Storybrooke Copro
by Taika Tarina
Summary: Et si Storybrooke n'était pas une ville mais une copropriété gérée par Regina Mills ? Guéguerres de voisinage, disparitions de culottes, nuisances sonores, odeurs de cuisine,… mais dans quel enfer Emma Swan a-t-elle débarqué ? Un AU tout en légèreté avec tous nos persos préférés, même les morts !
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic. J'avais envie de renouer avec une fic plus légère. J'ai repensé plusieurs fois à une sorte de réécriture de la saison 1, mais sans trouver le concept. Et lors de mes dernières vacances, j'ai eu une illumination: faire de Storybrooke une coproriété. J'avais dans l'idée de faire des petites scénettes un peu comme dans "Nos chers voisins" ou "Scènes de ménage".**

 **Cette fic, n'est PAS une fic RB. Il y a tous les ships et crack!ships! Il y en aura pour tous les goûts. Le premier chapitre est centré sur Emma mais c'est pour planter le décors.**

 **J'espère que vous ne serez pas perdus avec le plan des immeubles: qui habite à Neverland? qui dans la Forêt Enchantée? et à quel étage? Il n'y a qu'au 7ème qu'il n'y a qu'un seul appartement et au 6ème qu'il y en a 3. Autrement, il y en a 4 par palier.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : arrivée à Storybrooke**

Après avoir bien galérer à trouver la bonne adresse et avoir renversé son mug de café sur sa carte, Emma Swan avança gentiment sa bug jaune jusqu'à la barrière de la copropriété.

\- Storybrooke, dit-elle à haute voix en voyant le panneau vert.

Une immense grille isolait la copropriété des autres habitants, comme si la passer signifiait entrer dans un autre monde. Deux grands immeubles avec des balcons se dressaient devant elle. Ils ressemblaient en tous points à ce qu'elle avait vu sur Internet. Dans la cage du gardien, un homme au front dégarni replia son journal, visiblement agacé de ne pas avoir fini de consulter les résultats sportifs. Il se frotta sa barbe poivre et sel, puis consulta le registre des visites.

\- Swan ? demanda l'homme visiblement de mauvaise humeur de sa voix grave.

\- C'est bien moi. Emma Swan. J'emménage aujourd'hui.

\- Forêt Enchantée, appartement 44.

\- C'est exact.

\- Parquez vous à droite sur la place visiteur, dit-il en pointant l'endroit de son indexe potelé. Mme Mills vous montera les lieux. Bienvenue à Storybrooke.

Elle fit lui fit son sourire le plus charmant pour faire bonne impression. Comme cet homme allait d'une manière ou d'une autre surveiller ses vas-et-viens, il valait mieux rester en bon terme même si après des heures à rouler dans sa voiture surchauffée elle n'avait qu'une envie : lui écraser le front sur le bouton d'ouverture de la barrière. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de le faire. La barrière se leva et elle pénétra dans son nouvel environnement.

Elle ouvrit sa portière pour laisser la chaleur sortir et s'appuya sur le capot. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années taillait les buissons alors qu'une femme âgée ramassait des bouteilles de bière en râlant. Une jeune femme brune lançait une balle rouge à son petit chien gris qui traversait tout le gazon ventre à terre. Sur un balcon, une femme blonde étendait son linge, pendant qu'une noiraude aux cheveux courts arrosait ses plantes. Cet endroit avait l'air bien tranquille. Emma pensa que c'était l'endroit parfait pour enfin s'installer quelque part et prendre racine. Ce n'était pas Tallahasee mais Henry, son fils biologique lui avait juré qu'elle devait absolument prendre un appartement dans une des tours pour qu'ils soient plus proches. Emma regarda sa montre. Mme Mills n'était toujours pas là.

\- C'est elle la nouvelle voisine ? demanda Ariel depuis son balcon au premier étage de la tour Neverland à sa voisine de droite qui aiguisait son catana.

\- On dirait bien.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est sympa ? dit la rouquine en clignant des yeux pour mieux la voir.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, répondit Mulan absorbée par son activité.

\- Une soirée piscine ! s'enthousiasma Ariel.

\- Euh vas-y mollo. Ne la traumatise pas tout de suite.

\- Alors une soirée « bouteille » !

\- Ariel ! Commence déjà par l'inviter boire un café.

De l'autre côté, dans la tour Forêt Enchantée derrière la fenêtre de sa pièce de musculation au troisième étage, celui qui croyait être le chouchou de ces dames, le plus beau, le plus fort de Storybrooke se sentit tout excité par la venue d'Emma Swan. Surtout qu'ils seraient presque voisins. Après son échec avec cette folle de Merida qui lui avait asséné un coup de poêle dans la figure, Gaston devait repartir à la chasse. Il alla dans sa salle de bain et se brossa les dents pour la quatrième fois de la journée. Il s'approcha de la glace et passa sa langue sur ses dents aussi blanches que la peau de Blanche-Neige.

\- Désolée, je suis en retard.

Regina Mills s'approcha majestueusement d'Emma Swan dans un tailleur gris sans le moindre faux pli, perchée sur d'élégants escarpins noirs. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs pour remettre une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle était très maquillée, un peu trop pour Emma qui faisait le strict minimum. Son rouge à lèvres bordeaux faisait ressortir ses lèvres pulpeuses.

\- Bienvenue à Storybrooke. Je suis Regina Mills, la gérante de la copropriété. Veuillez me suivre.

\- Enchanté… dit Emma pour elle-même apparemment.

Cette femme était exactement comme Henry la lui avait décrite : froide comme la glace. Ses paroles sonnaient aussi faux que son sourire. Visiblement, elle n'était pas ravie par l'arrivée de la nouvelle habitante. Mais Emma n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par ce genre de personne. Si Henry avait tant insisté pour qu'elle s'établisse ici, c'était pour une bonne raison.

Regina pressa le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses à s'observer, s'analyser. Le bip retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent sur une noiraude aux cheveux courts qui tenait des livres scolaires. Dès que son regard croisa celui de Regina, elle sembla perdre ses moyens et laissa tomber ses ouvrages.

\- Oh je… je suis vraiment désolée, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Mademoiselle Blanchard. Voici Emma Swan, votre voisine de palier.

\- En… Enchanté, dit celle qui était gênée par la situation.

\- Enchanté, répondit Emma

\- Dépêchez-vous de récupérer vos affaires. Nous avons besoin de l'ascenseur, rétorqua froidement la gérante.

Encore une fois, elles n'échangèrent pas un seul mot jusqu'au 4ème étage. Regina sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte verte sur le hall d'entrée qui donnait sur le salon et la cuisine ouverte. La pièce était très lumineuse et un balcon donnait sur le jardin. La salle de bain était équipée d'une baignoire et la chambre à coucher était assez spacieuse pour un lit double et une armoire. Une dernière pièce allait servir de chambre d'amis ou de bureau. Néanmoins, une forte odeur de peinture piquait le nez d'Emma qui ne put empêcher son nez de se froncer.

\- On a dû repeindre les murs, expliqua Regina. Le locataire d'avant fumait des joints et les murs avaient jaunis. Il y avait aussi des vers à farine dans le placard à cause d'un paquet de céréales oublié. Il n'était pas très soigneux. Et je vous passe les détails de ce qu'on a retrouvé dans les écoulements… même une petite culotte.

\- Merci pour ces… détails, répondit Emma qui était, d'une certaine manière contente que des travaux eut été effectués.

Mais elle ne pouvait se retirer de la tête que Regina faisait tout pour qu'elle change d'avis et reparte.

\- Je vous rappelle juste les règles de base : payer toujours votre loyer avant le 25 du mois sinon vous aurez affaire à Mr Gold. Et il peut être très… persuasif.

\- Le propriétaire ?

\- C'est exact. Il habite dans l'immeuble d'en face au dernier étage, expliqua-t-elle. Ne faites pas de bruit après 22h, triez vos déchets, parquez votre voiture sur votre place attitrée, annoncez vos visiteurs 48h en avance, ne jetez rien par la fenêtre et interdiction d'installer un lave-linge. Il y a une buanderie au sous-sol. Signalez tout problème à Mme Lukas la concierge. Et pour les problèmes de voisinage, adressez-vous à moi. Vous avez tout compris ?

\- Je crois que oui. Merci pour ces précisions.

\- Bienvenue chez vous, dit Regina avec un sourire forcé en lui donnant les clés.

\- Merci beaucoup.

A côté de sa voiture, un homme bien bâti, un peu trop sans doute, l'attendait. Il portait un t-shirt rouge un peu trop petit et un jean slim noir.

\- Vous attendez quelqu'un ? demanda Emma.

\- Je venais vous proposer mon aide pour porter vos cartons et monter vos meubles. Je m'appelle Gaston. Je suis au numéro 32 de votre immeuble.

\- Vous savez tout.

\- Ce n'est pas une si grande copropriété. Tout se sait, avoua-t-il.

Génial… des voisins qui s'espionnent. Tout ce qu'Emma adorait.

\- Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

\- Oui…

\- D'où venez-vous ?

\- J'ai fait trois heures de voiture. J'aimerai bien aller m'installer. On discutera peut-être une prochaine fois.

\- Je vais porter vos cartons. Ils ont l'air trop lourds pour vos frêles épaules.

\- C'est gentil de votre part mais je vais me débrouiller. Je n'ai pas grand-chose.

Mais rien n'y fit. Il resta et porta quatre cartons empilés les uns sur les autres. Elle se plaignit de migraine et dit devoir appeler sa mère pour chasser ce pot-de-colle. Heureusement, il n'insista pas et lui souhaita un bon rétablissement. Elle referma la porte et souffla un bon coup.

Alors qu'Emma ouvrait son dernier carton, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle s'appuya sur son genou pour se redresser, jeta un œil par l'œilleton pour s'assurer que ça ne soit pas Gaston, puis alla ouvrir.

\- Salut Emma ! dit son fils de onze ans avec un large sourire.

Il était content qu'après sa visite à Boston, elle ait décidé d'emménager plus près d'elle. Il lui avait expliqué quel enfer c'était de vivre avec Regina et comment il avait ressenti le besoin de savoir d'où il venait. Emma, elle-même orpheline, avait très bien compris les interrogations de son fils qu'elle croyait ne jamais revoir après son accouchement.

\- Tu n'as que ça comme affaires ? dit-il en voyant les cinq cartons ouverts.

\- Ouais. C'est tout ce que j'ai. Je ne suis pas très sentimentale, expliqua-t-elle. Tu veux du jus d'orange ?

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Mais à peine avait-elle servi un verre à son fils qu'on sonna à nouveau à la porte.

\- Encore ? Je me demande bien qui ça peut-être cette fois.

\- Tout le monde va te souhaiter la bienvenue. Tu verras, tu vas te plaire, avoua-t-il.

En ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, tiré à quatre épingles dans un costume sombre. Seule sa chemise rose foncée apportait de la couleur. Il passa sa canne de sa main droite à sa main gauche pour tendre la droite à la nouvelle locataire.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, dit-il en lui serrant un peu trop fort la main. Je suis Mr Gold le propriétaire de ces immeubles. Je tenais à vous souhaiter la bienvenue personnellement.

\- Merci. C'est très gentil de votre part, répondit-elle appuyée contre la porte entrouverte.

\- Bonjour Henry, dit-il en le voyant boire son verre de jus d'orange.

Il lui répondit simplement d'un geste de la main.

\- Je suis venu vous donner la clé de la cave que Mme Mills a visiblement oublié de vous transmettre.

\- C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas besoin de cave. Cet appartement est plus grand que les deux derniers que j'ai eu mis ensemble.

\- J'insiste, dit-il en lui tendant la clé sans relever sa petite phrase qui se voulait humoristique. C'est inclus dans le bail. Porte numéro 44 au sous-sol à côté de la buanderie. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Il s'en alla en s'appuyant sur sa canne jusqu'à l'ascenseur au bout du couloir.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires! C'est vraiment très encourageant et j'espère que la suite va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: un vol de culottes, des odeurs de cuisine, une perceuse et un loyer impayé**

Dans la buanderie de Neverland, Rachel Blue que l'on surnommait parfois « mère supérieure » à cause de ses robes droites bleues marines strictes sortait ses habits du lave-linge pour les mettre dans le sèche-linge.

\- C'est pas vrai !

Ce cri de désespoir venait de sa voisine du deuxième étage qui sortait ses habits de l'autre sèche-linge.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Tink ?

\- On a encore volé mes culottes ! Comme la semaine dernière et celle d'avant aussi, se plaignit la blonde.

\- Tu en as parlé à la concierge ?

\- Elle va me rire au nez la vieille bique.

\- Vas voir Regina.

\- Regina ? T'es sérieuse ? Elle va me dire d'aller m'en racheter quelques paires… et c'est d'ailleurs ce que je vais aller faire.

Elle prit sa corbeille et monta dans l'ascenseur qui s'arrêta au rez de chaussée sur sa voisine du quatrième étage qui avait relevé sa boîte aux lettres.

\- Ça ne va pas ? demanda Kathryn Nolan en lisant la déception et la colère sur le visage de celle qui aimait s'habiller en vert.

\- Ça recommence.

\- Le vol de culottes ?

\- Oui. C'était mes dernières.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est ce pervers d'Arthur. Il a une paire de jumelles et observe les femmes de la Forêt Enchantée quand elles sont dans leur chambre.

\- Il parait que Jones fait la même chose. Et c'est nous, les habitantes de Neverland qu'il matte !

Tink n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre du comportement de tous les hommes de la copropriété car elle était déjà arrivée au deuxième étage.

* * *

Soudain dans l'immeuble d'en face, une odeur nauséabonde emplit l'appartement d'Emma Swan. Elle ferma la porte-fenêtre de son balcon et espéra que la fumée qui montait de l'étage inférieur ne l'importunerait plus. Si Emma ne prit pas le temps de mettre un terme à ce problème d'odeurs de cuisine, Jefferson, habillé comme un dandy du XIXe siècle, qui habitait au 3ème étage alla frapper à la porte de l'appartement au fond du couloir d'où émanait les effluves écœurantes. La porte s'ouvrit sur sa voisine aux formes généreuses qui avait négligemment attaché sa tignasse avec un bandana.

\- Tu veux quoi encore ? se plaignit-elle en faisant une moue.

\- C'est la quatrième fois cette semaine que je frappe à ta porte Ursula. Elle schlingue ta friture de poissons !

\- Friture de pieuvres, corrigea-t-elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas cuisiner des trucs qui ne sentent rien ? Comme des nouilles instantanées ?

\- Je ne bouffe pas de merde, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Ronge une carotte, alors ! lui gueula-t-il dessus.

\- Je ne suis pas un lapin ! Tu te plains de moi, mais toi tu n'es pas irréprochable non plus. Ta gamine fait un boucan d'enfer avec son karaoké et je ne viens pas toutes les cinq minutes frapper à ta porte ! Alors un peu de tolérance.

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

\- Putain de calamar trop cuit, répliqua-t-il avant de claquer sa porte en signe de contestation.

Sur le même palier, William Smee en avait assez. Il travaillait de nuit au port et ces chers voisins ne semblaient pas comprendre qu'il dormait en journée. Il avait à de nombreuses reprises pensé à déménager mais il n'avait pas le courage de tout mettre dans des cartons. Il se leva pour aller nourrir son rat et se servi un bol de chocolat chaud et se fit griller quelques toasts.

* * *

Dans le jardin, Robin de Locksley arrachaient les tulipes fanées de la platebande centrale sous le soleil et son jeune fils Roland poussait la brouette.

\- Comme il est mignon !

Le jardinier effaça les perles de sueur de son front de sa manche taché en levant la tête. Il vit la maladroite de la Forêt Enchantée s'approcher de son fils à grands pas. Anna n'était pas une mauvaise personne mais elle pouvait devenir agaçante avec sa voix criarde et son enthousiasme débordant.

\- Merci Anna ! Et toi, tu es très belle, répondit le garçon de huit ans, admirant la robe fleurie de sa voisine.

Anna et Elsa logeait au rez de chaussée de la Forêt Enchantée où elles n'avaient pas un balcon mais une terrasse qui donnait sur le jardin. Leur terrasse était toujours très fleurie et était le sujet de conversation préféré des deux sœurs avec leurs voisines. Depuis qu'Anna s'était fiancée, Kristoff vivaient avec eux. D'après elle, tout se passait bien. Mais lorsque les hommes de la Forêt Enchantée partageaient une bière, Kristoff semblait se plaindre du manque d'intimité dans leur logement. Robin aurait bien voulu offrir un appartement avec terrasse à sa famille, mais ils étaient hors de portée de sa bourse. Il avait dû se contenter de l'appartement du premier étage, juste au-dessus des sœurs d'Arendelle.

\- Tu veux venir jouer avec moi ? proposa-t-elle. On peut aller faire la balançoire ou du toboggan.

\- Non, j'aide papa. Je lui ai promis, répondit l'enfant en toute franchise.

\- Roland ! cria Marian depuis le balcon. Viens manger ton goûter.

Sur le balcon d'à côté, Felix fabriquait un amplificateur de puissance pour le moteur de son drone télécommandé.

\- Mais ta gueule pétasse, murmura-t-il, les yeux rivés sur ses petites pièces délicates.

Il bu la dernière gorgée de sa canette de bière et la balança par-dessus bord ! Il enfreignait très souvent la règle numéro 12 du règlement de la propriété. Mais il se consolait en se disant que tant que sa voisine du dessus le faisait, il continuerait. Pourquoi Cruella aurait-elle des passe-droits ?

La veuve Lukas qu'on surnommait Granny à cause de sa coupe de cheveux et de ses petites lunettes posées sur le bout de son nez râlait une fois de plus en collectant des canettes et bouteilles d'alcool abandonnées ci et là. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de difficile de les mettre dans le container approprié dans le sous-sol. Chaque immeuble était équipé. Il fallait croire que certains avaient été élevés dans la forêt ! Comme des animaux !

\- Madame Mills, dit cette dernière après avoir frappé à la porte du seul appartement du septième étage. Mme de Vil et d'autres énergumènes jettent leurs canettes et bouteilles dans toute la propriété. Appliquez le règlement !

\- Je vais en parler à Mr Gold. Nous allons agir.

\- Alors faites sinon je démissionne ! menaça la concierge.

Regina referma sa porte et retourna au salon où elle prenait un verre de vin avec Cruella, confortablement installée sur le divan. Elle avait revêtu une robe noire moulante de créateur comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire son entrée dans un prestigieux gala.

\- Cette vieille sorcière me déteste, commenta celle qui avait les cheveux à moitié noirs et à moitié blancs. Et je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien. D'ailleurs, je ne bois que du champagne et du gin.

\- On a déjà expulsé Will Scarlett, confia Regina, mais apparemment ce n'est pas suffisant. Je suis sûr que c'est cet ivrogne de Jones.

\- Ou ce petit con de Felix.

\- Celui qui a jeté de la terre sur ton manteau ?

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer. Si seulement je pouvais, se plaignit l'amatrice de fourrure.

Au quatrième étage de la Forêt Enchantée, Killian Jones tira son rideau de quelques centimètres et sortit sa longue vue qu'il braqua sur le balcon de Neverland juste en face. Il sortit son petit calepin, dégoupilla son stylo avec les dents et nota ses observations avec un petit sourire de satisfaction au coin des lèvres. Décidément, jamais il ne se lasserait d'une telle vue ! Tellement de grâce et de légèreté dans ses mouvements. Quand le spectacle fut fini, il se vautra dans son fauteuil en cuir fatigué et déboucha sa bouteille de rhum avec les dents et but une grosse gorgée qui lui réchauffa l'estomac.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait absolument pas, on frappa à la porte. Il espérait que ce n'était pas encore cet idiot de Smee qui voulait lui refourguer ses boites de sardines. Mais la vision qu'il eut lui coupa le souffle : une belle blonde au regard déterminé, à la poitrine généreuse bien mise en évidence dans son top gris moulant. Comme elle avait transpiré, ses cheveux collaient sur sa nuque et son front.

\- Vous en avez une ? répéta-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il donna. Mais une quoi ? En voyant les sourcils de la blonde se froncer, il percuta de suite que sa réponse n'était pas la bonne. Dommage, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle loupait !

\- Désolé, j'étais… dans la lune, se justifia-t-il.

\- Je voulais savoir si vous avez une perceuse. Je viens d'emménager et je voulais tout ranger le plus vite possible. Je n'aime pas vivre dans les cartons.

\- Bien sûr. Si vous n'avez pas de lit, j'ai un canapé très confortable.

\- Ça ira merci, rétorqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Mais pourquoi donc avait-elle frappé à cette porte ? Cet homme certes séduisant, empestait le rhum et cherchait ouvertement à la draguer. Elle détestait ce genre de gros lourdauds imbus de leur personne.

\- Elle est dans ma caisse à outils. Venez, je vais vous la donner.

\- Merci, mais je préfère attendre sur le palier.

Non mais que croyait-il cet idiot ? Qu'elle allait entrer comme ça chez lui ? Elle n'était pas si naïve. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'outil tant convoité.

\- Vous pouvez la garder. Je ne m'en sers plus.

\- C'est très gentil mais je préfère vous la rapporter dès que j'ai fini, répondit-elle.

\- Très bien, dit-il sans insister. Mais…

\- Oui…

\- Je vous invite boire un verre… un de ces quatre.

\- Un de ces quatre oui.

Dans tes rêves mon coco ! Elle espérait bien ne plus jamais à avoir à frapper à sa porte.

Au premier étage de la Forêt Enchantée, Belle French consultait son compte bancaire sur son ordinateur portable. Elle mordit son crayon en constatant que son patron avait encore oublié de la payer. Si le virement n'était pas parti, elle serait incapable de payer son loyer ainsi que son abonnement de bus.

\- Et si je ne renouvelle pas mon abo, dit-elle en sortant sa calculatrice. Flûte… Mais comment vais-je faire ?

Elle était dépitée, les joues enfoncées dans ses poings fixant son écran. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se morfondre ! Elle enfila une paire de sandalettes aux talons vertigineux et prit l'ascenseur pour descendre d'un niveau. Elle prit une grande inspiration et appuya sur la sonnette de Ruby Lukas.

\- Belle ! accueillit Ruby avec un large sourire.

\- Ruby, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je suis dans la merde.

La grande brune invita sa copine à prendre place dans son canapé rouge et lui servit un verre de thé glacé et des fraises Tagada. Après un moment de silence à mâchouiller quelques bonbons, elle confia ses problèmes.

\- Tu en as parlé à ton père ?

\- Mon père ? s'étonna Belle. Il va rigolé en me disant « Belle chérie, je t'avais dit de ne pas prendre ton appartement. Tu aurais dû rester chez moi ».

Elle imita la voix de son père en allant dans les tons les plus graves de sa voix. Sa prestation fit légèrement sourire Ruby car la petite brune déformait son visage.

\- C'est ton père, rappela Ruby. Il va t'aider.

\- Et me reprocher ma mauvaise gestion pour les prochaines quarante années ? Non merci. Je n'aurais pas dû m'acheter la trilogie du Seigneur de Anneaux en version originale… Il faut absolument que je paie mon loyer aujourd'hui mais je n'ai plus rien sur mon compte.

Ruby s'approcha et fit un gros câlin à son amie.

\- Essaie de t'arranger avec Mr Gold.

\- Gold ? répéta Belle. Il va me mettre dehors ! Ce type n'a pas de cœur. Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à Will ?

\- Will n'avait pas payé son loyer depuis l'été dernier. Tu devrais essayer de lui parler. Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Cette histoire a l'air de beaucoup vous plaire! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui sont toujours très encourageants et motivants. Dans ce chapitre, ont va découvrir de nouveaux personnages, des hommes qui se battent pour Emma, une Regina qui n'aime pas qu'on marche sur ses plates-bandes, des nuisances nocturnes qui exaspèrent Merida et bien d'autres choses.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : du thé, de l'huile et autres fluides**

C'est sans grande conviction que Belle quitta la Forêt Enchantée pour Neverland. Ses mains étaient moites et son cœur battait plus vite que d'habitude. Elle tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'il ne devait pas être si horrible qu'on le disait. Belle n'avait presque jamais eu à faire avec Mr Gold. Il avait juste signé les papiers quand elle avait décidé de prendre son propre appartement et elle l'avait croisé une ou deux fois à la boîte aux lettres quand elle allait voir son père. Ils n'avaient échangés que les politesses d'usage.

Quand l'ascenseur arriva au dernier étage, elle avança dans le couloir jusqu'à la seule porte du palier. Une plaquette dorée avec le nom Mr Gold se trouvait au-dessus de la sonnette. « Allez Belle. Demande un délai supplémentaire et c'est tout. Il ne va pas te manger. » A travers la porte, elle entendait de la musique. Du Tchaïkovski. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle appuya sur la sonnette. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de l'ascenseur quand la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Mademoiselle French, dit-il de sa voix suave.

Elle se retourna et lui fit un sourire un peu gêné.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Eh… dit-elle en se grattant derrière l'oreille. C'est un peu délicat.

\- Venez, entrez. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Il ouvrit grand sa porte et lui fit un signe de la main pour l'encourager à entrer. Son appartement était immense. Il y avait tellement de portes qu'elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans un château. Les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux en tous genres et les meubles encombrés de bibelots de valeurs. Ils entrèrent dans le salon qui était aussi grand que son deux pièces. Elle prit place sur le canapé de style baroque et laissa son regard se perdre dans la pièce. Il avait dû beaucoup voyager et avait ramené beaucoup de trésors. Ou alors, il était simplement un grand collectionneur.

\- Je vais faire du thé. Vous en voulez ? demanda-t-il.

\- Eh non merci, refusa-t-elle poliment.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous préféré un café ou alors une limonade ?

\- Tout compte fait, un thé. Ça ira très bien.

\- Thé vert ?

\- C'est parfait.

« Détends-toi. Respire. Il ne va pas te manger, » se dit-elle pour se rassurer, se faisant craquer les doigts. Elle l'observait s'affairer dans sa cuisine et il était loin de ressembler à l'horrible personnage que tous les habitants craignait. Malgré tout, elle devait rester sur ses gardes.

\- Puis-je vous demander de prendre le plateau ? demanda-t-il lorsque celui-ci fut plein.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en se levant.

Sur le plateau, il y avait deux tasses blanches et bleues sur leurs sous-tasses assorties, deux cuillères en argent, un sucrier rempli de sucre brun et une coupelle avec des gâteaux au beurre. Il la suivit en s'appuyant sur sa canne pour soulager sa cheville droite.

\- Que me vaut votre visite ? demanda-t-il en retirant la boule à thé de la théière, puis en versant le liquide chaud dans les tasses.

\- J'ai un petit problème… avoua-t-elle en faisant une grimace.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je travaille au café de la bibliothèque pour me payer mes études et mon appartement. Mais comme souvent, mon patron me paie en retard.

\- Et vous aimeriez que je prolonge le délai, devina-t-il.

\- Ça… ça serait très gentil. Je vous promets de payer dès que je reçois mon salaire.

\- Qu'étudiez-vous ? demanda-t-il par curiosité.

\- L'histoire de l'art.

\- Intéressant. Quel sujet étudiez-vous en ce moment ?

\- J'aimerai bien vous raconter tout ceci mais je dois partir. J'ai promis à une camarade qu'on allait réviser ensemble. Les examens commencent la semaine prochaine.

\- Je vous laisse jusqu'à vendredi pour payer votre loyer, annonça-t-il.

\- Merci beaucoup. C'est très gentil de votre part.

\- En échange, vous me devrez un service, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et se sauva. Elle pressa sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et attendit que les portes se referment. « Et voilà Belle. Tu t'es mise dans la merde. Maintenant tu lui dois un service. » Elle appuya sa tête contre la paroi et se maudit.

* * *

Quelqu'un tambourinait comme un fou contre la porte de Regina Mills. Ce qui fut suffisant pour la mettre en colère. Qui osait faire un tel raffut chez celle que l'on surnommait « Majesté » ? Elle déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec en lançant son regard le plus noir à la noiraude sur le palier.

\- Il faut que cette histoire de vol de culottes cesse ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Milah, calme-toi. Je suis au courant. Nous allons en parler ce soir lors de la réunion du conseil.

\- Y en a franchement marre, répliqua la noiraude toujours hors d'elle. Mettez des caméras, fouiller chez les gens, faites ce que vous voulez mais arrêter ce pervers !

\- Apparemment, les disparitions ne concernent que Neverland et que des sous-vêtements féminins, précisa la gérante. J'ai déjà enregistré les plaintes de Tink, Ariel, Aurore, Ingrid et Maléfique.

\- Et pas votre mère ?

\- Elle ne m'en a pas fait part. Autre chose ?

\- J'ai une fuite dans la salle de bain.

\- Vois ça avec Granny. Bon après-midi, conclua Regina en fermant la porte.

Regina retourna dans son salon et rouvrit le dossier qu'elle avait posé sur la table.

\- Emma Swan, dit-elle à haute voix. Livre-moi tes secrets.

* * *

August Booth était dans le garage sous-terrain en train de réparer sa vieille Harley Davidson. Cette vieille dame demandait une attention toute particulière. Mais s'il voulait la chevaucher pendant encore des années, il avait intérêt à colmater la fuite d'huile avant de griller le moteur.

\- Encore en panne ? demanda Graham qui rentrait de sa journée de travail.

\- Juste une petite fuite. Rien de grave, précisa l'écrivain qui n'avait encore jamais publié de livre.

\- S'il te manque des outils, vas voir Marco, conseilla le grand brun dans son blouson en cuir.

\- Merci du tuyau mais je m'en sors très bien, dit celui qui avait les mains pleine d'huile noirâtre.

Graham fit quelques pas en direction de l'entrée de Neverland quand August l'interpella.

\- Tu sais à qui est cette voiture jaune ?

\- Celle-là ? demanda-t-il en la pointant du doigt. A la nouvelle. Swan, Emma Swan je crois. Pourquoi ?

\- Elle a laissé son clignoteur allumé et elle ne pourra pas démarrer. Sa batterie est certainement plate.

\- Je vais aller lui en parler si ça ne te dérange pas, proposa Graham.

Emma était en train de se battre avec son cake au citron qui ne voulait pas se décoller de son moule.

\- Allez, encouragea-t-elle en le fracassant contre la table. Saloperie.

Emma n'était pas une grande cuisinière mais elle avait eu envie de faire plaisir à Henry. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le cake refusait de se décoller. Elle avait pourtant suivi la recette à la lettre. Elle essuya la sueur de son front avec ses gants ignifugés et recommença quand on sonna à la porte.

\- Putain, c'est pas le moment, râla-t-elle. ENTRE HENRY LA PORTE EST OUVERTE.

Elle frappa encore trois fois son moule avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas Henry mais un homme d'une trentaine d'années, vêtu d'un blouson de cuir, mal rasé et diablement sexy qui lui faisait face. Génial la première impression… elle venait de démontrer ses talents de cuisinière et exposer la douceur de son caractère. Bravo Emma !

\- Eh… qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle passablement perturbée par cette apparition.

\- Graham votre voisin, se présenta-t-il. J'habite à Neverland. Désolé de débarquer comme ça chez vous mais vous avez oublié d'éteindre le clignoteur de votre voiture.

\- Fais chier ! jura-t-elle. Oups, pardon. Veuillez m'excuser.

\- Si vous désirez, je peux vous aider. J'ai des câbles de pontage dans mon coffre.

\- Vous êtes mon sauveur, avoua-t-elle. Vous avez sans doute compris en voyant mon cake que tout va de travers aujourd'hui.

Dans le garage sous-terrain, August avait approché à sa moto de la bug jaune et tenait… des câbles de pontage.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda Graham.

\- J'attendais Emma.

\- C'est moi qui suis allé la chercher ! protesta-t-il.

\- C'est moi qui ai vu la panne, ajouta Augusta.

\- On se calme tout de suite les mecs, intervint Emma. Ce n'est pas une compétition. Je ne suis pas un trophée. Arrêtez de vous battre et aidez-moi à redémarrer ma voiture.

* * *

Il était vingt-et-une heure, l'heure de la réunion du conseil chez Mr Gold au sommet de l'immeuble Neverland. Tous les membres étaient assis autour de la table ronde en bois massif, un verre d'eau et des photocopies devant eux. Regina avait l'air passablement agacée. Elle savait pertinemment que ces réunions ne servaient à rien et elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre les commérages de Granny ou le sarcasme de Gold.

\- Bonsoir à toutes et bienvenue, ou non, à cette cent quarante-cinquième réunion, annonça Gold. A l'ordre du jour nous avons l'arrivée d'Emma Swan, l'expulsion de Will Scarlett, des problèmes de déchets abandonnés dans les parties communes, des nuisances sonores dans le garage causées par la moto de Mr Booth, des ménagères qui se sentent espionnées, une consommation d'eau trop élevée et… un vol de culottes. Le mois a été riche.

Gold avait l'air particulièrement amusé par le dernier point, plutôt insolite.

\- Swan, rien à signaler, dit Granny.

\- Je veux qu'elle parte ! rugit Regina.

\- Et pour quelle raison, _dearie_ ?

\- Elle cherche à se rapprocher de mon fils !

\- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, rétorqua Gold en faisant une petite moue sarcastique. Il est enfin temps qu'il sache d'où il vient. C'est très bon pour son développement psychologique.

\- Ce qu'il doit savoir, c'est que sa mère, c'est moi ! rappela Regina en pointant son indexe entre ses seins.

Gold ne put empêcher son regard de glisser à l'endroit qu'elle pointait.

\- Lève les yeux, ordonna la noiraude alors que la vieille pouffait de rire. D'ailleurs pourquoi elle est là cette vieille bique ?

\- C'est vous qui m'avez nommée membre du conseil de la copro ! rappela Granny.

\- Non, c'était moi, précisa Gold très calmement. Mesdames, revenons à notre sujet : Emma Swan. Qu'a-t-elle fait, à part apprendre à connaître son fils, de répréhensible qui nous obligerait à l'expulser.

\- Okay, t'as gagné, lâcha Regina en croisant les bras et en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise, n'encaissant pas la défaite. Tant qu'elle ne cherche pas à me piquer mon fils, je la tolérerai.

\- Bien, je dirai que le point numéro un est réglé, dit Gold en annotant le PV de la séance. Passons au deuxième point.

Il était presque vingt-et-deux heure trente quand ils abordèrent enfin les deux derniers point. Si Regina avait eu des pouvoirs magiques, elle se serait directement téléportée loin des ces deux vieux dégénérés.

\- J'ai reçu le décompte de la consommation d'eau et il a fortement augmenté, annonça Gold en parcourant du regard un document. Surtout dans la Forêt Enchantée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Que je prends des bains trois fois par jour ? demanda la noiraude exaspérée.

\- Non, c'est une constatation générale, répondit-il. Mais si tu te sens visée…

\- Et que proposez-vous ? demanda Granny avant que Regina ne réagisse à la pique de Gold.

\- Je propose de couper l'eau chaude entre 22h et 6h.

\- Adopté ! s'exclama Regina. Passons au dernier point.

Granny rouspéta en disant que certains habitants travaillaient tard, mais finalement approuva quand Gold lui dit que l'autre solution était d'augmenter tous les loyers. Le propriétaire des immeubles annota le PV.

\- Presque toutes les femmes de Neverland se font piquer leurs culottes. C'est intolérable, se plaignit Granny lorsqu'ils abordèrent enfin le dernier point.

\- Toutes sauf toi, Blue et ma mère, compléta Regina.

\- Est-ce surprenant ? ajouta Gold.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'offusqua la concierge.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, à part pour faire un parachute, pourquoi un homme volerait-il vos culottes bouffantes ?

\- Je n'ai pas de culottes bouffantes, Gold ! explosa-t-elle en se levant.

\- Asseyez-vous, nous n'avons pas terminé, dit-il très calmement mais en lui lançant un regard très menaçant. Que proposez-vous pour régler ce problème ? Majesté ?

Il adorait utiliser ce terme pour s'adresser à Regina. Dans un sens ça la flattait, mais d'un autre il savait pertinemment que ça l'agaçait.

\- Changeons la clé de la buanderie, proposa-t-elle. Chaque fois que quelqu'un voudra faire sa lessive, il demandera la clé à Granny.

\- Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire ! ronchonna la vieille femme. Faisons des rondes et signalons tout mouvement suspect. On pourrait poster Leroy la nuit avec une pioche. Comme ça il défoncera le crâne de ce fétichiste.

\- Les femmes n'ont qu'à acheter les mêmes sous-vêtements que Blue, Cora ou vous, proposa Gold qui était visiblement fatigué par la séance.

\- Vous en avez d'autres des idées connes ? rétorqua Granny. Vous ne voulez pas encore que je donne mes culottes aux jeunettes ?

\- Regina, s'adressa Gold. Tu as un passepartout de tous les appartements, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sale petit lutin maléfique ! répliqua-t-elle. Je ne vais pas aller visiter les appartements pour démasquer celui qui fait cela !

\- As-tu une autre idée ? demanda-t-il en croisant les doigts.

Regina était furieuse et de voir son petit sourire sur son visage lui donnait encore plus envie de lui fracasser le crâne contre la table. Après avoir accepté cette solution, les deux femmes quittèrent l'appartement du dernier étage sans s'échanger le moindre mot. Lorsque Granny sortit au premier, Regina appuya sur le numéro 3. Elle frappa à la porte du numéro 31 et Graham ouvrit. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, elle s'était jetée sur lui l'embrassant à pleine bouche et arrachant les boutons de sa chemise pendant qu'elle se débarrassait de ses escarpins dans le hall.

Dans l'appartement d'à côté, Sidney Glass colla son oreille contre le mur pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce qui se passait chez Graham. Entendre les petits cris de Regina l'excitait. Il ferma les yeux et imagina cette femme qu'il aimait tant glisser ses mains sous sa chemise et le griffer sauvagement tout en l'embrassant comme jamais aucune femme ne l'avait fait. Mais il fut tiré de son rêve par la minuterie de son four qui lui disait que sa pizza était prête.

Regina n'était pas la seule à prendre du bon temps. Cruella ouvrit son mini bar et se saisit de sa dernière bouteille de champagne. Puis elle attrapa deux verres et alla sonner chez son voisin de palier.

\- Bonsoir _darling_ , dit-elle de sa voix de séductrice. Champagne ou moi ?

Elle agita une paire de menottes devant ses yeux. Apparemment, la fêtarde avait fait son choix. Les deux possibilités que James avait sous le nez, étaient toutes les deux très tentantes. Il fut soudainement submerger de sentiments. Son corps se transforma en volcan en éruption. Ses mains se refroidirent mais tout le reste de son corps se mit à chauffer, à bouillonner. Une petite goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa nuque. Il se passa la langue sur les dents, résistant à la sensation de la croquer sur son paillasson. Ne pouvant se décider, il l'attrapa par la taille pour l'emmener à l'intérieur et ferma la porte de son talon, laissant la grenouille sur son paillasson tranquille.

Il était presque deux heures du matin et Merida n'en pouvait plus. Elle jeta son oreiller, enfila sa robe de chambre et attrapa sa batte de base-ball. C'est sans ménagement qu'elle tambourina sur la porte de James.

\- Ouvre ! J'en ai marre ! Je veux dormir ! Y a des gens qui se lèvent tôt ici !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à hurler comme ça en pleine nuit ? se plaignit son voisin de palier qui était tout décoiffé.

\- Tu entends ? dit-elle en pointant la porte de son doigt. Ils font plus de bruit en baisant que lorsque tu joues de la guitare !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ma guitare ? demanda Neal. Je ne joue que des ballades et en journée uniquement.

Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation car James ouvrit la porte. Il portait une serpillère qui avait dû être son t-shirt quelques minutes auparavant. Merida se mit la main sur les yeux.

\- Mais putain James ! Mets au moins un slip, râla-t-elle.

\- Oh de la compagnie ! lança Cruella toute joyeuse. Venez, à quatre c'est plus marrant.

\- Euh on n'est pas là pour ça, rappela Neal.

\- On est mardi soir… je bosse demain et j'aimerai dormir. Alors s'il vous plaît, faites moins de bruit, quémanda Merida qui était à bout mais qui ne voulait pas hurler pour toute la Forêt Enchantée. Sinon, je vous massacre avec ma batte !

Ils entendirent des pas venant de la cage d'escalier. Jefferson fit irruption depuis l'étage supérieur, visiblement agacé.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il les mains sur les hanches. Mais fille n'arrive pas à dormir. Elle a école demain si ça vous intéresse.

\- On n'y est pour rien, se justifia Neal. C'est eux.

\- Nous ? répondit James. C'est la folle qui hurle dans les couloirs.

\- La folle, elle t'emmerde. C'est toi qui dérange tout le monde ! Vas dans le garage si tu n'es pas capable de t'envoyer en l'air sans en faire profiter tes voisins.

\- Oh oui la voiture ! s'enthousiasma Cruella.

Merida roula les yeux. Cette femme ne comprenait rien. Elle n'avait sans doute jamais travaillé de sa vie et n'avait que quinze ans d'âge mental. Jefferson redemanda à tout le monde de se calmer et d'aller dormir. Quand ils furent seuls, Cruella jeta un regard coquin à James.

\- Prends les clés de ta voiture.

* * *

 **Vous venez de passer un bon moment? Un petit commentaire serait sympa :) Merci.**

 **Comme je ne serai pas trop dispo ces prochains jours, le chapitre suivant sera posté au plus tôt dimanche. Merci de votre patience!**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend. Merci encore énormément pour vos gentils commentaires. Voici la suite tant attendue des péripéties des habitants de Storybrooke.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : une boîte mystérieuse, un chausson aux pommes, une prédiction et une fête à organiser**

Emma Swan sortit de l'ascenseur en faisant de grandes enjambées, sa clé de boîte aux lettres à la main lorsqu'elle se fit copieusement insulter par Granny. La blonde baissa les yeux et vit que le sol était mouillé.

\- Oh, je… je suis vraiment navrée, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Pour votre information, je récure les entrées tous les vendredis matin vers 9h, rappela Granny toujours agacée.

\- Je l'ignorais, avoua Emma. Je m'en souviendrai pour la prochaine fois.

Granny repassa un coup de serpillière derrière elle et repartit en direction de Neverland alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent derrière elle.

\- Ah Swan, dit une voix familière. Je reconnais l'expression d'une personne qui vient de se faire houspiller par la vieille morue.

\- Et je reconnais la remarque de quelqu'un qui a eu souvent à faire avec elle, ajouta Emma au beau brun qui la regardait d'un air amusé.

\- Elle ronchonne beaucoup mais elle ne mord pas, avoua Killian. Pas comme Regina ou… peut importe.

Killian planta sa clé dans la serrure de sa boite et laissa échapper un cri de joie en découvrant un petit carton dans sa boite auxiliaire.

\- Enfin ! dit-il au carton. Depuis le temps que je t'attendais.

\- Une nouvelle console de jeux ? demanda Emma.

Jones prit délicatement son carton entre ses doigts décorés de bagues mastoques et le regarda comme s'il avait un gâteau au chocolat entre les mains.

\- Là-dedans, love, se trouve un sextant.

\- Un sex… répéta Emma choquée.

Sa réaction fit sourire son voisin.

\- Non Swan, un sextant n'est pas un sextoy.

Les joues de la blonde s'empourprèrent en constatant qu'elle ignorait totalement ce que cet objet pouvait bien être. Et pourquoi avait-elle dit « sextoy » ?

\- J'ai entendu sextoy ? répéta Ruby qui sortait à l'instant de son appartement du rez-de-chaussée.

Si Emma avait pu se cacher sous le paillasson, elle l'aura fait.

\- Bon, je vous laisse les filles, dit le beau brun mal rasé en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur. Je vais aller faire mumuse avec mon nouveau jouet.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, se justifia Emma.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ruby en inclinant la tête. Je le connais. C'est le champion des blagues graveleuses. Alors tu te plais ici ?

\- Je crois que oui. Il n'y a pas trop de bruit et les voisins semblent sympas mais un brin curieux.

\- C'est normal, répondit Ruby. La copro c'est un peu comme un village. Tout le monde se connais et quand il y a un nouveau, et bien ça réveille notre curiosité Au fait, je m'appelle Ruby.

\- Emma.

\- Ça te dirait de venir boire un café chez moi cet après-midi avec les filles ?

\- Bonne idée. J'ai hâte de faire leurs connaissances.

\- Alors à 15h, dit Ruby en refermant la porte de chez elle après avoir relevé son courrier.

* * *

Robin fouillait désespérément dans les poches de sa veste et de son pantalon devant la porte du cabanon qui abritait les tondeuses. De loin, Anna le regardait et retint de justesse un petit rire. Il ressemblait à un singe en train de se gratter. Le jardinier semblait énervé, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il retourna chez lui en toute hâte et farfouilla frénétiquement dans le pouffe à linge sale.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda Marian interloquée.

\- Je cherche les clés du local à tondeuses, répondit-il en sortant une paire de slip mal odorante et un t-shirt taché. Tu n'as pas fait la lessive cette semaine ?

\- Non, c'est demain.

\- Merde… lâcha-t-il en sortant le dernier pantalon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta ta femme. Déjà la semaine dernière tu ne retrouvais plus la clé de la cave.

\- Je suis étourdi, que veux-tu, répliqua-t-il en quittant la salle de bain et en se rendant dans sa chambre à coucher où il visita toutes les poches et cachettes potentielles.

Après de vaines recherches, il se résolut à se rendre au septième étage. Il allait la mettre en rogne, il le savait. Mais avait-il le choix ? Il prit son courage à deux mains et appuya sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Regina Mills resplendissante. Elle portait une petite robe grise recouverte d'un tablier et un délicieux parfum s'échappait de son appartement.

\- M. de Locksley.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger…

La sonnerie criarde de la minuterie retentit.

\- Venez. Suivez-moi, dit-elle en refermant sa porte derrière lui.

Il ôta ses chaussures pleines de terre et la suivit jusque dans la cuisine qui était deux fois plus grande que la sienne. Elle se pencha et attrapa la plaque de son four avec un gant. Depuis où il se trouvait, il pouvait admirer à quel point sa robe moulait son joli petit popotin. Il était si rond, si parfait. Il avait presque envie de le croquer.

\- Vous aimez les chaussons aux pommes ? demanda-elle en se retournant.

\- Eh… eh oui, bégaya-t-il.

\- Votre fils aussi je suppose.

\- Oui, oui, il adore les pommes.

Elle ouvrit un placard et en sortit une boite en plastique.

\- Je peux vous offrir un verre en attendant que les chaussons refroidissent, proposa-t-elle.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il un peu perplexe face à tant de générosité.

Il avait chaud, terriblement chaud. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était à cause de ses activités dans le jardin en plein soleil, de la chaleur du four ou… de Regina. Robin n'avait pas beaucoup eu à faire à elle depuis qu'il habitait là car elle faisait peur à beaucoup de monde. De plus Marian ne l'aimait pas du tout. Elle s'était déjà accrochée avec elle à la buanderie quand Ashley Boyd ne respectait pas les réservations ou quand Felix avait piqué le vélo de Roland pour se rendre à une soirée. Le jeune homme était tellement bourré le lendemain qu'il avait été incapable de dire où il l'avait abandonné. Regina avait répondu à Marian que chacun était responsable de ses affaires et qu'elle n'avait pas à laisser traîner la bicyclette. Roland avait tellement pleuré que plusieurs habitants de Storybrooke avaient parcourus les rues à sa recherche. C'était finalement Graham qui l'avait retrouvé trois jours plus tard.

\- Au fait M. de Locksley, pourquoi avez-vous sonné à ma porte ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un verre de cidre.

\- Je… commença-t-il quelque peu embarrassé. Je me demandais si par hasard vous n'auriez pas un double des clés du local à tondeuses. Je… je ne mets plus la main sur les miennes.

Après cet aveu, les oreilles de la gérante sifflèrent.

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que n'importe qui peut prendre une tondeuse ? Vous imaginez ce qui pourrait se produire si Peter ou Felix mettent la main dessus ?

\- Ne dramatisons pas. Elles sont peut-être juste dans une poche.

Il avait de la chance. Elle était dans un bon jour. Elle lui donna le double de la clé pour qu'il puisse accomplir sa tâche mais il avait l'obligation de la rendre sitôt la tondeuse rangée.

* * *

Depuis trois semaines, Mary Margaret se rendait régulièrement à l'hôpital pour passer du temps avec son voisin David Nolan. Ce dernier avait eu un accident de voiture et était plongé dans le coma. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa voiture dans le garage sous-terrain, Henry arriva en courant, un grand livre à la main.

\- Henry ? Mais que fais-tu dans le garage ? Ta mère sait que tu es là ? demanda-t-elle interloquée.

\- Tu te rappelles de ce livre ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. C'est moi qui te l'ai donné.

\- C'était pour que je retrouve espoir, rappela-t-il. Et grâce à ce livre, j'ai retrouvé ma vraie maman. Alors je pense que David aussi va retrouver l'espoir et se réveiller !

\- C'est très gentil de ta part Henry, dit la maitresse d'école en lui souriant.

A quelques mètres de là, assise dans sa voiture bleue marine la vitre en bas, Kathryn Nolan observait la scène. Ses dents étaient tellement serrées qu'une affreuse douleur lui parcourut la mâchoire. Henry, le fils de sa meilleure amie, encourageait cette garce de Mary Margaret à passer du bon temps avec son mari plongé dans le coma. C'était le pompon !

Une fois la maîtresse d'école partie, Kathryn décida de prendre les choses en main d'une manière plutôt insolite. Elle prit l'ascenseur de la Forêt Enchantée et pressa le numéro 4. Elle passa devant la porte de Mary Margaret avec une forte envie de l'incendier, ignora la porte de Jones et sonna à la troisième.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, demanda-t-elle.

Le grand homme à la peau noire d'une quarantaine d'années vêtu d'une longue robe l'accueillit avec un sourire apaisant et l'invita à entrer. La pauvre femme était cernée et sentait le désespoir. Une cliente parfaite ! Ils se rendirent dans une petite pièce décorée de tentures pourpres et violacée. Tout un tas d'objets insolites décoraient les recoins. Au centre se trouvait une table ronde recouverte d'une nappe anthracite avec des étoiles argentées et deux chaises se faisant face.

\- Prenez place ma chère, invita-t-il. Qu'est-ce que le grand Merlin peut faire pour vous ?

\- J'ai besoin d'aide pour éliminer un problème.

\- Dites m'en plus, demanda-t-il en sortant un lot de cartes, probablement de tarot.

\- Voilà, mon mari est dans le coma, commença-t-elle, les yeux posés sur ses mains jointes sur la table. Déjà avant l'accident, je le soupçonnais d'avoir une liaison avec Mary Margaret Blanchard. Cette garce va le voir tous les deux jours. Je sens que dès qu'il va se réveiller, elle va me le prendre.

Il l'écoutait attentivement, tout en mélangeant ses cartes. Puis, il en tira une.

\- Quand êtes-vous née ?

\- Le 22 avril 1981.

\- Rassurez-vous, dit-il en déposant la carte devant elle. Il va y avoir du changement.

\- Quand ? demanda-t-elle, quelque peu impatiente que cette situation se termine.

\- Bientôt.

Il tira une deuxième carte : la dame de cœur.

\- Cette carte, c'est vous, dit-il. Vous êtes douce et affectueuse. Vous donnez beaucoup en amour, peut-être un peu trop. Je vois aussi que malheureusement, ça n'a pas toujours joué en votre faveur. Certaines personnes en ont profité.

\- Oui, répondit-elle amèrement. J'ai voulu être gentil avec Mary Margaret et elle me pique mon mari !

Il remélangea les cartes et en tira une nouvelle.

\- L'as de cœur, annonça-t-il. Très rare. Cette carte représente votre avenir amoureux à court terme. C'est un bon présage ! De belles choses vont arriver.

La blonde l'écoutait attentivement en inclinant légèrement la tête sur la droite.

\- Mais attention, prévint-il. Il ne faudra pas refaire les mêmes erreurs passées.

Il remélangea les cartes et fut étonné en voyant celle qu'il venait de tirer.

\- Le roi de cœur. Cette carte représente une personne qui a des sentiments pour vous.

\- David ? s'interrogea-t-elle.

\- C'est soit une personne du passé, soit une personne qui vous aime en secret.

Alors là, c'était la meilleure ! Elle était venue consulter Merlin qui se disait grand medium pour savoir comment se débarrasser de Mary Margaret et cet hurluberlu lui annonçait que quelqu'un l'aimait en secret ! Elle était sous le choc et aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Je ressens une bonne complémentarité entre vous et cette personne, expliqua-t-il. Cette personne pense souvent à vous. Très souvent même. Il faut savoir qui est cette personne et quels sont les obstacles qui vous séparent. Ce serait dommage de passer à côté. Vous avez une vraie complémentarité tous les deux. Franchement Kathryn, il est temps pour vous de faire bouger les choses, de prendre votre vie sentimentale en main. Vous avez trop enduré. Vous méritez l'épanouissement sentimental et cette personne m'a l'air d'être la bonne.

\- Je… Je suis confuse, avoua-t-elle.

\- Le temps ne joue pas en votre faveur par contre, avertit-il. Il faut agir vite et bien !

\- Comment ?

\- La première chose à savoir est pourquoi il faut agir vite ? Et bien parce que vous êtes dans une phase astrale très favorable ! Si vous n'agissez pas maintenant, il sera encore plus difficile à l'avenir d'y arriver.

Il marqua une petite pause pour qu'elle digère toutes les informations.

\- La 2eme chose à savoir est comment agir ? Et bien en adoptant dorénavant le comportement le plus adapté à l'épanouissement de votre vie sentimentale. Et surtout, en identifiant cette personne qui vous aime, et avec qui vous avez une très bonne complémentarité ! Kathryn, cette personne vous aime mais il faut lui donner un coup de pouce. Vous pouvez avoir un très bel avenir ! ça ne dépend que de vous à présent.

\- Merci Merlin, dit-elle en attrapant son sac à main. Combien je vous dois pour la consultation ?

\- Ça vous fera 50$.

\- 50 ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Vous avez maintenant toutes les clés en main pour être heureuse, justifia-t-il. Vous avez appris quelque chose de capital.

Elle lui tendit le billet et ressortit de l'appartement avec encore plus de questions. En attendant l'ascenseur, elle se dit que finalement, elle aurait dû incendier l'appartement de Mary Margaret.

* * *

Ruby sortait dans emballages plastiques de tous les amuses-bouches qu'elle avait achetées au supermarché. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour celle qui ne savait rien faire, alors elle trichait comme elle pouvait. Une fois ses assiettes dressées, elle les mit au frigo et se rendit au sous-sol pour jeter ses cartons et sa poubelle.

Les mains vides, elle se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier pour retourner à son appartement. C'est à ce même moment qu'elle entendit quelqu'un râler à la buanderie. Curieuse, elle alla voir ce qui se passait. Merida regardait d'un air perplexe ses habits encore chauds qu'elle avait sortis du sèche-linge.

\- Un problème ? demanda la brune aux longs cheveux.

\- Je ne retrouve pas mes culottes.

\- Tu es sûre qu'elle était dans cette machine ?

\- Certaine, répliqua la rouquine. C'est la machine à 40°C.

\- Tu as entendu parler du vol de culotte à Neverland ?

\- Oui et ils ne savent toujours pas qui c'est.

\- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, lâcha Ruby en fronçant les sourcils. Pour accéder à la buanderie de Neverland, seuls les habitants de Neverland ont la clé. C'est pareil chez nous.

\- Alors il n'y a que quatre suspects possibles, dit Merida. Regina, Gold, Granny ou Leroy.

\- Granny c'est impossible, dit Ruby. Grand-mère ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

\- J'imagine bien les trois autres voler des culottes.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Ruby.

\- Regina n'a pas de mec et peut-être qu'elle rêve de s'envoyer en l'air avec une femme mais n'ose pas franchir le pas.

Cette remarque provoqua l'hilarité chez Ruby.

\- Regina serait une lesbienne ? dit-elle, la larme à l'œil.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? ça expliquerait pourquoi elle se prend pour la reine de Storybrooke. Elle méprise tous les hommes et jugent les femmes.

\- Je verrai quand même plus Leroy ou Gold voler des culottes, avoua Ruby.

\- Non, Leroy est un mec cool. Il paraît même qu'il a un crush avec Astrid.

\- Astrid ? s'étonna Ruby. Faudra qu'on en rediscute avec les filles. Donc, il ne reste que Gold.

\- Moi, j'ai toujours dit qu'il avait une tête de pervers, dit Merida en prenant sa corbeille pour remonter chez elle.

\- On se voit chez moi dans dix minutes.

\- Ça marche.

Emma Swan devait faire un choix cornélien : petite robe d'été à bretelles mi-cuisses ou top et pantalon ¾ ? Elle ne connaissait pas encore les habitantes de la copropriété et il fallait faire bonne impression. La robe lui semblait plus appropriée mais elle se sentirait plus à l'aide dans le pantalon. Finalement, elle prit son courage à deux mains et enfila sa robe, accrocha son collier, un paire de boucles d'oreille et des sandalettes en jean.

Quand l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes, elle se trouva nez à nez avec la gérante de l'immeuble qui la scanna de la tête aux pieds.

\- J'ai… oublié mes lunettes de soleil, dit la blonde en repartant immédiatement.

Regina fut amusée de cette réaction. La mère biologique d'Henry n'avait vraiment pas confiance en elle. Surtout quand elle était face à la femme la plus puissante de la copropriété.

Emma ressortit de chez elle cinq minutes plus tard avec un chemisier blanc et son pantalon ¾. Cette fois-ci, elle ne croisa personne dans l'ascenseur, ni dans le hall d'entrée. Ruby lui ouvrit et l'invita à prendre place sur la terrasse. Il y avait déjà quatre autres femmes : deux rouquines, une Asiatique et une brune presque noiraude. Mais pas de Regina. Emma fut soulagée. Elles se présentèrent chaleureusement à la nouvelle habitante de la Forêt Enchantée.

\- Voici les cocktails ! annonça Ruby en arrivant avec un plateau avec des verres à pied contenant un liquide rouge-rose et décorés d'un quartier d'ananas.

\- Magnifique ! complimenta Ariel.

\- Tu es vraiment très douée. Faudra que tu m'apprennes un jour, dit Dorothy, sa voisine de palier qui était venue avec son petit chien gris nommé Toto.

\- Viens au Granny's de l'autre côté de la route et je te montrerai tous mes petits secrets, invita Ruby.

\- Le Granny's ? demanda Emma complètement perdue.

\- C'est l'endroit où je travaille, expliqua la grande brune. C'est le restaurant que tient ma grand-mère.

\- Qui est d'ailleurs aussi notre concierge, ajouta Mulan.

\- Elle gère un restaurant plus l'entretien des deux immeubles ? releva Emma, admirative devant le travail qu'accomplissait la vieille femme quotidiennement.

\- Elle ne passe pas tant de temps que ça au restaurant, avoua Ruby.

\- C'est Ruby la cheffe ! souligna Merida. Elle fait de super burgers, mais ce que je préfère, c'est les jalapenos fourrés au formage. Une tuerie !

\- Que diriez-vous de se faire une soirée burgers au Granny ? proposa Ariel.

\- J'aimerai bien, mais je suis au régime, avoua Dorothy. J'arrive plus à fermer mon jean favori.

\- Pas grave, c'est l'été. Tu n'as qu'à mettre des jupes, proposa Ariel mais Dorothy se sentit plutôt vexée.

\- On sert aussi de très bonnes salades, annonça Ruby.

\- Avec la sauce à la cacahuète ! rétorqua Mulan.

\- Ça a l'air très bon, dit Emma. Bon, vu que je suis nouvelle et que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire une pendaison de crémaillère, je vous invite toutes samedi soir au Granny.

\- Oui, pour l'invitation, dit Ruby. Mais tu vas la faire ta pendaison de crémaillère et inviter tout Storybrooke.

\- Tout Storybrooke ! s'étonna Emma. Mais il y a combien d'habitants ?

Les filles se regardèrent.

\- Un peu plus d'une soixantaine, devina Ruby. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Fais-le un jour de match de football et tu n'auras plus que vingt invités.

\- Et certains ne viennent jamais de toute façon, confia Ariel.

\- Ouais mais quand il y a de la bouffe gratos, ils rappliquent, dit Dorothy.

\- Toi tu penses à Whale ou à Peter, répondit Mulan.

\- Non, Peter, Felix et Cruella ne viennent que quand il y a de l'alcool, corrigea Ariel.

\- Et James, compléta Ruby. Tu te souviens quand il a vomi sur le canapé d'Archie ?

\- C'était dégueulasse, répondit Dorothy en faisant une grimace.

\- On n'a qu'à mettre des tables dehors et faire un souper canadien, proposa Emma. Comme ça chacun apportera ce qu'il voudra. Et mon appartement ne se transformera pas en boite à sardines.

\- Tu es un génie !

Ruby lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa. Emma, plutôt choquée par cette réaction excessive ne bougea pas.

\- Ouais, mais c'est toujours pas une pendaison de crémaillère, souligna Dorothy.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **ça me fait plaisir de voir votre enthousiasme pour cette fic. N'hésitez vraiment pas à écrire un petit commentaire. ça me fait toujours plaisir.  
Alors voici la suite des aventures des habitants de Storybrooke.  
Petite précision: Neal et Baelfire sont des persos différents.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : des clés, une blague et un squatteur**

Leroy était confortablement installé dans sa cabine de gardien d'immeuble à surveiller les vas-et-viens des habitants. Aucun visiteur n'était annoncé pour les prochains jours et il serait donc tranquille pour s'adonner à son passe-temps favori : les courses hippiques. Il étudiait méticuleusement les cotes du jour et lisait des articles parlant des chevaux engagés. Mais cette quiétude ne dura pas.

\- Leroy ! Leroy !

Il roula les yeux en reconnaissant la voix criarde et agaçante de celle qui allait lui ruiner une partie de sa journée : Anna d'Arendelle.

Une demi-heure plus tôt, la jeune fiancée se rendait à la cave pour remonter des pots de confiture. Avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers, elle complimenta Ursula sur sa jupe en cuir qui lui marquait fortement la taille. Se rendant compte qu'elle avouait que sa voisine du 3ème étage avait des kilos en trop, celle qui portait des nattes comme une fillette de 12 ans se sentit embarrassée.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! se justifia-t-elle. Tu es ravissante. Tu as un corps de diva d'opéra.

Mais en gesticulant, elle laissa tomber son trousseau de clés qui glissa entre la dalle en béton et la porte de l'ascenseur.

\- Mes clés ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu peux m'aider à les récupérer ? Elles sont sous l'ascenseur. Elsa et Kristoff ne sont pas à la maison et je dois préparer le repas.

\- Demande à quelqu'un qui n'a pas les mains boudinées, princesse, ironisa-t-elle avant de s'introduire dans la buanderie.

\- Il me faut un homme fort !

La brunette sauta dans l'ascenseur et pressa le chiffre 3. Elle tambourina à la porte 32 et afficha son plus grand sourire. Ou devait-elle plutôt faire la demoiselle en détresse ?

\- Anna ! Quel bon vent t'amène jusqu'à ma porte ? demanda Gaston qui portait une chemise rouge très ouverte qui laissait apparaître sa toison.

\- Euh… dit Anna quelque peu hypnotisée par cette pilosité abondante. J'ai… j'ai perdu mes clés.

\- Demande à Regina. Elle doit avoir un double.

\- En fait, elle ne son pas perdues, répliqua-t-elle avec un rire nerveux. Je… je les ai laissées tomber sous l'ascenseur.

\- Et tu as besoin d'un homme fort pour soulever la bête, devina-t-il.

\- Exactement ! Tu es mon sauveur !

Très confiant, Gaston se rendit avec Anna au sous-sol et mit ses doigts vers l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Garde les portes ouvertes, dit-il, le visage cramoisi par l'effort intense. Tu pèses combien ?

\- Quoi ?

Anna fut choquée par cette question. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ? Gaston trouvait que l'ascenseur était anormalement lourd. Mais comme sa voisine se trouvait dans la cabine à appuyer sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes, il pensait qu'elle était plus lourde qu'elle n'y paraissait.

\- Tu crois que tu vas y arriver ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Gaston, les dents serrées et les muscles bandés.

Au septième étage, Regina commençait à s'impatienter. Elle pressa vigoureusement le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, toujours rouge, pour la 45ème fois. Comme elle avait chaussé ses escarpins, il était hors de question pour que la Reine de l'immeuble emprunte la voie des pauvres : les escaliers. Au cinquième étage, Ashley avait posé sa corbeille de linge sur le sol et regardait le bouton d'appel dubitativement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas le jour où Granny récurait l'ascenseur et le bloquait pour quelques minutes au rez. Au rez, les bras chargés de paquets, Zelena n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle se demandait bien qui était l'abruti qui monopolisait l'ascenseur. Sa patience atteignait ses limites lorsqu'elle vit son bac de glace commencer à dégeler.

\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher de l'aide ? demanda Anna à Gaston qui avait à peine soulevé la bête comme il le disait de quelques centimètres.

\- J'y… j'y suis presque.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ? dit Zelena en arrivant, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Gaston m'aide à récupérer mes clés. Elles sont juste là. On voit mon porte-clés bonhomme de neige.

\- Tu es allée chercher Leroy ? demanda la rouquine exaspérée par la maladresse de sa voisine.

\- Ah non… avoua-t-elle. Je vais aller le chercher.

\- J'y… j'y suis presque, marmonna Gaston, couvert de sueur et les doigts endoloris.

\- VAS CHERCHER LEROY ! gueula Zelena qui ne voulait pas lécher sa glace à la pistache avant le repas de midi.

L'homme à tout faire arriva avec sa caisse à outils sans vraiment se presser. Il demanda à Gaston de laisser les professionnels faire leur boulot.

\- Mais je suis un professionnel, dit Gaston en montrant ses muscles.

\- Tu es prof de gym, pas réparateur.

Vexé, le grand brun ne répliqua pas. Leroy sortit une clé et l'ascenseur s'éleva de trente centimètres. Celui qu'on traitait de nain s'accroupit et passa sa main sous la bête et attrapa le bonhomme de neige.

\- Oh merci Leroy ! Tu es mon héros !

Elle lui sauta au cou et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Embarrassé, il lui répondit qu'il n'avait fait que son travail et que la prochaine fois, elle devrait aller directement le chercher au lieu de s'adresser à des amateurs !

\- Ma glace a fondu ! se plaignit Zelena.

* * *

Henry et Baelfire, les deux garçons de onze ans, étaient assis sur le château en bois de la place de jeux. Henry lui racontait comment il était heureux que sa mère biologique habite à présent dans le même immeuble que lui.

\- J'adore passer du temps avec elle, confia-t-il. Même si j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas trop envie de me dire pourquoi elle m'a abandonné.

\- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, répondit Bae qui regardait ses pieds se balancer dans le vide. Mes parents ne font que de se disputer et de se critiquer. Quand je suis chez maman, elle dit que papa est un monstre. Et quand je suis chez papa, il dit que maman est une égoïste.

\- Au moins, tu connais tes deux parents et tu sais ce qui s'est passé. Emma m'a juste dit que mon père était un pompier et qu'il était mort.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir un héros comme père, jalousa Bae. Maman répète toujours que papa est un lâche.

\- Elle dit peut-être ça parce qu'elle ne l'aime plus, supposa Henry.

\- Peut-être. Si on faisait un truc marrant ?

Bae se redressa d'un coup et sa mine triste s'envola. A la place, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage. Les deux garçons se rendirent au pied de Neverland devant le panneau des interphones.

\- Tu sais ce qu'est une conf-call ? demanda Bae à Henry.

\- Eh… c'est pas quand on Skype ?

\- Regarde.

Bae appuya en même temps sur les boutons de dix appartements. Ils entendirent diverses voix demander qui c'était.

\- C'est le facteur, dit Bae en prenant une voix grave. J'ai un paquet.

Les deux garçons coururent se cacher derrière un buisson en rigolant. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent l'ascenseur bonder se vider et s'amusèrent de l'expression d'étonnement et de confusion sur les visages de Blue, Cora, Arthur, Astrid et Tink.

\- Encore une blague de ce sale gosse ! râla Cora. Gold tu vas m'entendre !

Henry regarda Baelfire qui était mort de rire.

\- Tu vas te faire gronder en rentrant.

\- T'inquiète pas. Si je suis privé de télé, j'irai chez maman.

Une fois tous les habitants de Neverland partis, les deux garçons décidèrent de recommencer l'opération aux interphones de l'autre immeuble. Cette fois, Baelfire alla se cacher derrière un buisson pour monter la garde alors qu'Henry s'approchait du lieu du crime. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à presser les boutons, Bae vit quelqu'un approcher à grands pas de l'entrée principale en direction de la Forêt Enchantée. C'était une femme très élégante qui portait une jupe crayon noire, une blouse en soie verte et des escarpins noirs.

\- Henry ! murmura Bae, mais le fils de Regina ne semblait pas l'entendre. Henry barre-toi !

Après avoir pressé quelques interphones et annoncé le facteur, Henry se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la grande rouquine.

\- Tante Zelena ! dit-il avec un large sourire forcé afin de cacher son délit.

\- Tu me déçois jeune homme, répondit-elle, les mains sur les hanches. C'est ce que ta mère t'apprend ?

\- Non, non. C'était juste pour rigoler. C'était un jeu avec…

\- Avec qui ? Mini Gold ?

A ce moment-ci Felix ouvrit la porte d'entrée, cherchant le facteur du regard.

\- Il n'est pas là ?

\- Il est tombé dans le puits, plaisanta Zelena sans ciller.

\- Ah, ah, ah. Très drôle. J'attends ma combinaison en cuir et mon fouet avec impatience.

Choquée, Zelena écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sans prononcer le moindre mot alors que le blondinet filait dans la cage d'escalier. Mary Margaret, Cruella et Merida sortirent de l'ascenseur et repartirent aussitôt en voyant que ce n'était qu'une farce. Zelena traîna Henry par l'oreille jusqu'à l'ascenseur et pressa le numéro 7.

\- Pitié tata. Ne lui dit rien, supplia le jeune garçon.

La rouquine le regarda dans le miroir et vit qu'il était vraiment apeuré de la probable réaction de sa mère. Soudain, elle eut une idée et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage. Elle appuya sur le numéro 6 et l'amena chez elle.

\- Si tu veux que je ne dise rien, tu viendras faire la vaisselle tous les après-midi après avoir fait tes devoirs et avant d'aller jouer avec cet idiot de Baelfire, annonça-t-elle. Sinon, je raconte tout à ta mère. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, promit-il avant d'enfiler les gants jaunes de sa tante.

* * *

Dans la buanderie de la Forêt Enchantée, Ashley Boyd se lamenta une fois de plus en sortant ses draps de la machine.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Emma qui mettait de la poudre dans le compartiment approprié de la deuxième machine.

\- Les draps sont roses… je suis vraiment nulle.

\- Essaye la javel. Ça marche à tous les coups.

Désespérée, elle reposa les draps dans la corbeille, dévoilant son ventre bien arrondi. Emma comprit immédiatement que sa voisine était enceinte et probablement sur le point d'accoucher.

\- J'ai ressenti des contractions la nuit dernière, confia-t-elle en se caressant le ventre.

\- Félicitations.

\- Je… je ne peux pas avoir ce bébé.

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda Emma en s'appuyant sur la machine.

\- Parce que personne ne pense que je suis prête pour ça. Et personne ne pense non plus que j'en suis capable. D'ailleurs, je suis bonne à rien.

\- Tu t'en fous, lâcha la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Quoi ?

\- Envoie-les sur les roses. Quel âge as-tu ?

\- 19.

\- J'en avais 18.

\- Quand tu as eu un enfant ?

\- Ouais. Et je sais ce que tout le monde adore te dire ce que tu peux et ne peux pas faire, surtout avec un enfant. Mais peu importe ce que tu choisis, de le garder ou non, c'est ta décision.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Ça ne l'est jamais. Les gens ne vont jamais cesser de te dire qui tu es ta vie entière. Tu dois juste faire face et répondre « non, je suis qui je suis ». Tu veux que les gens te voient différemment ? Alors fais-le. Si tu veux changer les choses, tu dois te sortir et faire en sorte de changer les choses toi-même, parce qu'il n'y a pas de marraines bonnes fées dans ce monde.

Emma laissa Ashley à ses réflexions et remonta à son appartement. Elle croisa Robin qui se dirigeait vers les caves avec un sac en tissu rempli de provisions. Il ouvrit la porte et alluma la grande lumière. Avant de déambuler dans cette zone, il vérifia que personne n'approchait. Il referma la porte derrière lui et alla jusqu'au box 44. Il ouvrit la porte en bois qui n'était pas verrouillée et donna une petite tape avec le bout de sa chaussure contre… un autre pied. Un grognement se fit entendre et une masse sombre roula sur elle-même.

\- Eh Will, murmura le jardinier. Je t'apporte de quoi manger.

\- Bloody hell, râla-t-il. J'étais en plein rêve.

\- Rêve ? s'étonna Robin. On est en plein milieu d'après-midi.

Depuis qu'il s'était fait expulser de son appartement par l'homme de main de Gold, Will squattait son ancienne cave et Robin, son meilleur ami lui apportait de quoi manger. L'indésirable de Storybrooke faisait sa lessive dans l'évier de la buanderie et se lavait en pleine nuit dans la piscine. Une fois, il avait oublié de mettre un petit caillou pour bloquer la porte d'entrée et il s'était retrouvé dehors à se cacher derrière les buissons. Et manque de bol, à 4 heures du matin la pluie l'avait copieusement arrosé. A l'aube, le petit chien de Dorothy n'arrêtait pas de l'aboyer. Heureusement pour lui, il avait trouvé une balle de tennis crevée qu'il avait lancé au loin. La chance avait été de son côté car son fidèle ami Robin l'avait fait rentrer à nouveau dans le sous-sol.

\- Tu ne peux plus rester ici, avertit Robin pendant que Will mordit dans un gros bout de pain.

\- Pourquoi ? articula-t-il péniblement, la bouche pleine de mie.

\- L'appartement 44 est occupé.

\- Depuis longtemps ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Quelques jours.

\- Et tu ne m'a rien dit ? accusa le hors-la-loi.

\- Je te l'ai dit le jour de son arrivée ! rappela Robin. Il faut que tu partes. Emma va venir dès qu'elle aura besoin de sa cave.

\- Elle est cool ?

\- Je crois.

\- Elle a un mec ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu crois qu'elle sera d'accord pour que je dorme sur son canapé ?

\- Will ! Bon sang. Prends-toi en main. Vas bosser et paies-toi un appart.

\- Je ne peux pas. J'ai une grosse dette et Gold va tout me prendre si je gagne le moindre cent.

\- Tout ? Mais il ne te reste rien. A part le foutoir que t'as entassé dans ma cave.

\- On ne peut pas partir d'ici. C'est une vraie malédiction, avoua Will. Le contrat qu'on a signé avec Gold est un contrat à vie.

\- Dis pas de connerie, répondit Robin qui commençait à en avoir assez des divagations de son ami.

\- Relis le contrat. Tu verras, jamais tu ne pourras payer entièrement ton appartement et si tu pars, tu auras des dettes envers Gold jusqu'à ce que ton logement soit entièrement payé.

\- Il suffit de le revendre, répliqua Robin.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit dans le contrat. Lis les petits caractères. Gold peut te poursuivre jusque dans l'au-delà. Et Regina peut te persécuter jusqu'à la fin.

\- J'ai promis à Roland d'aller faire du poney. A bientôt, conclut Robin qui n'en pouvait plus.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hello les Oncers!  
** **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fic et je vous remercie chaleureusement en vous faisant de gros câlins!  
** **Aujourd'hui, de nombreuses personnes vont regarder le match d'ouverture de l'Euro en France et pour fêter l'événement, je vous propose un chapitre spécial Euro! Comment les habitants de Storybrooke se préparent-ils? Qui se réjouit et qui se demande ce qu'il va faire pendant un mois? Que va faire la Storybrooke Mafia pour maintenir l'ordre?  
** **Je tiens à préciser que je n'y connais rien en football et que je ne suis pas les compétitions. Donc, je m'excuse si j'ai écrit des bêtises.  
** **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : spécial Euro 2016**

Il ne restait que quelques heures avant le coup d'envoi de l'Euro 2016 en France et Tinkerbell était fébrile. Elle attendait tous les deux ans ces grandes compétitions. Mais pas pour les matches, ni pour les joueurs. Non, ce que Tink recherchait c'était un homme. Elle était convaincue que le football faisait ressortir toute la virilité des mecs, trop féminisés par la société actuelle selon elle. Elle aimait les entendre hurler, montrer leurs poils et leurs mollets. Pendant la coupe du monde au Brésil, elle s'était rapprochée de Killian Jones. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il lui avoue qu'il l'aimait bien pour sa bonne humeur pendant les matches mais ne s'imaginait pas se caser avec une fille rencontrée autour d'une bière. Elle avait pleuré pendant deux semaines et était à deux doigts de s'inscrire dans un couvent. Heureusement que ses amies l'en avait dissuadée.

Pour cette nouvelle compétition, elle misait sur une décoration de son appartement aux couleurs du pays qui allait, selon elle, remporter le tournoi. Elle s'était acheté aussi quelques maillots avec les noms des stars de l'équipe. Comme le foot était un sport dangereux, elle préférait être prévoyante. Et ne pas miser que sur un seul joueur. On sonna à la porte et elle découvrit Marco qui la fixait du regard.

\- Eh… Tink, bafouilla-t-il. Je viens pour ton robinet qui goutte. Je vois que tu es prête pour l'Euro.

\- Je suis dans les starting blocs ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Le pauvre homme était gêné par la tenue de la blonde. Non pas qu'elle portait le maillot du Portugal, mais plutôt parce qu'elle avait oublié d'enfiler un short ou une jupe... ainsi qu'une culotte!

* * *

Dans le garage sous-terrain, Hadès était en trait de policher sa splendide Chevrolet rouge de collection. Cette voiture, c'était son bébé. Il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et si quelqu'un osait lui faire la moindre rayure, il l'envoyait directement en enfer ! Il sifflotait, tout en admirant son reflet dans le pare-choc chromé.

\- Il y a encore une tache, plaisanta Zelena en s'approchant.

\- Où ça ? Où ça ? demanda-t-il en pleine panique.

Mais comme la rouquine s'approchait en rigolant, il comprit que ce n'était qu'une petite blague.

\- Tu es mauvaise Zelena.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Mais c'est comme ça que je t'apprécie.

Elle observa la voiture un instant et constata qu'elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Hadès lui avait mis un drapeau belge accroché au-dessus de la portière conducteur.

\- Tu supportes la Belgique ? demanda-t-elle surprise de ce choix.

\- Pas la Belgique. Les Diables Rouges. Je sens qu'ils vont faire un carnage. Qui supportes-tu ?

\- En général, je supporte le Brésil.

\- Eh Zelena, es-tu au courant que le Brésil n'est pas en Europe ?

\- Alors je vais suivre la Suède, dit-elle sans grande conviction. J'aime les beaux blonds.

\- Ah, tu regardes les matchs pour les joueurs, constata-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a autre chose à regarder ?

Cette question le prit au dépourvu.

\- Que dirais-tu de voir le match Belgique-Suède chez moi avec un gros pot de pop-corn et des klaxons bien bruyants.

\- Bonne idée, répondit-elle. J'apporterai de la bière.

* * *

Baelfire s'approcha de la place de jeux où Peter et Félix étaient en pleine concentration sur le banc.

\- Que faites-vous ? demanda le fils de Gold.

\- Ça se voit pas ? dit Félix.

\- On colle nos autocollants Panini, ajouta Peter.

\- Vous êtes pas un peu vieux pour ça ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- Tu crois que c'est réservé aux moins de dix ans ? rétorqua Félix.

\- J'ai onze ans et j'ai aussi un album.

Les adolescents ne prirent pas la peine de répondre. Felix ôtait la protection des vignettes qu'il balançait dans l'herbe et Peter les collaient aux endroits appropriés.

\- Eh ! Si on faisait des échanges ? proposa Bae en basculant son sac d'école par-dessus son épaule.

Il l'ouvrit et sortit son album ainsi qu'une pile d'autocollants et une liste avec des numéros.

\- J'ai noté tous ceux qui me manquent, annonça-t-il en montrant sa liste aux deux ados.

\- Dommage, on n'en a aucun, rétorqua Félix.

\- T'as même pas regardé, insista Baelfire en lui mettant la liste sous le nez.

\- Mais par contre, tu en as plein qui nous manque, ajouta Peter avec un sourire mauvais. Tu nous les file et peut-être qu'on t'en donnera un qui te manque.

Baelfire regarda son paquet d'autocollants à double. S'il les donnait tous, il ne pourrait plus trouver les autres.

\- Regarde, j'ai Ronaldo, dit Peter en agitant la carte que tous les petits enfants rêvaient d'avoir.

\- Bon d'accord.

Bae donna tous ses doublons contre Ronaldo. Il s'en alla heureux d'avoir cette carte magique comme il l'appelait, mais il était déçu d'avoir perdu toutes les autres.

* * *

Aurore était paniquée. Elle détestait le football et elle savait que son mari Philip n'allait pas rater un seul match. Allongée dans son transat rayé rose et blanc sur sa terrasse au pied de Neverland, elle surfait sur sa tablette. Après quelques recherches, elle tomba sur un article intéressant : « Comment survivre à l'Euro en tant que femme en 6 leçons ».

\- Profitez de faire une cure de sommeil d'un mois, lit-elle à haute voix. Ils sont marrants. Et on fait comment quand son homme hurle à chaque but et si ce n'est pas lui, c'est le voisin ?

La deuxième solution était de partir en weekend entre copines. Mais avec son fils, Aurore se voyait mal imposer un bébé à ses amies qui aimaient les bars et les discothèques. Faire du sport ? Ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. La quatrième solution était de demander un mois de vacances tout frais payé à son mari. Bonne idée s'ils ne partaient pas toute la famille en vacance à la fin juillet. La solution suivante la déconcerta : aller dans une fan zone toute équipée (drapeaux, maquillage, vuvuzella) et aller hurler pour supporter son équipe afin de l'épater. Aurore ne se sentait pas le cran d'enfiler un maillot trop large, de se maquiller comme un cheyenne et de hurler comme une folle échappée d'un asile psychiatrique. Il ne restait qu'une solution dans la liste : emballer la télévision avec des billets de 5 Euros pour que son homme « regard l'Euro ». Quelle idée saugrenue ! Désespérée, elle se leva et se prépara une Margarita… son dernier recours.

\- Après, je ferai une cure de désintoxication, se promit-elle.

* * *

Au septième étage de Neverland, Granny, Regina et Gold était en pleine réunion de crise.

\- Comment va-t-on gérer les hurlements ? demanda Granny. Certains doivent se lever tôt pour aller travailler et ont besoin de dormir.

\- Il risque d'y avoir des rassemblements, souligna Regina quelque peu inquiète.

\- Ça va être la pagaille, prévint la plus âgée. Ils pourraient jeter des œufs si leur équipe perd.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas mes dames, j'ai pris les choses en main, annonça Gold très calmement. Je viens d'imprimer une charte des cinquante règles d'or à appliquer pendant ce mois… disons festif.

\- Cinquante ? s'étonna Granny. Vous croyez vraiment que Cruella, Jones ou encore Peter vont lire plus que deux règles ?

\- Il faut être plus malin qu'eux. En haut, j'ai mis les règles les plus restrictives comme l'interdiction de monter le volume de son téléviseur, pas plus de quatre personnes rassemblées pour voir un match et grillades interdites sur les balcons. Mais en bas, j'ai décidé d'autoriser les drapeaux au balcon et on installera même une fan zone pour les matchs importants. J'ai un rétroprojecteur.

\- Quelle générosité, se moqua Granny.

\- C'est ingérable, rouspéta Regina.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est ingérable, _dearie_ ? s'inquiéta Gold en appuyant ses coudes sur la table. Pour le bruit, ceux qui travaillent ou qui ont des enfants iront eux-mêmes frapper aux portes. Pareil pour les odeurs. Pour les déchets, ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Et pour les déprédations, eh bien disons que ça fera du travail à Leroy qui glande toute la journée dans sa cabine de gardien.

* * *

Anton, Graham, Arthur et Archie regardaient Gold afficher les règles de bonne conduite durant l'Euro 2016 dans le hall d'entrée de Neverland.

\- Mais non ! râla Anton. Ce n'est pas juste. Avec les copains on a déjà prévu des soirées bière-pizzas.

\- L'Euro c'est la fête ! lança Arthur. Vous êtes trop vieux pour vous souvenir comment c'est de s'amuser ?

\- _Dearie_ , je sais très bien m'amuser, répondit le propriétaire des lieux. Et ces règles ont été validées par le conseil pour que tout le monde s'amuse.

\- Le conseil ? Pfff. La Storybrooke Mafia, ouais ! ajouta Arthur.

\- Gold, laissez les gens faire ce qu'ils veulent, proposa Archie. C'est juste pour un mois.

\- Comment s'appelle le milieu social d'un endroit ou d'une nation où il n'y a pas de règle ? demanda Gold.

\- L'anarchie, répondit Graham dépité.

\- Ici, c'est une dictature ! se plaignit Arthur.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Milah qui se joignit au groupe avec un large sourire et en portant le maillot de l'équipe d'Italie.

\- Alors, on trouve le moyen de faire chier le monde ? demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire ironique à son ex.

\- Non, je mets des règles en place avant que ça ne dégénère.

\- C'est toi qui es un dégénéré.

Face à tant de politesse, les habitants de Neverland ne savaient plus où regarder.

\- D'ailleurs, les règles s'appliquent également à ceux qui ne regardent pas les matchs, précisa-t-il.

\- T'as trouvé le moyen d'emmerder tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle en faisant une moue d'admiration. Alors là, tu m'épates.

\- Ce sont des règles de savoir vivre. Rien de plus.

\- Reste cloitrer dans ta tour d'ivoire et laisse les gens vivre, lui dit-elle avant de s'adresser aux quatre hommes qui auraient voulu disparaître. Ne prêtez pas attention à ces conneries. Profitez bien des matchs et hurlez bien fort.

Elle sortit de l'immeuble, son cabas à la main et un large sourire sur le visage. Elle adorait ses confrontations avec Gold, et surtout devant des témoins. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à sa liste car ce soir, elle avait un invité : Killan Jones.

* * *

Regina se passait un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux soyeux et se remit une couche de rouge à lèvres.

\- Henry ? demanda-t-elle en haussant la voix pour que le jeune garçon l'entende depuis sa chambre qui se trouvait au fond du couloir. Tu es prêt ?

Elle contrôla son sac avec un petit sourire. Elle allait passé une excellente soirée, elle le savait et s'en réjouissait. Avec son fils, ils allaient échapper pour quelques heures aux idioties en tous genres des habitants de Storybrooke. Elle perdit son sourire quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle fit claquer ses talons sur son carrelage pour bien signifier au visiteur qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

\- Mademoiselle Swan. Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite ?

\- Ravie de vous voir, répondit la blonde quelque peu interloquée par la remarque de la mère adoptive de son fils.

Mais ce qui la surprit le plus était que Regina portait un maillot de football. Elle l'avait toujours vu porter des tailleurs strictes et jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginée porter une telle tenue.

\- Je viens chercher Henry. On va au cinéma.

\- Hors de question, répliqua la noiraude. C'est avec moi qu'il sort ce soir.

\- Mais on s'était mises d'accord et…

\- C'est non. Il reste avec moi.

\- Je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on se dispute, interrompit Henry qui était sorti de sa chambre.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda Emma. Ce soir, c'est lasagne chez Granny's, puis film et popcorn. Tu pourras même avoir une glace.

Henry semblait hésiter alors que ses deux mères le regardaient. Elles étaient suspendues à ses lèvres, scrutant le moindre signe à interpréter.

\- Regina m'a promis d'aller à la fan zone en ville. On va manger des nuggets et regarder le concert avant le match.

\- Tu aimes le football ? s'étonna Emma qui pensait qu'il n'était pas intéressé par le sport.

\- On voit bien que vous ne le connaissez pas, ajouta Regina avec un sourire mauvais.

Henry plongea une main dans le sac de Regina et en sortit un drapeau français.

\- On ira voir un film une autre fois. Ce soir, je vais encourager les Bleus.

* * *

Anna était en train de décorer tous les muffins qu'elle avait fait durant l'après-midi. Elle étalait sa pâte à sucre, la découpait, la façonnait.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda Kristoff qui venait de rentrer du travail et qui ôtait ses chaussures.

Le fiancé était toujours effaré de voir à quel point sa dulcinée pouvait être bordélique. La cuisine ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille. L'évier débordait d'ustensiles sales, il y avait de la farine partout et des muffins cramés et sans doute indécollables se trouvaient dans des moules abandonnés sur la cuisinière.

\- Je fais un muffin par nation. Certains sont assez difficiles. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire l'aigle albanais.

\- T'as qu'à mettre une étoile noire. Ça fera l'affaire, dit-il pragmatiquement.

\- Oh non ! Il faut que ça soit parfait.

Anna était en train de finir les drapeaux les plus simples comme le français ou l'allemand.

\- On les mangera à chaque fois qu'une équipe perd, annonça-t-elle en collant un rectangle vert sur le muffin italien.

\- Tu sais, au début, chaque nation va jouer trois matchs.

Elle regarda ses muffins et comprit le problème. Elle n'en avait pas assez.

\- Alors, on ne croquera qu'une morse dedans !

\- Anna, la compétition dure un mois. Ils vont être tous secs tes muffins.

\- Kristoff, dit Anna en faisant ses yeux de petite princesse comme lorsqu'elle voulait demander quelque chose.

\- Oui, chérie, dit Kristoff en s'attendant au pire.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer encore une fois toutes les règles, demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire et en clignant des yeux.

\- Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais promis à Merida de lui monter son étagère Ikea.

* * *

Pour le match d'ouverture, Ruby avait décidé de cuisiner des boulettes de viande qu'elle servirait à ses amies avec de la salade et des carottes. Sans oublier les incontournables popcorns.

\- Ça sent bon, dit Dorothy en pénétrant dans l'appartement par la porte-fenêtre ouverte.

\- Merci, j'espère que ça plaira à toutes les filles. Salut Toto !

La grande brune qui portait un mini short rouge se baissa pour saluer le compagnon à poil de sa voisine.

\- Comme ce n'est pas du poisson, Ariel ne va pas nous refaire un exposé sur notre impact sur la diminution de la population de poissons dans les océans. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait gavé la dernière fois.

\- Ariel est une gentille fille, répondit la belle brune un peu trop maquillée. Elle prend juste un peu trop à cœur la défense des animaux marins.

On sonna un coup à la porte et Mulan accompagnée d'Ariel entrèrent dans l'appartement du rez.

\- J'ai déjà faim, dit Mulan en sentant la bonne odeur qui émanait de la cuisine.

\- Ça tombe bien, c'est prêt, annonça la maîtresse de maison pendant que ses copines s'installèrent sur le canapé.

\- Ah tu as fait des boulettes en hommages aux boulettes que les joueurs vont faire ? demanda Ariel.

\- C'était l'idée.

Elle prit la télécommande et changea la chaîne.

\- Moi je parie que les Roumains vont déculotter les Français, dit Dorothy en plongeant sa main dans le bol de popcorns.

\- Pas possible, rétorqua Ariel qui avait enfilé le maillot des Bleus et s'était peint des cœurs aux couleurs de la France sur ses joues. Les Français sont trop beaux pour perdre.

\- Et trop bien entraînés, ajouta Mulan.

\- Place au match France-Roumanie, annonça Ruby.

\- Chantez la Marseillaise avec moi ! proposa Ariel en se levant. _Allons enfants de la Patrie…_

* * *

 ** _Bon match à tous et n'oubliez pas d'écrire un petit commentaire :)_**

 ** _Je vous annonce que si personne ne met de commentaire constructif, j'arrête la publication de cette fic. Je le fais pour le plaisir, pour passer un bon moment pendant le hiatus. Mais si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul ou que si c'est pas du SQ, ça sera à chier, passez plutôt votre chemin et abstenez-vous. Car de tels commentaires sont hyper blessants. Ne laissez pas une minorité vous gâcher le plaisir de lire cette fic. Si vous l'aimez, manifestez-vous. Vous être plus de 200 à lire chaque chapitre. Merci de votre compréhension. Taika Tarina_**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **Voici le chapitre 7 que je ne pensais jamais poster. J'avais écrit lors de la publication du chapitre précédent que s'il n'y avait pas de nouveau commentaire, je ne mettrai pas en ligne le chapitre suivant. Malgré le nombre assez impressionnant de lecteurs pendant la semaine, toujours rien. Ce chapitre est le chapitre de la dernière chance. S'il n'y a pas de commentaire (et par pitié pas insultant! Vous pouvez ne pas aimer mais il y a la manière de le dire), j'arrêterai définitivement de poster les chapitres de cette fic qui n'a pour but que de vous divertir pendant le hiatus.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : un hôte indésirable, un rideau récalcitrant, des petites pilules et une douche écossaise**

Emma Swan profita des offres avantageuses du super marché pour s'acheter une bonne réserve de rouleaux de papier de toilettes. Pour la première depuis son arrivée, elle allait utiliser sa cave. Elle attrapa tous les emballages du coffre de sa bug jaune, refusant l'aide que proposa August, puis se dirigea directement vers la porte menant aux caves.

Elle se dandina dans le couloir pour ne pas faire tomber ses paquets avant d'avoir atteint la porte numéro 44. Elle les posa à terre et glissa la main dans la poche arrière droite de son jean pour y attraper son trousseau de clés. Mais à sa grande surprise, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Elle la tira dans un grincement et découvrit un sac de couchage, des paquets de chips entamés et des canettes de bière. Quelqu'un squattait sa cave !

\- Putain !

Furieuse, elle fouilla dans les affaires abandonnées à la recherche d'indices sur la personne. Ne trouvant rien, elle repartit dans le couloir et vit que la porte de la buanderie était entrouverte. Ce qu'elle vit la choqua. Sa mâchoire descendit que quelques centimètres et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un homme était en train d'uriner dans l'évier ! Il ferma sa zipette et ils se firent face.

\- Mais… marmonna la blonde. Que faites-vous là ? Et comment oser vous pisser dans notre buanderie ?

\- Salut ma belle, dit l'inconnu en se passant la main dans ses cheveux coupés très courts sur les côté pour cacher son embarras. Je… je vis ici.

\- Quel appartement ? demanda Emma.

\- Le 44.

\- Impossible, dit-elle en croisant les bras. J'habite au 44.

\- Ah ! Vous devez être Emma Swan.

\- Et j'en déduis que vous être Will Scarlett, celui qui a cultivé des vers à farine dans ses céréales.

\- Ça doit être Regina qui vous l'a dit. Elle a de l'humour… ria-t-il, toujours aussi embarrassé.

\- C'est vous qui campez dans ma cave ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

\- C'est… c'est juste temporaire.

\- Je sais ce que c'est que d'être dans la merde, mais vous ne pouvez pas vivre dans la cave.

\- Est-ce que vous seriez d'accord de m'héberger quelques jours ? demanda-t-il. Le canapé fera l'affaire.

\- Vous n'avez pas un ami qui vit ici ?

Après ces mots, il frappa vigoureusement à la porte 11.

\- Robin ! hurla Marian depuis la cuisine. Vas ouvrir, j'ai les mains sales.

Son mari se décolla péniblement du canapé en grognant. Il allait rater l'élection de Miss Bûcheron aux championnats du monde de débardage à cheval en Ecosse. Quand il vit son ami sur son paillasson, il sursauta.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- Tu peux m'héberger mon pote ? S'il te plaît, supplia Will.

\- ROBIN ! C'EST QUI ? hurla Marian.

\- Euh, c'est… c'est Jefferson qui a besoin d'un conseil de jardinage, mentit-il. Retourne à la cave !

\- Impossible. Swan veut que je dégage.

\- Merde… dit Robin en regardant le paillasson qui avait besoin d'un coup d'aspirateur.

\- Salut Will ! dit Roland en regardant le visiteur avec un large sourire.

\- Roland, voyons, insista son père. C'est Jefferson.

\- Salut Roland ! répondit Will avec un grand sourire qui lui donnait un air idiot.

\- Allez, va jouer dans ta chambre, ajouta Robin.

\- A bientôt Will.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent.

\- Comment on fait ? demanda Will. On ne va pas le tuer ?

\- Non, mais tu déconnes grave ! Tu as cambriolé la cave de Jones et bu sa réserve de rhum ?

\- T'as une solution ?

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée, lui révéla le jardinier.

* * *

Killian Jones était tellement impatient de réceptionner son paquet qu'il laissa tomber ses clés, se prit la porte de l'ascenseur sur le nez, appuya sur le numéro 1 au lieu du rez et faillit faire une collision frontale avec Jefferson.

\- Killian Jones ? demanda le facteur.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, annonça le brun avec un sourire de gosse aussi excité qu'avant Noël.

Il signa sur le scanner de l'employé postal et récupéra un gros sac en plastique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as commandé ? demanda Felix qui rongeait un crayon.

\- Un filet de camouflage, mate.

\- Pour te camoufler de quoi ?... Ah je vois, dit-il après avoir eu une illumination. C'est pour espionner les meufes ! Ou alors pour voler leurs culottes ?

\- Pas du tout. C'est pour cacher un trésor, avoua-t-il.

\- Un trésor ? Quel trésor ?

\- Tu vois Felix, dit le brun en s'approchant du blondinet comme pour lui confier un secret. Si je te le disais, je devrai te tuer.

Il sourit, prit son gros sac et retourna dans son appartement. Il prit un escabeau et décrocha ses rideaux qui n'étaient pas des rideaux mais des filets de pêche. A Neverland, juste en face, Milah qui faisait ses vitres se demandait bien ce que Jones faisait. Lavait-il ses rideaux ? Aucune chance. Il ne lavait jamais son pantalon en cuir. Alors pourquoi laverait-il ses rideaux ? Killian la salua et sortit son filet de camouflage de l'armée.

\- Pouah, c'est quoi cette odeur ? lâcha-t-il en faisant une grimace qui provoqua un fou rire chez sa voisine.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ni une, ni deux, il grimpa sur son escabeau pour les accrocher. Mais ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, c'est que les trous du filet se prirent dans la première marche. Le bras droit tendu, il tira pour faire passer le filet dans ses crochets. Mais comme il manquait deux centimètres, il tira encore et son escabeau glissa sur son parquet ! Il se retrouva pendu à sa tringle à rideaux qui céda et le séducteur chuta lourdement sur le dos. Témoin de la scène, Milah hurla, lâchant son racloir. Elle se précipita dans l'ascenseur, son téléphone mobile à la main.

\- Killian ! Killian ! Réponds !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au 3ème et Artur la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

\- C'est Killian ! Il est tombé chez lui, cria-t-elle complètement hystérique. Faut que j'appelle une ambulance, la police, les pompiers, l'armée,…

\- Allons voir, dit-il calmement. Ce n'est peut-être rien.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?

\- C'est un survivant. Ne l'oublie pas.

Moins de trois minutes plus tard, Arthur sonna à la porte de l'appartement de Killian.

\- Il ne répond pas ! s'impatienta Milah.

\- Attends un peu. Je viens de sonner. Il est peut-être en train de lâcher une pêche.

Elle sortit son trousseau de clés et en planta une dans la serrure.

\- Tu as la clé de chez lui ? demanda Arthur, surpris.

\- J'arrose ses plantes quand il est en voyage, expliqua-t-elle en se précipitant dans l'appartement. KILLIAN !

Elle entra en trombe dans son salon et le découvrit assis, les jambes écartées et le dos appuyé contre son fauteuil à boire du rhum ! Elle se figea un instant, la bouche bêtement ouverte alors que le brun à la barbe de trois jours la regardait de ses yeux bleus envoûtants.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était un survivant, commenta Arthur.

Il resta perplexe. Non pas devant Killian ou Milah qui s'inquiétait pour son voisin. Son regard parcourut au moins deux fois le salon de Jones ainsi que son balcon qui était bien visible vu qu'il n'avait plus de rideau et ne trouva aucune plante.

* * *

Belle French était en train de ronger un crayon bleu, penchée sur un gros pavé d'histoire de l'art à la Renaissance. Elle prit son cahier et y apposa ses dernières notes. Dans son appartement, il faisait très chaud et rien ne semblait la rafraîchir et l'aider à se concentrer pour préparer ses examens. Elle avait déjà bu deux litres de thé glacé et tout l'effet que la boisson avait eu était de la faire visiter sa salle de bain cinq fois. Elle tourna la page de son livre lorsque quelqu'un sonna à sa porte.

\- Will ? s'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je… je viens te trouver parce que tu me manques.

Elle ? Lui manquer ? Elle était très surprise de sa remarque. Jamais quand il vivait au 4ème étage ils n'avaient noué d'amitié profonde. Bien sûr, comme la plupart des hommes célibataires de la copropriété, il avait essayé de la draguer. Will était drôle et il était de bonne compagnie mais il n'était pas assez cultivé pour lui plaire vraiment.

\- Je peux entrer ? insista-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, expliqua-t-elle en faisant sa moue de personne désolée. Je suis en pleines révisions. J'ai trois examens la semaine prochaine.

\- Promis, je serai aussi muet qu'une carpe. Je pourrai avoir un verre de thé ? Il fait chaud.

\- D'accord, mais juste un verre.

Après une heure de silence, Will se jeta à l'eau.

\- Il paraît que tu as de la peine à payer ton loyer.

\- Ce n'est pas facile pour moi ces temps. Je ne travaille pas beaucoup et mon patron tarde à me payer.

\- Et je pense que Gold t'a menacée.

\- Non, non. Je me suis arrangée avec lui.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Il est très ouvert. Il suffit de lui expliquer et il trouve une solution.

\- C'est sûrement parce que tu es jolie. J'ai essayé de parlementer mais il m'a quand même jeté dehors. Comme une vieille chaussette. Je suppose que tu lui dois des services.

\- Oui, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Il m'invite chez lui et je lui fais des choses.

L'imagination de Will Scarlett s'enclencha et fit défiler des images horribles de Belle se dénudant devant l'infâme maître des lieux assis dans son trône. Heureusement pour lui, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et interrompit ses pensées cauchemardesques. Il poussa un soupire de soulagement.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle French.

Oh non ! Gold ! Will se précipita dans l'armoire à balai de la brune et espéra qu'il n'ait laissé aucun indice quant à sa présence dans l'appartement.

\- J'aurai besoin de votre aide, demanda Mr Gold.

\- Vous tombez très mal. J'ai encore une heure pour réviser et après je vais travailler au café de la bibliothèque.

\- Où on ne vous paie pas ?

\- C'est ça, avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Venez chez moi deux heures et je vous paierai comme quatre à votre café.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter, répondit-elle. C'est trop généreux de votre part et j'ai des engagements.

\- Si vous préférez, je peux vous payer en nature.

« NON ! » Will dut se mettre la main devant la bouche. Comment ce monstre pouvait-il proposer un tel marché ? Il avait envie de vomir.

\- Marché conclu, approuva la jeune étudiante.

* * *

Henry buvait son jus de fruit en brique à la paille chez Emma, les deux coudes sur la table.

\- Tu veux une tranche de cake à la banane ? proposa-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai acheté au supermarché.

\- Ouais, je veux bien… Dis Emma.

\- Oui… répondit sa mère biologique en coupant une tranche et la mettant dans une assiette ronde.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une clé de chez toi ?

\- Ma porte est toujours ouverte.

\- Mais quand ne t'es pas là, elle est fermée, ajouta Henry.

Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait une clé.

\- Je suis ton fils. C'est donc normal d'avoir une clé de chez sa maman.

\- Mais tu habites chez Regina.

\- Je te promets de ne pas manger tes cookies au chocolat.

\- Bon d'accord, dit Emma en se levant.

Elle alla dans le hall d'entrée et ouvrit le tiroir d'une commode. Elle revint avec une clé.

\- Bienvenue chez toi, dit-elle en lui donnant la clé.

\- Merci Emma !

Il sauta de sa chaise et lui fit un gros câlin.

\- Je pourrais aussi avoir une chambre ? demanda-t-il.

\- Eh gamin, abuse pas, rétorqua-t-elle.

* * *

Jefferson avait les yeux cernés et était de mauvaise humeur. Tous les après-midi, tous les soirs, il entendait son voisin du dessous hurler comme un beau diable devant les matches de l'Euro. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il poussait des cris de bête en s'envoyant en l'air avec Cruella une bonne partie de la nuit. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et saisit son couteau de cuisine. Il entendit un nouveau hurlement de bête. Cette fois, s'en était trop. Il sortit de son appartement en trombe en serrant le manche dans sa main moite. Il dévala les escaliers et arriva sur le palier du 2ème étage, le regard déterminé.

\- AHHHHHHHHHH ! hurla Merida qui lâcha son bidon à compost sur le sol.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répondit fébrilement Jefferson.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce couteau ? Tu ne vas pas commettre un meurtre tout de même ?

\- Non, non. Je…

\- BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !

Les voix de James et Cruella passèrent à travers la porte comme s'il n'y en avait pas.

\- Comment fais-tu pour supporter ça ? demanda-t-il à sa voisine.

\- Je mets mon casque audio sur les oreilles ou sinon je vais faire du jogging dans les bois. Et pour la nuit, je mets des boules Quies.

\- Je me suis déjà plain quatre fois à Regina mais elle s'en fout, râla-t-il. Je n'arrive plus à dormir et j'ai mal au crâne.

\- Vas voir Maléfique, conseilla-t-elle. Elle a certainement quelque chose pour t'aider.

C'est ce que Jefferson fit. Il traversa le jardin pour aller au 6ème étage de Neverland. Il expliqua son problème à la grande blonde habillée comme une mafieuse des années 30.

\- J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut, dit-elle en lui donnant deux pilules.

\- Je prends les deux ?

\- Non, donne-les à tes voisins en disant que c'est pour… pimenter le match, ajouta-t-elle en un clin d'œil.

\- Merci.

Il retourna dans la Forêt enchantée et frappa à la porte 23.

\- Oh _Darling_ , tu tombes à pic, annonça Cruella avec la voix enrouée à force de hurler. On vient d'ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille.

\- C'est gentil mais j'ai prévu de faire des crêpes avec Grace, répondit Jefferson. J'ai quelque chose qui va t'intéresser.

Cruella s'avança pour entendre le secret qu'il allait lui révéler. Il ouvrit sa main sous ses yeux et elle vit deux pilules blanches.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Une fin de soirée explosive. C'est cadeau de la maison.

\- Oh tu t'es remis à dealer ! C'est une excellente nouvelle !

Elle prit les pilules et l'embrassa avant de retourner vers James.

\- Et maintenant tu les encourages à faire du bruit, rouspéta Merida qui était appuyée contre le cadre de sa porte.

\- Attends quelques minutes et le silence reviendra.

\- Qu'est ce que tu leur as donné ?

Il s'approcha, souleva une de ses mèches frisées flamboyantes et murmura à son oreille.

\- De puissants somnifères.

* * *

Ruby était épuisée après une soirée à faire le service au Granny's. Elle avait au moins servi une cinquantaine de hamburgers et une vingtaine de parts de lasagnes, surgelées, mais ça, c'était un secret de polichinelle. Elle s'était faite draguée par la bande de lourdauds menée par Gaston. Il croyait que seuls ses muscles proéminents attiraient la gente féminine. Elle avait dû user de toutes ses ruses pour s'en défaire.

Elle entra dans sa salle de bain et laissa couler l'eau chaude pendant qu'elle retirait ses vêtements de travail. Elle les posa sur le couvercle des toilettes, attacha sa longue chevelure brune et se détendit sous le jet d'eau chaude. Mais moins de trente secondes plus tard quand la pendule sonna dix coups, l'eau devint glaciale et elle hurla.

\- Quelqu'un est en train d'assassiner Ruby ! cria Kristoff qui sauta de son canapé et attrapa un pic à glace, laissant Anna et Elsa pétrifiée à l'idée qu'il y ait un meurtrier dans l'appartement d'à côté.

\- Mais c'est affreux ! confia Elsa en se mettant la main sur la bouche.

Il se précipita dans le corridor et frappa à la porte. Puis, il appuya sur la poignée. La porte non verrouillée s'ouvrit et il pénétra dans l'appartement tel un pompier dans un brasier.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! hurla Ruby en sortant de sa salle de bain, enroulée dans une serviette lorsqu'elle vit son voisin.

\- Tu n'as rien ? demanda Kristoff, pas très rassuré.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi avec un pic à glace ?

\- Où est-il ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, confia sa voisine. C'était… il n'y a plus d'eau chaude.

\- Tu n'as pas lu le courrier du conseil ?

\- Euh… non. Je l'ai jeté avec les publicités.

\- Ils ont décidé de couper l'eau chaude à 22 heures pour faire des économies, expliqua Kristoff.

\- Des économies ? Non mais je rêve ! se plaignit Ruby qui grelottait. Je vais lui verser un seau plein de glaçons à la gueule à cette sorcière de Regina !

\- Je vais te faire un thé pour te réchauffer pendant que tu t'habilles, proposa-t-il.

\- Ruby ? Kristoff ? Tout va bien ? demanda Anna en entrant.

\- Tout va bien, répondit Ruby. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

\- Et pour le thé ?

\- Je vais me faire un chocolat. Merci d'être venu. Au moins je peux compter sur toi si je me fais agresser.

* * *

 **Vous avez passé un bon moment? Vous avez ri? Un perso vous a énervé? Prenez 1 minute pour commenter. Merci d'avance :)**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **Je tenais à remercier chaudement les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire. C'est grâce à ces messages que la motivation pour continuer à écrire et à publier reste. Vous avez illuminé mon weekend!  
Pour la suite, je vous ai concocté un chapitre autour de la nourriture et de la vie dans la copro quand les habitants s'enflamment pour les matchs (d'ailleurs, qui a laissé cramer ses merguez et enflammer son store?). Amitiés, disputes, mauvais perdants, rivalités,... tout ça avec une bonne dose d'humour et de connerie comme d'habitude!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : du guacamole, des graines, des saucisses et des frites**

Anton, qu'on surnommait le géant de part sa taille, avait tout préparé pour la venue de ses copains. La table devant son canapé était couverte de plats de natchos, de sauces en tous genres, de tortilla, de pata negra, d'olives et autres mets ibériques. Il avait accroché une guirlande de petits drapeaux espagnols au-dessus de son écran plat et avait aligné ses cactus vers la fenêtre pour donner un petit air désert. Il avait même recouvert son pouffe d'un plaide noir en guise de taureau. On sonna à la porte et il accueillit Arthur, Leroy, Clarke et William, tous vêtus du maillot de la Roja.

\- Bienvenida !

\- T'as pas mis ton maillot ? demanda Clarke.

\- Je l'ai lavé trop chaud et il a rétréci, expliqua l'hôte en faisant une moue de tristesse. Et quand je suis allé au magasin, ils avaient plus ma taille.

Arthur lui frappa l'épaule en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave. Il sortit sa trousse de maquillage et peignit les joues d'Anton aux couleurs de l'Espagne. Une fois tout le monde prêt, ils prirent place dans le canapé et regardèrent le match opposant leur équipe favorite à la République Tchèque. Les cinq hommes se rongèrent les ongles entre deux morses dans la tortilla ou dans les tacos. Les deux équipes étaient au coude à coude.

Regina qui revenait de ville, vit à travers la porte-fenêtre de la terrasse d'Anton qu'il ne respectait pas une des règles pour cet Euro. Elle s'avança et les cinq hommes sursautèrent en la voyant entrer, tout de noir vêtue telle une créature de la nuit dans le salon. Anton émit même un petit cri aigu.

\- On a dit pas plus de quatre personnes pour regarder un match, rappela-t-elle.

\- S'il vous plaît Madame Mills, supplia le géant. On ne fait pas de mal.

\- On n'a même pas crié, ajouta William.

\- Leroy, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici au lieu d'être dans ta cabine de gardien ? demanda Regina.

\- C'est ma pause. Je suis juste venu taper dans les tacos, expliqua-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard.

\- D'ailleurs, ma pause est finie, dit-il en se levant. Vous me raconterez la fin du match, les gars.

\- Voilà, vous êtes quatre, jugea bon d'ajouter Regina.

\- C'est pas juste, dit Anton. On ne faisait rien de mal.

Le regard de la noiraude parcourut la table et s'arrêta sur un bol contenant une masse verte.

\- C'est du guacamole ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit Anton. Et fait maison en suivant la recette de mémé.

\- Je peux goûter ? J'adore le guacamole.

Les quatre copains se regardèrent.

\- D'accord, dit Anton. Mais ne restez pas devant la télé. On regarde le match. Prenez place sur le taureau.

Regina s'assit sur le pouffe et dégusta le guacamole d'Anton. Elle eut comme une explosion de saveurs dans la bouche. Jamais elle n'avait mangé une telle préparation.

\- Mais il est divin ton guacamole ! complimenta-t-elle. Je pourrais avoir la recette ?

\- Non, désolé. Secret de famille.

\- Et vous n'avez pas encore goûté la tortilla, répondit Arthur qui se servait pour la cinquième fois.

\- Ni la sauce des tacos, ajouta Clarke.

Et c'est ainsi que Regina passa le restant de l'après-midi à déguster la cuisine d'Anton et à encourager l'Espagne qui finalement vint à bout des Tchèques à la 87ème minute.

* * *

Will tournait en rond dans l'appartement de Belle. Cela faisait déjà 40 minutes qu'elle était partie avec Gold et son estomac gargouillait. Que lui faisait-elle ? Il se lança dans le canapé et regarda une émission de téléréalité vraiment débile. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il décolla ses fesses du canapé et ouvrit le frigo. Ses yeux devinrent aussi ronds que des billes : il était presque vide. Il y avait deux œufs, trois yaourts nature, du soja, des tomates, des courgettes et du jus de carottes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir bouffer ? ça a l'air dégueulasse ce qu'elle a. Des pâtes !

Il ouvrit le placard à provision et trouva de drôle de paquets.

\- Quinoa, boulgour, lentilles corail, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

Dépité, il fouilla les autres placards mais sans rien trouver. Il voulut aller chez Robin qui habitait sur le même palier mais il avait peur de tomber sur Marian. Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et alla sur le balcon.

\- Robin ! appela-t-il sans hausser la voix en direction du balcon de son ami qui se trouvait après celui de Felix. Robin !

\- Salut Will, dit Roland en se penchant par-dessus la balustrade.

\- Fais pas, ça petit. Si tu tombes, ta mère va me couper la tête. Et c'est pas Will. C'est Jefferson. Dis à ton père que j'aimerai lui parler.

Le petit acquiesça et retourna dans l'appartement.

\- Papa ? Y a Will qui veut te parler. Il est chez mademoiselle Belle, annonça-t-il à haute voix.

\- Chuuuuut ! répondit Robin en mettant son index devant ses lèvres. Je m'en occupe. Vas me dessiner une chèvre d'accord ?

Le jardinier se rendit sur le balcon et regarda dans la direction de chez Belle.

\- Will ? murmura-t-il.

\- Robin ! S'il te plaît sauve-moi !

\- Quoi ? Tu t'es fait dévorer par un livre ?

\- Pire ! Y a rien à manger chez Belle.

\- Rien ? T'es sûr d'avoir regardé dans le frigo ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour un con, répliqua Will. Y a que des légumes, du soja et des graines bizarres. T'as pas un reste de viande pour moi ? Ou un vieux hot dog.

\- Marian est en train de ranger la cuisine.

\- Merde.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda Felix qui venait d'entrer sur son balcon pour se rouler un pétard.

\- C'est interdit de fumer sur les balcons, rappela Robin.

\- Tu me dénonces, je le dénonce, répondit-il en désignant Will d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Bon, t'as gagné, dit Robin à contre cœur. Je ne dirai rien si tu lui files un peu de bouffe.

\- Marché conclu.

Felix retourna dans sa cuisine et revint trois minutes plus tard avec une barquette emballée dans du papier d'alu.

\- Deux minutes au micro-onde et après, tu arroses de ketchup.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le squatteur.

\- Des vers à soie.

\- Je crois que je préfère encore le soja, dit Will à deux doigts de vomir.

* * *

Hadès et Zelena étaient déjà ivres, car ils avaient commencé à picoler pendant le match Suède-Irlande. Comme la belle rouquine avait choisit l'équipe scandinave pour favorite, Hadès lui avait proposé de regarder la rencontre chez lui, dans son immense canapé en vieux cuir brun-rouge. Ils avaient hurlé de désespoir lorsque l'Irlande avait maqué le premier but de la rencontre.

\- C'est injuste ! Les méchants ne gagnent jamais ! se plaignit Zelena.

\- Parce que les Suédois sont méchants ?

\- Ce sont des Vikings sanguinaires qui adulent Loki, le dieu du feu et de la sournoiserie.

\- Soyons bons joueurs. Félicitons les héros, proposa Hadès.

Il sortit son portable et appela son voisin de la Forêt Enchantée.

\- _Killian Jones ?_

En cœur, Zelena et Hadès appuyèrent sur leurs klaxons, pétant les tympans de celui qui se croyait le plus beau. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- _Putain !_ râla Jones dans le téléphone. _Vous êtes trop cons !_

\- _Donne-moi le téléphone_ , demanda une voix féminine. _Hadès !_

\- Oui, chère Milah. Je t'écoute.

\- _Ce soir, les guerriers romains vont éclater tes diables rouges et à chaque but, je te casse un doigt. Compris ?_

\- Je suis terrifié.

\- _Ils sont tellement doués mes beaux Italiens que tu n'auras plus de doigts pour appuyer sur ton foutu klaxon !_

\- J'aime entendre ta colère. C'est ce que j'aime chez une femme. Son côté sauvage.

\- _Eh Hadès_ , dit Killian qui avait repris le téléphone. _Tu la touches, je crève un œil à Zelena_.

\- Et si tu fais ça, je t'envoie en enfer.

Et c'est sur cet échange joyeux et cordial qu'Hadès raccrocha en pouffant de rire.

\- BUUUUUUUUUUUUT ! cria Zelena lorsque la Suède égalisa.

Hadès courut sur son balcon et appuya sur deux klaxons en même temps.

\- Heja Sverige* !

Un étage plus haut, Gold était renversa sa tasse de thé sur ses habits après avoir sursauté au bruit strident. Il ronchonna, changea de chemise et de pantalon avant d'aller frapper à la porte de son voisin du dessous.

\- Mon ami, accueillit Hadès avec un sourire faux cul.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je sonne à ta porte ? demanda le propriétaire des lieux.

\- Une fuite de robinet ? Une odeur de friture ? Ah non… je sais. Quelqu'un a osé te voler tes slips léopards ! A moins que ce soit des strings. Et tu crois que c'est moi. Je te jure que j'y suis pour rien.

Gold devait se retenir. Il avait une très forte envie de se servir de sa canne.

\- Tu fais trop de bruit et tu déranges tout le monde.

\- Tout le monde ? dit Hadès en mettant sa main à l'oreille pour écouter les bruits dans les couloirs. Je n'entends personne se plaindre.

\- Tu ne respectes pas la charte de bonne conduite.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? M'enfermer dans ta prison privée ? Tu sais que j'aime quand on me met des menottes, ajouta-t-il avec un regard de séducteur.

\- Hady, tu vas manquer la fin du match, dit Zelena en se pointant vers la porte, vêtue de son maillot jaune soleil.

\- Je vous donne un avertissement, annonça Gold. Bonne fin de match.

*Vive la Suède

* * *

Emma avait revêtu son blouson en cuir rouge et ses bottes, se réjouissant de la ballade qui l'attendait, loin des hurlements de bêtes sauvages de certains de ses voisins. Elle pénétra dans l'ascenseur qui était déjà occupé par un grand blond aux cheveux légèrement bouclés.

\- Vous êtes rayonnante, complimenta Whale.

\- Merci. Je vais aller faire un tour en moto avec August, expliqua-t-elle. Il m'a promis d'aller jusqu'à la mer et de prendre la route sinueuse.

\- Joli programme. Mais au fait, dit-il en la regardant. Vous avez votre carte de donneur d'organes sur vous ?

Cette question la pris au dépourvu et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-elle interloquée.

\- Parce que les motards sont mes meilleurs fournisseurs, voyons !

Whale était très fier de sa remarque et rit tout seul. Constatant qu'elle n'était visiblement pas du même avis, il toussa et se ressaisit.

\- Je suis chirurgien, précisa-t-il.

\- J'ai cru que vous étiez légiste, répondit la blonde.

\- Je préfère la viande fraîche, ria-t-il.

Emma avait presque la nausée. Heureusement pour elle, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit en émettant un petit bip et ils sortirent, Emma en premier.

\- Bonne promenade, souhaita-t-il avant de se rendre à sa voiture.

Emma traversa le garage, pensive et rejoignit August qui l'attendait, un casque à la main.

\- Prête ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu as une carte de donneur d'organes ?

\- Eh oui. Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Conduis prudemment. J'en ai pas.

* * *

La soirée fut très animée à Storybrooke. Le match Italie-Belgique enflamma littéralement les supporters. Hadès, très sûr de lui, teasa la plupart des autres hommes qui préféraient les « Azzuri ».

\- Ce soir, j'ai la frite !

\- Tu vas te prendre une pizza dans la gueule, rétorqua Arthur qui remonta un carton de bière de sa cave.

\- Aucune chance !

Au septième étage, Mr Gold se prit une Aspirine et bu une verveine pour se détendre. Il savait pertinemment que plusieurs habitants allaient enfreindre les règles. Adieu sa soirée tranquille et probablement sa nuit de sommeil. Regina quant à elle, préférait emmener Henry au cinéma, loin de cette agitation. Son fils râla car il était le seul de sa classe qui n'allait pas regarder le match.

\- On regardera le résultat en rentrant, promit sa mère adoptive.

Emma était très contente que Killian soit allé crier avec sa folle de Milah à Neverland. Elle se vautra dans son fauteuil avec un bol de popcorn au caramel sur le ventre et se mata « Le Diable s'habille en Prada ». Mais les vas-et-viens dans l'appartement d'à côté commençait à l'importuner, surtout que la porte de Merlin fermait mal et qu'il la claquait à chaque fois.

\- Dis-moi qui va gagner, Merlin, supplia William Smee. J'ai besoin d'argent et je veux gagner une grosse somme. Sur qui dois-je parier ?

\- Les Diables Rouges, sans hésiter.

Deux minutes plus tard.

\- Merlin, Merlin ! Qui va gagner le match ? demanda Philip. On ouvre les paris avec les copains.

\- Les cartes me disent que le match se soldera par un match nul.

Cinq minutes plus tard.

\- Il me faut absolument savoir qui va gagner ? demanda Astrid. J'ai parié sur les Italiens mais Blue me dit que ce sont les Belges qui vont gagner.

\- Tu as raison. Les astres me disent que les Italiens vont gagner. Je vois d'ailleurs plusieurs buts.

\- Merci !

\- Ça fait 20 dollars.

Les hurlements se succédèrent tout au long de la soirée au plus grand désespoir de ceux qui tentaient de dormir. Arthur mit quelques merguez sur son grill et rejoignit ses amis dans son canapé défoncé. Oubliant totalement ses saucisses, la graisse tomba sur ses pierres volcaniques produisant des flammes de plus d'un mètre de haut !

\- Y a le feu ! cria Anton.

\- BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT hurla la bande.

\- Eh les mecs, sérieux. Y a le feu, répéta le géant.

\- Tu as raison Anton, dit Leroy. Les Italiens mettent littéralement le feu !

\- Au balcon ! Y a le feu sur le balcon !

\- Oh putain ! réagit enfin Arthur. Prenez des seaux dans la cuisine !

Ils se ruèrent dans sa cuisine encombrée et remplirent des plats, des saladiers et des bols pour jeter de l'eau sur le store d'Arthur qui commençait à s'enflammer ! Mais leurs efforts semblaient inutiles.

Dans l'appartement d'à côté, attiré par l'odeur de brûlon, Moe entra sur son balcon et vit le désastre.

\- J'ai un tuyau d'arrosage ! cria-t-il aux jeunes hommes paniqués.

Sans perdre son calme, il vissa son tuyau au robinet de la cuisine et ouvrit la vanne. Il s'appuya contre la barrière du balcon, desserra l'embout et arrosa le store en flamme qui menaçait de faire brûler tout l'appartement. Tous les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée assistaient au spectacle depuis leurs balcons. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le sinistre était maîtrisé.

\- Moe, tu es un héros ! clama Arthur. Je t'aime !

\- Ce n'est rien. Mais la prochaine fois, surveille tes saucisses.

\- Promis.

Au sixième étage, Hadès en larmes, tomba à genoux du canapé et serra le drapeau belge entre ses mains.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Pourquoi ?

Zelena resta sur le sofa à siroter ce qui devait être sa dixième bière.

\- Ils avaient la frite molle.

Le téléphone sonna et Hadès répondit.

\- Dis adieu à deux de tes doigts, rappela Milah.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez bien ri :) N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire avec vos impressions sur ce chapitre.**

 **Je vous annonce déjà que le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre spécial pendaison de crémaillère :)**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **Je vous ai préparé un chapitre spécial pendaison de crémaillère qui je l'espère vous plaira. Il est un peu plus long que les autres car j'avais envie de mettre plusieurs petites scénettes avec le plus de persos possibles. Bien sûr, la soixantaine d'habitants de Storybrooke ne va pas se retrouver d'un coup dans le petit appart d'Emma. Et certains ne viendront même pas.**

 **Du rire, du drama, des conneries, un accident et des hurlements.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : spécial pendaison de crémaillère**

Killian Jones en avait marre. Il prit son sac de voyage et quitta son appartement d'un pas décidé. Ce foutu tournois de football avait bousculé son quotidien. Lui qui détestait les rencontres sportives, c'était vu forcé à regarder 22 abrutis courir après un ballon pendant une heure et demi plusieurs fois par jour. Il ne le faisait que pour plaire à sa chère Milah qui était une vraie fan. Pour elle, il était prêt à faire des concessions. Mais lorsqu'il lui proposa une sortie au bord de la mer et qu'elle avait refusé pour « cause de match hyper important », il s'était fâché et avait décidé de s'éloigner des hurlements de bêtes sauvages, préférant les cris des mouettes.

Ruby sortit en trombe de son appartement et entra en collision avec le beau brun qui sortait tout juste de l'ascenseur. Par reflexe, il la rattrapa dans ses bras d'un geste habile pendant qu'elle se remettait sur ses pieds.

\- Merci Killian.

\- De rien, love, répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Immédiatement, la grande brune remarqua que quelque chose clochait.

\- Tu n'as pas la frite on dirait.

\- Ne me parle surtout pas de frites ! se plaignit Killian.

\- Que dirais-tu de te changer les idées avec moi ? proposa-t-elle en serrant ses coudes contre son corps, faisant ressortir sa poitrine.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça.

\- Oh ! dit-elle choquée en plongeant son nez dans son propre décolleté. Tu croyais que je t'invitais à une partie de plaisir ? Mais non ! Je t'invitais à un atelier de cupcakes.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le talent pour faire ces trucs ?

\- Tu pourras les décorer, dit-elle. Tu verras, c'est marrant. On te montrera.

\- On ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Merida, Dorothy et moi.

\- Okay, mais à une seule condition. Interdiction de parler de football.

\- Marché conclu, dit-elle en ouvrant sa porte.

* * *

Emma s'apprêtait à aller au centre commercial quand elle vit Regina râler dans le garage lorsque ses cornets en papier se déchirèrent. Tous ses achats s'étalèrent sur le sol d'une propreté douteuse et une pomme arriva jusque vers les pieds de la blonde. Elle se pencha et la ramassa.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-elle à la noiraude qui était à quatre pattes.

\- Non, mademoiselle Swan. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, répondit Regina en attrapant ses yaourts.

\- J'ai un cornet en plastique. Je pensais m'en servir pour faire mes courses mais j'en ai d'autres dans ma voiture.

\- Ça va, je vous ai dit ! répéta-t-elle avec insistance.

Regina tenait dans ses bras tant bien que mal ses yaourts, un paquet de frites surgelées – pour Henry bien sûr-, trois pommes et une bouteille de lait. Un yaourt glissa le long de son bras et s'écrasa au sol en éclatant et en projetait de la matière sur ses escarpins.

\- Ne restez pas plantée là comme une idiote ! ronchonna-t-elle. Mettez mes courses dans votre cornet.

\- Si vous n'aviez pas refusé mon aide…

\- Ne remuez pas le couteau dans la plaie.

Sans commenter sa remarque, Emma débarrassa Regina de ses coures. La belle noiraude épousseta les manches de son tailleur et arracha le cornet des mains de la mère biologique d'Henry.

\- Vous pouvez aller faire vos courses.

\- Un merci aurait été suffisant, lança Emma à Regina qui s'éloignait déjà en direction de la Forêt Enchantée.

* * *

Pendant qu'Emma était au centre commercial, Henry sortit la clé de son appartement qu'elle lui avait donné et pénétra avec Ruby, Dorothy, Merida et Killian.

\- Emma ne fait pas les boutiques, annonça Henry. On a donc très peu de temps pour agir avant qu'elle arrive.

Chacun avait reçu une tache bien précise du fils d'Emma. Killian et Merida accrochaient des guirlandes et des ballons pendant que Dorothy installait la vaisselle en plastique et les serviettes. Ruby et Henry disposaient les cupcakes, les chips et autres amuses-bouches sur la table.

Moins de cinq minutes après, on sonna à la porte.

\- C'est bien ici…

\- Oui, murmura Henry.

Mulan, Ariel, Aurore et Ashley entrèrent à leur tour chez Emma, les bras chargés de bonnes choses à grignoter. Ashley, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux s'assit sur le canapé. Killian prit place à côté d'elle après avoir accroché la dernière guirlande.

\- Je suis épuisé, confia-t-il. J'ai décoré des cupcakes tout l'après-midi.

\- Je suis épuisée car je n'arrive pas à dormir la nuit entre la chaleur et mon bébé qui danse la lambada pendant des heures.

\- Ça sera une future danseuse étoile ! plaisanta Killian alors qu'on sonna à nouveau à la porte.

Whale, Arthur, Jefferson, Leroy, Robin et Anton se faufilèrent dans l'appartement qui était déjà bien rempli. Anton frotta son ventre contre la table et manqua de tirer la nappe et de tout faire tomber.

\- Fais gaffe gros ! lança Arthur.

\- Je ne suis pas gros ! Je suis juste enveloppé, corrigea le géant.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et un bruit de clé se fit entendre dans la serrure.

\- Chut ! murmura Ruby en se mettant l'indexe devant la bouche.

La porte s'ouvrit tout grand et Emma apparut.

\- SURPRISE ! crièrent-ils tous en cœur.

Emma lâcha son cornet et son bocal de sauce tomate éclata, ruinant tous ses achats.

\- Mais… mais que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-elle complètement déconcertée.

Lorsqu'elle vit la guirlande « Bienvenue chez toi », elle comprit et sourit.

\- La pendaison de crémaillère, devina-t-elle.

\- Et oui ! C'est Ruby qui a eu l'idée et c'est moi qui est ouvert la porte, avoua Henry.

Emma serra Ruby dans ses bras et embrassa Henry sur le front pour les remercier de cette initiative.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, annonça Henry.

C'était un cadre photo en céramique qu'il avait fait à l'école. Il était maladroitement peint mais l'attention toucha Emma qui lui redonna un bisou.

\- Merci à tous, dit-elle, une larme de joie dans l'œil. C'est vraiment adorable de votre part de me souhaiter la bienvenue.

\- Love, c'est à toi de servir le champagne, dit Killian en lui tendant la bouteille.

Elle lui sourit en retour et poussa lentement le bouchon qui partit comme un pet, heurtant le plafond et frappant Arthur en plein visage.

\- Je suis désolée ! dit-elle complètement paniquée en le voyant se tenir la tête et poussant des grognements de sanglier.

\- Laissez passer. Je suis médecin, dit Whale en s'approchant du blessé.

Arthur écarta ses mains et Whale observa son œil droite qui commençait à changer de couleur.

\- Il faudrait de la glace, réclama le médecin.

Dorothy prit un torchon et Emma le remplit de glace. Elle referma l'essuie-main et le présenta au blessé.

\- Que faites-vous ? demanda Arthur. On est là pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Emma pas pour me regarder souffrir le martyr. Arrêtez de me regarder et amusez-vous !

\- Il va s'en sortir, confirma Whale.

\- Qui veut du champagne ? demanda Dorothy en haussant la voix.

\- Moi !

\- Moi !

\- Moi !

\- Qui veut du sirop de framboise ? demanda Killian qui avait pris l'initiative de faire le service.

* * *

On sonna à la porte et Ruby alla ouvrir. En voyant qui se tenait sur le paillasson, elle n'avait qu'une envie, refermer la porte.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Emma qui avait réussi à échapper à la discussion sur les courbes de fourchettes lancée par Ariel.

\- Peter et Felix, répondit Ruby en levant les yeux au ciel. Les pires crapulent de Storybrooke.

\- Je vais leur laisser une chance, dit Emma en rouvrant la porte. Bienvenue à ma pendaison de crémaillère.

\- Bienvenue à Storybrooke, dit Felix. On a un cadeau pour toi.

\- Comme tu n'as pas de mec à ce qu'on nous a dit, on a pensé à toi, ajouta Peter en lui tendant une petite boîte.

Emma la prit, non sans une certaine appréhension, et l'ouvrit. Au fond, il y avait un petit machin rond avec des boutons et une chaînette de porte-clés. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est un Tamagotchi. Ton nouveau meilleur ami, confia Peter.

\- Il te dira où se cachent tes clés, ajouta Felix en pouffant de rire.

\- Ou si le mec que tu embrasses est bien pour toi, enchaîna Peter.

\- Merci, répondit Emma qui ne savait pas trop que penser de ce cadeau.

* * *

Killian s'approcha d'Emma, un cupcake à la main.

\- J'ai fait celui-ci spécialement pour toi.

\- C'est très gentil, dit la blonde en le prenant.

La pâtisserie était recouverte de pâte à sucre bleue et une sorte de petite montagne en pâte brune avait été maladroitement modelée sur le dessus. La première image qui vint à l'esprit d'Emma était l'émoticône caca de Whatsapp.

\- C'est un bateau, expliqua le pâtissier amateur. Enfin, il n'y a que la coque car la voile est tombée dans l'ascenseur. J'ai un peu aplati le mat car ça faisait bizarre. Dorothy a dit que mon cupcake faisait un doigt d'honneur.

\- C'est très réussi, mentit la blonde en lui offrant un magnifique sourire qui ne le laissa pas indifférent. J'avais deviné que c'était un bateau.

Le beau brun était hypnotisé par la profondeur du bleu de ses yeux et de la beauté de ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression d'être sous le charme d'une sirène.

\- Killian ? Tu peux refaire du sirop ? demanda Dorothy en le sortant brutalement de sa rêverie.

* * *

L'estomac de Will gargouillait. Il détestait la cuisine de Belle et ne mangeait pas à sa faim. Il rêvait d'un bon burger bien gras ou d'un gros gâteau à la crème nappé de caramel. Son téléphone vibra et attira son attention. Quand il vit la photo que Robin venait de lui envoyer, il se dit que la vie était injuste.

\- Belle, tu peux aller chez Emma me chercher un cupcake ? demanda Will avec des yeux de chien battu.

\- Je fais du repassage. J'irai après.

\- Les chemises de Gold peuvent attendre. Pas mon estomac. J'ai faim.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à manger ta soupe de petits pois à la menthe.

\- S'il te plait. Vas me chercher un cupcake et je… je…

\- Tu me récures les toilettes ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Okay, je le ferai, dit-il en soupirant.

\- Marché conclu, répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Elle quitta son appartement en chaussant des sandales qui ressemblaient à des échasses et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, elle vit que Mr Gold était déjà à l'intérieur.

\- Bonjour Belle.

\- Bonjour Mr Gold. Je vais chez Emma.

\- Quelle coïncidence. Moi aussi. Vous avez été invitée à sa pendaison de crémaillère ?

\- Euh… non, avoua-t-elle en baissant le regard. A vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée.

\- Vous allez l'aimer. C'est une personne très agréable avec un fort caractère.

\- Comme Regina ?

\- Pas exactement. Si les deux étaient sur un ring, je parierai sur Miss Swan.

Ils arrivèrent ensemble à l'appartement très bruyant. Emma fut très surprise de les voir tous les deux. Ils lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue et elle les fit entrer.

\- On n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de se rencontrer. Je m'appelle Belle et j'habite au premier étage.

\- Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Dès que la brune alla rejoindre les autres filles, Gold en profita pour aller vers Emma.

\- Je tenais à vous remettre un petit cadeau de bienvenue.

\- Il ne fallait pas, dit-elle.

\- J'y tiens.

Emma déballa la petite boîte et y découvrit un espèce de petit lutin en céramique. Elle fronça les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur le mystérieux objet.

\- C'est un _tonttu_ , expliqua Gold en voyant la perplexité d'Emma. Prononcez « tonne-tout ». C'est un petit lutin ou un elfe qui vient de Finlande. La légende dit que s'il est bien traité, il assure la protection, la joie et la prospérité du foyer dans lequel il se trouve. _(Ndlr: si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble un tonttu: . ?rnd=1395243564)_

\- C'est un elfe de maison ?

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Il fait aussi le ménage et la cuisine ? demanda Emma.

Gold ne put retenir un petit rire.

\- Vous lisez les Harry Potter avec trop d'assiduité.

\- A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais lu les livres, avoua Emma. Mais vous connaissez Harry Potter ?

\- Ma culture littéraire va bien au-delà de Victor Hugo ou d'Emil Zola. Je dois dire que c'est grâce à mon fils. C'est lui qui m'a fait connaître cette saga.

* * *

On sonna à nouveau à la porte et Anna, Elsa et Kristoff entrèrent. La brune avait fait un cake aux abricots en transformant sa cuisine en champ de bataille et Elsa avait apporté un pot de glace au miel et au thym. Quand Emma voulu couper le cake, son couteau heurta quelque chose de dur.

\- Tu as mis des bâtons de cannelle ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh… non.

Emma écarta la pâte et découvrit… une cuillère.

\- Je la cherchais partout !

Anna la saisit et la retira de son cake qui s'émietta.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on va le manger ? demanda Kristoff constatant une fois de plus la maladresse de sa presque-femme.

\- On fera des coupes avec de la glace et les miettes de mon cake par-dessus, lança-t-elle comme une évidence.

* * *

Robin quitta la petite fête car il devait aller tondre la pelouse. Il était certain que s'il ne le faisait pas, Regina allait entrer dans une colère noire. La noiraude arriva d'ailleurs quelques minutes plus tard, un plat de lasagnes dans les mains.

\- Tiens, voilà le poison, annonça Leroy pendant que Regina posait son plat sur la table.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en manger, rétorqua-t-elle. Ce sont des lasagnes relevées au piment de Cayenne.

Après avoir froidement souhaité la bienvenue à Emma, Regina partit explorer son appartement. Sans gêne, elle poussa la porte de sa chambre à coucher. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'assemblée et se faufila dans la pièce. Elle fut étonnée de trouver de culottes de différentes tailles sur le sol. Elle fronça les sourcils et les regarda de plus près. Elle reconnut immédiatement la culotte préférée de Tink. Cette dernière l'avait tellement bien décrite qu'il n'y avait aucune doute. Emma était la voleuse de culottes ! Regina sortit en trombe de la chambre à coucher et empoigna le bras de la mère d'Henry.

\- Eh mais ça va pas ? se plaignit la blonde.

\- Je savais que vous aviez un passé douteux mais je ne pensais pas que vous alliez continuer vos petits larcins pitoyables !

\- Mais de quoi parler vous ?

\- De ça ! dit Regina en lui mettant le string rose à dentelle blanche avec un petit déchirement à droite sous le nez.

\- Ça n'est pas à moi, rétorqua Emma.

\- Non, c'est à Tink ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que son string faisait par terre dans votre chambre ?

\- Quelqu'un a dû le mettre là.

\- Donc, vous accusez un des habitants d'avoir volontairement mis cette culotte dans votre chambre ?

\- Je ne vois pas d'autre explication, répondit Emma.

\- Je veux la liste de tous ceux qui ont participé à cette petite fête, exigea la noiraude avant de retourner chez elle.

* * *

Quelque chose tomba sur le carrelage et se brisa.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis maladroite ! clama Anna en ramassant les morceaux.

\- C'est le cadeau qu'Henry a fait à Emma ! dit Kristoff.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda la brune paniquée.

\- Prends tout et allons chez Marco.

* * *

Mr Gold décida de s'éclipser discrètement lorsqu'il vit que l'appartement se transformait en boîte à sardines et que sa présence en tant que propriétaire n'était plus requise. Quand l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes, Belle en profita pour redescendre.

\- C'était sympa cette petite fête, commenta-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est toujours agréable quand les gens prennent le temps de se présenter à la communauté.

Sa remarque était directement dirigée contre August Booth qui avait débarqué à Neverland sans prendre la peine de rencontrer ses voisins. Quand Blue l'avait vu à la buanderie, elle avait cru qu'il venait voler ses culottes. Une autre fois, il rentrait tard chez lui et Tink qui allait sortir avait cru qu'il cambriolait l'appartement à côté du sien. Elle lui avait asséné un puissant coup de sac à main derrière la tête. Le pauvre homme s'était en plus fracassé le crâne contre sa porte en tombant, traitant sa voisine de folle. Tout ce raffut avait réveillé Liam et Dove, les deux autres locataires du 2ème étage de Neverland.

Gaston sauta dans l'ascenseur alors que les portes se fermaient, faisant sauter l'engin sous son poids. Gold s'appuya contre le mur. Il avait toujours eu horreur des ascenseurs et avait toujours peur que ces derniers ne se décrochent et s'écrasent en bas. C'était pour cette raison qu'il faisait venir trois fois par année un réparateur sous les grognements de Granny qui trouvait ces frais inutiles.

\- J'adore ton décolleté ma jolie, dit le grand brun d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

\- Merci, répondit timidement Belle qui tira un peu plus sa robe pour se couvrir.

\- Vous ne voyez pas que vous l'importuner ? souligna Gold en faisant apparaître sa dent en or qui faisait frémir plus d'un habitant.

\- Ah bon ? Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il.

Belle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Gaston ne descendait que d'un étage. Il avait certainement sauté dans l'ascenseur pour se coller à sa voisine dans un endroit confiné.

\- C'est un dragueur mais il n'est pas méchant, expliqua Belle en voyant que Gold avait toujours les sourcils froncés.

\- Peut-être mais il vous importune, commenta-t-il. Je peux intervenir si vous le désirer.

\- C'est gentil, mais je m'en sors très bien.

Lorsqu'elle sortit au 1er étage, elle le salua et apporta un cupcake à Will. Gold quant à lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Belle était une personne généreuse et qui voyait le bien chez tout le monde. Or son expérience lui avait bien montré que le monde pouvait être cruel et que des personnes comme Gaston étaient habitées de mauvaises intensions. Il était tant d'agir !

* * *

Milah arriva très en retard, comme une star. Elle chercha Killian qui était en grande conversation avec Arthur qui tenait son sac de glace sur son œil et Anton. Elle le tira par la manche et les deux allèrent à la rencontre d'Emma qui remettait des chips dans un bol.

\- Emma, dit Milah, avec Killian on a compris que tu étais venue à Storybrooke pour retrouver ton fils car il te manquait.

\- Oui… répondit Emma qui se demandait où elle voulait en venir.

\- Mais tu n'as pas de mec. Le problème c'est que tous les mecs bien sont déjà pris et que les autres sont de gros losers.

Emma haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard à Killian qui semblait plus intéressé par le cake au chocolat de Mulan que des paroles de Milah.

\- Donc, on t'offre un mec !

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Emma en écarquillant les yeux.

Milah se baissa et attrapa une cage qu'elle posa sur la table entre les cupcakes et les sucettes.

\- Un superbe chat, dit Milah en regardant à travers la grille. Il n'a pas de nom comme ça tu pourras lui donner celui que tu veux. Tu verras, un chat, c'est cent fois mieux qu'un mec.

Killian arqua un de ses sourcils comme personne d'autre n'était capable de faire.

\- C'est une question de point de vue, ajouta-t-il avant de se prendre le coude de Milah dans les cotes.

* * *

Tinkerbell avait apporté un plat de macaroni au fromage qui faisait saliver Graham qui n'avait encore rien avalé.

\- Ça à l'air super bon, commenta-t-il en humant le parfum de fromage.

\- Merci, dit la blonde permanentée alors que ses joues s'empourprèrent.

\- Je vais en prendre un peu.

\- Oh non ! Non ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! interrompit-elle.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est moi qui l'ai fait et je peux te dire qu'il est immangeable. Il y a trop d'ail et de poivre, j'ai mis du sucre au lieu du sel et les pâtes sont trop cuites. Tu ne veux pas plutôt du cake au chorizo ?

Graham acquiesça de la tête, toujours un peu confus, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait apporté un plat aussi immonde.

Leroy en avait assez des sucreries. Il prit une assiette et plongea la cuillère à soupe dans le plat de macaroni. Il remplit copieusement son assiette et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé entre Merida et Ariel, ses deux rouquines préférées. Il prit une grosse fourchetée et l'enfourna. Soudain, son visage changea de couleur et un goût atroce lui attaqua la langue et le gosier. Il recracha tout dans son assiette et à cette vue, Ariel vomit sur les chaussures de Jefferson.

* * *

Merlin arriva quand la plupart des plats furent vides car il expliqua qu'il avait beaucoup de clients qui demandaient des consultations par téléphone. Depuis que l'Euro avait débuté, son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner.

\- Je tenais à vous offrir une séance gratuite de quinze minutes. Je peux soit lire votre avenir dans les lignes de votre main, soit vous tirer les cartes.

\- C'est gentil, mais je ne crois pas en ces conneries, avoua-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre.

« Non mais Emma, t'es parfois vraiment trop conne, » se dit-elle. Mais son voisin ne sembla pas vexé par sa remarque. Bien au contraire.

\- Vous permettez ? dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Elle acquiesça et regarda ce qu'il faisait avec sa main.

\- Je peux vous dire Emma que vous allez trouver l'amour.

Elle mailla sa bouche. Tous les voyants disaient la même chose : soit qu'on allait trouver l'amour, soit qu'on allait devenir riche. « Alléluia ! Ça, c'était de la prédiction, » pensa-t-elle.

\- Et je peux vous dire que l'homme de votre vie est dans cette pièce.

Leur conversation s'interrompit brutalement lorsqu'Ashley poussa un cri strident.

\- Qui a gagné ? Qui a gagné le match ? demanda immédiatement Arthur.

\- C'est mon bébé crétin ! répondit-elle les dents serrées en tentant d'étouffer un nouveau cri. Il arrive !

\- Laissez passer, insista Whale. Je suis médecin.

\- On ne devrait pas plutôt appeler une ambulance ? suggéra Anton. Vous avez un peu abusé du champagne.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, répondit Victor en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis.

\- Ça sera un garçon, prédit Merlin au milieu du brouhaha ambiant.

\- Je n'ai pas encore fini de payer mon canapé, dit Emma en composant le numéro de l'ambulance sur son portable. Accroche-toi Ashley. Les vrais secours arrivent.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre un peu différent des autres vous aura plu. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience :)**_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Voici un petit chapitre qui sent bon la vengeance. La Storybrooke Mafia est au sommet de son art! Tous les coups sont permis.**

 **Je rappelle que Baelfire et Neal sont deux personnages distincts dans cette fic.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : comment se débarrasser d'un problème, mode d'emploi**

Henry était resté chez Emma une fois tous les invités partis. Ruby et son groupe de copines avaient déjà bien aidé à ranger et étaient partie à l'hôpital voir le bébé d'Ashley. Le jeune garçon tenait un gros sac poubelle et y mettait tous les gobelets et toutes les assiettes abandonnées dans le salon pendant qu'Emma remettait sa cuisine en état.

\- C'était cool, non ? demanda son fils.

\- C'était très sympa. Merci d'avoir organisé ma crémaillère. Tu avais invité tous les habitants ?

\- Non, juste les sympas et ceux que t'es obligé d'inviter.

\- Comme ? insista sa mère.

\- Gold et Regina.

\- Ils ne sont pas si affreux. J'étais plus surprise de voir Peter et Felix, admit Emma.

\- J'ai été obligé sinon, ils me volaient mon goûter.

\- Ils te raquettent ?

\- C'est pas méchant, se défendit Henry. Ils ne savent juste pas quoi faire de leurs journées.

On sonna à la porte et Emma se demandait bien qui avait oublié quelque chose. Mais quand elle vit l'homme qui se tenait sur son paillasson, sa mâchoire se décrocha. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. La surprise semblait être de la même intensité pour le noiraud aux cheveux courts et à la barbe de trois jours.

\- Emma ? C'est bien toi ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

\- Neal ? Mais je croyais que tu étais au Canada.

\- Maman, c'est qui ? demanda Henry en s'approchant.

\- Un voisin, rétorqua-t-elle, toujours choquée.

Ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis onze ans, la nuit où elle avait été arrêtée pour un vol qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Et là, son ancien petit ami avait ressurgit du passé comme un fantôme sorti du placard.

\- Salut Neal, dit Henry avec un large sourire. Tu arrives à temps pour passer l'aspirateur.

Neal ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire nerveux.

\- C'est donc ton fils si j'ai bien compris, reprit-il.

\- Oui, Emma est ma vraie maman. C'est moi qui l'ai retrouvée car elle m'avait abandonné.

Les joues d'Emma s'empourprèrent devant les confidences que son fils lâchait à un voisin qui était comme un inconnu.

\- Tu as quel âge ? demanda Neal à Henry.

\- Onze ans. Pourquoi ?

Onze ans… Emma… leur folle cavale. Soudain, il devint livide et fut à deux doigts de défaillir.

\- Emma… articula-t-il avec difficulté. Henry est…

\- Je crois que tu as besoin d'un verre de sirop sinon tu vas faire de l'hypoglycémie, répondit-elle.

Elle se précipita à la cuisine et lui fit un verre. Son cerveau était en pleine panique, cherchant une issue à cette situation périlleuse. Elle avait dit à Henry que son père pompier était mort, or il était là, dans son appartement. Comment allait-il le prendre ? La sonnette la sortit de ses réflexions. Henry ouvrit la porte et Ruby suivie de Dorothy, Ariel et Mulan entrèrent dans un vacarme incroyable.

\- C'est une jolie petite fille de 3,2kg, annonça la grande brune.

\- Elle s'appelle Alexandra, ajouta Mulan.

\- Elle est aussi belle que sa maman, compléta Ariel.

\- Faut fêter ça ! annonça Dorothy. Tu as encore du champagne ?

\- Euh oui, répondit Emma un peu étourdie par tant d'émotions.

\- Je vais vous laisser fêter ça, dit Neal en se dirigeant vers la porte. Bienvenue à Storybrooke Emma.

* * *

Le conseil de Storybrooke était à nouveau réuni pour discuter des affaires courantes. Après avoir traité toutes les plaintes et les non respects des règles liés à l'Euro, Mr Gold fit une proposition.

\- J'ai remarqué que les jeunes femmes célibataires se faisaient souvent importuner par des mâles très entreprenants.

\- Personne n'a porté plaint, rappela Regina.

\- Sauf Tink une dizaine de fois, mais elle cherche clairement les emmerdes à se balader à moitié nue dans les couloirs, commenta Granny.

\- Je pense que la plupart des femmes n'osent pas nous en faire part, répondit Gold.

\- Alors comment le savez-vous ? souleva Granny.

\- Sachez Mme Lukas qu'ici j'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout, éclaira-t-il. Donc je propose de nommer quelqu'un pour défendre ces femmes. Son rôle sera de collecter les plaintes et de refroidir les ardeurs des hommes en les remettant à leur place.

\- Leroy avec sa pioche sera parfait dans ce rôle, répondit Granny.

\- Je ne suis pas pour la violence, rétorqua Gold. Je préfère quelqu'un de plus subtile.

\- J'ai la candidate parfaite, annonça Regina. Ma mère. Elle s'ennuie et personne ne l'embête.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant ! commenta Granny. Qui voudrait draguer cette vieille peau ?

\- Je te retourne la question, rétorqua Regina qui n'apprécia pas les mots de la plus âgée, même si elle n'était pas en bon terme avec sa génitrice.

\- Je propose Emma Swan, dit calmement Gold.

\- Quoi ? sauta Regina. Mais t'as complètement perdu la tête ? Tu es au courant que c'est une ex-taularde ?

\- C'est un atout, répondit-il en s'appuyant sur la table. Elle sait exactement ce que ces hommes risquent et arrivera à les dissuader de continuer à harceler les habitantes.

\- Je préfère Leroy, dit Regina en croisant les doigts.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'une femme qui se fait harceler va aller se confier à lui ? demanda le propriétaire de la copropriété.

\- Et pourquoi pas Blue ? proposa Granny. Elle travaille dans un foyer pour femmes battues.

\- Elle n'est pas neutre, dit Gold. Elle condamne les hommes avant même de savoir si ce n'est pas la femme qui a provoqué.

\- Je me fous de qui on nomme mais pas Emma Swan, exigea Regina. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Et pourquoi pas les sœurs d'Arendelle ? lança Granny.

\- Elles sont idiotes et naïves, répliqua Regina. Je verrai plutôt Milah pour ce rôle. Elle est plus combattive.

\- Bon, il est tard et j'ai l'impression que personne ne pense clairement, répondit Gold en rassemblant ses papiers. On votera à la prochaine réunion car il est déjà 22h15. Bonne soirée mesdames.

* * *

Regina relevait sa boîte aux lettres quand à sa grande surprise, elle trouva une carte postale. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Elle la retourna et découvrit le message suivant :

 _Ma chère fille,_

 _Sache que ta vieille mère qui t'aime est toujours vivante. Le thé est servi tous les jours à 16h mais tu es aussi la bienvenue pour le café de 9h._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Maman_

Regina émit un petit grognement qui fit rire Merlin.

\- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, sale arnaqueur.

\- Mme Mills, je ne suis pas un arnaqueur, répondit Merlin. Je trouve juste amusant de voir comment vous réagissez en découvrant que quelqu'un pense à vous.

\- Comme vous êtes médium, pourriez-vous me dire quand est-ce que cette _charmante_ personne va mourir ? demanda-t-elle.

Il prit la carte postale et passa la main au-dessus en décrivant des cercles. Il fermait les yeux et marmonnait quelque chose.

\- Elle vivra longtemps, très longtemps, confia-t-il.

\- Comme quoi les mauvaises herbes ne meurent jamais.

\- Les mauvaises herbes sont seulement des herbes malaimées, ajouta Merlin.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Que je n'aime pas ma mère ? rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je vous laisse méditer, Madame Mills, dit-il avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur.

\- N'importe quoi, dit-elle à sa boîte aux lettres. Comme si j'allais commencer à passer du temps avec celle qui a brisé mes rêves.

* * *

Baelfire sortit de sa chambre et alla en direction du salon dans l'espoir de convaincre son père de lui laisser regarder la télévision un moment. Il s'approcha comme une souris du canapé et regarda l'écran de sa tablette par-dessus son épaule : « Comment tuer quelqu'un sans laisser de trace. »

\- C'est qui que tu veux tuer ? demanda le jeune garçon.

Gold sursauta et lâcha sa tablette qui fit un vol plané sur le tapis. Heureusement, l'écran ne se fissura pas.

\- Eh qui ? Moi ? Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, balbutia-t-il.

\- C'est pas la bonne méthode. Là, tu vas te faire arrêter par le FBI avant même d'avoir choisi ta méthode.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? s'interrogea son père.

\- Bah avec tous les mots que tu as mis dans Google, tu as dû actionner la sonnette d'alarme du niveau 3. Il manque juste les mots « bombe », « terroriste » et « président » et on aura le FBI, la CIA et le SWAT qui vont défoncer la porte. Ah et aussi si tu mets le mot « avion ». Je regarde _Esprits Criminels_ toutes les semaines avec maman.

\- Elle te laisse regarder ça ? s'étonna-t-il. C'est déconseillé aux moins de douze ans !

\- J'ai jamais fait de cauchemars et j'ai jamais mis le feu à l'école ou tuer quelqu'un.

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt lire Tintin ?

\- Je les ai tous lus, confia Bae. Au moins dix fois. Dis papa, tu effaces au moins ton historique Internet à chaque fois, tes emails sont cryptés et tu changes de mots de passe tous les jours ?

\- Euh… non, avoua Gold.

\- Mais comment veux-tu commettre un crime si tu ne sais pas effacer tes traces ? se plaignit Bae de l'incompétence de son père. Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je t'aide à faire disparaître… qui au fait ?

\- Un habitant de Storybrooke qui devient particulièrement gênant.

\- J'ai une idée !

\- Je t'écoute.

* * *

Regina était bien décidée à se débarrasser d'Emma. Depuis son arrivée, Henry préférait nettement passer du temps avec elle et cette situation l'énervait. C'était elle qui l'avait élevé depuis tout bébé, avait changé ses couches et calmé ses cauchemars. Elle traversa le jardin et se rendit à la cabine de gardien de Leroy. Il sursauta et reversa un peu de Coca Cola sur son journal.

\- Madame Mills, dit-il quelque peu embarrassé.

\- Leroy, as-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Oui madame, répondit-il en lui donnant une feuille qu'il arracha de son bloc-notes.

Sur cette feuille se trouvait tous les vas-et-viens d'Emma Swan. Avec qui elle était sortie, combien de temps elle était partie et avec quel véhicule. Regina constata que sa rivale sortait essentiellement avec Henry. Autrement, elle avait fait deux virées en moto avec August et était sortie avec Ruby dans la voiture de cette dernière.

\- Tu as découvert quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda la gérante de l'immeuble.

\- Non, rien.

\- Est-ce qu'elle sort en plein milieu de la nuit ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Comment ça tu ne sais rien ? Tu es le gardien oui ou non ? s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Eh je ne bosse pas 24 heures sur 24 ou alors faudra sérieusement m'augmenter.

\- Es-tu au courant qu'Emma Swan était une voleuse et a même fait de la prison ?

\- Non ! s'étonna-t-il. Elle est tellement sympa. Pas comme vous.

\- Les apparences sont trompeuses. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle fait pendant la nuit.

\- Je ne suis pas Merlin. Je ne peux pas le deviner en regardant les glaçons danser dans mon Coca.

\- Tu n'as qu'à regarder les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance. Les dix derniers jours sont enregistrés. Et n'oublie pas, nous avons une voleuse dans nos murs. Elle ne doit pas savoir qu'on la surveille. Je compte sur ta discrétion.

Regina repartit le sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait que Leroy était le meilleur sonneur d'alarme. Dès qu'il le pourrait, il irait rependre la rumeur à tous les habitants. Elle espérait que certains s'en plaignent et demande son expulsion.

* * *

Gaston traversait la pelouse de la piscine où il avait bronzé son corps parfait devant Tink qui n'avait pas arrêté de le reluquer et se dirigeait vers la Forêt Enchantée.

\- Eh Gaston ! interpella Bae qui sauta de la balançoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux minus ?

\- Je sais comment tu peux séduire Belle.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-il intéressé en jetant sa serviette sur son épaule carrée.

Il se demandait bien comment le rejeton de Gold pouvait savoir comment séduire la splendide Belle qui avait refusé toutes ses invitations.

\- Je te le dis et tu m'offres une paire de baskets toutes neuves, d'accord ?

Il réfléchit deux secondes en attrapant son menton.

\- Marché conclu, minus.

Quelques heures plus tard, Gaston sonna à la porte de Belle avec un gros bouquet de lis.

\- Bonjour ma belle, dit-il en lui offrant les fleurs. Tu es vraiment la plus belle de Storybrooke.

\- Merci Gaston, mais en quel honneur m'offres-tu des fleurs ?

\- J'ai compris pourquoi tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi. C'était parce que je ne te comprenais pas. Tu aimes la cuisine diététique et moi je t'invitais au McDo. Tu aimes les films romantiques et je t'ai proposé d'aller voir un Marvel.

\- Et que proposes-tu cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Belle, j'aimerai t'inviter dans un restaurant français pour faire honneur à tes origines.

\- C'est très gentil mais il n'y en a pas ici. Le plus proche est à 100km.

\- Ah… euh… et si tu cuisinais ? Je suis sûr que tu fais des merveilles.

\- Je dois y réfléchir. Je te redis plus tard, dit-elle avant de fermer la porte.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine où Baelfire mangeait un cookie à la noix de coco et buvait un verre de sirop de sapin. Elle ouvrit un placard et sortit un vase qu'elle remplit d'eau et y introduit le bouquet qu'elle posa sur la table.

\- Tu vas l'inviter ? demanda-il.

\- Non… je n'ai pas envie. Le problème, c'est qu'il va recommencer dans quelques jours.

\- Cuisine quelque chose de dégueux, suggéra l'enfant.

\- Tu as une idée ?

\- Moi non mais papa sans doute. Il adore la cuisine française et il est allé plusieurs fois là-bas. Il doit sûrement connaître une recette à gerber.

Une fois son goûter terminer, Belle raccompagna Bae au sommet de Nerverland. Elle expliqua son petit problème à Gold qui lui offrit un sourire malicieux.

\- Je peux vous faire livrer pour l'entrée des cuisses de grenouilles et des escargots, des rognons à la moutarde pour le plat suivi d'un camembert bien fait. Et pour le dessert un fondant au chocolat 90% pur cacao.

\- Pour un non-initié, il va partir en courant.

\- N'est-ce pas le but ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

\- Comment pouvez-vous obtenir des cuisses de grenouilles ?

\- J'ai mes petits secrets, _dearie_.

* * *

Felix se précipita chez son meilleur ami Peter Pan complètement épuisé. Il avait les joues rouges, le front en sueur, les cheveux collés à ses tempes et des marques de transpiration sous les aisselles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Felix ? Granny t'a couru après avec un rouleau à pâtisserie ? plaisanta le jeune garçon.

\- C'est… c'est Maléfique, articula-t-il avec difficulté. C'est physique avec elle.

L'imagination sans limite de Peter se mit en marche. Comment son ami avait-il réussi à se taper son élégante voisine qui faisait peur à presque tout le monde ? Elle était herboriste mais certains la soupçonnait de préparer des potins étranges. La belle blonde aux lèvres pulpeuse l'avait peut-être fait boire une préparation aphrodisiaque avant de l'attacher et de le fouetter.

\- C'est à toi, annonça Félix le sortant de sa rêverie. Elle t'attend.

Maléfique l'attendait ! Un miracle allait se produire. Il courut à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, puis les cheveux avant de remettre une bonne couche de déodorant et de parfum. Il sourit dans son miroir et regarda qu'il soit impeccable. Parfait ! Elle n'allait pas résister. Il monta l'étage qui les séparait à pied et sonna. Il se redressa et attendit qu'elle ouvre la porte.

\- Peter, dit-elle avec un large sourire pour l'accueillir.

Maléfique faisait rêver plus d'un homme à Storybrooke. C'était une belle femme blonde distinguée, toujours impeccablement vêtue d'habits de créateurs et de chaussures à faire verdir de jalousie toutes les autres femmes. Maléfique avait certes du goût pour se vêtir, elle était dotée d'une beauté naturelle avantageuse. Et pour compléter le tableau, elle était également très cultivée. Mais le politiquement correct n'était pas pour elle. Si quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, elle n'hésitait pas à le dire.

\- Entre, je t'en prie.

Il la suivit jusque dans la cuisine en lui reluquant l'arrière train. Comme il avait envie d'y poser ses mains ! Cela faisait des mois qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de la séduire. Il se dit qu'il touchait le Graal du bout des doigts.

\- Ça, c'est pour toi, dit-elle en lui donnant un seau avec une serpillière et des brosses.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit-il, ses ardeurs douchées.

\- Tu m'as demandé le mois dernier trois kilos de sucre, du papier de toilette, douze œufs, un paquet de céréales, un paquet de chocolat et quatre piles, énuméra-t-elle. Comme tu ne vas jamais me rembourser, tu vas récurer mon balcon et ma cuisine, puis tu vas faire les vitres.

\- Non… c'est une blague ? rouspéta-t-il. Je ne fais déjà pas le ménage chez moi. Pourquoi je le ferai chez toi ?

\- Tu veux que j'en parle à Gold ?

\- Bon d'accord, admit-il vaincu.

Il commença par le balcon. Il mit les chaises sur la table, puis balaya sous un soleil de plomb entre tous les pots de fleurs et d'herbes qu'elle possédait.

\- Tu veux un autre verre de thé glacé ? demanda Maléfique en entrant dans le salon.

\- Amène le pichet. Je sens que je vais me délecter de ce spectacle, dit Gold assis dans un fauteuil, un sourire mesquin aux coins des lèvres en regardant Peter suer.

* * *

Peu après 20 heures, Belle appela Gold.

\- Que diriez-vous de m'aider à finir mes escargots ?

\- Avec plaisir. J'arrive.

Il raccrocha et enfila sa veste.

\- Viens Bae, on va manger chez Belle.

\- Les trucs dégueux qui ont fait fuir Gaston ? demanda son fils.

\- Ce n'est pas dégueux. C'est un peu spécial. J'aimerai que tu goûtes.

\- Tu veux que je mange un escargot ? Tu es fou.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Mets tes chaussures.

* * *

 _ **C'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Dites-le moi dans un petit commentaire :) A vos claviers!**_


	11. Chapitre 11

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **Après une pause de plusieurs semaines suite à des problèmes personnels qui ne me donnaient pas envie d'écrire quelque chose de joyeux, je vous annonce que j'ai repris l'écriture de cette fic! L'été est enfin là, les enfants ont fini l'école, les grandes vacances se préparent et certains de nos habitants ont suivi la finale de l'Euro. Promis, après ce chapitre, il n'y aura plus un seul mot sur ce sport.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : un secret qui n'en est plus un, l'angoisse des résultats scolaires et une finale émotionnelle**

\- Et merde ! râla Emma en découvrant qu'elle n'avait plus de café.

Elle attrapa sa veste en cuir rouge et se rendit au _Granny's_ , profitant de la fraîcheur que la nuit avait apportée. Il était à peine 7h et le café était déjà bien rempli de travailleurs mal réveillés. Certains se plaignaient de ne pas pouvoir lire le journal, squatté soit disant par des gens non-pressés. D'autres commentaient les matches de la veille et d'autres annonçaient avec fierté qu'ils allaient bientôt partir en vacances.

\- Un petit noir bien corsé, commanda Emma à Ruby en s'appuyant sans aucune élégance au bar.

\- Mal dormi ? demanda la grande brune avec un grand sourire mis en évidence par son rouge à lèvres rouge tomate.

\- Ouais, j'ai entendu beugler après le match et ensuite quelqu'un a fait un boucan du diable dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit.

\- Bienvenue à Storybrooke.

\- Je préférerai être dans le château de la Belle au Bois Dormant, soupira Emma.

\- J'espère que ton café va te mettre de bonne humeur, dit Ruby en lui apportant sa tasse. Tu veux des pancakes ? Ou des œufs ?

\- Non, rien. Merci.

A une table près de la fenêtre, Ariel murmurait quelque chose à voix basse à l'oreille d'Aurore, tout en regardant Emma, sans aucune discrétion.

\- Non ? T'es sûre ? demanda Aurore, choquée par la révélation, en regardant Emma derrière son épaule.

\- Retourne-toi ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle nous voie !

Entendant tout de même ces mots, Emma prit sa tasse et se dirigea vers leur table.

\- Un problème les filles ?

\- Eh… hésita Aurore. C'est vrai que tu as fait de la prison ?

Emma faillit s'étrangler. Comment savait-elle ? Elle avait bien fait attention de cacher cette ligne de son CV. D'ailleurs, même en faisant des recherches sur elle, cet épisode sombre de sa vie était scellé dans un dossier car elle était mineure au moment des faits.

\- J'étais jeune, répondit simplement la blonde, passablement agacée.

\- Tu as tué quelqu'un ? demanda Aurore, habitée d'une curiosité malsaine.

\- Ou tu as braqué une banque ? tenta de deviner Ariel.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne suis pas dangereuse.

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle quitta le café, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la Forêt Enchantée.

\- C'est elle ? demanda Robin, déjà armé de son râteau, à Granny qui acquiesça.

Au deuxième étage, Emma tambourina contre la porte 21 jusqu'à ce que cette dernière s'ouvre sur un Neal Cassidy encore tout endormi.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? râla-t-il, les yeux encore collés. Il n'est même pas 8h.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas la fermer ? accusa-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- De mon passé ! lui hura-t-elle dessus. Tu es le seul au courant et maintenant toutes les ménagères ne parlent que de ça.

\- Emma, je n'ai rien dit à personne, se justifia-t-il.

\- Tu es un menteur et je vois que tu n'as pas changé.

\- Je te jure sur la tombe de mes parents que je n'y suis pour rien !

\- Mon dossier est scellé, rappela-t-elle. Comment est-ce que tout le monde est au courant que je suis allée en tôle ?

\- On est dark, Swan, commenta soudainement Cruella qui sortit de son silence.

Et voilà ! Il me manquait plus que cette folle soit au courant ! Grande copine avec Regina, elle n'allait sans doute pas hésiter à raconter les « exploits » d'Emma. La femme à la coupe de cheveux improbable était discrètement sortie de l'appartement de James pour retourner dans le sien et n'avait pu s'empêcher que d'écouter la conversation du palier.

\- Si Henry l'apprend, tu vas me le payer, menaça Emma en pointant son index vers le visage de Neal, presque réveillé.

* * *

C'était le dernier jour d'école. Mary Margaret avait une petite larme à l'œil en distribuant les carnets de notes à ses élèves. Elle ne les retrouverait qu'à la fin du mois d'août. A l'inverse, les petites têtes blondes étaient très heureuses de quitter ces murs pour une période de jeux, de détente et de voyage.

\- Vive les vacances, plus de pénitence, les cahiers au feu, la maîtresse au milieu ! chanta Henry qui soudainement fronça les sourcils. Ça veut dire que mademoiselle Blanchard va finir sur le bûcher ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une chanson idiote, répondit Violet. Bonne vacances Henry ! Mon père m'attend.

\- Bonne vacances, répondit-il en voyant sa voisine courir jusqu'au break familial brun.

Grace pleurait et avançait à la vitesse d'un escargot, son carnet à la main. Henry la rattrapa et lui demanda ce qui la rendait si triste.

\- Papa va être furieux, avoua-t-elle. Il a dit que je partirai en vacances si je réussissais mon année.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller en vacances ? demanda naïvement Henry.

\- Mais non idiot ! Je redouble ! lui cria-t-elle en fondant en larmes.

Elle s'assit sur un muret en pierre et se moucha bruyamment. Un peu plus loin Peter laissa éclater sa joie en ouvrant son carnet.

\- Je redouble pour la quatrième fois ! hurla-t-il avant de sautiller.

\- Eh merde… pour un point, dit Felix en voyant qu'il avait réussi son année.

Henry s'assit à côté de Grace et resta silencieux un instant.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas si terrible de redoubler, dit-il dans l'espoir de la réconforter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu es toujours le premier de la classe.

\- Tu auras de nouveaux copains.

\- Je ne veux pas de nouveaux copains ! rétorqua-t-elle le visage trempé par ses larmes de crocodile.

\- Tu seras dans ma classe, dit Baelfire qui s'assit à côté de Grace. J'ai aussi redoublé l'an dernier.

\- Et tes parents t'ont puni ? demanda-t-elle en reniflant.

\- Maman a voulu me priver de vacances, expliqua-t-il, mais quand Killian a avoué avoir redoublé trois fois, j'ai juste dû aller ranger ma chambre. Et papa m'a seulement fait réviser les maths pendant les vacances une heure par jour. Tu vois, ce n'est pas si terrible de redoubler.

Un timide sourire se dessina à nouveau sur le visage de la petite fille. Les trois habitants de Storybrooke marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à leurs immeubles.

* * *

Mr Gold frappa à la porte de d'Arthur, puis de Gaston. Autant l'un que l'autre furent surpris de sa visite.

\- J'ai une mission à vous confier, annonça-t-il avec son petit sourire un brin moqueur.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonnèrent-t-ils.

\- Il fait beau aujourd'hui et j'aimerai mettre vos muscles à contribution pour le bien de la communauté. Ainsi, vous pourrez impressionner ces dames.

Les deux noirauds se regardèrent, étonnés. Il se demandait bien quel liquide frelaté le vieux du septième étage avait bien pu consommer. Une fois leur tâche expliquée, Gold se rendit à la cabine de gardien de Leroy qui bavait devant une photo de femme dénudée du dernier numéro de Playboy. Il sursauta et laissa tomber le magasin lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était observé.

\- Leroy, vous vous y connaissez en câblage électrique n'est-ce pas ? demanda Gold sans ôter ses lunettes à soleil.

\- Eh… oui, répondit-il perplexe.

\- J'ai une mission pour vous.

Depuis le balcon du sixième étage de Neverland, Regina se demandait bien ce que Gold manigançait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, lui dit Cora qui apportait un pot de sirop de menthe. Il fait tout ça pour se faire apprécier des habitants.

\- Lui ? s'étonna la gérante. Quoi qu'il fasse, les gens vont continuer à le détester.

\- Il n'est pas si méchant quand on le connait, avoua sa mère en remplissant les verres.

\- Ah oui, j'ai oublié que vous vous accordez parfaitement.

\- Il est très intéressant et très attentionné.

\- Maman ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu en pinces pour lui ?

\- C'est fini entre nous depuis longtemps, avoua Cora avec un pincement au coeur.

Regina se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la chaise. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Sa mère et Gold. Elle en eut la nausée.

\- On s'aimait tellement, continua Cora. Ça aurait pu être magique…

\- Je ne veux plus rien savoir et je suis bien contente que tu aies choisi papa.

\- Je ne l'ai choisi que parce qu'il venait d'une famille riche.

Regina faillit recracher son sirop à la figure de sa mère.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as jamais aimé ?

\- L'amour n'a rien à voir là-dedans, avoua Cora. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était de m'élever dans l'échelle sociale.

* * *

Au sous-sol de Neverland, un cri d'effroi retentit. C'était un hurlement comme on en entend lorsqu'une personne émotionnellement sensible apprend la mort d'un proche. Anton qui habitait au rez de chaussée se précipita dans la cage d'escalier et se rua dans la buanderie à bout de souffle pour porter secours à la demoiselle en détresse.

\- Est-ce… est-ce que tout… va bien ? demanda-t-il avec grande difficulté à Tink qui était assise sur ses talons sur le sol froid, face à la machine à sécher.

\- On m'a volé mon string, confia-t-elle la larme à l'œil.

\- Tu dois en avoir d'autres.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Le Portugal joue la finale ce soir et je comptais mettre ce string que j'ai acheté dans une boutique souvenir l'an dernier à Lisbonne.

\- Peut-être qu'Ariel à un string grenat à te prêter, suggéra-t-il.

\- Il faut que tu m'aides à le retrouver ! Sinon, il arrivera malheur à Ronaldo ! s'écria-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux comme une folle.

\- Tu crois vraiment que son destin est lié à… ta culotte ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Absolument ! Anton, j'ai besoin de ton aide, supplia-t-elle.

\- Okay, allons faire du porte à porte.

Le géant se dit que sa bonté allait le perdre.

* * *

Voyant qu'une dizaine habitants se trouvait dans le jardin de Storybrooke à fourmilier, Regina décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Elle trouva Granny en train de sermonner Robin car il n'était pas capable d'aligner des chaises face à un écran. Leroy essayait de comprendre comment fonctionnait le vieux rétroprojecteur de Gold. Arthur aidait Gaston à établir la connexion entre la box d'Anton et le projecteur. Ruby, Ariel et Mulan avaient préparé des amuses-bouches qu'elles installaient sur la grande table et Archie apportait des pots de sirops de différentes couleurs.

\- Pas de bière ? demanda Arthur qui avait la langue sèche.

\- Non, pas d'alcool, répondit Gold qui s'était autoproclamé organisateur de la soirée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Regina en s'approchant. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant ?

\- Très chère, nous avions prévu dans la dernière réunion du conseil avant l'Euro d'offrir aux résidents une projection de la finale, expliqua-t-il. Et c'est ce que je fais avec l'aide de Granny et d'autres volontaires.

\- Vous avez pensé à ceux qui veulent dormir ?

\- Je n'ai pas reçu de plainte, répondit-il en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

\- Vous verrez dans deux heures ! promit-elle.

\- Ils sont avertis, rappela-t-il. J'ai mis une notice dans chaque boite aux lettres.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'en ai pas reçu ?

\- Parce que vous étiez déjà au courant et que j'ai pensé à l'environnement, justifia-t-il.

\- Comme si je n'avais que ça à gérer !

\- Allez donc jouer au bridge avec votre père et laissez les gens s'amuser un peu.

Elle préféra quitter les lieux avant de lui casser une chaise sur la tête. Comme la soirée s'annonçait agréable, elle proposa à son fils d'aller manger une pizza en ville avant d'aller faire un minigolf.

* * *

Peu avant 21h, les habitants s'installèrent sur les chaises face à l'écran géant. La plupart de ceux qui avaient décidé de porter les couleurs d'une équipe avait opté pour le pays organisateur.

\- Je vous dis que mon petit Ronaldo va vous foutre la pâtée, lança Tink qui avait revêtu le maillot grenat et vert.

\- Dans tes rêves ! lança Arthur qui était en train de peindre un drapeau tricolore sur la joue de Clarke.

Les paris allaient bon train. Malheureusement pour les habitants, Merlin le grand medium ne pointa pas le bout de son nez. Il se dit débordé par les appels téléphoniques de fans voulant connaître le résultat du match contre une poignée de dollars.

Hadès et Zelena avaient bataillé dur pour convaincre Milah de venir voir la finale avec eux dans le jardin. Depuis que l'Italie avait été sortie du tournoi, la noiraude était partie en dépression.

\- Allez, ça va être sympa, dit Zelena.

\- Tu vas pouvoir te foutre de la gueule des perdants, renchérit Hadès.

\- On a pris des klaxons pour faire un max de bruit, continua la rouquine.

Finalement, elle laissa sa bouteille de rhum sur la table et les suivit, vêtue de son maillot transalpin.

* * *

Peu avant le coup d'envoi, on sonna à la porte d'Emma Swan. Cette dernière sortait de la douche et enfila un peignoir bleu marin. Elle se demandait bien qui avait besoin de sucre ou de farine. Elle tourna la clé et découvrit son voisin vêtu d'un jean bien moulant et d'une chemise noire où les trois boutons du haut étaient ouverts, laissant dépasser sa toison. Il affichait également un large sourire.

\- Swan !

\- Jones, répondit-elle. Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

\- Le destin m'a envoyé un signe.

Elle roula les yeux et s'attendit au pire plan drague de sa vie.

\- J'allais me mater un super film quand tout à coup, mon téléviseur a rendu l'âme.

\- Et tu veux le regarder chez moi, devina-t-elle.

\- Tu es trop forte !

\- C'est quoi ton film ?

\- Le Cygne Noir, un des meilleurs films de pirates avec Anthony Quinn.

\- Il a quel âge ton film ? Il est au moins en couleur ?

\- Il date un peu mais oui, il est en couleur, expliqua-t-il. Je suis sûr que l'histoire va te plaire.

Ne pouvant résister à son sourire et ne voulant pas passer sa soirée seule à entendre les beuglements des autres, la blonde le laissa s'installer au salon pendant qu'elle alla enfiler un t-shirt et un jean.

* * *

Voyant que la diffusion du match avait commencé dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Mr Gold décida de rentrer chez lui. En chemin, il vit Belle arriver en trottinant. Elle espérait avoir une chaise pour pouvoir supporter son équipe favorite. N'ayant pas de maillot, elle avait revêtu un t-shirt bleu avec l'inscription « I love France ».

\- Vous partez déjà ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je laisse ma place aux supporters. J'ai un livre particulièrement médiocre à terminer et de toute façon, je ne m'intéresse pas au sport.

\- Venez vous amuser avec nous pour une fois, insista-t-elle. Je vous expliquerai les règles.

Après être retourné chez lui chercher Baelfire, ils s'installèrent au dernier rang. Devant, les supporters passaient par toutes les émotions : la joie, l'angoisse, la peur. Puis après 25 minutes de jeu, Tink se mit à hurler comme une hystérique. Son joueur favori était au sol blessé.

\- C'est à cause de mon string ! Je savais qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose. Anton, c'est de ta faute !

\- Bien sûr, c'est moi qui est payé Payet… râla-t-il. La prochaine fois, tu laveras ta culotte porte-bonheur dans ton lavabo sur une planche à lessive.

Arthur éclata de rire en écoutant leur conversation.

A la Forêt Enchantée, Kristoff commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Il avait très envie d'aller voir le match avec ses copains mais Anna avait insisté pour venir avec lui. Seulement avec sa désorganisation habituelle, elle était en retard.

\- Ecoute Anna, on a déjà loupé la moitié de la première mi-temps, dit-il à la porte de la salle de bains. Je vais te réserver une place, d'accord ?

\- J'arrive dans 30 secondes.

\- Tu as déjà dit ça il y a deux heures, rappela-t-il.

\- Vas-y, murmura Elsa. Elle ne t'en voudra pas.

Anna fut prête alors que la deuxième mi-temps avait commencé depuis un moment déjà. Elle traversa la pelouse an tenant sa jupe d'une main et son assiette remplie de cookies de l'autre. Les joueurs français s'approchaient du but portugais. Les supporters tricolores se levèrent, rongeant leurs drapeaux et leurs ongles sous la tension. Leur équipe allait-elle enfin ouvrir le score ? Mais soudain, l'écran devint noir !

\- Non ! cria Robin.

\- Putain ! hurla James.

\- C'est pas possible ! se plaignit Arthur.

\- C'est qui l'imbécile qui a coupé le courant ? demanda Tink.

Tous les regards se tournèrent sur Anna qui ramassait ses cookies dans l'herbe.

\- Ne mettez pas le match sur pause pour moi, lançait-elle naïvement.

Avant que les chaises ne volent, Leroy rebrancha le câble électrique qui s'était pris dans ses pieds et fit de son mieux pour que le match reprenne le plus vite possible.

\- Dépêche-toi ! cria Zelena.

\- J'ai le match sur mon portable ! dit Anton qui se fit écraser par l'audience qui voulait absolument savoir si les Français avaient marqués.

Mais à entendre les plus fervents supporters râler, les autres en déduisirent aisément qu'ils n'avaient rien raté. Les esprits s'apaisèrent quelques minutes plus tard quand l'image revint sur l'écran géant.

Cruella n'en pouvait plus. Afin de respecter les règles stupides de Gold, elle n'avait pas le droit de consommer la moindre goûte d'alcool avant la fin du match. Quand le commentateur annonça les prolongations, elle y vit un complot contre elle.

\- Alors là, je ne pensais jamais que tu irais si loin ! cria-t-elle contre le propriétaire des lieux.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu as payé l'arbitre pour que le match s'éternise ! Ma bouteille de champagne se réchauffe ! J'ai besoin de sentir ses bulles dans ma bouche délicate.

\- Sache, _dearie_ , insista-t-il avec ironie, que je n'y suis pour rien si ces 22 crétins sont incapables de mettre une balle dans un trou.

\- C'est pas une balle qui va finir dans ton trou s'ils vont jusqu'aux tirs aux buts ! menaça-t-elle.

Belle eut un petit fou rire lorsqu'elle s'en alla.

\- Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit, répondit-il. Elle est en manque.

Lorsque les Portugais marquèrent enfin un but, Tink sauta sur sa chaise qui bascula en arrière. Heureusement pour elle, James la rattrapa et elle l'embrassa. Folle de jalousie, Cruella lui asséna une claque en pleine figure.

\- Mauvaise perdante ! lui dit Arthur qui lui bloqua le poignet.

\- James est à moi !

Tink se remit sur ses pieds et sauta au cou d'Anton, puis de Graham qui les avait rejoints quelques minutes auparavant et même Granny !

Alors que la tension était à son maximum dans les dernières minutes, l'arrosage automatique se mit en marche et arrosa copieusement les spectateurs.

\- Robin ! hurla Granny. Tu n'as pas décalé l'arrosage ?

\- J'ai dû oublier car je…

\- Vas l'arrêter immédiatement et arrête de causer, exigeant la concierge.

Le jardinier se précipita à la source alors que Zelena et Milah faisaient un concours de t-shirt mouillé pour la plus grande joie des hommes. Gaston avait presque les yeux qui lui sortaient des orbites et la langue qui se déroulait. Hadès était complètement sous le charme de sa vilaine sorcière comme il aimait l'appeler.

Au coup de sifflet final, les hurlements et les klaxons étouffèrent les cris et les pleurs des vaincus. Au deuxième étage de la Forêt Enchantée, Merida remplit un seau d'eau et alla sur son balcon. Elle déversa son contenu sur les supporters des Portugais qui faisaient des tours d'honneurs.

\- Bravo ! Vous êtes champions ! cria-t-elle, les mains autour de sa bouche pour que sa voix porte. Maintenant, allez dormir !

Granny et Gold firent de leur mieux pour contenir le flot d'émotions et raisonner les personnes particulièrement atteintes par le résultat. Archie fut même appelé à la rescousse. D'autres en revanche, profitèrent des petits fours et friandises que les filles avaient préparés.

\- Bon, dit Granny qui observait la scène aux côtés de Gold. Je crois que cette idée de soirée n'était pas si mauvaise.

\- Parfois, il faut savoir lâcher du lest. Je vais trouver de l'aide pour ranger.

Il partit à la table des victuailles et demanda si les gens étaient d'accord de donner un coup de main pour tout ranger. A sa grande surprise, tout le monde participa sans râler ! En moins de vingt minutes, la pelouse était à nouveau vierge.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Hello les Oncers!  
Merci à tout ceux qui ont commenté les derniers chapitres, ça me fait très plaisir!**

 **C'est l'été. Il fait enfin chaud partout. Et pour vous rafraîchir, voici un nouveau chapitre!  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : des calories, de la sueur, une pêche presque miraculeuse et une Sauveuse**

\- Belle ! murmura Will Scarlett. Sors de la salle de bain ! On a sonné à la porte.

\- Tu n'as qu'à ouvrir, répondit-elle, la brosse à dent dans la bouche.

On sonna à nouveau et Belle se rinça la bouche, puis sortit une serviette enroulée autour de la tête pendant que Will s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et regretta immédiatement. Elle portait son t-shirt rose avec un petit poney et un pantalon d'intérieur gris informe. Face à elle se trouvait Mr. Gold, tiré à quatre épingles comme d'habitude, qui la regardait avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je venais voir comment vous alliez après cette cruelle défaite.

\- C'est gentil de vous inquiéter, répondit-elle. C'est triste mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde. C'est juste un match de foot.

\- Dommage, je vous avais apporté des cookies au beurre de cacahuètes pour vous réconforter, dit-il en lui montrant son cornet en papier de la biscuiterie de la ville.

\- Tout compte fait… dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je me sens assez triste. Venez, entrez. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont délicieux avec une bonne tasse de thé. En repensant à hier soir, vous sembliez plus triste que moi.

\- Votre équipe a bien mieux joué et je dois dire que j'aurai adoré vous voir laisser exprimer votre joie.

Elle sourit en se mordant à nouveau légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Elle sortit deux tasses et deux assiettes.

\- Je me disais, commença Gold une fois sa tasse devant lui, que la fréquentation du café de la bibliothèque n'allait pas être très importante cet été.

\- Absolument. D'ailleurs, le café est fermé jusqu'à la rentrée.

\- Que diriez-vous de vous occuper de mes tomates et mes herbes aromatiques et de faire un peu de ménage chez moi ? Je pourrai vous engager comme gouvernante pour l'été.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part, répondit-elle après avoir avalé une morse. Mais je pars pour cinq semaines.

\- Belles vacances en perspective, lâcha-t-il quelque peu déçu.

\- En fait, compléta-t-elle, je vais aider des adolescents en difficulté scolaire dans un camp en montagne.

\- C'est un très beau projet. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances.

Une fois Gold repartit, Will sortit de sa cachette.

\- Tu m'en as laissé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, désolée, répondit-elle en lavant les deux tasses.

\- Tu me forces à suivre ton régime à base de graines et de légumes dégueux parce que soit disant c'est bon pour la santé et quand Gold t'amène une bombe de calories, un truc hyper sucré et hyper gras, tu le manges ! se plaignit-il. Tu aurais pu au moins m'en laisser un.

\- Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à aller chez Robin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange à midi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Du quinoa à la tomate avec du fromage de chèvre.

\- Je peux commander une pizza ?

\- Si tu paies, oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

* * *

Grace était sur le balcon à brosser les cheveux de sa poupée. Ses gestes étaient délicats et lents. Elle contemplait le soleil qui se reflétait dans la chevelure bonde qui lui rappelait les champs de blé qu'elle observait chaque été depuis la fenêtre de la voiture alors que son père l'emmenait dans sa famille dans le Sud. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par une voix un peu rocailleuse mais qui exprimait une certaine fragilité. C'était une chanson d'une sirène tombée amoureuse d'un marin. Mais comme son père refusait qu'elle parte avec lui, elle tua l'homme de sa vie et se laissa mourir de chagrin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est triste votre chanson, dit la petite fille en se penchant par la balustrade pour voir sa voisine qui regardait mélancoliquement une boule à neige avec une danseuse.

\- Cette chanson me ressemble un peu, vois-tu, lui dit Ursula en reposant sa boule à neige.

\- Vous avez tué votre amoureux ? demanda Grace, choquée par cette révélation.

\- Non mon petit cœur. C'est ma voix qui est morte.

\- Mais vous parlez.

\- Certes, mais je ne peux plus chanter comme avant. Vois-tu, dit-elle en tournant sa chaise face à elle. Quand j'étais jeune et belle, je chantais tout le temps. Je rêvais de devenir une cantatrice d'opéra. Alors un jour, ma mère m'a dit qu'il était temps que je réalise mon rêve. J'ai passé un casting et j'ai décroché mon premier rôle. Elle était tellement fière de moi.

\- C'est génial !

\- Après l'audition, continua-t-elle, son regard se perdant dans le vide. Un chauffard ivre est entré en collision avec notre voiture. Ma mère est morte et mes cordes vocales ont été endommagées.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Plus jamais je ne pourrais chanter comme avant.

\- Et bien moi, j'aime votre voix même si elle fait un peu peur, tenta de réconforter Grace. Un peu comme Bonnie Tyler.

\- Tu es mignonne, répondit Ursula avec un petit sourire.

\- Je pense que vous devriez redevenir une chanteuse. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance ! Faites-le pour votre maman.

\- C'est gentil de croire en moi, répondit Ursula en se levant. Mais mon public est muet et ne se plaint pas de ma voix rauque.

\- Votre public ? s'interrogea la petite fille.

\- Les poissons que je nourris tous les jours à l'aquarium de la ville. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller.

\- Ne perdez pas espoir.

* * *

Ariel, Aurore, Ruby, Dorothy, Astrid, Tink, Milah, Anna et Elsa étaient réunies dans le gazon en tenue de sport.

\- Faut absolument que je fasse disparaître ce petit bourlet, se plaignit Anna en se tâtant les poignées d'amour.

\- Et moi, faut que j'élimine le bac de glace que j'ai mangé hier soir, confia Ariel.

\- Je veux être en forme pour aller draguer les mecs à la plage, confessa Ruby.

\- Les mecs ? demanda Dorothy quelque peu surprise. Ils sont tous des gros nases.

\- Gros nazes ? répéta Gaston qui arriva avec sa grosse sono.

Il la baladait sur ses épaules aux muscles très développés. Il banda ses biceps et affichait un sourire pepsodent pour impressionner la gente féminine. Il mit la musique et invita ses voisines à s'échauffer en rythme en suivant ses gestes.

\- Regarde-moi ce coq de basse-cour, lâcha Peter en se penchant par le balcon de Felix.

\- J'ai une tomate pourrie dans le frigo, dit Felix alors qu'un sourire machiavélique se dessinait sur le visage de son meilleur sami.

Gaston changea de chanson pour quelque chose de plus rythmé.

\- Allez, montez-moi ses genoux et touchez vos coudes ! Une-deux, une-deux. Du nerf.

\- J'en peux déjà plus, se plaignit Tink.

\- Faut que je boive, dit Elsa.

\- Mon lacet s'est détaché, ajouta Aurore.

Zelena et Regina sortirent de la Forêt Enchantée et virent leurs voisines suer sous un soleil de plomb sous les ordres du soi-disant plus beau de Storybrooke.

\- Tu devrais les rejoindre, dit Zelena avec un petit sourire.

\- Je préfère faire un jogging le soir.

\- Avec Graham, ajouta la sœur aînée.

\- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ! s'insurgea Regina.

\- Tu n'es pas très discrète.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu ne fais pas de sport ? demanda la gérante.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Avec Had…

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! coupa Regina avant d'entendre des détails bien glauques.

Soudain, une tomate fendit les airs et s'écrasa sur l'épaule de Zelena ! La rouquine émit un petit cri de surprise et le visage de Regina vira au rouge.

\- Qui se permet de jeter des tomates par la fenêtre ? dit-elle en haussant la voix en direction des balcons.

\- Une-deux-trois, on lève les bras !

\- Arrêtez cette musique ! exigea Regina en traversant la pelouse avec ses talons aiguilles.

Elle manqua de se tordre la cheville et interrompit le cours. Anna et Aurore s'écroulèrent au sol, totalement épuisées. Tink attrapa sa gourde et la vida d'une traite.

\- Qui a osé balancer cette tomate ?

\- Ma blouse est ruinée ! pleurnicha Zelena.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu d'où venait le projectile ? demanda Regina aux sportives.

\- De la Forêt Enchantée, dit Ruby.

\- Quel balcon ?

\- A peu près par là, ajouta Ariel en décrivant de grands cercles qui avaient l'air d'englober presque tous les appartements.

\- Après le voleur de culottes, le lanceur de tomates, annonça Zelena d'un ton faussement moqueur. Tu es vraiment très occupée. Tu devrais être nommée sheriff.

\- Bonne idée ! dit la noiraude en faisant face à sa sœur. C'est un job parfait pour toi.

\- Non désolée, déclina-t-elle. Je n'ai pas assez de temps libre. Had…

\- Je n'en fous de Had ! rétorqua Regina qui en avait marre que sa sœur lui expose sa vie de couple.

\- Je suis sûre que maman serait ravie de torturer quelques voisins, suggéra la rouquine.

\- Je vais y penser.

\- Est-ce que le cours peut reprendre ? demanda Gaston qui maintenait ses muscles en température.

\- Allez-y, répondit Regina en quittant la zone avec sa sœur.

* * *

Belle venait de finir de repasser les chemises de son père et avait plié toutes les paires de chaussettes.

\- Voilà, tout est fait. Je vais pouvoir partir le cœur plus léger. Je t'ai aussi fait les courses. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut. J'ai mis des post-it avec les jours de la semaine sur les boites. Tu n'as plus qu'à tout passer au micro-onde.

\- Il faut vraiment que je mange de la viande maigre, des légumes et des graines ? se plaignit son père qui était vautré dans son fauteuil, une cannette de soda dans la main.

\- Oui, il le faut. C'est pour ta santé, répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui et en lui prenant sa boisson. Tu ne devrais pas boire ça. Il y a trop de sucre et de cochonneries industrielles. Je t'ai fait une bouteille de thé vert à la menthe sans sucre. Elle est dans le frigo. Ne boude pas. Je fais ça parce que je t'aime.

Elle se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Tu vas me manquer.

\- Toi aussi, répondit-elle avant de prendre son sac de voyage.

Elle espérait que l'air frais des hauteurs et la beauté du paysage allaient aider les jeunes en difficultés scolaires à dissiper leur colère et à connaître de nouvelles méthodes d'apprentissage.

Un étage plus haut, il était temps de faire du rangement pour Milah qui ramassait tout ce qui traînait. Elle faisait une pile pour la lessive et une autre pour la poubelle. Elle profita que Baelfire soit chez son père pour se débarrasser de jouets de bébé. Dans l'entrée, elle trouva un sac qui devait être là depuis des semaines. Elle l'avait sans doute utilisé pour aller en weekend chez Killian. Elle alla à la fenêtre et le secoua pour se débarrasser des minons de poussière et des miettes de croissants. Mais soudain, un bout de tissu fut projeté en l'air. Milah se pencha pour le rattraper mais son string lui échappa et atterrit sur le balcon du dessous.

\- Oh merde, jura-t-elle.

Elle se voyait mal sonner chez Moe pour lui demander de lui rendre son string. Descendre par l'extérieur était suicidaire. Elle se mordit les doigts puis les entortilla dans sa chevelure abondante. Elle prit son téléphone et appela Killian au secours.

\- Killy Chou, sauve-moi.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il, _love_.

\- Mon string est sur le balcon de Moe.

Killian s'étouffa avec le soda qu'il buvait.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il après avoir toussé trois fois.

\- On s'en fout. T'as une idée de comment le récupérer ?

\- Sonne à sa porte.

\- Très drôle.

\- Demande à Belle, suggéra-t-il. Elle doit avoir la clé de chez lui. Ou ton ex.

\- Ne me parle pas de lui. J'ai cru que j'allais lui cassé le nez l'autre soir.

\- Pourquoi tu vas encore chez lui ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour te satisfaire ?

\- Killian ! ça fait longtemps que je ne baise plus avec. Et pour mon string ? Une autre idée ?

\- J'arrive.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Killian était sur le balcon de Milah à monter sa canne à pêche. Il se pencha par-dessus la rambarde pour voir où l'objet tant désiré se trouvait. Il fixa un crochet au bout du fil qu'il fit lentement descendre.

\- Un peu plus à droite, guida Milah. Non à gauche, à gauche !

\- Tu me dis droite, râla Killian, faut savoir.

\- Je confonds ma droite et ma gauche. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas. Remonte un peu.

\- Alors utilise bâbord et tribord, marin d'eau douce.

\- Pirate de baignoire ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Sur le balcon d'à côté, Clarke se demandait ce que c'était que ces directions et ces politesses. Quand il se pencha et vit Killian armé d'une canne à pêche tentant d'attraper quelque chose sur le balcon du dessous. Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

\- J'essaie de récupérer le string de Milah.

\- Mais vas-y, je t'en prie, râla Milah, les mains sur les hanches. Raconte à tout le monde que mon string est tombé chez Moe.

Killian se pencha pour voir exactement où le petit bout de tissu se trouvait car les directions de Milah étaient plutôt floues. Mais le string n'était plus là !

\- Quoi ? s'excita Milah en se penchant à son tour.

\- C'est à vous ? demanda Moe qui apparut soudainement, le string entre ses doigts boudinés.

Milah était rouge de honte.

* * *

Dans la buanderie de Neverland, Astrid, Blue et Tink racontaient leurs plans de vacances quand soudainement Tink pâlit.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! dit cette dernière en farfouillant dans ses habits encore tous chauds dans le sèche-linge. On a encore volé mon string préféré !

\- Le Portugais ou le rose à dentelle ? demanda Blue.

\- Le rose… je n'ai jamais retrouvé mon string portugais, avoua-t-elle la larme à l'œil.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire au voleur de culottes. Elle n'était certes pas la seule victime mais ce sadique semblait la prendre pour une cible de choix.

\- Tu as cassé un miroir ? demanda Astrid qui tentait de comprendre pourquoi la blonde avait autant de malchance.

\- Pourtant pas et je t'assure que je n'ai pas croisé de chat noir, ni passé sous une échelle.

\- Faut le dire à Granny, dit Blue.

\- Elle s'en fiche, répondit Tink avec une moue déconfite.

\- Alors Regina. Elle est la gérante et membre du conseil, compléta Astrid.

\- Elle s'en fiche aussi…

\- Bah, il ne reste plus que Gold, répondit Astrid en croisant les bras.

\- Il va me rire au nez, gémit Tink.

\- Et si on allait faire du shopping ? proposa la pétillante Astrid qui n'avait plus fait les magasins depuis un moment.

\- Coucou les filles.

Elles se retournèrent et virent Ingrid qui remontait du papier toilette de sa cave. Ingrid était une des habitantes de Neverland la plus discrètes. Très peu de personnes la connaissaient. Elle était timide et rechignait à s'attacher aux gens de peur de les perdre.

\- Tu as toutes tes culottes ? demanda Tinkerbell.

\- On m'en a volé cinq la semaine dernière, avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu n'aurais pas une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? demanda Blue.

\- Je dirai quelqu'un qui a peur d'approcher les femmes et qui fantasme devant nos sous-vêtements.

\- Eurk ! J'en ai la chair de poule, répondit Astrid.

\- Et s'il les renifle, compléta Tink à deux doigts de vomir.

\- Ça veut dire qu'un dangereux psychopathe habite ici, déduisit Ingrid.

\- Et s'il nous tuait dans notre sommeil, trembla Tink.

\- A moins que tu dormes dans la buanderie, je pense que tu n'as rien à craindre, expliqua Ingrid.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Tinkerbell, accompagnée d'Astrid et Ingrid, sonna chez Mr Gold.

\- Vous êtes notre dernière chance, annonça cette dernière. S'il vous plaît trouvez qui est le voleur de culottes.

\- C'est donc une histoire sérieuse ? demanda-t-il, apparemment pas très au courant de la gravité des faits.

\- Ça fait des semaines que quelqu'un vole nos dessous, expliqua Ingrid.

\- Hum… Regina avait promis de s'en occuper mais comme souvent, ses capacités sont limitées.

\- Si vous retrouvez mes strings fétiches, je vous épouse ! lança Tink sans réfléchir.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit Gold avec un petit sourire un peu gêné. Un simple merci suffira.

* * *

Mr Gold frappa à la porte d'Emma Swan qui fut très surprise de le voir.

\- Je vous jure que j'ai payé mon loyer, assura-t-elle. Mais il se peut que la banque ralentisse le transfert…

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, la coupa-t-il. Storybrooke a besoin d'une Sauveuse.

\- Une Sauveuse ? répéta-t-elle.

\- J'ai entendu qu'un détail de votre vie était ressorti d'une façon mystérieuse et que votre réputation en a pris un coup.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes aussi au courant, soupira-t-elle.

\- J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout ou presque.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais déménager, annonça-t-elle.

\- Je vous propose un job communautaire pour redorer votre blason.

\- Et comment ? En me faisant faire des travaux d'intérêt public ?

\- Pas du tout, dit-il en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Je vous propose de devenir une héroïne en résolvant un mystère.

\- Je suis garante de caution, pas détective privé, informa-t-elle.

\- Je sais que vous savez investiguer, traquer les criminels. Mais aussi votre passé de voleuse est un atout non négligeable dans votre mission.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Découvrez qui est le voleur de culottes de Storybrooke et je peux vous assurer que tout le monde vous aimera. Pensez un peu à Henry. Il sera tellement fier de vous.

\- Et Regina sera folle de rage, compléta-t-elle.

\- Il y a de fortes chances, ajouta-t-il avec son fameux sourire légèrement moqueur. Voici la clé de Neverland. Ainsi, vous pourrez librement circuler dans les parties communes des deux immeubles. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

Après cet entretien, Gold reprit l'ascenseur pour aller au septième étage. Lorsque Regina le vit, elle troqua son sourire et sa bonne humeur contre une moue boudeuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Comme tu es très occupée et que tu es à la recherche du lanceur de tomates, je viens t'annoncer que je te décharge d'une de tes tâches.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle de retrouver le voleur de culottes.

\- Qui as-tu nommé ?

\- Comme tu n'en avais rien à faire et que beaucoup de femmes se plaignaient, j'ai recruté la meilleure : Emma Swan.

\- Quoi ? hurla-t-elle. Mais c'est une criminelle !

\- Qui de mieux qu'une voleuse pour démasquer un voleur ?

\- Sidney ! C'est un journaliste d'investigation. C'est lui que j'ai chargé de résoudre cette affaire.

\- On verra bien lequel des deux est le plus efficace.

\- Tu mises sur le mauvais cheval, provoqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne crois pas. Surtout quand l'enjeu final est bien plus important que quelques paires de culottes.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

\- Mais Henry voyons. Il sera très fier de sa maman qui aura mis un terme à ces larcins.

Piquée au vif, elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Décidément, il était déterminé à lui mettre cette Emma Swan dans les pattes. Elle prit son portable et appela Sidney.

\- Tu as intérêt à trouver ce voleur de culottes avant l'imposteur que Gold a choisi !

\- J'ai déjà une description des objets volés…

\- Ce sont des dessous ! Trouve-moi ce psychopathe !

\- A vos ordres majesté, répondit calmement le journaliste.

* * *

Au bord de la piscine, Ruby lisait le dernier roman à la mode.

\- J'hésite à l'acheter, dit Ariel en installant sa serviette sur l'autre transat. C'est bien ? ça parle de quoi ?

\- C'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme de 23 ans qui est belle et intelligente. Elle bosse dans une grande boite. Elle a tout réussi dans la vie, mais elle n'a jamais eu de relation amoureuse stable. Tous les jours, de l'autre côté de la rue, un beau brun arrive en moto tout de cuir vêtu. Imagine un peu le beau gosse, brun, mal rasé, lunettes de soleil, jean délavé.

\- Le rêve… bava la rouquine.

\- On parle de moi ?

Ruby baissa ses lunettes à soleil et Ariel ouvrit bêtement la bouche en voyant August s'installer sur un transat libre. Il étala sa serviette bleue et se débarrassa de son t-shirt, laissant les deux femmes admirés son corps d'apollon.

\- Dans le même genre, murmura Ariel à l'oreille de Ruby, je préfère Graham.

Ce dernier faisait bronzette, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Parfois, il se dandinait ou chantait quelques paroles que personne ne pouvait comprendre.

\- Il a moins de bide, confia la rouquine alors que Ruby étouffa un fou rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? demanda Dorothy en arrivant.

Quand elle comprit, son visage se ferma.

\- Tout ce que veulent les mecs, c'est vous mettre dans leur plumard.

\- Je ne dirai pas non, confia Ariel, toujours en plein rêve.

\- Les femmes n'ont pas besoin des mecs, continua Dorothy. On est plus fortes et plus intelligentes.

\- Girl power ! lança Ruby avant de se replonger dans sa lecture à l'eau de rose.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez passé un très bon moment. Maintenant à vos claviers! Un petit commentaire serait fort agréable.**_


	13. Chapitre 13

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **Voici la suite des aventures estivales de nos chers habitants de Storybrooke. J'espère que ce chapitre tout en légèreté (et en conneries!) vous fera passer un très bon moment sur votre transat.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : quand les enfants jouent les entremetteurs, un retour attendu et un cambrioleur par très fute-fute**

Elsa avait tellement mal partout qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se tenir droite devant sa boîte aux lettres. Elle sortit sa clé et la planta dans la serrure en faisant une grimace.

\- Tu t'es coincé le dos ? demanda Ruby qui sortait de son appartement en tenant son sac poubelle.

\- Depuis hier, j'ai mal aux épaules, au bas du dos, se plaignit la blonde aux cheveux tressés. Je crois que le cours d'aérobic de Gaston est trop difficile pour moi.

\- Il faut souffrir pour être belle !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, se lamenta-t-elle. Mes mollets sont durs comme de la pierre et mes fesses sont douloureuses.

\- C'est les premières fois, confia la belle brune trop maquillée. Après, quelques semaines, tu ne sentiras plus rien.

\- Je l'ai fait juste pour faire plaisir à Anna. Elle voulait que je me fasse des copines.

\- Elle a raison, tu es trop discrète. Viens avec nous à la piscine cet après midi.

\- Je n'ai pas de maillot, admit Elsa en rentrant un peu sa tête dans ses épaules.

Ruby n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elsa habitait ici depuis des lustres, ne connaissait presque personne et ne faisait aucun effort pour se socialiser. Un peu comme la frigide Ingrid de Neverland. A croire qu'elles étaient sœurs. Et en plus elle n'avait pas de maillot ? L'élément essentiel d'une garde-robe de femme.

\- Ariel, j'ai une mission pour toi, dit Ruby dans son téléphone portable. Ce matin, tu vas aller faire du shopping avec Elsa. Elle a besoin d'un maillot… de bain ! Pas d'une épilation !... Elle t'attend dans le hall de la Forêt Enchantée.

Ruby raccrocha et sourit à sa voisine.

\- Vas chercher ton sac. Tu vas aller faire les boutiques avec une personal shoppeuse.

* * *

\- Baelfire, pourquoi tu n'as pas envie de jouer à la chasse au trésor avec moi ?

\- Je crois que tous mes rêves se sont envolés.

Voyant la mine déconfite de son ami, Henry s'assit sur le banc à ses côté et lui frotta le dos.

\- J'aimerai tellement que papa et maman fassent la paix. Mais je crois que c'est mort. Hier soir, ils se sont disputé et maman a jeté une assiette à la figure de papa. Faut que j'accepte Killian comme nouveau papa.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais bien, fit remarquer Henry.

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas pareil. Papa, c'est papa.

\- Et tu as bientôt une deuxième maman ? demanda le fils d'Emma avec curiosité.

\- Je ne crois pas… il y a Maléfique qui vient des fois à la maison mais je ne crois pas que papa l'aime vraiment. Et il y a Belle. Elle est gentille mais je crois que papa est trop vieux pour elle. En plus, elle cuisine des trucs affreux. J'ai dû manger des escargots… Et maintenant, elle est partie en vacances pour cinq semaines. Elle va peut-être se trouver un amoureux. J'ai lu dans un magazine à maman que c'est en été que les gens tombent amoureux.

\- Ne crois pas tout ce qui est écrit dans les journaux, dit Henry. Il te faut une maman un peu plus vieille. Comme ça ton papa n'aura pas peur. Je crois que je sais comment on peut l'aider.

Henry murmura son plan à l'oreille de Baelfire et les deux enfants se retrouvèrent au sommet de Neverland. Bae alluma la tablette de son père et y introduisit le code de déverrouillage.

\- Tu le connais ? demanda Henry surpris.

\- Papa est nul en informatique. Et comme il a peur d'oublier son mot de passe, il a mis ma date d'anniversaire.

Il ouvrit le navigateur Internet et se connecta sur un site de rencontre pour y inscrire son père.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il rentre ? s'inquiéta Henry.

\- Il est à la boutique jusqu'à midi.

\- T'as une carte de crédit ?

\- Non, mais je sais où est celle de papa.

Il ouvrit le tiroir d'une commode et souleva le fond. Henry fut surpris qu'il connaisse cette cachette.

\- Il croit que j'ai encore cinq ans et que je ne remarque rien, avoua Bae.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il va voir qu'on a payé l'inscription avec sa carte ?

\- Il achète tellement de trucs bizarres qu'il ne va pas remarquer.

\- Comme quoi ? se demanda Henry avec une certaine curiosité.

\- Une cabine téléphonique anglaise.

\- Trop cool ! Tu crois qu'on peut aller à Poudlard avec ?

\- J'ai essayé tout les boutons et ça n'a pas marché. Mais si tu veux, on pourra aller à la boutique un après-midi.

\- Trop cool ! s'enthousiasma Henry qui s'imaginait déjà arriver dans la fameuse école des sorciers.

\- Bon, commençons. Description. Il est gentil, attentionné, généreux. Il aime les vieux objets, les enfants, les cravates et boire du thé.

\- Tu vas mettre quoi pour son âge ?

\- Maman dit qu'il a 300 ans, mais je crois que c'est pour se moquer. Disons, 50 ?

\- J'ai cru qu'il avait 60 ans.

\- J'écris 55, dit Bae. Comme ça c'est au milieu.

\- T'as une photo ? demanda Henry. Les filles aiment les photos.

\- Hum…

Bae regarda dans la galerie de la tablette. Il y avait plein de photos de lui ou de vieux objets mais pas de son père. Finalement, il tomba sur une photo quand il arrosait ses plantes. Il fit une moue et continua sa visite de la galerie.

\- Trop bizarre, trop moche, trop floue,…

Après une laborieuse recherche, les deux garçons trouvèrent une photo acceptable de Gold en train de présider le conseil de Storybrooke. Ils l'insérèrent sur la page du site et publièrent le profil.

\- Y a plus qu'à attendre.

Après une heure, aucune femme ne s'était montrée intéressée. Les deux garçons réfléchirent à une solution.

\- Je sais ! s'exclama Henry. Dis qu'il est riche.

Et cela fonctionna ! Moins de cinq minutes après la mise à jour, ils reçurent quatre demandes. Bae choisit la maman qu'il avait envie d'avoir et lui donna rendez-vous au Granny's le soir suivant à 20h.

* * *

Violet était étendue à plat ventre sur le banc vers la place de jeu à colorier son livre de princesses. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une vie de rêve en épousant un prince charmant, de vivre dans un château et d'avoir son propre poney. Or en grandissant, elle avait bien remarqué que les princes charmants étaient rares, que les châteaux étaient soit des musées soit des ruines et que d'avoir son propre poney coûtait très cher. Son père, Morgan, comptait chaque centime et tenait à lui apprendre la valeur de l'argent. Mais la petite fille aurait préféré continuer croire en ses rêves plutôt que de comprendre si vite la dure réalité de ce monde.

Elsa qui arrosait ses plantes sur sa terrasse remarqua la petite fille seule. Elle posa son arrosoir et alla la rejoindre.

\- Moi aussi j'aurai voulu être une princesse, lui dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le banc.

\- Dis Elsa, ils sont où les princes charmants ?

\- Ils sont tout autour de nous.

\- Je ne les vois pas.

\- Il faut apprendre à connaître les garçons et tu verras que certains sont des princes charmants, expliqua Elsa en caressant sa tresse blonde.

\- Il est où le tien ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé, mais je ne perds pas espoir.

\- Tu as déjà embrassé une grenouille ?

\- Non, pas encore. Au fait, que fais-tu toute seule ? Où est ton père ? Tu n'as personne pour te babysitter ?

\- Ruby n'était pas disponible. Mais je peux dessiner toute seule. Papa est parti rejoindre sa copine à l'hôtel pour faire l'amour. Il devrait bientôt avoir fini.

Elsa devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate à la confidence de la jeune fille. Mais ce qui la choqua le plus, c'était que son père lui avait dit ce qu'il faisait !

\- Il fait chaud au soleil. Tu ne voudrais pas un peu de glace ? proposa Elsa.

* * *

Regina troqua son tailleur strict contre un pantalon marine taille haute et une blouse fluide. Elle enfila des ballerines et posa ses lunettes de soleil dans ses cheveux. Elle donna un dernier regard dans le miroir pour ajuster ses cheveux et appela l'ascenseur. Ce dernier s'arrêta seulement un étage plus bas et sa sœur, élégamment vêtue entra.

\- Pas de jupe ? Pas de talons ? constata la rouquine.

\- Je vais au zoo avec mon fils, expliqua-t-elle. Les talons ne sont pas appropriés.

\- Je vois. Moi tu vois, je vais au yacht club avec Had. On va aller boire du champagne et rencontrer des gens bien. Amuse-toi bien avec les singes.

Regina était bien contente de sortir au rez de chaussée alors que sa frangine restait dans l'ascenseur pour aller retrouver Hadès dans le garage.

\- Voilà Henry, je suis prête.

Mais Regina perdit immédiatement son sourire – et sa bonne humeur – en voyant qu'Emma était également présente.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Je vais passer cet après-midi avec Henry, et seulement lui.

\- Il ne vous a pas dit ? demanda Emma quelque peu surprise de sa remarque.

\- Oups, lâcha Henry. Je voulais juste passer un bon moment au zoo avec mes deux mamans. Comme ça, vous apprendrez à vous connaître.

\- Je trouve que c'est une excellent idée, compléta Emma en offrant un large sourire à Regina qui tirait une tronche de trois mètres de long.

\- Si vous le dites… Mais on y va avec ma voiture qui est bien plus confortable que votre… votre taco jaune.

Emma ne contesta pas le choix de Regina. Elle prit place à l'arrière de la Mercedes à côté d'Henry qui se réjouissait de voir plein d'animaux.

\- Il faut arriver avant 14 heures, annonça-t-il. Ils vont nourrir les pingouins.

\- J'ai toujours adoré les animaux, confia Emma. Dans une famille d'accueil, ils avaient un lapin qui s'appelait Carotte.

\- Génial ! répondit Henry. Je pourrais aussi avoir un lapin ?

\- Et voilà, Miss Swan. Vous lui mettez des idées idiotes dans la tête, râla Regina qui parquait sa voiture.

Ils firent la queue et Regina paya trois billets en lançant un regard bien appuyé à Emma.

\- J'offrirai les glaces, promit la blonde.

\- Vite, il faut trouver les pingouins !

\- Ne cours pas Henry, dit Regina en haussant le ton pour qu'il comprenne. Je ne voudrai pas te perdre comme ces parents incompétents.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Emma en prononçant ce dernier mot. Les oreilles de la mère biologique d'Henry commençaient à chauffer. Elle espérait qu'elle s'adoucirait en voyant les animaux. Ils arrivèrent à temps pour voir les pingouins sauter dans leur bassin pour attraper le poisson que leur soigneur leur lançait. Certains étaient très joueurs et faisaient des saltos en face des yeux émerveillés des enfants.

Henry ne put retenir un petit rire en regardant les hippopotames sortir de l'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Emma.

\- Regarde les fesses de la maman, dit son fils en pointant l'animal du doigt. Elles ont la même forme que celles d'Ursula.

A cette remarque, Regina partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable sous les yeux ébahis d'Emma et d'Henry.

Vers l'enclos des chèvres, les enfants furent autorisés à les nourrir. Henry prit deux branches pleine de feuilles et en donna une à chacune de ses mamans.

\- Tu sais Henry, je n'aime pas trop m'approcher des animaux, confia Regina.

\- Il vous suffit de lâcher la branche avant qu'elle vous morde, dit Emma comme une évidence. Regardez.

Emma tendit sa branche à une chèvre brune et blanche qui l'attaqua avec ses petites dents aussi voracement qu'une tondeuse à gazon. Un peu inquiète, Regina fit de même. Mais ce qu'elle ne vit pas venir, c'était la petite chèvre juste à côté qui lui lécha la main.

\- Eurk, c'est dégoutant, râla-t-elle en retirant brusquement la main.

\- Elle t'a fait un bisou, expliqua Henry. Tu vois, elle t'aime.

La voilà bien rassurée ! La petite chèvre l'aimait ! Après ces émotions, les trois habitants de Storybrooke assistèrent à une animation avec des perroquets. Regina cessa de râler et se mit même à sourire lorsqu'un des oiseaux se posa sur l'épaule d'Henry. Et elle rit aux éclats quand un autre lâcha une fiente dans les cheveux d'Emma.

\- Apparemment, les animaux vous aiment autant que vous les aimez, dit Regina en essuyant une larme de rire.

\- Et oui, que voulez-vous ? Monsieur perroquet aime mes cheveux, répondit-elle en nettoyant ses cheveux avec un mouchoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'installèrent à la terrasse du restaurant et dégustèrent une glace. Henry était content de voir que ses mamans ne se crêpaient plus le chignon et parlaient des animaux qu'elles avaient vus. Il se dit qu'il avait réussi la première partie de sa mission : faire que ses mamans deviennent amies. Bien sûr, il restait encore beaucoup de travail à accomplir avant de réussir complètement, mais elles avaient franchi une étape importante.

\- Regina ?

La gérante de Storybrooke se retourna et vit que Robin et Roland tenait chacun une glace dans leur main.

\- Robin, Roland, venez-vous asseoir vers nous, invita-t-elle.

Henry et Emma se regardèrent. Regina était vraiment de très bonne humeur. C'était la journée des surprises. Mais le tableau s'assombrit quelque peu lorsque Marian les rejoignit.

* * *

Peter était sur le balcon de Felix qui, très fièrement, lui présenta son drone. Il avait passé de longues heures à le modifier pour qu'il lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. Il prit la manette de contrôle et lui expliqua ce que chaque bouton faisait.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient à voix basse, Ruby sortit sur sa terrasse et prit place sur son transat rouge. Elle prit sa bouteille de crème solaire et s'étala de la crème sur tout le corps. Depuis le balcon du 2ème étage, James ne put s'empêcher de se pencher et de laisser ses yeux plonger entre les seins de la belle brune.

Peter revint de la cuisine avec un ballon qu'il avait rempli d'eau.

\- Tu es sûr que ton drone fonctionne ? On ne va pas avoir droit à deux essais.

\- Mon bébé est prêt, assura Felix.

\- Tu as intérêt car c'est mon idée et elle ne peut pas échouer car…

\- Peter Pan n'échoue jamais, compléta Felix.

Le blondinet mit en marche son engin qui s'éleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Il le fit virer à droite et à gauche pour bien montrer à son pote qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il poussa une manette et le drone passa par-dessus la barrière et alors qu'il descendait gentiment au-dessus de Ruby qui sirotait une limonade, Peter lâcha sa bombe à eau qui s'écrasa sur la tête de la voisine ! Elle poussa un hurlement et le drone prit une grande série de photos avant de reprendre de l'altitude.

\- Fais-le revenir, dit Peter.

\- Non, sinon on va être repéré. Je le fais atterrir sur le toit.

\- Et comment on va le récupérer ? En demandant à Regina si on peut aller sur le toit ?

\- Tu es vraiment bête parfois, constata Felix. On demandera à Henry d'aller le chercher.

\- Tu es machiavélique Felix ! Je t'aime !

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se rua sur l'ordinateur portable. Toutes les photos prises par le drone étaient déjà synchronisées. Les deux ados riaient aux éclats en voyant la tête que faisait la pauvre Ruby qui accusait James de lui avoir jeté le ballon.

* * *

La voiture bleue marine de Kathryn Nolan fit son entrée dans la copropriété. Elle se gara tout près de la porte et ouvrit la portière du côté passager. David, son mari avait enfin été autorisé à quitter l'hôpital après des années de coma. Son réveil avait été qualifié de vrai miracle par les médecins. Il attrapa sa main et s'extirpa du siège. Le soleil l'aveuglait mais il était heureux de ne plus sentir l'odeur acre de médicaments.

\- Tu es content d'être de retour à la maison, demanda sa femme pour briser le silence.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr.

A quelques dizaines de mètres, Robin avait le menton appuyé sur un râteau et discutaient avec Killian. Anton sortit de son appartement par sa terrasse et se précipita vers le revenant.

\- David, mon pote ! dit-il avant de le serrer un peu trop fortement dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'étouffes, avoua-t-il.

\- Oups, désolé. Je suis trop contente de te revoir. EH LES POTES ! DAVID EST DE RETOUR !

Robin et Killian tournèrent la tête dans leur direction, sourirent et s'approchèrent. A tour de rôle, ils lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue et confièrent comment le beau gosse de Neverland leur avait manqué.

Au même instant, Mary Margaret sortit de la Forêt Enchantée et ne sut comment réagir à l'événement. Elle était naturellement heureuse que David soit de retour, mais affronter le regard glacial de Kathryn qui lui adressait un « ne t'approche pas de mon mec », la pétrifiait sur place.

\- Il parait que c'est grâce à toi que notre pote est de retour, lui lança Anton.

\- On va pouvoir réorganiser les soirées entre mecs ! s'enthousiasma Killian.

\- Je… je dois vous laisser. J'ai rendez-vous avec une dame en soin palliatif, répondit la petite noiraude toute stressée.

\- On n'aurait pas dû parler de nos soirées, dit Anton.

\- Il n'y aura pas de soirée, annonça Kathryn. David est sous médicaments.

\- Le rhum n'a jamais tué personne, ajouta Killian.

\- Tu n'es qu'un alcoolique, ajouta Kathryn.

\- Permets-moi une petite précision : si tu bois beaucoup de rhum, t'est pas un alcoolique…t'est un pirate.

\- Si tu le dis Jack Sparrow.

\- Je préfère Hook.

\- Moi aussi, dit David qui peinait à suivre les conversations car son médecin l'avait assommé de médicaments.

\- Mais tu sais, ajouta Killian, on a aussi du lait de chèvre.

* * *

A 20 heures, Mr Gold entra au Granny's et s'installa à la table du fond qui lui était réservée. Il se demandait bien ce qui l'attendait. Bae avait insisté en disant que Ruby avait une nouvelle recette de burgers absolument délicieuse qu'il devait essayer. Il accepta mais Bae lui confia dans l'après-midi qu'il avait mal au ventre. Son père voulut annuler leur sortie mais son fils insista pour qu'il y aille. Et la tâche fut rude ! Mais devait ses petits yeux suppliant, son père avait finalement céder. Malgré tout, il avait senti qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Heureux de l'avoir convaincu, il implora Ruby de créer un nouveau burger. C'était son ticket pour décrocher une maman. Face à ses petits yeux bruns plein de larmes, elle ne put résister.

Henry et Baelfire étaient cachés derrière le jukebox à côté des toilettes. Ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la table de Gold et sur la porte d'entrée du restaurant. Tink entra et les deux garçons se regardèrent.

\- Tu crois que c'est elle ? demanda Henry.

\- J'espère pas. Elle est drôle mais un peu bêbête.

Gold regarda la pendule et fit signe à Ruby de venir, sans doute pour passer commande. Bae se mordit les doigts. Il espérait que sa future maman arrive rapidement. La porte s'ouvrit moins de deux minutes plus tard sur une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux châtains avec des reflets rouges bien lisses. Elle avait mis une élégante robe noire et des escarpins rouges comme son rouge à lèvres.

\- Mme Mills ?

\- Grand-mère ?

Les deux garçons n'en revenaient pas.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on sera cousins ? demanda Henry.

\- C'est zarb quand même, confia Bae qui n'était pas très enthousiaste en voyant sa peut-être future maman.

Cora se dirigea vers la table de Gold et prit place en face de lui.

\- T'as oublié de préciser que c'était pour une relation sérieuse, dit Henry à Baelfire qui avait toujours la bouche ouverte.

* * *

Au beau milieu de la nuit, un bruit réveilla Marian.

\- Robin ! Robin ! dit-elle en le secouant.

Son mari râla, grogna et se retourna.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui essaie d'entrer chez nous ! Fais quelque chose !

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller voir. Je dors.

\- Robin ! C'est toi l'homme de la maison. C'est ton rôle de protéger ta famille. Montre que tu es un homme d'honneur.

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien, dit-il en sortant du lit. C'est peut-être Felix qui sort sa poubelle.

\- Prends une poêle ou un couteau, suggéra Marian. Vas voir ce qui se passe.

Une fois dans le corridor, il entendait que quelqu'un s'acharnait sur la serrure en jurant. Quel cambrioleur pouvait faire un vacarme pareil ? Sans doute un amateur. Il prit une poêle et s'approcha de l'œilleton de la porte. En voyant la personne sur le paillasson, il roula les yeux et reposa la casserole. Il tourna la clé et ouvrit. La jeune fille voulut entrer, croyant qu'elle avait enfin déverrouillé la serrure.

\- Pas si vite ma jolie, arrêta Robin en l'attrapant par la taille. Ton appartement est au fond du couloir.

Etonnée, elle leva la tête. Ses yeux était bouffis et vitreux. Elle avait probablement abusé de l'alcool et peut-être même d'autres substances. En gentleman, Robin la raccompagna jusque chez elle et retourna se coucher.

\- Qui était-ce ? demanda Marian.

\- Lily.

\- Encore ?

\- Eh oui. Cette fille est tout le temps bourrée. Elle va mal finir.

\- On n'a vraiment pas de chance, dit Marian. Entre Lily et Felix, je ne sais pas qui est le pire exemple pour Roland.

\- Heureusement qu'il y a Belle.

\- Tu crois ? Il paraît qu'elle flirte avec Gold. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle aime les vieux.

\- Les goûts et les couleurs, répondit Robin en s'enroulant dans la couette.

\- Laisse-moi un peu de duvet et arrête de faire le sushi ! râla sa femme.

\- Pardon. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. Un petit commentaire serait sympa :)**_


	14. Chapitre 14

**Hello les Oncers!  
Savez-vous que vous êtes près de 5000 à avoir lu au moins un chapitre de cette fic? C'est juste incroyable! Merci, merci beaucoup! Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès. Et un immense merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire. **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre contant les aventures et les péripéties des habitants de Storybrooke. Mary Margaret aimerait être invisible, Killian et ses potes aimeraient organiser une petite fête, Emma mène l'enquête (mais qui est ce voleur de culottes?) et Gaston tente un nouveau plan drague. Après plusieurs chapitres d'absence, Merida est de retour!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Pendant que certains nettoient, lavent et rangent, d'autres règlent leurs comptes**

David Nolan s'était confortablement installé sur son balcon, un verre de jus d'orange à la main dans une chaise en plastique. Il laissa son regard se promener sur la façade de la Forêt Enchantée. Il vit que son pote Killian passait l'aspirateur en chantant à tue-tête du U2. Sur le balcon d'à côté, il vit que Mary Margaret se dépêcha de se cacher derrière un livre pour enfant et une blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas lui fit un signe de la main. Il la salua en retour.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le salues pas ? demanda Emma à la prof d'école qui avait glissé sur sa chaise.

\- Parce que c'est réel.

Emma haussa un sourcil et la regarda tomber à genou sur le sol de son balcon pour que David ne la voie pas.

\- Je croyais que tu l'aimais, dit Emma qui cherchait une explication à son comportement de gamine de 12 ans.

\- A l'hôpital, il m'écoutait et je l'imaginais répondre. Là, il me voit et peut me parler.

\- C'est pas le but ?

Emma avait toujours soupçonné les profs de fumer des trucs bizarres et Mary Margaret ne semblait pas échapper à la règle.

\- Donc toi, tu dragues les mecs dans le coma et tu les laisses tomber quand ils se réveillent, constata Emma. On est loin des contes de fées.

\- Emma, ne complique pas la situation.

Soudain, Emma vit une blonde au visage allonger rejoindre David et lui poser la main sur l'épaule.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux. Tu as peur que Kathryn te mette son poing dans la figure.

* * *

\- Alors papa. Ça c'est passé comment hier soir ? demanda Bae pendant que son père versait du lait dans ses céréales.

\- C'était… intéressant.

\- Et en langage que les enfants de onze ans comprennent ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Le… le burger était… pas mal.

\- Seulement pas mal ? insista Bae.

Le jeune garçon mit son coude sur la table. Ce n'était pas gagné. Quand son père commençait à faire des phrases en trois parties et à ne pas aller droit au but, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas avouer que ça s'était mal passé.

\- Et l'ambiance ? Il paraît que c'est cool le soir au Granny's.

\- Ça allait, répondit vaguement Gold en ouvrant le journal.

\- S'il te plaît raconte-moi tout ! J'aurai tellement voulu aller avec toi mais je me sentais pas bien, mentit-il.

\- Tu veux tout savoir ?

Bae répondit avec un grand sourire et en secouant la tête.

\- Très bien. Le burger était très moyen. Je ne suis pas très friand des galettes de maïs et des sauces sucrées. Et quand on te met dans l'embarras… ça ne s'arrange pas.

\- Ruby t'a mis du ketchup sur ton pantalon.

\- Non, pire.

\- On t'a volé tes clés ?

\- Cora.

\- La grand-mère d'Henry ? Celles qui a plein de rides ?

Gold ne put retenir un petit sourire légèrement moqueur.

\- Oui, c'est bien elle. Est-ce que je peux te confier un secret ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Baelfire, très intéressé.

\- Tu n'iras pas le répéter à maman, à Killian ou à Henry ?

\- Croix de bois, crois de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer.

\- Quand j'avais quelques années de plus que toi, un été, j'ai passé deux semaines au camping avec mon père.

\- Trop cool ! intervint Bae. Oups. Désolé. Continue.

\- Cora était là et on s'est lié d'amitié. Le dernier soir, on a même dansé ensemble.

\- Comme c'est romantique. Tu l'as embrassée ?

\- Tu es très curieux jeune homme.

\- Je profite. C'est pas souvent que tu me parles de toi.

\- Elle m'a donné un baiser sur la joue et j'en ai fait de même.

\- Et après ? Vous êtes allés vous cacher dans la cabine de douche ?

\- Bae ! répondit Gold complètement choqué par la question de son fils. Mais comment peux-tu penser à une chose pareille ? Tu n'as que onze ans.

\- Bah, j'ai des cours d'éducation sexuel toutes les années depuis que j'ai huit ans.

\- Faut que je parle à ta maîtresse.

\- Tu feras ça à la rentrée. Revenons à Cora.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, continua son père en mettant du sucre dans son thé. On est rentré chez nous et c'était fini. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

\- Pourtant elle a l'air de bien t'aimer.

\- Comment ça ? s'interrogea Gold en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bah elle t'a quand même caressé la jambe sous la table.

\- Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ? Tu étais dans le restaurant ?

\- C'était l'idée d'Henry ! se justifia Bae.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu joues avec lui tu m'entends ! Tu es puni !

Fâché, Gold sortit de chez lui et se rendit au septième étage de la Forêt Enchantée où Henry ouvrit la porte avec un large sourire gêné.

\- Bonjour Mr Gold. Vous cherchez maman ?

\- Oui. Et j'ai aussi à te parler.

Regina sortit d'une pièce au fond de son appartement et se demandait bien qui avait pu mettre le propriétaire en rogne. Elle l'accueillit avec un large sourire quelque peu moqueur.

\- Regina, ton fils a forcé mon fils à venir m'espionner hier soir alors que je dînais tranquillement au Granny's.

\- Henry, tu étais censé être avec Emma, dit Regina en le regardant. Tu as une explication ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas forcé. C'est lui qui voulait voir sa nouvelle maman.

\- Maman ? répéta Gold. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Bae a choisi sa maman et tu l'as rencontrée. Seulement on ne pensait pas que c'était pas elle sur les photos.

Regina comprit immédiatement le petit manège des enfants.

\- Je pense que tu vas rencontrer d'autres femmes, dit Regina en riant. Bon courage.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ils t'ont inscrit sur un site de rencontres, dinosaure !

\- Quoi ? Non, Bae n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il ne sait même pas ce que c'est.

\- Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui savent beaucoup plus de chose que quand tu avais leur âge, expliqua Regina. Bienvenue au 21ème siècle.

Elle referma la porte et regarda Henry.

\- Qui s'est intéressé à lui ?

\- Euh… tu promets de ne pas te fâcher ?

\- Promis.

\- Grand-mère.

Regina rigola. Cette situation était pathétique. Sa mère et Gold… puis, elle perdit son sourire. Encore cette vieille histoire de camping. Mais dans toute cette histoire, celui qu'elle plaignait, c'était son père qui faisait tout pour rendre Cora heureuse et cette dernière était ingrate avec lui… et infidèle.

* * *

Cruella sortit de la pièce où était rangés les containers en titubant. La pauvre n'avait pas encore dessaoulé de la petite fête de chez Maléfique que James avait eu la bonne idée d'ouvrir une bouteille de gin. Elle s'appuya contre la porte de la buanderie et vit qu'Ursula sortait son linge de la machine.

\- Hello Darling, dit Cruella en allumant une cigarette.

\- Salut CruCru. Tu as survécu au whisky pur feu de Maléfique ?

\- J'ai failli cracher du feu et brûler mon lit, se plaignit l'amatrice de fourrure. Et j'ai une gueule de chien.

\- J'ai pris trois pilules et j'ai encore un sacré mal de crâne, ajouta Ursula en refermant la porte du sèche-linge. Elle nous prend pour des dragons ?

\- Ça se pourrait. Mais là, maintenant, tu ressembles à un calamar pas frais.

Granny sortit de l'ascenseur avec son bidon à récurer et sa serpillère.

\- Il est interdit de fumer ! rappela la concierge en haussant le ton pour être sûre de se faire comprendre.

\- Mêle-toi de ta brosse à récurer, vieille bique, lâcha Cruella d'un air dédaigneux.

Dans un geste gracieux, elle amena sa cigarette à la bouche mais la plus vieille se rua sur elle, lui prit le mégot et le jeta dans l'eau savonneuse.

\- J'ai dit : il est interdit de fumer, répéta-t-elle en insistant.

Anna débarqua dans la buanderie avec sa corbeille qui débordait. Elle éternua et expédia les chaussettes sales de Kristoff sur les pieds d'Ursula.

\- Ramasse tes saletés ! se plaignit la plus ronde du groupe.

\- Je suis désolée… mais… mais…

Elle éternua à nouveau et renversa tout le contenu de la corbeille sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ursula en l'observant éternuer sans discontinuer.

\- Je… je suis a… allergique… ATCHIIIII…à la cigarette… ATCHIIII….

\- Mais qui ose fumer ici ? demanda ironiquement Cruella.

\- C'est toi, rétorqua Granny, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Où vois-tu une cigarette ?

\- Dans mon bidon.

\- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi ?

\- Ursula a tout vu, rappela Granny.

\- Ursula ? Qui a fumé dans la buanderie ? demanda Cruella.

\- Granny.

\- Non ? C'est vrai ? demanda Anna complètement perdue. Je n'aurai jamais deviné.

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! insista la doyenne. C'est Cruella !

\- Qui peut bien croire une concierge ? demanda Ursula.

\- C'est vrai, réfléchit Cruella. Elles ne font que de mentir pour rependre de fausses rumeurs.

\- Elle veut certainement que tu sois virée de Storybrooke, compléta Ursula.

\- Mais c'est affreux ! intervint Anna qui n'avait toujours rien compris.

\- Bon, mesdames. Quand vous aurez fini de dire n'importe quoi, dit Granny l'air grave, sortez que je puisse récurer.

* * *

Peter était sur son balcon en train de manger une brioche quand un pigeon se posa sur la barrière.

\- Dégage ! Vas chier ailleurs.

Mais le volatile ne prêta pas attention à ses mots. Il était intéressé par quelque chose d'autre. Il se secoua et gonfla son torse, puis se mit à roucouler. Peter comprit son petit manège. Il détacha un bout de mie et l'agita. L'oiseau suivit sa main du regard. Mais au lieu de le lancer, il le mangea.

\- Fous le camp ! ordonna-t-il.

Il donna un brusque coup pour effrayer l'animal qui s'envola de quelques mètres avant de revenir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es con ! Je t'ai dit de partir.

Agacé Peter jeta un bout de pain dans un coin. Le pigeon déploya ses ailes et engloutit le morceau en deux bouchées. Il gonfla les plumes et lâcha une fiente vert-jaune bien coulante.

\- T'es dégueulasse ! Vas chier ailleurs !

De rage, il lança un nouveau morceau sur le balcon de sa voisine de droite. L'oiseau s'envola pour aller récupérer la nourriture. Il lança un deuxième morceau et il fut instantanément avalé. Une idée traversa l'esprit tordu de l'adolescent. Il prit un vieux paquet de céréales et lança une poignée. Et cette fois, le pigeon fut rejoint par quatre de ses congénères. Deux des bestioles larguèrent des crottes dégoûtantes. Peter prit tout ce qui lui tomba sous la main dans sa cuisine et lança sur le balcon d'à côté. Les oiseaux s'affolèrent. C'était Noël !

Blue était satisfaite. Elle venait de terminer de coudre sa nouvelle robe de travail. Une robe bleue marine stricte. Pour se détendre, elle alla dans son salon et mit un 45 tours sur sa platine. Mais quelque chose attira son attention. Il y avait un nuage de pigeons sur son balcon ! Elle ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et ce geste chassa tous les volatiles laissant son balcon sous une énorme couche de crasse composée de plumes, de miettes et de fientes.

\- Et dire que je l'avais lavé ce matin, commenta-t-elle, complètement dépitée.

* * *

Killian Jones était exténué. Il avait passé tout son après-midi à ranger son appartement, à passer la poussière, puis l'aspirateur. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et essuya les perles de sueur qui garnissait son front. Il but un verre d'eau citronné cul-sec et observa sa dernière tâche ménagère de la journée.

Dans un carton sur la table de sa cuisine, il avait enfilé tous ses vieux magazines de bateaux, de chasse et pêche ainsi que d'antiquités marines. Il était enfin prêt à se rendre au sous-sol et à tout balancer dans le container à papier. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que son carton allait peser si lourd.

L'autre problème du beau brun du 4ème étage, c'était qu'il n'avait qu'une seule main valide. Il fléchit les jambes, poussa le carton avec sa main valide et tenta de l'équilibrer sur son autre bras. Mais le poids était tel, que le carton bascula et s'écrasa au sol où tous les magazines s'éparpillèrent.

\- Bravo, Jones ! se félicita-t-il ironiquement. Tu es le meilleur.

Il s'accroupit et remit tous les numéros dans son carton. Il se releva péniblement, sa vieille carcasse grinçant autant que son pantalon en cuir qui lui collait les bonbons. Mais pourquoi avait-il mis ce pantalon ? Sans chercher la réponse, il ouvrit sa porte et poussa le carton avec son pied tout en s'accrochant au cadre de sa porte. L'ascenseur n'était qu'à quelques mètres, mais il paraissait terriblement loin.

\- Allez, on y est presque, s'encouragea-t-il.

Alors qu'il n'avait parcourut que 53cm, la porte de son voisin s'ouvrit. Ce dernier jeta un regard dubitatif à Jones, plié en deux, essayant de faire avancer son carton.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda Merlin, perplexe.

\- Je dois descendre ce carton aux poubelles. Tu vois, comme Milah va venir ce soir avec Bae, je ne voudrais pas que le gosse tombe sur les magazines Playboy. Tu vois ?

\- Je vois… répondit-il en regardant le carton.

\- Est-ce que tu me donnerais un coup de main pour le jeter, mate ?

\- Je… je suis un peu occupé. Mais je veux bien le prendre chez moi et le jeter plus tard, répondit le grand noir.

Il prit le carton en chancelant quelque peu et refera sa porte. Killian quand à lui, affichait un large sourire. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de son carton sans le moindre effort ! Personne ne résiste à Playboy !

* * *

Arthur, Anton et Killian venait d'essuyer un nouveau revers. Kathryn Nolan la psycho rigide, refusait catégoriquement de laisser son mari seul avec ses amis qui voulaient lui organiser une petite fête pour son retour.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû parler du rhum, accusa Anton.

\- Et toi de chips et de pizza micro-onde qui pisse la graisse, se plaignit Killian.

\- C'est mort pour la fête, rappela Arthur. Que peut-on faire ?

\- Une sortie au zoo ? proposa le géant et les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

\- Il nous faut des filles ! confia Killian. S'il y a des filles, Kathryn ne pourra pas dire non.

\- Une partouze géante ? proposa Arthur.

\- Eh c'est pas trop mon truc, avoua Anton. On pourrait aller faire un tour dans une casse automobile et dénicher deux-trois trucs intéressants.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être cons parfois, se lamenta Jones. Je sais qui va nous aider ! Ariel.

\- Ariel ? répétèrent en cœur Anton et Arthur.

La rouquine se prélassait sur son transat au bord de la piscine entourée des ses meilleures copines.

\- Beau brun à 3 heures, murmura Ruby.

\- Il est presque 16 heures… dit Ariel.

\- A droite ! souffla Dorothy.

Les trois filles se cachèrent pas très discrètement derrière leurs magazines people.

\- Euh Ariel ? interpela Jones en se passant lentement la main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu me fais de l'ombre.

\- Pardon, dit-il en se déplaçant de quelques centimètres.

\- Tu fais toujours tes soirées à thème ?

Ariel se redressa et baissa ses lunettes de soleil pour laisser apparaître ses beaux yeux.

\- Tu es intéressé ? Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui, c'est pour faire un truc marrant et où les marins d'eau douce ne finiront pas avec la tête sous le coude.

\- Combien de personnes ? se renseigna Ariel.

\- Six, peut-être 7, maximum 10.

Elle sortit son smartphone de son sac et ouvrit son agenda.

\- Demain soir, 20h chez moi.

\- Tu es la meilleure, _love_ !

Killian Jones les laissa faire bronzette et retourna à la Forêt Enchantée.

\- Faudra que tu nous racontes ! dit Ruby, tout émoustillée par l'échange qu'elle venait d'écouter.

\- Je pense que ça va être épique.

\- Planque une caméra, suggéra Dorothy.

Avant de planter sa clé dans la serrure, Killian frappa à la porte d'Emma Swan. Cette dernière avait de la farine sur son t-shirt ainsi qu'une tache de jeune d'œuf. Ses cheveux avaient été négligemment attachés et on aurait juré qu'elle s'était battue avec un mixeur.

\- Toujours aussi douée en pâtisserie, constata le beau brun.

\- Si tu es là pour te moquer, tu peux t'en aller.

\- Loin de moi cette idée. Tu fais quelque chose demain soir ?

\- Tu m'invites au resto ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Disons que c'est une surprise.

Elle l'observa quelques instants, se demandant s'il était raisonnable d'accepter.

\- D'accord. Mais à une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Que Milah ne vienne pas me frapper à coup de rouleau à pâte parce que j'ai passé un moment avec toi.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, rassura-t-il.

\- A quelle heure ?

\- Je viendrai te prendre à 19h45.

\- Marcher conclu.

* * *

Emma Swan se rendit à la buanderie de la Forêt Enchantée afin de trouver une explication à ces vols de culottes. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas passé plus de dix minutes à étudier le cas tant la tâche ne la passionnait pas. Mais quand elle se rappela des paroles de Gold concernant Henry, elle se dit qu'elle ne devait pas laisser Regina gagner.

A sa surprise, elle trouva un homme équipé d'une loupe en train d'observer en détail le sèche-linge numéro 2 qui tournait. Il portait un imperméable beige démodé et inadapté à la météo du jour.

\- Eh ! dit-elle en haussant le ton. Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous là ?

L'homme se retourna en sursautant. Il avait une bonne quarantaine d'années, les cheveux coupés courts et la peau noire.

\- Je suis Sidney Glass. Reporter pour le Mirror.

\- Un journaliste à Storybrooke ? s'étonna Emma en croisant les bras.

\- Je suis chargé par la magnifique Madame Mills d'élucider un mystère.

\- Ah je vois ! C'est donc vous qu'elle a chargé de l'enquête. Magnifique ?

\- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est belle, intelligente, dit-il en rêvassant… ou en fantasmant. Elle marche d'une grâce indescriptible. Ses lèvres pulpeuses sont tellement attirantes.

Emma eut un haut le cœur.

\- Vous l'aimez ?

\- Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-il afin de changer de sujet de conversation.

\- Swan. Emma Swan. Et c'est moi qui suis en charge de l'enquête. C'est une affaire privée. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un journaliste d'investigation.

\- Journaliste d'investigation ? répéta-t-il. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un reconnaît la qualité de mon travail.

\- Qu'avez-vous découvert ? demanda Emma sans s'attarder sur la carrière de Sidney.

\- Ah vrai dire… pas grand-chose.

Un homme qu'Emma n'avait encore jamais vu entra dans la pièce en baissant la tête. Il se dirigea vers la machine numéro 1 et en sortit son ligne propre.

\- Bonjour monsieur… dit Emma qui ne supportait pas les gens qui rasaient les murs.

\- Isaac Heller, dit-il en se retournant. J'habite au 6ème étage à côté de chez Zelena.

\- Sale vermine, comment oses-tu faire ta lessive en même temps que moi ! ragea Cruella en entrant dans la buanderie.

\- Tu m'en veux encore après toutes ces années ? demanda Isaac, las de cette querelle sans fin.

\- Tu m'as trahie ! Tu as détruit ma vie !

\- Si tout le monde se calmait, proposa Emma avant que la poudre à lessive ne vole ou que quelqu'un se fasse assommer par une bouteille d'adoucissant.

\- Ce minable s'est servi de moi pour écrire son bouquin qui l'a rendu célèbre !

\- Vous devriez être fière, commenta Emma.

Les yeux de Cruella étaient injectés de sang et elle tremblait de rage. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas d'arme entre les mains, sinon elle les aurait tous tué.

\- Mais Cruella chérie, continua Isaac, je me suis vaguement inspiré de toi. Rien de plus.

\- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai lu ton torchon. Tu t'es enrichi sur mon dos.

Cruella ouvrit le sèche-linge numéro 2 en poussant Sidney. Elle empoigna son ligne et le jeta nerveusement dans sa corbeille.

\- Vous n'avez pas de culottes ? demanda Sidney en observant le contenu de sa corbeille.

\- Et maintenant, tu regardes sous les jupes de dames ? accusa-t-elle.

Il fit un pas en arrière et s'excusa.

\- Je pense bien que vous en portez une… balbutia Sidney. Je voulais dire dans votre corbeille.

\- Bien sûr que je lave mes culottes ! Celles de cette semaine sont toutes là. Enfin, celles qui survivent aux dents de James.

Elle farfouilla dans son linge pour prouver ses dires. Elle retourna deux fois le tas et sa mine se décomposait. Elle se redressa d'un bon et se rua sur Isaac.

\- Après m'avoir volé ma vie, tu me voles mes culottes !

\- Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille !

\- J'ajoute Cruella à la liste des victimes, dit Sidney en sortant son calepin de sa veste.

\- Je ne suis pas une victime, puceau !

\- Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer, rétorqua-t-il.

A cette phrase, Cruella sortit son portable de sa poche avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- Eh Malé. J'avais raison… Sidney est puceau. Tu me dois un bracelet.

\- Vous faites des paris sur les gens de Storybrooke ? s'étonna Emma, quelque peu écœurée.

\- Il faut bien s'amuser dans la vie, _darling_. D'ailleurs, je te verrai bien en couple avec Regina.

\- Moi ? s'étonna Emma. Avec Regina ? Plutôt crever !

* * *

Merida joignit ses mains et prit une grande inspiration pour se détendre. Elle avait promis de ne plus hurler sur ses voisins et d'être en bon terme avec eux. Elle avait tenu une semaine et ne voulait pas devoir annoncer une rechute à son thérapeute. Elle secoua sa crinière pour la remettre en place et sortit de chez elle. La lumière du palier s'alluma automatiquement et elle alla sonner chez Neal.

\- Hello Merida. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de me rendre mon tire-bouchon, ma planche à découper, mon moule à cake, mon tabouret, ma pompe à vélo, ma raclette pour les vitres, mon presse-citron, mes DVD Star Wars, ma PlayStation, mon niveau, mon lot de neuf tournevis et mon aspirateur ?

\- Euh… dit-il en se grattant la tête. Tu as la version imprimée de ta liste ? J'ai déjà oublié la moitié.

Elle tira une feuille qu'elle avait coincée dans sa ceinture et la lui tendit.

\- Ce soir, au coucher du soleil. Je veux que tu me rendes tout ce qui m'appartient sinon je te plante une flèche dans le cul. Bien reçu ?

\- Tout est clair, répondit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la liste qui paraissait interminable.

\- Au coucher du soleil, rappela-t-elle.

Neal referma la porte et observa avec horreur le désordre qu'il y avait dans son appartement.

\- Jamais je n'y arriverai.

Il fouilla une petite heure entre ses cartons, ses boites de pizza vides et autres cornets en plastique. Malheureusement, il ne trouva que le presse-citron, la raclette à vitres et l'aspirateur. Il ouvrit une boite à biscuits et prit une poignée de billets verts qu'il enfonça dans la poche de son short large.

\- Direction le supermarché, se dit-il. Pourvu que je trouve tout.

* * *

Gaston était assis sur un banc près de la place de jeux alors qu'Astrid rentrait après sa séance de cinéma. Elle avait tellement mal aux pieds qu'elle tenait ses sandalettes à talons à la main et marchait dans l'herbe fraîche.

\- Gaston ? Que fais-tu tout seul dehors à cette heure-ci ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'admire les étoiles, répondit-il le menton levé. C'est ma passion, mon jardin secret. C'est là que je me réfugie lorsque j'ai un coup de blues. On se sent tellement petit face à cette voûte céleste.

Astrid leva la tête à son tour et vit que les étoiles étaient très brillantes cette nuit-là.

\- Là, tu vois, dit-il en pointant une étoile du doigt. C'est la Grande Ourse. Ma constellation préférée.

Intrigué par cette conversation, Peter sortit de derrière le buisson après une chasse aux escargots particulièrement infructueuse.

\- La Grande Ourse ? Mais elle est là, dit-il en pointant la direction opposée.

Gaston se sentit agacé par la présence de son voisin, mais tenta de ne pas le montrer à Astrid qui admirait les étoiles.

\- Celle qui brille le plus, c'est l'étoile des amoureux. L'étoile du berger.

\- Elle est belle, dit Astrid, admirative.

\- L'étoile du berger, ce n'est pas une étoile, expliqua Peter. C'est Vénus. Et d'ailleurs, celle que tu pointes est un satellite GPS.

Gaston n'avait qu'une envie : tordre le cou à ce petit con de Peter qui le fait passer pour un gros nigaud face à une conquête potentielle.

\- Enfin, bref, ajouta Gaston en agitant sa main vers le ciel. C'est quand même drôle de se dire qu'à plusieurs millions de kilomètres, il y a des milliers de gens qui nous observent et se disent : « wow, c'est vachement bien sur Terre ».

\- A des milliards d'années-lumière, corrigea Peter.

\- Mais ta gueule petit con ! s'emporta Gaston. Rentre chez toi !

\- Bon, il se fait tard, confessa Astrid qui détestait les grossièretés. Je te laisse contempler ton jardin secret.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, un chapitre de plus qui s'achève. Qu'avez-vous pensé des aventures de nos chers Storybrookiens? A vos claviers!**_


	15. Chapitre 15

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **Merci beaucoup pour tous vos comms qui m'ont fait très plaisir! Je suis rentrée de vacances avec plein d'idée et un nouveau chapitre! Il y a pas mal de CS mais aussi de SQ! Et oui, je me diversifie pour votre plus grand plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous ne ferez pas une overdose de chocolat.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : spécial pâtisserie**

\- Henry ? demanda Regina qui était face à un gros dilemme.

Le garçon de onze ans entra dans la chambre à coucher de sa mère adoptive et la vit observer trois robes qu'elle avait soigneusement déposées sur son lit.

\- Je mets laquelle ce soir ? La rouge, la noire ou la bleue marine ?

\- Hum… c'est pour draguer Graham ?

Les joues de Regina s'empourprèrent.

\- Dans ce cas, je dirai la rouge.

\- Non, c'est une soirée entre copines, précisa sa mère.

Copines ? Henry se demandait bien qui étaient ses copines. Regina n'était pas la personne la plus sociable et elle avait de la peine à créer des liens d'amitiés que ce soit avec des femmes ou des hommes. Les seules personnes qui s'intéressaient à elle, étaient ses parents. Henry doutait que Graham soit vraiment amoureux d'elle. Il avait plutôt l'impression qu'ils se tenaient compagnie « pour passer le temps ».

\- Tu mets souvent la noire, répondit-il. Pour une fois, tu pourrais mettre la bleue.

Regina approuva son choix. Mais avant que le garçon reparte dans sa chambre pour continuer la lecture de son livre, Regina lui donna la permission de sortir.

\- Tu peux passer toute la soirée avec Emma.

\- Trop cool ! Est-ce que je peux dormir chez elle ?

Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Plutôt opposée à cette idée, elle devait avouer que la soirée à laquelle elle se rendait pouvait se terminer tard et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il se couche trop tard.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu es la meilleure !

Henry courut dans sa chambre et fourra son pyjama dans un sac avant de descendre au 4ème étage.

\- Emma ! Emma ! Maman m'a autorisé à dormir chez toi !

\- C'est génial… mais, avoua-t-elle en maillant la mâchoire.

Mais pourquoi Regina lui faisait-elle un tel cadeau le seul soir où elle avait un engagement ? Henry, qui était tellement heureux, perdit son sourire en voyant l'embarras dans lequel il avait mis Emma.

\- Tu ne veux pas de moi ? devina-t-il.

\- Non, non, Henry. Ce n'est pas ça, rétorqua immédiatement Emma. C'est que j'ai déjà promis à Killian de passer la soirée avec lui.

\- Tu vas dormir avec lui et me faire un petit frère ?

Emma devint toute rouge en entendant la question de son fils. Elle n'avait pas envisagé un tel avenir, ni proche, ni lointain avec Killian. Il était juste un voisin devenu un très bon ami. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

\- Tu vas chez qui d'habitude quand Regina sort ? demanda Emma pour changer le sujet de discussion.

\- Chez Graham.

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller chez lui et je te promets qu'on passera une autre fois une super soirée ensemble.

\- Je ne veux pas aller chez Graham ! râla le jeune garçon. C'est jeudi et il regarde toujours ses vieux westerns pourris.

\- C'est sympa les westerns, dit Killian en sortant de chez lui.

\- C'est toujours les mêmes, protesta Henry. Il est fan de John Wayne et regarde sa filmographie en boucle. Je crois qu'il aurait voulu être un cow-boy.

\- Quand j'étais petit, je voulais être un pirate, confia Killian avec un grand sourire. Comme Barbe Noire.

Emma haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est le fait de piller des navires et les couler qui t'excite ou de boire du rhum dans les tavernes et de draguer les filles de joie ?

\- Swan !

Mais pourquoi avait-elle choisi ce verbe ? Emma avait envie de se tirer une claque.

\- C'est le fait d'être libre, de sillonner les mers et de frôler la mort qui m'excite.

Elle était sans doute fatiguée de sa longue journée de travail. Et son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti.

\- Et toi Emma ? demanda Henry ? Tu voulais être quoi quand tu étais petite ? Une princesse ?

Killian semblait particulièrement intéressé par la réponse. Il la fixait de son petit sourire charmeur.

\- Euh… je… je voulais être infirmière.

Encore une fois, elle aurait voulu se tirer une baffe en voyant l'effet que ce mot avait eu sur Killian. Voilà qu'il l'imaginait à présent dans une blouse blanche hyper sexy et un stéréoscope sur les épaules.

\- Ruby n'est pas dispo ? se risqua Emma.

\- Non, elle est sortie avec Dorothy, répondit Henry qui semblait tout savoir sur l'emploi du temps des habitants de Storybrooke.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée, se risqua Killian. Henry pourrait passer la soirée avec Baelfire.

\- L'idée de savoir mon fils chez ta copine ne m'enchante pas beaucoup, avoua Emma.

\- Je crois que Baelfire est chez son père, ajouta Henry.

\- Ouais mais là je n'ai pas peur de Gold, dit Emma. C'est plutôt Regina qui m'effraye. Si elle sait que son fils est chez lui, elle va me tuer.

\- Ça sera notre petit secret, glissa Killian avec un sourire enjoué. Faisons un sermon de pirates. Mettez votre main droite sur votre cœur et répétez après moi : Regina n'en saura rien.

\- Regina n'en saura rien, répétèrent-ils en cœur.

Emma se demandait bien à quoi cela servait, mais elle n'avait plus le temps de chercher une autre solution. Il était déjà 20h05 et ils étaient en retard. Baelfire fut tout content d'avoir un camarade de jeux pour la soirée et Emma fit promettre à Gold de tenir sa langue vis-à-vis de Regina.

\- Vous avez ma parole, répondit-il en mettant la main sur son cœur et en inclinant la tête.

A 20h15, les retardataires franchirent le seuil de l'appartement d'Ariel.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? demanda Regina qui avait déjà un verre à la main.

\- Killian m'a invitée, confia Emma sans détours.

\- On a le droit d'inviter des amis à ce genre de soirée, expliqua Killian.

\- Et comme c'est Killian qui a eu l'idée, intervint Anton, bah il amène qui il veut.

Regina préféra ne pas en rajouter. Elle avait elle-même été invitée par Kathryn, la femme de David. Le but de cette soirée était de passer un bon moment et que David se réintègre à la communauté de Storybrooke en commençant par sa bande de copains et l'amie de sa femme. Tous se saluèrent et David leur dit ô combien il était content de les revoir. Ils plaisantèrent sur les petites rides qui s'étaient invitées aux coins de leurs yeux ces dernières années et des cheveux blancs qui apparaissaient ça et là.

\- Tu n'as pas changé d'une plume de mouette, constata Killian en observant le visage de son meilleur ami.

\- Faut croire que le charme du sommeil préserve, plaisanta ce dernier.

\- Plume de mouette ? répéta Emma qui ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport entre des rides et le volatile.

\- Il faut savoir que Killian rapporte tout ou presque à la mer. D'où ses expressions… étranges, expliqua David.

\- Et je dois dire que j'ai une certaine fascination pour les mouettes, ajouta le beau brun.

\- Je déteste effacer leurs déjections de mon pare-brise, se plaignit la blonde.

Anton, Arthur, Killian, Emma, David, Kathryn et Regina se trouvait dans la cuisine d'Ariel, un tablier couvrant leurs habits. La jolie rouquine avait disposé sur sa table divers ustensiles : des moules en silicone, des gabarits, des spatules, des tubes de sucre colorés et bien d'autres choses.

\- Bienvenue à tous pour cette vente à domicile d'ustensiles de cuisine dédiés à la pâtisserie, annonça-t-elle avec excitation. Je vais vous montrer qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'être un grand chef pâtissier pour faire des merveilles. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin, c'est d'avoir les bons outils et quelques trucs et astuces.

\- Tu devrais prendre des notes, Swan, murmura Killian à son oreille.

\- Si tu commences comme ça, je vais pendre le rouleau et te le mettre là où je pense, rétorqua-t-elle sans gêne.

\- Je vais réveiller le petit Cyril Lignac qui sommeil en vous, continua la rouquine.

\- Cyril, qui ? demanda Anton complètement perdu.

\- Le pâtissier, répondit Arthur comme si c'était une évidence. Tu sais, celui qui est dans toutes les émissions de cuisine d'M6. Le meilleur pâtissier de France. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ?

\- Je ne regarde que la 2 et Eurosport, confia le géant.

\- Donc, là, vous avez des moules parfaits pour les muffins, poursuivit Ariel sans prêter attention aux commentaires de ses acheteurs potentiels plutôt indisciplinés. Vous n'avez pas besoin de les graisser, le démoulage est un jeu d'enfant !

\- Même si on crame les muffins ? demanda Arthur.

\- Mais oui ! s'enthousiasma Ariel. En cas de problème, hop vous démoulez vos pâtisseries ratées et rincez simplement les moules à l'eau tiède. C'est magique !

\- Euh… dis voir, se risqua Anton soudainement timide en voyant que tout le monde le regardait. Tu as dit que c'était du silicone. Comme celui qui est dans tes nichons ?

Ariel devint rouge. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à répondre à cette attaque. Comment pouvait-il croire que sa magnifique poitrine était artificielle ? Mais elle ravala sa salive et afficha son plus beau sourire.

\- Le procédé chimique n'est pas le même. Le silicone de ces moules est fait pour ne donner aucun goût et résister à des températures très basses et très élevées.

\- Plus de 250 degrés ? demanda Kathryn visiblement intéressée.

\- Oui, les moules sont garantis jusqu'à 280, expliqua la rouquine.

\- Tous ces moules me donnent envie de manger des frites, confia Killian.

\- Moi, ça me fait penser à autre chose, murmura Arthur avant de pouffer de rire.

Emma roula les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que les mecs ramenaient tous les sujets de conversations à _ça_. Etaient-ils tous des obsédés ?

\- Maintenant, nous allons faire une pâte inratable avec ce robot magique, dit Ariel en posant ses mains délicates sur les courbes arrondies de sa machine.

\- On dirait les hanches d'Ursula, se moqua Arthur.

Ensuite, Emma et Killian eurent la mission de monter des blancs en neige et de les incorporés délicatement à la pâte. Avec sa délicatesse légendaire, Emma donna les œufs à Jones.

\- Tu veux que je les casse ?

\- Oui et que tu sépares les blancs des jaunes comme l'a demandé Ariel, insista-t-elle. Si je le fais, il va y avoir des coquilles partout.

\- Je n'ai qu'une main, ajouta Killian avec un petit sourire qui signifiait qu'il lui confia la tâche. Je ne peux pas séparer des blancs et des jaunes.

\- Tu n'as qu'une main ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oh Swan, je sais bien que je suis très habile, mais ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué.

Elle se sentait idiote. Surtout que tout le monde la regardait.

\- Tu l'as perdue comment ?

\- Un crocodile me l'a mangée, répondit-il avec un sourire à la Jack Sparrow.

\- Donnez-moi ces œufs, dit Regina qui prit l'initiative de poursuivre la recette.

La gérante prit le carton d'œufs et sépara les blancs des jaunes sous le regard admiratif d'Emma Swan. Mais comment faisait-elle pour être aussi rapide et de ne pas mettre une seule coquille dans le plat ? Emma prit le batteur électrique et fouetta les œufs en suivant les directives d'Ariel et de Regina. Malgré tout, elle réussi à éclabousser son tablier.

\- Miss Swan, voilà comment on monte des œufs en neige, annonça Regina à son élève qui pour une fois avait été très attentive.

* * *

James était assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine de Cruella, une serviette autour de la taille, à regarder son fameux soufflé à la framboise gonfler dans le four. Ils avaient mis un temps fou à le réaliser car ils avaient mangé la moitié de la barquette de fruits lors de leurs préliminaires ainsi qu'à se lécher les doigts et autres parties de leurs corps où des gouttelettes rouge-roses étaient tombées.

Le soufflé se levait telles les fesses de sa Cru-Cru lorsqu'elle baissait lentement sa jupe ou son pantalon, de façon très subjective. Il avait toujours envie de la mordre, de la lécher, de l'embrasser. Là, il savait qu'elle était sous la douche et il avait une envie brûlante de la rejoindre. Il visualisait les milliers de gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur sa peau claire et douce comme de la soie. Il aurait temps voulu la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser sauvagement, la plaquer contre le mur.

« Ploc ! »

Cruella entra en trombe dans la cuisine, les cheveux encore humides en bataille, les résidus de son mascara dégoulinant le longs de ses joues et le regard effaré en regardant le four.

\- James ! Mon soufflé a explosé ! Tu devais le surveiller !

Le dessert avait complètement éclaboussé la porte du four. On ne distinguait que vaguement la lumière jaunâtre de l'ampoule à l'intérieur.

\- On léchera le four, proposa-t-il sans réfléchir.

Cruella émit un grognement et s'empara de la bouteille de gin entamée sur sa cuisinière sans lui adresser le moindre mot. Parfois, James était un vrai crétin.

* * *

Sous le toit de Neverland, Henry et Bae avaient trouvé leur activité de la soirée.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui, Bae.

\- Est-ce que tu peux aller lire un livre très long ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce genre de demande bien mystérieuse cachait en général une future grosse bêtise. Et sachant son fils avec Henry, il ne souhaitait surtout pas devoir se justifier face à une Regina en colère ou une Emma hystérique.

\- On aimerait te faire une surprise et on a besoin de la cuisine, expliqua le jeune garçon.

\- C'est dangereux la cuisine.

\- Papa, on ne va pas se battre en duel avec des couteaux.

\- Bon d'accord, accepta son père. Que vas-tu faire ?

Voyant que son père ne savait pas ce que le mot « surprise » signifiait, Bae dut avouer qu'il voulait faire un gâteau au chocolat. A son grand étonnement, Gold sortit tous les ingrédients et ustensiles sur la table et alluma le four.

\- Appelle-moi quand le gâteau est prêt à être enfourné. Je ne voudrai pas que tu te brûles, ni Henry. Je vais aller lire un roman.

Une fois parti, les deux garçons ouvrirent le livre de recettes et commencèrent les préparatifs.

* * *

Regina malaxa la pâte à croissants sablés avec beaucoup d'application. Après avoir assisté aux désastres culinaires des autres participants, elle se devait de rendre une copie parfaite. Elle prit entre ses doigts un peu de pâte qu'elle fit chauffer avant de l'aplatir gentiment et de le déposer sur la plaque de cuisson. Arthur qui avait été mis de côté dans cette activité soi-disant par équipe, observait attentivement les petites formes alignées au cordeau de sa partenaire. Soudain, il fut pris d'un énorme fou rire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda Regina quelque peu vexée de sa réaction face à ses croissants si parfaits.

\- Depuis où je suis, réussit-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire, on dirait des petites bites molles.

A ses mots, David et Killian jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'atelier croissant.

\- C'est un peu… vrai, avoua David qui reçut un coup de coude de la part de sa femme, outrée par sa remarque.

\- J'ai un petit gag, lança Emma pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la blonde qui s'était mis de la farine partout.

\- Un pirate et un sorcier entrent dans une boulangerie, commença-t-elle. Le pirate vole trois gâteaux qu'il met dans sa poche et nargue le sorcier en le lançant au défi de faire mieux mais sans magie.

\- C'est pas possible, rétorqua Killian. Les sorciers aiment trop leur pouvoir. Ils trichent tout le temps. Ce sont des lâches.

\- Parce que les pirates sont réglos peut-être ? demanda David en inclinant la tête.

\- Continue, Swan, invita Jones avec un grand sourire intéressé.

\- Le sorcier va vers le boulanger et lui dit qu'il va faire un tour de magie.

\- Je le savais ! Il triche !

\- Killian ! râlèrent Arthur, David et Anton.

\- Il demande au boulanger de lui donner un gâteau et le sorcier le mange. Puis, un deuxième et un troisième. Le boulanger commence à s'énerver et ne comprend pas le tour de magie.

\- Moi aussi, je ne comprends rien, confia Anton.

\- Le sorcier dit au boulanger, poursuivit Emma, de regarder dans la poche du pirate.

\- Excellent ! s'enthousiasma David.

\- Pourquoi les pirates sont-ils toujours les dindons de la farce ? se plaignit Jones qui n'avait visiblement pas apprécié la blague.

\- Parce que se sont des voleurs sans morale, expliqua Arthur.

\- Merci Emma pour cette blague très amusante, coupa Ariel. Poursuivons notre atelier.

* * *

Dans la Forêt Enchantée, on sonna à la porte d'Ursula. Elle ferma le flacon jaune de nourriture pour poissons et se dirigea vers sa porte en se demandant bien qui pouvait l'importuner à une heure pareille. Quand elle ouvrit sa porte, elle ne vit d'abord personne, avant que son regard ne se pose sur sa petite voisine.

\- Grace que veux-tu ?

\- C'est pour vous, dit la petite fille en tendant un cupcake décoré de petites étoiles bleues et blanches et une carte.

D'abord méfiante, Ursula prit la carte. Sa méfiance fit place à une grande émotion et des larmes emplirent ses grands yeux.

\- Mais… comment, bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et j'espère que vous ne serez plus jamais triste.

La petite fille avait pensé à elle en lui écrivant un joli poème sur l'espoir. En bas de la carte, elle vit le nom d'un bar.

\- Papa m'a dit que n'importe qui peut aller chanter et que le public est toujours génial, expliqua Grace. J'espère que quand vous irez chanter, vous m'inviterez.

\- Mon petit cœur, tu es adorable. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai perdu ma voix.

\- Donnez-vous une seconde chance. Je suis sûre que vous chantez bien mieux que papa sous la douche.

Elle eut un sourire et passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de la fillette.

\- Le cupcake est au miel. Il apaisera votre voix.

\- Tu es un ange, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Que dirais-tu de venir manger quelques gâteaux chez moi ?

\- D'accord ! Je vais juste dire à papa que je reste un peu chez vous.

* * *

Après avoir transformé la cuisine d'Ariel en champ de bataille lors de divers ateliers en changeant de partenaires – ce qui avait bien fait rire les hommes-, il fut temps de déguster quelques-unes des merveilles que les apprentis pâtissiers avaient concoctés.

\- Tout ce chocolat me donne la nausée, se plaignit Kathryn.

\- J'adore le chocolat, ajouta David en mordant dans un cookie.

\- Tout à l'air délicieux, dit Emma. Je ne sais pas lequel goûté en premier.

\- Au moins, on est sûrs qu'il n'y a pas de poison dans les croissants sablés, lança Arthur qui avait supervisé leur conception.

Regina n'apprécia pas la remarque mais préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

\- Ils ont très bons ces croissants, complimenta Emma en s'adressant à Regina qui apprécia ses mots.

Anton engloutit trois truffes au chocolat avant qu'Arthur ne se moque de lui en lui disant qu'il était gros.

\- Franchement, tu devrais avoir honte, se révolta Emma. Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer de la différence des autres.

Killian ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il adorait voir Emma sortir ses griffes et depuis le temps qu'Arthur était insolent, c'était le fin moment que quelqu'un lui dise quelque chose.

\- On se clame, tenta de tempérer Ariel. Qui veut un café ou un thé pour accompagner ses pâtisseries ?

* * *

Kristoff en avait marre. Sa fiancée s'était lancé un défi de taille : faire un gâteau au chocolat aussi haut que sa soeur. Mais pour quelle raison ? C'était complètement absurde. Même s'il s'y mettait à trois pour le manger, jamais ils n'arriveraient à terminer ce dessert. Leurs foies allaient leur faire payer très cher jusqu'à Noël.

\- Il faut que tout soit parfait pour le retour d'Elsa. Elle n'a pas mangé de délicieux chocolat depuis des semaines, expliqua Anna. Tu te rends compte qu'il n'y a pas de chocolat en Alaska ?

\- Il y a du chocolat dans toutes les épiceries, ajouta Kristoff, blasé.

\- J'ai rempli le congélateur de glace au chocolat, continua sa fiancée. J'ai aussi fait tellement de profiteroles au chocolat que j'ai dû en mettre à la cave. Je veux que tout soit parfait et qu'elle puisse dire à tout le monde à quel point je suis une sœur géniale.

\- C'est ridicule ! Tes amies t'aiment pour qui tu es, expliqua Kristoff qui failli se prendre les pieds dans un bol sale qui traînait sur le sol. Tu es drôle, sympathique et un peu maladroite. C'est ce qui fait ton charme. Pas le fait de servir un immense gâteau au chocolat. D'ailleurs, tu as prévu d'inviter tout Storybrooke pour manager tout ça ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses créations et réalisa le problème que son fiancé venait de soulever.

\- J'espère qu'Emma va bientôt faire son dîner canadien.

\- C'est l'occasion de le lui rappeler, ajouta Kristoff.

* * *

Alors qu'Ariel essayait de convaincre les hommes que le nettoyage des moules était un jeu d'enfant, Emma collectait les tabliers tâchés de farine, de sucre glace et de chocolat.

\- Kathryn, je… je me demandais si vous aviez toutes vos culottes, demanda la blonde en espérant ajouter une pièce au puzzle de son enquête sur le voleur.

\- Quelle indélicatesse, Miss Swan ! s'insurgea Regina.

\- Je me renseigne…

Kathryn qui était rouge de honte s'éclaircit la gorge et avoua qu'il lui en manquait effectivement deux. Elle en donna une description assez précise.

\- Je les ai peut-être égarées, avoua-t-elle. Ces derniers temps, j'étais préoccupée par le retour de David. Je voulais qu'il se sente bien à la maison.

Quand tout le monde fut à nouveau assis autour de la table, Ariel remercia ses pâtissiers d'une soirée, leur résuma l'utilité de chaque ustensile et leur demanda s'il souhaitait acquérir certains d'entre eux. Personne ne repartit les mains vides. Mais c'est Emma, la moins douée en pâtisserie, qui rédigea le plus gros chèque.

\- Il faudra que tu m'invites plus souvent pour que je déguste tes petits délices, dit Killian.

\- C'est surtout pour Henry, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je veux qu'il soit fier de moi.

Regina roula les yeux. Elle savait qu'Henry était un enfant intelligent et que ce n'était pas avec quelques cupcakes qu'il allait l'aimer. Emma ne pourrait jamais battre Regina. Elle était la meilleure cuisinière et pâtissière de Storybrooke.

* * *

Une fois le cake au chocolat refroidi, Henry en coupa trois tranches et les disposa sur des assiettes d'un autre âge. Il était moelleux à souhait et une bonne odeur de chocolat s'en échappait. Ils mordirent dans leurs tranches et Gold fit une grimace. Il éloigna le morceau de sa bouche et un morceau de papier s'en détacha. Il le prit délicatement entre ses mains, les sourcils froncés. En face, Bae et Henry échangeaient des regards complices. Gold posa ses yeux sur son fils qui haussa les épaules comme s'il ne savait pas ce qui était sur le papier alors que son père savait très bien que c'était lui qui l'avait mis dans la pâte. Il relit encore une fois le mot de cinq lettres et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

\- On a mis des messages du bonheur comme dans les biscuits chinois, expliqua Henry.

\- Messages ? répéta Gold. Alors pourquoi est-ce seulement écrit « Belle » ?

\- Il doit manquer un bout, mentit Bae.

\- Hum… Votre cake est délicieux, félicitations. Henry, tu devrais en ramener chez toi. Je suis sûr que ta mère apprécierait un peu de douceur.

\- Je ne préfère pas, répondit le jeune garçon. Elle croit que je suis chez Emma et elle est nulle en pâtisserie. De plus, je suis certain qu'elle va croire qu'il est empoisonné.

\- Même si tu dis que c'est toi qui l'a fait ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à dire que c'est toi qui as appris à Emma à suivre une recette, suggéra Bae.

\- Bonne idée !

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en compagnie de nos pâtissiers amateurs. Un petit com me ferait très plaisir :) A tout bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**_

 _ **PS: je rappelle que cette fic est juste une fic humoristique. Si c'est pour écrire des commentaires blessants, passez votre chemin. Un chapitre peut ne pas vous plaire, mais il y a moyen de l'écrire pour que la critique soit constructive. Merci.**_


	16. Chapitre 16

**Hello les Oncers!  
Merci infiniment pour les commentaires du chapitre précédent. Comme certains l'ont relevé, il y avait 2 petites boulettes (Regina qui ne demande pas où est Henry quand elle arrive chez Ariel et Anton qui a un comportement plutôt déplacé avec Ariel). Donc je fais mon mea-culpa dans les deux premières scénettes. Autrement, comme le titre l'indique, ce chapitre est consacré aux vacances bien méritées de nos chers habitants de Storybrooke.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : des vacances reposantes… ou pas.**

Anton sortit de chez lui, un pot de fleurs à la main, au moment où Archie rentrait après avoir promené Pongo.

\- Alors Anton, on a une petite amie ? demanda le psy avec un sourire chaleureux.

Il fallait dire que comme presque tous les habitants de Storybrooke, il arrivait à Anton de confier ses petits soucis au professionnel de la psychanalyse. Le géant avait notamment raconté comment sa relation fusionnelle avec sa mère l'avait tenu éloigné des autres enfants. A sa mort, il fit une grosse dépression et prit énormément de poids. Tous ses camarades de classe ne cessaient de lui faire des remarques blessantes sur son physique. Il en avait beaucoup souffert et avait même tenté de se suicider. Mais lorsqu'il avait rencontré Arthur, David et Killian qui jouaient aux fléchettes au Granny's, sa vie changea. Ces trois copains l'acceptèrent tel qu'il était et l'avait motivé à emménager à Storybrooke. Mais malgré l'aide quelque peu grossière de ses amis, Anton n'avait jamais réussi à séduire une femme. Après avoir passé la trentaine, le géant s'était fait une raison : personne ne partagerait jamais sa vie.

\- Non, c'est pour me faire pardonner, répondit Anton. Je n'ai pas été gentil avec Ariel. Elle nous a donné un super cours de pâtisserie et moi j'ai dit des grossièretés. On a pris l'apéro chez Arthur avant d'y aller et je crois que je n'ai pas supporté la tequila.

\- Anton, c'est très bien de te faire pardonner. Je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera.

\- Si je reviens chercher un balai, c'est qu'elle aura jeté mon orchidée par terre.

\- Ariel est une gentille fille, ajouta Archie. Montre-lui le vrai Anton. Aies confiance en toi. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.

\- Quelqu'un veut des profiteroles au chocolat ou du gâteau au chocolat ? demanda Kristoff en déboulant dans l'entrée de Neverland.

\- Euh… oui bien volontiers, répondit Archie un peu désorienté par le changement brutal de conversation.

\- Et toi Anton ? Tu en veux ? Anna les a faits avec amour, insista l'habitant de la Forêt Enchantée.

\- Désolé, vieux. Je suis au régime.

Après avoir pris l'ascenseur pour se rendre un étage plus haut, Anton souffla lourdement et prit son courage à deux mains. Il sonna à la porte et attendit qu'Ariel ouvre.

\- Ariel, je suis désolé d'avoir dit que ta poitrine était en silicone. Tu es sans doute la plus jolie et gentille fille que je connaisse. Tes yeux sont aussi bleus que l'océan et tes cheveux éclairent le corridor et le cœur des hommes. Ton sourire me fait vaciller et ta voix est une invitation au voyage. Tu es la plus belle des sirènes de la terre. Je suis nul en poésie mais j'espère que ces quelques mots et cette orchidée te feront oublier mes grossièretés et que nous resterons amis.

Il tendit la fleur et ferma les yeux en les plissant de peur qu'elle ne lui brise le pot sur la tête. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle prit le pot et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je te pardonne Anton.

Le géant était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Il avait reçu son premier bisou de la part d'une femme !

* * *

\- Où étais-tu hier soir ? demanda Regina suspicieusement.

\- Chez Emma, répondit Henry avec un petit sourire espiègle.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, jeune homme. Emma était chez Ariel à tenter de faire la pâtisserie. Je le sais car j'y étais.

Il baissa la tête. Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'elles avaient passé la soirée ensemble ? Vers 21h30, Emma était venue le rechercher chez Gold et il était retourné dans son appartement de la Forêt Enchantée. Il avait bien sûr raconté ce qu'il avait fait avec Baelfire mais comme il était tard, Emma l'avait mis au lit avant même qu'elle raconte sa soirée avec Killian. Il s'était imaginé qu'ils étaient allés au restaurant ou au cinéma.

\- J'étais chez… chez Graham !

\- Graham est parti hier matin dans le Montana, répliqua Regina en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Elle était furieuse. Il le sentait bien. S'il s'enfonçait dans le mensonge, il allait être puni et sans doute ne pourrait-il plus aller dormir chez Emma. Mais il se sentait incapable de lui dire la vérité. Même Gold avait promis de se taire.

\- Henry, insista Regina.

\- J'étais… j'étais avec…

\- Avec qui ?

\- Bae, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

\- Chez Milah ?

Il grimaça.

\- Tu étais chez Gold !

\- Je te jure qu'on n'a pas fait de bêtises et il a été gentil, justifia son fils. On a fait un cake au chocolat.

\- Quel poison cette vieille fripouille a-t-elle mis dedans ?

\- Aucun car c'est Bae et moi qui l'avons fait. D'ailleurs…

Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit une tranche emballée dans de la cellophane.

\- C'est pour toi.

Regina la prit et la coupa en deux. Elle fit deux verres de sirop de framboise et mordit dans son morceau. Elle grimaça lorsque ses dents rencontrèrent une texture étrange. Elle attrapa, puis déplia le petit bout de papier qui n'avait rien à faire dans la tranche.

\- « bin », lut-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- C'est un message du bonheur mais il a l'air incomplet.

\- Qui a eu cette idée grotesque ?

\- Bae.

\- Henry, tu me dis la vérité ? demanda-t-elle avec insistance.

\- Non, c'est moi, avoua-t-il en baissant le regard.

\- Tu vas me copier vingt fois « je ne mentirai plus à ma mère » dans ton cahier de punitions.

Avant de mordre une deuxième fois dans son morceau de cake, Regina l'observa plus attentivement et trouva un deuxième morceau de papier : « Ro ».

\- Bin-Ro ? C'est un code ?

Henry la regarda avec un sourire qui en disait long. Il savait très bien qu'elle avait deviné. Il fallait juste qu'elle accepte l'évidence.

\- Pourquoi as-tu écrit le nom de Robin sur ce papier ?

\- Je crois que ton sourire apporte la réponse. Bon, je vais dans ma chambre écrire ma punition.

* * *

\- Bae ? demanda Gold en revenant de ville, un sac rempli de provisions à la main.

\- Oui papa ?dit le jeune garçon en sortant de sa chambre.

\- Pourrais-tu me donner le mot de passe du site de rencontres ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a plusieurs femmes qui sont venues m'importuner à la boutique.

\- C'est parce qu'elle te trouve attirant.

\- Ce n'est pas la bonne méthode, rétorqua Gold.

\- Parce que la tienne marche peut-être ? demanda Bae en croisant les bras. Tu n'as même pas appelé Belle de tout l'été. Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- C'est compliqué…

\- Tout est compliqué avec toi ! Tu n'es jamais content. Soit les femmes sont trop grandes, soit pas assez intelligentes, ou aiment trop le shopping, ou ont des animaux de compagnie. Rien ne te plaît. Tu n'as même pas voulu inviter l'archéologue pour un café !

\- Elle n'avait pas mis de déodorant et j'ai dû aérer ma boutique tout l'après-midi.

\- Il faisait 33 degrés ! rappela Bae. Elle avait peut-être bossé toute la journée à gratter la terre à la recherche d'ossements préhistorique et après, elle est allée te voir. Et ce n'est pas en faisant ta tête de… de…

\- De quoi ? demanda son père en croisant les bras à son tour.

\- La tête d'une personne qu'on n'a pas envie de revoir comme le directeur de l'école, le dentiste ou l'huissier de justice.

\- Si ma tête ne leur plaît pas, elles n'ont qu'à aller voir ailleurs.

\- Fais un effort !

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Bae savait qu'il serait puni mais il devait dire ses quatre vérités à son père sinon, il allait rester tout seul jusqu'à la prochaine ère glacière.

\- Si tu allais plutôt ranger ta chambre…

\- C'est fait, coupa Bae.

\- Et faire ton sac pour notre semaine de vacances en famille.

\- En famille ! Trop génial ! s'exclama Bae.

Après avoir fait son sac, Bae supprima le compte qu'il avait créé avec Henry sur le site de rencontres et se rua chez sa mère. Il était tellement heureux que ses parents se soient réconciliés et qu'ils passent quelques jours tous les trois dans la cabane au fin fond de la forêt à pêcher et à attraper des papillons.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Milah complètement étonnée par ses propos. On va à Disney avec Killian. Fais ton sac.

\- Avec Kilian et papa ? demanda Bae quelque peu confus.

\- Avec ton père ? Plutôt crever. Jamais plus je ne passerai de vacances avec lui et surtout pas dans sa maison pourrie à se faire bouffer par les moustiques et à se faire chier comme un rat mort quand il pleut.

\- Et comment je fais moi ? Vous partez la même semaine.

\- Tu viens avec moi, je suis ta mère. Tu ne discutes pas.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Bae laissait trainer ses pieds dans le sable, assis sur la balançoire.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Henry qui arriva, un cerf-volant à la main.

\- Papa et maman veulent partir en vacances la même semaine et je ne peux pas me dédoubler. A moins que tu aies un sort dans un de tes livres.

\- Désolé… que vas-tu faire ?

\- J'espère qu'ils vont se mettre d'accord sans s'entre-tuer. Mais ce n'est pas gagné.

\- Et si tu choisissais ? proposa Henry.

\- Je crois que je préfère rester ici plutôt que de les voir s'engueuler.

\- Tu devrais le leur dire.

* * *

Très loin de Storybrooke, quelque part dans les Caraïbes sur un somptueux bateau de croisière, Aurore et Philip sirotaient un cocktail sur le pont supérieur. Le soleil tapait très fort et faisait transpirer les vacanciers. Tous les transats étaient occupés. La bonne odeur de vanille et de crème solaire se mélangeait à celle de la transpiration. Les enfants jouaient dans la petite piscine et empruntaient le toboggan en spirale.

\- Quelle belle lune de miel, dit Philip pour sortir Aurore de sa rêverie.

\- Oui, c'est très sympa, répondit Aurore en le regardant. Je me réjouis de la prochaine escale car j'en peux d'entendre les enfants hurler et de voir des femmes refaites squatter les transats à cramer leurs peaux au soleil.

\- Je préfère ta peau blanche, ma belle princesse, dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur l'épaule.

Le regard de sa femme se perdit à nouveau, cette fois sur le cours d'aquagym très bruyant.

\- Plus vite mesdames ! Allez, on lève les genoux. Gauche, droite, gauche.

Le professeur était très musclé. Un de ses beaux bruns qui devaient passer la moitié de sa vie à soulever de la fonte et l'autre moitié à aider des ménagères à perdre leurs kilos superflus. Ses dents blanches se voyaient de loin et contrastaient avec sa peau tannée par le soleil. Soudain, elle tourna la tête et cacha son visage derrière sa main.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Philip.

\- Dis-moi que je rêve.

\- Comment ?

\- Regarde le prof d'aquagym.

Philip se retourna et baissa ses lunettes de soleil pour contempler l'homme gonflé à l'hélium qui s'agitait dans le bassin.

\- Gaston ?

\- On est maudit, se plaignit Aurore. Jamais on ne sera tranquille. Les habitants de Storybrooke semblent nous suivre où que nous allions.

\- Tu fais allusion à Mulan qu'on a croisé à l'aéroport ?

\- Oui, et à Clarke dans le bus. Et maintenant Gaston. Si seulement je pouvais dormir pendant cent ans et ne plus voir ces gens…

* * *

Quelque part sur une route désertique, Robin arrêta son camping car sous les ordres de sa femme.

\- Je t'avais dit de tourner à droite ! rouspéta Marian en voyant que cette route ne les menait pas à leur lieu de villégiature.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on va rejoindre la grande route dans une dizaine de kilomètres, répondit Robin.

\- Maman, j'ai faim, se plaignit Roland qui en avait marre d'être enfermé dans cette boîte de conserve surchauffée.

\- Il y a une station essence dans quinze kilomètres, annonça Robin. On mangera une glace.

\- On arrive quand ?

\- Bientôt, mon trésor, dit Robin.

\- T'as déjà dit bientôt quand j'ai fait pipi dans le désert.

Robin ouvrit la boite à gants et en sortit une carte et une boussole.

\- Tu vois Roland, l'aiguille nous montre où est le Nord qui est derrière nous.

\- On va où ?

\- Au Sud. Je vais te dire un truc de scout. Si tu n'as pas de boussole, regarde les cactus…

\- Robin ! hurla Marian. Ça fait deux heures qu'on aurait dû arriver. Alors grouille-toi de trouver la bonne route ou je rentre à pied !

\- Ne soit pas ridicule. Tu va mourir de soif avant d'avoir atteint la précédente station essence. Et comme tu n'es pas scout…

Le regard noir de sa femme lui fit interrompre sa phrase.

\- Papa ? Pourquoi ne t'as pas un tapis volant.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas Aladdin.

Il tourna la clé et le moteur du véhicule redémarra bruyamment.

* * *

Regina se rendit au sixième étage de Neverland dans l'appartement de ses parents pour voir si tout allait bien. Comme souvent, Cora était absente et son père faisait tous les mots croisés des journaux people et TV en robe de chambre.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en prenant place en face de lui. Tu m'as l'air triste. C'est encore maman ?

\- Je me réjouissais de partir en vacances tu sais.

\- Et pourquoi vous ne partez pas ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est ta mère.

\- Quel est son excuse ? insista Regina qui en avait marre que sa mère maltraite ainsi son père qui faisait tout pour la satisfaire.

\- Elle dit qu'elle fait progresser sa carrière.

\- Sa carrière ? répéta Regina. Elle est secrétaire municipale ! Que veut-elle ? Plus de crayons à tailler ?

Regina se leva et alla à la cuisine pour verser un verre d'eau pour son père qui ne buvait jamais assez. Et en ces temps de fortes chaleurs, elle préférait lui éviter un malaise.

\- Elle va peut-être se présenter aux prochaines élections, expliqua Henry. Elle a besoin de trouver des alliés.

\- Elle ne peut pas faire ça à la rentrée ?

\- Faut croire que non.

Voir son père ainsi lui brisait le cœur. Il était tellement gentil et dévoué qu'elle ne pouvait tolérer les actions de sa mère.

\- Tu sais quoi ? dit-elle soudainement. Je vais appeler l'agence de voyage et nous allons aller tous les deux faire cette croisière gastronomique. Et je vais voir si je peux prendre Henry avec nous.

\- Oh ma fille, ça serait merveilleux, répondit-il avec une larme de joie dans les yeux.

La clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Cora ôta ses escarpins qui lui avaient fait des cloques et détacha ses cheveux en les secouant. Elle portait un élégant tailleur gris perle, pas du tout adapté à la température du jour.

\- Regina ! s'exclama-t-elle tout heureuse de voir sa fille chérie.

Elle tendit les bras et elles s'embrassèrent. Après les politesses de rigueur, Regina lui demanda pourquoi elle préférait passer du temps avec des inconnus plutôt qu'avec son père.

\- Regina, je me bats tout les jours pour m'élever dans la société et j'ai une opportunité qui se présente en ce moment-même.

\- Tu choisis toujours le pouvoir à l'amour, constata Regina avec amertume.

\- N'as-tu toujours pas compris ? demanda Cora en caressant la joue de sa fille. L'amour est une faiblesse.

\- A qui lèches-tu les bottes ?

\- Un homme tout à fait charmant qui a beaucoup de pouvoir.

\- Si c'est encore Gold, je te promets que je…

\- Non, ce n'est pas lui, coupa Cora.

\- Dis-moi qui pourrit les vacances de mon père, exigea Regina.

\- Hadès.

\- Hadès ?

\- Oui, tu as très bien compris. D'ailleurs, tu te rends compte : il a deviné ma taille au centimètre près !

\- Il est croque-mort ! rappela Regina. C'est son boulot que de te fournir un cercueil à la bonne taille. Et ce n'est pas avec sa clientèle que tu vas avoir plus de voix lors de l'élection.

\- Non, mais savais-tu qu'il était à la tête d'une des plus grandes chaînes de pompes funèbres du pays ?

\- Tu me jures que tu ne le dragues pas.

\- Il est célibataire, confia Cora avec un large sourire.

\- Il sort avec Zelena ! Ta fille ! rappela Regina. Maman, un peu de décence.

\- Faut croire que s'il m'a menti, c'est qu'il veut aussi faire avancer sa carrière.

\- Vous êtes deux sociopathes, constata Regina qui avait soudainement de la peine pour Zelena qui ne se doutait de rien.

\- Et pour les vacances ? demanda Henry qui prit son courage à deux mains pour placer sa demande.

Regina fixa sa mère de son ô combien célèbre regard noir digne de l'Evil Queen. Cora prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Elle pouvait bien supporter quelques jours son mari à boire du champagne sur le pont d'un navire et danser quelques pas de tango ou de valse. Et peut-être même qu'elle ferait des rencontres intéressantes. Après tout, c'était les anciens qui avaient le pouvoir en ville. Et qui faisait des croisières gastronomiques ?

\- Bon d'accord. On va faire cette croisière, annonça finalement Cora qui ne voulait pas de brouille avec sa fille.

\- Merci Cora. Tu viens aussi ? demanda Henry à sa fille.

\- Je vais voir s'ils ont encore une cabine de libre pour Henry et moi.

Henry prit sa femme et sa fille dans ses bras. Il était tellement heureux.

* * *

Graham arriva à Neverland en fin d'après-midi avec des béquilles. Il s'appuya sur l'une d'elle et tenta d'ouvrir la porte de son immeuble. Cette dernière lui semblait particulièrement lourde. Par chance, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Tink se précipita pour lui ouvrir.

\- Mon dieu Graham est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle hystériquement. Tu as sauté d'une falaise pour sauver un bébé faon ? Tu t'es battu contre un crocodile ? Tu t'es fait attraper par une pieuvre géante et elle t'a fracassé dans les rochers ? Oh non, je sais : tu as volé au secours d'une belle princesse qui s'est fait attaquée par une horde de mouettes.

\- Rien de tout cela. Je photographiais des ragondins et quand je me suis relevé…

\- Un puma t'a sauté dessus ? imagina-t-elle.

\- Non, des chasseurs m'ont pris pour un puma.

\- Tu as fini dans une cage ?

\- Non, ils m'ont tiré dans la cuisse.

\- Oh non dieu ! cria-t-elle, au bord de l'évanouissement. Tu as besoin d'une infirmière.

\- Je vais me débrouiller. C'est juste une égratignure à la cuisse.

\- Tu n'arrives même pas à ouvrir la porte tout seul, rappela-t-elle. Laisse-moi t'étaler de la crème cicatrisante et te faire de bons petits plats micro-ondes.

\- Bon d'accord, accepta-t-il pour la satisfaire.

Il espérait juste que cette situation ne dure pas. Tink était une personne fondamentalement gentille mais elle avait tendance à confondre amitié avec amour. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller avec la blonde à ses côtés ou à ce qu'elle pénètre dans son bain.

\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle était bien bronzée.

\- Génial. Je suis allée à Las Vegas avec August !

\- Il t'a invitée ? demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Non, on s'est trouvé là-bas par hasard au concert de Lady Gaga.

Graham faillit éclater de rire. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé August aller voir un concert de cette foldingue de Lady Gaga.

\- Depuis cette nuit de folie, on ne s'est plus quittés. On est allés au casino et on a joué à la roulette russe. On était imbattable. J'étais tellement excitée à chaque fois que la boule tournait. Puis on a joué au blackjack et au poker.

\- Alors vous êtes riches ?

\- J'ai tout perdu, avoua-t-elle en maillant la bouche. Et August a gagné juste assez d'argent pour payer l'essence pour rentrer.

* * *

Cruella et Maléfique attendaient impatiemment Ursula en bas de la Forêt Enchantée à côté de leurs valises. La première portait une combinaison en satin noir agrémentée d'un sautoir argenté et de boucles d'oreille assorties. Elle était perchée sur des escarpins rouges vernis. La seconde était vêtue d'un élégant tailleur bleu-gris. Ses cheveux blonds étaient noués en chignon et surmontés d'un panama crème. Elle avait mis ses faux cils et ses lèvres étaient rouge sang.

Cruella alluma sa deuxième cigarette au bout de son porte-cigarette.

\- Calme-toi, dit Maléfique. Elle va arriver.

\- Je vieillis sur place à l'attendre bêtement ! Ce calamar frit ne peut pas secouer un peu ses tentacules ? se plaignit Cruella.

A bout, cette dernière sortit son portable de sa poche et appela son amie.

\- _Darling_ , je cuis à t'attendre au soleil et j'ai trois rides de plus que ce matin. Bouge ton derrière !

Elle raccrocha sans attendre la réponse. Pour se détendre, elle tira deux coups sur sa cigarette et souffla sa fumée sur Maléfique qui n'apprécia pas. Emma sortit de la Forêt Enchantée, les salua et sortit de la propriété vêtue d'un top gris et de son jean slim qui lui moulait les fesses. Cruella ne put décrocher son regard de son arrière-train.

\- Tu as vu qu'Emma et Regina se fréquentent ? dit Cruella pour changer de sujet de conversation en regardant à nouveau Maléfique.

\- C'est mieux pour Henry. Elles font bonne figure, rien de plus.

\- Je n'y crois pas une seconde, _Darling_. Je suis certaine que d'ici Noël, elles seront bien plus que des amies.

\- Tu rêves ma chère. Jamais Regina ne sera amie avec Emma et encore moins attirée physiquement pas elle.

\- Le pari tient.

\- Prépare-toi à devoir me donner cent dollars, rappela Maléfique.

Cora qui passait par là, s'approcha, amusée de voir ces deux voisines rôtir au soleil.

\- Vous partez en vacances ? demanda-t-elle en voyant les bagages bien remplis à leurs pieds.

\- Non, on part livrer la farine, se moqua Maléfique.

\- Tu veux savoir où on va ? nargua Cruella qui remit sa mèche en place dans un mouvement de tête pas-si-gracieux-que-ça. On va à Los Angeles draguer les milliardaires aux beach parties et sur des yachts de quinze mètres.

\- Oh ! Est-ce que je pourrais me joindre à vous ? demanda Cora quelque peu jalouse.

\- Tu nous as snobées pour l'apéro d'investiture du nouveau maire, rappela Maléfique. Donc, puisqu'on ne compte pas pour toi alors qu'on t'avait ramené deux sponsors pour sa campagne, la réponse est non.

\- Je suis là ! On peut y aller ! annonça Ursula à bout de souffle qui arriva en trainant son trolley depuis la Forêt Enchantée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la morue ?

\- Elle pensait pouvoir venir avec nous, résuma Maléfique.

\- Dans ses rêves ! lâcha Ursula. Les Queens of Darkness vont aller écumés les soirées branchées d'LA et aucun parasite n'est le bienvenu.

Les trois copines traversèrent la propriété la tête haute et se dirigèrent vers le taxi qui allait les amener à l'aéroport. Cora quand à elle, regrettait ses actions passées. Elle se dit qu'elle devait être plus maline et ne pas écarter certains pions trop vite.

* * *

Autour de la piscine, Ruby et Dorothy racontaient leurs aventures en Croatie : la plage, les restos, les fêtes jusqu'au bout de la nuit, le shopping à bas prix, la plongée dans une eau cristalline et tiède. Mais au bout d'une semaine, les deux habitantes de la Forêt Enchantée se sont trouvées à court d'argent lorsqu'elles exploraient l'intérieur des terres. Dorothy expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'argent pour faire de la randonnée et découvrir des petits coins de paradais, alors que Ruby lui rappela qu'elles avaient dû marauder dans un verger pour manger.

\- Vous n'aviez pas de carte de crédit ? s'étonna Ariel.

\- Il n'y avait pas d'automate ni de banque où on était, expliqua Dorothy.

\- Vous avez dormi à la belle étoile ?

\- Une nuit, dit Ruby. Et on s'est fait mangé par les moustiques.

\- La nuit suivante, on a eu une chambre car j'ai trait une chèvre, ajouta Dorothy.

\- Le lendemain, on a voulu allé voir une superbe cascade comme tu n'en vois que dans les films où le héro et l'héroïne se baignent nus, continua Ruby. On a marché pendant quatre heures car on ne pouvait pas se payer le bateau pour aller là-bas.

\- Ça valait le coup. Le paysage était superbe.

\- J'ai eu des ampoules, rappela Ruby.

\- Et la cascade ? demanda Ariel qui était impatiente. Vous l'avez vue ? Vous l'avez prise en photo ?

\- Oui, regarde.

Ruby s'assit à côté d'Ariel et lui montra les photos qu'elle avait prises. La cascade était impressionnante. Elle devait faire une vingtaine de mètres de haut. Une forêt luxuriante l'encadrait et la paroi rocheuse invitait à l'escalade. Puis, Ariel vit une photo de Ruby et Dorothy en train de s'embrasser avec la cascade en arrière plan. Ruby passa rapidement la photo, en espérant que sa voisine ne l'avait pas vue.

\- Je… vous…, bégaya la rouquine. Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Euh… oui, avoua Ruby.

\- Mais c'est génial ! hurla Ariel en lui faisant un gros câlin. Pour une fois que deux femmes osent exposer leur amour au monde entier !

\- C'est tout frais, dit Dorothy. Est-ce que tu peux garder ça pour toi pour l'instant.

\- Oh oui bien sûr. Je serai aussi muette qu'une carpe.

Après avoir digéré la nouvelle, Ruby continua à faire défiler les photos.

\- On est finalement repartie en bateau, dit Dorothy.

\- Vous avez fait les pirates ? demanda Ariel.

\- Si seulement. Mais non, le bateau était gratuit, avoua Ruby.

\- On est donc retournée à la civilisation où on a pu retirer un peu de cash.

* * *

Neal avait finalement décidé de faire sa lessive. Il n'était pas parti en vacances mais avait juste eu la flemme de descendre au sous-sol. Comme il n'avait plus de t-shirt ni de slip propre, il avait été forcé à laver ses habits. Il ne détestait pas seulement faire la lessive car c'était une tâche ménagère. Non, ce qu'il détestait le plus était les commérages et il semblait que la buanderie était le lieu d'échange de prédilection des femmes en manque de potins. Heureusement pour lui, ce jour-là, personne n'utilisait la deuxième machine. Il ouvrit la porte et vida son sac en plastique plein de fringues nauséabondes dans le tambour. Il poussa la masse à deux mains et ferma difficilement la porte. Il prit sa petite dosette en plastique et la remplit de poudre. Il observa les trois compartiments du tiroir et se demanda bien dans lequel il devait déverser la poudre. Il paria sur le premier. Il choisit la température et appuya sur le bouton de démarrage. La machine émit un bruit étrange et rien ne se passa. Il la regarda dubitativement. Qu'avait-il oublié de faire ?

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et la plus agaçante des habitantes de la Forêt Enchantée fit son entrée.

\- Oh merde… murmura Neal.

\- Salut Neal ! dit Anna en posant sa grosse corbeille vers la deuxième machine.

\- Salut Anna. Dis voir. Ma machine fait un bruit étrange. Tu sais ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Elle s'approcha, toucha quelques boutons, coupa l'électricité, la remis, puis tourna le bouton d'arrivée d'eau.

\- Et voilà ! annonça-t-elle triomphalement. Ces machines n'ont aucun secret ou presque pour moi. Ah si seulement elles pouvaient parler. Elles auraient tant d'anecdotes amusantes à nous raconter. Imagine un peu qu'elle raconte à Emma qui tu ne sais pas utiliser la machine…

\- Heureusement elles sont muettes, coupa Neal qui n'en pouvait déjà plus. Et Emma ne devra jamais savoir. Okay ?

\- Okay, répéta-t-elle.

Un détail attira son attention. Anna était vêtue d'une jupe et portait des chaussettes longues dans ses sandales. Depuis quand avait-elle adopté le look de petite écolière anglaise ?

\- C'est à cause de mon bronzage, expliqua-t-elle en lisant la perplexité sur son visage.

\- Ton bronzage ? D'habitude les filles aiment bien montrer leurs jambes bien bronzées.

\- Oui, mais…, dit-elle en baissant une de ses chaussettes. J'ai un bronzage « rôti ficellé » à cause de mes spartiates.

La jambe d'Anna était en effet bien bronzée et entrecoupée de marques blanches en croisillons.

\- J'aime bien, confia Neal. C'est un style. Et de toute façon, tout est à la mode. On n'a qu'à dire que c'est la mode Arendelle.

* * *

 _ **Un nouveau chapitre s'achève. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en compagnie des habitants de Storybrooke. Une petite review me ferait très plaisir :)**_


	17. Chapitre 17

**Hello les Oncers!  
La barre des 6000 vues pour cette fic a été franchie! Merci à tous! ça me fait énormément plaisir et un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps d'écrire une petite review.  
L'été n'est pas encore terminé pour nos chers habitants de Storybrooke. Certains sont rentrés de vacances et racontent leurs aventures alors que d'autres partent enfin. D'autres en revanche, profitent de la météo clémente pour bronzer au bord de la piscine, faire un tour en bateau ou chasser les Pokemon. Et oui, même dans cette fic on n'y échappe pas.  
Bonne lecture et attention aux mouettes!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Encore un peu de crème solaire**

\- Non ! C'est une blague, s'étonna Cruella en entendant le récit des vacances de Zelena.

\- Tout est véridique, assura la rouquine qui vidait sa boîte aux lettres.

\- Il faut absolument réunir les filles. Elles doivent toutes entendre ça.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Cora qui venait de faire irruption dans le hall d'entrée de la Forêt Enchantée.

\- Ta fille a sans doute vécu les vacances les plus extraordinaires de tous les temps ! s'excita Cruella qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu m'envoyer une carte postale, râla la doyenne.

\- Je te retourne la remarque, répondit Zelena qui n'avait vu aucune carte relatant son séjour gastronomique dans son courrier.

\- On va chez Malé ! annonça Cruella qui lisait ses messages sur son portable.

Maléfique avait préparé quelques cocktails et amuses-bouches pour accueillir ses invités. Cruella et Zelena arrivèrent les premières, puis furent suivies par Ursula, Cora et Hades.

\- Alors Cora, comment s'est passée ta croisière ? demanda Maléfique qui distribuait les boissons.

\- Ennuyeuse à mourir. J'ai dû danser la valse trois soirs de suite au milieu de fossiles mûrs pour la maison de retraite. Et ces repas étaient interminables. J'ai dû prendre des pilules laxatives pour éliminer le surplus.

\- Ça craint, ajouta Ursula en grimaçant.

\- Regina et son morveux ont adoré, dit Zelena avec un sourire amusé. Surtout la soirée crevettes. J'aurai adoré voir ma petite sœur arracher la tête de ces bestioles et se lécher les doigts.

\- Oui… continua Cora. Effectivement, Regina a passé du bon temps, même si elle a beaucoup râler en mangeant ses crevettes qui ont sali son chemisier blanc.

\- J'aurai tellement voulu la voir danser avec des vieux, se moqua Maléfique.

Toutes ses copines, y compris Hades, pouffèrent de rire en imaginant Regina se faire draguer par des hommes trois fois plus vieux qu'elle, avec une grosse bedaine, le crâne dégarni et un dentier.

\- Il y avait un bar, je suppose ? demanda Cruella et Cora acquiesça. Tu n'avais qu'à noyer ton ennui dans le gin.

\- Papa a adoré passer du temps avec toi, intervint Zelena. Il m'a même dit qu'il t'emmènera à nouveau pour ton anniversaire.

\- C'est une blague ? répondit Cora écœurée. Je préfère cent fois aller me faire un bon resto en bonne compagnie avant d'aller au cabaret.

\- Ah le cabaret, dit Maléfique. Toute ta jeunesse.

\- Tu dansais avec les plumes et tout et tout ? demanda Hades soudainement bien curieux.

\- Si vous nous parliez plutôt de vos vacances, dit Cora en regardant sa fille, puis Hades.

\- D'abord vous les filles, répondit Zelena. On va garder le meilleur pour la fin. Alors, vous êtes toutes mariées à un millionnaire d'LA ?

Maléfique, Ursula et Cruella se regardèrent à tour de rôle, quelque peu embarrassées. Elles avaient certes passé de bonnes vacances au soleil, écumé tous les bars de plages branchés et participé aux soirées les plus tendances. Elles avaient croisé de nombreuses stars du showbiz mais aucune ne leur avait prêté la moindre attention. Il y avait même un milliardaire d'à peine trente ans qui avait traité Maléfique de vieille peau. Ursula avait reçu de nombreuses remarques blessantes sur son physique et Cruella qui avait enchaîné les verres de gin pour être « plus à l'aise en société », s'était fait sortir par deux malabars à trois reprises. Néanmoins, elles avaient réussi à attirer deux jeunes chanteurs d'un groupe de hard rock dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Après avoir vidé une bouteille de champagne hors de prix, elles avaient sombré dans un sommeil profond et aucune d'elles ne se rappelaient à leur réveil de ce qui s'était passé. Les deux garçons, eux, avaient pris la poudre d'escampette… avec leurs portes-feuilles !

\- Ursula a failli se marier ! lança Cruella qui surprit tout le monde, mais surtout Ursula.

\- Failli ? répéta Hades. Avec qui ?

\- Le concierge de l'hôtel ! se moqua celle qui avait les cheveux à moitié blancs et à moitié noirs.

\- Il m'a juste fait un sourire en me donnant la clé de notre voiture de location, expliqua la plus voluptueuse. Bon et alors Zelena. Tu nous les racontes tes vacances de rêves ? T'es allée où ? T'as gravi un volcan en éruption en Islande ?

\- C'est encore mieux que ça, répondit l'intéressée avec un sourire. Attachez vos ceintures, ça va décoiffer.

\- Je sens que je vais être saoule avant même qui tu aies commencé à raconter, se plaignit Maléfique qui en était à son troisième kir royal.

\- On a loué un camping car ! s'extasia la rouquine.

\- Hein ?

La déception se lisait sur tous les visages.

\- Commençons par le commencement, coupa Hades. On a pris l'avions jusqu'en Turquie où on a séjourné dans un petit hôtel tout ce qu'il y a de plus romantique.

\- Oui, oui, vous avez passé du bon temps, ajouta Cora qui n'était pas très emballée par le récit.

\- Puis, on a loué un camping car et on a franchi la frontière ! continua Zelena toujours aussi excitée.

\- Vous êtes allés en Grèce ? supposa Ursula qui n'avait pas vraiment en tête le nom des pays bordant la Turquie.

\- Non, on est allés au Sud !

\- On voulait aller en Syrie, confia Hades, mais on nous a fortement déconseillé car il y avait des bombardements.

\- Alors on a longé la frontière de nuit, expliqua Zelena. C'était magnifique de voir les impacts de bombes sur les villages. Le feu se répandait très vite et parfois les flammes faisaient plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut.

\- C'était magique d'entendre le hurlement des gens en train de brûler, s'extasia Hades.

Le dégoût se lisait sur le visage d'Ursula et de Cora alors que Cruella était suspendue à leurs lèvres. Maléfique quand à elle, attendait la suite, les jambes croisées. Leur voyage semblait tellement abracadabrant qu'elle se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas plutôt comaté pendant trois semaines dans une chambre d'hôtel minable.

\- Le lendemain, on a passé la frontière avec l'Irak, poursuivit Zelena. On a pique-niqué dans le désert et salué quelques combattants. On a même vu des réfugiés en route pour l'Europe. On leur a indiqué le chemin à suivre.

\- Mais vous êtes fous ! s'écria Cora. Vous auriez pu vous faire enlever !

\- C'était le but, confia Hades. Et d'ailleurs, on n'a pas attendu longtemps. En moins d'une heure, une Jeep est arrivée, on nous a mis un sac sur la tête et conduit dans un endroit bien caché. Zelena a été pendue par les pieds et on m'a électrocuté.

\- C'était tellement excitant que de frôler la mort à chaque instant, ajouta la rouquine en revivant le moment dans sa tête.

\- Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! hurla Cora qui était soudainement au bord du malaise.

Maléfique eu pitié de sa voisine et alla lui chercher une petite pilule blanche avec un verre d'eau.

\- Comment êtes-vous rentrés ? s'inquiéta Ursula.

\- Un groupe de soldats de l'armée iraquienne a débarqué, confia Zelena.

\- Au moment où je leur expliquais comment construire une chambre à gaz.

\- Ils ont tout gâché, dit Zelena en faisant la moue.

\- Vos vacances sont fantastiques ! s'exclama Cruella en jetant malencontreusement le contenu de son verre dans le décolleté d'Ursula qui grimaça mais ne rétorqua pas.

\- Mais dans quelle agence de voyages avez-vous réservé ce séjour ? demanda Maléfique.

\- « Vacances de l'extrême », répondit Zelena. Je te conseille de réserver avec Walsh qui habite au rez de chaussée. Il est fantastique et a de super idées. La prochaine fois, on fera une croisière en Somalie pour se frotter à de vrais pirates.

\- Je crois que je préfère encore les croisières gastronomiques, souffla Cora qui était à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

* * *

La folie de _Pokenon Go_ , la nouvelle app à la mode de l'été, s'était emparée de la ville. Impossible d'aller faire les boutiques sans se faire rentrer dedans par des groupes de gosses ou de ne pas planter sur les freins de sa voiture sans risquer d'écraser deux ou trois joueurs. Certains, comme Granny, étaient pourtant fans de l'application.

\- Au moins les jeunes sortent et redécouvrent la vie en extérieure, avait-elle confié à Marian. C'est quand même mieux que de les voir tout l'été à jouer à la console dans une pièce sombre.

\- Oui, mais maintenant, Roland veut un smartphone, se plaignit la jeune maman.

\- Tous les enfants en ont à présent, constata la plus âgée. Pourquoi ne pas lui en donner un ?

\- Il n'a que huit ans !

\- Alors donne-lui une carte et planque un trésor quelque part, suggéra la concierge.

\- Il veut faire comme ses copains. La rentrée approche et il a peur que s'il ne s'y met pas, les autres garçons vont se moquer de lui.

Granny jeta un œil aux sacs de sa voisine.

\- Ne fais plus de shopping ce mois-ci et fais plaisir à ton gosse.

A quelques mètres de là, Leroy vit arriver à bicyclette un groupe de cinq gamins âgés de dix à treize ans.

\- M'sieur, m'sieur, dit l'un d'eux. Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans le jardin ?

\- Non, répondit sèchement le gardien.

\- Juste cinq minutes.

\- C'est une copropriété. Tu sais ce que c'est ? C'est où des gens achètent bien cher leur appartement pour être tranquilles et ne pas entendre des gamins comme vous hurler.

\- On ne fera pas de bêtises et on va murmurer, répondit le plus âgé de la bande. Promis.

\- On vient voir un copain, tenta le plus jeune.

\- Un copain ? répéta Leroy. Qui ?

\- John.

\- Y a pas de John ici.

\- Michael ?

\- David ?

\- Stephan ?

\- Que voulez-vous faire dans le jardin ? demanda Leroy.

\- On veut juste capturer le Dark One et on repart.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Le Dark One, répéta celui qui avait douze ans comme si c'était une évidence. Le Pokemon le plus rare.

Leroy se pencha par la fenêtre de sa cabine et observa le jardin. Il vit Robin en train de tondre le gazon, Granny en train de babiller avec Marian et Ariel en chemin pour la piscine. Puis, il vit Ingrid, son smartphone à la main, jubiler comme une gamine de dix ans.

\- Yes ! Je te tiens, Dark One !

\- Merde… soupira le plus âgé. Elle l'a eu.

* * *

Comme Emma allait venir d'ici peu dans son appartement, Killian Jones décida de faire un peu de rangement. Il aligna ses calepins avec ses précieuses notes sur son étagère, puis collecta toutes ses bouteilles de bière et de rhum vides et les mit dans un sac en plastique jaune qu'il déposa dans l'entrée. Il se résolut à faire sa vaisselle qui s'était accumulée depuis plusieurs jours dans l'évier et à tout ranger. En sueur, il s'épongea le front avec sa manche. Il admira son œuvre avec un sourire de satisfaction.

Il se rua ensuite dans sa douche, frotta son corps avec son gel douche rafraichissant, se rinça, se sécha rapidement, aspergea son torse de parfum, frotta ses aisselles poilues de son déodorant « attrape gonzesses », puis jeta sa serviette et traversa son appartement en tenue d'Adam. Il enfila un slip, un bermuda bleu et une chemise blanche.

En ressortant de sa chambre, son regard croisa son sac avec ses bouteilles vides. Une odeur de bibine flottait dans l'air. N'ayant pas le temps de descendre au local à poubelles, il donna deux coups de déodorant d'ambiance senteur _océan_ , puis ouvrit sa porte fenêtre pour déposer ses cadavres à l'extérieur sur son balcon.

« Scratch »

\- Aïe, ouïe, aïe.

Killian fronça les sourcils.

« Scratch »

\- Aïe, ouïe, put… de m…

Il se pencha par la balustrade et écarquilla les yeux. Merlin s'appliqua une bande blanche sur le mollet, frotta vigoureusement quelques secondes, attrapa l'extrémité inférieure, souffla trois fois et tira d'un coup sec.

« Scratch »

\- Mais t'es un grand malade ! hurla Jones.

Merlin sursauta, failli tomber de sa chaise et leva la tête. Il était au bord de la crise cardiaque.

\- C'est toi qui es un grand malade ! se plaignit-il. Pourquoi tu gueule comme ça ?

\- Que fais-tu à ta virilité ?

\- Ma virilité ? répéta-t-il, perplexe.

\- Tes poils ! Les poils, c'est la vie, mate ! C'est ce qui nous différencie des femmes. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi te féminises-tu ?

\- C'est pour la course cycliste.

\- Euh ?

\- C'est dans le règlement, expliqua Merlin. C'est une mesure de sécurité. Comme ça en cas de chute, il y a moins de risques d'infection.

\- Jamais je ne ferai de vélo, jura Killian. Jamais on ne me transformera en nana !

\- Tu devrais te mettre au sport avant d'avoir une brioche.

\- Mon corps d'Apollon n'aura jamais de brioche, répliqua le beau brun fier de sa plastique.

Merlin ferma les yeux et leva le menton.

\- Je vois… je vois un ventre…

\- Je ne crois pas en tes pouvoirs de divination, rétorqua Killian. C'est que de la fiente de mouette.

\- On en rediscutera dans dix ans… mate.

* * *

David et Kathryn Nolan partaient en vacances pour la première fois depuis cinq ans. Il était temps d'oublier les disputes et les mois d'hôpital. Kathryn avait franchi les portes d'une agence de voyages et avait réservé un séjour tout compris. Elle n'était de loin pas une aventurière et elle ne voulait pas se demander chaque jour ce qu'elle allait faire et où elle allait manger. A l'aéroport, elle s'acheta un magazine et David en profita pour s'acheter un appareil photo. Ils étaient assis près de la porte 24 quand Kathryn entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle tourna la tête et vit une de ses voisines.

\- Mulan ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je reviens de mon trek au Népal. C'était génial. Parcourir ces paysages somptueux, rencontrer ces gens qui ont le cœur sur la main et pouvoir leur apporter quelque chose.

\- Quelque chose ?

\- Pendant une semaine, j'ai aidé à la construction d'une école. Pour moi, ce sont les meilleures vacances. Pouvoir aider ton prochain. Et vous, vous allez où ?

Après son récit, Kathryn se sentait embarrassée. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'aller servir la soupe aux pauvres, ni à reconstruire une église détruite par le dernier ouragan.

\- On va en Nouvelle-Orléans dans un complexe hôtelier quatre étoiles tout inclus, confia-t-elle.

\- Sympa ! rétorqua Mulan qui sentit l'embarras de cette conversation. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances. Faut que j'aille récupérer mon sac et attraper le bus pour rentrer.

\- A bientôt, dit David qui avait fini de parcourir le menu de son nouveau jouet.

\- Tu crois que c'est mal que de ne pas aider son prochain ? demanda Kathryn à son mari.

\- Si tu veux, on ira allumer une bougie à l'église et souhaiter la paix dans le monde.

\- Sérieusement…

\- Je ne sais pas… On pourrait aller vendre des pâtisseries avec Mary-Margaret à la prochaine catastrophe naturelle, proposa-t-il.

Cinq heures plus tard, le couple arriva enfin à son hôtel. Au même instant, un autre couple au visage cramoisi sortait en toute hâte de l'établissement.

\- Enfin on quitte cet hôtel de merde ! râla la femme.

David et Kathryn se regardèrent. Mais où les avait-elle emmenés ?

* * *

Milah et Ingrid étaient parties faire une ballade dans les rues commerçantes avant d'avoir soudainement envie de déguster une tranche de tarte au Daim de chez Ikea. Comme d'habitude, il y avait du monde partout et elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de râler contre tous ceux qui étaient lents, sentaient la transpiration ou laissaient leurs gosses courir partout et hurler entre les canapés. Après une dernière file à la caisse du restaurant, elles prirent place vers la fenêtre, très loin du coin enfant.

\- J'ai fait une overdose de cris et de caprices de mômes, se plaignit Milah.

\- Ah oui, tu es allée à Disney avec Bae et Killian, c'est cela ?

\- Oui, mais il y a eu un imprévu.

\- Un imprévu ? s'étonna Ingrid.

\- Mon cher fils m'a fait du chantage : soit on partait avec son père, soit il ne venait pas avec nous.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée en amoureux avec Killian ?

\- On voit que tu n'es jamais allée dans un parc d'attractions en plein été. C'est probablement l'endroit le moins romantique. Les restos sont bondés, on te marche sur les pieds dans les files d'attente et les murs de l'hôtel sont tellement fins que tu entends les voisins péter.

\- Ça craint, commenta Ingrid. Mais tu as quand même profité des attractions et de ton fils ?

\- Oui, mais le pire, c'était les hommes. Killian a voulu faire « Pirates des Caraïbes » une bonne douzaine de fois malgré les files et Gold ne faisait que de râler sur tout : la qualité de la nourriture, le manque de sécurité sur certaines attractions ou encore où Killian mettait ses mains sur mon corps. Ils arrivaient même à se chamailler devant Bae sur comment être un bon père ! Ils sont pires que des gamins quand une cour d'école ! Les mecs sont vraiment inutiles ! Ils sont juste là pour nous pourrir la vie. J'avais tellement envie de les tuer.

\- Ils se sont battus ?

\- J'aurai préféré, avoua Milah. Surtout lorsque mon cher ex a dit que Killian jouait sur deux tableaux et que Miss Swan allait être très fâchée d'apprendre qu'il était encore avec moi.

\- Mais vous êtes toujours ensemble ? s'inquiéta Ingrid.

\- Bien sûr ! Et Emma n'est qu'une voisine avec qui il passe du temps. Un peu trop parfois mais je l'accepte.

\- Pourtant, ils ont l'air très proches, avoua Ingrid.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! s'emporta la noiraude.

Après avoir terminé leur dessert, elles continuèrent le chemin prédéfini. En parcourant les allées, elles n'avaient pas pu résister et avaient acheté plein de babioles inutiles et même une étagère. Arrivées au parking, elles s'étaient rendues compte de l'équation insoluble à laquelle elles étaient confrontées.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Milah en regardant sa Clio bleue.

\- Peut-être qu'on peut glisser l'étagère entre les sièges ?

\- C'est une voiture manuelle. Je dois avoir accès au pommeau de vitesse.

\- Je crois que je vais retourner l'étagère, dit Ingrid. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Comme le monde est petit ! s'exclama une voix masculine.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent et virent Graham, un de leurs voisins. Il tenait un petit sac avec une lampe de chevet qu'il glissa dans le coffre de sa voiture garée juste à côté de la leur.

\- Oui, très petit, avoua Milah. Dis voir Graham. Nous avons un petit problème de place. Pourrais-tu nous prendre l'étagère ?

\- Bien sûr ! rétorqua-t-il. Avez-vous aussi besoin d'aide pour la monter ?

Ingrid se pencha vers l'oreille de Milah.

\- Tu vois, tous les hommes ne sont pas inutiles.

* * *

\- Voici le Jolly Roger ! annonça fièrement Killian Jones.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Emma.

Après tout ce que Killian lui avait raconté sur son bateau, elle s'attendait à trouver un somptueux voilier, mais ce qui était amarré dans le port était loin de la faire rêver. Le Jolly Roger n'était qu'un vieux rafiot rouillé de trois mètres de long qui empestait le poisson pourri et les fientes de mouettes. Il y avait une petite cabine de pilotage et une cheminée noircie en son sommet.

\- Swan, tu ne vas pas renoncer maintenant ?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut pique-niquer là-dedans sans choper le tétanos ?

\- Tout ce que tu risques, c'est de passer un bon moment. Regarde : dans ce panier j'ai de quoi manger, du vin et même de la crème solaire.

Un bateau de pêche entra dans le port suivi comme son ombre d'une horde de mouettes surexcitées.

\- J'espère qu'elles nous laisseront tranquilles, soupira Emma. Je n'ai pas envie de manger sous une bâche.

\- Ça peut être romantique. Bienvenue à bord moussaillon, dit Killian en lui tendant la main.

Après une bonne heure de navigation et un pique-nique en toute sérénité, Killian sortit deux cannes à pêche.

\- Tu verras, la pêche c'est très sympa, dit-il en attachant les hameçons et en serrant les nœuds avec ses dents. Il n'y a rien de meilleur que le poisson frais.

\- Le poisson est aussi frais dans le congélateur du supermarché.

\- Swan, laisse-moi t'initier à la vraie nourriture. Et c'est tellement meilleur quand c'est toi qui va chercher ce que tu vas manger. Quand tu sors le poisson de l'eau et qu'il est entre tes mains.

Emma fit une grimace. Elle espérait qu'il plaisante et qu'il ne lui mette pas ces sales bestioles gluantes dans les mains.

\- Tu as leurs vies entre les mains. C'est le poisson ou toi. C'est une question de survie.

\- De survie ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu sais, les supermarchés sont ouverts tous les jours.

\- Ton cerveau a été lavé par la société de consommation et tu as perdu tes repaires. Imagine qu'on soit en guerre ou qu'il n'y ait plus de supermarchés. Que fais-tu ?

\- Je commande sur Internet.

\- Tu apprends à pêcher, lui répondit-il en lui mettant la première canne entre les mains.

\- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Tu jettes la ligne avec un mouvement gracieux du poignet comme ceci. Ensuite, tu attends et tu profites du paysage. Si ça mord, dis-moi et je t'aiderai.

Après deux fausses alertes, la ligne d'Emma se tendit brutalement et elle cria le nom de Killian qui se fit une joie de l'aider.

\- Tourne doucement le moulinet.

\- Le quoi ? demanda-t-elle en tirant comme un beau diable sur la canne.

\- Tourne la manivelle !

Mais le poisson qui était à l'autre bout de la ligne n'était pas décidé à terminer dans leurs assiettes. Il fit un brusque plongeon et Emma passa par-dessus bord ! Killian jeta sa chemise et plongea à son tour. Au dessus d'eux, un nuage de mouettes attendant de prendre part au festin. Certains volatiles plongèrent pour aller attaquer les cheveux blonds d'Emma qui émit un petit cri de douleur lorsque l'une d'elle s'envola avec une mèche.

\- Sale bestiole ! lui hurla-t-elle. Je vais te plumer !

\- Swan, c'est juste une mouette. Ça ne sert à rien de lui hurler dessus.

\- Je déteste les mouettes !

\- Les mouettes sont les charognards de la mer et sans elles, expliqua-t-il très calmement alors qu'ils barbotaient dans l'eau, la mer serait couverte de cadavres en décomposition. Tu n'as donc rien à craindre. Elles ne mangent pas les vivants.

Une mouette frôla le visage de la blonde avec son aile et une autre, sans doute beaucoup plus haute dans le ciel, lui largua une fiente blanche bien épaisse et bien collante sur la tête.

\- Elle t'aime ! rigola Killian en voyant son visage devenir rouge. Mets la tête sous l'eau et ça va se dissoudre.

\- J'en ai marre de ces bestioles ! Ramène-moi sur la terre ferme.

\- Mais Swan…

Soudain, un magnifique voilier se rapprocha d'eux et s'arrêta.

\- Alors les amoureux, on barbote ? se moqua Zelena qui était allongée sur le pont du navire d'Hades vêtue d'un bikini vert, une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez et une capeline en paille sur sa chevelure rousse.

\- Mange une mouette ! lui crièrent Emma et Killian.

* * *

Pour la première fois de l'été, Peter avait revêtu son short de bain et se rendit à la piscine de la copropriété.

\- Salut les filles ! Alors on prépare son cancer de la peau ?

Ariel s'assit et baissa ses lunettes de soleil.

\- J'ai mis de la crème, indice 50 car j'ai des taches de rousseur et la peau blanche. Et j'en remets toutes les heures.

\- Tu perds ton temps, dit Dorothy qui ne prit pas la peine de regarder le jeune homme. Je suis sûre qu'il dit ça car il n'a pas de crème.

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai ! répliqua Peter de manière convaincante. Il est libre ce transat ?

Le transat en question avait une serviette rayée jaune et blanche et un sac dessus. Il pensait que les filles le réservaient à une autre de leurs copines et espérait pouvoir en profiter.

\- Non, il est pris, dit Ariel.

\- Je ne vois pourtant personne dessus, insista-t-il.

\- Il est pris, répéta-t-elle.

Dépité, il étala sa serviette X-Files sur le gazon et se coucha sur le dos, trouvant le sol très inconfortable. Il se mit sur le côté, puis sur le ventre.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas libérer les transats ? demanda-t-il.

\- Premier arrivé, premier servi, répondit Ruby.

\- Allez, soyez cools.

Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir une place, il décida d'aller faire quelques traversées.

\- Il a quand même un joli petit cul, commenta Dorothy à voix basse.

\- Depuis quand regardes-tu les fesses des mômes ? s'étonna Ruby.

\- Je le trouve un peu maigrichon, dit Ariel.

\- Salut les filles ! dit Anton joyeusement en prenant place sur la chaise longue qu'Ariel lui avait réservé.

\- Salut Anton, répondirent-elles en cœur.

\- J'ai trop envie d'aller nager, annonça-t-il.

Peter s'agrippa au bord et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi donc ce gros balourd avait-il droit à son transat ? Anton ôta son short et son t-shirt et s'élança en direction de la piscine.

\- Arrête ! hurla Peter. Tu vas la faire déborder !

Le géant s'éleva dans les airs, attrapa ses genoux et entra dans l'eau dans une gigantesque éclaboussure. Les filles rirent aux éclats alors que Peter n'apprécia pas de recevoir de l'eau dans la figure.

\- C'était génial Anton ! s'écria Ariel qui décida de le rejoindre en plongeant dans l'eau.

Ruby et Dorothy décidèrent d'en faire de même. Peter quand à lui, cherchait un moyen de leur faire payer leur insolence. Il s'approcha du groupe et tenta le discours scientifique.

\- Saviez-vous que la température de l'eau varie selon les courants. Il peut y avoir soudainement une zone chaude au milieu d'une mer froide.

\- C'est dingue, dit Anton. J'ai l'impression que c'est pareil ici. C'était froid, puis soudain chaud.

\- Il a pissé dans l'eau ! accusa Dorothy en pointant Peter du doigt et tout le groupe quitta l'eau précipitamment.

Peter se mit à rire. Ils avaient les transats, mais la piscine était à lui !

\- Peter, grandis un peu ! dit Ruby.

\- Jamais !

* * *

Emma allait enfin s'étaler sur son canapé après une journée bien remplie quand on sonna à sa porte. Elle râla et se demanda si elle n'était pas mieux là où elle était. Mais vu que le visiteur insistait sur la sonnette, elle se résolut à aller ouvrir sa porte.

\- Salut Ruby. Quel bon vent t'amène ? demanda la blonde qui avait une sale tête.

\- Avec les copines ont voulait te rappeler ta promesse d'organiser un dîner canadien pour tout Storybrooke. Ça tient toujours ?

\- Euh… oui.

Elle avait complètement oublié ce petit détail. Comment allait-elle faire pour trouver un moment entre son boulot, ses après-midi avec Henry et Regina qui serait très certainement opposée à cet événement ?

\- On te donnera un coup de main si tu veux, proposa Ruby qui voulait absolument qu'elle tienne parole.

\- C'est très gentil. Je te redis dès que j'aurai choisi une date.

Elle referma la porte et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle déballa un grilled cheese, le posa sur une assiette et le mit deux minutes au micro-onde. Quand le _bip_ retentit, elle ouvrit la porte et le prit à deux mains. Elle s'apprêta à mordre dedans quand on sonna à nouveau à sa porte. Elle ne serait décidément jamais tranquille. Elle reposa son dîner sur l'assiette et ouvrit la porte. « Oh non, pas lui », pensa-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit qui se tenait sur son paillasson.

\- Miss Swan, où en êtes-vous dans cette chasse au voleur de culottes ? demanda Gold en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

\- Euh... A vrai dire... j'ai été très occupée cet été par mon vrai job.

\- On dirait que vous souhaitez que Regina marque définitivement des points et vous éloigne d'Henry.

\- Ce n'est pas une chasse aux culottes qui fera la différence, lâcha Emma, lasse de ses insinuations grotesques.

\- Voulez-vous que je me serve de ma baguette magique ?

\- Baguette…

« Oh non Emma. Mais pourquoi as-tu l'esprit aussi mal tourné, » pensa-t-elle

\- J'ai mis Granny et Leroy sur l'affaire, confia-t-elle. Tout l'été, nous avons relevé les vas-et-viens de chacun et les lister les disparitions de culottes. Nous allons nous réunir et voir qui nous pouvons directement rayer de la liste des suspects.

\- Bien. Je vois que vous n'avez pas été si inactive que cela. Néanmoins, si vous voulez démontrer l'utilité de votre rôle de sauveuse, il va falloir faire bien mieux que cela.

\- Quel est votre intérêt dans cette histoire de culottes ?

\- Mais voyons, Miss Swan. Soyez un peu perspicace. N'est-ce pas évident ?

Emma commençait à en avoir marre de ses devinettes et de son insistance dans cette affaire. Pour s'en débarrasser, elle n'avait pas 36 solutions. Il lui fallait résoudre ce mystère. Elle enfila sa veste en cuir rouge et alla chez Granny.

* * *

 ** _C'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre. Merci de l'avoir lu! Un petit commentaire me ferait grandement plaisir :)_**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Hello les Oncers!  
Après 2 semaines d'absence, voici la suite des aventures des habitants de Storybooke. La chasse au voleur de culottes est lancée! Emma, Sidney et Regina sont déterminés à lui mettre la main dessus. Mais qui se paie leur tête? Vont-ils résoudre ce mystère?  
Et bonne nouvelle pour les fans de Belle: elle est de retour!  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Le voleur de culottes aux multiples visages**

Emma et Leroy étaient dans le salon de la concierge. Cette dernière avait tiré tous les rideaux et n'avait qu'allumer une petite lampe dans l'angle.

\- On n'y voit comme à travers une pelle, se plaignit Leroy qui ne parvenait pas à lire ses notes dans son cahier.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, répondit sèchement Granny en apportant des tasses de chocolat chaud. Tes yeux vont s'habituer à l'obscurité.

Une fois tous bien installés et habitués à la luminosité, Emma prit l'initiative de démarrer la séance.

\- Faisons le point sur ce problème de disparition de culottes, annonça-t-elle.

\- Parle moins fort, murmura Leroy. On peut t'entendre à travers la porte d'entrée. Imagine que le voleur nous entende.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Granny. J'ai doublé ma porte avec du matériel isolant, de même que contre tous les murs. Mon appartement est un vrai bunker. J'ai aussi installé un système qui brouille les ondes des téléphones portables. Ainsi, si quelqu'un a piraté votre portable, le pirate n'entendra que de la friture.

Emma haussa les sourcils. Qu'avait Granny à cacher pour s'isoler pareillement de ses voisins ? Surtout qu'en y réfléchissant bien, sa seule voisine était Ariel. Ou avait-elle été un agent secret ?

\- Le voleur n'a pas chômé de tout l'été, annonça Granny en sortant Emma de ses réflexions. J'ai enregistré entre une et trois plaintes par semaines.

\- Donc, le voleur est quelqu'un qui n'est pas parti en vacances, en déduisit Emma. Procédons par élimination. Qui est parti en vacances ?

Granny prit ses notes et poussa ses petites lunettes dorées sur son nez.

\- A Neverland : Philip, August, David, Henry Sr, Hades et Gold.

\- Marco est parti trois jours, ajouta Leroy, quand Maléfique s'est fait piquer deux slips.

\- Dans la Forêt Enchantée, nous avons : Kristoff, Robin, Gaston et Killian.

\- Seulement ? constata Emma. Il reste beaucoup de suspects.

\- Moi je vous dis que ce sont Peter et Felix, dit Leroy. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait être assez tordu pour piquer des dessous féminins.

\- Il a raison, compléta Granny. De plus, un vit à Neverland et l'autre dans la Forêt Enchantée. Ils ont par conséquent accès aux deux buanderies.

\- Et si c'était une femme ? demanda Emma qui ne voulait écarter aucune hypothèse.

\- Impossible ! rétorqua Granny. Aucune femme saine de corps et d'esprit ne volerait des culottes !

\- On serait étonné… répondit Emma. Quelle femme ne s'est pas fait voler de dessous ?

Granny prit sa belle liste où elle avait répertorié tous les incidents.

\- Cora, Blue, Mulan, Elsa, Dorothy, Marian, Belle, Mary Margaret, toi Emma, Zelena et Regina.

\- Ursula s'est fait voler un parachute ? s'étonna Leroy. Le voleur a de drôle de goût.

\- Apparemment, les vols sont plus nombreux à Neverland, nota Emma. J'en déduis que le voleur habite là-bas.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? demanda Leroy.

\- S'il est vu en train de rôder vers la buanderie de la Forêt Enchantée, il sera immédiatement soupçonné. Les risques sont plus gros pour lui. Alors qu'à Nerverland, il peut juste dire qu'il voulait voir si une des machines étaient libres.

\- Alors c'est Peter et Felix est un apprenti voleur, en conclut Leroy.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le jardin, Peter et Henry était assis sur un banc. Ils observaient la terrasse d'Elsa où cette dernière étendait son linge. Soudaine, un string rouge attira leur attention.

\- Tu vois ça Henry.

\- Oui, dit le plus jeune en fixant l'objet.

\- C'est le Graal.

\- Le string d'Elsa est le Graal ? Mais Peter, le Graal est une coupe magique.

\- C'est le Graal pour les mecs, continua Peter sans relever sa remarque. Si tu arrives à t'emparer d'un string rouge avant de sortir avec ta première copine, tu t'assures un avenir amoureux passionné.

\- Tu l'as lu dans quel livre ? s'étonna Henry qui trouvait les réflexions de Peter complètement absurdes.

\- Crois-moi et jamais une femme ne te lancera une assiette à la figure ou tes fringues par la fenêtre.

Elsa retourna dans son appartement et tira le rideau de sa porte-fenêtre.

\- C'est le moment, annonça Peter. A toi de jouer !

Sans réfléchir, Henry se leva et rejoignit la terrasse aussi discrètement qu'un chat. Il ôta la pincette et s'empara du string. Il courut vers Peter et le lui donna.

\- Mission accomplie ! dit-il fièrement.

\- Henry ! hurla Regina qui sortit du hall d'entrée de la Forêt Enchantée.

Le visage de son fils s'empourpra. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée que de prendre ce dessous et en plus, il allait être puni.

\- Ça ne se fait pas de voler !

\- Je ne volais pas… répondit-il la tête baissée. J'allais le remettre à sa place.

\- Et toi ! dit Regina en regardant Peter avec des yeux aussi noirs que la nuit, tu n'as pas honte de pousser mon fils à commettre un vol ?

\- Ce n'était pas un vol, répondit Peter très calmement. Je l'aidais à avoir un avenir radieux.

\- C'est quoi encore que cette idiotie ?

\- Henry ne veut pas finir comme la plupart des adultes vivants ici. Alors, il fallait bien qu'il touche le Graal pour hériter de ses pouvoirs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! se plaignit-elle. Tu es complètement dérangé. N'approche plus mon fils !

\- Okay, répondit simplement l'adolescent. En tout cas Henry, je suis fier de savoir que je t'ai aidé.

Peter allait s'en aller quand Regina le somma de rester.

\- Tu en as volé d'autres des culottes ?

\- Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse ? Que j'aille à un bal costumé ?

\- Tu es tellement tordu que rien ne m'étonne avec toi, répondit la gérante de l'immeuble, les bras croisés.

\- Vous cherchez désespérément le voleur de culottes et vous vous êtes dite que c'était moi. Et comme vous n'avez aucune preuve, vous essayez de me faire avouer.

\- C'est toi ?

\- Non, désolé de vous décevoir. Mais j'aimerai bien connaître le nom de celui qui vous fait tous tourner en bourrique. J'ai une certaine admiration pour lui.

\- Je vais venir fouiller ton appartement, répondit Regina les dents serrées.

\- Avez-vous une commission rogatoire, sheriff Mills ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Regina ne répondit rien, prit Henry par le bras et retourna dans la Forêt Enchantée après avoir rendu son string à Elsa. Dans le hall, elle vit Sidney observer un petit détail sur la boîte aux lettres de Merlin avec sa loupe.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

\- Regina, répondit-il quelque peu surpris. J'étais sur les traces du voleur de culottes. J'ai trouvé des fibres…

\- Sur les boîtes aux lettres ? s'étonna la gérante. Sidney, vas tout de suite à la buanderie et trouve-moi le nom de celui qui se paie ma tête !

Regina appuya nerveusement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Henry qui était toujours fermement tenu par sa mère préférait ne rien dire. Elle était tellement en colère qu'il allait être doublement, voir triplement puni. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent Ashley sortit maladroitement avec son landau, tentant de se hâter en voyant le regard noir de l'habitante du 7ème étage.

Une fois dans son appartement, Regina ouvrit un tiroir secret dans son bureau et s'empara de son passe-partout.

\- Je suis puni ? demanda Henry depuis le pas de la porte.

\- Oui, vas me ranger ta chambre.

Elle sortit précipitamment, abandonnant son fils. Elle se rendit à Neverland où elle profita de l'absence de Peter, partit se plaindre chez Felix, pour fouiller son appartement. Elle referma la porte et découvrit un appartement laissé à l'abandon. Il y avait des cartons de pizzas entassés un peu partout ainsi que des cornets de bonbons et des emballages de yaourts à la fraise. Une tente de camping était ouverte dans la pièce faisant office de salon et des cordes étaient suspendues au plafond. Il y avait de drôles d'objets ainsi que des plans pour des machines plus étranges les unes que les autres. Regina enfila ses gants, non pas pour ne laisser aucune emprunte, mais pour ne pas se salir. Après tout, elle se considérait comme une reine et une reine ne met pas les mains dans la graisse et la poussière.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre à coucher, elle crut faire une attaque. Peter avait un bureau avec trois ordinateurs installés dans la gueule d'un crâne géant ! Et ce n'était qu'un début. Elle pensa que Peter était vraiment dérangé. Il collectionnait toutes sortes d'objets insolites et des photos de femmes avec des têtes d'animaux étaient épinglées contre son mur. Quand elle souleva la photo de la tête d'un loup, elle découvrit une photo de Ruby ! Elle fit un pas en arrière et trébucha sur une soucoupe volante avant de s'étaler sur des bas de pyjamas sentant l'urine ! Dégoûtée, elle se releva et donna un coup de pied dans l'amas de tissus.

Après une fouille éreintante, elle dût s'avouer vaincue.

\- J'ai fait du sirop de grenadine. Vous en voulez ? demanda Peter qui était assis sur la table de la cuisine au milieu d'assiettes en carton sales.

Elle ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je vous avais bien dit que je n'étais pas le voleur de culottes.

\- Je t'aurais à ce petit jeu.

\- Vous partez perdante, annonça-t-il d'un regard menaçant.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que Peter Pan n'échoue jamais, voyons.

\- Donc tu avoues que tu as quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Vous crevez d'envie de le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez vous torturer les méninges jour et nuit, car vous êtes une personne qui ne supporte pas de ne pas tout contrôler.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais penser à toi en dormant ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis déjà dans votre esprit, dit-il en se touchant la tempe avec son doigt.

Regina roula les yeux et ouvrit la porte.

\- C'est toi qui rêve, répondit-elle.

\- Nous verrons bien.

\- Mais sache que si tu es impliqué, je te ferai bannir de Storybrooke, menaça-t-elle.

* * *

Quand Astrid sortit de l'ascenseur, elle salua Ingrid qui rentrait chez elle. Quelques mètres plus loin, Mr Gold vidait sa boîte aux lettres.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il en lui faisant face.

\- Voilà… ce matin j'ai entendu à la radio que les taux hypothécaires ont baissés.

Son interlocuteur s'appuya sur sa canne et son visage se ferma comme s'il avait deviné ce qu'elle allait demander et que la réponse était négative.

\- Je me demandais, commença-t-elle en baissant son menton, si vous pourriez baisser mon loyer.

Il eut un sourire crispé et fit un léger mouvement de tête. Il ne semblait pas très heureux qu'on lui fasse une telle demande car il savait que s'il acceptait, d'autres allaient en faire autant.

\- Sachez mademoiselle que le prix de l'eau ainsi que celui de l'électricité ont augmenté respectivement de 2.1% et de 0.5% lors du dernier semestre, expliqua-t-il. Les charges vont donc augmenter. Les loyers ne seront pas augmentés car justement le taux hypothécaire baisse. Mais si je baisse votre loyer, je devrai vous facturer l'augmentation des charges. De plus, j'aurai un travail supplémentaire à effectuer. Comme vous le savez, mes services ne sont pas gratuits. D'ordinaire, je glisse mes honoraires dans les charges, mais pour vous, je devrais les ajouter à votre facture. Pensez-vous donc que votre demande vous sera bénéfique ?

Aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Elle ne savait que lui répondre. Sa décision était injuste mais ses arguments semblaient solides.

\- Oubliez ma demande, dit-il en baissant la tête. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

\- Tiens, tu terrorises Astrid maintenant.

Milah venait de faire son entrée dans le hall. Elle n'avait rien entendu de l'échange mais l'expression faciale de sa voisine lui donnait du grain à moudre dans son bras de fer quasi quotidien avec son ex.

\- Je ne terrorise personne, _dearie_. Je répondais simplement à une question.

\- Hum…

Milah plissa les yeux quand son regard se posa sur la pile de courrier de l'antiquaire. Elle s'avança et attrapa un petit bout de tissu qui dépassait entre les factures et les prospectus.

\- Un string ! Tu as un string dans ton courrier ! s'écria Milah. Espèce de pervers !

\- Un petit malin a dû me faire une farce, dit-il pour sa défense.

\- Arrête de nier ! Le voleur de culottes, c'est toi ! répliqua-t-elle en lui frappant l'épaule avec le petit bout de tissu.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais fouiller dans le linge des habitantes ?

\- Ta vie sentimentale est tellement nulle que rien ne me surprend avec toi, ajouta-t-elle avec dégoût.

\- Et dire qu'on a été marié seize ans, rappela-t-il en soufflant. Je pensais que tu me connaissais un peu mieux que ça.

\- Je rate une scène de ménage ? demanda Tink tout excitée en remontant de la cave avec un bocal de cornichon à la main.

\- Je te présente le voleur de culottes ! annonça fièrement Milah.

\- N'importe quoi… se plaignit l'intéressé.

\- Mon string ! s'écria la blonde en voyant le petit bout de tissu entre les doigts de Milah.

Elle le saisit et l'observa sous toutes les coutures afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas fait mal traité.

\- Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda Gold à Milah.

\- Mais je vais le dire à tout le monde, le peindre sur ta voiture et m'assurer que tu quittes Storybrooke !

\- Tu ne peux pas me virer. Storybrooke m'appartient.

\- On trouvera bien un moyen de te bannir.

\- Au lieu de perdre ton temps avec moi, tu ne veux pas plutôt savoir qui est le vrai voleur ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas vous ? demanda Tink quelque peu surprise.

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est un coup monté.

\- Prouve-le, dit Milah, les bras croisés.

\- Viens fouiller mon appartement, proposa-t-il. Tu verras par toi-même qu'il n'y a pas le moindre dessous féminin.

\- Je vais demander des renforts, dit Milah qui ne voulait pas qu'il déplace les sous-vêtements qu'il aurait cachés pendant qu'elle aurait la tête dans ses tiroirs.

\- Interdiction de toucher à mes bibelots et à mon rouet.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

\- Allons-y.

* * *

Dans la buanderie de Neverland, Emma observait les machines avec une lampe de poche. Elle voulait contrôler s'il n'y avait pas un dispositif de surveillance ou un dépôt secret pour le voleur. Son investigation fut interrompue par l'arrivée en trombe d'Anton.

\- E… Emm…

\- Anton, reprends ton souffle, demanda Emma en voyant le géant le visage cramoisi respirer avec difficulté. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le voleur…

\- De culottes ?

\- Oui… il est là ! Il… il m'a volé mon slip rayé.

Emma fut surprise. Le voleur changeait de mode opératoire. C'était la première fois qu'il s'emparait d'un dessous masculin.

\- On te l'a volé à la buanderie ?

\- Je pense. J'ai fait ma lessive et je suis en train de tout ranger. Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé qu'on m'avait volé mon slip préféré.

\- Tu as vérifié partout ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais je pense que les indices doivent être frais. Je suis allé sortir mon linge du sèche-linge il y a vingt minutes.

Ensemble, ils regardèrent dans les filtres et dans le caoutchouc des machines, dans tous les recoins.

\- Tu es remonté à pieds ?

Anton fut embarrassé. Il vivait au rez-de-chaussée mais prenait toujours l'ascenseur pour remonter. Ils appuyèrent donc sur les boutons de tous les étages et jetèrent un œil dans les corridors, sans succès.

\- Il est perdu…

\- Il est peut-être dans le canon d'un pantalon ou dans la manche d'une chemise, supposa Emma. Ça m'arrive tout le temps. Allons vérifier.

\- Moi je suis sûr que le voleur se moque de moi, confia-t-il dans une moue boudeuse.

Après une longue fouille, Emma mit la main sur le slip rayé qui était resté au fond du pouf à linge sale. Anton se sentit très bête et promit de faire plus attention à ses affaires et à ne plus paniquer aussi facilement.

\- Mais si je vois quelqu'un de louche rôder dans la buanderie, je te ferais signe.

\- C'est gentil, dit Emma en repartant.

* * *

Comme chaque mercredi après sa pause déjeuner, Moe se rendait dans l'appartement de Belle pour aller arroser ses plantes, vider sa boîte aux lettres et veiller à ce qu'aucune guêpe ne fasse de nid sur son balcon. Sa fille allait enfin rentrer après cinq semaines d'absence et il lui apportait un petit bouquet afin d'apporter une touche de couleur dans son salon et un parfum agréable. Il sortit la clé de sa poche et quand il ouvrit la porte, il entendit le bruit d'une personne paniquée !

\- Qui est là ? Belle ? demanda-t-il en haussant le ton. Tu es déjà rentrée ?

Mais en voyant une chaussette taille 44 sur le sol, son cœur loupa un battement. Il y avait un voleur chez sa fille ! Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et s'apprêta à composer le numéro des secours lorsque le gredin sortit de… la chambre de Belle !

\- S'il vous plaît, non ! N'appelez pas la police, supplia Will qui n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer son pantalon.

\- Que faites-vous là ?

\- Je… Je rangeais la chambre de Belle.

\- Quoi ? Mais Belle est partie depuis plusieurs semaines ! rappela son père. Comment vous permettez-vous de squatter son appartement ?

\- Elle… elle m'a laissé une clé et la jouissance des lieux.

\- Jouissance ? répéta Moe avec écœurement.

Son état ne s'améliora pas lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de sa fille et vit que Will était en train de farfouiller dans… le tiroir à sous-vêtements de Belle ! S'en était trop ! Il attrapa Will par l'oreille et le traîna jusque chez Regina.

\- Voici votre voleur de culottes, annonça Moe comme un juge annonce un verdict.

\- Will Scarlet, dit Regina avec un sourire mauvais en regardant l'habitant de Storybrooke qui s'était fait bannir au printemps. J'aurai dû le savoir.

\- Il logeait illégalement dans l'appartement de ma fille qui est partie pour tout l'été, expliqua-t-il.

\- Où sont les dessous des autres femmes ? demanda Regina en regardant le voleur droit dans les yeux.

\- Je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien, M'dam. Et Belle m'a donné une clé de son appart. Je ne suis donc pas un squatteur.

* * *

Au même instant dans la cave de la Forêt Enchantée, Cruella avait saisi une bouteille de gin et s'apprêtait à la fracasser sur la tête d'Isaac Heller.

\- Attends ma Cru-Cru, supplia-t-il.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? intervint Sidney.

\- Elle est folle ! répondit Isaac. Elle va me tuer à cause de mon nouveau livre.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Sidney en regardant Cruella.

\- _Darling_ , quand quelqu'un écrit un pavé de six cents pages décrivant les fantasmes d'un homme sur les culottes d'une femme qui te ressemble en tout point, je peux t'assurer que tu n'as qu'une envie : tuer ce gratte-papier !

\- Je suis un écrivain, pas un gratte-papier, protesta Isaac.

\- Qui peut bien écrire un livre sur un sociopathe décrit comme un héro qui n'a pour seul but que de voler les culottes de la femme qu'il n'a pas le courage d'aborder ? demanda-t-elle toujours en brandissant sa bouteille.

\- Effectivement, c'est tordu comme histoire, répondit le journaliste qui prenait des notes. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui briser cette bouteille sur la tête.

\- Qui es-tu pour te permettre de me juger ?

\- Je suis chargé par Regina Mills d'élucider le mystère des disparitions de culottes, annonça-t-il fièrement.

\- Tu es sourd ou aveugle ? s'étonna Cruella.

\- Euh… je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Mais il est là ! Juste devant toi ! s'égosilla Cruella.

\- Qui ? demanda Sidney complètement déboussolé.

\- Le voleur de culottes ! lui annonça Cruella en pointant Isaac de son index.

\- Elle est folle, dit Isaac pour sa défense. Elle abuse du gin et divague. Je ne suis pas un voleur.

Sidney les regarda dubitativement. Cruella était certes une alcoolique et affabulatrice mais son discours se tenait.

\- Allons chez Regina, annonça le journaliste à Isaac qui cria au scandale.

* * *

Dans la buanderie de la Forêt Enchantée, les deux machines étaient utilisées et les deux habitantes conversaient tout en remplissant leurs mesurettes de poudre.

\- Franchement, tu devrais aller plus souvent dans la forêt. Et je suis sûre que tes élèves adoreraient.

Cette proposition venait de Merida qui disait à Mary Margaret que les airelles et autres baies abondaient dans la forêt. En une après-midi, elle avait rempli un panier entier et avait fait deux bouteilles de jus et quatre bocaux de confiture.

\- Tu as vu ? demanda Mary Margaret. Il y a un buisson plein de baies derrière le local à tondeuses.

\- Mais tu es folle ! Ne les ramasse surtout pas à moins que tu veuilles avoir la chi…

\- Salut les filles, dit Emma en entrant dans la buanderie. Désolée de vous déranger mais je venais voir si vous…

\- Avez toutes nos culottes ? compléta Merida.

\- Exactement, approuva la Sauveuse qui ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise dans ce rôle pré-fabriqué.

\- Je viens de mettre mes habits dans le lave-linge donc à moins qu'elles soient tombées dans l'ascenseur, je les ai toutes, répondit Merida.

\- Je vais tout de suite vérifier, dit Mary Margaret en ouvrant le sèche-linge qui bipait.

Elle attrapa ses habits et les tira vigoureusement, tout en les remuant. Elle vit quelques-uns de ses dessous, puis fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle tira sur la ficelle bordeaux qui dépaçait et découvrit un string arborant un drapeau.

\- Le string portugais de Tink ! s'exclama Merida. C'est donc toi la voleuse !

\- Non, non. C'est une erreur, répondit Mary Margaret sous le choc de la découverte.

\- Je dois vérifier, dit Emma en fouillant dans la corbeille.

Entre les pantalons, les housses de cousins avec des oiseaux et les pulls larges, elle découvrit une culotte étonnement grande.

\- Tu l'as lavée à 95°C ? demanda Emma.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi, répondit la maîtresse d'école sentant son monde s'écrouler.

\- C'est à Ursula, dit Merida qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Mary Margaret était une gentille voisine qui ne cherchait de noises à personne. Elle était même la première à aider son prochain. Comment avait-elle pu devenir une voleuse de culottes ? Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes lorsqu'Emma trouva une troisième culotte qui ne lui appartenait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, avoua-t-elle entre deux larmes.

\- Je dois t'amener à Regina et Gold, annonça Emma.

\- Mais Emma, tu ne vois pas que c'est un coup monté ?

\- Toutes les preuves t'accusent. Tu as les slips de trois résidentes.

\- Emma…

\- Je trouverai le coupable. En attendant, je dois reporter ce que j'ai trouvé.

* * *

Après avoir déposé son sac dans sa chambre et prit une douche, Belle se rendit chez son père. Elle était impatiente de le revoir et espérait qu'il avait passé un bon été. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa. Autour d'un verre de thé glacé, elle lui raconta comment s'était passées ses cinq semaines à la montagne avec un groupe de jeunes en difficulté. Belle voyait le bien en chaque personne mais Moe n'arrivait pas à être complètement détendu quand il apprit le passif de certains garçons.

\- Aucun ne t'a fait d'avance ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, rassura-t-elle. Tous les garçons ne pensent pas à ça.

Il fit une moue qui démontrait sa perplexité. Belle vit que son père avait fait sa lessive et l'avait faite sécher sur les meubles du salon. Apparemment, il ne savait toujours pas comme le sèche-linge fonctionnait.

\- Bien sûr que je sais, protesta-t-il. Mais ça rétrécit mes chemises.

Elle sourit et promit de l'aider à tout plier. Une fois fait, elle porta la pile jusque dans sa chambre et rangea tout. Mais quand elle ouvrit le tiroir à sous-vêtements, elle fit une drôle de découverte. Il y avait un string blanc avec des strasses. Son père aurait-il trouvé l'amour pendant l'été et ne lui en aurait pas parlé ? Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Pour la première fois depuis le décès de sa mère, son père semblait s'ouvrir à une femme. Mais Belle perdit son sourire en trouvant un deuxième string. Quelle femme porterait des dessous de tailles différentes ? Soudain, elle se rappela des rumeurs concernant un voleur de culottes. Elle se pinça les lèvres et son cœur fit un bond. Non, elle devait se tromper. Jamais son père ne volerait et jamais il ne piquerait des dessous.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il depuis le pas de la porte.

Belle ferma précipitamment le tiroir et lui adressa un sourire forcé.

\- Oui, tout va bien. Et si tu me racontais ton été ?

\- La routine, dit-il sans grande conviction. J'ai décoré quatre églises pour des mariages et deux pour des enterrements. Les ventes ont été plutôt bonnes. Autrement, je suis allé pêcher.

\- Tu as fait de nouvelles rencontres ? se risqua sa fille.

\- Non, personne.

Elle le regarda attentivement, analysant chaque rictus, chaque mouvement musculaire. Soit son père était devenu un excellent comédien, soit il disait la vérité. Mais alors ? A qui appartenaient ces deux strings ?

* * *

\- Eh bien quelle journée ! s'exclama Regina en observant les coupables assis autour de sa table de salle à manger.

Will Scarlet regardait ses mains se demandant comment il allait s'échapper pendant qu'Isaac Heller pensait déjà au scénario de son prochain livre. Mary Margaret transpirait et se demandait ce que Regina allait lui faire. Quand à Gold, il semblait s'amuser de la situation tellement se retrouver dans le rôle du coupable était ridicule.

\- Regina, c'est absurde, se plaignit Gold. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas moi.

\- Tu es un manipulateur et un tricheur. Tu t'es fait prendre à ton propre jeu, répondit Regina.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Emma qui voyait ce voleur aux multiples visages devant elle.

\- Vous allez fouiller leurs appartements et rapporter toutes les culottes féminines que vous trouverez.

\- Inutile d'aller chez moi, dit Gold. Ma très chère ex-épouse a déjà tout fouillé et elle n'a rien trouvé.

\- C'est exact, intervint Sidney qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici. Elle m'a confirmé qu'aucun dessous féminin ne se trouvait chez lui.

\- Même dans les boîtes à thé ? demanda la gérante toujours aussi soupçonneuse.

\- Oui, acquiesça le journaliste.

\- Vous avez donc un suspect de moins, dit Gold qui se permit de changer de côté de la table.

Will, Isaac et Mary Margaret donnèrent leurs clés et Regina envoya les deux « détectives » en mission. A peu près une heure plus tard, Sidney et Emma revinrent.

\- Alors ? demanda Regina qui se réjouissait de connaître le nom du voleur de culottes.

\- Will est hors de cause, annonça Emma. Nous sommes tombés sur Belle qui a vérifié que tous les dessous étaient bien les siens et c'est le cas.

\- Il n'y avait rien non plus chez Isaac, confia Sidney.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de Regina. Son regard se posa sur Mary Margaret qui s'enfonçait dans sa chaise, écrasée par le verdict.

\- Nous avons trouvé des strings et des slips de différentes tailles chez mademoiselle Blanchard, dit Sidney.

\- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ? demanda Regina en regardant la maîtresse d'école.

\- Quelqu'un m'a pigée…

\- Qui ? Un petit nain qui a passé par votre fenêtre ? supposa la gérante.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Mary Margaret sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et souffla dans le bout de papier.

\- Gold, toi qui connais le règlement mieux que quiconque, dit Regina, peux-tu nous dire ce qui arrivera à la voleuse ?

\- Le règlement interdit à tout criminel de vivre à Storybrooke.

\- Mais Emma était une voleuse ! rappela Sidney.

La blonde le fusilla du regard, n'appréciant pas que son passé soit ainsi jeté sur la table.

\- Elle était mineure, précisa Regina. Parfois, on fait des bêtises quand on est adolescent mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on devient un criminel une fois adulte. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance.

L'assemblée était stupéfaite. Emma avait de la peine à réaliser que Regina venait de la défendre. Les autres, eux, se demandaient plutôt ce que la gérante avait bien pu faire dans sa jeunesse pour tenir un tel discours.

\- Je vous jure que j'y suis pour rien, dit Mary Margaret en pleurnichant. Pourrais-je avoir un délai pour prouver mon innocence ?

\- Hors de question, répondit sèchement Regina.

\- Accordé, coupa Gold.

\- A quoi tu joues ?

\- Je lui donne une seconde chance de prouver son innocence, répondit-il très calmement. Si mademoiselle Blanchard n'est pas innocentée d'ici à vendredi prochain, nous la dénonceront à la police et nous entamerons la procédure d'expulsion.

* * *

Emma et Mary Margaret sortirent en silence de l'ascenseur au 4ème étage. La maîtresse d'école n'avait pas relevé la tête et fouillait dans son sac à main pour prendre ses clés.

\- Je suis sûre que Sidney a mis ces culottes dans mon appartement.

\- Je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux, dit Emma. Il n'a pas pu le faire.

\- Emma, je te jure que ce n'est pas moi.

\- Je te promets de trouver le salaud qui t'a fait ça, dit-elle à sa voisine.

\- Tu me crois ?

\- Cette histoire ne tient pas debout. Comment aurais-tu pu aller dans la buanderie de Neverland aussi souvent sans clé ? Le voleur est toujours en liberté et je crois que je sais qui tire les ficelles.

\- Qui ?

\- Je pense à Regina, confia Emma. Pour une raison que j'ignore, elle veut te faire porter le chapeau et elle se sert d'un complice.

\- Il faut la dénoncer.

\- Je n'ai pas de preuves, avoua Emma. Mais je vais tout faire pour résoudre cette affaire.

* * *

Regina sortit de sa douche et s'apprêtait à fêter sa victoire avec Graham. Elle ouvrit son tiroir à sous-vêtements et plongea sa main tout au fond afin d'attraper son ensemble rouge hyper sexy. Elle trouva le soutien-gorge mais pas le shorty. Elle se pencha et fouilla vigoureusement. Ne le trouvant pas, elle ouvrit le tiroir du dessous pour voir s'il n'était pas tombé derrière. Mais il n'était pas là. Elle enfila son peignoir et se dirigea dans la chambre d'Henry qui lisait une BD sur son lit.

\- Est-ce que Peter t'as dit de me voler un slip rouge ?

\- Euh… non.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu… commença-t-elle embarrassée.

\- Euh maman, je ne vais jamais dans ta commode, dit-il en fermant son livre et en se redressant. Tu es une victime du voleur de culottes ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Comment Mary Margaret avait-elle fait pour lui voler son slip le plus sexy ? Elle ragea et sortit de la chambre de son fils qui ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Celui qui se payait sa tête allait le regretter !

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même si la chasse est toujours ouverte. N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions dans une review :)**_


	19. Chapitre 19

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires pour le précédent chapitre :)**

 **Écrivant en ce moment deux autres fics (RB), je m'excuse donc si le rythme de parution ralentit. Toutefois, je ne compte pas l'abandonner. Vous êtes si nombreux à la suivre et je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire!**

 **Voici donc la suite de l'histoire! On repart où on s'est arrêté, c'est-à-dire avec une Regina furax qui vient de réaliser qu'elle est une victime du voleur de culottes. Dans ce chapitre, un nouveau personnage va faire son entrée (la saison 6 y est pour quelque chose). Qui est-ce? Il est effrayant, porte un costume démodé et a les yeux rouges. Bon, je crois que vous avez tous deviné. Autrement, il y aura une scénette RB (la première depuis des lustres) et une scénette OQ! Un peu de Killian, un peu de MM, un peu de Peter et à la fin un rêve qui se réalise. Je n'en dis pas plus.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : un nouvel arrivant, un voleur de culottes démasqué et un rêve réalisé**

Regina prit l'ascenseur et se rendit chez Mary Margaret. Elle posa son doigt sur la sonnette qui émit un son strident et continu. La maîtresse d'école se hâta d'ouvrir pour que ses oreilles ne souffrent plus.

\- Regina… dit-elle en déglutissant péniblement.

Le visage de la gérante était cramoisi et ses yeux étaient plus noirs que la nuit d'Halloween.

\- Je ne pensais jamais que vous oseriez ! aboya-t-elle.

\- Je… je n'ai rien fait, bégaya Mary Margaret.

\- Rendez-le moi ! C'est un ordre.

\- Je vous promets que je n'y suis pour rien. Toute cette histoire est un coup monté ! tenta-t-elle de se défendre.

La peur se lisait sur le visage de la noiraude aux cheveux courts. Ses jambes commençaient à trembler et une larme pointait au coin de son œil. Son visage se tordait et s'il y avait eu de la magie dans ce monde, la maîtresse d'école aurait terminé sa vie transformée en petit tas de sable. Regina connaissait Mary Margaret depuis aussi longtemps que les gens s'en souvenait et elle savait très bien qu'elle était incapable de mentir face à la gérante des lieux. Elle ragea et se précipita dans l'ascenseur, se lançant à la poursuite du voleur de culottes.

Elle passa de la Forêt Enchantée à Neverland et se rendit chez Peter au 5ème étage. Elle ne prit pas la peine de sonner mais tambourina vigoureusement contre sa porte. Elle l'entendit râler et l'adolescent lui ouvrit la porte sans se presser avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Alors Madame Mills, on a perdu sa culotte ?

\- C'est toi ! Sale garnement !

Elle força le passage et vit que Felix était assis devant la télévision, une manette de console à la main. L'écran était figé car le jeu de guerre était en pause.

\- Peter, tu es trop fort ! dit Felix. Comment savais-tu qu'elle allait venir ?

\- Mais parce qu'elle est convaincue depuis le début que c'est moi et que Mary Margaret ne pouvait pas être la voleuse.

Il tourna la tête et s'adressa à Regina.

\- Comment avez-vous pu croire, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que c'était elle ?

\- Mais comment sais-tu pour Mary Margaret ? demanda Regina médusée.

\- J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout, répondit-il ironiquement.

L'interrogatoire s'était déroulé chez elle dans le plus grand secret. Soudainement, elle se rappelait qu'elle avait envoyé Sidney et Emma visiter les appartements des suspects. Et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'étaient très discrets. La fuite venait d'eux, elle en était persuadée.

\- Rends-moi ce que tu m'as pris, exigea-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Mais je n'ai pas bougé d'ici, Madame Mills. Comme vous le voyez, je suis en pleine bataille avec Felix.

\- Je viens de me prendre une balle, confia Felix. Vous pouvez jouer le rôle de l'infirmière.

Regina roula les yeux. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle avait envie de jouer les infirmières avec eux ? Ils étaient juste pathétiques. Après une fouille rapide, Regina dut se rendre à l'évidence : Peter n'était pas le voleur de culottes. Juste un abruti qui profitait de la situation pour se moquer de ses déboires.

\- Si vous dites un mot sur le vol de ma culotte, je vous fais expulser ! menaça-t-elle.

\- Etes-vous sûre que cette règle est inscrite dans le contrat de bail ? demanda Peter. J'irai vérifier auprès du proprio.

\- Je t'interdis de lui parler ! réagit Regina.

\- T'inquiète Felix, dit Peter en prenant place à côté de son pote, elle ne peut rien contre nous. Bonne soirée Madame Mills.

Regina tourna les talons et s'arrêta chez Graham pour se changer les idées. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'elle lui sauta dessus. De l'autre côté du mur, Sidney n'en loupa pas une miette.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Mary Margaret sonna chez sa voisine Emma avant 7h. La blonde lui ouvrit, les cheveux encore humide et sa brosse à dent dans la main.

\- Je suis désolée de te déranger si tôt, mais j'ai un service à te demander, annonça-t-elle. Pourrais-tu arroser mes plantes jusqu'à ce que cette histoire de voleur de culottes soit résolue ?

\- Bien sûr, dit Emma en prenant les clés qu'elle lui tendait. Mais où vas-tu dormir ?

\- Je vais louer une chambre au-dessus du Granny's. Comme ça tu pourras me raconter comment avance l'enquête et plus personne ne pourra m'accuser.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis. D'ailleurs, je vais t'accompagner. J'ai besoin de mon café.

Une fois leur café servi, Mary Margaret raconta tout ce qui s'était passé à Ruby qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Mais c'est incroyable cette histoire ! répondit la grande brunette qui avait revêtu un sort rouge tellement court que ses fesses dépassaient dessous pour le plus grand plaisir de certains.

\- Tu n'aurais pas une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? demanda Emma qui savait que Ruby était probablement la personne au courent de presque tous les ragots de Storybrooke.

\- Ça discute beaucoup, avoua-t-elle. Ici et dans les buanderies. Tout le monde devient parano. Dès que quelqu'un a un comportement un peu suspect, il est soupçonné.

\- Et si c'était tout simplement Regina ? proposa Mary Margaret.

\- Elle est trop classe pour ça, dit Emma. Et Henry aurait déjà découvert le pot aux roses.

\- Et Sidney ? demanda la maîtresse d'école.

\- Il est peut-être raide dingue de Regina, répondit la blonde, mais je ne le vois pas voler les dessous de Tink, Maléfique, Ingrid ou Ursula. Ça n'a pas de sens.

Les trois filles cogitèrent encore une demi-heure avant qu'Emma ne parte au travail.

* * *

Belle venait à peine de rentrer de vacances qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : repartir. Elle avait autorisé Will à séjourner dans son appartement et elle regrettait amèrement sa décision. Elle croyait l'aider en lui fournissant un toit en attendant qu'il trouve un appartement en ville. En échange, il ne devait que tenir l'endroit propre et rangé. Seulement Will était paresseux. Il avait passé ses journées à regarder des dessins animés et à manger des chips dans le canapé. Il avait complètement oublié de regarder le calendrier pour savoir quel jour elle rentrait et il n'avait pas pu cacher le désordre qu'il avait fait.

Dès son réveil, Belle avait commencé par laver toute la vaisselle qui s'était accumulée dans l'évier pendant que Will récurait la salle de bain. On sonna à la porte vers 8h30. Elle ôta ses gants jaunes d'un geste rapide et précis, puis alla ouvrir. Quand elle vit Mr Gold sur le paillasson avec un cornet de croissants à la main, elle se sentit embarrassée.

\- Bonjour Belle. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

\- Euh… non. Je… je faisais juste un peu de ménage, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je vous ai apporté quelques douceurs pour vous souhaitez un bon retour, dit-il en lui donnant le sac en papier de la boulangerie.

Elle l'invita à entrer en haussant un peu la voix, espérant que Will l'entende. Elle poussa rapidement une chaussette sous le canapé en espérant que l'antiquaire ne remarque rien. Elle fit bouillir de l'eau et essuya deux tasses qu'elle venait de laver.

\- Votre colocataire n'a pas été très assidu, constata-t-il en voyant l'amas de vaisselle qui séchait.

\- Vous êtes au courant ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix un peu gênée.

\- _Dearie_ , je sais tout ce qui se passe ici, rappela-t-il avec un petit sourire qui se voulait quelque peu effrayant.

Elle étouffa un petit rire. Tout le monde à Storybrooke semblait le craindre et quand ils étaient ensemble, même si parfois il voulait lui faire peur, elle ne le croyait pas vraiment. Elle était sûre qu'au fond il n'était pas si mauvais que ce que les gens disaient.

\- D'ailleurs, je propose que nous nous tutoyons si vous… tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

\- Ça me va, répondit-elle immédiatement.

\- Et si tu commençais par me raconter comment s'est passé ton séjour à la montagne ? demanda-t-il en brassant son thé pour faire fondre le sucre de canne.

Il fut vraiment surpris de voir à quel point elle était altruiste. Elle était persuadée que tout le monde pouvait redevenir une bonne personne. Il n'y avait pas de monstre. Juste des personnes qui ne croyaient plus en l'amour et qui avait besoin d'un peu d'aide. Car pour elle, on ne naissait pas mauvais, on le devenait. Il fallait juste apprendre à connaître la personne pour identifier la cause de ce changement. Certains de ces jeunes avaient perdu un parent ou avait été tiraillé lors d'un divorce. D'autres avaient été harcelés à l'école. Et les moins chanceux avaient vécu des événements tellement traumatisants qu'elle n'osa pas en parler.

\- Tu es une véritable héroïne, lui dit-il. Le monde a besoin de personnes comme toi. Es-tu certaine, après cette expérience, qu'étudiez l'histoire de l'art est vraiment ce qui te passionne ?

Soudainement, elle se mit à douter. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait remis en question sa décision. Elle avait toujours aimé les livres, l'histoire et la culture. Etudier l'histoire de l'art lui semblait être ce qui l'intéressait le plus. Mais sa récente expérience, plus la remarque de l'antiquaire firent voler en éclats ses certitudes. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et plus aucun mot ne voulut franchir la commissure de ses lèvres.

* * *

A son retour à Storybrooke après avoir été payer son amende de parking à la banque, Emma vit une voiture noire qu'elle ne connaissait pas sur la place visiteur. Elle sourit quand elle vit qu'une mouette s'était soulagée sur la vitre passager. Comme quoi elle n'était pas la seule victime de ces sales bestioles, n'en déplaise à Killian !

Un peu plus loin, juste devant l'entrée de la Forêt Enchantée, elle vit Regina en grande conversation avec un homme vêtu d'un costume sombre. Il avait un grand sac posé juste à côté de lui et la gérante semblait lui expliquer quelque chose.

\- Un nouvel habitant, annonça Henry qui venait de quitter la place de jeux.

\- Il est flippant, ajouta Bae. Il a les yeux rouges.

\- Il est peut-être fatigué, imagina Emma.

\- Il porte une cravate bizarre, continua Henry.

\- Comme au 18ème siècle.

\- Ce n'est pas le seul ici à ne pas être à la mode, rit Emma. Espérons qu'il soit sympathique. Allons lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Quand ils s'approchèrent, Regina arrêta ses explications et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Je vous présente Emma Swan qui vit au 4ème étage. Son rôle dans la communauté est de ramener l'ordre en poursuivant les trouble-fêtes.

\- Très impressionnant, dit l'homme en levant légèrement le menton. Je suppose que la vie à Storybrooke est plutôt tranquille avec une gardienne de l'ordre.

\- Euh… commença Emma. On peut dire ça.

\- Emma est à la poursuite du voleur de culottes, annonça fièrement Henry.

Emma et Regina se décomposèrent et le nouvel arrivant fut très intrigué par cette révélation.

\- Je m'appelle Henry et je suis le fils d'Emma.

Cette remarque blessa Regina. Elle qui avait tout fait pour être une bonne mère.

\- Et Regina est ma mère adoptive, ajouta le jeune garçon après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Le sourire revint sur le visage de la gérante.

\- Et moi c'est Baelfire, le fils de…

\- Mr Gold, dit le nouvel arrivant.

\- Vous le connaissez ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui, j'ai eu à faire à lui quelques fois.

\- Et qui êtes-vous ? demanda Emma qui ne connaissait toujours pas le nom du nouvel arrivant.

\- Oh oui bien sûr. Où avais-je la tête ? Je suis Mr Hyde, dit-il en faisant une légère révérence qui faisait vieux jeu.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Regina.

\- Est-ce que votre mère vous a parlé de moi ?

Regina fut surprise, puis elle comprit. Il avait sans doute appris par sa mère que l'appartement 54 de la Forêt Enchantée était libre. Mais elle se demandait bien ce que sa mère avait pu obtenir en échange ou pourquoi cet homme plutôt charmant voulait habiter si près d'elle.

\- Elle et moi déjeunons souvent ensemble, confia-t-il.

Soudain, elle réalisa qui elle avait en face d'elle et la raison pour laquelle sa mère passait autant de temps avec lui.

\- Vous êtes le maire de la ville.

\- Exactement, Madame Mills. Votre mère soutient ma candidature pour ma réélection. J'espère vous compter parmi mes sympathisants. Et vous aussi, Madame Swan.

\- Mademoiselle, corrigea-t-elle.

\- Pardonnez mon erreur.

Et voilà. Regina avait sa réponse. Elle s'imagina immédiatement que cet homme était l'amant de sa mère. Il était plutôt charmant, s'habillait avec classe et parlait comme un aristocrate. Il était certainement très riche et avait du pouvoir. Regina savait à quel point sa mère était intéressée par ce genre d'hommes. Elle plaignait son père qui restait chez lui à faire ses mots croisés en attendant un coup de téléphone de la part d'un de ses clients.

* * *

Killian Jones fut comme piquer par un insecte. Il se saisit de son cahier, d'un stylo et de sa longue vue. Il se cacha derrière le dossier de son fauteuil, déplia sa longue vue avec les dents et observa l'activité qu'il venait de détecter à Neverland.

\- C'est bien ma jolie. Tourne-toi que je te voie mieux.

Il nota rapidement ses observations et reprit sa longue vue en main. Soudainement, il éternua et sa longue vue se déplaça de quelques centimètres. Mais quelques centimètres dans son salon, représentait plusieurs mètres à droite du côté de Neverland. Il vit Milah ouvrir son peignoir et le jeter sur son lit. Elle ouvrit son armoire et semblait se demander ce qu'elle allait mettre. Killian se leva et s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre, toujours caché grâce à son filet de camouflage de l'armée qui faisait office de rideau. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir ses seins avant qu'elle n'ajuste son soutien-gorge. Puis il l'observa dérouler avec habileté un string bleu entre ses doigts manucurés.

Un son strident attira son attention. Il déplaça sa longue vue à gauche sur quelque chose de bien plus passionnant que le corps de Milah qu'il connaissait si bien. Il se sentit tout excité par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- Nom d'une mouette ! Jamais je n'aurai cru voir ça ici, s'étonna-t-il avant de tout noter dans son cahier.

* * *

En se réveillant à presque midi avec une terrible gueule de bois, Cruella eut une vision d'horreur : son appartement avait été dévasté. Elle se gratta la tête en se demandant si ses ébats avec James étaient si sauvages ou si quelqu'un avait profité de leur état pour la cambrioler. Son premier reflexe fut d'aller contrôler son tiroir à sous-vêtements. A vue d'œil, tout était là. James était étendu sur le lit à plat ventre, bavant sur le matelas.

\- James, appela-t-elle gentiment. James !

Ce hurlement le réveilla en sursaut.

\- Quoi ? Oui ? Où ça ? Tout de suite.

Le pauvre était complètement paumé. Un petit nain tapait très fort sur une cloche dans sa tête et l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires.

\- Habille-toi et aide-moi à faire le ménage.

Cruella ne cessa de râler. James mit plus d'une heure à sortir du lit et enfiler quelques vêtements. Son alcoolémie était encore tellement élevée, qu'il passa du lit au canapé en s'écrasa lourdement. Il saisit la télécommande et alluma la télévision.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? protesta-t-elle en passant de la cuisine au salon en un claquement de doigts.

Elle lui arracha la zapette de la main et éteignit le poste. Il fut forcé de se lever, reçut un bon gros pied au cul et dut prendre un sac poubelle pour ramasser tous les détritus. Une fois le sac plein, James le traîna jusqu'à la cuisine et s'appuya contre le mur, observant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui en ouvrant bêtement la bouche. Cruella frottait l'intérieur de son four et son partenaire avait une vue proéminente sur sa croupe arrondie mais ferme.

\- James ? dit-elle la tête toujours dans le four. J'entends que tu ne fais rien.

\- Si, si. Je passe la poussière. Ça ne fait pas de bruit.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu dans la cuisine à me mater les fesses ?

Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Il prit un deuxième sac et collecta d'autres déchets.

* * *

La nuit s'était installée sur Storybrooke dans le silence le plus complet… sauf au premier étage de la Forêt enchantée dans l'appartement numéro 11.

\- Robin, je t'avais dit d'aller avec Roland lui acheter des baskets ! se plaignit Marian.

\- J'ai eu un empêchement, rappela-t-il. Une branche d'arbre est tombée devant l'entrée d'un de mes clients et il fallait absolument que j'aille la tronçonner.

\- Tu lui as promis.

\- J'irai demain. Roland peut encore mettre ses baskets demain matin.

\- Ses pieds grandissent vite, constata la mère.

\- Pas en une nuit.

\- Assure-toi de prendre deux pointures de plus.

\- Oui, cheffe.

\- Et tu as aussi oublié de ramener du PQ. J'ai dû aller à la cave.

Robin n'en pouvait plus. Il avait envie de hurler, mais par respect pour son fils et sa femme, il décida de mettre sa veste et d'aller boire un verre au Granny's. En entrant, il vit que Regina était assise sur un tabouret, un verre de whisky à la main. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et commanda deux verres.

\- Que me vaut ce cadeau ? demanda Regina sans le regarder.

\- Apparemment, vous tentez comme moi d'oublier quelque chose.

Il avait tellement raison !

\- Aux âmes désespérées ? dit-il en levant son verre.

\- A la nôtre, répondit Regina en levant le sien avant de vider son verre cul-sec.

\- J'ai eu une dispute avec ma femme. Et vous ? demanda-t-il en faisant signe à la serveuse qui heureusement n'était ni Ruby, ni Granny, de les resservir.

\- J'ai démasqué le voleur de culottes.

\- Vous ne devriez pas plutôt être satisfaite ? demanda-t-il quelque peu perplexe.

\- J'aimerai m'en réjouir mais c'est impossible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne peux pas, répondit-elle avec fatalité.

\- Allez-vous le bannir ?

\- Je vais tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas, répondit-elle.

\- Donc, vous n'allez pas le dénoncer.

\- Vous êtes perspicace M. de Locksley, répondit-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

\- Vous l'avez au moins confronté ? Sait-il qu'il est démasqué ?

\- Oui, il le sait.

\- Donc les vols vont cesser, en déduisit-il.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Pourrais-je vous demander quelque chose ?

Regina, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, tourna la tête et le regarda.

\- Dites toujours.

\- Pourriez-vous rendre la culotte blanche avec des feuilles et des fleurs rose de ma femme ?

\- Je suis navrée, mais c'est impossible.

\- Comment ? s'interrogea le jardinier.

\- Il vole, puis dépose les dessous dans un endroit différent à chaque fois. Il ne sait pas qui les récupère, ni ce qu'ils deviennent.

\- On a à faire à un trafic de culottes ?! s'étonna-t-il.

\- J'en ai bien peur, avoua Regina. Cette histoire devient glauque. Je me demande quel malade collectionne nos dessous.

\- Pensez-vous que c'est un habitant de Storybrooke ?

\- Oui, car tous les lieux de dépôt étaient dans l'enceinte de la copropriété.

\- Il suffit d'installer discrètement des caméras de surveillance, proposa-t-il.

\- Il faut que le conseil approuve, dit-elle en prenant une nouvelle gorgée qui lui brûla la trachée. Ça va prendre des semaines de convaincre ce radin de Gold et cette vieille bique de…

Elle s'interrompit car elle allait dire du mal de la propriétaire du bar dans lequel elle se trouvait. Mais à son regard, elle comprit que Robin avait saisi de qui elle parlait.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville dans un bar, Ursula était sur scène. Elle avait une boule dans l'estomac en voyant tous ces yeux qui la fixaient. Au premier rang se trouvait Grace et Jefferson qui l'avait encouragée à vaincre ses peurs. A une autre table, ses meilleurs amis Maléfique, Cruella, Zelena et Hades buvait du champagne en la regardant.

\- Je… dit Ursula, la voix étranglée dans le micro. Je voulais dédier cette chanson à une petite fille qui a cru en moi et qui m'a montré que tout le monde pouvait réaliser ses rêves. Il suffit juste d'y croire. Merci Grace.

L'audience applaudit et la petite fille lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Tu es la meilleure ! encouragea Grace juste avant que la musique ne commence.

Sa voix rauque et profonde mais fragile également donnait des frissons à tous les spectateurs. Le rythme lent de la mélodie jazz faisait écho à ses paroles racontant son histoire. Maléfique fut la première à verser une petite larme. Elle connaissait toutes les épreuves que son amie avait traversé et de la voir ce soir-là sur scène était une victoire. Elle avait enfin vaincu ses peurs. Zelena appuya sa tête contre l'épaule d'Hades et le laissa la caresser tendrement pendant qu'elle essuyait ses yeux avec un petit mouchoir. Grace avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle était tellement fière de ce que sa voisine avait réussi à accomplir. Jefferson, lui, était fière de sa fille.

Quand Ursula termina, Cruella se leva, son verre de champagne à la main.

\- Bravo ! Bravo Ursula ! C'était magnifique !

Elle se mit à applaudir, renversant au passage son verre sur Zelena et Hades, et tout le public lui fit une standing ovation. La chanteuse d'un soir les remercia en leur envoyant des baisers, les larmes plein les yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour, elle réaliserait son rêve.

\- Tu vois maman, je l'ai fait ! murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, c'est déjà fini. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer dans un petit commentaire :)**_


	20. Chapitre 20

**Hello les Oncers!  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent :) Alors, les aventures des habitants de Storybrooke continue, dont la chasse au voleur de culottes. Emma est bien décidée à faire avouer Regina. Mais la gérante de la copropriété va confié que cette histoire est un peu plus compliquée qu'elle n'y paraît. Je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : un plan maléfique, un deal énigmatique et une petite boîte secrète**

L'appartement de Maléfique était baigné dans l'obscurité et seule une petite lampe dans le coin de son salon éclairait les lieux. Elle avait réuni ses meilleures amies après un énième vol de culottes. Cruella, Ursula et Zelena avaient elles aussi été détroussée. Sur la table basse du salon, chacune avait apporté une culotte à la demande de Maléfique.

\- Les filles, il est temps de mettre fin au règne de la perversité.

\- Euh… j'ai rien compris, avoua Cruella qui, comme souvent, n'avait pas dessaoulé de la veille.

\- Nous devons arrêter le pervers qui nous vole nos dessous et se masturbe avec.

\- Comment sais-tu ce qu'il en fait ? demanda Ursula. Il collectionne peut-être juste la belle lingerie.

\- Si c'était le cas, continua Maléfique, il nous volerait aussi nos soutiens-gorges.

\- Que proposes-tu ? demanda Zelena.

\- De donner une leçon à la gente masculine, annonça-t-elle.

\- Tous les mecs ? demanda Cruella.

\- D'après Sidney, il y aurait plusieurs voleurs, expliqua-t-elle. Les mecs sont inutiles et ne savent pas quoi faire pour attirer notre attention. Combien pariez-vous que ces gros nases de voleurs rêvent de conclure mais n'ont pas…

\- De couilles, compléta Cruella qui était plutôt bien réveillée.

\- On pourrait emprunter le sécateur de Robin et les lui couper, suggéra Zelena qui jubilait comme une gamine de dix ans en imaginant la scène.

\- Je viens juste de déjeuner… précisa Ursula dans une grimace.

\- Les hommes ne servent à rien, continua Maléfique.

\- Je ne trouve pas, rétorqua Cruella. Si tu savais ce que James fait avec sa langue…

\- Une femme pourrait très bien le faire, ajouta Maléfique.

\- Et pour le fun ? Tu fais comment ? demanda l'amatrice de fourrure.

\- Si ça t'intéresse vraiment, je peux te montrer tous mes jouets.

\- Euh non, non merci, dit Ursula, toujours aussi dégoûtée.

Maléfique se leva et prit une boite qui se trouvait sur une commode. A l'intérieur, il y avait quatre fioles.

\- De l'alcool ! se réjouit Cruella.

\- Pas du tout. Ces fioles contiennent du poison.

\- T'es sérieuse ? s'inquiéta Ursula.

\- C'est mortel au moins ? demanda Zelena.

\- Non, juste une goûte sur une culotte et le voleur tombera dans un sommeil de quelques heures. Emma n'aura qu'à le cueillir sur le carrelage crasseux que Granny ne récure qu'une fois par mois.

Maléfique, qui était pharmacienne, donna une fiole à chacune de ses amies après leur avoir demandé de mettre des gants. Puis, elle leur demanda de ne verser qu'une seule goûte sur une culotte qu'elles n'allaient plus jamais porter. Elles s'exécutèrent sauf Cruella qui vida entièrement sa fiole !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! cria Maléfique. Il ne fallait mettre qu'une goûte !

\- Pas grave, en plus de dormir, il ronflera et même Regina l'entendra, rit Cruella.

* * *

Quand on sonna à sa porte, Peter se demandait qui pouvait bien l'importuner : Regina ? Emma ? Sidney ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais se réjouissait de pouvoir laisser libre court à son sarcasme face aux désarrois des chasseurs de voleur de culottes. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit, il devint pâle.

\- Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il avec la voix légèrement étranglée.

\- Je viens te dire que je suis ton nouveau voisin, annonça le visiteur très lentement en pesant sur chacun de ses mots.

\- Quoi ? Blue est morte ? s'étonna-t-il en regardant la porte close de sa voisine.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'habite dans la Forêt Enchantée. Au cinquième étage.

\- Au 5ème ? répéta l'adolescent. Donc, tu peux m'espionner par la fenêtre. N'as-tu rien d'autre à faire ?

\- Tant que tu agis correctement, je n'aurai pas à le faire, dit-il en jetant un oeil dans l'appartement en désordre.

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda Peter en croisant les bras.

\- Que notre relation demeure secrète et que tu ne me mettes pas de bâtons dans les roues.

\- Oh, releva Peter, tu as un plan machiavélique en tête.

\- Tu as tout compris. Alors marché conclu ?

\- Okay, chacun fait ses petites magouilles de son côté.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Peter referma la porte.

\- C'était qui ? demanda Felix qui ressortit de la salle de bain.

\- Mr Hyde. Un blaireau dont tu ne dois pas chercher de poux.

* * *

\- Bon dieu Emma, laissez tomber ! dit Regina en perdant son sang froid.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi soudainement, vous voulez lâcher l'affaire.

Emma était appuyée contre la cuisinière de Regina et regardait la noiraude tourner en rond comme une hélice. Elle se passa rapidement la main dans les cheveux avant de se mettre les mains sur les hanches en soupirant lourdement.

\- Vous savez que j'ai un super pouvoir et que je sais quand les gens mentent ? demanda calmement la blonde.

\- Je ne crois pas en la magie, ni aux sciences occultes. Et encore moins à votre 6ème sens.

\- Je sais que vous savez qui est le voleur de culottes et pour une raison que j'ignore, vous ne voulez pas le dénoncer.

Plusieurs grimaces traversèrent le visage de Regina. Elle cherchait un mensonge crédible mais elle avait plus de chance de s'enfoncer que de le faire gober à Emma.

\- Qui est-ce ? insista Emma. Henry ? Si c'est lui, je vous jure qu'il aura une punition à la hauteur de son délit.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule. Vous croyez vraiment que je l'ai élevé pour qu'il commette un crime aussi… affreux.

\- Bon, je vais vous aider. Nous savons que le voleur habite à Storybrooke car il a accès aux buanderies des deux immeubles. D'après votre comportement, c'est quelqu'un qui vous est cher. Car avons-le, n'importe qui d'autre aurait fini sur le bûcher.

\- Emma…

\- C'est une métaphore, continua la blonde. On l'a vu, ce n'est pas Henry. Donc, il nous reste une poignée de suspects : Sidney qui vous a aidé à monter ce plan et à un moment donné, il a dérapé en piquant votre culotte favorite ?

\- Je n'aurai eu aucune vergogne à le dénoncer, répliqua Regina. Je n'aime pas Sidney.

\- Très bien. Alors Graham ? Peut-être voulait-il vous impressionner.

\- Il est shérif, ajouta Regina. S'il commet un vol, il perd son job. Et jamais il ne serait assez stupide pour le faire.

\- Il reste donc vos parents et votre sœur. Mais de ce que j'ai compris de vos relations, vous n'auriez eu aucun scrupule à dénoncer Zelena. La question est : est-ce votre mère ou votre père ?

\- Je vous interdis… !

\- Je crois que j'ai touché le centre, se réjouit Emma. Votre mère à une très forte personnalité et beaucoup d'ennemis ici. Toute fois, elle bosse à la mairie et lèche les bottes des hommes fortunés. Je ne pense donc pas que ce soit elle. Surtout, pourquoi voler des dessous féminins ? Non, je pense plutôt que le voleur est votre père.

\- Je… vous…

\- Dans le mile !

Regina ne savait plus quoi répondre et cette situation la stressait.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi il le fait ? demanda Emma en s'asseyant sur une des chaises.

\- Quelqu'un le fait chanter, se lamenta Regina en prenant place sur une autre chaise.

\- Quelqu'un de Storybrooke ?

\- Oui, quelqu'un qui a apparemment découvert son petit secret et qui a promis de le révéler s'il ne volait pas les culottes.

\- Quel secret ? demanda Emma par curiosité.

\- Par respect pour mon père, je ne dirai rien. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que si ce secret est révélé, c'est toute ma famille qui se fera humilier.

Emma se demandait bien quel secret sordide pouvait cacher Henry Senior.

\- Tendons un piège au maître chanteur, suggéra Emma.

\- Je vous écoute.

* * *

\- Papa, j'aime pas les courgettes… se plaignit Baelfire en regardant les morceaux verts dans son assiette de spaghetti.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai toujours dit ? demanda Gold en remplissant sa propre assiette.

\- Que dans la vie on ne mange pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

\- Tu as bien retenu la leçon, félicita-t-il.

On sonna à la porte et Bae en profita pour remettre le plus de courgettes possible dans la casserole.

\- Miss Swaaaan, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite.

\- Eh, désolée de vous dérangé, dit-t-elle en regrettant d'avoir sonné en voyant qu'il portait un tablier de cuisine. J'ai… je reviendrai plus tard.

\- Plus tard, je ne serai pas disponible. Avez-vous diné ?

\- Eh… non, répondit-elle surprise.

\- Je vous invite et ainsi nous pourront discuter de vos affaires.

Emma n'osa pas refuser. Mais fut surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un jour se faire inviter par Gold pour diner. Elle prit place à côté de Baelfire et le salua.

\- J'espère que tu aimes les courgettes, dit l'enfant de onze ans.

\- Ce n'est pas mon légume préféré mais comme il y a aussi du saumon dans la sauce, ça ne sera que meilleur.

Quand Emma vit qu'elle avait quatre fois plus de courgettes dans son assiette que Bae, elle comprit son petit manège et dut se retenir de rire. Etant enfant, elle faisait pareil avec les choux de Bruxelles. Dans une des familles d'accueil, le pauvre chien en avait avalés des dizaines !

\- Où en êtes-vous dans cette chasse au voleur de culottes ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est justement de ça que je venais vous parler. Je sais qui c'est, mais on ne peut pas l'arrêter car quelqu'un tire les ficelles par derrière.

\- Donc nous avons à faire à la mafia du string ?

Bae recracha un bout de spaghetti et de saumon sur la table, à deux doigts de s'étouffer. Mais pourquoi sortait-il toujours des blagues quand il en avait plein la bouche ? Son père lui tapa dans le dos, puis il vida d'une traite son verre de sirop.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta son père.

\- Oui, oui.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, ils poursuivirent le repas quelques instants dans un silence de cathédrale.

\- Avez-vous une idée de comment découvrir qui est derrière tout ça ? demanda Gold.

\- Je voulais vous demander l'autorisation d'installer des caméras de surveillance dans les parties communes. Notamment les buanderies, les halls d'entrée et le garage sous-terrain.

\- Je vous la donne, répondit-il immédiatement, sans réfléchir. J'aimerai que pour la fin de la semaine, ce maître-chanteur soit expulsé de Stroybrooke.

\- Je crois que c'est ce que tout le monde souhaite, ajouta Emma.

\- Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de lui mettre la main dessus avant Regina ou un de ses sous-fifres.

\- C'est donc ça… constata Emma en s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise. Vous êtes en perpétuelle compétition pour savoir qui est le meilleur. C'est une histoire de pouvoir…

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, _dearie_. N'aviez-vous pas une deuxième demande à me soumettre ?

\- Euh… oui, hésita-t-elle. Il y a quelques semaines… mois, j'ai promis d'organiser un diner canadien. Or il me faut votre autorisation pour le faire dans le jardin ainsi qu'une petite aide logistique.

\- Je vous l'accorde. Storybrooke a besoin d'événements comme celui-ci pour que les gens se rencontrent.

\- Je vous remercie, répondit-elle quelque peu surprise.

Était-il plus sympathique parce que son fils était présent ? Peu lui importait. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle désirait et sans contre partie ! Du moins l'espérait-elle…

\- Surtout que tout le monde ne parlera que de l'arrestation du grand voleur par la Sauveuse.

\- Je ne suis pas trop pour ce titre…

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Emma était dans le hall d'entrée à apposer sa signature sur le scanner du facteur qui venait de lui livrer un paquet de taille moyenne.

\- Une nouvelle machine à café ? devina Killian Jones qui venait de sortir de l'ascenseur, les cheveux encore humide et l'odeur de son aftershave très puissante.

\- Peut-être, répondit la blonde en prenant son paquet.

\- Pourquoi tant de mystère ?

\- Est-ce que je te demande qui t'écrit ?

Killian regarda les deux lettres qu'il avait dans la main droite.

\- Ma banque et mon opérateur téléphonique, confia-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Tu vois Swan. Je n'ai aucun secret pour toi.

\- J'ai du pain sur la planche. A la prochaine.

Emma repartit dans l'ascenseur, laissant Killian à ses interrogations.

\- Tu m'as l'air perplexe, nota Kristoff en sortant de chez lui. Tout va bien ?

\- Absolument ! Je me demande juste ce que Swan a commandé chez Digital Security.

* * *

Ashley s'était enfin accordé une petite sortie. Il fallait dire que depuis la naissance d'Alexandra, la jeune maman jonglait entre les couches, les biberons, le ménage et les cris. Elle était épuisée. Mais en cette belle après-midi, elle avait décidé de se rendre au Granny's et de boire un thé glacé.

\- Oh mais comme elle est mignonne ! s'enthousiasma Ruby en faisant un large sourire un peu béat.

La petite lui sourit et bava.

\- Tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir une telle merveille, dit la serveuse qui était toute chose.

\- Oui, elle est merveilleuse mais elle réduit mes nuits à deux heures de sommeil et met mes nerfs à rude épreuve.

\- Dis, tu viens au diner canadien ?

\- Le quoi ? Euh… je ne suis pas au courant, se plaignit Ashley.

\- Emma organise un diner canadien dans le jardin de Storybrooke. Tout le monde est invité.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas au courant ? demanda la jeune maman un peu vexée.

\- On est juste quelques-uns à être au courant mais je ne peux pas garder l'info pour moi. Je le dis à tous ceux qui consomment ici.

La porte se referma dernière un client qui ne semblait pas ravi de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Je vais encore devoir installer des tables et des chaises et ramasser des papiers tout gras après, râla Leroy.

Ruby se dépêcha d'attraper une tasse et de la remplir de café. Si Leroy n'avait pas son petit noir, il pouvait vite devenir irascible.

\- Tu sais Leroy, commença Ruby en lui donnant sa tasse, tu es quelqu'un d'important pour la communauté. Sans toi, aucun événement n'aurait lieu et la copropriété ne serait pas un endroit sûr sans un gardien comme toi.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur Storybrooke. Plus personne ne se baignait et les enfants avaient depuis longtemps quittés la place de jeux. Robin ferma à clé le local à tondeuse et Ingrid rentrait de ville avec deux lourds sacs de courses. Merlin quant à lui rentrait de sa promenade de 53km avec son vélo de course. Un livreur de pizza encaissa 8$ de la part d'Arthur dans le hall de Neverland et Granny's s'était confortablement installée dans son fauteuil pour regarder le dernier épisode de « Top Model ». Mais un événement vint perturber la quiétude des habitants. Leroy ouvrit la barrière d'entrée et une ambulance fit irruption dans la copropriété.

Depuis son balcon, Maléfique vit les feux bleus du véhicule de secours se refléter entre la Forêt Enchantée et Neverland. Elle espérait que Cruella n'avait pas utilisé sa culotte comme appât car avec tout le poison qu'elle avait déversé, elle ne donnait pas cher de la vie de la victime. De nombreux habitants s'étaient rendus sur leurs balcons pour admirer le spectacle et tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait. Une civière poussée par deux ambulanciers sortit d'un des appartements du rez de chaussée de Neverland.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, en rentrant de la promenade de Pongo, Archie avait vu son voisin de palier Walsh se tordre telle une marionnette et s'effondrer dans son salon. Il avait accouru et était entré par la porte-fenêtre restée entrouverte. Il appela immédiatement les secours en voyant que le malheureux ne respirait plus. Anton qui habitait juste à côté vint porter secours mais se sentit vite inutile. Il était en panique totale et était à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Lorsque l'ambulance franchit la grille, Regina se rendit sur les lieux.

C'était la première fois qu'un drame se produisait à Storybrooke. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait fait qu'un simple malaise. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le string zébré de Cruella sur le sol, elle supposa qu'il avait un lien avec le voleur. Etait-ce Walsh qui faisait chanter son père ? Elle profita de la confusion pour explorer l'appartement mais ne trouva malheureusement aucune autre culotte.

Une heure plus tard, le Dr Whale qui était de garde, annonça que Walsh était décédé d'un arrêt cardiaque. Maléfique espérait que personne ne ferait d'autopsie poussée et ne découvre qu'il avait été empoisonné. Car même si Cruella portait la plus lourde responsabilité dans cette affaire, elle était celle qui lui avait fourni le produit. Néanmoins, elle était satisfaite de savoir que le voleur de culottes ne commettrait plus de délits.

* * *

Après une longue journée de travail, Sidney s'installa à son bureau, seulement éclairé par sa lampe de lecture. Il en sortit une petite boite grise avec une ficelle rouge. Dessus, il y avait une petite enveloppe qu'il ouvrit délicatement. Le message était concis :

 _« Avec mes compliments »_

Sidney avait été le plus fort. Après une bataille acharnée avec d'autres collectionneurs, il avait finalement vaincu. Il avait dû faire chauffer sa carte de crédit toute la soirée mais l'effort valait bien le résultat. C'était lui qui avait décroché le Graal. Un large sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage. Il avança lentement sa main et tira sur la ficelle en soie. Le nœud se défit et la boîte se retrouva à nu. Il la caressa, puis souleva lentement le couvercle et inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Ensuite, il plongea ses doigts dans la boite et en sortit le petit objet qui était adroitement plié.

Le shorty rouge de Regina.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, c'est déjà fini. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions dans un petit commentaire.**_


	21. Chapitre 21

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **Et voici le tant attendu chapitre sur le dîner canadien d'Emma! Si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, pas besoin d'aller sur Google, tout sera expliqué par les habitants eux-mêmes (bon avouons-le, certains n'ont pas la bonne définition^^). Au programme: beaucoup de calories, de l'humour, des prises de becs et un évanouissement. Comme les derniers chapitres étaient un peu trop centrés sur certains persos, je suis revenue aux sources. Presque tous les habitants de Storybrooke (oui, oui, il y en a beaucoup) ont le droit à une mention.**

 **Je ne le dirai jamais assez, mais je remercie du fond du cœur tous ceux qui me laisse un petit commentaire :) ça me fait énormément plaisir et me motive à écrire la suite. Et merci pour votre patience.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21: Dîner canadien**

Tous les habitants de Storybrooke furent invités au dîner canadien d'Emma Swan. Cette dernière avait glissé une invitation dans chaque boîte aux lettres et espérait que les gens participeraient volontiers. Car elle ne souhaitait pas se retrouver toute seule, au milieu du jardin.

\- C'est quoi un dîner canadien ? demanda Anna à sa sœur. Tu crois qu'on va manger des pancakes au sirop d'érable ? Oh nom d'une pipe, je n'ai pas de sirop d'érable !

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça, répondit Elsa en lisant l'affichette. Elle demande à chacun d'apporter à boire et à manger.

\- C'est un pique-nique ?

\- On dirait, supposa Elsa.

\- Faut se déguiser ? s'inquiéta Anna.

\- Elle n'a pas précisé.

\- C'est un peu tôt pour mettre mon costume Olaf. Oh je sais ! Je vais mettre mes bottes d'été et une chemise à carreaux de bûcheron.

Derrière leurs portes d'entrée, Granny passait la serpillère dans le hall d'entrée de la Forêt Enchantée.

\- Je sens que ça va encore partir dans tous les sens, râla-t-elle.

\- Détendez-vous, dit Merlin avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.

\- Vous l'avez vu dans votre boule de cristal ?

\- Non, mais l'alignement des planètes pour samedi est très positif.

Elle arqua un sourcil et tordit sa bouche, pas vraiment convaincue par l'explication du medium.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à prier la bonne étoile, suggéra-t-il avant de se précipiter dans l'ascenseur.

\- Et vous auriez pu éviter de marcher sur le sol mouillé ! se plaignit-elle.

Au troisième étage, Grace était très enthousiaste à l'idée de faire un cheese cake avec son père pour les voisins. Ce dernier ne partageait pas son euphorie.

\- Ça va être sympa.

\- Ouais… ça va commérer, rouspéter, hurler, se moquer,…

\- Tu devrais en profiter pour rencontrer une voisine, dit Grace. Il y en a plein qui sont célibataires.

\- Mais, d'où te viens cette idée ?

\- J'aimerai bien avoir une maman avec qui on pourrait faire des gâteaux.

\- Tu n'aimes pas en faire avec moi ?s'inquiéta Jefferson.

\- Bien sûr. Mais tu ne voudrais pas être avec quelqu'un pour parler de trucs de grands ?

\- Hum…

\- Si t'aimes pas les filles, il y a aussi des garçons célibataires.

Jefferson fut bouche-bée. Comme son petit bébé qui n'était plus un bébé, pouvait suggérer qu'il sorte avec un homme ?

Dans le hall d'entrée de Neverland, Cora était perplexe devant l'affichette d'Emma.

\- Tu te demandes si tu vas y aller plutôt habillée comme Pamela Anderson ou comme Céline Dion ? demanda Hades avec un petit rire.

\- Sais-tu ce qu'est un dîner canadien ?

\- Bien sûr que je sais ! Bon, perso, j'aurai préféré un dîner Nord Coréen où on élirait le meilleur tortionnaire.

\- Et c'est quoi, un dîner canadien ? insista-t-elle. On va faire du hockey dans la piscine ?

\- T'y es presque ! se moqua-t-il. Les hommes vont participer à un concours de bûcheronnage et les femmes vont manger des crottes d'orignal avec les mains attachées dans le dos. Et interdiction de se mettre du sirop d'érable sur le nez !

\- C'est une blague ? s'inquiéta Cora. Comment Emma peut-elle organiser un tel événement dans la copropriété ?

\- Vas te plaindre auprès de ta fille. C'est certainement elle qui a donné son accord.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Ingrid qui s'apprêtait à aller au marché avec son panier en osier.

\- Ne trouvez-vous pas génial cette idée d'événement-partage ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Partage ? répéta Cora qui ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Un dîner canadien est un moment de partage, expliqua-t-elle. Chacun apporte quelque chose. Qu'allez-vous apporter ?

\- J'apporterai ma tronçonneuse pour les enfants pas sages, annonça Hades en montrant toutes ses dents.

Sa blague ne fit ni rire Cora, ni Ingrid.

\- A tous les dîners canadiens auxquels j'ai participé, il y avait au moins trois taboulés et salades de pommes de terre, se plaignit Ingrid. J'espère que les gens auront plus d'imagination.

\- Faut apporter quelque chose à manger ? demanda Hades.

\- C'est écrit sur l'affichette, rappela Cora. Donc tu peux laisser ta tronçonneuse au garage.

\- Je pensais apporter un dessert, dit Ingrid. Peut-être quelque chose aux fruits.

\- J'irai faire un tour chez le traiteur, confia Cora qui détestait cuisiner.

\- Je suis déçu, ajouta Hades. Moi qui croyais que la grand-mère d'Henry était une grand-maman gâteau.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais remarqué en venant chez moi avec Zelena que tout était juste réchauffé ?

\- Cora, tu viens de briser toute l'admiration que j'avais pour toi, avoua-t-il dans un geste théâtral. Tu me déçois.

* * *

Emma commençait à sentir la pression monter. Tout le monde ne parlait que de son dîner canadien. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si elle organisait son mariage ! Elle avait réussi à convaincre Robin et Leroy de l'aider à installer des tables et des chaises dans le jardin et à tirer des câbles électriques. Anton et Arthur avaient promis de mettre leurs grills à disposition. Regina avait exigé que ces messieurs les nettoient car elle ne voulait pas qu'une fumée nauséabonde se répande dans toute la propriété. Alors qu'elle terminait d'écrire sa liste de courses, on frappa à la porte.

\- Salut Emma, dit August avec un large sourire. Je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin d'aide pour ton dîner canadien.

\- On cherche encore des chaises.

\- J'en ai quatre sur mon balcon.

\- C'est parfait, répondit la blonde.

Quelques instants plus tard, la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, c'était Graham qui se tenait sur le paillasson. Il proposa d'organiser des jeux pour les enfants.

\- Je sais faire des sculptures avec des ballons.

\- Excellente idée.

Emma ne pensait jamais que son petit dîner entre voisins pouvait autant enthousiasmer la communauté. Le seul qui ne se manifesta pas était son voisin de palier. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours et son silence l'inquiétait. Elle traversa le couloir jusqu'à la porte 42 et sonna. Killian Jones ouvrit la porte en sueur, un tablier autour de la taille. Une forte odeur d'iode frappa la blonde au visage.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur, se plaignit-elle en se mettant le doigt sous le nez.

\- Salut Swan, heureux de te voir. Tu aimes les palourdes ?

\- Les quoi ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, se rappela-t-il. Il n'y en a pas souvent au rayon surgelé. Est-ce que tu veux dîner avec moi et… Milah ?

Était-ce une bonne idée ? Emma pensa à tous les scénarii possibles. Elle, face à des trucs bizarres venant de la mer qui avaient certainement un goût aussi fort que l'odeur et Milah qui lui lancerait un regard glacial pendant tout le repas.

\- C'est gentil, mais j'ai une tonne de trucs à faire, répondit-elle.

\- Pour ton dîner canadien ?

\- Entre autres. D'ailleurs, tu vas venir ?

\- Comment oses-tu douter que je rate un événement organisé par toi ?

Sa réponse la rassura et la fit sourire.

\- Tu vas apporter quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Tes panous ?

\- Palourdes, corrigea-t-il. Non, je pensais plutôt apporter mes fameuses crevettes à l'arrache-gueule.

\- L'arrache-gueule ?

\- C'est une recette pirate, expliqua-t-il. Seules les personnes forgées par la mer et les éléments survivront !

\- Eh bien, je me réjouis de goûter. A samedi.

* * *

Samedi, Emma, Robin, Leroy, August, Graham et Henry commencèrent à monter les tables et à aligner les chaises dans le jardin fraîchement tondu. Au sous-sol, les compteurs électriques s'affolaient. Tout le monde était en train de cuisiner. Certains faisaient des salades alors que d'autres préparaient des desserts ou des plats salés. Arthur et Anton utilisaient de l'huile de coude pour que leurs grills rutilent.

Une fois les tables montées, les chaises alignées, les grills installés, les lampions accrochés, il était temps de procéder à la décoration des lieux. Emma déroula un rouleau de papier rouge sur les tables et Henry coupa les nappes à la bonne taille. Ruby et Dorothy sortaient les couverts en plastique et les disposaient sur une des tables. Granny avait amené de grands sacs poubelle pour qu'aucun convive ne soit tenté de jeter ses déchets par terre.

Neal sortit de la Forêt Enchantée avec quelques disques à la main.

\- J'ai apporté un peu de musique, dit-il en montrant son choix à Emma dans un éventail.

\- C'est sympa, mais Killian a dit qu'il s'en occupait.

\- Emma, tu sais que je suis un piètre cuisinier. Laisse-moi au moins faire quelque chose.

Au même instant, Kilian arrivait avec ses disques.

\- Je vous laisse vous entendre, dit Emma qui avait autre chose à faire que de gérer la musique.

Neal regarda ce que Jones avait apporté et n'en cru pas ses yeux.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Des chants de baleines ?

\- Ça rappellera à Swan nos merveilleuses balades en bateau au large.

\- T'es malade ? Ce n'est pas adapté à un pique-nique.

\- Sur la piste trois, il y a des chants de mouettes, annonça Killian avec un large sourire.

\- Chant ? ça hurle ces bestioles et ça chie partout.

\- Pas en CD.

\- Bref, personne ne veut entendre ça.

\- Qu'as-tu amené ? demanda celui qui se prenait pour un pirate.

\- ACDC, Metallica, Motörhead.

\- Très reposant, souligna Jones. Tu n'as pas encore du Rammstein ?

\- Je peux aller chercher en haut. J'ai toute leur discographie.

\- Je pense que les habitants de Storybrooke préfèrent manger dans une ambiance zen.

\- Il n'y a pas que des chansons speed, justifia Neal. Et Emma adore ce genre de musique.

\- C'est bizarre car je ne l'ai jamais entendue écouter ce genre de trucs, ni m'en parler.

\- Tu ne la connais pas comme je la connais, insista Neal.

\- Apparemment, elle a changé depuis… l'adolescence ?

Les voyant en désaccord, Granny vint s'assurer que les deux voisins n'en viennent pas aux mains.

\- Un problème ?

\- Neal veut percer les tympans des habitants avec du heavy metal.

\- Et Killian veut les endormir avec des chants de baleines puis les réveiller avec des cris de mouettes.

\- Vous êtes deux gamins, constata Granny en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Vous êtes pathétiques.

Au milieu de cette tension extrême, Henry arriva avec son petit sourire et un CD à la main.

\- On peut mettre celui-ci, dit-il. Les meilleurs hits de l'été.

\- Eh ben voilà, répondit Granny en prenant le CD. Ce n'est pas compliqué de choisir de la musique que tout le monde peut écouter.

\- Je déteste Rihanna, se plaignit Neal.

\- Si tu continues à te plaindre, je te fais remonter dans ton appart à grands coups de pieds ! menaça la doyenne.

Henry et Killian se regardèrent, cachant difficilement leurs sourires.

A quelques mètres de là, Emma n'avait pas raté une miette du spectacle. Elle avait trouvé les deux hommes particulièrement risibles. Elle espérait qu'aucun scandale n'éclate au cours de la soirée.

* * *

Vers 18 heures, les habitants de Storybrooke commencèrent à arriver. Regina déposa ses fameuses lasagne sur la table prévue pour les plats salés juste à côté des lasagnes de Granny.

\- Qu'avez-vous mis dedans ? demanda la concierge. Du poison ?

\- Du piment de Cayenne pour faire taire les mauvaises langues comme vous, répondit la gérante.

Anton apporta son fameux guacamole qui avait fait littéralement fondre tous ses amis lors d'un match de l'Euro. Mais cette fois-ci, il espérait bien faire chavirer celui de sa petite sirène. Ariel déposa juste à côté des cupcakes à la tomate séchée et au basilic. Kathryn et David amenèrent une salade de fruits, Merida une salade aux rognons de lapin, Mary Margaret une tarte aux pommes, Arthur une sangria, Elsa une glace au chocolat qui commençait déjà à fondre, Marian une tarte aux champignons et au lard, Ingrid avait finalement fait un taboulé, Blue des beignets de fleurs de courgettes, Mulan un paquet de biscuits salés du commerce, Sidney des biscuits en forme de cœur (pour Regina), Aurore des brochettes de poulet, Maléfique des légumes sautés au curry vert, Clarke des olives marinées, Tinkerbell des marshmallows à griller et un gâteau aux fraises, August des muffins à la myrtille, Lily un paquet de chips au vinaigre, Leroy des bières et du saucisson, Belle de la mousse au chocolat noir et blanc dans des verrines, Ursula de la paella, Merlin un pain surprise et une bouteille de vin, Ruby et Dorothy des brochettes de légumes et de champignon, Ashley une soupe de potiron, Gold des rillettes de viande fumée, Archie des sablés au romarin et un six pack de soda, Moe des côtelettes marinées à la sauce barbecue, Milah une salade de pommes de terre, Jefferson un cheese cake et Gaston des œufs brouillés.

Regina prit un des rares verres en verre et le frappa trois fois avec un vrai couteau pour avoir l'attention des invités.

\- Chers habitants de Storybrooke, commença-t-elle comme une politicienne au pupitre. J'aimerai remercier au nom de la communauté Emma Swan pour son initiative d'organiser ce dîner canadien afin de nous faire nous rencontrer.

Tous applaudirent et Neal siffla. Emma se racla la gorge et regarda l'assemblée à nouveau silencieuse.

\- Je voudrai d'abord remercier Regina et Gold de m'avoir autorisé à mettre sur pieds cet événement mais aussi tous ceux qui ont donné un coup de main et qui ont préparé toutes ces bonnes choses. Merci d'être venus et bon dîner canadien, dit-elle en levant son verre.

Après un court applaudissement, les habitants reprirent leurs conversations pendant que d'autres se ruèrent sur le buffet. Discrètement, Cora arriva avec son mari qui n'osait pas lever le regard. Emma et Regina s'était concertées pour le surveiller afin de voir si le maître chanteur était parmi eux.

Alors qu'elle remplissait des verres de jus de pommes, Emma fut interrompue par le dernier venu de la copropriété.

\- Je suis impressionné par votre travail, complimenta Mr Hyde.

\- C'est un travail d'équipe, expliqua-t-elle. Dans le fond, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

\- C'est la marque des grands.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est comme en politique. Vous lancez des idées, les autres que les réalisent et vous récoltez les lauriers. N'avez-vous jamais pensé à faire carrière ?

\- Non, répondit-elle, jamais et ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Dommage, dit-il en prenant un verre. Je vous aurai volontiers coachée.

* * *

Il y avait du monde autour de la table des plats salés. Chacun y allait de son petit commentaire, vantait sa création ou suggérant un plat « à goûter absolument ». Et c'est au milieu de cet attroupement que Killian Jones posa son plat de crevette à l'arrache-gueule.

\- Oh des crevettes ! dit Merlin. J'adore ça.

\- Ces crevettes-là ne sont que pour les vrais pirates !

Maléfique et Ursula pouffèrent de rire. Le pauvre Killian s'y croyait vraiment.

\- Bien sûr Jones et toi tu es le Capitaine Guyliner ! se moqua Maléfique en voyant qu'il avait une fois de plus abusé du coal noir.

\- Ça ne peut pas être si fort que ça, lança Neal, persuadé que son voisin mentait pour faire l'intéressant.

\- Je vous aurai prévenu, dit Killian en plantant un petit drapeau à l'effigie des pirates : le pavillon noir, autrement dit le Jolly Roger.

Neal, Merlin, Maléfique, Ursula et Tink se servirent de crevettes. La petite blonde devint toute rouge dès la première bouchée et se mit à pleurer.

\- Mais p… tain Jones ! ça crame le slip ! se plaignit-elle. Je vais mourir !

Merlin descendit un verre 3dl d'eau cul sec, alors qu'Ursula toussa comme un beau diable. Neal tentait de faire bonne figure mais il était aussi rouge que Tink et n'osait pas recracher les crustacés.

\- Bande de marins d'eau douce, commenta Killian en les observant fondre sous la chaleur des piments.

Et au milieu, Maléfique, placide, dégustait le plat avec classe.

\- Elles sont très bonnes tes crevettes, complimenta-t-elle. Tu aurais pu corser un peu plus la sauce.

\- Et transformer tout le monde en dragon ? Ce n'est pas le but.

\- Toi qui te dis un dur à cuir, oses-tu goûter à mes légumes sautés au curry vert ?

Killian jeta un coup d'œil au plat. Apparemment, par grand monde s'était risqué à le goûter.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es un pirate de baignoire !

Avant qu'il ne tente de se défendre, Lily approcha, le visage couvert de sueur et cramoisi.

\- Maman, t'es malade, dit-elle en montrant son assiette. Mon œsophage est brûlé au troisième degré.

\- C'est certainement un signe qui te montre que tu ne viens pas assez souvent manger chez ta mère, commenta Maléfique.

\- Très bien, se résolut Lily. Je viendrais manger au moins une fois par semaine chez toi. T'as pas du yaourt nature ?

\- Je vous laisse, dit Killian. Je vais aller goûter le gratin de macaroni au fromage de Swan.

\- T'es vraiment un pirate de baignoire ! lui lança Maléfique. Aucun courage.

* * *

Aussi discrètement que possible, Cruella et James qui n'avaient rien apporté, se mêlèrent à la foule. Ils remplirent copieusement leurs assiettes car ils n'avaient rien avalé de la journée. Il fallait dire que la veille, ils étaient allés au restaurant, puis au bar avant de finir au nightclub. Ils étaient rentrés à la fermeture et ne s'étaient réveillés qu'une heure auparavant l'estomac dans les chaussettes.

\- Ma très chère Cruella, dit Isaac avec un large sourire lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez.

\- Fiche-moi le camp, gratte-papier. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

\- Goûte au moins mes délicieux cookies.

\- Et après tu me lâches la grappe ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Elle prit un de ses cookies tout pâle et l'enfourna. Il était pâteux et elle avait de la peine à le mastiquer.

\- Ne trouves-tu pas que les cookies véganes sont l'avenir de la gastronomie ? A l'intérieur il n'y a ni lait, ni beurre, ni œuf,…

Cruella se pencha en avant et lui vomit sur les pieds.

\- Merci ! hurla-t-elle de bonheur. Je cherchais un moyen de dessoûler plus vite ! James !

\- Oui, ma Cru-Cru d'amour ? dit-il en revenait un verre de sangria à la main.

\- Goûte-moi ça, dit-elle en prenant un cookie. Faut qu'on devienne véganes pour ne plus jamais avoir la gueule de bois !

\- Le véganisme est un art de vivre, expliqua Isaac. Et ce n'est pas vraiment compatible avec ton amour pour les fourrures, ni pour la viande crue.

Voyant le visage de James se tordre, Isaac se dépêcha de partir avant qu'il ne lui ruine son pantalon tout neuf.

* * *

Tout aussi pique-assiettes, Peter et Felix se firent les plus discrets possibles. Ils n'étaient pas venus avec une assiette mais avec un sac en plastique, prêts à se faire une réserve pour la semaine. Ils se faufilèrent vers la table des desserts que personne, à part les enfants, n'avaient encore touché. Avant de partir, Felix mit sa main dans sa poche et attrapa une sauterelle grillée qu'il cacha dans la salade de fruits de Kathryn.

Les deux garnements recommencèrent à la table des mets salés. Ils se glissèrent entre Gaston qui tentait d'impressionner Astrid en lui montrant ses gros muscles et Belle qui racontait son dernier roman à Ruby. A l'autre bout de la table, Ariel vantait les talents de cuisinier d'Anton à Aurore.

\- Alors ? demanda cette dernière. Quand est-ce que vous allez vous marier ?

\- Oh tu sais, c'est tout frais, avoua Ariel. On n'est ensemble que depuis quelques semaines. On prend notre temps.

\- Tu as raison, car après le mariage, tu vas faire un gosse et fini les sorties.

Soudain, alors que Peter s'apprêtait à voler un sablé au romarin, des doigts fermes lui attrapèrent l'oreille et le tirèrent en arrière.

\- Aïe !

\- Ce n'est pas bien de voler.

L'adolescent se retourna et sursauta. Le regard sévère de Mr Hyde l'écrasait.

\- Je… euh…

\- Soit tu apportes quelque chose et tu participes, soit tu files dans ta chambre. Et toi aussi ! dit-il en s'adressant à Felix, la main dans les olives.

Derrière eux, ils entendirent un hurlement. Ashley avait trouvé la sauterelle dans la salade de fruits.

\- Et plus de blagues sinon tu auras à faire à moi, compris ?

\- Oui, m'sieur, murmura Peter.

Les deux garçons remontèrent dans leurs appartements. Felix apporta un paquet de chips au paprika entamé et Peter un paquet de biscuits périmés depuis deux ans.

* * *

Hades déposa une lèchefrite fumante sur un sous-plat que Zelena venait de poser entre les deux plats de lasagnes. A l'intérieur se trouvait des espèces de saucisses de quatre centimètres de diamètres coupés en tronçons de dix centimètres noyées dans une sauce brune.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Robin intrigué par l'odeur doucereuse.

\- Mon pote, il faut absolument que tu goûtes, dit Hades en mettant un morceau dans l'assiette du jardiner sans attendre son approbation.

Il fit de même avec Blue qui allait prendre du taboulé et Milah qui avait déjà un gros morceau de lasagnes dans l'assiette. Curieux, Arthur voulut aussi goûter. Tous coupèrent un morceau et mastiquèrent en se demandant bien ce qu'ils mangeaient.

\- Victor ! cria Hades, viens me goûter ce délice.

\- Allez, qu'est-ce que c'est ? insista Robin.

\- De la saucisse de veau ? supposa Blue.

\- On dirait des abats, commenta Milah qui n'était pas fan de la texture.

\- Tu y es presque ! s'enthousiasma le croque-mort.

A côté, Zelena avait de la peine à contenir son fou-rire naissant.

\- Crache le morceau, pressa Arthur.

\- Du..p…p…pé… bafouilla Zelena.

\- Hein ? s'interrogea Milah.

\- Du pénis de zébu que nous avons ramené de nos vacances ! révéla Hades.

Tout le petit groupe devint pâle, à deux doigts de vomir.

\- Victor, tu es toubibe, ne tombes pas dans les pommes, supplia Hades en lui donnant une tape su l'épaule.

\- Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! se moqua Zelena. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai oublié mon appareil photo ?

Plus personne ne toucha leur plat de toute la soirée.

* * *

Comme à l'accoutumée, Anna arriva sur les lieux en retard car elle avait, soi-disant, eu des problèmes avec sa cuisinière. Afin de se mettre dans l'ambiance canadienne, elle avait revêtu sa tenue de scout qu'elle trouvait plus adaptée que sa chemise de bûcheron. Kristoff ne préféra pas commenter ses choix de peur d'arriver quand tout le monde serait rentré. Elle apporta un plat rempli de dizaines de pancakes arrosés de sirop d'érable, en passant à côté de Graham qui faisait un chien en ballon pour Grace et d'Anton et Arthur, les chefs barbecue de la soirée. Mais la pauvre se faisait attaquer de toutes parts par des guêpes ! Moe et Robin volèrent à son secours en allumant des bougies à la citronnelle et en pourchassant les insectes avec des tapettes.

\- Oh merci les garçons ! Vous êtes mes héros.

Elle leur donna à chacun un baisé. Marian qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène, vit rouge. Heureusement (ou malheureusement), Roland tomba de la balançoire et elle courut pour le réconforter.

* * *

La nuit tombait sur Storybrooke et Robin alluma les lampions donnant une atmosphère magique à l'événement.

Belle se régalait. En grande gourmande, elle avait presque tout goûté (évitant les plats trop épicés et le pénis de zébu) et presque tout lui plaisait. Mais ce qu'elle préférait était une rillette de viande fumée sur du pain toasté. Lorsqu'elle sut qui l'avait faite, elle ne put qu'aller féliciter le cuisinier.

\- Tu as des talents cachés, dit-elle avec sa voix douce. Ta rillette est excellente.

\- Pas autant que ta mousse au chocolat, lui répondit Mr Gold qui n'osa pas avouer qu'il en avait mangé trois.

Regina s'approcha d'eux, regardant avec perplexité la tartine de Gold.

\- Depuis toute à l'heure j'essaie de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, mais sans succès, avoua-t-elle. C'est quelque chose de fumé ?

\- Parfaitement.

\- Pourrais-tu me donner ta recette, s'il te plaît ?

\- Je pensais la garder secrète mais comme tu le demandes si gentiment, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. C'est de la langue fumée.

\- De la langue ? répéta-t-elle avec dégoût. De la langue de quoi ?

\- De quelqu'un qui n'a pas respecté sa parole, avoua-t-il en tout impunité avec son petit sourire mesquin.

Dégoûtée, Regina recracha sur le pain.

\- Elle n'est vraiment pas classe, constata Maléfique qui était à une dizaine de mètres.

\- Et ça se dit reine, ajouta Ursula avec une moue.

\- La reine des cochonnes, oui ! dit Cruella en riant.

Soudain, Regina vit que son fils était en train de déguster un de ces pains ! Ni une, ni deux, elle s'élança presque au pas de course vers Henry et lui arracha la tartine des mains.

\- Recrache-moi ça, immédiatement !

\- Mais maman, c'est bon.

\- C'est de la langue humaine !

\- Quoi ? demanda Ruby qui était choquée. De la langue hu… ?

Tellement choquée qu'elle tomba dans les pommes, s'étalant de tout son long sur la pelouse.

\- Place ! Place ! Laissez-moi passer, dit Gaston en écartant la foule. Je suis médecin.

\- Depuis quand t'es médecin ? s'inquiéta Ariel.

\- Tout s'apprend sur Youtube.

Il se pencha sur la malheureuse et commença à lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. Folle de rage en voyant la scène, Dorothy poussa Merlin et asséna un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire de Gaston qui roula sur le côté et hurla comme un gamin. Tink se précipita vers la table des boissons et tira Whale qui faisait un concours de bière avec Merida, par la manche. Voyant une patiente, ou deux, sur le sol, il se demandait bien pourquoi on avait déplacé la petite fête sur un bateau en pleine tempête.

A quelques mètres de là, Bae rejoignit Belle et son père qui étaient abasourdis par ce qu'il voyait tant la scène semblait surréaliste.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda-t-il à son père.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien si Regina n'a pas d'humour.

Belle ne put retenir un petit rire qui fit sourire Gold. Un soupire de soulagement se dégagea de la foule lorsque Ruby reprit conscience.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle complètement déboussolée.

* * *

La soirée se termina dans le calme. Presque tous les plats étaient vides et tous remercièrent Emma pour l'invitation.

\- C'est à refaire ! lui dit Ruby, totalement remise de ses émotions.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais je laisse le soin à quelqu'un d'autre d'organiser, confia Emma qui était exténuée.

\- On pourra le suggérer au conseil pour que ça devienne un événement officiel, proposa Mulan.

\- Je vote pour ! dit Ariel.

Regina venait d'envoyer Henry au lit quand elle s'approcha d'Emma qui refermait un sac poubelle.

\- Avez-vous trouvé le maître chanteur ? demanda la gérante.

\- Non et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de surveiller votre père.

\- Je pensais que cette tâche vous tenait à cœur, dit Regina en croisant les bras.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous le démasquerons. Il va bien finir par commettre une erreur.

La pelouse retrouva sa quiétude en seulement une demi-heure grâce à la solidarité d'une bonne dizaine de voisins.

* * *

 _ **Eh oui, le chapitre est déjà terminé. Avez-vous passé un bon moment? N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer dans un petit commentaire.**_


	22. Chapitre 22

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **La barre des 9000 vues a été franchie! C'est incroyable! M-E-R-C-I  
Pour ce chapitre, le format est un petit peu différent. Il n'y a que 4 scénettes dont deux en deux parties. Une sur Emma, une sur Regina, une sur Merida et une sur Gold. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, de nombreux habitants de Storybrooke vont interagir avec eux. Au programme du CS, du RB, du Zadès, Graham, Cora, Hyde, Peter, Ariel, Anton, Gaston, Elsa,...  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : une soirée DVD, un mystère à résoudre, une commémoration et une manifestation**

« Ting ! »

\- Ça veut dire que c'est prêt !

\- Merci Henry, mais je sais comment marche un micro-onde.

Emma ouvrit le micro-onde et sortit une assiette fumante, remplies de nuggets au poulet. Pendant ce temps, Henry sortait son coffret DVD de son sac.

\- Depuis le temps qu'on parle de cette soirée _Star Wars_ ! dit Emma en posant l'assiette sur la table basse entre le pot de ketchup et la bouteille de soda.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, dit Henry en entrant le DVD dans le lecteur.

Mais alors qu'il se saisit de la télécommande, on sonna à la porte.

\- T'as invité quelqu'un ? demanda Henry.

\- Nope.

Emma ouvrit la porte et vit Graham, portant sa veste en cuir et une barbe de sept jours.

\- Hello Emma, ça te dirait une soirée DVD ?

On était jeudi soir. Et comme Henry lui avait dit, le jeudi soir chez Graham, c'était vieux western ringard au programme.

\- Non désolée, répondit-elle en faisant une grimace. J'ai mal au crâne et je vais aller me coucher. Une autre fois peut-être.

\- Oui, à une prochaine. Bon rétablissement.

Elle ferma la porte et se rassit sur le canapé. Mais avant qu'Henry lance le film, on sonna à nouveau à la porte.

\- Qui est l'emmerdeur cette fois ? râla-t-elle en se levant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur son voisin de palier.

\- Killian…

\- Swan ! ça te dirait de voir les aventures d'Elizabeth Swann dans mon canapé ? invita-t-il avec un grand sourire charmeur. J'ai des chips aux crevettes et du popcorn pimenté.

\- Désolée, ce soir je regarde les aventures de la princesse Leia avec Henry.

\- Vous regardez _Alien_ ?

Emma roula les yeux.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas _Star Wars_ ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas très trucs volants dans les étoiles avec des hommes verts.

\- Il faut absolument que tu te mettes à la page ! dit Henry qui les avait rejoints. On regarde la saga depuis le début comme ça tu ne seras pas perdu.

Killian sourit à la proposition, même s'il n'apprécia pas trop de se faire prendre pour un dinosaure. Il ravala sa fierté et accepta l'invitation. Son ignorance lui avait, pour une fois, bien servi ! Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'une soirée canapé avec Emma.

\- Prends tes chips et ton popcorn et viens regarder la première trilogie avec nous, invita Emma.

Une fois bien installé, Henry pointa la télécommande en direction de la TV lorsqu'on sonna à nouveau.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! râla Emma en se levant. La prochaine fois, je mettrai in panneau « ne pas déranger » sur la porte.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle découvrit sa voisine de palier.

\- Emma, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Okay…

\- Comment me trouves-tu ?

Mary Margaret portait un t-shirt long vieux rose avec un écureuil sur son ventre et une jupe plissée bleu marine qui s'arrêtait juste sous son genou. Ses pieds étaient chaussés d'escarpins noirs avec des talons de trois centimètres de haut.

\- Tu es très jolie, mentit la blonde, prête à refermer sa porte.

\- Je vais à une soirée pour célibataires, confia la maîtresse d'école. Tu crois que ça va plaire aux hommes ?

\- Euh… oui. Ils vont être raides dingues de toi.

Emma n'osa pas avouer que la tenue de sa voisine était inappropriée. Elle avait apparemment fait un effort et s'était même mis une petite barrette dans les cheveux et du parfum. Depuis le canapé, Killian ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur. Les deux femmes le regardèrent.

\- Une soirée pour célibataires ? demanda Killian entre deux fou-rires. Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Euh oui, répondit Mary Margaret en faisant tourner sa jupe autour de sa taille.

\- A part un vieux moine un peu pervers, je ne vois pas qui pourrait s'intéresser à toi.

La petite noiraude fondit en larmes et retourna en courant dans son appartement.

\- Quelle empathie ! constata Emma en refermant la porte.

\- Au moins, elle ne viendra plus te demander ton avis sur ses tenues plus moches les unes que les autres.

\- Je lance le film ? demanda Henry qui n'avait aucune envie d'assister à une dispute d'adultes.

\- Oui, répondirent les deux adultes en cœur.

* * *

Merida avait imprimé toutes ses affichettes et les mit dans sa besace. Elle frappa chez ses voisines et tenta de les convaincre de participer à la manifestation pour la défense des droits des femmes.

\- Il faut que ça bouge ! dit-elle à Ruby, Ariel, Anna et Tink qui étaient réunies dans le jardin. Si on ne fait rien, les femmes vont perdre tous leurs acquis. Mr Hyde va trop loin !

\- Euh… il a fat quoi ? demanda naïvement Anna.

\- Il ne veut pas que les femmes aient un salaire égal aux hommes car selon lui, elles bossent moins dur et sont trop souvent absentes à cause de leurs familles et de leurs règles !

\- C'est injuste, répondit la brune.

\- Faisons des banderoles ! proposa Tink. Et défilons seins nus !

\- On n'est pas les Femens, rappela Merida.

\- Et défiler seins nus ne va faire qu'attirer tous les pervers de la ville, dit Ruby.

\- Mais peut-être qu'on peut piéger le voleur de culottes ! s'enthousiasma Ariel.

\- On se bat pour nos droits, rappela Merida qui avait peur que sa manifestation soit détournée.

Les cinq femmes recrutèrent encore Elsa, Mulan, Dorothy, Lily, Belle, Milah, Mary Margaret, Marian et Astrid. Emma avait refusé car elle avait peur de voir sa tête dans les journaux ou à la TV, disant qu'elle ne serait plus crédible en temps que garante de caution. Cruella n'avait rien compris au but de la manifestation. Comment pouvait-on organiser un événement sans alcool ? Maléfique qui était pharmacienne indépendante, ne se sentait pas concernée par ce combat. Cora ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces femmes avaient une dent contre Hyde qui faisait son possible pour rendre la vie plus agréable à tous les habitants. Blue avait trop peur de se faire arrêter par la police mais les soutiendrait moralement. Ashley ne pensait pas qu'une manif était adaptée à un bébé. Regina avait dit qu'elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Ingrid s'excusa de ne pas être libre cet après-midi-là. Ursula serait coincée au boulot toute la journée. Aurore raconta un bobard tellement gros que personne n'insista. Granny avait dit qu'elle avait défilé à Mai 68 et que maintenant c'était aux jeunes de se battre. Kathryn dit qu'elle devait s'occuper de David et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour ces bêtises.

Malgré tous ces refus, Merida fut heureuse de voir qu'elle serait un bon groupe à défiler sous les fenêtres de la mairie.

* * *

Ariel boucla sa poubelle et descendit au sous-sol. Mais lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le local à poubelles, le container n'était pas là ! Elle fronça les sourcils face à cette anomalie.

\- J'ai eu la même réaction, dit Ingrid en déversant le contenu de son bidon à compost dans le container vert.

\- Pourtant le camion passe à 9h, rappela Ariel. Granny ne met jamais autant de temps pour le remettre en place… Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

La rouquine était en panique. Il était 15h30 et elle n'avait pas encore vu la concierge de toute la journée. Et si elle avait eu un malaise ? Les deux voisines se précipitèrent au premier étage et s'acharnèrent sur la sonnette.

\- Non mais vous allez arrêter de torturer Ginette ? gueula la doyenne.

\- Ginette ? se demanda Ingrid.

\- Ma sonnette, répondit Granny comme d'une évidence.

\- Vous êtes vivante ! confia Ariel, complètement rassurée.

\- Bon, que voulez-vous ?

\- On se demandait pourquoi est-ce que le container à poubelles n'était pas dans le local, expliqua la rouquine quelque peu gênée.

\- Vous avez besoin de lunettes ? s'interrogea Granny. Je l'ai récupéré sur le trottoir à 9h15, lavé à 9h17 et remis à sa place à 9h30.

\- Pourtant, il n'est pas là, insista Ingrid.

Ne les croyant pas, Granny, Ariel et Ingrid se rendirent au sous-sol. Blue et Tink se demandaient où était le container.

\- Et voilà qu'on a maintenant un voleur de container à poubelles ! Fantastique.

Ni une, ni deux, Granny tambourina contre la porte de Regina et lui annonça le nouveau larcin.

\- Je ne vois qu'une seule personne capable de faire une chose pareille, dit-elle, le visage rouge de colère.

Regina en avait plus que marre des petits malins qui se payaient sa tête. Elle traversa le jardin et monta au cinquième étage de Neverland. Elle appuya sur la sonnette, laissant son doigt sur le bouton pour bien montrer son mécontentement à l'habitant des lieux.

\- Ouais ? dit Peter qui était déjà (ou encore) en pyjama.

\- Cette fois, tu es allé trop loin ! pesta Regina.

\- De quel crime m'accusez-vous, Majesté ? demanda-t-il sur un ton théâtral bien moqueur.

\- Rends le container à poubelles !

Peter et Felix, qui était dans le salon, partirent dans un énorme fou-rire. Felix se roula sur le canapé et réduisit les chips en miettes. Sans attendre la permission d'entrer, Regina pénétra dans l'appartement et se mit à la recherche de l'objet manquant. Quand elle ouvrit la porte-fenêtre, elle entendit des bruits d'eau. Des éclaboussures. Et des rires. Surtout celui d'une personne qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- Zelena ! murmura la petite sœur.

Regina quitta l'appartement de Peter et monta d'un niveau. Elle sonna chez Hades. Ce dernier mit trois minutes avant d'ouvrir.

\- Mets une serviette ! exigea-t-elle en se cachant les yeux avec sa main.

Hades lui avait ouvert en short de bain rouge et en flip-flops, le corps encore dégoulinant.

\- Regina ! Tu veux piquer une tête dans la piscine ? demanda-t-il.

\- Depuis le cinquième étage ? Tu es malade !

\- Tu sais que je rêverai de préparer ton corps pour le crématorium, mais je préfère retarder ce moment. Non, sur le balcon.

Regina fronça les sourcils. Comment Hades pouvait-il avoir une piscine sur un balcon de trois mètres de large ? Elle traversa le salon où elle trouva les habits de sa sœur et de son petit ami par terre et sur le canapé.

\- Viens sœurette ! invita Zelena depuis le balcon. Prends une coupe de champagne et jette tes fringues.

Regina se figea. Ce qu'elle vit était tellement incroyable, au-delà de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, irréel, que cela ne pouvait être vrai. Zelena qui avait remonté ses cheveux, faisait trempette dans le container à poubelles !

\- Vous êtes de grands malades !

\- Cette piscine est parfaite pour se détendre, ajouta Zelena.

\- Et une Margarita pour Regina ! dit Hades en arrivant avec un cocktail à la main.

\- Allez tout de suite vider ce container et le remettre à sa place ! C'est un bien public, rappela la gérante de Storybrooke.

\- L'eau est si bonne, confia Zelena en dessinant des cercles sur la surface de l'eau. Tu devrais en profiter. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu te baignes dans un container.

\- Je n'ai pas encore installé ma machine à bulles, se plaignit Hades.

\- Mets-le dans ta baignoire ! dit Regina qui était choquée par le degré de folie de ce couple. Si dans une demi-heure, il n'est pas en bas, vous serez de corvée de ratissage de feuilles mortes tout l'automne !

* * *

Après avoir passé à la bibliothèque, Belle se rendit dans le magasin d'antiquités de son voisin. Mais la porte était verrouillée. C'est après coup qu'elle vit le papier « de retour dans quinze minutes ». Elle observa les objets en vitrine : une horloge, un chandelier, une épée, des marionnettes effrayantes et un vieux moulin en bois. Elle ne comprenait pas la logique dans le choix de ces objets. L'époque peut-être ?

\- Belle.

Elle sursauta et se retourna d'un coup.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il la tête basse, regardant son trousseau de clés. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

\- Non ce n'est rien, dit-elle avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Voyant qu'il peinait à ouvrit la porte avec une terrine de fleurs dans une main et sa canne et ses clés de l'autre, elle proposa son aide. Il la remercia et l'invita à entrer. La pièce était relativement sombre et encombrée d'objets en tout genre, même d'une cabine téléphonique anglaise. Il fit le tour du comptoir et posa les fleurs sur la table. Belle pensait que cet endroit avait effectivement besoin d'avoir quelque chose de vivant et de coloré.

\- Est-ce que tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en alignant son stylo avec son bloc-notes.

\- Hum… on m'a dit qu'ici je pouvais trouver des versions anciennes des romans de Jules Verne.

\- Jules Verne, répéta-t-il pour lui-même en allant vers l'étagère à vieux livres.

Il souffla sur les volumes et un nuage de poussière vola. Il se dit qu'il pourrait profiter des derniers jours de vacances pour demander à Bae de l'aider à nettoyer son commerce. Belle l'observait. Il caressait les livres du bout du doigt et ses lèvres silencieuses bougeaient à mesure qu'il lisait les titres. Mais ce qui attira son attention fut son apparence. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait entièrement vêtu de noir.

\- Je n'ai que V _ingt Milles Lieues sous les Mers_ , dit-il en tirant l'ouvrage de son rayonnage et en passant sa main sur la couverture pour ôter la poussière. Il n'est malheureusement pas en très bon état.

Belle le prit et remarqua que jamais, il ne la regardait dans les yeux. Que fuyait-il ?

\- Merci, dit-elle en le prenant. C'est la deuxième édition ! C'est incroyable. Jamais je n'aurai pensé en trouvé une si ancienne.

Il retourna silencieusement derrière son comptoir et elle le rejoignit.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Après une hésitation, il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Aujourd'hui, cela fait douze ans que j'ai perdu un être cher, avoua-t-il en regardant ses mains.

\- Oh… je… je suis désolée. Toutes mes condoléances.

\- Ne soyez pas désolée. C'était il y a longtemps.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et lui accorda un sourire compatissant.

\- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, proposa-t-elle. Ou si tu as besoin de parler, ma porte est toujours ouverte.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, mais je n'ai besoin de rien.

Attristée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle paya son livre et s'en alla.

En fin d'après-midi, Mr Gold se rendit au cimetière municipal. Devant la tombe, il vit que Milah était déjà là. Elle avait revêtu une robe noire en dentelle et essuyait une petite larme au coin de son œil gauche.

\- Est-ce que ça t'arrive de t'imaginer ce qu'il serait devenu s'il n'était pas parti ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter la tombe des yeux.

\- Parfois oui.

\- Il me manque tellement.

\- A moi aussi, avoua-t-il.

\- Je te hais.

\- Milah…

\- Tout est de ta faute ! Jamais je ne pourrais te le pardonner ! lui cria-t-elle dessus.

\- Sache que si je pouvais corriger mon erreur je le ferai, répondit-il en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

\- En as-tu parlé avec Baelfire ? demanda-t-elle soudainement avec de la douceur dans sa voix.

\- Non, il n'est pas au courant.

\- Pourtant un jour, il faudra bien qu'on le lui dise.

\- Sa vie est déjà assez compliquée, dit Gold.

\- A cause de toi !

\- C'est toi qui es partie avec Jones et tu l'as abandonné ! Tu as laissé ton fils !

\- J'ai laissé mon désespoir obscurcir entièrement ma raison, confia-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu donc à ce point désespérée ?

Elle fit un pas dans sa direction et le regarda de ses yeux bleus glace.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour toi.

Elle partit et le planta dans le cimetière. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour contenir sa rage. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour se quereller. Au fond de sa poitrine, il sentait son cœur se serrer et se briser sous le poids du chagrin et de la culpabilité. Il prit une grande inspiration, se calma et se recueillit.

\- Encore une année sans toi, Samwell, dit-il en déposant son arrangement floral.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, le groupe de filles de Storybrooke était prêt à aller manifester. Elles avaient préparés des panneaux et des banderoles avec des messages destinés au maire. Merida avait dégoté un tambour et Mulan des cors de chasse. Mary Margaret avait puisé dans sa réserve de maquillage pour enfants afin de dessiner des slogans sur les joues de ses voisines.

Pendant ce temps, Anton, Arthur, Killian et David étaient réunis au Granny's et parlaient de la Ford Mustang qu'Arthur rêvait de se payer autour d'une bière. Anton qui n'était pas très intéressé par la conversation raconta ce que sa petite sirène allait faire.

\- Moi je trouve qu'elles ont raison, dit le géant. Pourquoi elles devraient être moins payées que nous ?

\- Le salaire plus élevé est un des derniers trucs où nous sommes supérieurs, rappela Arthur. Si elles obtiennent l'égalité, après elles trouveront un truc pour faire des gosses sans nous.

\- T'es rétrograde ! répondit Anton.

\- Moi je trouve qu'elles ont bien raison, intervint David. Souvent, elles bossent même plus que nous.

\- Elles sont nombreuses à défiler ? s'inquiéta Killian.

\- Quatorze, répondit Anton.

\- Il leur faut des renforts pour faire plier Hyde, nota Jones.

\- Les autres femmes de l'immeuble ne veulent pas défiler, se plaignit le géant. Certaines ont peur de finir en tôle.

\- On leur apportera des oranges, se moqua Arthur.

\- Qui a dit que seules les femmes devaient défiler ?

Mr Hyde était en train de préparer son discours pour l'inauguration du nouveau parking de la plage quand il entendit des hurlements hystériques venant de la rue. Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Quatorze femmes armées de banderoles, d'un tambour, de cors de chasse et de klaxons tentaient de se faire remarquer.

\- Cora ! appela-t-il.

\- Oui, Monsieur le Maire.

\- Nettoie-moi cette rue. J'attends un lobbyiste de l'immobilier et je ne veux pas qu'il voie ce spectacle.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Cora sortit du bâtiment en demandant aux femmes de retourner à leurs tricots mais personne n'écouta. Elle demanda ensuite à la sécurité de les faire partir. Mais lorsque les trois hommes en noir arrivèrent, cinq autres femmes armées de plumeaux, de rouleaux à pâte et de balais arrivèrent. Merida et ses copines se retournèrent, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Anton, Arthur, Killian et David avaient enfilés des robes et portaient des perruques ! Même Gaston s'était joint à eux. Des fou-rires s'élevèrent du groupe de femmes.

\- Egalité ! Egalité ! hurlèrent les cinq hommes. Le travail des femmes mérite d'être reconnu à sa juste valeur.

Les femmes reprirent le slogan pour que leurs voix portent jusqu'au bureau du premier étage. Elsa prit le mégaphone de Merida et se mit à chanté.

\- Libérée ! Délivrée !  
Je ne me soumettrai plus jamais.  
Libérée ! Délivrée !  
C'est décidé, je vais me battre !  
J'ai laissé ma timidité dans ma cuisine.  
Perdue dans cette ville.  
Manifester est pour moi le prix de la liberté.

En entendant tout le bruit qu'ils faisaient, des badauds se joignirent au groupe qui passant d'une petite vingtaine à une cinquantaine de personnes en quelques minutes seulement !

Une voiture de police arriva toute sirène hurlante et quand Graham vit la taille du groupe, il se dit qu'intervenir ne serait à rien. Lorsqu'il vit Arthur en robe, il éclata de rire. Surtout que son voisin était assez misogyne. Cora et ses hommes de main ne purent empêcher les manifestants de pénétrer dans la mairie et d'entrer dans le bureau de Hyde.

\- Travail égal, salaire égal ! répétèrent-ils tous en cœur.

\- S'il vous plait, un peu de silence, demanda le maire qui avait les oreilles qui sifflaient.

\- Abandonnez votre projet ! exigea Merida. Vivez dans le 21ème siècle et offrez aux femmes ce qu'elles attendent depuis trop longtemps. Sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Nous ferons tout pour que vous ne soyez pas réélu.

\- Je tremble de peur, ironisa-t-il avec un tremblement fictif.

\- Saviez-vous que 63% de l'électorat est féminin ? demanda Merida.

\- Et y a même beaucoup d'hommes qui ne vous aiment pas ! dit Anton qui agita son rouleau à pâtisserie.

\- Sortez calmement et nous en discuterons…

Hyde regarda son agenda.

\- Le 17 décembre.

\- A la Saint-Glinglin, oui, dit Merida qui se sentait bafouée.

Elle monta sur le bureau et se tourna face à l'audience.

\- Mes dames, messieurs, annonça-t-elle en haussant la voix. Mr Hyde est un anti-féministe et méprise 63% des électeurs et plus de la moitié de la population mondiale. Je compte sur vous pour le dire à tous vos amis !

\- Attendez, dit Hyde en se levant. On peut s'arranger.

\- Trop tard, dit Merida en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Et s'il vous plait, descendez de mon bureau.

La foule quitta le bureau en suivant Elsa qui chantait à nouveau dans le mégaphone.

\- Libérée ! Délivrée !

* * *

Belle était en train de faire une tarte aux pommes et à la cannelle en chantonnant un air entêtant quand on sonna à la porte. Elle se demandait si c'était Marian qui lui demandait de faire du babysitting ou Lily qui venait lui demander un œuf. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle trouva Gold sur son paillasson. Il avait les traits tirés et les yeux tristes, même s'il tentait de cacher ses sentiments derrière un masque de façade.

\- Est-ce que je te dérange ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pas du tout. Tu veux entrer ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée seul, avoua-t-il.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et referma sa porte avec son pied.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà encore un chapitre qui s'achève. Avez-vous apprécié ces scénettes plus longues? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans un petit commentaire. ça me ferait très plaisir :)_**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Hello les Oncers!  
Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires! Vous m'avez tellement motivée que le nouveau chapitre est déjà prêt. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre plein de légèreté et de conneries. Si certains se demandait d'où sortait Samwell, sachez que c'est un perso inventé. La première scénette vous expliquera ce qui s'est passé. Il y en aura pour tous: du RB, du Zades, Mr Hyde, Granny, Regina, les QoD, Anna, Ariel, Emma, le gang des mecs les plus virils de Storybrooke et bien d'autres encore sans oublier la chasse au maître chanteur! Mais pas de Peter. Il range son appart et n'a pas eu le temps de faire de bêtises.  
Une des scénettes est dédiée à SerdaiglePower pour tes suggestions et pour te remercier personnellement pour tes reviews incroyables! **  
**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Regrets, tendance morbide, shopping houleux, nouveaux habitants**

Après les événements de la veille, Belle se rendit de bon matin chez Mr Gold au sommet de Neverland avec un sac de viennoiseries de sa boulangerie préférée. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il avait troqué son costume noir pour le bleu marine avec la cravate bordeaux.

\- C'est gentil de ta part de venir, dit-il en versant de l'eau chaude dans sa théière. Comme tu peux le constater, je vais bien.

\- Je suis bien contente de te l'entendre dire.

Après avoir parlé de tout est de rien, Belle posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Samwell ?

Mr Gold reversa du thé dans les tasses et resta silencieux un moment. Belle se sentait embarrassée.

\- Avec Milah, nous avons eu nos années de bonheur, commença-t-il. Mais petit à petit, nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre. Et au milieu, notre fils en souffrait. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, se refugiait dans les livres, ne sortait pas. Il n'avait pas d'amis non plus. A l'école, il subissait les railleries de ses camarades car il était plus intelligent qu'eux. Mais plus notre couple dépérissait et plus les notes de Samwell ont baissé. Il est passé de deuxième de classe à presque dernier. Il est devenu insolent. Indiscipliné.

\- Il voulait qu'on le remarque, dit Belle, toute retournée.

\- Oui. Et nous n'avons pas compris. A chaque mauvaise note, à chaque remarque, il était puni.

Belle posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- A l'époque, je briguais le poste de maire, raconta-t-il. J'ai fait passer ma carrière et mes ambitions avant mon fils et ma femme. Milah a commencé à aller voir ailleurs. A la maison, on ne faisait que de se disputer. Un soir, Sam a tenté de se suicider.

Il essuya une petite larme en repensant à ce moment qu'il avait cru enfoui au plus profond de sa mémoire.

\- Je… je suis désolée, dit Belle avec la gorge nouée. Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer.

\- Après un bref séjour à l'hôpital, poursuivit-il, le regard perdu dans le vide, je l'ai emmené dans ma maison de campagne. Je pensais qu'être tous les deux au milieu de nulle part allait nous faire du bien. Mais en chemin, j'ai reçu un appel de mon assistante de cabinet. Elle m'a convaincue d'abréger mon séjour. Après une après-midi à pêcher, nous avons passé la soirée à faire des jeux de société en silence. J'aurai dû lui parler…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, rassura-t-elle. Tu as fait ce que tu as cru être juste.

\- Tout est de ma faute, dit-il en reniflant. Excuse-moi.

Il se leva et disparut au fond de son vaste appartement. Belle resta à la cuisine, ne sachant que faire. Après de longues minutes, elle se leva et alla jeter un œil dans la bibliothèque du salon. Il y avait toutes sortes d'ouvrages anciens sur la science et l'art.

\- Tu es toujours là ?

Elle se retourna et lui sourit.

\- Je ne voulais pas partir sans m'assurer que tu ailles bien.

\- Merci de t'inquiéter. Je… je vais aller à ma boutique. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

\- Je comprends, répondit-elle avec douceur. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi.

* * *

Au Granny, les hommes de Storybrooke n'avaient pas des têtes de vainqueurs. On aurait même dit qu'ils étaient encore bourrés. Avant 10 heures, Ruby leur apporta une quatrième tournée de bière et leur demanda si tout allait bien.

\- On n'aurait jamais dû manifester ! se plaignit Arthur.

\- Votre soutien a été important, rappela Ruby. Grâce à vous, Mr Hyde va convoquer Merida et ses conseillers pour discuter de la nouvelle loi.

\- Ouais mais en attendant, je n'ose plus sortir !

\- C'est à cause de Sidney ! dit Anton qui déplia le journal.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ? s'inquiéta la serveuse.

\- Tu as vu l'article « Toutes les femmes s'unissent pour défendre leurs droits » ?

\- On est en photo ! Nous les hommes les plus virils de Stroybrooke, râla Killian, blessé dans son amour propre.

\- En plus, tu as mis ta robe à l'envers, commenta David en notant ce détail.

\- Ne m'enfonce pas, mate.

\- C'est parce qu'il a fait sauter les boutons, avoua Arthur.

\- Mais non, rétorqua Anton. C'est à cause de ses poils sur le torse. On a déjà vu des femmes à barbe, mais des femmes à poitrines poilues…

\- La ferme… demanda le pirate.

\- Et dire que vous m'avez convaincu de venir car les filles allaient se jeter à mes pieds ! pleurnicha Gaston.

\- Elle te va bien ta perruque blonde, dit Anton en regardant la photo sur le journal.

\- Jamais plus aucune fille ne voudra sortir avec moi ! Je suis la risée de la ville !

\- Parfois, il faut savoir se sacrifier pour faire changer l'histoire, ajouta Ruby avec un sourire pour les rassurer.

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai vu qu'Elsa te matait, dit Arthur en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Gaston.

\- Elsa ?

\- La petite blonde qui a chanté.

\- Libérée ! Délivrée ! hurlèrent Killian et David.

Ariel entra dans le café, sauta au cou de son géant et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

\- Tu es mon héros !

Arthur se pencha vers l'oreille de Gaston et lui murmura :

\- Tu vois ce qui t'attends.

Il fit un sourire carnassier, se leva de table et retourna à Storybrooke.

* * *

Anna était heureuse. Elle avait passé la matinée à écumer les boutiques et avait fait chauffer la carte de crédit de Kristoff. Tellement, que le pauvre avait reçu un appel de sa banque lui demandant s'il ne s'était pas fait voler sa carte.

\- J'espère que ça en valait le coup, ronchonna-t-il depuis le canapé.

\- Tu ne va pas être déçu ! dit-elle hystériquement. Je vais te faire un défilé.

Elle partit dans la chambre à coucher avec ses sacs pendant que Kristoff s'empara du parquet de chips au vinaigre et se versa un verre de soda. Anna sautilla et tourna sur elle-même pour montrer sa première tenue. C'était une jupe bleu marine s'arrêtant à mi-mollet avec des broderies, un haut à manches turquoise et avec le corps noir.

\- Mais… s'étonna-t-il. Tu n'as pas déjà cette tenue dans ta garde-robe ?

\- J'ai la version printemps-été, expliqua-t-elle. Ici, le tissu est plus épais.

\- Et ça valait vraiment le coup de dépenser autant…

\- Ne me dit pas que tu es radin ! râla-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Non, non. Jamais je ne dirai cela. Mais Anna, sois un peu raisonnable. On doit faire des économies pour financer notre mariage.

\- Radin !

Elle quitta le salon et claqua la porte de la chambre à coucher. Kristoff s'enfonça dans le canapé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi toutes les filles dépensaient une telle fortune pour des habits qu'elles ne mettaient que quelques fois.

\- Que penses-tu de ce manteau rose foncé ?

\- Très beau… commenta-t-il les bras croisés.

Elle défit la ceinture sensuellement et Kristoff se redressa. Cachait-elle des dessous coquins ? Elle ondula des hanches et ouvrit lentement le premier pan du manteau, se tourna face à lui et ouvrit le deuxième.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ! hurla-t-il en découvrant avec horreur le bout de tissu qui couvrait le corps de sa fiancée.

\- C'est une robe de créateur, expliqua-t-elle en retirant le manteau pour qu'il puisse mieux l'admirer.

C'était une robe multicolore, avec des imprimés animaux, une manche et une bretelle de l'autre côté, des frous-frous sur la manche et en bas de la robe qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou.

\- On dirait qu'un lion a mangé un perroquet et t'as vomi dessus ! Elle est ignoble cette robe !

\- Kristoff ! Je suis à deux doigts de demander le divorce !

\- Bah vas-y. ça me coutera moins cher is tu le fais maintenant.

Anna fondit en larmes et courut dans sa chambre.

\- Mon petit sucre d'orge d'amour. Je suis désolé. Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout ?

* * *

Dans son bureau, Mr Hyde regardait son calendrier. Sa secrétaire Cora entra et posa un plateau avec du thé et des biscuits.

\- Inquiet à propos de cette folle de Merida ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

\- Pourtant, elle plait à la populace.

\- La populace ne peut rien face à l'élite, rétorqua Hyde en signant un document avec son élégant stylo.

\- Elles ont quand même réussi à mobiliser une cinquantaine de personnes et à avoir un article en page 3.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis. J'ai un plan à plus long terme.

\- Quel est-il ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Cora s'approcha et posa sa fesse droite sur le coin du bureau.

\- Il faut se battre pour des thèmes qui parlent à tout le monde. Comme faire des économies et réduire les émissions de CO2. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Mais pas au dépend de notre train de vie, tout de même.

\- La solution aux problèmes de ce monde est pourtant simple. Il suffit d'une personne avec un grand charisme pour sauver l'humanité.

\- Simple ? Alors pourquoi nous bassine-t-on avec ce réchauffement climatique, l'économie qui tourne au ralenti et le taux de chômage qui augmente ?

\- Il faut réduire la population, avoua-t-il en brassant le sucre dans son thé.

\- Voyons, les camps de concentrations sont passés de mode depuis longtemps.

\- Cora, je te croyais plus perspicace, dit-il en prenant la tasse. Il suffit de réduire l'offre pour que la demande diminue.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Imagine que je décide de fermer deux écoles publiques et quatre crèches. Les gens vont moins facilement faire des enfants s'ils doivent payer plus cher pour ces services.

\- Vous êtes diabolique ! complimenta-t-elle. Et comment croyez-vous que le peuple va accepter de telles mesures ?

\- En leur disant que nous améliorons leur qualité de vie. Pense à l'avenir de notre société si nous n'avons plus de pauvres.

\- Il faudra bien en garder quelques-uns pour faire les sales besognes, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Cela va de soi.

\- Mais j'aime bien l'idée, avoua-t-elle.

\- Notre ville sera la première au monde à n'habiter que des gens bien fortunés.

\- Et quelques domestiques.

\- Et quelques domestiques. Tu as raison, ne soyons pas racistes.

* * *

\- Hady ! Hady !

\- Qu'y a-t-il ma Wicked Witch ? demanda Hades qui parcourait un livre sur les instruments de torture du Moyen-âge.

\- Tu as lu la page tendance du journal ?

\- Ce n'est pas le genre d'articles que je lis. Ne me dis pas que les pantalons rouges sont à la mode ?

\- Pas du tout ! Regarde.

Il ajusta ses petites lunettes de lecture sur son nez et n'en cru pas ses yeux.

\- « Tendance : mourir sans polluer. »

\- La mort est à la mode ! C'est trop cool de mourir ! Tu vas devenir encore plus riche si tu t'adapte à la demande.

\- Ils parlent de cercueils en carton, lut-il. Tsi tsi tsi. Amateurs. Ne savais-tu pas que j'ai une gamme de cercueils en bois certifié et sans clous ? Dans l'atmosphère, ils rejettent 20% de CO2 en moins. La classe, non ?

\- Tu es un avant-gardiste !

\- En parlant de ça, j'ai aussi un cercueil de verre absolument magnifique. Une œuvre d'art. Parfait pour les romantiques. Le verre a quelque chose de féérique, de magique.

\- Tu ne me l'as pas encore fait essayer ! constata-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai, répondit-il après une petite hésitation. Que dirais-tu de poser nue à l'intérieur pour mon calendrier ?

\- Oh oui !

* * *

Cruella, Ursula et Maléfique, toutes sobres pour une fois, étaient réunies au Granny's autour d'un pichet de limonade citron. Elles parlaient des derniers potins et des amourettes de l'été.

\- Ça a l'air sérieux entre Ariel et Anton, constata Ursula.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut aimer chez ce gros lard ? demanda Cruella en faisant une grimace de gégoût.

\- Le physique ne veut rien dire ! Il est plutôt doux et gentil, ajouta Ursula qui n'aimait pas qu'on se moque des personnes fortes.

\- Ils sont mignons tous les deux, dit Maléfique. Je pense que ce couple va durer.

\- Que diriez-vous du Anriel ? suggéra Cruella.

\- Le quoi ? demanda Ursula en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu comprimes les noms des deux tourtereaux et tu obtiens le nom d'un ship.

\- Un ship ?

\- Ursula ! Tu es une vraie inculte, nota Cruella. Un ship, c'est un couple. Ship pour relationship.

\- Donc Hades et Zelena, ça devient le Hadlena ? demanda Maléfique qui essayait de comprendre.

\- Faut aussi que ça sonne bien, _darling_ , dit Cruella en buvant une gorgée de limonade. Hum… que diriez-vous de Zades ?

\- Excellent ! répondit Maléfique.

\- Allez, un autre ! lança Cruella.

\- Killian et Milah, proposa Ursula.

\- Captain Morue ? répondit Maléfique.

Cruella et Ursula partirent dans un énorme fou-rire. Elles rirent tellement fort que tout le monde dans le café les regardait.

\- Je pensais à Millian, dit Cruella quand elle reprit ses esprits.

\- Je vote pour le Captain Morue, répondit Ursula.

\- Trouvons un nom pour Gold avec son rat de bibliothèque, suggéra Cruella.

\- GoldBook ? proposa Ursula, pas tellement convaincue par ce nom. Au fait, c'est quoi son prénom à Gold ?

\- C'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis, souligna Cruella.

\- Une fois, j'ai vu une lettre qu'il avait reçue et il y avait un « R » avant son nom, confia Maléfique.

\- RBelle, essaya Ursula. C'est affreux.

\- Robelle ? tenta Maléfique.

\- Ils ne sont pas assez rebelles, constata Cruella. J'ai une idée.

Cruella se leva et alla à la table d'à côté.

\- Donne-moi une lettre, demanda-t-elle à David Nolan complètement largué.

\- Eh quoi ? Comment ?

\- Une lettre de l'alphabet, insista-t-elle. Il y en a 26 au choix.

\- M.

Sans rien dire, elle reposa la même question à la table suivante, puis vint se rassoir.

\- C'est pas gagné, se plaignit l'amatrice de fourrure.

\- Quels sont les lettres ? demanda la grande blonde.

\- M et U.

\- On dirait qu'on joue au Scrabble, nota Ursula.

\- Rmubelle ? tenta Cruella d'articuler.

\- Rumbelle ! suggéra Maléfique avec un sourire triomphant.

\- T'es la meilleure ! souligna Cruella. Tape m'en cinq.

Ursula remplit les verres et les trois copines continuèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure.

\- Et Regina ? demanda Maléfique.

\- Elle n'est pas en couple, rétorqua Ursula. Ou alors, j'ai raté quelque chose.

\- Vous ne me croyez peut-être toujours pas les filles, mais pour moi, Regina en pince secrètement pour Swan, avoua Cruella.

\- Et ça donne quoi ? demanda Maléfique. Evil Swan ? Dark Swan ?

\- SwanQueen, proposa Ursula. Ça sonne beaucoup plus majestueux.

\- Ah ouais ! Tu as trop raison ! répondit Cruella.

Elles commandèrent des amuses-bouches et cherchèrent encore quelques noms, parfois improbables, de ships.

\- Maintenant, il nous faut un nom, dit Cruella. Quelque chose qui nous ressemble.

\- CruMalUrs ? MalUsrCru ? UrsMalCru ?

\- Tu as mal aux dents, Ursula ? demanda Cruella.

\- Je cherche un nom, voyons.

\- DragonSeaDevil ! proposa l'amatrice de fourrure.

\- Ça fait très cabaret, se plaignit Ursula.

\- Queens of Darkness, annonça Maléfique avec le sourire.

* * *

Granny avait quitté Storybrooke pour le supermarché. Elle détestait s'y rendre car elle trouvait qu'il y avait trop de vieux lents dans les rayons, de personnes en surpoids qui prenaient toute la place et de gamins mal éduqués qui hurlaient pour avoir des jouets ou des sucreries. Elle détestait aussi les bobos et les hipsters qui hésitaient devant chaque bouteille de shampoing et les adolescents qui discutaient au milieu des paquets de chips. Granny voulait ses chips. Elle remonta ses manches, baissa ses petites lunettes sur le bout de son nez et fronça les sourcils.

\- Allez, allez les jeunes, exigea-t-elle. Laissez passer les aînés.

\- Mamie mange des chips ? s'étonna un ado de quinze ans.

\- Eh oui mamie mange des chips, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Ça ne colle pas au dentier ? s'inquiéta le petit boutonneux.

\- Et toi, va savonner tes joues. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas te trouver une fille.

Les autres copains rirent.

\- Au lieu de rire, donnez-moi un paquet de chips à l'ail des ours et un au paprika fort. Et pas d'entourloupe !

Les ados s'exécutèrent et Granny continua son shopping avant d'aller en caisse. Elle paya ses achats et les mit dans son sac en tissu à l'effigie des hippies des années 70. Mais lorsqu'elle passa le portique de sécurité, celui-ci se mit à biper.

\- Madame, ouvrez votre sac, demanda l'homme en costard noir de la sécurité en s'approchant. Granny ?

\- Neal ? C'est toi qui fais la sécurité ici ? demanda-t-elle surprise de le voir ici.

\- C'est le chômage qui m'a placé, avoua-t-il en regardant dans son sac.

Elle repassa sans son sac et elle bipa à nouveau.

\- Vide tes poches, demanda Neal.

\- Tu exagères !

\- Ce sont les règles.

A contrecœur, elle sortit ses mouchoirs, ses Tic Tac et sa clé de voiture. Tous les clients du magasin la dévisageaient, la prenant sans doute pour une voleuse.

\- T'es content ? demanda-t-elle. Tu te sens important ? Puissant ? Tu vas me demander de me mettre à poil ?

\- Euh non, quand même.

\- Tu vas me palper ?

\- Que si c'est nécessaire.

\- Dans tes rêves ! protesta Granny. Jamais tu ne mettras tes sales pattes sur moi.

Granny sortit un bout de tissu violet de sa poche gauche avec une étiquette. Neal le prit et le déplia.

\- Granny vole des strings taille S, annonça-t-il, un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres.

\- Ce sont ces sales jeunes qui m'ont fait une blague.

\- Les jeunes, répéta Neal. Ce sont toujours eu les coupables.

\- Mais t'es pas bien ! Tu crois vraiment que je m'abaisserai à voler un string qui n'est pas à ma taille ?

\- Bon Granny, tu en es kit pour un avertissement. Ne recommence pas.

* * *

Il était 21h30. Regina et Granny se trouvaient chez Gold pour une réunion du conseil. Après avoir passé en revue les petits incidents de l'été, il était temps de parler des nouveaux habitants potentiels.

\- Comme vous le savez, commença Gold, notre cher voisin Walsh nous a tragiquement quitté. Son appartement, un superbe 3 pièces au rez-de-chaussée de Neverland, est par conséquent en vente et j'ai reçu plusieurs dossiers que j'aimerai qu'on étudie.

\- Tu as déjà éliminé les psychopathes ? demanda Regina.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Et les voleurs de culottes ? demanda à son tour Granny.

\- Ça, je l'ignore. Je n'ai pas ajouté cette demande au questionnaire.

\- Génial. Faisons entrer le loup dans la bergerie.

\- Bon Granny, vous allez arrêter de râler et nous aider ? demanda Gold qui n'avait qu'une envie : la mettre dehors.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Regina.

\- Journée de merde, répondit la doyenne en croisant les bras.

\- Maintenant que nous savons tout, dit Gold qui tentait de cacher son agacement, pouvons-nous passer à la présentation des dossiers ?

\- Roulement de tambours, dit-elle en tapant la table. Crachez le morceau.

\- Nous avons donc Aladdin et Jasmine, un jeune couple qui souhaite vivre dans un endroit tranquille. Ils viennent de Boston et veulent vivre dans une ville je cite : « à taille humaine ».

\- Ils ont des mômes ? demanda la concierge.

\- Pas encore.

\- Elimine le dossier.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Les gosses, ça hurle et ça fait du désordre.

\- Qui avons-nous d'autres ? demanda Regina qui avait mal au crâne à toujours entendre ses deux voisins se crêper le chignon.

\- Un autre couple s'intéresse à l'appartement. Clorinda et Jacob. Ils n'ont pas d'enfants, ni chien. Jacob est le propriétaire d'une ferme biologique à la sortie de la ville.

\- Un fermier ? Il va me saloper le hall d'entrée.

\- Le troisième candidat, poursuivit Gold en ignorant la remarque de Granny, est Jafar. Un hypnotiseur et sophrologue.

\- Encore un charlatan, commenta Regina. On a déjà Merlin.

\- Et pour finir, nous avons Lady Tremaine. Veuve, vivant seule avec son chat Lucifer.

\- On dirait qu'elle a un balai planté dans le cul, commenta Granny en voyant la photo.

\- Elle ferait une petite amie parfaite pour Hyde, dit Regina. Ils s'habillent comme au XIXème siècle.

\- Une préférence ? demanda Gold.

\- Aladdin, dit Granny.

\- Tremaine, vota Regina.

\- J'avais une préférence pour Clorinda, avoua Gold.

\- Comment fait-on ? demanda Granny. On fait une grève de la faim et le survivant choisi ?

\- Je propose qu'on les rencontre tous, dit Gold en rangeant les dossiers. Nous verrons bien s'ils aiment l'appartement et comment ils se comportent. Mes dames, cette session du conseil est terminée.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que Granny se leva et quitta l'appartement. Regina collecta les tasses de thé et les mit dans l'évier.

\- S'il te plait, vote pour Tremaine.

\- Et pourquoi, _dearie_ ? demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

\- C'est pour mon père. Ma mère le fait souffrir en passant ses journées et parfois ses soirées avec Hyde.

\- Donc, tu es devenue sentimentale.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, rétorqua-t-elle. Mon cœur n'est pas aussi noir que le tien.

\- Aussi noir que puisse être mon cœur, je comprends que tu t'inquiètes.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je ferai tout pour favoriser Tremaine, dit-il. Mais elle doit répondre à un minimum de critères.

\- Merci, Gold.

Elle était sur le point de s'en aller quand elle se retourna.

\- Que veux-tu en échange ?

\- Tu me connais bien, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Un petit quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. En échange, tu me devras quelque chose.

Elle sortit sans un mot mais s'en voulant. Elle n'aimait pas avoir de dettes et encore moins envers lui.

* * *

Emma avait les yeux explosés à force de visionner les caméras de surveillances qu'elle avait installées dans les buanderies, à l'entrée des caves, dans les halls d'entrées et dans le garage. Elle espérait que ces efforts seraient vite récompensés. Même si elle n'avait pas encore été victime du voleur de culottes, elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose : l'arrêter. Elle faillit recracher son Red Bull lorsqu'elle vit Gaston dans la buanderie, se déshabiller et mettre ses habits dans la machine. Elle mit sa main sur l'écran. Comment pouvait-il se balader en slip dans les parties communes ? Le règlement était pourtant clair. L'exhibitionnisme n'était pas toléré. Elle vit que la pauvre Anna, en entrant dans la pièce, lâcha sa corbeille.

Sur la vidéo du hall d'entrée, elle vit Henry Mills Sr regarder à droite, puis à gauche, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que personne ne voie ce qu'il trafiquait. Emma plissa les yeux pour ne rien manquer. Il mit la main dans sa poche et glissa une enveloppe entre le mur et la boîte aux lettres le plus à droite. Il la poussa délicatement pour que personne, à part le destinataire, ne la voie. Emma regarda presque deux heures de vidéo. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que le hall de Neverland soit une telle fourmilière. Presque tous les habitants étaient entrés ou sortis au moins une fois. Baelfire avait même fait sept allers-retours ! Emma faillit piquer du nez quand tout à coup, quelqu'un s'empara de l'enveloppe.

\- Je te tiens, dit-elle triomphalement. Ton heure a sonné maître chanteur !

Elle copia l'enregistrement et se rendit chez Regina.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire :)**_


	24. Chapitre 24

**Hello les Oncers!  
La barre des 10.000 vues a été franchie! Merci, merci infiniment!  
Comme vous le savez, l'écriture de cette fic est ralentie à cause de l'écriture de ma nouvelle fic Rumbelle (Au-delà du miroir) et de la préparation du Secret Santa. Néanmoins, je ne vous oublie pas! Nombreux sont les SQers à suivre cette fic et j'avais envie de vous faire un chapitre dédié. Dans ce chapitre, Emma et Regina font équipe pour cuisiner le maître chanteur et mettre un terme à ces vols de culottes. Contrairement aux précédents chapitres, celui-ci ne comporte qu'une seule histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Quand Sharon Stone avoue tout ou presque**

Granny jubilait. Pour une fois, la chambre qu'elle utilisait pour ses cours de tricot mensuel allait servir pour ce dont elle était prévue à l'origine : une fenêtre obstruée, une table rectangulaire au centre, une chaise au milieu de la longueur, une lumière crue dans le coin braquée sur ladite chaise et deux autres chaises de l'autre côté de la table. Emma était assise sur une des chaises et Regina sur l'autre. Elles avaient l'air grave. La blonde avait le dos appuyé contre le dossier, les bras croisé et Regina avait les bras croisés sur la table.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? demanda Regina au coupable.

\- Rends toutes les culottes, exigea Granny qui faisait les cents pas.

\- Ton petit trafic est terminé, annonça Emma en faisant grincer sa veste en cuir rouge.

\- Vous devriez vous voir, pouffa le suspect. Vous vous croyez dans les Experts ?

Après avoir identifié le suspect sur la vidéo surveillance du hall d'entrée de Neverland, Emma était allée avertir Regina qui n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Enfin, elle allait découvrir qui faisait chanter son père. En chemin, les deux femmes croisèrent Granny qui mit gentiment sa salle d'interrogatoire à disposition. Emma et Regina se regardèrent, interloquées par cette révélation. Pourquoi avait-elle une telle salle chez elle ? Alors que Granny retournait dans son appartement préparer sa salle, Emma et Regina frappèrent à la porte de l'appartement n°52.

\- Vous avez perdu vos culottes ? demanda-t-il avec ironie.

\- On sait que c'est toi le maître chanteur, annonça Emma.

\- Viens avec nous. On va discuter, exigea Regina.

Peter Pan s'assit donc sur la chaise du suspect et se délectait de voir ses voisines jouir d'avoir enfin mit la main sur le trafiquant de culottes mais aussi de les voir énervées de ne pas parvenir à le faire parler.

\- Qui sont tes clients ? demanda Emma pour la quatorzième fois.

\- Combien as-tu gagné à vendre les dessous de tes voisines ? ajouta Granny.

\- Vous me faites pitié, répondit Peter. Je ne suis qu'un simple commerçant. Je réponds à une demande.

\- Parce qu'il y a une demande pour des culottes ? sauta Granny.

\- Plus que ce que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Je dirai que presque tous les hommes de Storybrooke sont sur ma liste. Et certains sont de très bons clients.

Emma était à deux doigts de vomir et Regina de lui fracasser le crâne contre la table.

\- Parle où je te mets _Twilight_ en boucle jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te servir des lasagnes ! hurla Granny.

\- On n'est plus au Moyen-âge, rappela Emma. On ne torture plus les gens.

\- Et qu'est-ce que mon père a à voir là dedans ? demanda Regina calmement.

\- On s'en fout de votre père ! répondit Granny. On veut juste que ça cesse et que les femmes gardent leurs culottes.

\- Imaginons que je sois un homme, commença Emma très tranquillement. Comment est-ce que je fais pour t'acheter, disons un string de Regina ?

Peter sourit. Emma fantasmerait-elle secrètement sur Regina ?

\- Eh bien, tu t'inscris sur mon site Internet, tu paies la cotisation et après tu enchéris, expliqua-t-il. Mais la concurrence est rude pour les dessous de Regina. Il te faudra casser ta petite tirelire.

\- Combien ? s'inquiéta Regina en tordant sa bouche de dégoût.

\- Le shorty rouge est parti pour 2250 dollars.

\- Quoi ?

Regina, Emma et Granny n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Soit il se moquait ouvertement d'elles, soit il y avait vraiment de gros pervers à Storybrooke.

\- Et qui a remporté la mise ? demanda Regina.

\- Désolé chérie, mais je ne balance pas mes clients.

\- Je comprends mieux comment il peut se payer un appart au 5ème étage dans une copropriété, constata Granny.

\- Oh mais je ne touche que 20% de la transaction, avoua-t-il.

\- Et qui empoche le reste ? s'inquiéta Emma.

\- Bah, le proprio du site.

\- Et c'est pas toi ? demanda Regina sous le choc.

\- Bien sûr que non. Sinon, vous croyez vraiment que j'irai prendre le risque d'aller récupérer les dessous, les emballer et les livrer ?

\- Comment appelle-t-on le maître chanteur du maître chanteur ? pensa Granny à haute voix.

\- Le patron de la mafia… du string, répondit Emma. Et qui est-ce ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Peter. Je ne suis que le maître de Storybrooke. Je ne suis pas le maître du réseau entier.

\- C'est sans fin cette histoire, se plaignit Regina.

\- Je veux comprendre comment ça marche, dit Emma. Je vais m'inscrire sur ton site.

Peter retourna dans son appartement escorté de Granny et Emma. De retour dans l'appartement, il alluma son portable et ouvrit la liste des réseaux Wifi détectés.

\- Quel est le code du Wifi ? demanda Emma.

\- GrannYmaîtr3D3sLasagn3s.

Peter pouffa de rire. Elle croyait encore que ses lasagnes étaient les meilleures du monde alors qu'elles étaient encore plus molles et insipides que celles du supermarché à réchauffer au micro-onde.

\- Les dessous de Storybrooke ? lut Regina avec des yeux exorbités lorsqu'il ouvrit la page web.

\- Chaque site du réseau s'appelle « Les dessous de… », expliqua Peter. Je n'ai pas pu choisir le nom. Maintenant Emma, tu t'inscris.

Il tourna le portable face à elle. Pour son pseudo, elle devait choisir un nom dans une liste d'acteurs et d'actrices.

\- Je ne peux pas juste choisir Emma ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, chaque membre choisit le nom d'un acteur. Tu peux prendre Emma Watson ou Emma Thompson si tu veux.

\- Et toi, t'es qui ? demanda Granny.

\- Sharon Stone.

La concierge éclata de rire.

\- Je suis un fournisseur de fantasmes, rappela-t-il.

\- Je dois payer une cotisation de 100 dollars !

\- L'accès aux rêves, ça se mérite, jubila Peter. Et pour chaque membre inscrit, je touche un bonus. Je suis à trois inscriptions d'être un membre Silver.

\- Connecte-toi avec ton compte, Sharon, exigea Regina. Je reviens dans dix minutes.

Sans donner d'explication, la gérante de Storybrooke les abandonna. Emma et Granny étaient derrière Peter à observer sa plateforme d'enchères en ligne. Actuellement, il n'y avait rien à vendre. Mais Brad Pitt et George Clooney étaient connectés.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Emma.

\- Deux sex-symbols hollywoodiens. Je suis sûr que tu avais leurs photos dans ta chambre quand tu étais ado.

\- A Storybrooke, précisa la blonde.

\- Je ne révélerai pas leurs noms, même sous la torture.

Granny attrapa l'oreille de l'adolescent et tira dessus.

\- Aïeuuuuu ! ça fait mal !

\- Parle ! exigea la concierge.

\- Okay, okay. Je vous donne juste l'identité de George. Bard est un trop bon client.

\- Qui est George Clooney ? demanda Emma avec une pointe de curiosité.

\- Gaston LeGum.

\- Gaston ! s'exclama Granny. Ah, je savais que c'était un pervers ! Il matte toutes ses voisines par la fenêtre quand il utilise ses altères de 20kg et il ne sait pas draguer. Tout dans les muscles, rien dans la tête. C'est un lourdaud.

\- Donne-nous un autre nom, demanda Emma.

\- Je peux vous dire que Will Smith est mort.

\- Walsh ? supposa la blonde.

\- Exactement.

Regina revint et ferma la porte. Elle posa sur la table… une culotte blanche en dentelle.

\- Mets-la en vente, ordonna-t-elle. Je veux savoir qui sont les pervers qui s'arrachent mes dessous !

\- Oh ho, la reine est piquée au vif, commenta Peter.

Il prit la culotte en photo avec son téléphone et la mit sur le site avec une petite description : _RARETE dessous chic avec de la dentelle délicate porté par l'exquise Regina Mills. Les enchères commencent à 100 dollars. Vous n'avez que 10 minutes !_

\- Exquise ? releva Regina.

\- Je ne vais pas mettre méchante ou abominable. Faut que ça soit vendeur.

Soudainement, James Dean, Julia Roberts, Matt Damon, Tom Cruise et John Wayne se connectèrent. Les enchères montèrent rapidement jusqu'à 500 dollars. Matt Damon abandonna rapidement. James, Julia et Tom lâchèrent l'affaire à 650 dollars. Puis, un duel féroce s'engagea entre Brad Pitt et John Wayne. 680, 700, 750, 800, 1000 dollars.

\- Mais c'est insensé ! s'exclama Regina.

\- Je vais les enquiquiner.

Sharon Stone proposa 1200 dollars. Emma et Regina se regardèrent. Aucune enchère supplémentaire n'apparut.

\- Eh bien bravo Sharon ! pesta Regina. Tu les as atomisés.

1500 dollars.

\- Je savais que Brad ne laisserait pas l'affaire ! s'enthousiasma Peter.

1600 pour John Wayne. 1800 pour Brad. 2000 dollars pour John.

\- Et dire que c'est une culotte H&M, avoua Regina.

\- Mais portée par toi, ajouta Peter. C'est ça, la valeur ajoutée.

Finalement, Brad Pitt s'avoua vaincu et John Wayne fut déclaré vainqueur.

\- Yes ! Je vais pouvoir me payer un overboard !

\- Allons livrer ce cher John, dit Regina en récupérant sa culotte.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et descendirent de deux étages. Soudain, Emma fit le lien entre l'étage et le surnom.

\- John Wayne. Les vieux Westerns pourris. Graham…

\- Bravo la Sauveuse, félicita Peter ironiquement. Tu as enfin résolu un mystère.

Regina frappa à la porte n°31 et Graham ouvrit. Il fut surpris de voir Peter entouré de Regina et Emma.

\- C'est ça que tu veux ? demanda la gérante en brandissant sa culotte.

\- Euh…

Le pauvre shérif devint aussi rouge que la pomme empoisonnée de Blanche-Neige.

\- Tu n'as pas honte ? Collectionnez mes dessous ?

\- Regina…

\- Toi et moi, c'est fini ! Et arrête d'acheter mes dessous à ce petit pervers qui s'en met plein les poches et qui fait chanter mon père.

Elle lui jeta sa culotte à la figure et vida son sac. En entendant ce raffut, la porte de son voisin de droite s'ouvrit.

\- Alors, pas trop déçu ? demanda Peter.

\- C'est lui Brad ? demanda Emma écœurée en faisant le lien.

\- C'est toi le gros dégueulasse qui achète mes dessous ?

\- Euh… Regina… comment te dire…

\- Sidney, tu es pitoyable !

\- Mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour que tu passes du temps avec moi…

\- Vous ne pouviez pas l'inviter au resto comme n'importe quel homme quelque peu équilibré ferait ? intervint Emma.

De retour chez Granny, Peter fut menacé d'expulsion. Regina demanda sa liste de clients et qu'il ferme son site.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Alors je vais révéler le petit secret de votre père, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Regina souffla lourdement, écrasée par sa demande.

\- Regina ?

Emma la prit à part.

\- Est-ce qu'il bluff ? Peut-être que ce secret n'est rien de si dramatique.

\- Je crois que c'est terrible, avoua Regina en baissant la tête. Mon père m'a dit que ça détruirait la réputation de notre famille. Que peut-on faire ?

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée, mais il faut l'accord de Gold.

Les deux femmes se rendirent au septième étage et racontèrent leurs découvertes. Il fut satisfait de leur travail et les… félicita.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que ce trafic cesse, commença Emma. Il ne faut plus que le voleur puisse accomplir ses larcins.

\- Car s'il n'y a plus d'offre, il n'y a plus de demande, ajouta Regina.

\- Il est hors de question que les habitantes installent des machines à laver dans leurs appartements, répondit-il. Vous n'avez pas idée des frais en cas de dégâts d'eau.

\- J'ai une bien meilleure idée, avoua Emma. Enfermons les machines dans des boxes grillagés, comme des cages.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, Miss Swan, ça ne change rien au problème.

\- Au contraire. A chaque fois que quelqu'un voudra faire la lessive, il ou elle viendra chercher la clé chez Granny. Ainsi, personne d'autre n'aura accès aux machines.

\- Et ça empêchera aussi que certains fassent des lessives après 22 heures, ajouta Regina.

\- Je sens que Granny va adorer sa nouvelle tâche, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

* * *

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Le format ne vous a-t-il pas dérangé? N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer :)**_

 _ **Tout commentaire insultant ou irrespectueux sera automatiquement supprimé.**_


	25. Chapitre 25

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews! ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir.**

 **Voici la suite tant attendue des aventures des habitants de Storybrooke. Les vacances sont terminées (enfin me direz vous...)! Les enfants retournent à l'école dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Granny profite de faire une proposition à Gold et le "gang des mecs virils" discutent technologie autour d'une bière. Cette fois, aucun ship n'est mis en avant. La scène est aux enfants.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Rentrée scolaire, la demande de Granny et le progrès technologique**

Roland était heureux. Il revenait de ville avec sa mère qui lui avait acheté un cartable pour la rentrée scolaire. Il avait toujours souhaité avoir un super héro dessus car il disait que si un monstre attaquait l'école, son héros l'aiderait. Marian ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant tant de naïveté. Elle espérait que son « bébé » ne grandisse jamais. Quand il vit Grace jouer dans le bac à sable avec sa pelleteuse, le garçonnet s'élança et lui montra son cartable.

\- T'as vu ? T'as vu ? Je suis un grand maintenant et je vais aller à l'école avec mon héros préféré.

\- C'est génial, dit-elle. Tu as vraiment de la chance. Mon père ne veut pas m'acheter une nouvelle trousse.

\- T'as qu'à pleurer, suggéra Roland. Ça marche en général.

\- Je suis trop vieille. Mon père n'y croit plus.

\- Range tes jouets, alors.

\- Ma chambre est déjà rangée.

\- Fais du désordre et après, range.

\- Mouais…

Grace n'était pas très convaincue par les idées de son voisin de huit ans.

\- Dis que s'il ne t'achète pas une nouvelle trousse, il est privé de télé !

* * *

Baelfire passait terriblement lentement le balai dans la boutique de son père.

\- Attention, tu vas t'endormir, commenta son père.

\- Je n'aime pas faire le ménage, se plaignit le jeune garçon. Tous les copains profitent des derniers jours de vacances pour jouer et moi je suis là à faire ton ménage.

\- Dans la vie, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

Bae bougonna et continua de passer le balai sur le plancher.

\- Il paraît que tu passes du temps avec Belle, releva-t-il. C'est bientôt ma maman ?

\- Ne t'emballe pas.

\- Ah oui… j'ai oublié qu'on parlait de toi.

Gold posa sa loupe sur le comptoir.

\- Ce n'est pas comme dans les contes de fées. Il ne suffit pas de sauver une princesse ou de l'embrasser pour la marier.

\- Tu viens de briser mes rêves de gosses.

Était-il sérieux ou était-ce de l'ironie ?

\- Je l'aime bien, dit-il en sortant une montre défectueuse de son étui.

\- Ne lui fais pas de fausse promesse.

\- Bae, je ne lui mens pas.

\- Alors, si tu l'aimes vraiment, faut que tu le lui dises.

Sand lui répondre, il emmena la montre dans son arrière boutique où il avait tout son matériel pour la réparer.

\- Apprends-moi au moins un truc cool, dit Bae en faisant voler le rideau qui séparait l'arrière boutique de la partie client.

Mr Gold posa la montre à gousset sur son établi et se leva.

\- D'accord. Je vais t'apprendre à faire de la magie.

\- De la magie ! répondit Bae avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

Il lui présenta une bouteille brune qu'il tourna.

\- Du poliche pour meuble. Ou comment faire du neuf avec du vieux.

\- Je crois que je préfère balayer, dit-il en retournant dans la boutique.

* * *

Morgan était paniqué. La rentrée scolaire approchait à grand pas et sa fille n'avait pas tout le matériel nécessaire. Ils se rendirent au rayon papeterie du super marché et tombèrent sur leur voisine Anna.

\- Des Storybrookiens ! s'exclama la brune de sa voix agaçante en les voyant.

Elle portait l'uniforme du magasin et son rôle était d'aider les parents en grandes difficultés à trouver tout ce dont leur enfant avait besoin pour bien commencer l'année.

\- Regardez cette magnifique collection princesse, commença-t-elle. Il y a tout de la gomme au cartable en passant par le taille-crayon. Idéal pour une jolie jeune fille.

\- Mais… tenta de dire Violet.

\- Regardez comme ce cahier est superbe, s'enthousiasme Anna. Il y a même des paillettes et des autocollants licornes. Ce n'est pas génial !

\- Euh…

\- Et le must-have, c'est ce stylo à plumes. Tellement girly.

\- C'est-à-dire…

\- Est-ce que je vous ai montré la gamme de maquillages assortis ?

\- Eh Madame d'Arendelle, coupa Morgan. Violet aime les dinosaures.

La conseillère fut comme figée avec un sourire de façade, très embarrassée par la situation.

\- Oui… bien sûr, bégaya-t-elle. Je vais vous montrer la collection dinosaures.

* * *

C'était le grand jour. Tous les enfants et les étudiants de Storybrooke reprenaient plus ou moins tous dans la bonne humeur le chemin de l'école. Bien évidemment, Granny avait oublié ce détail et râla après tous les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée qui sortaient de l'ascenseur et traversait le hall qu'elle était en train de récurer.

Astrid était la première sur la liste des bénévoles à réunir les enfants afin de les conduire à l'école en toute sécurité. Depuis sa cabine de gardien, Leroy regardait sa charmante voisine avec un sourire que personne d'autre ne pouvait admirer. Mais il surveillait aussi les mômes pour qu'aucun ne gêne la sortie des voitures. Car l'an dernier, Hades avait renversé Roland. Le croquemort fut dévasté. Sa chère « Christine » avait eu une égratignure, mais le sort de l'enfant ne l'intéressa pas puisqu'il ne mourut pas de ses blessures. Leroy avait gueulé contre Hades qui était sorti beaucoup trop vite de la propriété et contre Roland qui s'était mis tout seul en danger. Robin, qui sortait la tondeuse au même instant, avait accouru voir que son fils n'ait rien. Heureusement, il n'eut qu'une bosse sur le front.

Cette année, Robin se joignit à Astrid pour accompagner les enfants. Une fois le groupe complet, ils se mirent en route.

\- Papa ? demanda Roland. On peut chanter la chanson des animaux ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu te souviens de comment elle commence ?

\- Oui ! _D'abord, il y a Hector le castor, et Edouard le canard, et José le sanglier. Et Charlotte la marmotte. Et Mireille l'abeille, et Léon le frelon. Et Fédor le porc, et Tonio le blaireau._

\- C'est bien ! répondit Robin, heureux de voir que son fils se rappelait parfaitement de la chanson qu'il lui avait apprise auprès du feu.

\- Allez les amis, encouragea Roland en s'adressant aux autres enfants. Chantons tous ensemble. _Yvan le hareng, et Edgar le cougar. Et Fidel la sauterelle, et Firmin le lémurien. Et Ginette la mouette, et Manon l'espadon. Et Yvon le saumon, et Mario le bulot._

Quelques mètres devant eux, une jeune femme, probablement une étudiante qui se rendait à l'université juste à côté avait sa jupe qui remontait à chacun de ses pas, son sac frottant le tissu. Roland mit ses mains autour de sa bouche et cria :

\- Mademoiselle, on voit votre culotte !

Elle se retourna, rouge de honte. Belle réalisa que tout le monde avait eu le loisir d'observer son derrière et sa petite culotte rose. Elle baissa précipitamment sa jupe courte et remercia l'enfant d'un hochement de tête, très embarrassée.

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne porte jamais de mini jupe, dit Astrid.

* * *

Après voir distribué tous les cahiers, Mary Margaret décida de détendre l'atmosphère en demandant aux enfants de raconter leurs vacances. Henry était très stressé. Il n'était parti qu'un weekend avec sa mère et son histoire paraissait bien ordinaire comparée à celles des autres.

\- Euh… commença Henry. Je suis allé pique-niquer à la plage et j'ai joué avec mes copains à la place de jeux.

Une fois la classe terminée, Violet rejoignit Henry qui remettait ses crayons dans sa trousse.

\- Tu sais, tes vacances sont chouettes.

\- Tu parles, râla-t-il. Tu es allée au Canada voir les baleines !

\- J'ai menti, avoua-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, j'ai passé toutes mes vacances à Storybrooke et quelques jours chez ma grand-mère.

Henry se sentit soudainement moins seul.

* * *

Baelfire était assis sur la planche de la balançoire et regardait la pointe de ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sable gris. Il entendit les pas de quelqu'un s'approcher. Ses semelles couinaient sur les gravillons avant de se taire sur le sable. Une masse sombre prit place sur l'autre balançoire.

\- Eh gamin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Y a personne pour jouer avec toi ?

Il leva la tête et reconnu Peter Pan qui avait mis un jean troué, un t-shirt vert militaire et un bonnet alors qu'il faisait encore chaud.

\- Je suis ringard, marmonna le garçonnet toujours en regardant ses pieds.

\- Qui a dit que tu étais ringard ? s'inquiéta son voisin.

\- Mes copains.

\- Pourquoi ? insista-t-il.

\- Par ce que j'ai un sac Batman et que tout le monde a un sac Superman.

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à ta maman de t'en acheté un.

\- Elle veut pas.

\- Mon petit gars, dit Peter en se levant. Tu es un garçon extrêmement chanceux !

Baelfire arqua son sourcil ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu as des parents divorcés !

\- C'est pas drôle, rétorqua Bae. Ils ne font que de s'engueuler.

\- Ils s'engueulent entre eux, mais ce qu'ils veulent le plus au monde, c'est de te rendre heureux. Et pour que tu sois heureux, il faut que les cadeaux qu'ils te font soient mieux que ceux de l'autre.

\- Maman a déjà dit non.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Il ne voudra jamais, avoua le petit garçon.

\- Tu connais Calimero ? demanda Peter.

Il enfonça son bonnet jusque sur les yeux et s'agenouilla devant Baelfire.

\- Papa s'il te plait, quémanda Peter d'une voix pleurnicharde. C'est injuste de ne pas m'acheter un sac Superman. Là, faut que tu aies des larmes dans les yeux. J'aurai plus de copains. Maman s'en fiche. Tu es mon dernier espoir. Accentue bien. Joue la comédie. Demander des cadeaux aux adultes est un jeu. Tu vas y arriver ?

Bae sourit et remercia Peter. Il traversa l'étang en courant alors que Robin lui ordonnait de sortir puis il chuta à deux reprises dans le jardin. Il traversa le hall d'entrée en courant et remonta jusqu'au dernier étage.

Mr Gold était allongé dans son canapé à lire un livre quand il entendit la porte se refermer. Il ferma immédiatement l'ouvrage en entendant les pleurs de son fils.

\- Bae, qu'est-il arrivé ? Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda-t-il tout inquiet en le voyant en pleurs, couvert de terre et le genou écorché.

\- Je suis ringard ! lâcha-t-il entre deux sanglots. J'ai plus de copain !

\- Raconte-moi. Qui a dit ça ?

Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain et pendant que son père désinfectait sa plaie, il raconta l'histoire du sac d'école et de sa mère qui refusait de lui en acheter un avec l'homme volant. Il confia qu'il ne voulait plus aller à l'école. Touché par cette triste histoire, Gold prépara un goûter à son fils et promit qu'avant qu'il ne fasse ses devoirs, ils iraient au magasin.

Granny fut à deux doigts de faire une attaque en entrant dans le hall de Neverland. Un sale garnement avait laissé ses empruntes boueuses jusqu'à la porte à l'ascenseur. Elle monta dans ce dernier et appuya sur tous les boutons. Plus elle se rapprochait du sommet et plus son visage se crispait. Toujours rien au 6ème. Non, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! La terre se dirigea droit sur le paillasson de Gold. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se gênerait pas pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Elle appuya copieusement sur la sonnette et entendit les bruits de canne se rapprocher.

\- Granny, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il en la regardant hautainement.

\- J'en ai marre de nettoyer les cochonneries de tout le monde, rouspéta-t-elle. Et cette fois, j'ai trouvé le coupable ! Gold, à vous de nettoyer le hall, l'ascenseur et le palier !

Elle lui mit la brosse à récurer dans les mains et partit en toute hâte vers l'ascenseur.

\- Mme Lukas, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes payée pour tenir ces lieux propres ?

\- Vous avez la mémoire courte ? demanda-t-elle en faisant demi-tour. Lors d'une de nos réunions inutiles, vous aviez dit que le prochain qui salirait impunément les locaux irait les nettoyer lui-même, remémora-t-elle. Et bien, c'est à vous de le faire !

\- J'ai… j'ai parlé un peu vite, se justifia-t-il. Nous pourrions peut-être trouver un arrangement.

\- D'accord, je veux 200$ d'augmentation et que le conseil passe de trois à cinq membres.

\- 200$, répéta-t-il. C'est une somme importante.

\- 200$ espèce de radin ou la serpillère. A vous de choisir.

\- 150$ et on oublie tout. Et je ferai de mon mieux pour que Regina accepte deux membres de plus.

\- Marché conclu.

Granny s'en alla le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait réussi l'exploit de mettre Gold dans l'embarras, d'obtenir une augmentation et d'agrandir le conseil de deux membres. Il était tant de fêter tout cela avec un bon whisky et d'inviter les voisines.

* * *

Après avoir trop longuement discuté avec Emma du dernier film qu'ils avaient vu ensemble, Henry était en retard pour l'école et il dut courir pour rattraper le pedibus mené ce jour-ci par Blue. A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta à côté de Baelfire, remarquant que le petit noiraud avait un nouveau sac.

\- Tu as un sac Superman! commenta Henry, quelque peu jaloux.

\- C'est papa qui me l'a acheté, répondit Bae avec un large sourire de satisfaction.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? Maman ne voudra jamais…

\- Tu connais la technique de Calimero ?

* * *

Lors de la réunion du conseil, après avoir traité tous les points sur l'ordre du jour, Mr Gold fit une proposition.

\- Nous avons deux immeubles de 28 appartements chacun et nous ne sommes que trois à décider de tous, dit-il alors que Granny était suspendue à ses lèvres comme jamais.

Regina craignait le pire. Qu'est-ce que le vieux crocodile allait encore annoncer comme idée abracadabrante ? Elle n'avait qu'une envie : rejoindre Henry et boire un chocolat chaud.

\- Je propose d'élargir le conseil de trois à cinq membres.

\- Excellente idée ! J'approuve ! répondit immédiatement Granny.

\- Et pourquoi ? Pour que ces réunions finissent à minuit ? demanda Regina. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'a pas de vie sociale.

\- Regina, c'est pour le bien de la communauté, justifia-t-il. Plusieurs personnes ont demandé à venir siéger.

\- Qui ? demanda la noiraude.

Granny était aussi intéressée par sa réponse. Aurait-il l'honnêteté d'avouer que c'était elle qui en avait fait la demande ?

\- Ta mère et ta sœur.

\- Tu te fous de moi ! sauta Regina.

\- Hors de question ! protesta Granny. Une Mills, c'est déjà trop.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi vieille peau ?

\- Allons mes dames. Un peu de tenue, calma-t-il, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

\- Une élection ! proposa Granny. On propose chacun deux candidats et tous les habitants votent.

\- Tu veux donner le pouvoir au peuple ? s'insurgea Regina.

\- C'est une excellente idée, approuva Gold qui ne voulait pas risquer que Granny révèle son petit secret. Organisons cela pour la semaine prochaine. Je vais faire une circulaire et je récolterai les candidatures.

\- On ne va pas accepter tout le monde, dit Regina. Imagine que Felix se lance dans une campagne électorale et que certains soient assez idiots pour voter pour lui.

\- Personne ne votera pour lui, répondit Gold en levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de mauvaise foi.

\- Regina a raison, ajouta Granny fermement. Ne prenons pas de risque. On choisira les meilleures candidatures.

\- Approuvé, dit Gold en annotant le PV de la séance. Bonne soirée mes dames.

Enfin ! se dit Regina qui se précipita vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

Killian, David, Arthur et Philip étaient attablés au Granny's à discuter de « trucs de mecs » tout en buvant une bière et en mangeant des cacahuètes. A tout bout de champ, le téléphone de David émettait un son cours et bref. Il le sortait de sa poche et lisait la notification.

\- Kathryn veut que tu rentres ? demanda Killian qui trouvait qu'elle insistait beaucoup.

\- Ces femmes ne supportent vraiment pas qu'on s'amuse, se plaignit Philip. Elles veulent toujours savoir ce que l'on fait, ce que l'on dit et combien de bières on boit.

\- D'où l'avantage d'être célibataire, ajouta Arthur avec un sourire triomphant.

\- Non, ce sont des news, expliqua David qui venait de recevoir une nouvelle notification. Je trouve le progrès génial. Je sais en temps réel tout ce qui se passe dans le monde. Je n'ai plus besoin de regarder le journal télévisé, ni de lire le journal le matin.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on a loupé ? demanda Arthur.

\- Le prix du carburant va augmenter de deux cents.

\- Encore ! râla Philip.

\- Un requin s'est fait mordre son aileron par une femme à Mayotte, continua David.

\- Nom d'une mouette ! s'écria Jones. Il me faut cette femme sur mon bateau !

\- Il y a eu deux morts dans un attentat en Afghanistan, lut David. Et Lady Gaga a chuté et s'est brisé le poignet lors de son dernier concert.

\- Tu dois avoir des conversations géniales avec Kathryn, ironisa Killian qui ne comprenait pas à quoi cela servait de tout savoir en temps réel.

\- Bah disons que ça meuble… avoua David. Je pourrais lui parler de Lady Gaga en rentrant.

\- Ça ne va pas fort entre vous ? demanda Arthur par curiosité.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on n'a rien en commun.

Son téléphone émit un nouveau bruit et tous ses amis se penchèrent sur son écran pour connaître le sujet de la news.

« Il n'y a plus de PQ. Kathryn. »

\- Wow ! Elle te donne des ordres en temps réel ! On arrête pas le progrès, se moqua Arthur.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre. Vous a-t-il plu? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)**_


	26. Chapitre 26

**Hello les Oncers,**

 **Malgré le peu de temps que j'ai à consacrer à cette fic en ce moment, c'est avec plaisir que je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre plein d'humour et de quiproquos. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a plus de vol de culottes qu'il ne se passe plus rien à Storybrooke. Bien au contraire! Je vous laisse entre les mains des habitants de Neverland et de la Forêt Enchantée.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Retour à la normale, une nouvelle habitante et une élection qui se prépare**

Belle se trouvait devant la porte 44 de la Forêt Enchantée. Ce qu'elle allait faire allait lui briser le cœur, mais c'était nécessaire. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et frappa à la porte. La clé tourna dans la serrure, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Belle ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Emma, plutôt inquiète en voyant son expression faciale.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine autour d'une tasse de café. Après voir échangé quelques banalités, Belle mit trois slips féminins sur la table.

\- Je sais qui est le voleur de culottes, admit-elle en baissant le regard. C'est mon père.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, ton père n'est pas le voleur.

\- Comment cela ? demanda la brune.

\- Ton père est un client. Le voleur, c'est Peter. Nous l'avons coincé.

Belle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir soulagée qu'il ne soit pas le voleur ou horrifiée qu'il ait acheté les dessous de voisines. Emma prit les slips et les observa. Grâce à ses entretiens minutieux avec les plaignantes, elle reconnut immédiatement les bouts de tissus.

\- Ces slips sont à Cruella, Ursula et Maléfique, annonça Emma. Je vais les leur rendre comme ça personne ne saura que c'était ton père qui les avait.

\- Merci pour ta discrétion.

\- Mais de rien. Et merci encore de les avoir apportés. Si tu en trouves d'autres…

\- J'espère bien que non ! s'exclama Belle avant de retourner chez elle.

* * *

Depuis que les machines à laver et à sécher étaient enfermées dans des cages, la tranquillité était revenue à Storybrooke. Néanmoins, cette mesure ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Certains disaient qu'elle était excessive pour le vol de quelques culottes, alors que d'autres disaient carrément que leur liberté avait été unilatéralement restreinte. Mais celle qui critiquait le plus était Granny. A tout moment, elle était dérangée par les habitants réservant une clé ou la rendant après usage. Elle avait l'impression d'être sans arrêt sollicitée et se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir accomplir correctement ses autres tâches.

Cruella sonna à la porte de la doyenne pour lui demander une clé.

\- Il est 21h30 Cruella, rappela la concierge. Les machines ne doivent pas tourner après 22h.

\- J'ai une lessive express à faire.

\- Express ? Aucun programme ne fait moins de 30 minutes.

\- J'ai bien étudié le mode d'emploi. Ne t'inquiète pas, plus aucun son de machine ne se fera entendre quand les poules iront dormir.

La concierge fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'était pas nette avec cette femme. C'était la troisième fois de la semaine qu'elle lui demandait la clé pour des lessives tardives.

\- Si j'entends après 22h un essorage, je rapporterai ton mauvais comportement à Regina.

\- N'aies aucune crainte, dit l'amatrice de fourrure en prenant la clé.

Mary Margaret occupait l'autre machine. Sa lessive terminée, elle descendit au sous-sol pour aller récupérer ses affaires. Mais avant d'appuyer sur la poignée de la porte de la buanderie, d'étranges bruits attirèrent son attention. Elle colla son oreille contre la porte. Ça venait de l'intérieur ! Une femme criait ! Que devait-elle faire ? Appeler la police ? Aller chercher un voisin ? Ouvrir la porte ? Elle tourna sur elle-même comme un poulet sans tête.

\- Ahhhh !

La maîtresse d'école devint aussi blanche qu'une serviette de bain. Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle décida d'ouvrir la porte. Mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit lâcher sa corbeille.

\- Regarde qui se joint à la fête, releva Cruella qui était menottée à la cage de la machine numéro 2, sa robe relevée sur ses hanches.

\- A trois c'est plus drôle, dit James en sortant sa tête de l'entre-jambe de sa compagne.

\- Je… je… balbutia Mary Margaret qui ne savait plus où poser son regard. Je viendrai récupérer mon linge plus tard.

Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et appuya nerveusement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Au quatrième étage, Emma regardait les caméras de surveillance. Lorsqu'elle passa sur celle de la buanderie de la Forêt Enchantée, elle lâcha sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales au chocolat.

\- Non, mais je rêve !

* * *

Tous les habitants de Storybrooke avaient reçu dans leur boîte aux lettres une missive leur explication qu'après mûre réflexion, le conseil passerait de trois à cinq membres. Chacun était libre de se présenter. Les trois membres historiques choisiraient chacun deux candidats. Puis une élection avec les six meilleures candidatures serait organisée.

\- Je n'y crois pas, s'exclama Milah. On se croirait presque dans une démocratie. Jeme demande bien qui a fait plier le crocodile.

\- Démocratie, pfff, râla Tink. De toute façon, ils ont déjà choisi.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Mais oui. Ils vont chacun choisir leurs amis pour pouvoir continuer leurs magouilles. Et des six, ils vont prendre un des candidats de Regina et un de ton ex.

\- Evidemment, réalisa Milah. C'est joué d'avance.

\- Vous avez vu la nouvelle ? demanda Ingrid toute enjouée.

\- Une arnaque ! répondirent les deux voisines en cœur.

\- Vous êtes méchantes de juger une personne sans l'avoir rencontrée.

Milah et Tink se regardèrent. Mais de quoi parlait cette blonde ?

\- La nouvelle voisine, dit Ingrid comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- On a une nouvelle voisine ? demanda Tink en se grattant la tête.

\- Oui, elle est sur la terrasse de l'ancien appartement de Walsh avec Regina.

Regina s'avança sur le gazon impeccablement entretenu par Robin qui taillait en ce moment les rosiers. Elle était suivie de près par une femme d'un certain âge, vêtue d'une longue robe sombre et qui portait un chignon sévère. La gérante lui montra la piscine commune où batifolaient Ruby, Dorothy et Ariel. Anton, encore sur le bord, s'apprêtait à sauter dans l'eau.

\- Anton ! appela la gérante. On ne saute pas dans la piscine !

\- Mais Madame, je ne vais pas la faire déborder.

\- Personne n'a le droit de sauter.

\- Eh… depuis quand ? demanda-t-il.

\- Depuis toujours.

A même instant, Toto, le petit chien gris de Dorothy courut et sauta dans l'eau, éclaboussant les escarpins fraîchement cirés de Regina.

\- Mademoiselle Gale ! Faites immédiatement sortir ce chien de l'eau.

\- Excusez-le madame, dit-elle en attrapant son chien.

Elle le posa sur le bord et l'animal s'ébroua… tout près de la nouvelle voisine.

\- C'est dégoutant, dit cette dernière en soulevant sa lèvre supérieure et en fronçant le nez. Je suppose que cette bête est pleine de puces.

\- Toto est propre ! rétorqua Dorothy.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je gère le problème, intervint la gérante.

Regina avait là une occasion en or de démontrer toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs de gérante.

\- Mademoiselle Gale, vous irez voir Monsieur Hood et lui demanderez de l'aide pour nettoyez la piscine.

\- Mais…

\- Et avant ce soir !

Ariel s'approcha du bord et posa ses coudes sur la dalle.

\- Vous êtes la nouvelle de Storybrooke ?

\- Oui, je viens d'acheter l'appartement 3 de Neverland. Je suis Lady Tremaine.

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Ariel. Bienvenue à Storybrooke.

\- Anton.

\- Ruby.

\- Dorothy.

\- Voilà, les présentations sont faites, dit Regina. Maintenant, je vais vous montrer la buanderie.

Une fois les deux femmes éloignées, Dorothy s'approcha de ses amis.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air commode la vieille bique. Aussi sympathique qu'une porte de prison.

\- On dirait une vieille prof d'école, dit Ruby.

\- J'aurai dit une directrice de prison pour femmes, confia Anton.

\- J'en ai la chair de poule, répondit Ariel.

* * *

Mr Gold entra dans la pharmacie de Maléfique. Cette dernière était en train de ranger des boîtes vertes sur un rayonnage dédié aux remèdes homéopathiques contre les refroidissements.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda-t-elle en lui faisant face.

Sa blouse blanche lui donnait l'allure de l'infirmière des rêves coquins de bien des hommes. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés en chignon et ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient embellies par un rouge à lèvres carmin.

\- J'aimerai des somnifères, annonça-t-il.

\- Tu as des problèmes pour t'endormir ou tu n'es pas à la hauteur face à ton petit rat de bibliothèque ?

Il soupira et regarda le plafond avant de replonger ses prunelles chocolat dans ses grands yeux bleus.

\- J'aimerai quelque chose qui fasse effet en moins de deux minutes, sans ordonnance.

\- Est-ce que tu prends autres choses ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Si tu trépasses, oui, ça me regarde.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi.

\- Pour qui ? insista-t-elle.

\- Le contrôleur fiscal, avoua-t-il à demi mot.

\- Oh… on fraude le fisc, constata-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- S'il te plaît, j'en ai besoin. Il faut juste qu'il dorme une petite heure pendant que je ...

\- Tu veux remplir les documents de contrôle à sa place !

\- Je compte sur ta discrétion, naturellement.

\- Je refuse de t'en donner, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en soupirant.

\- Hum… faire partie du conseil de Storybrooke.

\- Tu crois que ça vaut une boîte de somnifères ? ria-t-il.

\- Tu m'intègres dans la mafia ou tu peux aller chercher tes pilules ailleurs. Je ne serai pas complice de ta fraude.

\- Bon, marché conclu.

Ce n'était décidément pas sa semaine. Après Granny, il venait de se faire piéger par Maléfique. Qui serait la prochaine ? La pharmacienne fit le tour du comptoir et ouvrit un tiroir.

\- Dilue une capsule dans un verre d'eau, expliqua-t-elle. En moins de deux minutes, il sera dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Parfait.

* * *

C'était le premier dimanche du mois et chez les Mills, on mangeait un ragout d'agneau trop cuit, accompagné de purée de pommes de terre gluante et de carottes croustillantes le tout baignant dans une sauce brune douteuse. Après un apéritif dans la joie et la bonne humeur, l'ambiance était redescendue.

\- C'est… se risqua Hades. Très bon pour qui veut mourir par une si belle journée.

\- Eh ! Arrête de te plaindre, pesta Cora. J'ai passé deux heures en cuisine. C'est plus que les deux derniers mois réunis.

\- Tes carottes sont très bonnes, complimenta Henry Sr.

\- La sauce est pas mal quand on trempe le pain dedans, ajouta son petit-fils.

\- Tu as perdu l'adresse de ton traiteur ? demanda Regina avant de boire son verre de rouge cul-sec pour faire descendre un morceau de viande coincé dans son gosier.

\- Il est mort, annonça la grand-mère.

\- C'est une tragédie ! pleurnicha Zelena qui imaginait déjà avec horreur les prochains repas de famille.

\- C'est vrai ? s'inquiéta Hades. Le vaurien n'a pas passé entre mes mains expertes et ne repose pas dans un de mes cercueils design. Est-ce que je vous ai parlé de la nouvelle collection automne/hiver dans les teintes aubergine et moutarde ? Pour les fans d'Halloween, on peut même ajouter des araignées et des vers, à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur.

La bouche de Cora se tordit. Qui pouvait bien vouloir reposer en « paix » avec des vers et des araignées ?

\- Maman, il y a d'autres traiteurs dans cette ville, commenta Regina.

\- Ou tu fais comme Emma, proposa Henry. Plat micro ondes ou grilled cheese de chez Granny's.

Regina fixa Henry. Comment ? Emma ne nourrissait son fils chéri qu'avec des cochonneries ? La blonde allait entendre parler d'elle !

\- C'était le meilleur traiteur, rappela Cora. C'est Hyde qui me l'a fait connaître.

\- Encore Hyde, se plaignit son mari. Faut toujours que tu le ramènes dans les discussions.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je connais du beau monde. Il est si…

\- En même temps, tu travailles à la mairie, coupa-t-il. Normal que tu voies du beau monde.

\- Et toi tu es un voleur de culottes !

Hades et Zelena se décrochèrent la mâchoire. Comment le gentil papounet pouvait-il être le voleur qui avait terrorisé toutes les femmes pendant l'été ?

\- Félicitations ! s'exclama Hades. Je m'incline devant un tel culot et ingéniosité.

\- C'était Peter, corrigea Regina pour sauver l'honneur de son père.

Après cette cordiale discussion, Cora apporta le dessert : une mousse au chocolat… liquide.

\- Ça a l'air délicieux, mentit Zelena en faisant la moue.

\- Oh de la bouse de vache, lâcha Hades qui se prit un bon coup de coude de la part de sa chérie.

Cora remplit ses coupes et les distribua avant de lancer le prochain sujet de conversation : l'agrandissement du conseil de Storybrooke.

\- Alors là Regina, c'est une excellente idée, lança Cora.

\- Tu parles… pesta-t-elle. Encore une idée à la con de cet enfoiré de Gold.

\- Regina, surveille ton langage ! Pas devant ton fils.

\- Tu sais grand-mère, dit Henry, j'en connais des pires comme surnoms.

\- On ne veut pas savoir ! coupa Regina. Et n'écoute pas tout ce que tes idiots de copains disent.

\- Ils ne sont pas idiots !

\- La plupart si.

\- Qui va se présenter ? demanda Zelena pour réorienter le débat sur l'élection.

\- Moi bien sûr, dit Cora.

\- Je ne crois pas que les autres accepteront une deuxième Mills autour de la table, rétorqua Regina.

\- Had n'a qu'à nous représenter ! suggéra Zelena.

\- J'ai plein d'idées d'amélioration, annonça-t-il.

\- Je préfère ne pas les connaître, rouspéta la sœur cadette.

\- Et si moi je me présentais ? demanda Henry.

\- Henry, tu ne possèdes pas d'appartement et tu es mineur, répondit sa mère.

Soudain, en analysant cette remarque, Regina se sentit soulagée. Ni Peter, ni Felix ne pouvaient être élus.

\- Quelqu'un veut encore un peu de dessert ? demanda la grand-mère.

* * *

Emma sortit de l'ascenseur et se rendit dans le garage souterrain. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de sa Coccinelle jaune, elle aperçut Killian qui avançait avec difficulté, transportant de lourds sacs en plastique. Il les tenait de la main droite et son corps était aussi penché qu'un roseau lors d'une tempête. La blonde n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le pirate, avait-il cédé à l'appel des grands magasins ?

\- Alors Killian, on est devenu un _serial shopper_ ?

\- Un céréale quoi ? répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Swan, tu devrais savoir que je ne mange pas de céréales au petit déjeuner. Je ne mange que des harengs aux oignons.

Emma était perdue. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de céréales et de harengs pour le petit déjeuner ?

\- _Serial shopper_. Tu sais, comme _serial killer_.

\- Hein ?

\- Laisse tomber, répliqua-t-elle en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

* * *

C'était l'heure de pointe et le bus était bondé. Arthur et Gaston s'accrochaient aux poignées en plastique au-dessus d'eux et ondulaient à chaque irrégularité de la route.

\- Arthur, tu es un génie.

\- Je sais, je sais, répondit-il en bombant le torse devant un tel compliment.

\- Tu avais raison pour Elsa lors de la manif.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'elle te matait. Alors, tu l'as invitée au resto ?

\- Mieux que ça, dit le prof de fitness. On s'est fait un bowling, un resto et quelques cocktails.

\- Et après ? demanda Arthur avec curiosité.

\- Après elle avait mal aux pieds à cause de ses chaussures. Alors je l'ai portée jusque chez elle. Je lui ai arraché sa robe et sa petite culotte avec les dents. J'ai sorti mon engin et elle…

\- Et après ?

\- On a baisé toute la nuit. Elle couinait et s'accrochait à moi. « Oh Gaston ! Gaston oui ! Encore! Plus profond! ».

Kathryn Nolan qui était juste devant eux se retourna.

\- Un peu de respect ! pesta-t-elle. Il y a des enfants dans ce bus.

\- Pardon M'dame, s'excusa Gaston.

\- Et donc, tu as fait ça chez elle ? demanda Arthur. Et le lendemain ?

\- Je lui ai cuisiné des œufs et elle est venue vers moi juste vêtue de ma chemise de la veille. On a passé le reste de la journée à se faire des câlins.

\- Hum… Et Anna et Kristoff ?

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Comment ont-ils réagi ? insista Arthur.

\- Je ne sais. Je ne les ai pas vus.

\- Donc ils sont restés planqués toute la journée dans leur chambre ? Etrange.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- Et toi t'es un mytho ! lança Arthur. Anna, Kristoff et Elsa vivent dans le même appartement. Et crois-moi, Elsa n'aurait jamais accepté d'amener le coup d'un soir chez elle à cause de sa sœur.

Gaston perdit son sourire et descendit au prochain arrêt, préférant continuer à pieds.

* * *

Philip s'installa confortablement sur son divan, un plat de popcorn mico-onde sur les genoux. Il attrapa la zapette et regarda un épisode de sa série favorite. A peine le générique passé, Aurore rentra de ville avec un sac de courses.

\- Philip ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je regarde le nouvel épisode de _Supergirl_. Tous les collègues en parlent. Je ne peux pas être le seul à ne pas connaître…

\- Et ton rendez-vous chez le physio ?

\- Je n'ai plus mal à mon épaule, répondit-il, les yeux rivés sur sa télé.

\- Tu sais que j'ai passé une heure au téléphone pour te décrocher ce rendez-vous car tu avais peur du combiné ? rappela sa femme en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Mais je te jure, chérie, j'ai plus mal.

Elle contourna le canapé, lui prit le bras et tira d'un coup sec.

\- Ahhhhhh ! Mais t'es malade ? hurla-t-il. Tu m'as déboité l'épaule !

\- Arrête de pleurnicher et vas à ton rendez-vous.

Il ronchonna, puis s'en alla. Aurore s'assit dans le canapé, prit le bol de popcorn et regarda l'épisode.

* * *

Regina était chez Gold pour finaliser l'arrivée de Lady Tremaine dans la copropriété.

\- Alors, tu es satisfaite ? demanda-t-il en signant un document.

\- J'espère qu'elle va s'intéresser à Hyde. Je ne supporte plus d'entendre son nom sortant de la bouche de ma mère.

\- Sois patiente.

\- Tu sais que je n'en ai aucune, avoua-t-elle en croisant les bras. Peut-être qu'on devrait organiser une _blind date_.

Gold ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant à quel point elle semblait désespérée. Une fois tous les documents dûment remplis, Regina revint sur le sujet de l'élection.

\- Je ne veux pas Hyde autour de cette table, exigea-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de soutenir sa candidature, même si c'est la plus intéressante.

\- Qui vas-tu soutenir ? demanda-t-elle en prenant un verre de vin qu'il venait de lui servir.

\- Je pense Maléfique.

\- Malé ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle apporterait au conseil ? se demanda Regina.

\- Elle sait gérer un commerce, donc elle peut être un atout pour nous.

Regina n'était pas très convaincue.

\- Dis voir. Entre vous, il se passe toujours quelque chose ?

\- Regina, il ne se passe rien entre elle et moi, et il ne s'est jamais rien passé. On a juste des atomes crochus. Rien de plus. Et toi ? Qui soutiens-tu ?

\- Ma famille veut que je soutienne Hades car une autre Mills n'aurait aucune chance d'être élue. Mais il ne me plaît pas. Il y a un truc bizarre chez lui et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Demande à ta mère d'investiguer, proposa-t-il. A la mairie, elle a accès à de nombreux documents.

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne veux pas qu'elle en parle à Hyde ou Zelena.

Quelques étages plus bas, Granny rangeait son appartement. Elle avait reçu en quelques jours d'innombrables cadeaux, ou plutôt pots-de-vin, d'habitants souhaitant qu'elle soutienne leur candidature. C'était le meilleur côté de la chose. Le pire était d'entendre leurs arguments tous plus pathétiques les un que les autres. Néanmoins, elle était bien consciente qu'elle était le seul rempart face aux profiteurs avides de pouvoirs qui n'en avaient rien à faire du bien-être des habitants. Elle voulait soutenir Ruby, mais son lien de parenté avec elle sonnait comme une discrimination face aux autres candidats. Elle reprit toutes les demandes et les examina. Elle ne put contenir son rire en voyant que Peter avait écrit ses arguments sur un morceau de papier de toilettes. Tink lui avait vanté tous ses mérites sur une feuille rose et Liam lui avait même enregistré une chansonnette. Mais le plus grotesque était sans doute Gaston qui lui avait écrit un poème.

De toutes les propositions, une retint particulièrement son attention : Milah. La garce de Neverland serait parfaite pour contredire les idées tordues de son ex. Pour contrebalancer avec cette furie, Granny chercha la candidature d'Emma. La sauveuse avait démontré qu'elle pouvait être utile et était aussi capable de se dresser face à Regina et Gold sans crainte. Mais elle ne trouva pas sa demande… Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas inscrite ?

\- Et à part Maléfique, qui vas-tu soutenir ? demanda Regina après un deuxième verre de vin.

\- Mademoiselle Swan.

\- Quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Pas du tout. Elle a de très bonnes idées.

\- Idées que je lui souffle ! C'est moi qui ai résolu le mystère du voleur de culottes, pas elle ! s'emporta la gérante.

\- Vous formez une magnifique équipe. Reconnais-le au moins.

\- Tu as l'art de m'agacer.

\- Et toi ? Qui vas-tu soutenir à part Hades ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être Graham. Ou Sidney.

\- Ceux qui s'arrachent tes petites culottes à prix d'or ? dit-il en ricanant.

\- Tu m'agaces, répliqua-t-elle en se levant.

* * *

Marian était très contente d'avoir trouvé un nouveau shampoing à moitié moins cher que celui qu'elle prenait habituellement. Impatiente de tester, elle se déshabilla et prit une douche. Le produit était jaune transparent et sentait la vanille des îles. Quel parfum agréable ! Elle massa son cuir chevelu et rinça abondamment la mousse. Elle attrapa sa serviette et épongea ses cheveux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle passa son peigne dans ses cheveux ! Aucun nœud. Cela lui changerait la vie. Elle les sécha rapidement au sèche-cheveux, puis rejoignit Roland dans le salon qui regardait des dessins animés.

\- Regarde Roland, maman a de beaux cheveux tout doux, dit-elle en se baissant à sa hauteur.

Le petit garçon s'approcha et observa mais ne toucha pas.

\- Beurk ! Il y a plein de testicules !

Le visage de Marian s'empourpra à ses mots et s'intensifia lorsque Robin se mit à rire.

\- Pellicules, Roland. On dit pellicules.

\- Alors c'est quoi des testicules ?

Les deux parents se regardèrent, totalement embarrassés devant la situation.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre s'achève. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et bien ri. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire :) ça fait toujours plaisir.**_


	27. Chapitre 27

**Hello les Oncers!  
Après une longue attente (merci de votre patience!), voici la suite des aventures des habitants de Storybrooke. Dans ce chapitre, six candidats tentent de convaincre leurs électeurs de les faire intégrés la très sélecte Storybrooke Mafia... et pardon, le conseil de Storybrooke. Mais il n'y aura que deux élus.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Deux membres de plus au conseil**

Après avoir minutieusement examiné toutes les candidatures, les trois membres du conseil choisirent chacun deux habitants. Granny avait finalement sélectionné Milah et Arthur, deux grandes gueules à même de mettre à mal les décisions grotesques de Regina et de Gold. Pour sa part, Regina annonça Hadès et Hyde. Elle n'appréciait aucun des deux, mais sa famille avait tellement insisté qu'elle dût se plier à leur volonté. Elle espérait du fond de son cœur que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne soit élu, comptant fortement sur leur impopularité au sein de la copropriété et de la jugeote des habitants. De son côté, Gold inscrit Maléfique et Emma sur la liste.

\- Bon, et bien, il n'y a plus qu'à créer les bulletins de vote et annoncer aux six candidats qu'ils peuvent se lancer dans leur campagne électorale, résuma la concierge.

\- Comment procède-t-on pour les bulletins ? demanda Regina. On ne va quand même pas faire voter les mineurs comme Peter ou Felix.

\- Chaque propriétaire a le droit de voter, rappela Gold. Même les mineurs.

\- Comment fera-t-on si quelqu'un triche ? demanda Granny. En faisant de faux bulletins ?

\- Ils seront numérotés, expliqua Gold. Par exemple, N43 pour Milah à Neverland. Et si le bulletin d'un appartement se retrouve deux fois dans l'urne, et bien ils seront tous disqualifiés.

\- Où sera l'urne ? demanda Regina.

\- Sur mon palier, répondit Gold.

* * *

Chacun des membres alla personnellement annoncer aux vainqueurs leur nomination. Milah sauta de joie et offrit une bouteille de vin à la concierge. Elle promit de tout faire pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues des deux autres membres, tout en défendant les intérêts des habitants. Arthur appela immédiatement tous ses amis et organisa une petite fête en grillant quelques merguez sur son grill, promettant de ne pas mettre le feu au store comme lors de l'Euro. Killian sentit qu'il allait avoir du mal à voter : sa petite amie avec laquelle il ne s'entendait plus très bien ou un de ses meilleurs potes ? Et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines car Emma était aussi en lice.

Chez les Mills, Cora convia Hades et Hyde à un apéro dinatoire. Regina vida immédiatement trois verres de vin, espérant être assez saoule pour ne pas entendre sa sœur jacasser, ni sa mère devenir de plus en plus mielleuse avec son patron. Néanmoins, elle autorisa Henry à se sauver et à aller chez Emma, l'enviant quelque peu.

Lorsqu'Henry entra chez Emma, il trouva cette dernière en train de boire une tasse de café avec Gold. Sa mère semblait furieuse.

\- Je me tape déjà les vidéos des caméras de surveillance et les enquêtes et il faudrait que maintenant, j'assiste à vos réunions débiles ? râla-t-elle.

\- Vous n'aurez plus à vous occuper des caméras. Cette tâche sera confiée à Leroy.

\- Je croyais que pour être candidat, il fallait s'inscrire, rappela Emma d'un air soupçonneux.

\- J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais j'ai pris la liberté de vous inscrire.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous êtes la personne la plus à même de représenter les habitants de cette copropriété.

\- Donc les autres sont des incompétents ? en déduisit la blonde.

\- Disons qu'aucun autre n'a le courage de tenir tête à Regina ou à moi-même dans le but de faire évoluer cet endroit. J'ai confiance en vous, Mis Swan.

\- Moi aussi ! intervint Henry avec un large sourire. Tu es la meilleure ! Je vais voter pour toi.

Il ne restait plus que Maléfique. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec un sourire de satisfaction, vêtue d'un pantalon en cuir noir et d'une chemise victorienne.

\- Voilà, tu es sur la liste, annonça Gold. Maintenant, la balle est dans ton camp. Fais en sorte que les habitants votent pour toi.

\- Non, répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Comment ça, non ?

\- On a un accord, rappela-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Tu dois faire en sorte que je sois élue.

Il lui saisit le poignet et éloigna ses doigts de sa peau.

\- Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir.

\- Tu as tous les pouvoirs ici ! s'emporta-t-elle. Je crois plutôt que tu ne veux pas de moi dans le conseil.

\- Je peux bien essayer de convaincre quelques personnes de voter pour toi, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant.

\- Je peux t'assurer que si je ne passe pas, tu vas le regretter. Je dévoilerai à tout le monde ton vilain petit secret.

\- Nous verrons bien, _dearie_. Car qui me dit que tu n'as pas aussi quelques squelettes dans ton placard.

\- Sors de chez moi, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, prête à laisser le dragon qui sommeille en elle se réveiller.

* * *

Regina termina sa soirée au Granny à vider des verres de whisky. Elle n'en pouvait plus de sa famille de tarés. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour le mériter ? Sa mère était obnubilée par le pouvoir. Son père voulait le bien de tous mais ne parvenait pas à s'imposer. Depuis que Zelena sortait avec Hades, elle exposait son bonheur sous ses yeux en la narguant. La cadette des sœurs Mills envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement de déménager loin de toute cette folie.

\- Tiens, voilà quelqu'un qui tente d'oublier quelque chose dans un verre.

Regina tourna la tête et vit Robin prendre place au bar juste à côté d'elle.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un discours sur l'espoir, dit-elle en faisant une moue d'agacement.

\- Ça tombe bien, je suis ici pour boire. La même chose pour moi et un deuxième verre pour milady.

La serveuse s'exécuta en silence et leur apporta leurs verres.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Regina sans regarder son voisin. Non, en fait, je m'en fiche.

\- Une dispute avec Marian… une broutille au sujet de la couleur de notre nouvelle machine à café. Elle en voulait une rose et j'ai acheté une blanche.

Regina haussa les sourcils. Comme elle aurait adoré avoir ce genre de problèmes !

\- Je vous prête ma famille pendant une journée et après, je peux vous dire que vous n'allez plus jamais vous disputer pour une machine à café.

\- C'est toujours aussi compliqué à ce que je vois.

\- Et ce n'est pas prêt de s'améliorer ! releva Regina. Si Hades et Hyde sont élus au conseil, ma santé mentale va être sérieusement atteinte…

Robin regarda son verre, puis une idée vint lui illuminer son visage mal rasé.

\- Je vous assure que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne sera élu.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas leurs techniques, dit Regina. Ils sont vicieux et savent s'acheter les voix des plus faibles.

\- Pas si nous agissons avant. Je vais réunir les Joyeux Compagnons et nous allons barrer la route aux méchants.

Regina leva son verre et le frappa contre celui de Robin. Elle adorait son plan !

* * *

Le lendemain, dans toutes les boites aux lettres se trouvait un bulletin de vote avec le nom des six candidats et des instructions. Les habitants n'avaient que deux jours pour se décider. Voyant le papier, Kristoff fut perplexe.

\- Ah la politique, commenta Killian. Un monde abstrait pour les hommes normaux.

\- Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas.

\- Quoi donc, matelot ?

\- On a le droit qu'à un vote par appartement ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris.

\- Et si je ne suis pas d'accord avec Elsa et Anna ?

\- Tu es un homme, vote en premier, suggéra le manchot.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je vais me faire lyncher.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas ?

\- Euh… oui. Bien sûr. Mais ça n'a rien à voir.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Merlin en sortit, habillé de son attirail hyper moulant de cycliste professionnel.

\- On a besoin de ton aide, demanda Kristoff. Dis-nous qui va gagner comme ça je mets directement la croix dans la bonne case et j'évite les débats avec ma fiancée et ma future belle-sœur.

Merlin prit le bulletin de vote et passa sa main dessus tout en fermant les yeux. Il marmonna quelque chose que ses voisins ne comprirent pas. Lorsqu'il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, Killian et Kristoff étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

\- Alors ? demandèrent-ils en cœur.

\- Je vois…

\- Oui…

\- Des cheveux…

\- Quelle couleur ? demanda Killian.

\- Roux.

\- Roux ?

\- Qui a les cheveux roux ? se demanda Kristoff en regardant la liste des candidats.

\- Je dois vous laisser les gars, dit le médium. J'ai le départ de ma course dans trente minutes.

\- Heureusement que la consultation est gratuite, releva Killian.

* * *

Comme il l'avait promis à Regina, Robin réunit les Joyeux Compagnons chez Arthur.

\- Les gars, il faut tous voter pour Arthur afin qu'Hades et Hyde aient le moins de voix possibles, expliqua le jardinier.

\- Kathryn veut qu'on donne notre voix à Milah, se plaignit David.

\- Remplis le bulletin à sa place, répondit Arthur comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Elle veut le faire…

\- Killian, tu vas voter pour moi ou pour une de tes meufs ? demanda Arthur qui ignora David.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je me tâte.

\- Emma est très populaire chez les filles, ajouta Anton. Elles vont toutes voter pour elle. Dorothy, Ruby, Ariel, Mulan.

\- Je vais essayer de convaincre mon frère, proposa Killian.

\- Et toi Philip ? Tu vas voter pour qui ? demanda Robin.

\- Arthur, mais il faut qu'Aurore soit d'accord.

\- Vous êtes tous des soumis ! se plaignit Killian. D'abord Kristoff, puis David et maintenant toi.

\- Bah on en rediscutera quand tu seras marié, répondit David. Car que tu choisisses Emma ou Milah, tu vas te transformer en gentil toutou.

\- Jamais ! Je suis un pirate libre !

* * *

Emma vaquait à ses occupations et ne se préoccupait pas du tout de l'élection. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'investir là-dedans. Rien que le fait de s'imaginer un soir par mois chez Gold entourée de Granny et de Regina lui donnait de l'urticaire. Non, Emma était une femme d'action et de terrain. Mais sans s'en douter, son fils avait réussi à convaincre la pro des manifestations Merida de réunir ses fidèles acolytes et à organiser la campagne de la blonde. C'est sans difficulté que Ruby, Ariel, Dorothy, Anna et Elsa acceptèrent de faire du porte à porte. En moins d'une journée, elles réussirent à intéresser de nombreux habitants. Néanmoins, certains redoutaient qu'Emma s'efface face aux pouvoirs de Regina et de Gold comme Granny.

\- Si tout le monde tient parole, il y aura vingt votes pour Emma, annonça Merida.

\- Est-ce assez pour gagner ? demanda Ruby.

\- Je pense que oui, à moins que quelqu'un d'autre fasse mieux.

\- J'ai entendu que les mecs essayaient de convaincre tout le monde de voter pour Arthur, dit Ariel. Si Hyde ou Hades fait pareil, on peut perdre.

\- Alors il faut convaincre les mecs de voter pour Emma, répondit Merida.

\- Je peux demander à ma mère, proposa Henry. Peut-être qu'elle sait pour qui les méchants vont voter.

\- Henry, il n'y a pas de méchants, ajouta Anna. Il n'y a que des gentils.

\- Des gentils voleurs de culottes… se plaignit Dorothy.

* * *

Les Queens of Darkness étaient réunies chez Maléfique autour d'un verre de Martini. La pharmacienne comptait beaucoup sur leur soutien et espérait qu'elles arrivent à convaincre d'autres habitants de voter pour elle.

\- Qu'a-t-on en échange si on te fournit des voix ? demanda Ursula.

\- Ma gratitude.

\- Hum… ce n'est pas suffisant.

\- Bien, lâcha la grande blonde aux lèvres pulpeuses. Que veux-tu ?

\- Je veux une place de parking plus proche de l'entrée de la Forêt Enchantée car j'en ai marre de me péter le dos en portant mes courses.

\- Accordé.

Cruella faisait tourner une de ses bagues en diamant autour de son doigt en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait demander contre le vote de James.

\- Je veux avoir un accès illimité aux machines à laver.

\- Je ne pourrais rien y faire. C'est dans la charte de l'immeuble. Le couvre-feu est à 22h, rappela Maléfique.

\- Qui t'as dit que je voulais faire des lessives ?

\- Bon d'accord. Tant que tu ne fais pas de bruit.

\- Ça dépendra de James.

Maléfique crut qu'elle allait vomir en saisissant enfin la raison de sa demande.

* * *

Très confiant, Mr Hyde envoya à Cora son dépliant contenant tout son programme électoral afin qu'elle l'imprime et le distribue. Sur la couverture, il y avait une photo de lui, bombant légèrement le torse et relevant le menton de manière triomphale. Son slogan était sans équivoque : « Du sérieux, de la force, de l'audace. Votez Hyde ». Cora passa encore commande pour des amuses-bouches, des bonbons aux couleurs du candidat et des serviettes assorties. Tous les habitants de la copropriété était invité à prendre un verre dans le jardin afin de faire connaissance avec le maire de la ville.

\- Mais pour qui se prend-t-il celui-là ? se plaignit Merida. Il est déjà maire de la ville et il veut encore s'occuper de nous.

\- Ne te prends pas le choux, rassura Ruby. C'est une idée des Mills. Mais personne ne va voter pour ce misogyne.

\- Et si on allait confronter ses idées à celles d'Emma ? proposa Ariel.

\- Bonne idée !

Dans le jardin, deux tables couvertes de nappes blanches et agrémentées de douceurs et d'amuses-bouches attendaient les habitants. Mr Hyde avait revêtu son plus beau costume et Cora portait sa robe rouge la plus moulante. De loin, ils ressemblaient à un couple de vampires ayant traversé les âges.

\- Tiens, voilà mes électrices, releva le maire en les voyant approcher.

\- Elles ne vont pas résister à ton charme et tes idées brillantes, murmura Cora aussi excitée qu'une gamine de dix ans rencontrant ses idoles.

\- Bonjour mes dames, dit Hyde. Venez prendre un verre de l'amitié.

\- L'amitié ? répéta Merida. Puis-je être amie avec quelqu'un qui méprise les femmes ?

\- Vous n'avez pas encore digéré l'échec des négociations au sujet de l'égalité des salaires. Mais ici, nous ne sont pas là pour parler des affaires de la ville, mais bien de Storybrooke.

\- Quel est votre programme ? demanda la rouquine en croisant les bras.

\- D'abord, je veux de la transparence. Dans les comptes, dans les décisions. Tout. Puis, je propose que les habitants votent à chaque sujet les concernant.

\- Oh… plus de démocratie, releva la militante féministe. C'est drôle, mais j'ai de la peine à le croire.

\- Pourtant, je peux vous assurer qu'il y aura du changement.

\- Mais vous êtes le maire, releva Ariel. Aurez-vous du temps pour nous ?

\- On trouve toujours du temps. J'irai une fois de moins par mois au club de cigares, dit-il en riant.

\- Cet homme est incroyable ! s'exclama Lady Tremaine. Que de charme ! Que d'audace !

\- Oui, mais il n'est pas tellement présent, rappela Merida. Alors qu'Emma, elle est toujours disponible pour vous écouter. Elle fait tout pour vous aider et rapporte les problèmes au conseil. Si elle est élue, elle pourra directement agir. Jamais la vie à Storybrooke ne sera aussi agréable. D'ailleurs, tout va mieux depuis que le voleur de culottes a été arrêté.

\- Cette histoire est ridicule, dit Cora. Ce n'était qu'une blague d'une personne qui s'ennuyait.

\- Les victimes n'ont pas ri à ses blagues, intervint Ruby. Emma n'était pas une victime mais elle a pris ce problème au sérieux.

\- J'en ferai de même quand je serai élu, conclut Hyde.

Avant que Merida ne devienne dangereuse, ses amies la ramenèrent à l'intérieur.

Ni vu, ni connu, Peter s'approcha de la table et vola un cupcake. Mais une ombre lui fit lever les yeux.

\- J'espère que tu voteras pour la bonne personne, dit Hyde très sérieusement.

\- Ai-je le choix ?

\- A toi de voir, répondit le maire en réajustant son haut de forme. Veux-tu conserver ton appartement ?

Hyde prit une pâtisserie et la donna à l'adolescent.

\- Veilles à ce que Felix vote pour moi.

\- A vos ordres, maître.

* * *

De leur côté, Tink et Milah décorèrent des cupcakes qu'elles allaient distribuer aux habitants afin de les séduire. Milah n'était pas la femme la plus populaire des immeubles mais elle possédait un atout non négligeable : elle n'avait pas peur d'affronter Gold. Leurs joutes verbales étaient d'ailleurs devenues l'un des sujets de discussions préférés des ménagères désespérées. Ingrid se laissa charmer et promit de prendre les arguments de sa voisine en considération au moment de glisser son bulletin dans l'urne. Peter accepta également à condition qu'elle lui livre des cupcakes tous les deux jours pendant une année.

\- C'est du chantage ! Je ne le tolérerai plus entre ces murs !

\- Ça, c'est une promesse électorale, releva Tink.

\- Si c'est comme ça, je ne voterai pas pour toi ! répondit l'adolescent en fermant la porte.

Même si elle se doutait qu'il voterait pour elle, Milah préféra s'assurer que son Killy Chou ne vote pas pour Emma. Le pirate ouvrit sa porte et ne fit pas surpris de la voir avec des pâtisseries dans les bras.

\- Oh Milah. Tu tombes à pic. Je me demandais pour qui j'allais voter.

\- Ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps. Vote pour moi et je te promets qu'on aura notre vengeance sur le Crocodile.

\- C'est un argument très convainquant, dit le beau brun en prenant une friandise.

\- J'ai ton vote ?

\- Arthur m'a promis une nouvelle chaîne hi-fi et Emma…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu penses voter pour cette garce ?

\- Elle aime les sorties en mer, rappela Killian.

\- Hein ? Mais moi aussi je les aime. Et je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais voter pour Hades comme ça je ne froisserai personne, annonça-t-il avant de refermer sa porte.

Après cette déconvenue, elles furent accueillies chaleureusement par Merlin. Le médium les installa autour de sa boule de cristal et prédit la victoire écrasante de la noiraude.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit ! jubila la petite blonde.

* * *

Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant que les membres du conseil ouvrent l'urne et comptent les votent. Tous les coups étaient permis. Hades était venu avec son corbillard et proposait des tours du quartier en cercueil pour les enfants. Zelena promettait qu'Hades et Regina travailleraient main dans la main pour que la vie des habitants soit « mémorable ». Néanmoins, ses arguments faisaient plus fuir les électeurs plutôt que de les rassembler. Hyde jouait beaucoup sur sa notoriété et n'avait pas jugé bon de passer les dernières heures à convaincre « la populace ». C'était Cora qui s'en chargeait. A chaque fois qu'un habitant traversait la pelouse, elle lui courait après pour lui réciter le discours du maire. Les Teams Arthur et Emma préféraient frapper aux portes des indécis.

\- S'il te plaît Kathryn, insista Arthur. Laisse David voter. Je te jure qu'avec moi, tout va changer.

\- Trop tard, répondit-elle. On a déjà voté.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Le vote est anonyme !

Maléfique comptait sur l'influence de Gold et sur ses amies pour convaincre les habitants. Malgré l'intérêt pour le poste, la pharmacienne n'arrivait pas à vaincre sa timidité pour aller rencontrer les électeurs. Elle décida de faire sa lessive et espéra tomber sur quelques personnes à convaincre. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva au sous-sol et vit qui sortait son linge de l'autre machine, elle poussa un soupire de déception.

\- J'ai déjà voté, _dearie_.

\- Pour moi au moins ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je tiens toujours parole, rappela Gold. Combien de personnes as-tu convaincues ?

\- Trois, peut-être quatre. Et toi ?

\- Vu le peu de temps que j'ai eu, deux personnes.

\- Qui ? demanda-t-elle par curiosité.

\- Dove, mon homme de main et Ginger.

\- L'aveugle ? Tu t'es au moins assuré qu'elle coche la bonne case ?

\- Au moins tu vois de qui il s'agit. C'est très important de connaître les habitants. Et oui, j'ai supervisé son vote.

\- Et Belle ?

\- Belle est une jeune femme qui a ses propres opinions, expliqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas pour qui elle a voté.

\- Mais tu lui as parlé de moi ?

\- Je lui en ai glissé un mot.

* * *

A 21 heures, les trois membres du conseil et les six candidats étaient réunis chez Gold afin de découvrir le résultat des votes des Storybrookiens. Afin qu'aucune irrégularité ne soit commise, Merida et Blue veillaient au grain. Pendant ce temps, les candidats attendaient patiemment dans un petit salon à boire du jus d'orange et manger des petits biscuits. Emma se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Hyde était détendu et peaufinait son discours de victoire. Milah échangeait avec Tink sur Whatsapp. Hades se faisait des selfies en montrant ses dents. Maléfique avait les jambes croisées et observait les œuvres d'art pendant qu'Arthur engloutissait les biscuits à la cacahuète les uns après les autres.

L'urne fut ouverte et renversée sur la table de la salle à manger. Six tas furent créés et très rapidement, certains candidats se détachèrent. Regina ne put se retenir de jubiler en voyant que Hyde était distancé. Et Gold sourit en constatant que le tas de Milah n'augmentait presque pas.

\- On dirait que les carottes sont cuites pour Hades, dit Granny après une dizaine de minutes.

\- Je suis déçue, dit Blue qui avait voté pour le croquemort.

\- Ma chère Regina, commença Gold, je crois que tes deux poulains ont perdu.

La gérante avait du mal à dissimuler sa joie. Le plan de Robin avait réussi. Le tas d'Arthur ne faisait que d'augmenter. Mais elle perdit son sourire en voyant que celui d'Emma était aussi important. Juste derrière, Maléfique tentait de raccrocher les wagons.

Blue et Merida vérifièrent que tous les bulletins se trouvaient sur les bons tas et qu'aucun habitant n'avait glissé de faux dans l'urne. A la fin du comptage, les deux femmes étaient prêtes à annoncer les résultats. Les six candidats furent appelés et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et le canapé.

\- Les deux nouveaux membres du conseil sont, commença Blue comme si elle présentait le résultat de Miss America, avec respectivement seize et treize voix…

\- Allez, accouche, se plaignit Milah.

\- Moi ? murmura Hyde.

\- Emma et Arthur !

\- Yes ! sauta de joie Arthur.

\- Et merde… marmonna Emma qui pensait avoir évité cette nouvelle tâche.

\- Non ! C'est injuste ! se plaignit Hades.

\- Tu n'as que quatre voix, dit Merida. Donc il n'y a pas photo.

\- Je demande un recomptage ! exigea Hyde qui ne comprenait pas comment il n'avait pas pu être élu.

\- Les votes ont déjà été recompté, répondit sèchement Regina.

Maléfique s'approcha de Gold.

\- Tu m'avais promis, murmura-t-elle.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec si peu de temps. Si tu avais convaincu quatre personnes de plus, c'est toi qui aurais rejoint le conseil.

\- Alors je vais te dénoncer.

\- Très bien, fais-le. Mais je ne vais pas me gêner pour dire que c'est toi qui m'as fourni le somnifère.

\- Grrrr…

La pharmacienne quitta l'appartement du propriétaire d'une humeur noire. En ouvrant sa porte, elle trouva Cruella, James, Ursula, Lily, Jefferson et Grace dans son salon. Des banderoles « Mal est la meilleure » étaient accrochées à ses rideaux et des ballons décoraient toute la pièce.

\- Alors ? Tu es élue ? demanda Ursula.

\- A ton avis ? Sers-moi un verre de quelque chose de bien fort.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, encore un chapitre qui se termine. Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? N'hésitez pas à le dire dans un petit commentaire :)**_


	28. Chapitre 28

**Hello les Oncers!  
Tout d'abord, je voulais vous souhaiter une excellente nouvelle année, pleine de bonheur. Ensuite, je tenais à vous remercier. Les 12.000 vues ont été franchies! C'est tout bonnement incroyable pour cette fic qui au départ, n'était qu'une blague. Nous en sommes à 99 commentaires, qui signera le 100ème?  
Voici donc le premier chapitre de 2017. C'est un chapitre classique, sans thème particulier. On retrouve une ribambelle de persos, plutôt secondaires car les principaux ont pris un peu trop de place dans le chapitre précédent. Les enfants tiendront un rôle important tout au long de ce chapitre. Je n'en dit pas plus et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Les vieux, stop au grignotage, un projet utopique**

\- Papa ? demanda Bae qui faisait ses devoirs.

\- Oui.

\- A quel âge est-on vieux ?

\- Cette notion est toute relative et dépend des situations.

\- Faut avoir les cheveux gris et des rides ?

\- Certaines personnes ont des rides à vingt ans, expliqua Gold. Et pourtant, elles sont encore jeunes. Pour les cheveux gris, c'est pareil. Certains en ont à trente ans alors que d'autres n'en ont pas avant soixante. Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu aux vieux ?

\- C'est pour un devoir, expliqua le jeune garçon. Est-ce que toi t'es vieux ?

\- Je n'ai certes plus vingt ans, mais je ne me considère pas comme vieux. Du moins pas encore.

\- Qui est vieux à Storybrooke ?

\- Granny est la plus âgée. Mais elle n'a pas encore l'âge de la retraite. Non, attends. Le grand-père d'Henry est peut-être bien le plus âgé. Marco est aussi proche de la retraite. Et Lady Tremaine n'est plus toute jeune non plus.

\- Merci papa ! dit Bae en sortant de table et se précipitant dans l'ascenseur pour retrouver Henry.

Le fils d'Emma et Regina attendait sur un banc de la place de jeux avec Violet et Morraine.

\- J'ai la liste ! annonça Bae tout excité.

\- Trop cool ! s'exclama Henry.

\- Qui sont les vieux ? demanda Violet.

\- Granny, grand-père Henry, Marco et Lady Tremaine.

\- Je croyais qu'Ingrid était vieille… murmura Morraine. Elle a les cheveux tout blancs et a plus de rides qu'une vieille pomme.

\- En parlant de pomme, dit Henry, je crois qu'on peut rajouter grand-mère Cora.

\- Bae, on peut aussi ajouter ton père, avoua Morraine.

\- Il a plus vingt ans, mais il n'est pas vieux ! protesta-t-il. Il me l'a dit.

\- Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda Violet.

\- On se partage le devoir, dit Henry en sortant le papier que Mary Margaret leur avait donné.

* * *

Comme chaque samedi matin, Gaston faisait transpirer ses voisines dans le jardin au son d'une musique entraînante.

\- Allez, un peu de nerfs ! On lève les bras, on écarte les jambes et on referme. Hop, hop, hop.

Dans les rangs, Anna avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Son visage était cramoisi et elle souffrait beaucoup. Marian était à deux doigts de rendre son petit déjeuner et Milah sentait que tous ses muscles, même ceux qu'elle ignorait qu'elle avait, lui faisait mal. Tink faisait tout son possible pour suivre le rythme et Ingrid ne forçait pas trop car elle redoutait les courbatures. Quant à Dorothy, tout lui semblait facile. Il n'y avait même pas une seule goutte de sueur sur son corps parfaitement sculpté !

\- Et voilà mesdames, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, annonça le prof de sport en voyant la moitié de ses participantes s'échouer comme des baleines dans le gazon.

\- Enfin ! souffla Anna.

\- J'ai fait du thé glacé, proposa Ruby en pointant sa terrasse du doigt.

Ni une, ni deux, toute la bande de copines s'affala sur les chaises de la grande brune, tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

\- Mais comment fais-tu ? demanda Ariel à Dorothy qui terminait sa séance avec des étirements.

\- Je m'entraîne tous les jours depuis que j'ai fait l'armée.

\- Toi ? Tu as fait l'armée ? demanda la rouquine toute étonnée.

\- Il y avait plein de beaux garçons ? demanda Anna avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Euh… je me fous des mecs. Je ne suis pas de ce bord-là et en plus, la plupart n'était que de gros machos sans cervelle.

* * *

Le samedi était le jour le plus animé de la semaine au supermarché. Neal ne chômait jamais ou presque. En tant qu'agent de sécurité, il contrôlait les sacs des clients afin de s'assurer que personne ne soit armé, courait au rayon électronique à chaque fois que quelqu'un débranchait un appareil ou appelait les parents lorsqu'un môme volait des sucreries.

Neal se dit que le destin avait une drôle de manière de se manifester. Lui qui avait été pendant de longues années un voleur à la sauvette, se retrouvait dans le rôle opposé. Aucun petit voleur n'arrivait à se justifier face à lui. Il n'y avait pas « quelqu'un a dû glisser ce parfum dans mon sac » qui tenait. Néanmoins, il lui arrivait d'avoir pitié de ceux qui volaient des pommes ou des petits pains au lait.

Vers 15h, une jeune fille tout de noir vêtue, passa les caisses en courant et se rua dans le parking. Ni une, ni deux, Neal se mit à sa poursuite. La jeune fille changea de coursive mais ne semblait pas vouloir monter à bord d'une voiture. Lorsqu'il vit le bus arriver, Neal se donna un coup de cravache imaginaire et rattrapa la fille. Il sauta et la plaqua dans le gazon entre le parking et le trottoir.

\- Mais lâche-moi sale brute ! se plaignit-elle.

\- Ma jolie, ça ne se fait pas de voler.

\- Je vole car j'ai faim.

Neal prit son sac et le vida dans l'herbe.

\- Tu manges du parfum, de la crème antirides et des briquets ?

\- Bon, ça va.

Mais soudain, en la regardant de plus prêt, Neal eut un choc. C'était une de ses voisines !

\- Lily ?

\- Ouais bah quoi ? T'as jamais volé deux-trois bricoles ?

\- Si, mais…

\- Regarde, ça t'as pas empêché de devenir flic.

\- Agent de sécurité, corrigea-t-il. Allez, viens. On va enregistrer le vol.

\- S'il te plaît, ne le fait pas… je vais être dans la merde. Je risque de perdre mon appartement. Laisse-moi partir avec ces trucs que je vais revendre au marché noir. Tu peux bien comprendre ?

Elle le regardait avec des yeux larmoyants. Comment pouvait-il résister ? Il y a quelques années, c'était lui qui était dans cette situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne si je te laisse partir ?

\- Un sandwich ? Tu aimes la moutarde forte ?

\- Okay. Marché conclu. Mais ne vole plus jamais.

\- Promis, dit-elle en remettant les objets dans son sac.

* * *

Lady Tremaine rentrait de ville avec un sac rempli de courses. La voyant se pencher dangereusement sur la gauche, Violet accourut et proposa de porter son sac jusque chez elle afin de lui éviter un lumbago.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part, petite. Mais je n'ai rien demandé.

\- C'est normal d'aider les vieilles personnes, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Vieille ? Cette gamine venait de la traiter de vieille ? Elle avait de la chance ne de pas être sa fille ou sa servante car elle se serait pris des coups de bâton !

Au sous-sol de la Forêt Enchantée, Henry trouva Granny et proposa de récurer la buanderie à sa place car comme le manche était trop court, elle devenait bossue.

\- C'est ta mère qui t'as puni ? demanda la concierge.

\- Non, mais j'ai trouvé normal d'aider une personne âgée.

\- Âgée ? Tu crois que je suis mûre pour la maison de retraite ? s'emporta-t-elle. Fiche-moi le camp !

Henry remonta en trombe et alla sonner chez ses grands-parents. C'est Henry qui lui ouvrit et fut tout content de la visite de son petit-fils.

\- Salut grand-père. Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? Pour faire la vaisselle, raccommoder tes chaussettes ou accrocher un tableau.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Oh oui. Tu pourrais m'aider à arracher les plantes sèches sur le balcon et les descendre au container à compost.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait ! annonça le jeune garçon en enfilant les gants de jardin.

Morraine se rendit chez Marco qui était en train de poncer un cheval de bois pour l'enfant d'Aurore et Philip.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais vous aider ? demanda la petite fille.

Heureux de voir que sa passion pour le travail manuel pouvait intéresser une jeune personne enthousiasma l'artisan. Il sortit un papier de verre et lui montra comment donner vie à ce cheval en le caressant. Morraine était très heureuse car à l'école, elle avait toujours adoré les bricolages. L'hiver précédent, elle avait fabriqué un pied pour le sapin de Noël.

De son côté, Bae se rendit dans la boutique de son père, lui demandant s'il pouvait l'aider.

\- Tu peux passer le balai.

\- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus intéressant à me faire faire, se plaignit son fils. J'ai passé le balai tout l'été.

Gold s'arrêta quelques secondes et parcourut son arrière boutique du regard.

\- Et si tu me montrais comment réparer une montre à gousset ? demanda Bae et voyant l'objet qu'il tentait de réparer, poser sur sa table.

\- D'accord, assieds-toi et écoute-moi bien. C'est un travail de précision.

* * *

Cruella était aux anges. Elle franchit le portail de Storybrooke en hurlant comme une folle. Robin qui taillait la haie se demandait bien quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Ursula qui sortait de la Forêt Enchantée roula des yeux en voyant sa copine lui foncer dessus.

\- Ça y est ? T'as gagné au loto ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Encore mieux que ça !

\- Tu vas épouser un millionnaire ? devina Ursula.

\- J'ai mon diplôme de barmaid !

\- Bravo, tu as donc décroché l'autorisation de te saouler professionnellement.

\- Espèce de rabat joie ! se plaignit Cruella. Faut réunir Zelena et Maléfique ! J'ai une idée d'enfer à leur dire.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, les Queens of Darkness ainsi que James étaient installés dans le salon de l'amatrice de fourrure.

\- J'espère que tu ne nous as pas dérangées pour nous dire que tu avais enfin réussi à passer ton examen, râla Maléfique.

\- Tu vas te marier avec James ? demanda Zelena en voyant dans quel état d'euphorie se trouvait son amie.

\- Ah oui ? demanda James.

\- Non, non, non, répondit Cruella. Je compte ouvrir mon propre bar à cocktails !

\- C'est pas vrai, se plaignit Maléfique.

\- C'est génial ! congratula Zelena en lui sautant au cou, suivie de James.

Une fois que tout le monde avait regagné sa place, Cruelle leur fit une démonstration. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle savait manier le shaker !

\- Le Granny, c'est nul, expliqua Curella. Le seul cocktail que tu peux avoir, c'est un milkshake à la fraise.

\- Il y a des bars en ville, dit Ursula.

\- Je crois qu'ils font des cocktails au bar-restaurant hawaïen, ajouta Maléfique.

\- Oui, mais il n'y a pas de bar à cocktails chics. Il n'y a que des bars pour les alcooliques. Et près de Storybrooke, il n'y a que le Rabbit Hole et le Granny. La concurrence est donc inexistante. Mon idée est d'ouvrir un bar chic tout près d'ici où les habitants du quartier pourraient se détendre dans une ambiance launge.

\- Et tu vas tout gérer toute seule ? demanda Maléfique qui connaissait bien les difficultés de s'occuper de toutes les tâches d'un commerce.

\- Je compte sur vous ! dit Cruella en ouvrant les bras.

\- Euh… je bosse à l'aquarium, rappela Ursula.

\- Je t'offre un job de rêve, répondit Cruella. Tu prendras les commandes et débarrasseras les tables. Tous les pourboires seront à toi. Zelena, je te vois bien apporter les commandes aux clients assis aux tables. Toi James, je pense que tu ferais un excellent DJ.

\- Et moi ? demanda Maléfique redoutant la réponse.

\- Toi, tu gères le pognon, les factures, les impôts, tous les trucs chiants dont je ne comprends rien. Et pendant ce temps, je ferai les cocktails et discuterai avec les beaux mecs accoudés au bar.

\- Mouais… répondit la pharmacienne. Je fais déjà des journées de huit à dix heures. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes utopies.

\- Mes utopies ? D'ici un an, le bar « d'Enfer » sera l'endroit le plus branché de la ville et tous mes employés seront riches.

\- J'adore le nom ! dit Zelena. Si tu as besoin d'éléments de déco morbides, n'hésite pas à demander à Had.

\- Alors ? Qui se lance dans l'aventure ?

\- Ce sera sans moi, dit Maléfique en se levant.

\- Faut que je réfléchisse, avoua Ursula qui n'osait pas refuser.

\- Moi je suis pour ! s'exclama James.

\- Je vais en parler à Had, répondit Zelena.

Déçue par la réaction de ses amies, Cruella bu la fin de sa préparation cul-sec et compta sur James pour lui faire tout oublier.

* * *

Anna avait réussi, après avoir beaucoup insisté, à entraîner Kristoff en ville pour faire du shopping. Son fiancé lui expliqua qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Alors Anna décida de partir à la recherche de bonnes affaires pour elle-même.

\- Mais Anna, regarde ton armoire. Elle déborde ! Tu ranges déjà tes tops à côté de mes t-shirts.

\- Regarde comme ce pull avec ce bonhomme de neige qui boit du sirop est mignon.

\- Il est un peu… spécial. Tu as déjà trois pulls avec des bonshommes de neige, rappela-t-il.

\- Tu as raison ! Allons voir les robes.

Anna prit quatre robes dans la boutique et se rua dans la cabine.

\- Kristoff ! appela-t-elle, la tête enroulée dans le rideau.

\- Oui, trésor.

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour fermer la fermeture éclair.

Elle se tourna et il tira sur la fermeture. Mais elle paraissait coincée. Impossible de la faire monter plus haut.

\- Tu es sûre que tu as pris la bonne taille ?

\- Kristoff ! Dis tout de suite que je suis grosse !

\- Peut-être que cette robe est taillée petite. Essaye l'autre.

Après s'être contorsionnée dans tous les sens, Anna dut à nouveau demander l'aide de son fiancé.

\- Tu devrais arrêter les cookies au chocolat et les chips aux cacahuètes.

\- Tu recommences ! s'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

\- Anna, ça se voit que tu n'entres plus dans ces robes. Prends la taille au-dessus.

\- Mais tu m'aimeras toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, rassura-t-il. Tant que tu ne dépasses pas une certaine taille.

Vexée, Anna se rhabilla et décida qu'elle ne grignoterait plus entre les repas.

* * *

Lundi matin, Mary Margaret demanda à ses élèves ce qu'ils avaient faits pour aider des personnes âgées et ce qu'ils avaient ressentis.

\- J'ai adoré ! avoua Morraine. Je crois que je vais devenir charpentier. J'adore l'odeur du bois. Et Marco est vraiment trop gentil.

\- Bravo Morraine, félicita la maîtresse. La transmission de savoir est très importante. Au cours de notre vie, nous apprenons plein de choses. Mais si nous ne prenons pas garde, tout ce savoir se perd à notre mort. De nombreuses personnes n'osent pas demander aux plus jeunes s'ils sont intéressés d'apprendre, comme ici à travailler le bois. C'est donc aussi à vous de leur demander de vous apprendre, de partager.

\- J'ai juste porté les courses d'une vieille dame et elle m'a fichu dehors, se plaignit Violet.

\- Il ne faut pas abandonner, répondit Mary Margaret. Elle s'est peut-être comportée ainsi car elle s'est sentie…

\- Vieille ? ajouta Bae et toute la classe pouffa de rire.

\- Eh… oui. En quelque sorte. Pour certaines personnes, il est difficile d'avouer qu'elles ne sont plus toute jeune.

Le rose montait aux joues de la maîtresse quelque peu embarrassée par la situation.

\- Violet, il ne faut pas abandonner. Cette dame a peut-être plus besoin de ton aide que ce qu'elle croit.

\- Et toi Henry ? Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- J'ai aidé grand-père à arracher les plantes mortes de son jardin.

\- C'est bien. Et toi Baelfire ?

Soudain, le jeune garçon se sentit embarrassé. Il hésitait entre dire un mensonge, dire qu'il n'avait rien fait ou dire la vérité. Mais avouer ce qu'il avait fait, voulait dire que son père était vieux.

\- Je… euh…

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai aidé… quelqu'un… a…

\- Vas-y. N'aies pas peur.

\- J'ai appris à réparer une montre, lâcha-t-il.

\- Avec ton père ? demanda Henry.

Bae voulut se cacher sous la table et clouer la langue de son ami sur la table. Même sans qu'il avoue, tout le monde avait compris qui il avait aidé et certains en rirent. En rentrant chez lui, il s'assit lourdement et lançait ses devoirs sur la table.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Gold.

\- J'ai dit à tout le monde que t'étais vieux… pardon.

Son père prit place à côté de lui et lui frotta le dos.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais, dans le fond… ce n'est pas un mensonge. Allez, sèche-moi cette larme et fais-moi un câlin.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, c'est terminé pour l'instant. Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire :)**_


	29. Chapitre 29

**Hello les Oncers!  
Voici la suite des aventures rocambolesques des habitants de Storybrooke. Emma découvre enfin ce que trafique Killian, Mr Hyde n'apprécie de ne pas avoir été élu au conseil de Storybrooke, rien ne va plus chez les Nolan, Zelena est plus folle que jamais, Gold cherche un petit cadeau pour Belle et Lucifer décide d'animer un peu la copro. Et pour la première fois, nous allons avoir une scène... Snowing!  
Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : La vie presque normale des habitants de Storybrooke**

Depuis son élection au sein du conseil de Storybrooke, Emma n'avait pas arrêté d'enregistrer toutes les plaintes et les demandes possibles et imaginables. Certains la prenaient pour la mère Noël ! C'est ainsi qu'elle demanda poliment à Whale d'installer son laboratoire de chimie dans son appartement à la seule condition qu'il n'utilise pas de produits dangereux plutôt que de réquisitionner le local à tondeuses. Si Elsa voulait enseigner la danse classique, elle n'avait qu'à se trouver une salle appropriée en ville tout comme Marco qui aurait voulu pouvoir couper du bois dans les parties communes. Et pour couronner le tout, le chat que Milah lui avait offert pour sa pendaison de crémaillère lui avait lacéré sa veste en cuir rouge abandonnée sur le canapé, car la blonde avait oublié de lui nettoyer sa caisse.

Cet après-midi-là, Killian l'avait emmenée à bord de son bateau pour lui changer les idées avant qu'elle ne frappe quelqu'un. Il avait apporté du rhum, des chips aux crevettes et des grilled cheese de chez Granny. Quoi de mieux pour adoucir une femme en ébullition !

\- Tu n'es pas un pêcheur, ni un tour opérateur, constata Emma. Que fais-tu vraiment avec ton bateau ?

\- Je navigue, Swan ! avoua-t-il en écartant les bras, laissant l'air marin lui soulever les cheveux.

\- Ça, je l'avais bien compris. Mais si tu naviguais juste pour le plaisir, tu aurais un voilier ou un hors-bord, pas un vieux…

\- Rafiot ? Allez, Swan. N'ai pas peur d'exprimer le fond de ta pensée.

\- Oui, je me le demande. C'est comme ce que tu fais à Storybrooke.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda-t-il en lui servant un verre de rhum.

\- Tu espionnes Kathryn avec ta vieille longue vue, dit Emma en croisant les bras. Tu as une bonne explication.

\- Kathryn ? Mais jamais je ne l'ai espionnée !

\- Donc, elle ment.

\- Ce n'est pas elle que j'observe !

\- Alors qui ? Les moineaux ? Les géraniums de Clarke ? Les culottes de Milah ?

Sans un mot, Killan entra dans la cabine et en ressortit avec un de ses calepins.

\- Swan, je suis ornithologue.

\- Un orni quoi ?

\- J'observe et j'étudie les oiseaux ou plus particulièrement les mouettes. Je note tous leurs faits et gestes. Et sur le toit de Neverland, un couple y a fait son nid. J'observe donc comment leur petite colonie se comporte et se développe.

Emma avait perdu sa voix. Aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Mais tu restes ma mouette préférée, confia-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Arrête tout de suite le rhum ! Je ne crie pas et je n'emmerde pas tout le monde.

\- Non, mais tu es attachante et tu chantes comme une mouette.

\- Ramène-moi au port, exigea-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Si on allait plutôt voir le petit îlot où elles se rassemblent ? Tu verras, on dirait le Facebook des mouettes. Il y a tellement de cris, comparables à la mise à jour de statuts et à la publication de photos, que tu te sens vite perdu dans leur monde.

\- Je sais très bien me servir de Facebook. Et il suffit d'avoir quelques amis. Pas des centaines.

\- Alors je dois être très populaire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Sans déc ? T'as un compte Facebook ?

\- Oui, ma jolie. Et je peux te dire que j'ai 643 amis.

\- Et combien de vrais amis ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Une dizaine. Les autres sont des relations de travail ou des admiratrices.

\- Tu acceptes des admiratrices comme amies ?

\- Faut croire que mes publications sur les mouettes les intéressent. Ou alors c'est mon corps de rêve.

* * *

Mr Hyde était furieux. Il en voulait à Cora qui n'avait pas rempli sa mission. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de convaincre une vingtaine de personnes de voter pour lui !

\- Pour quelqu'un qui se dit entièrement dévouée, je ne t'ai pas trouvée à la hauteur, chère Cora.

\- Il y a eu un coup monté.

\- Et tu ne l'as pas déjoué ?

\- Les Joyeux Compagnons, lâcha-t-elle. La bande des mecs virils comme ils aiment aussi se faire appeler. Ils ont demandé à tout le monde de voter pour cet idiot d'Arthur. Tout est de la faute de Robin de Locksley.

\- Robin dis-tu.

Hyde se servit un verre de cognac avec deux glaçons.

\- C'est drôle mais la petite serveuse du Granny's m'a dit que l'idée ne venait pas de lui.

\- Alors de qui ?

\- De ta fille.

\- Zelena ?

\- Non, Regina.

Cora était sous le choc. Comment sa fille chérie avait-elle pu comploter avec ce vulgaire jardinier pour s'assurer que Hyde ne soit pas élu au conseil de Storybrooke, ni même Hades ? Elle était fortement déçue. Mais d'un autre côté, elle admirait son côté stratège. Elle avait de qui tenir !

\- Je veux faire partie du conseil.

\- Et comment pourrais-je le faire ? demanda la secrétaire.

\- Tu sais être perspicace. Tu sauras convaincre ta fille.

\- Elle n'a pas les pleins pouvoirs et maintenant, ils sont cinq.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te licencie de la mairie pour avoir omis de me dire pourquoi tu avais été virée du lycée ? Et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas parce que tu étais une horrible prof d'histoire-géo.

\- Mais… comment…

Elle était sous le choc. Comment avait-il réussi à connaître ce secret que même son mari ignorait.

\- Être maire à certains avantages. Dont l'accès aux archives les plus secrètes.

\- Je parlerai à Regina, promit-elle.

\- Très bien. Et maintenant, vas me photocopier tous les dossiers de candidature pour l'aménagement des vieux entrepôts. Ensuite, vas au pressing récupérer mes chemises. Et pour terminer, tu colleras des timbres sur toutes mes lettres de demande de soutien.

\- Mais il est 15h30, se plaignit elle.

\- Il te reste quarante-cinq minutes avant que les bureaux ne ferment. Je sais que tu peux le faire. A moins que…

\- J'y vais, répondit-elle en quittant son bureau.

* * *

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à trouver Robin au bar, Regina tomba sur Emma qui faisait tourner un verre de liquide ambré entre ses doigts.

\- Dure journée ? demanda la géante en prenant place à côté d'elle.

\- Killian me prend pour une mouette.

La noiraude eut bien du mal à retenir son petit rire.

\- Traite-le de pirate de baignoire, dit Regina. Milah m'a dit qu'il détestait ce surnom.

\- Bon, j'ai au moins résolu un mystère. Il n'espionne pas Kathryn mais note le comportement des mouettes qui nichent sur le toit.

\- Finalement, tu n'es pas si inutile que ça, avoua Regina.

\- Et de ton côté ? Quoi de neuf ?

\- Je cherche le moyen de me débarrasser de Peter.

\- Peter ? A cause de cette histoire de vol de culottes ?

\- Tant qu'il sera là, mon père aura une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

\- Je sais que tu trouveras, réconforta Emma. Au fond de ce verre ou plus tard.

* * *

Sidney Glass était dans les locaux du journal local à fixer son écran depuis une demi-heure. Il sentait que sa vessie lui lançait des signaux d'alerte, mais comment quitter des yeux la belle Regina Mills ? Il croisa les jambes et changea de photo. La noiraude était assise au Granny en train de boire un café et de lire un de ses articles, ses seins à quelques centimètres du papier. Comme il se sentait fier ! C'était comme si elle le caressait.

\- Glass ?

Il sursauta et faillit renverser son café froid sur son clavier.

\- Oui, Madame Bonnefamille ? demanda-t-il nerveusement en ouvrant un autre programme pour cacher la photo volée de Regina.

\- Je vois que vous êtes très occupé, constata-t-elle en voyant son écran.

Il tourna la tête et vit qu'il avait ouvert… le solitaire !

\- Allez donc interviewer le fermier qui a trouvé une truffe de cinq cents grammes. Et soyez de retour avant 17h, car vous devez vous rendre chez Hamsterland pour faire un reportage sur les nouveaux jouets pour rongeurs.

\- Bien madame, dit-il en se levant péniblement.

Sa vessie était sur le point de lâcher.

\- Dépêchez-vous, le photographe vous attend devant l'entrée.

Il prit son trench-coat démodé et descendit les escaliers.

\- Fais chier, je n'ai même pas le temps d'aller pisser, pesta-t-il pour lui-même.

Ça lui apprendra à passer trop de temps avec la belle Regina ! On ne l'y reprendrait plus.

* * *

C'était l'heure de pointe. Comme d'habitude, Granny lançait des obscénités à tous les usagers de la route et usait abondamment du klaxon.

\- Mais pourquoi tous ces vieux vont faire leurs courses maintenant ? se plaignit-elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller ce matin quand il n'y avait personne ?

Ruby qui était sur le siège passager haussa un sourcil.

\- On aurait pu aller demain matin acheter ton détecteur de mouvements, lâcha Ruby.

\- Non, parce qu'il n'y en a plus qu'un en stock d'après leur site Internet.

\- Tu sais utiliser Internet ? s'étonna sa petite fille.

\- Tu me prends pour une vieille ?

\- Non… c'est juste que… ça me surprend. Et d'ailleurs, tu aurais pu leur téléphoner pour qu'ils le mettent de côté.

\- Avance pétasse ! hurla Granny en maltraitant le klaxon. C'est vert !

Dans la voiture devant elle, la conductrice se teignait les ongles.

\- Heu… tante Zelena, dit Henry. C'est vert.

\- Je sais, j'adore cette couleur ! répondit-elle en lui montrant sa manucure toute fraîche.

\- Le feu tricolore est vert. Ça veut dire que tu peux y aller.

Mais soudain, le feu tourna au rouge. C'est à ce moment-ci qu'elle appuya sur la pédale de droite.

\- Mais t'es folle ! hurla-t-il en se cramponnant à la poignée de la porte.

Les voitures qui venaient de la droite et de la gauche plantèrent sur les freins et la klaxonnèrent.

\- Pas de risque, pas de fun, mon neveu ! répondit hystériquement la rouquine en remontant une rue à sens unique.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que Hades a des cercueils trop cools que j'ai déjà envie de mourir, ajouta Henry qui pâlit encore un peu plus lorsqu'elle monta sur le trottoir.

\- Tu devrais arrêter d'écouter tes mères.

\- Mais…

\- Tu veux aller faire du paintball ou je te dépose à l'arrêt de bus ?

\- Paintball !

Zelena faillit renverser une famille sur le parking et se gara dans la place handicapé.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de te parquer là.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai le droit.

Elle sortit un panneau bleu avec une chaise blanche qu'elle déposa sur le tableau de bord.

\- Tu l'as volé ?

\- Non, Had me l'a offert pour mon non-anniversaire. Comme ça je ne n'ai plus de problèmes pour me garer juste à côté de l'entrée.

\- Tu peux marcher aussi depuis les autres places.

\- On en rediscutera quand tu porteras des talons de douze centimètres.

* * *

Milah était inquiète. Baelfire tira la chasse d'eau pour la quatrième fois en moins d'une heure.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en lui mettant la main sur le front lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain.

\- Mais oui, maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que ton père t'as encore fait manger ? Trop de raisin ? Du moût ? Un truc trop gras ? Un yogourt périmé ?

Elle lui posa sa main sur le ventre puis son regard se posa sur ses pantoufles qui étaient détrempées. Elle écarquilla les yeux, se demandant bien ce qui se passait.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je fais une expérience.

\- Une expérience ? s'étonna-t-elle. Quoi comme expérience ? Te laver les pieds dans les toilettes ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Bae, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, dit-elle d'une voix douce en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Je… j'essaie d'aller au Ministère de la Magie.

\- Le quoi ? Bae, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette idée de digue ?

\- Tu vois, tu ne comprends rien ! rétorqua-t-il en se libérant de son étreinte. Je le fais pour toi ! Pour que tu sois heureuse.

\- Je suis heureuse, répondit-elle. Je t'ai toi.

\- Juste trois-quatre jours par semaine.

\- Et il y a Killian aussi.

\- Killian ? Je crois qu'il préfère Emma et ses mouettes. Et je vois bien que tu es triste. La dernière fois qu'il est venu, vous avez presque rien dit et quand je suis allé dans ma chambre, vous vous êtes engueulés. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de magie.

\- Tu sais, chéri, la magie, ça n'existe pas.

\- C'est faux. C'est parce que tu es une adulte que tu n'y crois plus.

\- Imaginons une seconde que ton Ministère existe, commença-t-elle. Pourquoi veux-tu y accéder en tirant la chasse d'eau ?

\- C'est comme ça qu'ils font dans Harry Potter !

\- Harry Potter… encore lui, se plaignit-t-elle. Il est temps qu'on aille à la librairie t'acheter quelque chose de plus intelligent à lire. Allez, mets tes chaussures.

* * *

Rien n'allait plus chez les Nolan. Chaque conversation se terminait en conflit. La nuit précédente, pour la première fois, Kathryn avait jeté son service de mariage à la figure de son mari. Tout y avait passé : les assiettes, les bols, les verres. Même la cloche à fromage.

David lisait tranquillement un magazine sur les animaux quand on sonna à la porte.

\- Vas ouvrir, ordonna Kathryn qui pliait le linge.

\- Je crois que c'est pour toi, répondit-il.

Elle soupira, râlant intérieurement contre le comportement machiste de son mari et se demandant qui pouvait bien la déranger. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle trouva sur son paillasson, un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans, d'un bon mètre huitante, les cheveux bruns coiffés en arrière, les yeux bleu saphir et un sourire charmeur qui tenait un superbe bouquet de fleurs dans les tons lilas, roses et blancs.

\- Ces fleurs sont pour vous Madame Nolan, annonça-t-il de sa voix chantante.

\- Merci beaucoup…

Elle ne put rien dire de plus. Elle était scotchée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! s'exclama-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte.

David n'était pas peu fier. Il fallait dire qu'il avait dû casser sa tirelire pour lui offrir un bouquet aussi gros. Il était heureux de la voir sourire et aimer son cadeau. Il la suivait du regard, attendant qu'elle le remercie. Elle posa les fleurs sur la table de la cuisine et prit la carte. Quand elle vit qui lui offrait les fleurs elle… jeta la carte à la poubelle !

\- Mais Kathryn ! Je croyais que tu aimais mon cadeau.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part de m'avoir permis de poser mes yeux sur un tel homme quelques secondes. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excusez, je vais jouer avec mon vibro.

Fâché et déçu, David sortit prendre l'air.

* * *

Lucifer, le chat de Lady Tremaine, se prélassait sur un tapis sur la terrasse. Le matou s'ennuyait. Cette copropriété manquait sérieusement d'animation. Il suivait du regard Robin qui tondait la pelouse de droite à gauche, puis faisait demi-tour et recommençait. Ce mouvement l'hypnotisait et le faisait bailler. Il avait aussi mangé beaucoup trop de pâtée et son estomac et ses boyaux étaient pleins. Avant de faire une troisième sieste, il profita que son voisin soit parti promener son chien pour faire une petite blague. Il se rendit sur le paillasson de sa maîtresse et arrondit son dos tout en levant bien haut sa queue. En voyant le chien et son maître approcher, il sourit et alla s'asseoir sur la terrasse du psychiatre, espérant réveiller les instincts primaire du dalmatien. Il allait enfin y avoir un peu d'action !

Archie, en grand maladroit qu'il était, lâcha ses clés dans le gazon et retarda un peu la réaction que le chat attendait impatiemment. Quel empoté ! Las d'attendre, le matou profita de l'inattention du maître qui discutait avec le jardinier pour s'approcher au petit trot du chien. Il était forcément dans son champ de vision. Il ne fallait plus qu'il se lance à sa poursuite. Il se dandinait, agitait sa queue touffue. Mais rien n'y faisait. Le chien était trop bien éduqué.

Cruella passa le portail en titubant. Non pas qu'elle était saoule, mais ses escarpins lui faisaient atrocement mal. Ses orteils étaient comprimés et cloqués. Dans une perte totale de maîtrise, l'amatrice de fourrure bouscula Archie avant de marcher sur la queue de Lucifer. Le matou sicla, hérissa les poils et sortit les griffes qu'il planta dans la patte du dalmatien. Aussitôt, le chien se lança à la poursuite du chat. Le pauvre Archie fut traîné sur quelques mètres avant de lâcher la laisse.

\- Pongo revient ! exigea Archie.

Mais les deux animaux étaient lancés dans une course à bout de souffle. Robin et Archie se mirent à courir dans leur direction lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris de filles venir de la piscine. Le chat avait fait tomber le sirop de grenadine d'Ariel dans son sac, noyant sa tablette, qui était heureusement étanche. Pongo sauta par-dessus le transat de Ruby et sa laisse claqua sur le visage d'Anton. Toto se mit à aboyer comme un fou, protégeant ainsi sa maîtresse. Mais tout s'arrêta lorsque Mulan tenta d'attraper le chat qui lui échappa et tomba… dans la piscine.

\- Tu ne l'as pas volé ! lança Dorothy.

\- Mais il va se noyer, nota Ruby en voyant le pauvre animal en panique.

Elle entra dans l'eau et le sortit sans mal. Archie avait repris la laisse de son chien et Lady Tremaine devint folle de rage en voyant que ces ingrats avaient lancé son chat chéri dans l'eau.

\- Vous devriez avoir honte ! rouspéta-t-elle.

\- Ce ne sont que des animaux, tenta de se justifier le psychiatre qui avait les cheveux en bataille, la chemise tachée de jus d'herbe et les lunettes de travers.

\- Votre chien est tellement mal éduquer qu'il a fait ses déjections devant ma porte-fenêtre et j'ai mis le pied dedans !

\- C'est impossible, se défendit-il. Je ramasse toujours les crottes de mon chien et il n'en fait jamais dans la copropriété.

\- Alors c'est celui-là, accusa-t-elle en pointant Toto du doigt.

\- Eh, mon chien est hors de cause, bondit Dorothy.

Anton s'approcha de Lady Tremaine qui empestait. La merde avait dû être bien molle après être restée au soleil.

\- Eh mais attendez, intervint le géant. Cette odeur, je peux vous juré que ce n'est pas de la crotte de chien. C'est du chat.

Tous les regards se tournèrent sur Lucifer qui baissa la tête et les oreilles tout en mettant sa queue entre ses pattes postérieures.

\- Vilain chat, dit Anton.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Lucifer. Cendrillon va venir tout nettoyer.

\- Cendrillon ? demanda Ruby.

\- Ma belle-fille. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

Elle s'éloigna en traversant le jardin la tête haute et son chat qui marchait triomphalement à côté d'elle.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, dit Dorothy, mais je ne l'aime vraiment pas.

\- Qui l'aime ? demanda Ruby.

\- Son chat, répondit Ariel et tous pouffèrent de rire.

* * *

La nouvelle année scolaire pour une maîtresse d'école avait la même signification que la nouvelle année pour tous les habitants de la Terre. C'était un renouveau, une nouvelle chance. Mary Margaret avait mangé beaucoup trop de glaces et de cupcakes durant l'été. La plupart de ses jupes droites la boudinaient et ses chemises col Claudine l'étranglaient. Il était temps de tenir sa première résolution : faire du sport. Ni une, ni deux, elle mit dans son sac une paire de baskets toutes neuves qu'elle avait achetées aux soldes deux ans auparavant, un t-shirt large, un legging, un bandeau, une gourde, deux serviettes, son déodorant, une barre de céréales, son gel douche et une culotte. Hop, direction la salle de sport !

Quand elle arriva, elle fut impressionnée. Elle voyait tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes hyper musclés qui soulevaient d'énormes poids. Elle fila au vestiaire et commença par une machine qui avait l'air simple. Elle prit place et posa ses mains sur la poignée, prête à tirer dessus de toutes ses forces.

\- Arrrrrggg !

Son visage s'empourpra instantanément et elle lâcha.

\- Non, non, non, ne faites pas ça ! hurla un homme qui quitta son rameur.

\- David ?

\- Mary Margaret ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en reconnaissant soudainement sa voisine.

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? J'essaie de retrouver mon corps de rêve.

\- C'est ta première fois ici ?

\- Non, troisième… en quatre ans.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer car sinon, tu vas te blesser, proposa-t-il en lui lançant un sourire.

\- Je ne vais pas t'embêter. Je devrais demander à un coach de me montrer comment ça marche.

\- Ça tombe bien, je suis coach ici deux après-midi par semaine. Allez viens. On va commencer par t'échauffer sur le tapis roulant. Tu vas courir pendant dix minutes.

\- Dix minutes ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Alors cinq. Et après, on ira sur le rameur.

* * *

Mr Gold déambulait dans les rues, faisant du lèche-vitrine. Non, il n'avait pas attrapé la fièvre acheteuse même en cette période de soldes, loin de là. Il était à la recherche de quelque chose. D'un petit cadeau qu'il pourrait offrir à Belle qui l'avait invité à dîner. Une bouteille de vin ? Non, c'était plutôt un présent pour un homme. Un bijou ? Trop intime. Un parfum ? Inapproprié. Du chocolat ? Même si Belle était gourmande, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle culpabilise en dévorant la boite. Un film ? Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle aimait. Un livre ? Trop délicat. Il passa devant la devanture d'un fleuriste, mais pas celle de Moe bien entendu. Une rose ? Elle correspondait bien à Belle mais cette fleur était très souvent associée à l'amour. Comment le prendrait-elle ? Il préféra éviter de se faire mettre à la porte à la première invitation sérieuse. Un bouquet d'œillets ? Non, c'était réservé aux belles-mères et aux défunts.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens. On devient romantique, _darling_ ? demanda Cruella en arrivant, quatre sacs de marques de luxe au poignet.

Derrière elle, le pauvre James en portait une dizaine d'autres et suait à grosses gouttes.

\- Pas du tout, répondit-il sans ciller. Je cherche juste des fleurs pour égayer mon intérieur.

\- C'est sûr qu'au septième étage tu as plus de soleil que moi au deuxième. Toutes mes plantes sont mortes depuis longtemps.

\- Pourtant Marian qui vit au premier, a de belles fleurs dans son salon.

\- Son mari est jardinier, rappela-t-elle. Il doit avoir de la drogue pour plantes vertes.

\- Ariel est célibataire, vend des ustensiles de cuisine et pourtant elle a des fleurs. Avoue que tu n'as pas la main verte.

\- En effet, je ne suis pas la méchante sorcière de la cité d'Emeraude. Viens James, nous avons encore quatre boutiques à visiter.

\- Oui, ma Cru-Cru d'amour.

Même si Gold n'aimait pas plus que cela James, le voir esclave de cette folle lui faisait pitié. Cet homme n'avait vraiment aucune dignité. Il s'apprêta à entrer chez le fleuriste quand Cruella se retourna.

\- Prends une orchidée, conseilla-t-elle. C'est classe, raffiné et demande beaucoup d'attention.

\- Bon shopping, rétorqua-t-il avant de faire tinter la clochette.

* * *

Mr Hyde se rendit à la poste car il attendait un important paquet de Cuba contenant ses cigares favoris. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas de guichet VIP. Il était le maire de la ville et pourtant il devait prendre un ticket comme la populace. Il tira un bout de papier avec le numéro 187. D'après l'écran au-dessus de lui, il avait cinq minutes à patienter. Ce n'était que trois cents secondes, mais quand vous êtes impatient, cela semble être une éternité. Quand vint enfin son tour, il donna à l'employée postale la notification de retrait qu'il avait reçu dans sa boîte aux lettres.

\- Il me faut une pièce d'identité, demanda-t-elle.

Le maire mit sa main dans sa poche arrière gauche et réalisa que son portefeuille n'était pas là. Il l'avait sans doute laissé dans la poche intérieure de sa veste dans sa voiture sur le parking à cinq minutes de marche. Et pour ne rien arranger, il pleuvait.

\- Voyons madame, vous savez qui je suis ?

\- Vous pourriez être le pape, Donald Trump ou Madonna que je ne vous donnerais pas votre paquet.

Hyde décida de jouer sur sa notoriété. Il se retourna et fit face aux clients.

\- Qui suis-je ?

\- Le maire, répondit Gaston.

\- Mr Hyde, dit Liam.

\- Mr Hyde, le maire qui habite Storybrooke, précisa Tink.

\- Je ne vous connais pas, ronchonna Granny.

\- Merci d'aller chercher votre carte. Numéro 188 !

* * *

\- Alors ? C'était comment l'autre jour avec Zelena ? demanda Regina à son fils.

\- Mortel !

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Regina n'aimait pas trop qu'il emploie ce mot avec sa sœur ou son petit ami complètement timbré.

\- Elle ne t'a pas fait faire de bêtises au moins ? s'inquiéta sa mère.

\- Oh non. Les bêtises, elle les a faites toute seule.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Elle roule comme les héros dans les films ! Elle file à toute allure et évite les accidents.

\- Elle n'a blessé personne au moins ? demanda Regina qui pâlit subitement.

\- Je ne crois pas. Un cycliste est tombé mais il s'est relevé et lui a fait un doigt d'honneur. Il me semble que c'était Merlin.

Sa sœur était définitivement devenue folle et était irrécupérable. Il était à présent hors de question que son fils monte à nouveau en voiture avec elle.

\- Si on allait au centre commercial ? proposa Regina.

\- Pour jouer au flipper ?

\- J'ai lu dans le journal que le DVD de ta série favorite sortait aujourd'hui.

\- Je croyais qu'il sortait en mars, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il faut croire qu'ils ont avancé la date, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Henry n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il savait que quand elle faisait ce sourire-là, c'était pour qu'il fasse quelque chose pour elle car elle n'osait pas le faire elle-même. Lui dire non lui briserait le cœur.

\- Okay pour le centre commercial ! Mais après, j'aimerai un doughnut glacé au chocolat.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Une fois devant l'entrée du magasin de multimédia, Henry comprit. Ce n'était pas sa série qui sortait en DVD, mais la préférée de sa mère. Et en plus, son actrice favorite était là pour signer les coffrets. Regina prit un coffret et le paya avant de pousser Henry dans la file d'attente.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

\- Je t'attends ici, répondit-elle avec une pointe de stress dans la voix.

Quand ce fut le tour d'Henry, Regina se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds et prit une photo avec son portable. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son petit garçon était face à son idole. Ils parlaient ensemble et Henry avait réussi à la faire rire ! Regina était tellement fière.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il la rejoignit.

\- Voilà, Paget Brewster, alias Emily Prentiss, t'a signé ton coffret _Esprits Criminels_. Elle t'a même dessiné un petit cœur.

\- Henry, tu es le meilleur, répondit-elle la larme à l'œil en le serrant dans ses bras et en lui faisant un bisou. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Je vais tout te raconter autour d'un doughnut et d'un thé glacé.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, encore un chapitre qui se termine. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment car je me suis bien amusée à écrire ces scènes. Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer en me laissant un petit commentaire :)**_

 _ **La dernière scène est un petit hommage à Prentimily, grande fan d'Emily Prentiss.**_


	30. Chapitre 30

**Hello les Oncers!  
Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour les visites (plus de 13000! Incroyable) et les commentaires :)  
Pour ce nouveau chapitre, les habitants de Storybrooke vont célébrer une fête très anglo-saxonne: Halloween. Fantômes, vampires, clowns, sorcières vont hanter les couloirs. Les petits se lanceront dans la chasse aux bonbons et les plus grands se mettront dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre. Certains en profiteront pour flirter ;) De l'épouvante, de la romance, de l'humour tout est réuni!  
Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Halloween**

Ruby revenait de la poste avec un énorme carton pour sa grand-mère. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait pu commander. Après s'être équipée de capteurs en tous genres pour terroriser les éventuels voleurs, la concierge était en guerre contre les nuisances sonores. La semaine précédente, elle avait frappé à la porte de Mulan car sa voisine était trop bruyante alors qu'elle jouait à la Wii Fit avec Ariel.

Impatiente, Granny prit son cutter et ouvrit le carton pour s'assurer que le contenu était correct. Mais lorsque Ruby vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux.

\- Des Ferrero Rochers ? s'étonna-t-elle en voyant les dizaines de boîtes empilées.

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Tu vas en offrir à tous les habitants de Storybrooke pour Noël ?

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? C'est à eux de m'offrir quelque chose pour tous les services que je leur rends, bougonna-t-elle en mettant les boîtes sur sa table de la cuisine.

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas tous les manger ? s'inquiéta Ruby.

\- Non, c'est pour Halloween.

\- Les enfants vont être ravis !

\- Tu n'as pas idée, confia Granny avec un sourire sadique très mal dissimulé.

* * *

La période d'Halloween était très inspirante pour beaucoup. Certains se cherchait un costume, d'autres dévalisaient le rayon des sucreries alors que d'autres râlaient déjà. Milah n'avait jamais aimé cette fête absurde. Voir son fils s'enthousiasmer à l'idée d'aller chercher des bonbons qui allaient lui donner des carries l'horripilait.

\- Milah ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais que de te déguiser en pirate et de braquer les gosses ? proposa Killian.

\- Parfois, je me demande qui a onze ans, répondit-elle en roulant les yeux.

* * *

Peter au contraire se sentait pousser des ailes. Cette fête stimulait son imagination et était propice à faire toutes sortes de crasses. Avec Felix, ils étaient à plat ventre dans son salon à préparer leur plan de bataille, heure par heure.

\- Une farce par habitant ? T'es sérieux ? demanda Felix.

\- On est diabolique ou on ne l'est pas, répondit Peter. Alors, tu marches ?

\- A fond !

\- Demain, il va pleuvoir. Je veux que tu ramasses tous les trucs gluants que tu trouveras.

\- J'en ri déjà.

* * *

Robin venait de recevoir une importante cargaison de courges de toutes tailles et couleurs en provenance d'une ferme biologique à la sortie de la ville. Il avait décidé, une fois le budget décoration approuvé, de transformer le jardin de Storybrooke en champ de citrouilles. Roland prenait les plus petites et les disposaient où son père lui indiquait.

\- Besoin d'aide ? demanda Ashley qui rentrait de sa promenade avec sa fille.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux prendre les butternuts et les mettre dans la brouette avec les pâtissons, expliqua le jardinier.

\- C'est Cendrillon qui va être contente, dit la blonde en prenant deux courges. La marraine la bonne fée aura l'embarras du choix.

\- Pour le carrosse certes, mais pas pour les chevaux. Il n'y a pas de souris à Storybrooke. Regina et Granny deviendraient folles.

\- J'en ai deux dans mon appartement. Gusgus et Jack.

\- Comme dans le dessin animé ! s'exclama Roland. Ils parlent aussi ?

\- Malheureusement non.

\- Peut-être que Blue a une baguette magique.

\- Pourquoi elle ? demanda Robin.

\- Je trouve qu'elle s'habille comme la marraine la bonne fée.

Robin et Ashley en rirent. Il était vrai que Blue portait souvent des robes amples bleu marine.

* * *

Hades avait vu les choses en grand. Cet événement était fait pour lui. Il allait pouvoir se déguiser et personne ne lui dirait de garder ses blagues morbides pour lui-même.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que ta sœur ressemble à la Méchante Reine de Blanche-Neige ? demanda Hades en regardant une photo sur son ordinateur.

\- Un peu, dit Zelena en prenant place sur ses genoux, un verre de jus de kiwi à la main. Elle est noiraude, se maquille à la truelle, est sympathique comme une porte de prison, se croit la plus belle et personne ne l'aime. Oui, tu as raison. La Méchante Reine lui va à merveille. Mais pourquoi ? Tu voudrais qu'elle se déguise ?

\- J'ai une idée mortellement géniale pour la soirée d'Halloween.

\- Raconte-moi.

* * *

« Invitation au bal des Enfers

La Méchante Reine, née Regina Mills, décédée dans la nuit du 30 au 31 octobre 1785 tuée en dansant avec des chaussures chauffées au fer rouge que Blanche-Neige et son Prince l'on condamnée à porter, est invitée au grand bal des méchants morts tragiquement.

Le dieu des Enfers,  
Hades

Dress code : Méchante Reine

Neverland, appartement 63 dès 21h »

\- C'est quoi encore cette connerie ? se demanda Regina.

\- Oh, tu es aussi invitée ? constata Cruella en reconnaissant le parchemin. Qui es-tu ? La Méchante Reine ?

\- C'est ridicule. Je n'ai rien en commun avec cette…

\- Vilaine fille ? Au contraire, _darling_. Tout le monde sait que tu es une garce.

\- Et elle ne meurt pas ainsi ! C'est un éclair qui la fait tomber dans le ravin.

\- Tu parles de la version édulcorée de Disney, expliqua celle à la chevelure bicolore. Dans le conte des frères Grimm, sa mort est bien plus cruelle. Blanche-Neige n'a aucune pitié.

\- Et depuis quand t'intéresses-tu aux contes de fées ? s'interrogea Regina.

\- Ma mère me lisait ces horribles histoires pour que je fasse des cauchemars.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es complètement cinglée, constata la gérante en refermant sa boîte aux lettres.

\- Au moins, les versions originales ne te disent pas qu'il y a de l'espoir pour tout le monde, que chaque fille va trouver son prince charmant et que les méchants perdent toujours. Non, ils te montrent qu'il y a une part de ténèbres en chacun de nous et que personne n'est assuré d'obtenir sa fin heureuse. Même la si parfaite Blanche-Neige est une vilaine fille. Les mignons petits oiseaux de Cendrillon crèvent les yeux des méchantes belles-sœurs. Quel sort atroce. La petite sirène meurt noyée car son beau prince en a finalement épousé une autre. Pas de fin heureuse pour elle. Quelle tristesse.

\- Et toi ? Tu es morte comment ?

\- Ce n'est pas très glorieux, avoua Cruella dans une moue. C'est Emma Swan qui me pousse dans le ravin car j'ai touché aux cheveux de son fils.

\- Son fils ? s'insurgea la gérante.

\- Pardon, votre fils, corrigea-t-elle.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Zelena fit son entrée, toute souriante et portant un chemisier vert très décolleté et une jupe crayon noire en cuir.

\- Je vois que vous avez reçu vos invitations.

\- Et je parie que c'est toi qui as eu l'idée, devina la cadette des sœurs Mills.

\- Disons que j'ai donné un coup de pouce à Had.

\- Et qui es-tu ? demanda Cruella.

\- Elphaba.

\- Qui ? demanda Regina qui n'avait jamais entendu ce nom.

\- La Méchante Sorcière du Magicien d'Oz. Tu sais, celle qui a la peau verte.

\- Je crois qu'elle est très laide et n'a qu'un seul œil dans le roman d'origine, avoua Cruella.

Regina pouffa de rire en imaginant sa sœur en cyclope.

\- On n'est pas obligé d'être fidèle au personnage à cent pour cent, répondit Zelena en grinçant des dents.

\- Dommage.

* * *

Clarke avait été prévoyant. L'an dernier, il n'avait acheté que trois paquets de bonbons et n'avait pas pu satisfaire tous les enfants. Il avait été forcé de choisir « sort ». Si certains avaient été cléments, d'autres en revanche en avait bien profité. Ces sales gamins avaient notamment jeté des œufs sur sa décapotable qui était… décapotée. Un autre petit rigolo avait mis une araignée en plastique dans sa boite aux lettres alors qu'il avait la phobie de ces insectes.

Derrière lui dans la file du supermarché, William Smee avait également fait le plein de friandises.

\- On est prévoyant, commenta Clarke.

\- Je pense que je devrais tenir jusqu'à Noël, avoua William. Je suis un bonbonivore.

\- Et Halloween ?

\- Je profite des rabais sur les friandises et du choix bien plus intéressant que le restant de l'année.

* * *

Belle avait revêtu une robe de mariée trouvée dans une friperie qu'elle avait aspergée de faux sang. Ses cheveux crêpés et colorés en gris grâce à un aérosol lui donnaient un aspect terrifiant. Devant son miroir, elle avait blanchi son teint, noirci ses yeux, mis du rouge à lèvres violet foncé et dessiné une traînée de sang au coin droit de ses lèvres. Elle était prête pour une nuit d'épouvante.

Mais avant qu'elle prenne sac, on sonna à la porte.

\- Un sort ou des bonbons ? demanda un petit fantôme avec un panier en osier déjà bien rempli.

\- Un sort ? Mais quel sort allez-vous me jeter ? demanda-t-elle théâtralement. Je suis déjà morte.

\- Vous serez condamnée à faire la vaisselle et ranger votre chambre !

\- Oh mais quel sort cruel, répondit-elle en mimant un état d'épouvante.

\- Alors remplissez mon panier, dit le fantôme en le tendant.

Elle se recula et mit la main dans un bol juste à côté.

\- Epargnez-moi, supplia-t-elle. Voici tout ce qui me reste.

Elle déposa une poignée de marshmallows dans le panier.

\- Votre âme est sauve, dit le petit fantôme en s'en allant sonner chez Lily.

Belle avait bien reconnu Roland qui adorait cette fête.

Quand le petit garçon sonna chez Ursula, il fut impressionné par son déguisement qui la rendait encore plus grande et plus volumineuse que d'ordinaire.

\- Tu as déjà mangé tous les bonbons ? demanda-t-il naïvement.

Piquée au vif, la sorcière des océans referma la porte en la claquant. Quel ingrat ce môme !

* * *

Mary Margaret appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et attendit qu'il arrive. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, elle entra et appuya sur le numéro 4. Mais elle remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il y avait des traînées blanchâtres sur toutes les parois. Elle leva la tête et poussa un hurlement à faire fuir tous les oiseaux de la forêt. Des dizaines de limaces et d'escargots se promenaient au plafond !

Dans l'autre ascenseur, Blue se recoiffait devant le miroir. Les portes s'ouvrirent au deuxième étage et elle ne prêta pas attention à la personne qui venait d'entrer. Mais lorsque ses yeux quittèrent son reflet pour se poser sur l'autre voyageur, elle sursauta et poussa un hurlement qui fit hurler à son tour le zombie en face d'elle.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas de me ficher une frousse pareille ? se plaignit-elle.

\- Et vous alors ? Vous avez besoin de me percer les tympans ? râla August qui se rendait à la marche des zombies en ville.

* * *

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de bizarre. Regina était sûre qu'Henry était encore en train de faire des bêtises avec cet idiot de Baelfire. A moins que ce ne soit avec Emma. Que pouvait-il bien faire avec son sac de 32 rouleaux de papiers toilette parfumés à la lavande ?

Dans le garage, deux momies violettes étaient en train d'envelopper la voiture rouge d'Hades. Les deux garnements se jetaient les rouleaux d'un côté de l'autre du véhicule afin qu'il disparaisse totalement.

\- Tu crois qu'il va la reconnaître ? demanda Bae.

\- Je ne sais pas mais j'aimerai bien voir sa tête.

\- Euh… bah…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Henry qui ne comprenait plus rien au baragouinage de son copain.

\- Il… euh… Hades…

\- Arrête de manger le papier ! Je ne comprends rien !

\- Ce qu'il essaie de te dire, c'est que je suis là.

Henry fit volte-face et se retrouva face à son peut-être-futur-oncle, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'allais justement aller acheter du papier de toilette, dit Hades. Rembobinez tout et amener-le moi.

\- Mais il y a plus de douze rouleaux, expliqua Henry.

\- J'organise une méga tuf avec plein d'invités et j'aurai besoin de beaucoup de papier de toilette.

\- Elle est propre ta voiture ? s'inquiéta Bae pour les derrières des invités.

Il avait raison. Même s'il serait drôle que quelqu'un réalise que le papier avait déjà été en quelque sorte utilisé, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'un invité attrape des boutons.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Avec ce papier, vous allez décorer mon salon.

\- On aura droit à des bonbons ? demanda Henry.

\- Mieux que ça. Un jus de cervelle.

\- Eurk, répondirent-ils en cœur.

\- On ne dit pas je n'aime pas avant d'avoir goûté, rappela le croque-mort. Vos mères ne vous l'ont jamais appris ?

* * *

Jefferson jura pour la vingt-septième fois. Pourquoi avait-il acheté son fil chez un hard discounter ? Il n'arrêtait pas de casser et il avait encore quelques mètres de tissu à coudre. Et pour ne rien arranger, Grace s'impatientait en lui tournant autour. Il se jura que pour l'année suivante, il achèterait un costume tout fait.

\- Les autres sont en train de récolter tous les bonbons. Tu as bientôt fini ?

\- Oui…

\- Je pourrai l'essayer quand mon costume ?

\- Bientôt, répondit-il en appuyant sur la pédale.

\- C'est quand bientôt ?

\- Bientôt, répéta-t-il.

\- Tu as déjà dit ça il y a dix minutes.

\- Grace, j'ai besoin de me concentrer.

Le ton sec qu'il avait employé fit pleurer la petite fille.

\- Je suis désolé mon petit sucre d'orge, dit-il en se levant et en lui faisant un gros câlin. Et si tu allais chez Ursula en attendant que je finisse ?

\- Bonne idée !

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Grace n'en crut pas ses yeux. Ursula, qui avait forcé sur le fard violet et le rouge à lèvres, portait une perruque argentée, un collier avec un coquillage et une longue robe noire bustier à paillettes. Le bas de la robe n'était pas conventionnel. On aurait dit des tentacules.

\- Wow ! Tu ressembles vraiment à la méchante dans la Petite Sirène.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ma tanière ? demanda Ursula avec une voix suave et plus grave que d'ordinaire. Personne ne vient voir la sorcière des océans sans un marché en tête.

\- Je… je voudrai être comme toi ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Papa est en train de me faire un costume de sirène et j'aimerai bien que tu me maquilles.

\- Bien sûr mon enfant. Entre et prends place devant le miroir. Je ferai de toi la plus belle.

\- C'est gentil de ta part.

\- Mais je n'ai pas toujours été gentille et sincère, répondit Ursula en ouvrant sa trousse à maquillage. J'ai bien mérité le nom de sorcière.

\- Vraiment ?

Ursula prit son pinceau et le frotta dans la poudre rose avant de l'étaler sur ses paupières.

\- Il est vrai que je connais un peu de magie, chantonna-t-elle. C'est un talent que j'ai toujours possédé. Aujourd'hui, par bonté d'âme, je le mets au service de tous les cas désespérés.

Grace souriait en voyant son reflet dans la glace. Elle était vraiment la plus belle ! Ursula était aussi douée pour le chant que pour manier ses pinceaux de maquillage.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore parlé du paiement. En ce bas monde, on n'a rien sans rien.

\- Mais je n'ai rien, répondit la petite fille.

\- Je ne demande pas grand-chose. Juste une babiole. Trois fois rien. Quelque chose dont tu peux te passer. Ce que je veux de toi mon ange, c'est ta voix.

\- Ma voix ?

\- Oui, ta voix mon petit chat.

\- Mais sans ma voix, comment vais-je demander des bonbons ?

\- Tu as une frimousse d'ange, constata Ursula. Et ne sous-estimons pas l'importance du langage du corps. Personne n'aime les pipelettes. Les bavardes sont assommantes. Maintenant chante !

Grace était perdue. Pourquoi devait-elle chanter ? Ursula n'avait pas de magie. La magie n'existait pas dans ce monde. A moins que… Elle ouvrit la bouche et se mit à chanter. Ursula tenait son coquillage à deux mains et semblait récolter sa voix.

\- Bien mon enfant. Tu récupéreras ta voix en fin d'après-midi lorsque tu partageras ton butin.

Elle hocha de la tête.

\- Ne t'avise pas de tricher. Je le saurai.

On frappa à la porte et Ursula ouvrit. C'était Jefferson qui venait de terminer la confection du costume de sirène de sa fille. En voyant sa voisine pareillement accoutrée, il sursauta.

\- Es-tu une âme en perdition ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh… non. J'apportais juste son déguisement à Grace.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne le remercia-t-elle pas ?

\- Elle ne te plait pas ?

En réponse, elle lui sourit, le prit et alla se changer derrière le canapé.

\- Détrompes-toi, dit Ursula. Ses yeux parlent pour elle. Elle est ravie.

\- C'est bizarre, répondit-il en croisant les bras. Habituellement, elle est très expressive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se présenta vêtue d'un haut violet et d'une jupe turquoise se terminant derrière par une queue à nageoires. Elle avait également enfilé une perruque rouge sur sa chevelure blonde.

\- Tu es splendide ! complimenta Jefferson alors que sa fille tournait sur elle-même. Tu es prête à aller à la chasse aux bonbons.

Il lui donna un panier et elle disparut dans le corridor.

\- Il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre, dit-il en direction de la porte.

* * *

La chasse aux bonbons était ouverte depuis un moment déjà. Henry et Baelfire commencèrent par écumer Neverland. Au rez-de-chaussée, Aurore, Anton et Archie furent très généreux. Quant à Lady Tremaine, elle les chassa à coups de balai ! Les deux garçons se ruèrent dans les escaliers et frappèrent à la porte de Granny au premier, juste à côté de l'ascenseur.

\- Des bonbons ou un sort ? demandèrent-ils en cœur.

La concierge avait devant elle Henry déguisé en vampire et Baelfire en Harry Potter. Henry montra ses crocs en plastique qui le faisait baver et Bae sortit sa baguette pour faire peur à la plus âgée.

\- Vous me paraissez bien méchants ce soir, constata-t-elle. Tenez vos chocolats.

Elle prit deux grosses poignées de Ferrero Rochers et les mit dans leurs paniers avant de refermer sa porte.

\- J'adore ces chocolats ! s'exclama Bae.

\- Ce sont mes préférés, avoua Henry.

Ils s'assirent sur les escaliers et déballèrent leurs boules dorées. Mais sitôt le « chocolat » à nu, ils perdirent leurs sourires.

\- Beurk ! Des choux de Bruxelles ! pesta Bae.

\- Elle nous a bien eus…

\- J'ai une idée.

Les deux garçons redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée et distribuèrent les chocolats dans les boîtes aux lettres de tous ceux qui méritaient un sort.

\- N'en mets surtout pas dans la boite de papa ou maman sinon je devrai les manger, demanda Bae.

\- Et toi, t'en mets ni chez papi et mamie, ni chez Hades.

Pour atteindre les boites les plus hautes, les deux garçons se tenaient sur la pointe des pieds.

\- N'oublions surtout pas Peter, dit Bae en mettant quatre chocolats dans sa boite.

\- Ni Lady Tremaine. Elle me fait trop peur. On dirait une sorcière.

\- Ouais. On dirait que c'est Halloween tout le temps avec elle.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Grace.

\- Tu chasses aussi les bonbons ? demanda Bae et Grace approuva en hochant de la tête. Vas chez Granny. Elle a plein de chocolats trop bons.

La petite fille courut dans les escaliers.

\- Tu es méchant quand tu veux, constata Henry.

\- J'ai deux bons exemples, avoua Bae en secouant les épaules.

\- Allons chez Ingrid, dit Henry. Elle est déguisée en sorcière blanche. Elle doit avoir des loukoums. Après on ira chez Blue, Astrid, Kathryn et mamie et papy.

* * *

Cette année, Arthur avait décidé de marquer le coup. Fini les costumes ratés de pirate, zombie ou vampire. Il prit son temps pour s'étaler du maquillage blanc sur son visage, puis il prit un pinceau noir avant de terminer par du rouge. Il enfila une perruque orange et un costume noir et blanc imprimé losange. Il chaussa d'imposantes bottines rouges. Avant de sortir, il prit quatre sprays spaghetti et ricana en face de son miroir. Le clown diabolique allait semer la zizanie au milieu des zombies défilant en ville.

Et son plan marcha à merveille ! Il réussit à séparer les zombies qui se perdirent dans les rues du centre ville. Ensuite, il décida d'enter dans le supermarché. Ni une ni deux, il fit hurler une grand-mère, pleurer trois enfants et courir deux adolescents. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'agent de sécurité qui le plaqua au sol.

\- Arthur, la fête est finie ! annonça ce dernier.

Le Storybrookien tourna la tête.

\- Neal. Je suis sûr qu'on peut s'arranger.

\- Tu n'as pas vu sur la porte que l'entrée est interdite aux personnes déguisées ?

\- Et elles alors ! dit-il en pointant deux fillettes habillées en princesse.

\- Ce sont des enfants. Allez, debout.

\- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? J'ai pourtant forcé sur le maquillage.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour acheter un costume trop petit. Assume ton ventre.

\- Je ne suis pas gros ! pesta Arthur.

\- Et j'ai reconnu ton slip. Tu l'as porté lors de notre dernier match de football.

\- Tu mates mon cul ? Et comment tu peux savoir quel slip je porte ?

\- Tu as craqué ton costume, avoua Neal en retenant un petit rire. Et on ne voit que tes petits cœurs rouges.

* * *

Graham était en sueur. La nuit d'Halloween était un vrai cauchemar pour la police. Entre le vandalisme, les petits larcins et les altercations plus musclées, son attention était portée sur les grands criminels. Les plus cinglés profitaient de cette fête pour commettre les crimes les plus atroces : meurtres, viols, torture, séquestration.

Il descendit de sa voiture de patrouille et se rendit au Granny's spécialement décoré pour l'occasion, pour y faire sa pause. Ruby était déguisée en petit chaperon rouge et Granny en grand méchant loup. La concierge de Storybrooke était certes la propriétaire de l'établissement, mais elle n'y travaillait qu'en cas de force majeure.

\- Café noir ? demanda le loup.

\- Bien corsé.

\- Dure nuit ?

\- Pour l'instant, c'est un Halloween comme les autres, raconta Graham. Mais je suis sûr que tout va vite dégénérer.

\- Ici, tout ira bien, promit Granny. Et si quelqu'un veut faire du grabuge, je sors mon arbalète !

\- Et je devrais t'arrêter. Tu rejoindras un Dracula, un Joker, un Dark Vador et une Catwoman dans mes cellules.

\- J'ai de l'ail dans mes poches et en tant que loup, je n'ai pas peur des minous.

Au bar, Dorothy déguisée en épouvantail, dégustait un cocktail tout en bavardant avec Ruby qui servait Davy Jones, alias William Smee, quelques mètres plus loin. Heureusement, ses tentacules ne bougeaient pas comme dans le film et il ne sentait pas la marée. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur le Dr Whale portant un long manteau en cuir qui faisait penser à celui de la Gestapo.

\- Tiens, voilà Himmler, constata Dorothy.

\- J'ai pensé à Sweeney Todd, dit Ruby en posant ses yeux sur son voisin.

\- Bonsoir mes demoiselles, dit-il en prenant place au bar. Jolis déguisements. J'aime beaucoup le tien Ruby.

\- Merci. Et toi, en quoi es-tu déguisé ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? demanda-t-il en inclinant la tête.

\- Sweeney Todd ?

\- Non.

\- Himmler ou Göring ? Oh non, Mengele! Le médecin complètement taré d'Auschwitz.

\- Dorothy ! Je ne suis pas habillé en SS.

\- En boucher ? continua Ruby.

\- Voyons les filles. Je suis habillé en Dr Victor Frankenstein !

\- Pas très effrayant ton costume, constata Dorothy.

\- C'est le monstre qui est effrayant, expliqua-t-il. Pas le docteur.

Whale sortit une paire de gants en latex de sa poche et les enfila.

\- Qui est prêt à construire un monstre.

Dorothy partit dans un fou-rire. Whale et Ruby se regardèrent sans comprendre.

\- Au Kansas, ma tante Em utilise ces gants pour faire des touchers de veaux. Elle plonge sa main dans l'anus de la vache et va toucher le bébé.

\- Très glamour, dit-il. Je ne suis pas véto. Je suis médecin.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Ruby qui partit dans un fou-rire en imaginant Whale enfoncer son bras jusqu'à l'épaule dans le derrière d'un bovin. Le pauvre médecin se dit que ce n'était pas encore ce soir-là qu'il allait repartir avec une fille.

* * *

Plus la nuit descendait et plus elle devenait terrifiante. Des fantômes, zombies et autres monstres rodaient dans les rues. Les couloirs de Storybrooke n'y échappaient pas. Au septième étage de Neverland, l'appartement du propriétaire était plongé dans le noir. Seules une petite lampe dans le coin du salon et la télévision apportaient un peu de lumière. Belle et Gold étaient sur le canapé de ce dernier à regarder « la dernière maison sur la gauche ».

Belle n'était pas du genre à avoir peur devant un film. Après tout, ce n'était que du cinéma. Rien n'était réel. Mr Gold de son côté ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à ce genre cinématographique tant la qualité des scénarios était médiocre. Mais pour une fois, il avait voulu faire une exception à la demande de Belle. Il s'était rendu dans le vidéo club le plus proche - le dernier de la ville qui était sur le point de faire faillite - et avait choisi le film qui lui semblait le moins mauvais.

Ils s'étaient faits des popcorns et avaient lancé le film. Le début plantait le décor et Gold se demandait s'il avait bien pris ce film dans la section horreur. Puis, tout bascula rapidement. Meurtres, sang, grincements, cris, lumière glauque et musique stridente. A mesure que le suspense et l'angoisse augmentaient, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils se rapprochèrent. Belle fut bien contente de trouver ses bras rassurants et lui de ne pas se sentir seul. Le hurlement de la fille les fit sursauter et se serrer encore plus fort dans les bars l'un de l'autre.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…

\- Non, ce n'est rien, répondit-elle. J'ai un peu moins peur comme ça.

\- Ce n'est qu'un film, dit-il pour se rassurer. Si j'allais faire du thé ?

Il appuya sur pause et se leva.

\- Ne pars pas trop longtemps, demanda-t-elle, anxieuse dans la pénombre.

Il n'en avait aucune envie ! En arrivant à la cuisine, il sursauta en voyant les rideaux bouger. Il saisit un couteau et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Une ombre bougeait. Son cœur battait la chamade. Qui pouvait bien se trouver sur son balcon ? Au moment où il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte-fenêtre, la lumière s'allume et il poussa un petit cri, faisant sursauter Belle.

\- Je… j'allais juste prendre le miel, bégaya-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Peur ? Non, voyons. Je n'ai pas peur, mentit-il.

Belle lui jeta un regard en coin comme elle seule savait le faire. Avait-elle deviné ?

* * *

Quand Regina décida enfin de se rendre au 63 de Neverland, la fête battait son plein. L'appartement d'Hades ressemblait au repaire d'un vampire : tentures rouges sang, toiles d'araignée, cercueils faisant office de tables et de siège, cierges blancs, whisky, amuses-bouches douteux et musique au clavecin hanté.

\- La Méchante Reine ! s'exclama Hades en l'accueillant.

Il avait revêtu une longue robe noir, à la Grecque, et s'était teint les cheveux en bleu et les avait dressé en forme de flamme avec du gel.

\- Heureux de voir que tu es parmi nous pour ce grand bal des méchants. D'ailleurs, tu es toute en beauté.

En effet, la noiraude avait revêtu une robe gothique très volumineuse et terrifiante. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon, son teint était blafard et ses lèvres violettes foncées et ses yeux très charbonneux. Il l'emmena dans le salon et lui servit une coupe de champagne avec un œil flottant à l'intérieur.

\- Sérieux ?

\- L'œil d'un pirate, expliqua-t-il. ça apporte un petit goût iodé tout à fait intéressant.

En levant les yeux, Regina reconnut le papier de toilette parfumé à la lavande. Elle avait du mal à imaginer Hades aimer ce parfum. Elle se dit qu'elle demanderait des explications à Henry quand elle rentrerait.

Quand elle vit sa sœur, la peau verte, les cheveux oranges et se promenant avec le balai de la copropriété, elle eut un fou-rire.

\- C'est moi qui te fais rire ? demanda Zelena.

\- On dirait que tu viens de sortir de ta salle de bain et que tu as juste enlevé tes rondelles de concombre.

\- Et toi, tu as mis la tête dans un pot de peinture ?

\- Mesdames, dit Hades en mettant ses bras sur leurs épaules, nous sommes là pour hanter la nuit. Pas pour s'entretuer. Surtout que c'est inutile vu que vous êtes déjà mortes.

Un éclat de rire provint du salon. Cruella n'avait pas vu que le cercueil vers la fenêtre était ouvert et elle était tombée à la renverse. Un de ses escarpins vola à travers la pièce et heurta la tête de Hyde qui s'était déguisé en vampire. A côté, James riait à gorge déployée.

Maléfique s'ennuyait dans un coin et se demandait si elle n'allait pas plutôt repartir chez elle. La musique lui donnait la migraine et les amuses-bouches des crampes d'estomac.

\- J'adore l'ambiance, dit Ursula en prenant place sur une chaise juste à côté.

\- C'est mortellement ennuyeux.

\- Il y a un invité surprise pour nous les filles, cafta la chanteuse.

\- Je n'aime pas les surprises.

\- Tu vas aimer à ce qu'il parait.

Hades monta sur un cercueil et agita les bras, arrachant quelques papiers de toilette, et haussa le ton.

\- Un nouveau méchant arrive dans les Enfers, annonça-t-il. Charon est en train de l'amener sur son bateau.

\- Dans l'ascenseur tu veux dire, murmura Maléfique.

La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez accueillir Gaston, tué par la Bête !

Il fit son entrée en bombant le torse et flirtant avec toutes les femmes. Son numéro de charme amusa Cruella et Zelena, mais beaucoup moins Regina et Maléfique. Puis, il se mit à chanter et à… se déshabiller ! La température monta à mesure que sa peau apparaissait. Le grand brun lançait des clins d'œil, dansait avec Ursula, Cruella, Zelena, puis Regina. Il se permit même de donner une claque sur les fesses de Cora qui était aussi excitée qu'une gamine.

 _Le plus fort c'est Gaston  
Le plus fort c'est Gaston  
Quand il est sur un ring  
Personne mord comme Gaston  
C'qu'il est grand, c'qu'il est beau et bien bâti  
Ca c'est pas du biceps en papier  
Il est pas rabougri ni riquiqui  
C'est vrai  
Et mon torse velu fait ma célébrité_

\- Ah non ! Pas le torse ! hurla Maléfique en fermant les yeux lorsqu'il déchira son t-shirt trop étroit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! s'exclama Cruella qui en bavait.

Le bal des Enfers ouvrit officiellement à minuit. Hades invita sa chère Zelena à la première valse. Alors que Cora dansait en se frottant à Hyde sous les yeux horrifiés de Regina, son père qui s'était déguisé en Catwoman tenta d'inviter Maléfique à danser. Après qu'il eut insisté, celle qui portait un casque à cornes accepta.

\- Drôle de choix de costume, souligna-t-elle.

\- J'aime me sentir femme.

A cet aveu, elle haussa un sourcil. Avait-il abusé du punch à la pomme verte et au rhum blanc que sa la petite amie de l'hôte avait préparé ou avait-il pris une drogue que quelqu'un aurait apportée ?

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de porter une robe et de me maquiller, continua-t-il.

\- C'est Cora qui doit apprécier.

\- Si je l'écoutais, je n'aurai plus qu'à devenir moine.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ensemble ? demanda la grande blonde.

\- Malgré tout, nous nous aimons. Je la laisse flirter avec Hyde et elle me laisse me travestir de temps en temps. C'est le prix à payer.

A ces mots, Regina intervint et prit son père par le bras, s'excusant auprès de Maléfique.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle soudainement en colère. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de révéler à tout le monde ton hobby bizarre ? Tu veux que notre famille soit la risée de la ville ?

\- Mais Regina, je me sens bien ainsi. Pourquoi devrais-je me cacher ?

\- Parce que ma mère et moi avons une réputation à entretenir et qu'il est hors de question que des rumeurs sur tes activités circulent. Je t'ai déjà sauvé avec cette histoire de vol de culottes, alors s'il te plaît, rentre à la maison avant de faire une bêtise.

\- Voici Catwoman, dit Hades en s'approchant d'eux. Choix de costume intéressant.

\- Ce n'est pas un costume de Catwoman mais… du Pingouin ! corrigea Regina.

\- Le Pingouin dis-tu. Alors où est son nez ?

\- Il est tombé dans les toilettes, avoua Henry avec un sourire enfantin crispé.

Après être allés s'amuser à la soirée des morts-vivants en ville, Emma, tout de blanc vêtue comme une vierge fauchée dans la fleur de l'âge, et Killian, déguisé bien évidemment en pirate, rentrèrent quelque peu éméchés à Storybrooke. Ils traversèrent le hall de la Forêt Enchantée en titubant et appuyèrent sur le chiffre 4.

\- Tu viens boire un dernier verre chez moi ? invita Emma.

\- Comment refuser ? demanda le pirate en lui caressant la joue.

* * *

Emma se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres roses sur les siennes. Killian sourit, plongea sa main dans sa chevelure et lui répondit passionnément. Mais brusquement, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et fut plonger dans le noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda la blonde.

\- Moi rien. Ça doit être une panne de courant.

Il appuya frénétiquement sur tous les boutons.

\- Rien ne fonctionne, annonça-t-il.

\- Merde, j'ai plus de batterie, dit Emma en sortant son portable de sa poche.

\- J'ai du rhum.

\- Parfait.

Au sous-sol, Peter et Felix riaient de leur petite blague. Ils avaient réussi à s'introduire dans le local à électricité et avaient coupé le jus.

\- Et si on mettait le feu aux boites aux lettres ? proposa Peter.

\- Ça serait drôle mais je ne suis pas pour tuer autant de monde. Je ne veux pas aller en prison.

\- Qui a parlé de tuer ? On n'a qu'à appeler les pompiers et on sera des héros.

\- Tu es un génie ! s'exclama Felix.

Mais avant qu'ils mettent le feu à la première boîte, une terrifiante silhouette fit son entrée. Une femme vêtue d'une imposante robe noire et coiffée d'un chignon très complexe les regarda à tour de rôle en les fusillant du regard.

\- Vous ne méritez que de croquer dans une pomme empoisonnée, dit-elle en serrant les dents.

* * *

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Ne soyez pas timide et n'hésitez pas à écrire un petit commentaire. Je ne mords pas. Je ne suis pas un vampire.**_  
 _ **Les commentaires sont essentiels afin de savoir si l'histoire vous plait, mais aussi pour connaitre vos attente. J'accepte aussi les prompts!**_


	31. Chapitre 31

Hello les Oncers,

Après la parution du dernier chapitre, j'ai failli jeter l'éponge et arrêter purement et simplement l'écriture de cette fic. Sachez que j'écris pour le plaisir mais aussi pour oublier la mauvaise passe que je traverse depuis cet été. Quand je reçois une notification, ça me remplit de joie. Je me dis que mon histoire plaît et je suis impatiente de découvrir ce que vous pensez de mon texte. Votre avis est très important. Mais quand vous recevez des "pfff", "C'est à chier", "Nul", "S'il n'y a pas de SQ, c'est de la merde" et j'en passe, c'est franchement décourageant. Heureusement que d'autres m'écrivent de très beaux commentaires pour me remonter le moral et me dire que je ne fais pas tout ça pour rien. Bien sûr, je conçois qu'on ne puisse pas aimé une scénette ou deux. Mais il y a la manière de le dire et certains s'acharnent depuis le premier chapitre! Je le dis et le répète, cette fic n'est pas une fic SQ, comme ce n'est pas une fic RB ou CS. C'est une fic multiships et avec des crack!ships. C'est mon histoire et je fais ce que je veux de mes persos. **Si la direction que je prends avec tel perso ou tel ship ne vous convient pas, arrêtez de lire ma fic et trouvez une autre qui vous plaira. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas irrespectueux!**

Recevant actuellement plus de commentaires négatifs que positifs, je me pose sérieusement des questions. **Dois-je continuer?** Cette histoire vous fait-elle plaisir/rire? Vous êtes environ 200 à lire chaque chapitre. Ecrire un commentaire ne prend que quelques secondes/minutes. **Si vous aimez cette histoire et voulez la suite, dites-le.** Pas besoin d'écrire un roman. Juste quelques mots peuvent tout changer.

Désolée pour cette mise au point, mais elle était nécessaire. Revenons à ce nouveau chapitre. Nous retrouvons les habitants de Storybrooke au lendemain de la nuit d'Halloween. Quels sont les conséquences de leurs actes? Certains couples vont-ils résister aux dérapages de l'un des deux? Du rire, des larmes, de la colère, de la séduction, voici les ingrédients de ce chapitre post-apocalyptique où le destin de certains va être chamboulé!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Les conséquences post-Halloween, pour le meilleur et pour le pire**

La fin de la nuit d'Halloween avait été très pénible pour les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée. Peter et Felix ayant coupé le courant, l'ascenseur était resté bloqué entre le deuxième et le troisième étage et aucun dépanneur n'était disponible avant le lendemain matin. Regina avait été la première victime. Elle avait dû monter les sept étages à pieds, ses chaussures à la main. La tâche avait été rude. Elle avait le souffle court et son corps couvert de sueur. A chaque pas, elle maudissait ces sales garnements. Ils ne s'en tireraient pas si facilement cette fois-ci !

Leroy n'avait pas non plus apprécié la blague. Après une très courte nuit après avoir hanté la piste de danse d'un club avec Clarke, Blue et Astrid, il avait reçu un appel à 7h du matin de la part d'une Regina d'humeur exécrable.

\- Oui, Madame. Je m'en occupe, dit-il en bougonnant avant de raccrocher.

Il appela ensuite un électricien et attendit dans le hall de la Forêt Enchantée qu'il arrive en ignorant toutes les plaintes des habitants. Il n'y avait plus de lumière, les machines à café ne fonctionnaient plus – achetez-vous des cafetières italiennes et un réchaud à gaz ! suggéra-t-il -, les ordinateurs refusaient de s'allumer ainsi que les téléviseurs. Mais le pire était encore de ne plus pouvoir utiliser l'ascenseur.

\- Soyez contents, vous avez une occasion en or de perdre vos kilos superflus avant Noël. Et sans payer un abo de fitness hors de prix.

Merlin, Neal et Lily dirent que s'il y en avait bien un qui avait besoin de perdre du poids, c'était Leroy. Mary Margaret, quand à elle, vanta l'abonnement qu'elle s'était offerte au fitness du quartier ainsi que les bienfaits de pratiquer une activité sportive régulière. L'électricien arriva peu après mettant fin à la discussion. Il suivit Leroy jusqu'au sous sol et comprit rapidement ce qui se passait. Un câble avait été sectionné. Il retourna à sa camionnette et prit tout le matériel nécessaire.

\- Ça va encore durer longtemps ? demanda Anna qui avait mit sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je dois faire la lessive.

* * *

Pour Henry, la coupure d'électricité n'était pas un problème vu qu'il vivait à Neverland. Non, son problème venait de son costume de Catwoman. Il épousait tellement bien les formes de son corps qu'il ne parvenait plus à l'enlever. Il avait tout essayé : se tortiller, s'agripper à tout ce qu'il trouvait, découdre quelques coutures. Mais rien n'y faisait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? demanda hargneusement Cora qui avait visiblement mal dormi.

Sa femme avait une tête à faire peur : elle s'était mal démaquillée, ressemblant à une morte-vivante, les cheveux hirsutes, de petits yeux fatigués. Et pour ne rien arranger, elle avait passé la nuit dans son pyjama panda et portait ses pantoufles lapin blanc.

\- Je suis coincé, avoua Henry.

Elle râla et ouvrit la pharmacie. Elle prit un flacon et s'enduit les mains. Elle frotta la peau de son mari en espérant que le produit aide à faire glisser le vinyle. Après trois tentatives, son mari fut libéré.

\- Merci ma Cora chérie d'amour.

\- Ne me fous plus jamais une honte pareille !

\- Promis. C'était quoi ce produit ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- De la vaseline.

\- On a ça ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

\- A ton avis, dit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

* * *

Regina était d'humeur exécrable. Elle avait la gueule de bois à cause du punch de sa sœur, mal aux pieds à cause de ses chaussures au cuir trop rigide, mal à la tête à cause de cette horrible musique au clavecin. Elle avait péniblement atteint son appartement à cause de la panne de courant et avait très mal dormi.

Henry était vautré dans le canapé à regarder Tom & Jerry sur la tablette de sa mère qui avait encore de la batterie, en mangeant les bonbons qu'il avait reçu la veille.

\- Ne mange pas ça, râla Regina en lui prenant le plat des mains. Tu auras des carries. Mange plutôt des toasts.

\- Y a plus de courant, rappela-t-il.

\- Alors mange des céréales.

\- Y a plus de lait.

\- Quoi ? Mais j'en ai racheté jeudi.

\- Alors il doit être à la cave, supposa-t-il.

La cave… huit étages plus bas. Le sort s'acharnait sur elle. Elle autorisa donc son fils à manger une barre chocolatée qu'il mangeait habituellement au goûter. Impossible de se faire un café non plus et elle n'avait plus de pommes !

* * *

Quand l'ascenseur redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et que les portes s'ouvrirent après presque deux heures d'attente interminable, tous les habitants présents écarquillèrent les yeux et ouvrirent la bouche. Killian Jones était affalé contre la paroi, les jambes écartées et son torse velu bien visible. Il avait la tête penchée en avant, les cheveux gras en bataille et du rouge à lèvres étalés sur sa bouche et ses joues. Dans sa main droite, il tenait sa fiole de rhum et l'autre était posée sur la hanche d'Emma Swan. Cette derrière dormait à poings fermés, la tête posée contre son épaule, le maquillage coulé et avait la bouche entrouverte. Bavait-elle sur la poitrine du pirate ?

\- Je déteste Halloween, beugla Leroy.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils ont… ? demanda Mary Margaret.

\- Ils auraient eu tort de s'en priver ! s'exclama Lily.

Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis longtemps, voir Emma dans les bras d'un autre était difficile pour Neal.

\- Allons les réveiller, dit-il en entrant dans l'espace confiné.

Lorsqu'il toucha l'épaule de la blonde, elle sursauta et poussa un cri d'épouvante. Que faisait Neal dans sa chambre à coucher ? Mais quand sa vision devint nette, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Et pourquoi tout le monde la regardait ? Elle tressaillit quand elle comprit où elle était, avec qui et dans quelle posture, avalant sa salive avec difficulté.

\- Vous avez passé un bon Halloween ? demanda-t-elle en se forçant à sourire.

* * *

Lorsque le courant revint, Leroy appela Regina, n'omettant pas de dire ce qu'il avait trouvé dans l'ascenseur. Il ne manquait plus que cela ! Emma était membre du conseil de Storybrooke et devait donc montrer l'exemple. Apparemment, elle avait oublié cette règle.

\- Maman ? Je peux jouer aux jeux vidéo maintenant que le courant est revenu ?

\- Tu as fais tes devoirs ?

\- Oui.

\- Ceux de toute la semaine.

\- Je ferai demain ceux pour mardi.

\- Henry ! lui hurla-t-elle dessus. Si tu ne veux pas devenir aussi… aussi idiots que la plupart des gens ici, vas faire tes devoirs et range ta chambre !

\- Je vais chez Emma, répondit-il en prenant son sac. Elle au moins elle est gentille.

\- Henry ! supplia-t-elle avec une voix beaucoup plus douce.

Mais son fils avait préféré filer chez son autre mère, beaucoup plus cool. A peine se fit-elle un café qu'on sonna à la porte. Elle grogna et marcha en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je… Hum… je voulais savoir si tout allait bien ? demanda Isaac, son voisin du dessous.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, écrivain à l'eau de rose !

Elle claqua la porte et se rassit. Et si Zelena avait raison ? Et si elle était comme la Méchante Reine ? Et si personne ne l'aimait ? Cette pensée la fit fondre en larmes.

* * *

Dans l'appartement 63 de Neverland, Hades et Zelena commençaient enfin à se réveiller. Ils avaient dormi l'un contre l'autre dans un cercueil 8XL. Le maquillage de la rouquine avait coulé et coloré la chemise de son partenaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on dort bien dans ce cercueil ! dit Zelena en s'étirant.

\- Parfait pour un repos éternel.

\- Tu vas faire du café ?

\- Si on restait là-dedans toute la journée ? proposa Hades.

\- Faudra bien qu'on mange.

Il se redressa et observa son salon, vidé de ses invités.

\- On a qu'à manger ce qui est tombé sur la moquette. Il y a plein de trésors.

Il se pencha et attrapa quelque chose.

\- Une cacahuète !

* * *

Maléfique et Cruella revenaient de ville eurent la surprise de trouver un t-shirt, un jean, deux paires de chaussettes, un slip et un rasoir dans le gazon. Il n'y avait pas de vent et il était donc impossible que ces affaires-là se soient fait souffler.

\- Et après ça, on m'accuse de jeter mes bouteilles de gin par la fenêtre, constata Cruella.

\- Certains n'ont aucune gêne.

Une veste en cuir noire rejoignit le reste des vêtements ainsi que trois t-shirts. Les deux copines levèrent les yeux et virent une paire de chaussures voler depuis un appartement de Neverland.

\- C'est Blue ? se demanda Cruella.

\- Depuis quand aurait-elle un mec ?

\- T'as raison. Alors Kathryn ?

\- Non, je crois que c'est Milah. Est-ce que le beau pirate lui aurait préféré sa blonde ?

\- Ne me dis pas ça ! rouspéta Cruella. J'ai parié qu'Emma finirait avec Regina.

\- On ne peut pas toujours gagner ma belle.

Elles se séparèrent, Cruella allant dans la Forêt Enchantée et Maléfique à Neverland. Mais avant que la pharmacienne n'atteigne la porte, un boxer bleu marine lui tomba sur la tête ! Elle le prit et le jeta au sol d'un air dégoûté. Il n'était même pas propre…

* * *

Regina se rendit au Granny's. Elle avait besoin d'un verre et vite. Mais lorsqu'elle vit qui était au comptoir, elle fit demi-tour.

\- C'est moi qui vous fais fuir ? demanda Robin.

Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas être seule. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle rebroussa chemin et prit place à côté du jardinier de la copropriété qui était déjà au whisky.

\- Il est à peine 10h, souligna-t-elle.

\- J'ai eu une terrible dispute avec Marian, dit-il en faisant tourner le liquide ambré dans le verre. Elle me reproche de ne pas m'investir assez dans notre couple.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Elle n'a peut-être pas tord, avoua-t-il, las. Il n'y a plus de magie entre nous. Nous sommes comme deux colocataires.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'en fichait de ses problèmes.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais avant de penser à moi, je dois penser à Roland. Se divorcer pourrait fortement le perturber.

\- Vous engueuler à longueur de journée le perturbe certainement encore plus, lâcha-t-elle sans le regarder.

\- Je crois qu'elle a un amant.

\- Quoi ? dit Regina surprise en se tournant face à lui. Marian ?

\- Je n'ai pas de preuve mais je le sens. Elle est différente depuis quelques temps. Par exemple, elle garde toujours son portable sur elle alors qu'avant, elle le laissait vers ses clés.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Assez parlé de moi. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici à boire un whisky si tôt ?

Oh non, la question qu'elle redoutait. Ne pouvaient-ils pas continuer de parler de Marian ? Regina plongea son regard dans le verre. Par où devait-elle commencer ?

\- Je crois que ma sœur a raison, avoua-t-elle. Jamais personne ne pourra m'aimer et c'est ce qui me déprime.

\- Et vous la croyez ? répondit-il avec un petit rire. Zelena fait tout pour vous faire sortir de vos gonds. Voir les autres souffrir la fait jouir.

La gérante eut un rire nerveux.

\- Eh bien elle est très douée, avoua-t-elle. D'ailleurs même mon fils préfère son autre mère à moi alors que j'ai fait toute son éducation, lui ai préparé ses goûtés, séché ses larmes et appris à faire du vélo. Mais ça ne suffit pas ! Alors que cette idiote d'Emma passe son temps à lui servir des plats pré-cuisinés, à jouer à des jeux stupides et à le laisser faire des bêtises.

\- C'est un préadolescent. Il faut le laisser faire ses expériences.

\- Et qu'il finisse en prison comme elle ? s'énerva Regina.

\- Même s'il ne vous le montre pas, je suis certain qu'Henry connaît ses limites, dit Robin. Et ça, c'est grâce à l'éduction que vous lui avez donné.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ait raison. Son cœur se briserait si son enfant était enfermé à cause d'une bêtise.

\- Ne baissez pas les bras, dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Surprise, elle le regarda mais ne le repoussa pas.

\- Soyez patiente et vous verrez que Zelena a tort. Vous êtes quelqu'un de formidable. Et je suis certain que vous trouverez l'amour. Il y a un homme quelque part qui vous attend.

Encore une fois, elle sourit.

\- Je… je dois aller préparer la prochaine réunion du conseil.

Elle quitta le bar-restaurant le sourire aux lèvres. Robin avait trouvé les mots justes !

* * *

Killian Jones était assis sur un banc, un tas d'habits à côté de lui. David qui sortait pour aller acheter du pain, vit la mine déconfite de son ami et prit place à côté de lui.

\- Vas-t-en, exigea l'ornithologue.

\- Ah les femmes, dit-il en posant son regard sur les vêtements. Souvent calmes, elles peuvent soudainement se transformer en volcan.

\- Là, j'ai eu droit au Vésuve, dit Killian. Pompéi est rasé.

\- Merde alors. C'est vraiment sérieux ? demanda-t-il en tordant son visage.

\- Je suis grillé comme une sardine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'inquiéta David. Milah est pourtant assez tolérante.

\- Le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. Hier soir, je suis sorti avec Emma et ce matin, je me suis réveillé dans l'ascenseur la chemise ouverte et elle, collée contre moi.

\- C'est la faute du rhum.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit mais Milah ne veut rien entendre, se plaignit Killian.

\- Laisse-la se calmer et tente une approche romantique pour te faire pardonner, conseilla le blond.

\- Plus j'y réfléchis, et plus je me dis que les disputes avec Milah sont fréquentes. J'ai peut-être besoin de passer à autre chose.

\- Ça fait quand même presque dix ans que vous êtes ensemble. Pourquoi tu ne l'épouserais pas ?

\- Et c'est toi qui me le suggère ? rit nerveusement Killian. Je vois que toi et Kat vous vivez le parfait amour.

\- T'as raison, ça ne change rien. Mais tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens.

\- Le problème, _mate_ , c'est que je ne sais plus ce que je ressens. J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans la bouillabaisse.

* * *

A quelques mètres de là, à la place de jeux, Henry et Baelfire étaient assis sur la terrasse de la maison en bois, la mine grave et les pieds se balançant dans le vide.

\- Ça craint, dit Bae.

\- Ouais, c'est nul.

\- Killian était top comme deuxième papa.

\- Je déteste ma mère, avoua Henry. Elle est méchante comme mamie, comme Zelena.

\- Et Emma ?

\- Elle a vomi sur la BD que je m'étais payé avec mon argent de poche. Ces temps, elle fait vraiment n'importe quoi, se plaignit Henry.

\- Elle est amoureuse et elle devient bête. Tu as de la chance. Killian sera ton papa.

\- Je ne sais même pas si elle l'aime vraiment…

Bae ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une petite larme. Il était certes content pour Henry qui allait peut-être avoir le père le plus cool du monde, mais il était triste de voir le pirate quitter sa famille. Il adorait aller pêcher avec lui, observer les oiseaux et griller les sardines. Il adorait aussi voir sa mère rire à ses blagues souvent très pourries. Si Killian partait pour de bon, il se demandait bien qui allait le remplacer car en ce moment, sa mère ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux autres hommes célibataires de la copropriété.

\- On devrait organiser un speed dating ! suggéra Henry.

\- Bonne idée ! Dressons une liste de candidats.

\- Et faisons pareil pour Regina.

\- Henry, tu es un génie et c'est moins risqué que le site de rencontres.

\- Ma mère me tuerait si je l'inscrivais, avoua Henry.

* * *

Quand Will Scarlett se réveilla, il eut une vision d'horreur. Sur le fauteuil, une longue robe blanche maculée de sang lui faisait face. Il s'en approcha sur la pointe des pieds, comme si le vêtement allait soudainement lui sauter dessus et le mordre. Il avança prudemment une main et l'attrapa. Il observa les tâches rouges. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui et constata que l'appartement était bien rangé et propre. Elle avait donc dû se faire attaquer à l'extérieure.

\- Belle ? demanda-t-il, la voix étranglée. Tu es morte ?

N'entendant pas de réponse, il déglutit péniblement. Puis, il visita l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds, se déplaçant comme un chat. Personne à la cuisine, ni à la salle de bain. Il poussa la porte du bureau du bout du doigt. Personne n'était là. Il contrôla qu'elle n'était pas allongée sur le sol derrière le bureau. Non rien. Ne restait qu'une pièce. Celle qu'il n'osait pas visiter : la chambre à coucher. Il appuya sur la poignée et vit que la pièce était baignée dans la pénombre.

\- Belle ?

Aucune réponse. Il s'approcha du lit sans un bruit et la découvrit sur le lit, dormant en sous-vêtement à moitié découverte. Il alluma la lampe de chevet et sursauta. Son teint était blafard et elle avait du rouge sur la poitrine.

\- Belle, t'es morte ? demanda-t-il en la secouant comme un prunier.

Qui pouvait bien la sortir si brutalement des bras de Morphée ? Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un homme dans sa chambre, elle hurla.

\- C'est moi, Will.

\- Will ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle attrapa sa couette et se couvrit jusque sous le menton.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je... hum comment te dire. Je suis de nouveau sans domicile fixe. Et comme j'avais oublié de te rendre tes clés, je suis venu squatter ton canapé.

\- Et dans ma chambre ?

\- J'ai vu une robe ensanglantée et j'ai cru que tu étais morte, expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas vu qu'hier c'était Halloween ?

\- Certains commettent justement leurs meurtres ce soir-là pour ne pas être repérés.

\- Tu me connais. Je suis prudente. Je ne suis même pas sortie de la copropriété.

\- Me voilà rassuré.

\- Tu penses rester combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quelques jours…

\- Je t'accorde deux jours. Après tu t'en vas. Marché conclu ?

\- Tu parles comme Gold, releva-t-il.

\- Deux jours, insista-t-elle.

\- Okay, marché conclu.

* * *

Emma était vautrée dans son canapé, les cheveux en bataille, une mine cadavérique et un bol de friandises sur les genoux. Toutes les dix secondes, elle changeait de chaîne. Pourquoi n'y avait-il rien de bien à cette heure-ci ? Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes sur un reportage parlant de la reproduction des escargots. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle vit deux gastéropodes entamer une danse baveuse sur son écran 32 pouces. Avant qu'elle ait la nausée, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

\- Je suis désolée de te déranger mais… je… euh, bégaya sa voisine de palier.

\- Fais vite, j'ai besoin d'une Aspirine.

\- Tu n'aurais pas de la farine de sarrasin ? demanda Mary Margaret.

\- J'ai de la farine. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de la sorte.

Emma se dirigea dans sa cuisine, suivie de la maîtresse d'école.

\- Farine de blé, lut Emma.

\- Zut, je voulais faire des galettes bretonnes pour David.

\- David ? Davis Nolan ?

\- Oui, je l'ai invité à manger les crêpes chez moi ce soir, expliqua Mary Margaret.

\- Donc c'est du sérieux. Tu es passée à l'action.

\- Je peux compter sur toi pour le garder secret ?

\- T'inquiète. Kathryn n'est pas ma copine et je me fiche de savoir si elle est cocue.

\- Emma ! On ne couche pas ensemble.

\- Ça ne saurait tarder…

\- Et toi au fait ? ça se passe comment avec Killian ?

\- C'est… comment dire, commença Emma. Un grand mystère.

\- Mais tu l'aimes ?

\- Disons que sa compagnie n'est pas désagréable. Bon, tu veux ma farine premier prix ?

\- Non merci, j'en ai aussi chez moi. Je ferai des crêpes au lieu de galettes. Par contre, tu n'aurais pas de la confiture de cassis ?

Emma ouvrit un placard.

\- Non, j'ai abricot, fraise ou beurre de cacahuète.

\- Je te prends celui à la fraise.

* * *

Ayant pitié de son amie, Maléfique invita Regina à se changer les idées. Ensemble, elles se rendirent dans un spa pour se faire chouchouter : massages, bain chaud, soin du visage à l'argile, manucure, pédicure. La totale. Toute la rage de la gérante de Storybrooke disparut comme par magie ! Comme c'était bon de se laisser aller. A présent, elles étaient allongées sur un transat à siroté un verre de jus d'ananas, les cheveux emballés dans une serviette blanche et le corps emmitouflé dans un peignoir de même couleur.

\- Ton problème Regina, c'est que tu es psychorigide. Quand tu as une idée en tête, tu la gardes et tu ne saisis pas les opportunités qui se présentent à toi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ça fait au moins un quart d'heure que tu reluques le masseur sur ta droite.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! répondit-elle immédiatement.

\- Invite-le à dîner.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça. Et regarde, il n'est peut-être même pas majeur.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Tu aimes être courtisée comme une reine, expliqua Maléfique. Mais les contes de fées, ça n'existe pas. Si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air avec ce joli petit brun, fonce.

\- Tu es complètement folle ! Et en plus, il n'est pas mon genre.

\- C'est quoi ton genre ? demanda la pharmacienne.

\- Tu m'ennuies avec tes questions. Et tu n'as certainement pas la solution vu que tu n'as personne dans ta vie.

\- Qui t'a dit que ma fin heureuse était d'être casée avec un mec ?

\- C'est un peu la fin heureuse de tout le monde, se plaignit Regina.

\- Avec les gosses, la maison, le chien et le boulot de rêve, compléta la blonde. Mais ça c'est un cliché. Tu sais combien de partenaires sexuels j'ai eu dans ma vie ?

\- Arrête, tu commences à parler comme Cruella.

\- Combien ? insista-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Cinq.

Maléfique éclata de rire.

\- Cinq ? Tu es vraiment loin du compte.

\- Bon dix.

\- Plus de six cents, avoua la pharmacienne.

\- Non ? C'est une blague…

\- Absolument pas. Quand un mec ne me plaît pas, je le remplace. Le secret, c'est de coucher avec le premier soir, comme ça tu évites les déceptions. Les spaghettis, les engins tordus ou trop courts, ceux qui te disent qu'ils vont t'expédier sur Mars et qui ne sont pas fichu de te faire mouiller, sans compter ceux qui tombent en panne avant l'arrivée. La vie est trop courte. Et ça ne sert à rien d'attendre que le bon arrive sur son beau cheval blanc.

\- Je préfère la qualité à la quantité, avoua Regina avec un nœud dans la gorge, tellement le sujet de conversation lui déplaisait.

\- Tu as bientôt quarante ans. Tu es vieille pour la plupart des mecs.

\- Je n'ai pas quarante ans !

\- As-tu des vues sur quelqu'un en ce moment ?

\- Peut-être… enfin je ne sais pas trop.

\- J'imagine que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas tiré un coup.

Les joues de Regina s'empourprèrent.

\- Quelques semaines… C'était avec Graham.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que la vie est triste lorsqu'elle se résume qu'à une seule chose ? demanda Maléfique.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est comme si tu ne mangeais que de la glace à la vanille car tu avais peur de goûter aux autres parfums. Que dirais-tu de tester la glace au chocolat ?

\- Je suis perdue, avoua Regina.

\- Est-ce qu'un moment coquin avec une femme pourrait te faire vibrer ?

La noiraude était choquée par ses propos. Comment pouvait-elle poser une telle question ?

\- Le lâchez-prise Regina. C'est ça qu'il te faut. Laisse-moi t'aider à te libérer.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, Kathryn et Milah buvaient un café dans un tea-room. La noiraude confia ses récents déboires avec Killian et ne se gêna pas de copieusement insulter Emma avec tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passaient par la tête.

\- Comment elle a osé te faire ça cette garce ? demanda Kathryn.

\- Peut-être qu'elle a accepté de se faire traiter de mouette. Pfff.

\- Si ça peut te consoler, je crois que David me trompe.

\- Avec Mary Margaret ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Disons qu'au fitness, ils ne sont pas très discrets, avoua Milah. Il la plote, elle se frotte contre lui, ils s'échangent des regards langoureux. Et comme par hasard, quand t'as besoin d'un coach et qu'elle est là, David n'est jamais dispo.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda Kathryn en éclatant en sanglots.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

\- Je croyais que tu étais mon amie !

\- Pardonne-moi, Kat.

La blonde quitta précipitamment l'établissement, laissant à Milah le soin de régler la note.

* * *

Après avoir très clairement établi les règles de vie pour Will, Belle fut invitée à rejoindre Mr Gold chez lui. Au téléphone, il lui raconta que Baelfire était très affecté par ce qui venait de se passer entre sa maman et Killian. Il souhaitait donc qu'ils fassent une activité tous les trois pour qu'il pense à autre chose. Belle avait naturellement accepté et referma ses livres de cours.

Dès que le jeune garçon eut décidé quelle pâtisserie ils allaient faire, ils revêtirent un tablier et se mirent à la recherche de tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Cette chasse au trésor amusa énormément Belle et Bae.

\- Il nous manque un œuf, constata Gold en ouvrant son paquet vert.

\- Je vais en chercher un chez la mamie d'Henry ! C'est juste un étage plus bas.

Aussitôt l'avait-il dit qu'il s'élança dans les escaliers. En attendant son retour, Belle alluma le four et Gold sortit un moule en verre, des récipients, une spatule, une passoire pour tamiser la farine et une balance.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, dit Belle. En plus, j'adore les tartes au citron meringuées.

\- Mais qui ne les aime pas ?

Souhaitait-il vraiment redonner le sourire à son fils ou était-il en train de la draguer en lui préparant son pêcher mignon ? Avait-il vu la recette de sa mère sur son frigo et suggéré à Bae de choisir ce dessert pour brouiller les pistes ? A la façon dont elle le regardait, il avait certainement deviné à quoi elle était en train de penser. Il fit un sourire, puis baissa la tête et beurra le plat allant au four.

* * *

Finalement, Regina accepta de se rendre chez Maléfique en fin de journée.

\- Je suis ravie de te voir, confia la grande blonde qui avait revêtu une robe en soie très décolletée et relevé ses cheveux. Prête à vivre une expérience incroyable ?

\- J'ai envie de me sentir vivante, dit la gérante en entrant, fermant la porte avec son pied et l'embrassant fougueusement.

* * *

Killian prit son courage à deux mains et sonna à la porte de sa voisine, prêt à s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il avait fait dans cet ascenseur. Il avait même apporté une boite de Ferrero Rocher. Mais quand Emma lui ouvrit, elle lui attrapa la chemise et l'entraîna dans son appartement en fermant la porte avec son pied. Les chocolats restèrent sur le paillasson.

* * *

 _ **Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. La scène OQ est une de mes préférées. Elle me fait penser à la 3B. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Voulez-vous connaître la suite des aventures des habitants de Storybrooke? N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer en rédigeant une petite review. Je ne mors pas :)**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est donc décisif pour la suite de la publication de cette fic. Son destin est entre vos mains.**_

 _ **Si vous vous apprêtez à m'insulter, quittez immédiatement cette page et allez lire une fic qui vous fasse plaisir. Merci.**_


	32. Chapitre 32

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour les messages que vous m'avez laissé après mon cri de détresse au dernier chapitre. Vous m'avez montré que je n'étais pas seule face à ces quelques lecteurs agressifs, que cette histoire vous plaisait, vous faisait rire et que vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle s'arrête brutalement. Vous m'avez touché en plein cœur. J'en ai encore les larmes aux yeux. Si je le pouvais, je vous prendrai dans mes bras. Sachez que je ne vais pas abandonner l'écriture de cette fic. Car pourquoi vous punir pour le comportement déplacé de deux-trois individus? D'ailleurs, je pense que ces personnes ont dû réaliser qu'elles étaient allées trop loin.**

 **Ce chapitre contient beaucoup de scènes avec Regina. Maléfique a décidé de s'occuper d'elle et de la remettre dans le droit chemin! Bae et Henry se lancent dans l'organisation de leur speed dating. Les rois de la bricole sont de sortie, Merida accueille sa famille et Neal tente de parler voiture avec Gold. Vous allez aussi découvrir pourquoi Storybrooke a été créé.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : La famille et les amis d'abord**

Graham était en train de plier ses chaussettes et ses slips devant un épisode de Zorro. Ah comme il aimait voir Don Diego, interprété par l'élégant Guy Williams, sortir vainqueur à chaque fois en signant son nom de la pointe de son épée d'un Z pour Zorro. Mais la sonnette retentit et il hésita à se lever. Sur le dos de son fidèle destrier noir, Tornado, le justicier masqué était poursuivi par le sergent Garcia et ses hommes dans une chevauchée endiablée dans le désert californien. La sonnette retentit à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il se résolut à ouvrir, pensant que sa présence était vraiment sollicitée.

\- Salut Graham, dit Henry avec un large sourire. Est-ce que tu aurais deux talkie-walkies ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda le shérif en appuyant une main contre le montant de la porte.

\- C'est pour une mission secrète.

\- Quelle mission secrète ?

\- C'est secret, donc je ne peux pas en parler, expliqua le jeune garçon.

\- Tu me promets de ne pas faire de bêtises ?

\- Promis !

Graham entra dans son bureau et revint avec deux talkie-walkies.

\- Voilà. Mais n'oublie pas de me les rendre quand tu as terminé.

\- Merci ! Pas de problème. Tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne ?

\- Promis.

\- Surtout à ma mère.

\- Elle n'en saura rien.

* * *

Baelfire était assis sur un banc, le visage fermé. Il regardait en direction de la place de jeux où Violet et Morraine commentaient quelque chose sur le téléphone portable de Violet. Sans prévenir, Peter Pan prit place à côté du jeune garçon.

\- Tu t'es pris un râteau ? demanda-t-il.

\- Les filles c'est nul, répondit Baelfire.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Et comment en es-tu venu à cette conclusion ?

\- Elles veulent sortir avec nous les garçons mais au bout d'un moment, elles nous trouvent nuls et nous brisent le cœur.

\- Tu aimerais avoir une copine mais elle t'a dit non ? demanda le plus âgé en essayant de comprendre.

\- T'es fou ! Je n'en veux pas. Je veux rester un petit garçon. Je ne veux pas grandir.

\- Je ne peux qu'approuver. Grandir, c'est nul, dit Peter.

\- Après ils vont se marier, avoir des enfants, se disputer et divorcer. Je ne veux pas être un adulte.

\- Alors, ne grandit jamais.

\- Maman a jeté mon camion de pompier, dit Baelfire avec des larmes dans les yeux. C'était mon jouet préféré.

\- La garce, commenta Peter.

\- Elle a dit que je n'étais plus un bébé et que je devais grandir.

\- Ne l'écoute pas. Les adultes te disent tous ça parce qu'ils regrettent d'avoir grandi. Quand tu es un enfant, tu as quelque chose qu'ils n'ont plus : la capacité à te servir de ton imagination. Regarde, dit-il et les deux enfants se retournèrent pour faire face aux immeubles. Comment s'appellent-ils ?

\- Nevenland et la Forêt Enchantée.

\- Neverland veut dire Pays Imaginaire. Celui qui a créé ces immeubles regrette d'être devenu un adulte ! Baelfire, comment est ton Pays Imaginaire ?

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et laissa son imagination vagabonder.

\- C'est une île avec des palmiers mais aussi de la forêt. Il y a un volcan et des lagons.

\- Qui habitent ton île ? demanda Peter.

\- Des Indiens ! Et des pirates aussi. Oh et des sirènes dans le lagon.

\- Tu sais quoi ? dit Peter alors que Baelfire rouvrait les yeux. La piscine, c'est le lagon et les filles qui babillent sont les sirènes. Le volcan est au sommet de la Forêt Enchantée et les Indiens vivent tout en haut de la Neverland. Mais attention aux pirates ! Ils sont partout !

\- Cache-toi ! Il y a un pirate qui arrive.

Les deux enfants coururent se cacher derrière la poubelle. Gaston traversait la pelouse en bombant le torse et se dirigeait vers la piscine où Ruby, Anna et Elsa discutaient.

\- Tu crois qu'il faut avertir les sirènes qu'un pirate approche ? demanda Bae.

\- Les sirènes sont des adultes. Elles savent se défendre. Il nous faut des alliés pour déjouer les pièges des pirates si on veut atteindre le volcan.

\- Si on commençait par Violet et Morraine ? Après, on ira chercher Henry.

\- Il faudra délivrer Henry. Le volcan en furie ne nous fera pas de cadeau.

\- On va appeler notre première mission _Save Henry_.

\- Ça me plaît, confessa Peter.

* * *

Après avoir passé trois jours chez Emma, Henry devait retourner chez son autre mère. Il monta en ascenseur la boule au ventre. Comment allait-elle réagir à ce qu'il devait lui annoncer ? Elle allait être furieuse. Il le savait. Mais pourquoi avait-il joué aux jeux vidéo au lieu de réviser pour son contrôle de maths ? Il mit sa clé dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte de l'appartement du septième étage de la Forêt Enchantée. Il entendait du bruit venant de la cuisine. Profitant de l'inattention de Regina, il se faufiler sur la pointe des pieds, déposant son manteau et son écharpe dans l'entrée ainsi que ses chaussures. Mais lorsqu'il vit sa mère chanter du Mariah Carrey à tue-tête en enfournant ses cookies, il fut bouche-bée. Mais ce qui le cloua sur place fut la manière dont elle referma la porte du four : avec un mouvement gracieux du bassin.

\- Oh Henry, tu es de retour, constata-t-elle avec un large sourire en le voyant.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas d'être en retard ? Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de bizarre. Henry se dit qu'il devait investiguer.

\- Maman, tout va bien ?

\- Oui mon chéri, dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Je me porte comme un charme.

\- Tu n'es pas furieuse ?

\- Pourquoi le serai-je ? Les cookies ne sont pas prêts.

\- Tu es amoureuse ? tenta-t-il.

\- Oui, je crois que je suis amoureuse.

\- Trop cool ! s'enthousiasma son fils. Alors qui est mon nouveau papa ?

\- Tu ne devineras jamais.

\- Robin ?

\- Non.

\- Graham ?

\- Non, Graham est une distraction.

\- Hyde ?

\- Henry ! Tu me vois avec lui ? Sérieusement ?

\- Je suis à court d'idées… Non, ne me dit pas que c'est Gold ! On dit que l'amour commence toujours par une bagarre et vous vous engueulez tout le temps pour les trucs du conseil.

\- Même si j'étais aussi bourrée que Cruella, jamais je ne sortirai avec lui.

\- Je sèche, avoua-t-il.

Elle se pencha vers lui avec un grand sourire comme pour lui faire une confidence.

\- Moi-même !

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai enfin appris à m'aimer !

Henry ne savait pas trop comment réagir à cette nouvelle. Donc son nouveau papa était une partie de sa mère ?

\- Dis-moi que mon père n'est pas la Méchante Reine, supplia-t-il.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de Méchante Reine.

\- Au fait…, commença-t-il en profitant qu'elle soit de si bonne humeur. Tu dois signer mon carnet de notes… Tu ne vas pas te fâcher j'espère.

Il sortit de son sac son carnet décoré avec des super héros de ses films préférés qu'il avait découpés dans le journal TV. Regina prit un stylo et tourna les pages du carnet.

\- Je te promets de faire la vaisselle pendant une semaine et de passer l'aspirateur.

\- Tu as fait une mauvaise note ? demanda-t-elle très calmement.

\- Un D en maths… avoua-t-il à demi mot.

Il serra les dents, ferma les yeux et se mit en position de défense, prêt à encaisser sa colère.

\- Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, répondit-elle toujours aussi calmement en signant le carnet.

\- Euh…

Plus aucun son ne réussit à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Si ce n'était pas la Méchante Reine qui sommeillait en elle, qui lui avait pris sa mère ?

* * *

Merida était fébrile. Elle avait nettoyé son appartement de fond en comble, avait apporté tous les objets inutiles et les habits démodés dans un magasin de deuxième main et avait fait les courses. Mais chose inhabituelle, elle était depuis bientôt deux heures dans sa cuisine à tenter de préparer un plat traditionnel pour la venue de ses parents. Ces derniers avaient pris l'avion pour la première fois depuis son déménagement aux Etats-Unis. Après d'âpres négociations, elle avait finalement réussi à les convaincre de monter à bord d'un avion. Son père, Fergus, était un propriétaire terrien, attaché aux traditions et lui parler de « mettre ses fesses » dans un avion était hors de question.

\- Mais tu ne vas quand même pas venir en ferry ? s'était plainte Merida. Rappelle-toi ce qui est arrivé au Titanic.

Cet argument l'avait convaincu. A 15h, tout était prêt. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à réchauffer son plat à leur arrivée. Elle descendit au sous-sol et monta à bord de sa VW Polo bleue pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Comme d'habitude, le hall des arrivées était bondé. La petite rouquine se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la porte 5A en jouant des coudes, récoltant quelques remarques insolentes qu'elle ignora. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des gens comme cela. Elle poussa un type en costume et une blonde à forte poitrine pour se faire une place au premier rang.

Le vol en provenance de Londres avait atterri depuis presque quarante minutes. Merida était impatiente mais aussi inquiète. Il fallait dire qu'avec les récents événements politiques, entrer aux Etats-Unis était devenu compliqué. Elle pria pour que son père garde son calme et ne finisse pas ficelé sur une chaise et interrogé par le FBI.

C'est après une interminable attente qu'elle vit enfin ses parents arriver dans le hall. Ils avaient l'air perdus et éreintés. Son père marchait en chaussettes, ses chaussures attachées ensemble et portée à l'épaule et trainant une lourde valise. La rouquine courut dans leur direction et les prit dans ses bras.

\- Comme vous m'avez manqué !

\- Toi aussi, mon bébé, dirent-ils en cœur.

\- J'ai cru que jamais ils ne vous laisseraient passer, avoua Merida.

\- C'est à cause de Fergus, dit sa mère.

\- Quoi ma faute ? J'y peux rien si quand ils m'ont demandé si je transportais des valeurs, j'ai dit oui, quelque chose de très précieux. Ils ont voulu savoir quoi et j'ai dit que c'était sous mon kilt.

Elinor secoua la tête en repensant aux événements.

\- Ils m'ont demandé de leur montrer !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Merida, craignant la réponse.

\- J'ai dit que j'acceptais s'ils me battaient au tir à l'arc.

\- Papa…

\- Ils nous ont emmenés dans une petite pièce qui sentait la transpiration, raconta sa mère. Ils nous ont posé plein de questions très personnelles et voulaient tout savoir de toi.

\- Je vous avais pourtant bien dit de ne pas faire de blague avec les douaniers, se plaignit leur fille. Vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas finir en garde à vue. Heureusement que vous n'avez pas dit le mot « bombe ».

Au même instant, deux militaires armés jusqu'aux dents les prirent en jouc.

\- Vous avez dit « bombe » ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

\- Euh non, vous avez dû mal comprendre, répondit nerveusement Merida. On parlait de l'article qu'ils avaient lu dans le magazine de l'avion… sur Bombay !

Ils les jaugèrent, puis repartir.

\- Tu vis vraiment dans un pays de fous, commenta Fergus. Je croyais que tu voulais être libre. Depuis moins d'une heure que nous sommes là, j'ai déjà vu cent règles privatives de liberté. Tu devrais revenir en Ecosse. Là au moins tu peux dire et faire ce que tu veux comme…

\- Allons-nous en avant que quelqu'un ne dise une bêtise, pressa Merida.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent Halloween ne furent pas faciles pour Baelfire. Voir sa maman et Killian se séparer lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs. Chaque soir, Belle rejoignait le petit garçon chez son père pour le dîner et tentait de détendre l'atmosphère en racontant des anecdotes de sa vie d'étudiante. A 20h45, il se brossait les dents et se préparait pour aller dormir.

\- Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? demanda Belle en le voyant revenir au salon.

\- Ça me fait de la peine pour Bae. J'aimerai qu'il soit heureux. Je n'aime pas le voir ainsi.

\- Il te rappelle Samwell.

A ce nom, Gold se ferma comme une huitre. Il s'assit sur le canapé et elle en fit autant, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Le silence s'installa et l'atmosphère devint lourde. Belle savait qu'en parlant de son premier fils, elle avait réveillé de douloureux souvenirs. Elle ne pouvait le laisser ainsi. Alors, elle décida de l'aider.

\- Tu m'avais raconté que vous étiez allé à ta maison de campagne pour vous changer les idées après son séjour à l'hôpital, mais que tu allais l'écourter suite à l'appel de ton assistante de cabinet. Après avoir pêché tout l'après-midi, vous avez joué à des jeux de société toute la soirée.

\- Veux-tu vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là ?

Elle hocha de la tête, sentant qu'il fallait qu'il raconte cette histoire à haute voix pour pouvoir avancer et surtout ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs avec Bae. Il regarda dans le vide un instant, puis posa son regard sur leurs mains. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à raconter.

\- Samwell s'est enfui par la fenêtre en pleine nuit, laissant derrière lui une lettre d'adieu. La police l'a cherché pendant deux semaines dans la Forêt Infinie. Cette forêt porte bien son nom. Elle est très vaste, pleine de crevasses, d'arbres morts prêts à vous tomber dessus, de terrains instables. Nous avons imprimés des affiches, fait des battues, fait du porte-à-porte, visité tous les hôpitaux de la région, même les morgues. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, la situation s'était dégradée entre Milah et moi. Les recherches ont cessé après deux mois. La police nous a dit d'accepter la triste vérité. Samwell s'était perdu dans la forêt et était mort. Bizarrement, l'annonce du décès de notre fils nous a en quelque sorte rapprochés. Milah est tombée enceinte quelques semaines plus tard.

\- De Baelfire.

\- Oui, nous avons décidé que jamais nous ne lui dirons ce qui s'est passé avec Samwell pour ne pas que l'histoire se répète.

\- Baelfire ignore qu'il a eu un frère ? s'étonna Belle.

\- Je t'en prie, ne lui en parle jamais.

\- Promis.

\- Notre mariage a encore duré trois ans, continua-t-il. Mais c'était une mascarade. Je n'en veux absolument pas à Milah d'être partie. Juste d'être partie avec son bien-aimé loin de Baelfire. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé de créer Storybrooke. Je voulais qu'elle revienne pour que Bae ait un semblant de vie de famille, dans un endroit sûr et avec d'autres enfants avec qui il pouvait jouer.

\- Et Milah a accepté.

\- Non, c'est Killian Jones qui a accepté. Pour Bae. Puis Milah a suivi. Ils se sont séparés quatre ans plus tard. C'est pourquoi ils vivent chacun dans un appartement différent.

\- Donc, ils ne sont pas en couple ? Mais je croyais que…

\- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Ils sont plutôt du genre bohème. Un jour ils sont prêts à se marier et le lendemain, ils se jettent des assiettes à la figure.

\- Donc, en déduisit Belle, leur couple n'est pas totalement mort ?

\- Tout est possible.

* * *

Neal conduisait un superbe cabriolet des années 60 et portait des Ray-Ban. A ses côtés sur le siège passager, il y avait Emma. Ses cheveux blonds étaient à demi camouflés par un foulard en soie. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche à petites fleurs bleues. Elle le regardait amoureusement alors qu'il s'arrêtait au bord de la falaise pour admirer le coucher de soleil. Ses lèvres roses se rapprochaient des siennes alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

 _I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell_

\- Putain… râla-t-il en attrapant son téléphone sur sa table de nuit.

Lorsqu'il approcha l'appareil de ses yeux, il vit que celui qui l'avait tiré des bras de Morphée était son patron. Il était 7h45 alors qu'il était censé arriver sur son lieu de travail pour 7h30.

\- Désolé… j'ai pas entendu mon réveil, se justifia-t-il. J'arrive tout de suite.

Il enfila rapidement ses habits, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer et mordit dans un sandwich qui trainait depuis deux jours. A la cuisine, il trouva une tasse avec un fond de café. Parfait pour se réveiller.

\- Pouah ! C'est quoi cette horreur ?

Soudain, il se rappela que ce n'était pas du café mais la sauce soja qui accompagnait ses sushis de la veille.

* * *

\- Maman, est-ce que je peux aller à la fête foraine ? demanda Bae. J'ai rangé tous mes Lego et j'ai fait mes devoirs.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seul, répondit Milah. Il y a tous les pervers de la ville qui rôdent là-bas et enlèvent des enfants.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de regarder « Esprits Criminels ».

\- Là n'est pas la question.

\- Alors viens avec moi, proposa le jeune garçon. Tu veilleras sur moi comme quand j'étais bébé.

Milah arqua un sourcil. Que mijotait-il ? Bae arrivait gentiment dans l'adolescence et proposer de sortir avec sa mère au lieu d'avec ses copains était curieux.

\- Tu n'y vas pas avec Henry ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il est allé hier avec Regina et il n'a pu faire que les petits poneys. Il s'est payé la honte devant des gamines de cinq ans.

\- Bon d'accord, on y va.

\- Merci ! s'exclama-t-il avant de lui sauter au cou.

La fête foraine était très fréquentée cet après-midi-là et pour chaque manège il fallait faire la queue. Ils commencèrent par les auto-tamponneuses. Bae prit le volant et alla heurter les autres voiturettes sous les cris de sa mère. Puis, il lui passa le volant et le petit garçon fut heureux de voir que sa mère prit plaisir à foncer sur les autres. William Smee était coincé dans une voiture rose et hurlait comme un bébé à chaque choc, ce qui les fit rire. Ensuite, ils se rendirent dans le train fantôme et sur une montagne russe. Après toutes ces émotions, Bae demanda à sa mère si elle pouvait lui offrir une barbe à papa.

\- Tu devrais t'en prendre une, dit-il une fois qu'ils s'éloignèrent du marchand.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de refaire la file.

\- Peut-être que je peux t'offrir celle de Philip.

Milah se retourna et vit Arthur qui tenait deux barbes à papa, une blanche et une rose.

\- Il a dû partir précipitamment car son fils a vomi et Aurore a exigé qu'ils repartent, expliqua-t-il.

Bae lui lança un regard de travers. Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'entrer dans les détails ?

\- Merci, c'est gentil, dit Milah en prenant la friandise blanche.

\- Ce que j'adore, c'est la manger sans les mains, dit-il. C'est le retour en enfance garanti.

\- Si tu avais les cheveux longs, tu mangerais avec les doigts.

\- Mais après ils collent, enchaîna-t-il. Et quelqu'un devra te les lécher. Si tu veux, je peux…

\- Non, ça ira, répondit-elle un peu gênée.

\- Je vais faire pipi, dit Bae en s'éloignant.

Il tourna derrière le stand de barbe à papa et sortit son talkie-walkie de sa veste sans perdre sa mère et Arthur des yeux.

\- Cobra ici Vipère. Tu me reçois ?

\- Cinq sur cinq !

\- Le carré ne va pas dans le rond. Je répète…

\- Hein ? Bae, je ne comprends rien, se plaignit Henry.

\- Ça ne marche pas. Arthur est un gros lourdaud.

\- Et Smee ?

\- Elle ne l'a même pas regardé, avoua Bae.

\- Vas aux boîtes de conserve, dit Henry. Je t'amène un autre papa.

\- Bien reçu !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Maléfique conduisit Regina à l'autre bout de la ville dans la zone industrielle. C'est devant un entrepôt délabré qu'elle s'arrêta.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? s'inquiéta la gérante de Storybrooke.

\- Tu voulais vivre et t'éclater, j'exhausse tes vœux.

\- Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir courir entre les balles de deux gangs qui se disputent la zone.

\- Regina…

Elles descendirent de voiture et se rendirent vers une porte à la peinture écaillée.

\- Rentre là-dedans, dit Maléfique. Traverse le hall et tu trouveras une personne que tu connais.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

\- C'est ton épreuve.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Regina se décida à entrer. Que risquait-elle ? Maléfique n'était pas folle au point de la mettre dans un hangar truffé de pièges, ni de tueurs à gages. Derrière la porte se trouvait un petit vestibule très sombre. Elle leva un lourd rideau bleu nuit et pénétra dans un couloir encombré de nombreux objets un peu comme dans la boutique de Gold mais en dix fois plus grand. Un clown géant la regardait d'un air diabolique en vous faisant dresser tous les poils de votre corps. Des machines, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres se succédaient. Un petit signe en peluche portant un béret rouge, frappait ses cymbales en rythme. Lorsqu'elle passa cet effrayant corridor poussiéreux, elle se retrouva dans une pièce au sol noir éclairé par une lumière bleue. Face à elle se trouvait une cible ronde qui tournait sur elle-même avec une poupée de chiffon attachée les bras et les jambes écartées et portant une perruque rousse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu ne l'a reconnais pas, _darling_ ?

Regina fit volte face et vit Cruella s'approcher d'elle, son porte cigarette à la main. Sa robe à paillettes scintillait et ses talons vernis lui donnaient l'allure d'une vamp.

\- Cruella ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que moi je fais là ! rétorqua Regina.

\- Je suis là pour toi, voyons.

\- Et que fais cette poupée sur cette cible ?

\- Zelena, tu veux dire, corrigea Cruella. Elle est là pour te libérer.

\- Me libérer ? Mais de quoi ? Tu as encore abusé du gin ?

\- Le gin n'y est pour rien. Tout ceci arrive à cause de toi. Regina, pendant trop longtemps tu as renié ce que tu étais. Pour plaire à tes parents, à Henry, aux habitants de Storybrooke, tu as enfermé la vraie Regina au plus profond de ta conscience.

\- Tu dérailles.

\- Nous verrons bien, répondit Cruella en ôtant un tissu noir qui recouvrait un plateau sur une table haute.

Regina s'approcha et vit six couteaux affûtés.

\- Prends un couteau, demanda l'amatrice de fourrure. Par le manche.

\- Merci, je sais comment prendre un couteau.

\- Tu as le choix : faire peur à Zelena en lui plantant un couteau à quelques centimètres de son corps de rêve ou la tuer.

\- Mais tu débloques ? Jamais je ne tuerai ma sœur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas une poupée vaudou. Elle ne souffrira pas.

Cruella s'approcha de la cible, la prit sur la tranche et tira dessus pour la faire tourner.

\- Vas-y. Lance le couteau.

Regina voyait cette Zelena tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Mais ce n'était pas une poupée qu'elle voyait. Non c'était sa sœur avec son horrible sourire accusateur. « Personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer ». « Jamais tu ne seras heureuse ». « Ton cœur est aussi noir que du charbon. » « Par ta faute, jamais tu n'auras d'enfant ». Toutes ses paroles blessantes résonnaient dans sa tête. Regina serra le manche et jeta le couteau contre la cible. Il tournoya en l'air et atteignit la poupée en plein cœur.

\- Dans le mille ! jubila Cruella. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Vivante, répondit Regina en prenant un deuxième couteau et fixant la poupée avec un regard de tueuse. Zelena, tu as tord !

* * *

Kristoff vit David Nolan sortir par la porte-fenêtre d'Anton et courir dans sa direction.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Tu n'aurais pas par hasard un tournevis numéro 7 en croix ainsi qu'une perceuse et un niveau ? demanda David.

\- Eh… oui, je crois.

\- Tu es notre sauveur !

Quand Kristoff revint avec tout le matériel, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'il faisait.

\- Avec les potes, on aide Anton à monter une étagère et c'est plus difficile que de lire une carte pendant une course d'orientation.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, Kristoff trouva Anton soupirant sur une chaise pendant que Killian et Arthur, le nez sur le plan et les fesses en l'air, se disputaient sur les étapes de montage.

\- Eh les pros de la bricole, intervint Kristoff, j'ai vos outils.

\- Merci mec ! dit Anton. Ainsi, on n'aura pas à viser avec une capsule de bière.

Arthur se leva, faisant craquer son dos et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Kristoff.

\- Tu te prends pour un hockeyeur finlandais avec ton bonnet alors qu'il fait encore quinze degrés dehors ?

\- J'ai un rhum de cheveux.

Killian et Arthur pouffèrent de rire.

\- C'est à cause d'Anna, avoua Kristoff.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? demanda Anton avec compassion, imaginant le pire.

Voyant que ses quatre copains ne le lâcheraient pas avec cette histoire, il tira son bonnet blanc qui lui donnait une allure de Schtroumpf. En voyant sa tête, les quatre mâchoires en face de lui se décrochèrent.

\- Oh la vache, lâcha Arthur.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu te déguises en grand Schtroumpf, dit Killian.

\- Il est rouge le bonnet du grand Schtroumpf, rappela Anton.

\- Je lui ai demandé de me couper les cheveux à la tondeuse mais elle s'est trompée de sabot, expliqua-t-il. J'ai failli finir chauve !

\- Je dois avoir une perruque chez moi, proposa Arthur.

\- Celle de ton clown maléfique ? demanda David.

\- Non, des longs cheveux blonds à la Pamela Anderson.

Killian et David explosèrent de rire en imaginant Kristoff avec les cheveux de la sulfureuse blonde.

\- Les mecs, c'est pas drôle, se plaignit Kristoff.

\- T'inquiète pas, rassura Anton en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Dans trois mois, on ne verra plus rien.

* * *

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmène cette fois ? demanda Regina qui était sur le siège passager.

\- C'est une surprise, répondit Maléfique avec un petit sourire bien mystérieux.

Elles avaient quitté la ville depuis plus d'une heure, traversé la campagne et roulaient le long d'une route sinueuse entre les collines. En arrivant près d'un pont traversant la vallée, la grande blonde gara sa voiture sur le côté où une fourgonnette s'y trouvait déjà. Le véhicule était vert avec une inscription en jaune : « On ne vit qu'une fois ».

\- Non… lâcha Regina. C'est une blague ?

\- Pour te ramener sur le droit chemin, j'ai dû faire appel à des experts.

\- Tu appelles Cruella et Zelena des expertes ? demanda la gérante de Storybrooke avec un rire nerveux.

\- Suis-moi et arrête de te plaindre.

Les deux femmes marchèrent sur le pont jusqu'au milieu où Zelena était en train de vérifier du matériel. La rouquine portait une combinaison vert kaki qui lui donnait l'allure d'un pilote de chasse.

\- Salut Sis. Alors, prête à réveiller la tigresse qui sommeille en toi ?

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance, répondit Regina en croisant les bras.

\- Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te tuer ? demanda Zelena, outrée. Ça serait très mauvais pour mon business basé sur les sensations fortes.

\- Très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

\- Mais voyons, n'est-ce pas évident ? dit la rouquine en saisissant un baudrier.

\- Oh non. Même pas en rêve.

\- Regina, ne me dis pas que tu es une poule mouillée. Me voilà très déçue.

Serrant les dents, Regina prit le baudrier et l'enfila. Elle donna son sac à Maléfique, vida ses poche et ôta ses bijoux et ses escarpins pendant que Zelena finissait de la préparer. Puis, elle s'avança sur la plateforme en caillebotis. Le vent lui caressait le visage et la vallée s'étendait à perte de vue. En bas à plus de cinquante mètres, la rivière ressemblait à un ver de terre.

\- On dit qu'il y a des crocodiles, avoua Zelena.

\- Tu es sûre que l'élastique n'est pas trop long ? demanda sa petite sœur avec une certaine appréhension.

\- Arrête de te trouver des excuses. J'ai un groupe qui arrive dans une demi-heure alors soit tu avoues que tu es une poule mouillée et que tu as peur du changement, soit tu…

\- Ahhhhh !

Regina avait sauté ! Zelena et Maléfique se précipitèrent contre la barrière et admirèrent le plongeon de la gérante de la copropriété. Elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de resserrer ses pieds afin de ne pas se faire frapper par la résistance de l'air et également de ne pas montrer ses sous-vêtements aux deux femmes. L'élastique se tendit et elle remonta d'une bonne dizaine de mètres avant de replonger.

\- Youhou ! cria-t-elle.

\- Je crois qu'elle s'éclate, constata Maléfique.

\- Tu en doutais ? C'est une Mills et chez les Mills, on est complètement barrés. Elle était juste un peu trop coincée.

\- Bon, tu la remontes ?

\- Je vais la laisser là en bas un moment, expliqua Zelena. Je veux qu'elle croie que je l'ai abandonnée.

\- Sadique.

\- C'est mon deuxième prénom, avoua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

Neal descendit dans le garage pour aller s'acheter un nouveau coussin car il avait renversé de la bière sur le sien. Mais avant d'arriver vers sa place de parking, il vit que Gold avait sorti son chiffon en peau de daim pour essuyer les gouttes d'eau qui restaient sur la carrosserie de sa Cadillac après l'avoir lavée.

\- Belle caisse, commenta-t-il.

\- Une vraie merveille, répondit Gold sans lever les yeux.

\- C'est une Eldorado ?

\- Oui, de 1974.

\- Avec un V6 ?

\- Non, un moteur V8, 8.2L de 213 ch.

\- Elle doit vous mettre un sacré coup de pied dans le derrière ! s'emporta Neal. D'ailleurs, ça doit bien être la seule à le faire.

Gold fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas du tout la façon avec laquelle il s'exprimait.

\- C'est quand même une grand-mère de plus de deux tonnes et nous avons un grand respect mutuel, expliqua son propriétaire.

\- Elle est d'origine ?

\- Pas toutes les pièces. Je l'ai achetée dans une vente aux enchères et l'ai fait restaurer. Depuis, je la bichonne.

\- C'est un peu votre bébé, constata Neal. Est-ce que je peux faire un tour avec ?

\- Désolé, elle doit se reposer. Et pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à ma voiture ?

\- J'adore les old timers. Mon père m'a offerte mon premier modèle réduit pour mes cinq ans. La fameuse GT Fastback verte de Steve McQueen dans Bullitt. Et depuis, j'ai attrapé la fièvre. Je collectionne tous les modèles de Mustangs. J'en ai une trentaine chez moi. Peut-être qu'un jour je m'en achèterai une vraie.

\- Je dois vous laisser, répondit Gold un peu sèchement avant de s'éloigner en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

Neal se demandait bien ce qu'il avait dit pour qu'il s'en aille alors qu'il parlait juste de voitures. Pour une fois qu'ils ne parlaient pas de ses loyers en retard ou du fait qu'il ait mis des bouteilles en verre dans le container pour le PET.

* * *

Regina n'avait pas une minute à elle. Depuis que Maléfique avait décidé de s'occuper d'elle et de la remettre sur les rails, elle n'avait plus aucune intimité. A peine s'était-elle remise de ses émotions après son saut à l'élastique que la grande blonde lui demanda de s'habiller sexy pour la soirée. Sa petite robe noire fendue avec son décolleté en V ferait l'affaire. Elle s'était donc fait un maquillage approprié : lèvres rouges, yeux smoky et faux cils.

Après vingt minutes de voiture, Maléfique se gara dans une allée résidentielle.

\- Tu m'invites chez des amis ? supposa Regina.

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Tu pourrais être plus précise.

\- Au spa, tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas quel type d'hommes t'attirait, ni de femme d'ailleurs.

\- Oui… répondit Regina qui commençait à angoisser.

\- Alors là, tu vas avoir l'embarras du choix.

\- Tu as organisé un speed dating ? s'offusqua la noiraude.

\- Non, dit Maléfique en sonnant à la porte de la maison. Une soirée échangiste.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le faire, surtout les scénettes avec Regina, inspirées de l'épisode "Enter the Dragon". Je me réjouis déjà de lire vos commentaires :)**_


	33. Chapitre 33

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **Mille mercis pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent et merci de votre patience. J'ai eu 10 jours très chargés et très peu de temps pour écrire. Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre où une révélation sera faite. Si quelqu'un avait deviné, je lui tire mon chapeau. Pour certains couples, tout roule alors que d'autres traversent quelques turbulences voir un ouragan!**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Secrets de famille, nouveaux couples et déboires**

Killian amarra son bateau au lever du jour après une nuit en mer à observer le comportement des oiseaux lorsque les pêcheurs remontaient leurs filets. Il devait essayer de savoir si les activités humaines perturbaient les volatiles qui avaient colonisés un petit îlot inhabité à deux kilomètres de la terre ferme.

Comme souvent à cette heure-ci, il retrouvait son frère Liam qui se rendait à la criée pour acheter du poisson pour un restaurant gastronomique.

\- Les mouettes vont bien ? demanda Liam.

\- Elles étaient affamées et se sont bien battues.

\- Et ta mouette ?

\- Qui ? Milah ? demanda Killian.

\- Eh oui… à moins que j'aie loupé un chapitre.

\- Disons que cette fois, c'est belle et bien terminé.

\- Je suis navré. Moi qui m'attendais à être invité à votre mariage.

\- Milah ne croit plus au mariage depuis longtemps, expliqua Killian.

\- Et toi si. D'où vos désaccords.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Je pense qu'après près de dix ans avec elle, j'avais envie de voguer vers de nouveaux horizons.

\- Mouais… Tu as déjà trouvé une nouvelle mouette ou est-ce que tu es redevenu un pirate libre ? demanda Liam.

Killian eut un petit rire. Cette histoire de pirates remontait à leur enfance. Killian était un enfant rebelle et avait dit à sa maîtresse d'école que les maths et l'écriture ne servaient à rien à ceux qui allaient devenir des pirates. Ces camarades de classe l'avaient surnommé _Crochet_ car il avait toujours sa main gauche sous la table et à chaque pause, il se rendait aux toilettes pour s'observer dans le miroir. Il se lamentait aussi beaucoup sur sa vie qu'il trouvait ennuyeuse. Une fois pour rire, les autres élèves cachèrent des réveils-matins dans son tiroir et le tic-tac des trotteuses le rendit dingue.

\- Pour le moment, je ne suis pas dans une relation sérieuse, expliqua Killian. Avec Emma, on y va gentiment, étape par étape. Sur de nombreux points, on se ressemble. C'est aussi une cabossée de la vie amoureuse.

\- Killian… Emma a fait de la prison et abandonné son fils. Elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi.

\- Depuis quand te permets-tu de juger la personne avec qui je partage ma vie ? s'énerva quelque peu l'ornithologue.

\- Ne le prends pas mal. Mais je ne veux que ton bonheur. Milah et toi, vous formiez un si joli couple.

\- Et toi ? Quand vas-tu enfin me présenter ta mouette ?

\- Quand tu seras prêt.

\- Mais voyons, je suis toujours prêt.

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever et les rayons caressaient la peau de Regina. La noiraude grogna, refusant de quitter la douce chaleur des draps de satin. Une odeur agréable de pain tiède vint lui titiller les narines. Comment résister à l'appel d'un bon petit déjeuner ?

\- Alors ma belle, bien dormi ?

Regina ouvrit lentement les yeux. Que faisait Maléfique chez… chez qui au juste ? Elle n'était clairement pas dans son lit. Elle se tourna en direction de la porte et vit son amie en culotte rose framboise et portant un kimono blanc et rouge.

\- Ma tête… se plaignit Regina.

\- Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas abuser du champagne.

\- Du champagne ?

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas de notre soirée ?

Regina tentait vainement de se souvenir des événements de la veille. Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était le lancer de couteaux avec Cruella et le saut à l'élastique avec Zelena. Puis, en regardant par terre, elle vit sa petite robe noire. La soirée échangiste !

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda nerveusement Regina. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis nue dans ton lit ?

\- Relax. Tu vas avoir des cheveux blancs. On va dire que tu as passé une bonne partie de la soirée à refuser tout contact, puis après quelques verres, tu t'es lâchée.

\- Tu me fais peur…

\- Tu as dragué de beaux mecs tout en abusant du champagne, raconta Maléfique visiblement déçue du comportement de son amie. Puis, je t'ai ramenée chez moi.

\- Est-ce que j'ai…

\- Baisé ? En quelque sorte.

\- Avec qui ? s'inquiéta la noiraude.

\- Aucune importance.

\- Si ça a de l'importance pour moi, insista Regina en se levant, le corps caché sous le drap qu'elle avait enroulé autour de ses formes.

\- Le but d'une soirée échangiste, c'est de t'envoyer en l'air avec des inconnus. C'est physique et rien de plus. T'avais envie d'une banane, t'as eu une banane et après, tu as repris un dessert.

\- Je vais vomir…

\- Pas dans mon lit ! hurla la blonde.

* * *

\- Bon les gars, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais mon appart n'est pas une colonie de vacances, dit Arthur à ses amis.

A sa droite, Will Scarlett. A sa gauche, Robin de Locksley. Son lit king size lui semblait bien petit. Les deux hommes étaient venus mendier un toit car ils s'étaient soudainement retrouvés à la rue. Belle n'avait pas voulu accorder un jour de plus à Will. Pourtant compatissante et gentille, la jeune femme avait catégoriquement refusé de l'aider un jour de plus. Il ignorait si elle s'était énervée parce qu'il avait fait exploser un œuf dans son micro-onde ou à cause des traces d'amour dans les toilettes qu'il n'avait pas nettoyées. De son côté, Robin avait fait son sac sous les insultes et évité les chaussures volantes. Il avait eu beau tenter de calmer la furie, sa femme n'avait rien voulu entendre.

\- On trouvera une solution, promit Robin.

\- On sera gentil et propre, promit à son tour Will.

Cette promesse était fort intéressante pour Arthur. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien, il pouvait aisément en tirer profit.

\- Will, tu vas me faire la lessive, le ménage et descendras la poubelle et Robin tu vas faire les repas et les courses avec un budget de 2$ par personne et par repas.

\- C'est pas juste, protesta Will. Je fais toujours les corvées ménagères.

\- Eh, ici, c'est moi le roi. Mon appart, c'est mon château et tu es un de mes sujets. Alors tu fais ce que je te dis ou je te bannis. Et pas touche à mes Princes de Lu !

\- Très bien votre Altesse.

De son côté, Marian amena Roland chez Anna. Sa voisine aimait bien passer quelques heures avec le petit garçon que ce soit à la place de jeux ou à la cuisine pour faire des gâteaux. Kristoff aussi aimait bien jouer au football avec lui. Une fois son fils entre de bonnes mains, elle remonta dans son appartement et prit une douche, se rasa sous les aisselles, puis se parfuma, se mit du rouge à lèvres et enfila une petite robe moulante. Elle glissa ses pieds dans des escarpins qu'elle n'avait plus portés depuis l'anniversaire de Roland et appela l'ascenseur. Au troisième étage, elle appuya sur la sonnette de l'appartement numéro 32.

\- Je suis libre ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de son amant.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors qu'il glissait déjà la fermeture Eclair de sa robe. William Smee qui avait observé toute la scène depuis l'œilleton de sa porte n'en crut pas ses yeux. Comment la douce Marian avait-elle pu craquer pour son prof d'aérobic qui avait le QI d'une huître ?

* * *

En se réveillant, Zelena se colla contre Hades, lui fit des bisous sur son torse, dans son cou alors que ses mains le caressait.

\- Arrête Zelena.

\- Quoi ? s'interrompit-elle. Tu n'as pas envie ?

\- Pas ce matin.

\- Tu as de la fièvre ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son front.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Le repas de famille de demain ? Tu n'as plus de cercueils roses ?

\- Non, non.

\- Had, dit-elle en se redressant. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Il soupira lourdement et s'avoua vaincu.

\- Mon fils m'a demandé de lui acheter une voiture pour ses dix-huit ans.

\- Tu as un fils ? répéta-t-elle surprise. Mais Had ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ?

\- C'est compliqué… Je… je l'ai abandonné.

\- C'est l'occasion de te rattraper. Organisons une méga fête où on invitera plein de jeunes et jolies jeunes filles, un DJ, un cracheur de feu, des stripteaseuses, un dresseur de tigres, un dealer,…

\- Zelena, on ne s'est plus parlé depuis ses treize ans et je crois qu'il veut juste un cadeau.

\- Je trouve ça nul, répondit la rouquine. On peut lui lancer le défi de traverser le vallon noir sur une slackline. C'est un de mes best sellers. Et s'il est comme toi, il doit aimer les sensations fortes. Ou alors, un saut en élastique ou en parachute. Donne-moi son numéro que je l'appelle.

\- Pas la peine, tu le vois tous les jours.

\- Quoi ? Il est à Storybrooke ?

Zelena était complètement sous le choc de cette révélation. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Jamais elle n'avait décelé le moindre indice. Il n'y avait jamais fait allusion et elle n'avait jamais vu de photos dans son appartement ou sur son lieu de travail. Son fils était donc à Storybrooke. Qui pouvait bien avoir dix-huit ans ?

\- Ton fils c'est Peter ? demanda-t-elle complètement hystérique.

\- Qui ? Peter ? Ah non, non. Ce n'est pas lui.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre possibilité.

\- Felix… Felix est ton fils ?

\- Malheureusement, avoua Hades.

\- Tu peux être fier. Tu as créé un véritable monstre. Il a une imagination débordante pour ce qui est de faire des crasses. Il est très machiavélique.

\- Ce qui met sa mère en rogne.

\- Non ? Ne me dis pas que sa mère est là aussi ? s'étonna Zelena. A Storybrooke ?

\- Oui, elle est là aussi. Mais on ne se parle pas.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- Quelqu'un avec qui tu n'as aucune envie de passer du temps.

\- Tremaine ?

\- Tu crois que j'ai autant mauvais goût ?

\- Ingrid ?

\- Trop froide, même si j'aime la viande froide.

\- Ursula ?

\- Mon fils est blanc.

\- Ah oui. Allez, aide-moi ? insista-t-elle.

\- Zelena, soupira-t-il. D'accord, je te dirai son nom. Mais d'abord j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Allons terroriser quelques gamins à la fête foraine.

\- Tu vas mieux à ce que je vois, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Tu es mauvais comme j'aime.

* * *

\- Tu appelles ça un petit déjeuner ? demanda Fergus en observant le toast que Merida venait de lui servir.

Il était très plat, carbonisé dans les coins et sentait les agents conservateurs.

\- Oui et sur ton pain tu peux mettre du jambon, du fromage, du beurre de cacahuète ou de la confiture, expliqua-t-elle. Ça masque l'odeur…

\- Je veux mon Black pudding !

\- Fergus, nous sommes en Amérique et c'est l'occasion de goûter quelque chose de différent, intervint Elinor.

\- Hum… C'est quoi ces trucs ? demanda-t-il en essayant d'être curieux.

\- Des pancakes, répondit Merida. Tu peux les arroser de sirop d'érable. C'est délicieux.

\- Ils sont frits ? demanda-t-il en soulevant une crêpe de la pointe de son couteau.

\- Ce ne sont pas des tatties scones. Ces pancakes sont à base de farine de blé et non de pommes de terre et sont seulement cuits à la poêle. Tu préfères que je te fasse des œufs ?

\- Oui, quatre œufs normaux qui sortent du cul d'une poule et avec six tranches de bacon provenant d'un bœuf qui a mangé de l'herbe et non des hormones.

\- A vos ordres, chef.

\- Merci ma petite fille chérie que j'aime plus que tout !

Merida lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

\- Et toi maman ?

\- Je prends juste un bol de porridge avec un toast à la confiture de fraise.

\- Au moins toi, tu n'es pas difficile.

Comment était-il possible que le petit déjeuner soit si compliqué ? Merida redoutait déjà la visite de la ville.

* * *

Belle était à la bibliothèque et consultait les archives des journaux locaux. La pièce était plutôt grande. De nombreuses tables de lecture avec des machines pour lire les microfiches permettaient aux utilisateurs de consulter les archives sans les abîmer. Ses recherches étaient longues car elle ignorait la date de l'événement qu'elle recherchait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il s'était produit en été 2004. Le mois de juin parlait énormément des candidats potentiels au poste de maire. Le maire en poste avait décidé de ne pas se représenter après un scandale financier concernant l'aménagement des docks. Parmi les candidats se trouvait Mr Gold, le favori. Le journaliste le décrivait comme un homme d'affaires impitoyable et avide de pouvoir. Grâce à son expérience dans l'immobilier, il prévoyait de développer la ville avec d'immenses chantiers qui allaient créer des centaines d'emplois, provoquant la colère des écologistes et des personnes qui allaient voir leurs logements rasés. Néanmoins, ses projets pesaient lourd car la fabrique de ciment avait fermé et le taux de chômage avait explosé. Mais il était aussi craint de beaucoup car il était un âpre négociateur. Il était narcissique et ne se préoccupait pas des personnes en difficulté. Certains le surnommait le « Ténébreux », le « Diable » ou encore le « Fléau ». Malgré ces articles peu flatteurs, Belle sourit lorsqu'elle découvrit le prénom du propriétaire de Storybrooke. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi il le dissimulait. Après tout, tout le monde avait un prénom.

Juste avant de partir pour sa pause déjeuner, Belle tomba sur le premier article parlant de la disparition de Samwell. Ce que Gold lui avait raconté concordait avec les éléments présentés. Les hypothèses étaient nombreuses : enlèvement ? Fugue ? Suicide ? Certains accusaient même Gold de l'avoir assassiné pour s'attirer la sympathie de ses opposants. Belle était choquée de lire de telles déclarations.

Graham rédigeait les rapports de ses dernières interventions. Lui qui rêvait lorsqu'il était enfant d'arrêter des mafieux ou des braqueurs de banque, passait la majorité de son temps à intervenir lors d'accidents mineurs de la circulation, d'alarmes qui se déclenchaient à cause des chats ou encore de gamins qui lançaient des œufs sur les portes de garage.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le son de talons qui claquaient sur le sol en marbre du poste de police.

\- Belle ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Je me demandais si les archives de la police se trouvaient ici et si on pouvait les consulter.

\- Euh… oui. Il faut juste faire une demande. Que cherches-tu ?

\- Les disparitions en 2004 ainsi que les personnes retrouvées qui auraient perdu la mémoire.

\- Tu as perdu quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

\- Non, non. Ce n'est pas pour moi. Alors, que dois-je faire pour accéder aux archives ?

Il se pencha sous le bureau et sortit un formulaire en trois exemplaires.

\- Une fois remplis, il faudra attendre environ trois semaines pour savoir si ta demande est acceptée.

\- Merci beaucoup Graham.

* * *

Emma n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite chez elle. Trouvant le menu alléchant, elle entra dans le Granny's et commanda un plat du jour avec un grand verre de soda. Une fois Ruby repartie vers les cuisines annoncer sa commande, la blonde aperçut Regina qui lisait le journal, seule à une table.

\- Besoin de compagnie ? demanda la blonde.

Regina leva la tête et regarda dans la direction de la personne qui venait de l'interpeler. Swan…

\- Je ne mange que les ailes de poulet, dit-elle avec un sourire. Allez Regina.

Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait lui échapper, la gérante prit son journal et s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Henry a encore fait une mauvaise note alors qu'il était sous ta responsabilité, rappela sèchement Regina.

\- Ah mais c'était une note de couture, précisa Emma. J'y peux rien s'il n'est pas un mimi Jean-Paul Gaultier. Mais il a quand même fait un B en sciences.

\- J'aimerai tellement qu'il soit le meilleur, souhaita la noiraude. Si seulement il pouvait être un peu plus ambitieux.

\- Il est troisième de classe. C'est pas si mal.

Mais Emma avait bien remarqué que Regina ne l'écoutait pas. Elle suivit son regard et vit que la personne qui l'intéressait était… Marco. La garante de caution fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-elle bien lui trouver ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas que les cheveux grisonnants sont sexy ? demanda Regina en se passant la langue sur la lèvre supérieure.

\- Euh… je ne suis pas une cougar de quarante ans.

Regina vira au rouge et si ses yeux avaient été des revolvers, Emma serait morte.

\- JE N'AI PAS QUARANTE ANS ! s'emporta la noiraude.

\- Oups, désolée. J'ai cru…

\- Et une cougar est une femme d'âge mûr qui aime les jeunots, Mademoiselle Swan !

C'était le retour de « mademoiselle Swan ». Emma savait qu'elle avait définitivement fâché Regina et qu'il était mieux qu'elle reste silencieuse pour ne pas aggraver son cas. Granny arriva pour apporter ses ailes de poulet à Emma.

\- Voilà, dit-elle en jetant presque l'assiette devant sa cliente. Et vous, ne touchez pas à Marco.

Emma et Regina se regardèrent bouche-bée.

* * *

Zelena profitait de son samedi de libre pour passer du temps avec sa mère qui devait s'acheter une paire de bottes pour l'hiver. Rien ne valait une sortie mère-fille pour resserrer les liens.

\- Ça m'étonne de ta part que tu sois toujours avec Hades, dit Cora en enfilant des bottes fourrées.

\- Il est givré comme j'aime. Il a de l'humour, il est séduisant et terriblement romantique.

\- Il est un peu vieux.

\- Dis-toi que j'hériterai de sa fortune plus tôt que prévu, ironisa la rouquine.

\- Tu es bien la fille de ta mère, complimenta Cora.

\- Pas sûre que ce soit un compliment.

\- Zelena, tu devrais savoir que les hommes ne tiennent jamais parole. Un jour, il va aller voir ailleurs et te briser le cœur.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? constata Zelena qui ne l'aurait jamais cru de la part de sa mère.

\- Bien sûr. Tu es ma fille. Ton bonheur m'importe.

\- Et si je te disais qu'avec Hades on aimerait des enfants ?

\- Ne le fais surtout pas ! bondit Cora.

\- Et pourquoi ? Tu as peur de devoir acheter des cadeaux à Noël et aux anniversaires, pingre ?

Zelena se demandait bien pourquoi sa mère s'opposait autant à son projet de vie.

\- Hades te laissera tomber dès qu'il saurait que tu es enceinte.

\- Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ? demanda la rouquine en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- C'est ce qu'il a fait à chaque fois.

\- Chaque fois ? s'étonna Zelena. Combien de fois ?

Hades lui aurait-il caché d'autres enfants ? Zelena se sentait trahie. Elle qui avait toujours fait confiance à son compagnon et qui croyait en son honnêteté, tombait des nues.

\- Je crois que tu devrais lui poser la question.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il a changé ? demanda Zelena. Qu'il a appris de ses erreurs ?

\- Malheureusement, certaines personnes ne changent pas. Je connais Hades depuis très longtemps et c'est toujours le même scénario qui se répète. Il séduit une femme et dès qu'elle souhaite aller plus loin dans la relation ou tombe enceinte, il s'en va. Quitte-le avant qu'il ne te fasse souffrir.

Voyant que sa fille était au bord des larmes, Cora se leva et l'enlaça, caressant ses boucles rousses.

\- Sache que je serai toujours là pour toi et que je ferai tout pour toi, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

* * *

Cruella, Ursula et Maléfique étaient attablées au Granny's, parlant à voix basse pour qu'aucun client ne puisse les espionner.

\- Alors Malé, Regina est une vilaine fille ? demanda Cruella.

\- Elle est sur le bon chemin, répondit la pharmacienne. Elle a bien progressé. Malheureusement, elle a été trop longtemps enchaînée.

\- Il n'y a pas meilleure briseuse de chaînes que toi, complimenta Ursula.

\- Oui, il y a Daenerys Targaryen, répondit Cruella sous l'air étonné des deux autres. La mère des dragons. Dans Game of Thrones. Bref, laissez tomber.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes… proches ? tenta Ursula.

\- Pas autant que je le souhaiterai, répondit Maléfique. On dirait qu'elle cherche trop loin alors qu'elle a quelqu'un qui l'aime juste là.

\- Ma pauvre, dit Ursula en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. Je suis sûre que tout bientôt, elle comprendra que tu l'aimes et elle acceptera ses sentiments envers toi.

\- Embrasse-la, lâcha Cruella.

\- Tu es folle, rétorqua Maléfique. Elle va fuir pour de bon.

\- J'ai toujours dit qu'elle était lesbienne, ajouta Cruella. Il faut juste l'événement qui la poussera à faire son coming out. D'ailleurs, je ne m'avoue pas vaincue. Je suis certaine que Regina finira par sortir avec Swan.

\- Emma préfère le poisson pané, répondit Maléfique en se moquant quelque peu du couple qu'Emma formait avec Killian.

Alors que l'ambiance était plutôt lourde, Maléfique reçut un texto de Regina. Cette dernière l'invitait à venir à un vernissage.

\- C'est le début ! s'exclama Ursula. Allez ma poulette. Sors le grand jeu.

\- Si tu te prends un râteau, rappelle-toi que tu as une copine de bar, dit Cruella en jouant avec son porte-cigarette.

* * *

Hades rentra d'une longue journée de boulot, desserrant sa cravate et jetant négligemment sa veste sur le dossier du fauteuil en cuir.

\- Moi aussi j'ai trouvé cette journée mortellement ennuyeuse, dit Zelena. Que dirais-tu de la pimenter ?

Il tourna la tête en direction de la chambre à coucher. Il y vit Zelena, appuyée contre le montant de la porte, vêtue d'une guêpière en cuir noir avec des plumes noires, un fouet à la main et une paire de menottes dans l'autre. Elle portait des cuissardes, perchée sur des talons d'au moins douze centimètres. Ses yeux étaient dissimulés derrière un loup et ses cheveux étaient relevés. Il était bouche-bée devant sa beauté ! Quelle tentatrice ! Quelle dominatrice !

\- Oh Zelena, dit-il toute chose en s'approchant d'elle, les mains en avant pour la toucher.

Rêvait-il ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle lui attrapa la cravate.

\- Faisons un petit monstre, susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Cette remarque le coupa dans son élan.

\- Un gosse ? Tu es sérieuse ? On n'est pas bien juste tous les deux ?

\- Ça y est, répondit-elle, vexée. Tu es comme ma sœur. Tu pense que je serai une mauvaise mère.

\- Non, non, Zelena. Je suis sûr que tu serais une bonne mère. C'est juste que…

\- Tu m'aimes trop pour m'abandonner ? cracha-t-elle.

\- Tu me connais. Jamais je ne le ferai. Quelle pétufle t'a dit un truc pareil ?

\- Pétufle ? demanda Zelena.

\- Ça veut dire vessie en vaudois. J'ai trouvé ce mot drôle et c'était pour ne pas dire une grossièreté.

\- Arrête de biaiser ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

\- Confiance ? répéta-t-elle choquée par sa question. Et toi alors ? Tu n'as même pas eu le courage de me dire que tu avais un fils ! Lâche !

\- Pardonne-moi Zelena, implora-t-il. J'aurai dû te le dire.

\- Et tes autres enfants ?

\- Mes quoi ? demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Les autres enfants que tu as abandonnés.

\- Je te jure sur la tombe de ma mère que je n'ai pas d'autres enfants.

Elle le repoussa et enfila sa robe de chambre, jetant son loup dans la poubelle.

\- On pourra en faire un ou deux si tu veux, tenta-t-il de se rattraper. Même dix. Mais plus tard.

\- J'ai quarante ans et toi cinquante-huit ans. L'heure tourne, mon cher. Tic. Tac. Il serait temps de s'y mettre.

\- Et si je t'offrais un anaconda ?

* * *

Emma était fière d'elle. Pour sa soirée en amoureux, elle avait décidé de mettre les petits plats dans les grands et de cuisiner un repas complet. Fini le micro-onde ou le traiteur ! Quand Killian lui avait démontré la nocivité de certains ingrédients utilisés par les industriels, elle s'était dit qu'il était temps de se mettre aux fourneaux. Une fois son plat au four, elle alla se préparer tranquillement.

Juste au-dessus de chez Emma, Mr. Hyde dégustait une bisque de homard en écoutant un vinyle de Maria Callas. Sa voix si douce et puissante à la fois le touchait en plein cœur. Lorsqu'elle laissait sa voix atteindre des sommets, une vague d'émotion le submergea et il dût prendre sa serviette bien repassée pour effacer une petite larme. Mais soudain, une odeur nauséabonde vint ternir son repas.

\- Maudit voisin, râla-t-il en se levant.

Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et tenta d'identifier la source.

Un étage plus bas dans l'appartement 41, David et Mary Margaret était bien installés dans le canapé et regardaient un film romantique, les mains dans le bol de popcorns au caramel. Soudain, une odeur désagréable vint les déranger.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? demanda la maîtresse d'école. C'est toi ?

\- Eh non… je te promets que je n'ai pas pété.

Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il avait osé ? Il n'était pas encore assez intimes pour se laisser aller pareillement.

\- On dirait que ça vient de dehors.

Killian Jones était devant son miroir depuis bientôt quarante minutes. Il avait parfaitement taillé sa barbe et chaque mèche de ses cheveux était bien à sa place. Il sourit, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas d'épinard coincé entre les dents. Un petit coup de spray à la menthe et le voilà prêt ! Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures, une terrible odeur le saisit à la gorge.

\- Oh non, Swan est aux fourneaux !

Il attrapa ses clés et se rua dans le corridor où David, Mary Margaret et Merlin attendaient devant la porte d'Emma.

\- Swan ? appela Killian en frappant à la porte. Swan !

Elle ouvrit moins d'une seconde après, à bout de souffle, les cheveux trempés et le maquillage dégoulinant. Sa blouse était devenue transparente pour le plus grand bonheur de ses voisins.

\- Tu sais comment décoller le plastique du fond du four ?

\- J'en déduis que je dois appeler le traiteur ? supposa Killian. Ou est-ce que je t'invite au resto ?

\- Invite-la, soufflèrent Merlin et David.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en compagnie de nos Storybrookiens. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire.**_


	34. Chapitre 34

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour tous les commentaires du chapitre précédent. Ils m'ont fait très plaisir et j'ai vu que la révélation sur Hades vous a surpris. Pour ce nouveau chapitre, je me suis éclatée. J'y ai inclus deux histoires qui me sont réellement arrivées: celle de la canette (à Paris - je précise que je n'étais pas dans le rôle de Neal) et celle du poisson rouge (à mon ancien boulot). Ces scènes semblaient tellement irréelles quand je les ai vécues qu'elles ne pouvaient que finir dans cette fic! J'espère que vous allez bien rigoler!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Une famille agrandie, une séance photo, une canette, un aspirateur et un décès**

\- Alors sis, on déprime ? demanda Zelena en prenant place à côté de sa sœur au comptoir du Granny's.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre jacasser, marmonna Regina en plongeant ses lèvres dans son café.

\- Je suis mère !

\- Quoi ? Tu attends un gosse ? Avec Hades ?

\- Techniquement, je suis belle-mère, avoua Zelena en faisant la moue, mais je trouve ce nom plutôt péjoratif.

\- Un rejeton d'Hades a frappé à la porte et lui a demandé des dommages et intérêts ?

\- En quelque sorte. Bon, il a déjà un bel appart dans notre copro.

Regina s'étrangla.

\- Non ? Dis-moi que je rêve ? C'est Peter ?

\- J'ai cru aussi, dit Zelena. Mais non, c'est Felix.

\- J'aurai dû m'en douter…

\- Et maintenant, il va nous rejoindre pour les repas de famille !

\- Génial… je me réjouis. Ça va être un joyeux bordel.

\- Dis-toi qu'au moins, Henry aura quelqu'un avec qui parler, suggéra la rouquine.

\- Il est hors de question que ce dégénéré manipule mon fils pour faire des conneries.

\- Arrête de le materner, répondit Zelena en trempant son indexe dans la crème fouettée de son café viennois que Ruby venait de lui servir. Il est assez grand pour choisir ses copains. Et toi ? Comment vont les amours ? Toujours personne à l'horizon ?

\- Ça te fait jouir, avoue ?

\- Tu m'as eue, avoua Zelena qui était en train de mourir d'impatience en se tortillant sur le tabouret rembourré.

Elle voulait savourer le désespoir de sa sœur.

\- Eh bien, désolée de te décevoir, mais je vois quelqu'un.

\- Non ? C'est une blague ? demanda Zelena qui avait une moustache de crème.

\- Désolée pour toi, mais je suis heureuse. Et ne comptes pas sur moi pour te dire son nom. J'en ai marre que toi ou mère vous vous chargiez de me pourrir la vie.

\- Mais je ne suis pas comme ça voyons, répondit la rouquine avec une voix de petite fille.

* * *

Neal se baladait dans les rues, les écouteurs sur les oreilles à chantonner – enfin, façon de parler – sur les morceaux du dernier album de Coldplay tout en buvant une canette de soda. Certains passants le regardaient de travers tant sa performance musicale était digne des inoubliables casseroles des télé-crochets qui tentaient de trouver la nouvelle star. Une fois sa canette vide, il la posa sur une boîte aux lettres de la poste.

\- ELLE EST TROP LOIN LA POUBELLE ! hurla une voix masculine, forte et portante.

Cette remarque fit exploser la bulle musicale de Neal. Se sentant coupable, il revint sur ses pas, prit la canette en alu et la jeta dans la poubelle à moins de dix mètres de lui.

\- Faut vraiment les éduquer ces Amérloques, rouspéta le père de Merida.

\- Fergus, ne parle pas si fort, calma Elinor. Tout le monde nous regarde.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce petit con vit dans une décharge. Pas besoin de dégueulasser toute la ville. Attends un peu que je l'attrape par la peau des fesses et que je le…

\- Il ne vit pas dans une décharge, ajouta Merida en se mordant la lèvre. Il vit à Storybrooke.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Non, c'est mon voisin de palier.

* * *

Emma avait invité Mary Margaret et Killian à prendre le café chez elle. Ils parlèrent de banalités, de la vie à Storybrooke. Puis, quand Killian se leva pour aller là où on va tout seul, les deux femmes en profitèrent pour discuter de leurs romances naissantes.

\- Avec David, c'est compliqué car il est marié avec Kathryn.

\- Il a demandé le divorce ? demanda la garante de caution.

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Donc, tu es sa maîtresse ?

\- Oh non. On ne fait pas ce genre de chose.

Emma la regarda dubitativement. Elle avait bien du mal à la croire. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que David et elle se voyaient. Elle les entendait de temps à autre sur le palier se saluer après qu'il ait passé du temps chez elle.

\- Alors, c'est du sérieux avec Killian ?

\- Pour l'instant, on apprend à se connaître. On se voit entre trois et cinq fois par semaine.

\- Au fait, quel âge a-t-il ? demanda la maîtresse d'école.

Au même instant, Killian déboula de la salle de bains.

\- Swan, tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai réussi à faire ! s'exclama-t-il tout excité.

\- A la salle de bains ? Des bulles avec le savon ? Des smileys dans la buée du miroir ? Un bateau avec le PQ ?

\- Une crotte en forme de coquillage !

Emma resta figée, la bouche ouverte devant la révélation de ce talent caché.

\- Quand j'enseignais à des enfants de six ans, il leur arrivait de me parler de leurs excréments, confia Mary Margaret.

* * *

Il y avait de l'orage sous la tignasse impeccablement peignée de Mr. Hyde. Il venait de recevoir les derniers chiffres et son taux de popularité n'avait jamais été aussi bas depuis le début de son mandat.

\- Ça va remonter, conforta Cora en apportant des dossiers. Les gens oublient vite. Dans une semaine, ils n'y penseront plus.

L'annonce de la hausse d'impôts pour couvrir la construction de la nouvelle usine d'incinération avait mal passé. Surtout que le maire se promenait en voiture de luxe aux frais du contribuable et organisait des banquets dignes d'accueillir le président et toute sa cour. Le maire avait donc demandé à Cora de lui faire des propositions afin de redorer son image.

\- Il faut montrer au peuple que son maire est proche d'eux. Qu'il les comprend.

\- Tu veux que je prenne les transports publics et aille manger au fast food ? demanda-t-il d'un air dégoûté.

\- J'ai une bien meilleure idée.

\- Hum… quoi donc ?

\- Et si vous vous mettiez dans la peau de personne qui aident les gens comme un médecin ou un pompier ? On prendrait une série de photos et les gens seraient touchés. Imaginez un peu le slogan « Mr Hyde est prêt à braver les flammes pour sauver ses concitoyens ».

\- Tu sais que parfois tu me surprends. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que Cora Mills était proche du peuple.

\- La politique n'est-elle pas un grand théâtre ?

Finalement, il accepta de se faire prendre en photo dans divers rôles. A l'hôpital, il enfila une blouse blanche et mit un stéthoscope autour de son cou. Une infirmière lui mit un bébé dans les bras. Ce dernier se mit immédiatement à brailler, mettant très mal à l'aise le maire qui faillit lâcher l'enfant.

\- Faites cette photo et enlevez-moi ça ! exigea-t-il.

Mais comme il était incapable de sourire dans ces circonstances, la séance photo qui ne devait durer que deux minutes, prit une demi-heure.

Au supermarché, il endossa le rôle du gardien de sécurité et fit semblant d'arrêter un voleur à l'étalage.

\- Ça ne fait pas un peu cliché le maire blanc qui arrête un jeune noir ? demanda Cora.

\- Que suggères-tu ? Que j'arrête une vieille dame ou un enfant de cinq ans ?

A la ferme, la photo fut encore plus difficile à prendre. L'odeur de fumier était tellement forte à cause de la pression atmosphérique, que le nez du maire ne put se défroncer.

\- Mais comment peut-on travailler dans une merde pareille ? demanda-t-il en voyant l'état des bottes en caoutchouc qu'on lui avait prêté.

\- Le lait et les légumes frais ne proviennent pas d'une usine stérile, monsieur le maire, répondit Jacob, le mari de Clorinda, fille de lady Traimaine.

Quelques jours plus tard, Cora vint présenter les nouvelles affiches qui allaient, selon elle, faire exploser la cote de popularité du maire.

\- « Attalens* Hyde, l'homme du peuple », lut-il.

\- Le résultat vous plaît-il ? demanda son assistante.

\- Pourquoi y a-t-il mon prénom ?

\- J'ai pensé que ça vous rapprocherait du peuple. Mr. Hyde, ça fait très aristocrate.

\- Je suis de la haute société ! tonna-t-il. Où est le problème ? Ces bouseux vont me lancer des tomates en hurlant mon prénom maintenant.

\- Dites-vous que c'est votre costume de scène.

 _*ici prononcez : Attalense.  
Attalens est un petit village du canton de Vaud en Suisse. Il n'y a aucun lien avec Mr. Hyde. C'est juste que le nom du village (dont on ne prononce pas le « s ») me plaisait._

* * *

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'Anna était assise sur son lit à fixer sa penderie aux portes ouvertes. Son corps était enroulé dans une serviette et ses cheveux étaient presque secs.

\- Bon, tu t'es décidée ? demanda Kristoff en entrant dans la pièce. On va rater le début de notre film si tu tardes trop.

\- Tu sais quel est le problème ?

\- Non, mais tu vas me dire.

\- Je n'ai rien à me mettre, avoua-t-elle.

Kristoff crut qu'il allait s'étrangler.

\- Tu rigoles ? Ton armoire explose. Tu as tellement de trucs que tu mets tes soutiens-gorges dans mes chaussettes. Tu pourrais habiller un camp de réfugiés avec toutes tes fringues.

\- Tu as raison !

Elle bondit du lit, se rua à la cuisine et revint avec un sac poubelle 110 litres. Sans réfléchir, elle remplit son sac aléatoirement.

\- Tu jettes la robe que je t'ai offerte pour ton anniversaire ?

\- Il va bientôt faire froid. J'en ai plus besoin.

\- Mais tu es au courant qu'après l'hiver, il y a le printemps et ensuite l'été ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu as raison. Je perds la tête.

Elle vida le sac sur le lit et fit un tri plus réfléchi.

\- Et toi, tu ne donnes rien pour les Syriens ?

Pris de remords, Kristoff se sépara d'un t-shirt avec un doughnut imprimé et d'une chemise trop petite.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qui schlingue comme ça ? se demanda Peter.

\- Mes chaussettes peut-être, répondit Felix. Je porte les mêmes depuis deux semaines et trois jours.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Il se leva et suivit l'odeur en reniflant. Il passa du salon à la cuisine, puis au hall d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de Felix et sentit que l'odeur était bien plus forte sur le palier.

\- Oh putain Felix ! s'écria Peter. Y a le feu chez les Locksley !

\- Ils sont déjà carbonisés ? demanda le grand blond mal coiffés. Mon père va avoir du boulot.

Peter tambourina contre la porte en hurlant le nom de Marian et Roland. Aurait-il soudainement retrouvé sa conscience ? Aurait-il une âme de héros ? D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit et une épaisse fumée noire sortit et Marian apparut.

\- Bougez-vous les gros nazes, annonça Lily en sortant de chez elle, un seau à la main.

Elle balança tout son contenu sur la ménagère qui poussa un cri de surprise.

\- Le dîner est servi, annonça-t-elle en montrant son plat de macaroni complètement carbonisé. Merci pour la boisson.

\- On dirait une méduse ! se moqua Peter et Felix partit dans un gros fou rire.

\- Marian est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Gaston en sortant de la cage d'escalier, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

\- Appelle le Granny's, dit Marian. On va se faire livrer des lasagnes.

Lily mit ses mains sur les hanches.

\- Qu'elle ne vienne plus me dire que ma musique la dérange cette vieille peau qui ne sait même pas surveiller son gratin !

\- On allait se faire des chips au paprika avec une sauce expérimentale et des barres protéinées. Ça te dit ? invita Felix.

\- Non, merci. Je vais aller courir pour éliminer tout le dioxyde de carbone de mes poumons.

* * *

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! s'écria Aurore en attrapant son fils sous les bras.

Elle plongea ses doigts dans sa bouche et en ressortit une purée de popcorn.

\- Ce ne sont pas trop popcorns qui vont le tuer, dit Philip qui était vautré dans le divan à regarder le dernier épisode de « Supergirl ».

\- C'est trop sucré pour lui. Et parterre, c'est plein de bactéries. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu l'as sorti de son parc ?

\- Bah comme t'étais dehors et que je n'étais pas motivé à passer l'aspirateur, je me suis dit qu'il pouvait manger les miettes.

\- Philip ! Notre fils n'est pas un aspirateur !

\- Un peu quand même. Il mange tout et on doit régulièrement changer le filtre. Par contre, il ne retourne pas tout seul à sa base.

\- Père indigne, se fâcha-t-elle.

Elle prit son bébé dans ses bras et se rendit à la cuisine pour lui donner sa purée de pomme.

\- C'est malin, il n'a plus faim.

\- Attends que le filtre se remplisse, dit-il avant de planter sa main dans son bol.

* * *

Hades devait se faire pardonner. Et pour y parvenir, ses cadeaux devaient être proportionnels au tord qu'il avait causé. Il espérait que Zelena accepte ses excuses pour lui avoir caché pendant si longtemps qu'il avait un fils. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il remit sa cravate en place et gravit les quelques marches de l'entrepôt où sa bien aimée entreposait ses « jouets » pour le plus grand bonheur de ses clients en recherche de sensations fortes.

La rouquine était assise à son bureau derrière son ordinateur à faire tournoyer un crayon entre ses doigts, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Toc, toc, dit-il en entrant. Tu m'as l'air bien pensive, ma belle Zelena.

\- Je suis en deuil, avoua-t-elle.

\- Qui est mort ?

\- Goldie.

\- Quoi ? Ce vieux chnoque est mort et personne ne m'a rien dit ?

\- Pas notre « grand chef ». Mon poisson rouge.

Hades se retourna et vit que le bocal rond était vide.

\- Comment est-il mort ?

\- Il s'est suicidé, répondit Zelena. Il a sauté par-dessus bord pendant la nuit. Je l'ai retrouvé ce matin sur la moquette, sentant terriblement mauvais.

\- Je suis navré, répondit-il avec une voix compatissante. Je suis sûr qu'il est heureux où il est. Le tourbillon des toilettes l'a emmené au paradis des poissons rouges. Sans doute qu'il se déhanche sur le dancefloor en compagnie de tous ses amis décédés.

\- Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le lancer dans les toilettes.

\- Tu l'as enterré ?

\- Non, je lui ai offert un enterrement digne d'un poisson libre ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je l'ai jeté par la fenêtre et je parie que très vite un oiseau va le dévorer.

\- Tu l'as fait quand ? s'inquiéta Hades.

\- Juste avant que tu arrives.

Il se précipita par la fenêtre, complètement en panique.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda-t-elle en le rejoignant.

Elle se pencha à son tour et vit que son poisson n'était pas étendu sur le bitume.

\- C'est qui l'imbécile qui a mis une décapotable décapotée sous ma fenêtre en plein mois de novembre ? Il ne sait pas que les poissons morts, ça salit les sièges ?

\- C'est… bégaya-t-il. C'est ta voiture.

\- Hein ? répondit-elle choquée.

\- C'est mon cadeau pour me faire pardonner, dit-il en lui donnant les clés.

* * *

 _ **Et oui, c'est déjà fini pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ces scénettes vous ont donné la frite. N'hésitez pas à donner votre opinion dans un petit commentaire :)**_


	35. Chapitre 35

**Hello les Oncers!  
Voici votre dose hebdomadaire d'humour (et de connerie)! Cette fois-ci, il y aura pas mal de scénettes avec Gold. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, beaucoup de personnages s'exprimeront dans ce chapitre. Un couple va se fiancer, Milah et Kathryn vont nous rejouer une scène de T2 Trainspotting (petite dédicace à votre fabuleux Bobby), Hades qui va enfin faire quelque chose "d'utile" avec son fils, Zelena qui va mentir à Regina pour le plus grand bonheur d'Henry, le CS va apprendre une nouvelle déconcertante et Regina va fantasmer. ****Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire les scénettes Hades-Felix et Zelena-Henry. J'espère qu'elles vous feront bien rire.  
Ce chapitre est dédié à une Rumbelleuse du forum OUATFrance qui fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Des oranges, un cours de conduite, des fiançailles et des cheveux grisonnants**

D'habitude, c'était Milah qui allait au centre commercial avec Bae qui aimait y retrouver ses amis le mercredi après-midi. Mais comme la noiraude avait un rendez-vous professionnel très important, c'était Gold qui s'y était collé.

\- Tu me donnes combien pour aller à la salle de jeux ? demanda le jeune garçon.

\- Cinq dollars.

\- Seulement ? Maman me donne plus.

\- Bon, alors dix, dit-il en sortant avec difficulté deux billets de cinq de son porte-monnaie.

Bae n'osa pas dire qu'il était radin. Sinon, il était certain qu'il n'irait même pas faire une partie de Mario Kart.

Totalement étranger à cet univers, Gold ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de ces jeux virtuels aux couleurs criardes et aux musiques agaçantes. Pourquoi donc n'allait-il pas avec ses copains faire de la trottinette ou jouer à cache-cache dans le parc ? Il prit place sur le banc de touche avec les autres parents complètement largués par les activités de leurs rejetons.

Une fois à cours de jetons, Bae retourna mendier quelques dollars supplémentaires. Mais son père resta inflexible. Déçu, il dit au revoir à ses copains et espérait pouvoir jouer plus longtemps la semaine suivante.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, une jeune fille avec une orange dans chaque main, les aborda.

\- Une orange pour aider les enfants maltraités ?

\- Non merci, répondit Gold alors que Bae accepta.

La jeune fille mit les oranges dans les mains de Bae et Gold les reprit pour les rendre.

\- Mais papa, c'est bon pour la santé les oranges, dit-il sans comprendre son attitude.

\- Tu crois qu'elle nous les donne parce que tu es un gentil petit garçon souriant ?

\- Euh… oui.

\- Saches jeune homme, que dans tous les mondes, mêmes les mondes virtuels et magiques, rien n'est gratuit.

\- Elles ne sont que deux dollars pièces, annonça-t-elle un peu gênée.

\- Tu vois papa. Elle ne nous arnaque pas.

\- Tu as de quoi payer ?

\- Bah non. J'ai tout dépensé à la salle de jeux. Mais toi, t'en as plein dans ton portefeuille.

\- La vie est faite de choix. Tu as décidé de dépenser tout ton argent à la salle de jeux, donc tu ne peux pas acheter d'oranges. J'ai décidé de ne rien acheter, donc, je garde mon argent pour une prochaine fois.

Encore une fois, Bae faillit le traiter de radin mais s'abstint. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à retourner au parking, Belle arriva depuis la droite, une orange à la main en les saluant.

\- Tu vois, elle, elle n'est pas radine et elle aide les enfants maltraités, dit Bae un peu trop fort.

Se sentant terriblement mal à l'aise, Gold lui donna quatre dollars et il s'empressa d'aller vers la jeune femme.

\- Je voulais juste lui enseigner la gestion financière, se justifia-t-il. Je… j'avais l'intension d'aller prendre des oranges plus tard. Je ne suis pas radin.

* * *

Marian se demandait bien qui pouvait sonner à la porte. Elle redoutait que ce soit Robin qui lui demande de laver ses chaussettes ou de lui donner une deuxième chance. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle fut figée.

\- Eh… Marian, c'est ça ? demanda Hades qui n'était plus très sûr du nom de sa voisine.

\- Si c'est pour que j'autorise Robin à revenir, c'est peine perdue.

\- Oh non. Je n'en ai rien à cirer de vos problèmes. Sauf si l'un de vous assassine l'autre. D'ailleurs, voici ma carte.

Marian la prit et découvrit le nom de ce voisin avec lequel elle n'avait jamais eu de contact. C'était même la première fois qu'elle entendait sa voix !

\- Si c'est toi qui m'appelle, je te ferai un prix, promit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et si c'est Robin, je te garantis qu'il t'offrira un beau cercueil.

Marian haussa un sourcil. Ce croque-mort était vraiment flippant.

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas par hasard, la clé du local à tondeuses.

\- Non, c'est Robin qui l'a.

\- Où est-ce que je peux le trouver ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il crèche chez Arthur Pendragon à Neverland. Appart 34.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Felix se rendit dans le jardin de la copropriété. Devant lui se trouvaient son père et Robin de Locksley ainsi que le tracteur-tondeuse vert au siège jaune.

\- C'est quoi encore cette blague ? râla l'adolescent.

\- Ne voulais-tu pas que je t'offre une voiture ? demanda Hades.

\- Ça, c'est une tondeuse, répondit le blondinet.

\- C'est pareil. Tu as quatre roues, deux pédales et un volant.

\- Si c'est pour me prendre pour un débile, je rentre chez moi.

\- Felix, viens ici et prends place. Il est temps que tu apprennes les bases de la conduite.

Il prit place sur le siège jaune et Robin lui expliqua comment manier l'engin et de ne surtout pas enclencher la lame de tonte. Il lui demanda de faire une traversée de pelouse à vitesse réduite et de faire demi tour en serrant son virage au maximum, mais sans aller sur le chemin piéton. D'abord réticent, il se prêta au jeu et trouva même l'activité amusante. Hades et Robin avaient imprimés des panneaux de signalisation et lui demandaient ce qu'il devait faire. Les deux hommes lui apprirent même à faire un créneau !

\- Je te parie que dans moins de cinq minutes, Regina, Granny, Leroy ou Gold va sortir de l'immeuble en hurlant, dit James.

\- Et moi je te parie que la tondeuse va finir dans la piscine, ajouta Cruella en se servant un verre de vin.

Felix faillit terminer sa route sur la terrasse d'Archie, rendant Pongo fou derrière la porte-fenêtre. Puis, il renversa un pot de fleurs chez lady Tremaine. Aimant la vitesse, il garda le pied enfoncé sur la pédale des gaz. Il en profita même pour enclencher la lame et projeter de l'herbe mouillée sur le chemin piéton.

\- Ralentis ! Ralentis ! hurla Robin en agitant les bras et lui courant après.

Mais comment résister ? C'était tellement grisant, même si l'engin ne dépassait pas les 15km/h. Soudainement, Felix perdit le contrôla et sauta de l'engin avant qu'il ne se fracasse contre le pommier, faisant tomber quelques fruits.

\- On va pouvoir faire une tarte ! rigola Felix à plat ventre dans l'herbe.

\- Tu n'as rien ? s'inquiéta Hades.

\- La tondeuse… pleurnicha Robin qui se demandait bien comment il allait expliquer cet incident.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? hurla Regina qui venait de sortir de l'immeuble.

\- Felix a raté son permis de conduire, ironisa Hades. Par contre, on va pouvoir faire une tarte aux pommes.

\- Je parie que c'est toi qui a eu cette idée absurde.

\- Eh oui… et j'assume.

\- Très bien. Et toi, dit-elle le visage cramoisi en se tournant vers le jardinier, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris que d'autoriser ces deux habitants à jouer avec cette tondeuse ?

\- Bah… euh… je…, bégaya Robin en se décomposant. J'ai cru rendre service…

\- En acceptant cinquante dollars, précisa le croque-mort.

\- Hades, tu vas payer les dégâts, annonça-t-elle. Felix, tu seras de corvée de ramassage de feuilles jusqu'à Noël.

\- Allez Regina, sois cool, dit Felix. On fait partie de la même famille.

\- C'est Madame Mills pour toi ! rappela Regina. Et tant que ma sœur n'est pas mariée, tu ne feras pas partie de la famille et je t'interdis de me tutoyer.

\- Ce que vous êtes psychorigide.

\- Si tu continues, je vais t'amener chez Gold et tu verras qui est psychorigide.

\- Vous n'êtes pas drôle…

\- Gold ou le râteau ? demanda Regina, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Le râteau, choisit-il.

\- Et toi Robin, appelle le réparateur et demande un devis. De plus, je ne veux que personne d'autre à part toi, ne touche aux objets sous ta responsabilité.

\- Bien, Madame Mills.

Au troisième étage de la Forêt Enchanté, Cruella et James se délectaient de ce spectacle.

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'on n'allait pas s'ennuyer, dit-elle en finissant son verre de vin.

\- Eh ma Crucru, j'ai gagné notre pari.

\- Okay, on regardera le match de hockey sur glace ce soir, soupira-t-elle, s'avouant vaincue.

* * *

Dans le salon d'Anton au rez-de-chaussée de Neverland, tous ses meilleurs potes étaient réunis. Le géant avait passé tout l'après-midi dans la cuisine à préparer son célébrissime guacamole et autres amuses-bouches hispaniques.

\- Pas avec les doigts !

Arthur retira sa phalange qui se trouvait à quelques millimètres de la masse verte et prit une poignée de nachos avant d'en plonger un dans le bol.

\- Y a un match de foot ce soir ? demanda David qui n'avait pas regardé le programme TV.

\- Non, répondit Anton en farcissant un piment jalapeno vert.

\- Allez, accouche. On ne tient plus, supplia Killian. Pourquoi on est là ?

\- On va se mater un débat politique?

\- Robin, t'es vraiment sérieux ? demanda Graham. Qui regarde encore ce genre de trucs ?

\- Je trouve ça intéressant, répondit le jardinier. D'ailleurs, je crois que ce soir, il y a un débat sur…

\- On s'en fout, coupa Arthur.

Au même instant, on sonna à la porte. Anton se précipita et alla ouvrir. Tout un groupe de jeunes femmes toute en beauté se trouvaient sur son paillasson. Jamais le géant n'aurait pu rêver à une telle scène, ne serait-ce encore qu'un mois auparavant.

\- Bienvenue les filles ! souhaita-t-il. Venez prendre place au salon et servez-vous avant que ces gloutons n'aient tout mangé.

Arthur, Killian, Philip, David, Graham, August, Leroy, Jefferson, Robin et Kristoff, étaient très heureux de faire un peu de place pour Ruby, Dorothy, Mulan, Anna, Elsa, Emma, Mary Margaret, Belle, Tink, Aurore et Astrid. Soudainement, le salon d'Anton sembla minuscule. Anna s'assit sur les genoux de Kristoff, manquant de renverser un bol de sauce sur le tapis. Tink prit un verre et alla se coller vers Graham qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis un moment. Philip et Aurore se demandaient bien pourquoi ils étaient tous là. Ils espéraient que ce ne soit pas un anniversaire surprise car ils n'avaient pas prévu de cadeau et Philip portait un polo avec une tâche de compote de pommes. Killian ne savait pas trop où mettre ses mains car il n'avait pas officialisé sa relation avec Emma et il savait que certains espéraient encore qu'il se rabiboche avec Milah. Mary Margaret lançait des œillades pas très discrètes à David. Arthur ne manqua pas l'occasion pour lui souffler une remarque bien cochonne qui fit rougir le pauvre blond. Leroy complimenta la tenue d'Astrid et Ruby et Dorothy faisaient des paris sur leurs venues dans cet appart.

\- S'il vous plaît ! hurla Anton dans ce brouhaha.

Il se tenait devant eux avec Ariel que personne n'avait vu entrer. A moins qu'elle se soit cachée dans une autre pièce.

\- On voulait vous dire qu'on…

\- Est fiancés ! cria Ariel.

Tous leurs amis les félicitèrent dans un vacarme qui déplut à la voisine de droite, lady Tremaine qui appela la police pour nuisance sonore.

* * *

Arthur, Gold et Granny avaient enfin accordé leurs violons après un long débat houleux sur les dépenses futures lors de la réunion du conseil de Storybrooke. Emma avait tenté de calmer le jeu, mais ses arguments ne convinrent personne. Regina quant à elle, avait vite lâché la discussion et avait passé le temps autrement. Elle était perdue dans son petit monde imaginaire.

\- Regina ?

La gérante de la copropriété donna toute son attention à Emma qui était la dernière, à part elle, à encore être assise autour de la table.

\- Qu'y a-t- il encore ? demanda-t-elle. La réunion est terminée ?

\- Que fais-tu avec Gold ?

\- Quoi avec Gold ?

\- J'ai bien vu que tu le caressais avec ton pied sous la table.

Soudainement, les joues de la noiraude s'empourprèrent.

\- C'est un jeu entre nous et ça ne te regarde pas, répondit sèchement Regina, espérant ainsi mettre un terme à cette discussion embarrassante.

Elle se leva pour quitter la pièce, mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination d'Emma qui la suivit jusque dans l'entrée.

\- C'était gênant.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à écouter ce qu'Arthur racontait au lieu de t'imaginer n'importe quoi.

\- A voir sa tête, continua Emma, tu ne l'as pas juste touché par accident.

\- Je voulais juste savoir s'il allait perdre son sérieux. Rien de plus. J'en ai marre de ces réunions qui ne mènent nulle part. Depuis que tu sors avec ton pirate, tu es intolérante et n'a plus d'humour, constata amèrement Regina. Et je fais ce que je veux, avec qui je veux.

\- Ne mêle pas Killian à ça, répondit Emma en croisant les bras. Ça fait depuis que tu as décidé de me fuir que tu dragues tous les hommes de Storybrooke.

\- C'est ridicule.

\- Tout va bien, mesdames ? s'inquiéta Gold en les voyant tendues dans le vestibule.

\- Tout va bien, répondit Regina avec un sourire. Il est temps que je rentre. Henry m'attend.

\- Il est avec Killian… avoua Emma. Chez moi en train de regarder un Disney.

\- Hum… j'espère qu'il a fait ses devoirs.

Regina disparut dans l'ascenseur, sans attendre Emma qui remettant sa veste.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Gold. Quand elle est désagréable, ça veut dire qu'elle vous apprécie.

\- Je m'en passerai volontiers. Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée.

* * *

Kathryn avait profité de l'absence de David pour inviter Milah chez elle et lui exposer son plan pour faire payer à son mari sa trahison. Après la discussion du soir précédent, elle avait compris que la maîtresse d'école l'avait remplacée dans son cœur.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Milah qui tenait une longue aiguille à tricoter dans la main droite.

\- Oui, fais un trou ici, dit-elle en montrant son abdomen, et un autre ici. Mais pas trop profond.

\- Je vais te faire mal.

\- D'après le livre d'anatomie, il n'y a pas d'organes vitaux à ces deux endroits. Tu es prête ?

La noiraude acquiesça.

\- Ne réfléchis pas et vas-y, ordonna la blonde qui serra les poings, ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

Milah pressa ses lèvres, recula un peu sa main pour prendre de l'élan sans perdre de vue le point d'impact, puis planta d'un coup franc l'aiguille de trois millimètres de diamètre dans le ventre tendre de son amie qui se plia en deux et hurla. Milah fut horrifiée de voir l'aiguille ressortir dans son dos !

\- Putain Milah !

\- Pardon… je… je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, bégaya-t-elle en retirant l'aiguille ensanglantée sur plus de trente centimètres. Tu… Tu veux que je fasse l'autre trou ?

\- Tu m'as perforé le foie ! Appelle une ambulance !

Dans les vestiaires des coaches au fitness, David était en train d'embrasser langoureusement Mary Margaret quand son portable se mit à vibrer.

\- C'est peut-être urgent, dit la maîtresse d'école.

\- Ils rappelleront, dit-il en prolongeant ses baisers dans son cou.

\- Ça insiste.

Las, il prit son téléphone et décrocha.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi… Quoi ?... Oui, j'arrive tout de suite.

David planta la petite noiraude sans lui donner la moindre explication et se dépêcha d'arriver à l'hôpital.

\- Kathryn ! hurla-t-il en traversant le corridor en courant.

Mais Graham l'empêcha d'entrer dans la chambre.

\- Laisse-moi passer, exigea David à bout de souffle. Je veux voir ma femme. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle va s'en remettre, répondit Graham. David, je dois te conduire au poste.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour avoir agressé ta femme.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en tombant des nues. Mais… Mais non. C'est une erreur. Je n'ai rien fait.

Mais ses supplications furent insuffisantes et Graham le conduisit quand même au poste de police pour l'interroger.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Gold ouvrit un tiroir et en ressortit le dossier de Neal Cassidy lorsqu'il s'était porté candidat pour l'achat de l'appartement 21 de la Forêt Enchantée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la discussion qu'il avait eue dans le garage ne cessait de le hanter. Pouvait-il être son Samwell ? Longtemps, il avait cru que son petit garçon allait revenir. Mais les années ayant passé, il avait perdu cet espoir. Et pourtant, quand Neal lui avait reparlé de cette Mustang, cette petite flamme c'était rallumée. Il resta quelques minutes à fixer le dossier. Qu'allait-il trouver ? Il prit une grande inspiration et l'ouvrit, en fermant les yeux. Quand il se sentit prêt, il les rouvrit, la boule au ventre. D'après les documents, Neal était né en 1988. La même année que Samwell. Ses mains devinrent moites et son cœur s'accéléra. Mais lorsqu'il lut qu'il venait de Tallahasse en Floride, tout espoir s'évanouit. Il retomba lourdement contre le dossier de son fauteuil en cuir et tenta de retenir ses larmes. Pourquoi se torturait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas accepter que jamais il ne reviendrait ?

Neal était en train d'empiler les cartons de pizza et d'écraser ses bouteilles en PET car il n'arrivait plus à s'assoir sur son canapé. Alors qu'il allait sortir pour mettre ses déchets au sous-sol, on sonna à la porte.

\- Oh Mr Gold… je… euh... je vous jure que j'ai bien trié mes bouteilles. Il n'y a pas de verre dans le PET. Je peux même vous montrer.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous si peur de moi ? demanda-t-il. C'est Granny qui s'occupe de la gestion des déchets. Pas moi.

\- Bah… c'est vous qui pouvez m'expulser si je ne respecte pas les règles.

\- Les avez-vous transgressées ?

\- Eh… non, répondit Neal en se grattant nerveusement la tête.

\- Alors vous n'avez rien à craindre. Mais je ne suis pas là pour Storybrooke.

Neal fut étonné. Malgré son air rassurant, il se demandait bien ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

\- L'autre jour, vous m'avez demandé si vous pouviez faire un tour avec ma vieille Cadillac, rappela Gold. Si ça vous dit…

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

Gold lui prêtait sa voiture ? Neal se dit qu'il devait diminuer sa consommation de soda. Tout ce sucre était en train de lui faire fondre ses neurones et il était visiblement victime d'hallucinations.

\- Allons faire un tour, proposa le propriétaire en sortant les clés de sa poche.

Neal était vraiment sur un petit nuage. Il prit le volant et traversa la ville, empruntant la route sinueuse, pour se rendre sur la falaise qui dominait la mer, son endroit préféré pour admirer le coucher de soleil.

\- Elle est vraiment magnifique et le moteur fait un bruit, non un son, extraordinaire, s'émerveilla-t-il. Merci beaucoup pour cette balade.

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Mais pourquoi ? On ne se connaît pas vraiment.

\- J'avais envie… commença Gold, que vous arrêtiez de me voir comme un monstre.

\- Vous êtes mourant ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah en général, les gens méchants demandent pardon avant de mourir dans l'espoir de ne pas finir en enfer, expliqua Neal.

\- Je ne suis pas mourant, ni quelqu'un de méchant. Je dis juste certaines vérités qui ne sont pas toujours bonnes à entendre.

\- On dirait mon père, souffla Neal et Gold le regarda.

\- Votre père ? Si… si ce n'est pas indiscret, pouvez-vous m'en parler ?

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? demanda Neal. C'était un gros con obnubilé par son boulot qui a fait souffrir sa famille. J'en ai eu marre et je me suis barré.

\- C'était… il y a longtemps ?

\- J'étais ado. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

\- Où est-ce que vous habitiez ?

En posant cette question, il avait eu l'impression de s'arracher le cœur et de le mettre dans les mains de son voisin. Allait-il le broyer ?

\- J'ai toujours habité à Tallahassee.

Cette réponse le rassura… sans vraiment le rassurer.

\- En êtes-vous certain ? insista Gold. Car dans votre dossier, vous ne m'avez jamais fourni de certificat de naissance alors que c'est obligatoire.

\- La maison de mes parents a été détruite par un incendie quand j'avais cinq mois. Et à la mairie, ils ont perdu mon dossier. Pas moyen d'avoir une copie.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu vivre ici, si loin de la Floride ?

\- Pour me rapprocher de quelqu'un.

Cette révélation fit monter son niveau de stress d'un cran supplémentaire.

\- Un parent ? tenta-t-il.

\- Vous êtes bien curieux, remarqua Neal.

\- Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'habitacle de la Cadillac. Au loin, les mouettes se disputaient un poisson en poussant des cris stridents.

\- Vous parlez de votre père au passé, releva Gold après un long moment. Est-il mort ?

\- Pour moi oui.

\- N'avez-vous… commença-t-il en regardant le paysage, jamais essayé de le revoir pour lui dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur.

\- Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Et si je le retrouvais, je peux vous assurer que je le tuerai de mes propres mains.

Ses paroles figèrent le propriétaire de Storybrooke. Ce scénario était un de ceux qu'il avait imaginé si Samwell le retrouvait. Et si malgré les quelques éléments qui ne collaient pas à son histoire, Neal était bien son fils ? Gold ne se sentait pas à l'aise en sa présence. Ils étaient dans un endroit isolé. Et si Neal avait un couteau ou une arme sur lui ? Une perle de sueur naquit sur son front. Il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas être pris de panique.

\- Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions ? demanda Neal, perturbé, plus qu'en colère. Que cherchez-vous ?

\- Rien… c'était juste pour discuter, répondit-il d'une voix étranglée. Rentrons à présent. Je dois allez préparer le goûter de mon fils.

* * *

Zelena avait emmené Henry faire du paintball. Le petit garçon n'avait jamais avoué à ses deux mères qu'il adorait cette activité. Alors Zelena en très bonne menteuse, disait qu'elle l'emmenait au jardin zoologique. Après avoir battu son record et mangé un gros doughnut glacé au chocolat, il était temps de rentrer à Storybrooke.

\- C'était génial ! s'exclama Henry.

\- Tu vois, il ne faut pas écouter tes mères qui sont bien trop coincées du sting. La vie mérite d'être vécue.

\- Eh… tata, fallait pas tourner à gauche ? demanda-t-il en la voyant s'enfiler dans un quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ce qui se trouve ici et que tes mères ne t'ont jamais montré ?

\- Eh oui.

Zelena ralentit car la zone était limitée à 30km/h, même si elle roulait au-dessus de la limite. Henry regardait les maisons aux étranges vitrines, le nez collé à la vitre. Il y voyait des plumes, des rideaux épais grenat, des perles. Mais le plus étrange était les femmes qui semblaient attendre quelqu'un sur le trottoir. Elles étaient habillées comme pour sortir le soir alors qu'il n'était que 16h30. Un peu comme Cruella.

\- Dis tata, qu'est-ce qu'elles font les dames dans la rue ?

Comment lui répondre sans lui avouer la vérité ? Zelena n'était pas prête d'affronter ses deux furies de mères. Elle réfléchit encore quelques secondes et trouva une pirouette pour se sortir de cette situation embarrassante.

\- Elles vendent du bonheur.

Une fois rentré à la maison, Henry se dit qu'il pourrait bien acheter un peu de bonheur. Il prit sa tirelire et en sortit un billet de vingt dollars. Prétextant aller jouer avec Baelfire, Henry sortit de la propriété avec son vélo et pédala jusqu'à la rue du bonheur. Une fois au bon endroit, il s'arrêta vers une femme longiligne aux cheveux blonds platine lisse, qui portait une fausse fourrure rose courte et une mini-jupe dorée à ras la forêt noire, perchée sur de vertigineux talons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, petit ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant approcher timidement.

\- J'aimerai un peu de bonheur et j'ai de quoi payer, dit-il en lui tendant le billet de banque.

La péripatéticienne haussa un sourcil. Les temps étaient durs et son argent était très tentant. Mais elle repensa à la loi sur la protection des mineurs. Était-elle prête à prendre autant de risques pour une si petite somme ?

\- Viens mon garçon, je vais te donner du bonheur, répondit-elle en prenant son billet et le mettant dans son soutien-gorge.

La grande blonde l'emmena dans son minuscule studio et lui fit trois tartines avec une couche épaisse de Nutella.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il trouva sa mère en train de boire une tasse de café avec sa sœur.

\- Où étais-tu passé ? demanda Regina.

\- Je suis allé acheter un peu de bonheur.

Zelena pâlit d'un seul coup.

\- Pour les deux premières, pas de problème, expliqua-t-il. Mais pour la troisième, je n'en pouvais plus. Alors je l'ai juste léchée.

* * *

Emma avait décidé de donner un coup de main à Killian à nettoyer ses rideaux qui n'en étaient pas. L'ornithologue avait accroché avec grande difficulté des filets de camouflage de l'armée en guise de rideau pour se cacher des mouettes. Mais le problème était que ces filets empestaient toujours autant après plusieurs mois. Pourtant, ils les avaient passés à la machine à laver avec une lessive à la lavande mais rien n'y faisait.

\- Faut s'en débarrasser, dit Emma. Ça pue trop.

\- Avec le temps, on s'y habitue, confia-t-il.

\- Comme les fientes de mouettes sur ton bateau ? Killian, si tu veux d'une femme dans ta vie, vire tout ce qui pue.

\- Même mes sardines en boîte ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non, ça tu peux garder, tant que tu ne me les fais pas manger pour le petit déjeuner.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Le beau brun se passa la main dans les cheveux en passant devant le miroir et alla ouvrir.

\- Milah ? Que me vaut ta visite ? Je n'espère pas une tarte à la crème dans la figure, car j'ai mis une demi-heure à me coiffer ce matin.

Pour toute réponse, elle roula les yeux.

\- Faut qu'on parle, dit-elle en le bousculant.

\- Mais je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, dit-il en refermant la porte.

Les yeux bleus perçants de la noiraude se posèrent sur Emma comme si elle avait vu une crotte de mouche sur un drap blanc en train de sécher au soleil.

\- Euh… je… vais aller voir s'il y a de la colle dans le bureau, dit la blonde en quittant la pièce.

\- Reste, insista Killian. Quoi qu'elle me dise, ça te concerne.

Il voulait mettre les choses au point avec Milah. En jetant ses affaires par la fenêtre, la noiraude avait fait son choix. Leur histoire était terminée et maintenant, elle devait accepter qu'Emma fasse partie de sa vie.

\- En fait, commença Milah en regardant Emma, je pense que ce que je vais lui dire, va t'intéresser.

Emma et Killian arquèrent un sourcil dans une parfaite synchronisation. Après quelques secondes d'un suspens intenable, Milah cracha le morceau.

\- Je suis enceinte.

\- Quoi ? bondit le pirate alors que la mâchoire d'Emma se décrocha. De moi ?

\- Non, d'une mouette. Bien sûr de toi, pauvre idiot !

\- Euh… je… bégaya-t-il. Je suis confus…

\- Je te laisse cogiter, dit-elle. Quand tu auras repris tes esprits, nous poursuivrons cette conversation.

Elle quitta toute seule l'appartement et laissa les deux amoureux digérer la nouvelle.

\- Tu veux un verre ? demanda Killian.

\- Un double sec.

* * *

Après avoir consulté les dossiers de tous les habitants de Storybrooke, Gold dressa une liste de jeunes hommes qui pouvaient être son fils, revenu pour lui faire payer ses erreurs passées. La remarque de Neal le faisait toujours frissonner. Instinctivement, il se mit la main au cou, comme pour retirer celle d'un agresseur imaginaire. Manquant d'informations sur tous les candidats potentiels, et ne voulant pas faire d'enquête officielle auprès de la police, il mit en place une stratégie pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Au fond, il espérait juste qu'il était dans une période de paranoïa et que toute cette histoire n'était que du vent. Mais il devait envisager le pire. Mais s'il était dans les parages, pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché à renouer le contact ? Et si Milah savait quelque chose ?

\- Tu aimes vraiment retourner le couteau dans la plaie, râla-t-elle.

C'était peine perdue avec elle. A voir sa réaction, Sam n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Après cette entrevue rapide sur le paillasson de son ex, il se rendit au Granny's à la table dans le fond près des toilettes. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Marco pour lui demander de l'accompagner à une vente aux enchères. Comme il était ébéniste, il pouvait dire si un meuble avait été restauré et si les techniques anciennes avaient été respectées, mais il était également un fabuleux radar à contrefaçons. Après avoir parlé business, Gold commença à parler de Baelfire avant de dériver sur le fils de Marco qui habitait à Neverland.

\- J'aurai tant voulu qu'il travaille le bois, comme ébéniste ou menuisier, raconta Marco. August a de l'or dans les doigts. Mais il préfère écrire des histoires.

\- Ça lui vient de sa mère ?

\- Pour tout dire, August n'a jamais eu de mère. Ma femme et moi rêvions d'avoir un enfant, mais Dieu en a décidé autrement. Nous avons donc fait les démarches pour adopter un enfant. Quelques mois avant qu'August vienne vivre avec nous, ma femme est décédée d'un AVC.

\- Je suis désolé. Je l'ignorais.

\- Ne le soyez pas, dit le vieil homme en faisant tourner son verre de jus de pommes presque vide entre ses doigts calleux, ça fait longtemps. August est mon fils depuis douze ans.

Gold se prit une nouvelle claque en pleine figure. August avait le même âge que Sam et aurait été adopté l'année de sa disparition.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda Marco qui le vit pâlir.

\- Juste un étourdissement, répondit-il avec un petit sourire forcé. Je pense que je suis en hypoglycémie.

Il fit signe à Ruby de leur apporter deux verres de jus de pommes.

Au bar, Regina léchait sa cuillère à café en les regardant. Le soleil qui passait à travers les lamelles des stores faisait briller leurs cheveux grisonnants. En voyant ce qu'elle fixait, Ruby haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

Maléfique qui avait enfin terminé sa journée, entra pour prendre un verre. Mais quand elle remarqua ce que Regina faisait avec sa cuillère en observant les deux hommes au fond de la salle, elle se sentit trahie et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Comme d'hab ? demanda Ruby à la pharmacienne.

\- Non, quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort.

Sans demander la permission, la grande blonde prit place à côté de la noiraude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mates ?

\- Je ne mate personne, répondit Regina en déplaçant son regard sur Maléfique. Je les trouvais juste… séduisants.

Maléfique eut une mine dégoûtée.

\- Tu sais qu'ils ont l'âge de tes parents ?

\- Ma sœur sort bien avec un mec de dix-huit ans son aîné.

\- Parce que Zelena est une référence maintenant ? faillit s'étrangler Maléfique.

\- C'est la seule dans mon entourage qui soit heureuse et ça me rend dingue.

\- Et donc, tu veux te faire les deux croûtons du coin juste pour faire mieux que ta sœur ?

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu as peur que je te pique Gold, releva Regina.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a passé du bon temps une fois ou deux qu'il est à moi. Et d'ailleurs, je crois bien qu'il en pince pour la petite French. Et Marco ? C'est quoi, l'odeur du bois et des solvants qui t'excite ?

\- Il doit être sacrément habile de ses mains, confia Regina en posant son regard sur l'ébéniste.

\- Je crois que je vais aller vomir, dit la grande blonde en se levant.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez bien passé un bon moment :) N'hésitez pas à réagir en écrivant un petit commentaire :)**_


	36. Chapitre 36

**Hello les Oncers!  
Voici la suite des aventures des habitants de Storybooke qui, à ce que je vois, vous plaisent toujours autant. Les 16.000 vues vont bientôt être atteintes et vous êtes environ 150-200 à toujours être là. C'est vraiment énorme pour cette fic qui devient si longue. Je vous remercie tous pour votre fidélité et un immense merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire. Dans ce chapitre, le nom d'Edmond Dantès va être mentionné. Pour rappel, il est le comte de Monte Cristo, apparu dans le 6x02. Vous allez découvrir un vilain petit secret du côté de Cora. Et Tink est de retour! Au programme, de l'humour, beaucoup de conneries, des coups de gueule et des relations humaines.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : Un weekend presque ordinaire**

Il faisait encore exceptionnellement chaud pour un mois de novembre pour les villes se trouvant près des côtes. Et cette prolongation de la saison chaude avait une conséquence qui déprimait Robin de Locksley : l'herbe continuait à pousser alors que la tondeuse était en réparation suite à la collision avec le pommier.

\- Ne déprime plus mon ami ! annonça Hades avec un large sourire. J'ai trouvé une solution de remplacement bon marché, silencieuse et écologique.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Robin vit une vingtaine de chèvres avec une clochette autour du cou envahir la pelouse.

\- Ne me remercie surtout pas.

L'arrivée des animaux ravit les enfants et fit râler les adultes, qui pour certains ne supportaient déjà pas le son des cloches. Pour d'autres, c'était les petites crottes sur le chemin piéton qui leur posaient problème. Lady Tremaine s'empressa de rentrer tous ses pots de fleurs à l'intérieur. Quant à Anna, elle déposa des bols de lait sur sa terrasse. Toto et Pongo s'imaginaient déjà en chien de bergers à rassembler les bêtes. Et à cet exercice, le petit canidé était plus habile que le grand.

* * *

Pour la première fois, Mr Gold avait invité Belle dans sa maison de campagne pour le weekend. Cette dernière ne se trouvait qu'à trois heures de route, loin de toute civilisation. Un parfait havre de paix pour s'évader et se ressourcer. Par rapport à Storybrooke, l'hiver semblait s'être déjà installé dans la forêt. Les arbres avaient perdus toutes leurs feuilles et le sol était givré, offrant un splendide spectacle. Sur le petit lac, des dessins géométriques particulièrement intrigants avaient été forgés par le froid.

\- Il fait un peu froid à l'intérieur, je vais allumer la cheminée, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Belle se frotta les mains et observa la pièce recouverte de bois et décorée avec goût. Elle aperçut une petite cuisine sur la droite et une porte à gauche de la cheminée qui devait donner sur les chambres. Elle était à la fois heureuse de découvrir un peu plus l'intimité de l'antiquaire, mais elle ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête l'histoire de son fils. Cet endroit était le dernier qu'il avait fréquenté et elle espérait pouvoir découvrir quelque chose qui l'aiderait à avancer dans son enquête.

\- Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas utiliser l'eau courante car les canalisations ont déjà gelé. Il faudra aller au puits derrière la maison, dit-il en allumant les pages d'un vieux journal. La salle de bains se trouve à l'extérieur dans la remise. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur des araignées.

\- Un peu, avoua-t-elle, ses joues se colorant de rose.

\- Je vais m'en occuper.

Une fois le feu allumé, il lui présenta la chambre à coucher. Il y avait un lit d'un mètre quarante de large avec des couvertures bleues et blanches, deux petites tables de chevets, une armoire deux portes en bois de cerisier et une chaise où une pile de livres était disposée.

\- Je pense que tu seras bien ici. Je pendrai la chambre de Bae.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, mais je prendrai la chambre de ton fils, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Si on allait préparer du thé pour se réchauffer ?

* * *

Mr Hyde étant en rendez-vous, Cora en profita pour fouiller son bureau à la mairie. Elle le soupçonnait de détenir un dossier de toutes ses erreurs passées et elle était prête à parier qu'il les ressortirait dès qu'il ne serait plus satisfait de ses services. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'une domestique des temps modernes pour lui. Elle était convaincue qu'une autre femme avait pris sa place dans son cœur. Cette intuition était dangereuse car s'il la virait pour mettre sa nouvelle conquête à son poste, Cora aurait bien du mal à retrouver un emploi s'il était au courant de son petit secret.

Un des tiroirs de son bureau était verrouillé. Après avoir fouillé dans tous les recoins, elle ne trouva aucune clé qui l'ouvrait. Elle se servit donc d'une épingle à cheveux. En moins de cinq minutes, le verrou sauta. Elle trouva une boîte à biscuits en métal avec à l'intérieur… des dessous féminins ! Elle reconnut immédiatement sa culotte en dentelle noire. Henry, avait-il volé pour lui ? Il allait avoir de ses nouvelles dès qu'elle serait rentrée ! Mais ce qui l'intrigua encore plus fut un dossier nommé « Cora ». Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, son cœur rata un battement.

\- Il sait… murmura-t-elle.

\- Eh oui ma chère Cora.

La voix de Hyde retentit dans la pièce et son assistante se tapa la tête sous le bureau.

\- Je connais la raison de ton licenciement du lycée. Tu étais une vilaine prof d'école.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, avoua-t-elle en se relevant. J'étais jeune et naïve.

\- Et attirée par le pouvoir, ajouta-t-il. Tu n'as pas pris n'importe qui comme victime.

\- Victime ? répéta-t-elle. Vous ne connaissez pas toute cette histoire. C'est un regrettable malentendu.

\- Ce pauvre Edmond Dantès s'est ouvert les veines tellement il a eu honte de votre idylle, raconta Hyde en se versant un verre de whisky.

\- C'est à cause de ses parents, se défendit Cora. Ils… ils voulaient l'envoyer en internat en Angleterre.

\- As-tu eu le temps de lui dire qu'il t'avait mise enceinte ?

Cora déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Non, il n'a jamais su.

\- Donc Zelena est née d'un abus de pouvoir. D'une prof sur son élève. Comment Henry l'a-t-il pris ?

Elle pâlit encore un peu.

\- Oh mais attends. Bien sûr, tu ne lui a rien dit, supposa-t-il en la pointant du doigt. Et Zelena ? Est-elle au courant que son père est mort à cause de toi ?

\- S'il vous plaît, pria-t-elle. Elle ne doit rien savoir. Que voulez-vous contre votre silence ?

\- Que tu sois une gentille fille, dit-il en lui touchant la joue.

En rentrant chez elle, Cora engueula Henry. Comment diable avait-il osé lui voler une culotte ?

\- Mais Peter…

\- Peter, répéta-t-elle rouge de colère. Ce petit con va m'entendre.

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers d'un étage et frappa vigoureusement à la porte.

\- Oui…

Sans attendre, elle lui donna une puissante claque sur la joue.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette baffe ? demanda-t-il en se tenant la joue.

\- Comment, après ce qui s'est passé, as-tu osé redemander à mon imbécile de mari de voler une de mes culottes ?

\- Quand Dieu passe une commande, j'obéis.

\- Arrête de te moquer ! insista-t-elle.

\- Faut bien qu'on m'offre le loyer. Ça coûte une blinde de vivre dans une copro. Surtout quand on est à l'école.

\- Donc, ton père te demande une de mes culottes et tu acceptes alors qu'on avait dit qu'au prochain vol, on t'expulsait ? Tu joues avec le feu.

\- Je suis le fils du maire, rappela-t-il. ça ternirait la réputation de ces lieux si on apprenait qu'une anicienne prof de lycée couchait avec ses élèves.

Comment savait-il ? Pourquoi Hyde avait-il confié un tel secret à son abruti de fils ?

\- Tu dis un mot et je te tue de mes propres mains, menaça-t-elle.

\- Viol sur mineurs, menaces de mort. Avec tout ça, vous allez croupir en prison pendant au moins vingt ans.

\- Très bien, souffla-t-elle. Que veux-tu ?

\- J'ai bientôt mon anniversaire. Je veux une voiture, un voyage aux Caraïbes all inclusive et trois mois de loyers payés.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? bondit-elle. Un hélicoptère ?

\- Ah oui ! Bonne idée !

\- Trois mois de loyers et on en parle plus, accord ?

\- Marché conclu.

* * *

\- Tu es radieuse ce matin, complimenta Blue à Tink qui ouvrait sa boîte aux lettres dans le hall de Neverland.

\- C'est parce qu'hier, mon patron m'a augmentée ! se réjouit la petite blonde.

\- Félicitations.

Soudain, en ouvrant une lettre, le sourire de la blonde s'effaça.

\- Oh non, oh non, non c'est pas vrai, se lamenta-t-elle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Blue, inquiète.

\- C'est une catastrophe, avoua Tink, les larmes aux yeux. On me retire mon permis de conduire.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée. Mais tu sais, nous avons un très bon réseau de transports en commun, tenta de rassurer la brune.

En regardant plus attentivement le courrier, le sourire de Tink revint.

\- Le facteur s'est trompé ! C'est toi qui va prendre le bus !

Blue prit la lettre et découvrit avec stupéfaction que son permis de conduire lui était retiré pour un mois à cause d'un excès de vitesse en ville. Elle était même une récidiviste puisque c'était la cinquième fois qu'elle dépassait largement la vitesse autorisée.

\- Bon, et bien, je vais aller me faire un abonnement de bus.

Tink entra dans l'ascenseur qui venait du garage et sourit à Graham qui tenait ses sacs de course. La belle blonde avait mis ses atouts en valeur dans son chemisier rose et souriait au shérif qui tentait de rester stoïque.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour résister quand c'est si chaud, dit-elle d'une voix suave en s'approchant de lui.

\- Moi non plus, répondit-il, le regard fixé sur son décolleté.

Ne pouvant résister, la petite blonde se colla contre lui et il sentit sa main le caresser. Il se raidit et ne sut que faire.

\- Désolée, mas je ne peux pas résister à la baguette encore chaude, avoua Tink avant d'engloutir un morceau de pain croustillant.

* * *

Il était midi et Aurore se leva en sursaut. Elle enfila rapidement une tenue et sortit de la chambre en trombe pour aller voir si son fils avait mangé.

\- Relaxe, je gère, dit Philip qui était devant la télévision avec son fils sur les genoux.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ? aboya-t-elle.

\- C'est samedi et je n'avais pas envie que tu sois de mauvais poil pour le weekend.

\- Parce que tu trouves que je suis de bonne humeur maintenant ? demanda-t-elle. J'avais un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur à dix heures, je voulais aller acheter des légumes frais au marché et je voulais cuisiner des choux de Bruxelles avec de la truite.

\- Pas grave, on réchauffera les restes de hier soir, répondit-il calmement. Et au moins ta coiffeuse, elle ne facture pas le rendez-vous manqué comme le dentiste.

\- Et ça te fait rire ? demanda-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Passe l'aspirateur pendant que je prends ma douche. Faut que je me prépare psychologiquement à aller voir ta mère pour le goûter.

* * *

Anna venait de rentrer toute excitée de ville avec un sac de magasin de fringues.

\- Mais Anna, se lamenta Kristoff, on a déjà dit que tu avais trop d'habits.

\- J'en ai tellement donné pour les réfugiés que je n'ai plus rien à me mettre.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir douze pantalons, dix t-shirts et sept robes.

\- Je suis une femme, rappela-t-elle. J'ai besoin d'avoir le choix.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as ramené ? demanda-t-il, vaincu.

\- Une combi en velours rose ! Tu aimes ?

\- Hum… peut-être… si j'étais un acarien.

* * *

Astrid sonna à la porte de Peter, un gros carton dans les mains.

\- Ah si votre culotte a disparu, j'y suis pour rien, répondit l'adolescent.

\- Oh non Peter, je ne suis pas là pour ça, rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. Voilà, avec la paroisse, nous collectons des habits pour les distribuer aux personnes dans le besoin.

Peter plongea ses mains dans le carton et en sortit une chemise à carreaux.

\- Pas mal pour les repas de famille.

Puis, il sortit un t-shirt rose.

\- Non, là, faut pas abuser. Mais par contre le jeans, je prends. Merci Astrid ! En temps de crise, je sais maintenant que je peux compter sur toi. A la prochaine !

Sa voisine resta plantée sur son paillasson encore une bonne minute après qu'il eut fermé la porte, peinant à croire ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Robin profitait de cet après-midi pour aller jouer avec Roland au parc près de la mer. Cet endroit était idyllique pour les enfants et les parents pouvaient discuter de tout et de rien avec les habitués des lieux comme les nouveaux venus. Quand il fut l'heure de rentrer, Robin fit une halte par le centre commercial. Devant l'entrée, un vieil homme assis par terre avec une couverture sur le dos, regardait fixement un gobelet de café vide.

\- Il fait quoi le monsieur ? demanda Roland.

\- Il attend que des gens lui donnent une petite pièce.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est pauvre.

\- On est riche ? demanda son fils.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Alors pourquoi on ne demande pas une pièce aux riches nous aussi ?

\- Parce qu'on fait partie de la classe moyenne, répondit Robin.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- On est une partie de la population qui n'est pas riche, mais qui a suffisamment d'argent pour vivre décemment. Par exemple, on a un bel appartement, une voiture et je peux t'offrir un beignet.

\- Est-ce qu'elle, elle est riche ? demanda le petit garçon en montrant Cruella vêtue d'un manteau de fourrure, portant des bijoux brillants et trois sacs de boutiques de prêt-à-porter.

\- Probablement.

\- Et le Dr Whale, là-bas ?

\- Il est médecin. Donc je pense que oui, il est riche.

Après avoir mangé leur dessert, le père et le fils sortirent du centre commercial. Roland mit sa main dans sa poche et glissa deux billets de vingt dollars et une poignée de pièces dans le gobelet du vieil homme.

\- Roland, où as-tu trouvé cet argent ? demanda Robin, inquiet.

\- J'ai volé aux riches pour donner à ce pauvre monsieur. J'ai fait comme Robin des Bois.

* * *

Henry était à la place de jeux avec Felix. Après avoir chevauché les chevaux de bois, ils s'assirent sur un banc pour jouer à feuille-caillou-ciseau.

\- Au fait, tu es mon cousin ? demanda Henry.

\- C'est possible.

\- Ma tata est ta mère puisqu'elle est avec ton père.

\- Zelena est ma belle-mère, précisa Felix.

\- Juste.

\- Ta famille est compliquée. Tu as déjà deux mères.

\- Non, j'ai deux papas et trois mamans.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Felix.

\- Emma est ma vraie maman, Regina ma mère adoptive et Maléfique ma belle-mère.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que ta mère sort avec une femme ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, avoua Henry. En tout cas, elles sortent souvent ensemble.

\- Et tes pères ?

\- Il y a Killian, mon beau-père et Neal mon vrai père.

\- Oh putain, tu m'en apprends une bonne, releva Felix. Neal est ton père ? T'es sûr ?

\- J'ai entendu maman, enfin Emma, en parler avec lui mais elle ne sait pas que je sais. Avec Neal, on a notre rendez-vous secret pour passer des moments ensemble.

\- Tu as une famille de ouf.

\- Et toi ? C'est qui ta maman ?

Felix se pencha et murmura le nom à l'oreille d'Henry.

\- Je n'aurai jamais deviné ! Tu dois être trop content qu'ils vivent près de toi.

\- Ouais, c'est pratique quand t'as besoin de fric, avoua Felix. Mais tu me promets de ne rien dire ?

\- Promis.

\- J'attends que mon père l'annonce à ta famille dans un de vos repas. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de ta mère et de ta grand-mère.

\- Plus j'y pense, dit Henry en regardant les deux immeubles, et plus je me dis qu'en fait, on fait tous partie de la même famille. Faudrait réunir tout le monde pour Noël.

* * *

Au sous-sol de la Forêt Enchantée, William Smee vidait un gros bidon contenant la litière de chanvre de son rat dans le conteneur à compost. A côté de lui, Lily fouillait dans celui des objets encombrants.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je regarde si je peux me faire un peu de blé avec ces vieilleries.

\- Fais attention de ne pas choper le tétanos avec les trucs rouillés.

\- On vit avec des bourges, rappela la fille de Maléfique. Ils n'attendent pas que leurs objets soient rouillés.

\- Tu sais, si Granny te voit par les caméras de surveillance, elle va se fâcher.

\- Je l'emmerde la vieille bique.

\- Et la vieille bique te dit de retirer tes sales pattes pleines de doigts de ce conteneur.

Lily et William se retournèrent et trouvèrent une Granny fâchée, les mains sur les hanches à l'entrée du local.

\- Remets tout en place et suis-moi, exigea la concierge. On va aller nettoyer les machines à laver.

* * *

Au Granny's, le groupe des mecs virils discutaient de leurs dernières aventures. Anton parla des préparatifs de son mariage avec Ariel, Arthur se moqua de Will et Robin qui étaient devenus ses esclaves.

\- Profite de rire tant que tu peux, répondit Will. Car je vous annonce que j'ai été engagé au zoo et que bientôt, je vais m'offrir un appartement.

\- Je suis content pour toi ! se réjouis Anton.

\- Tu fais quoi là-bas ? Tu vends des hot-dogs aux gosses ? demanda Killian.

\- Eh non…

Soudainement, Will rougit et personne ne comprit pourquoi. Voyant que ses amis insistaient, il dût leur avouer ce qu'il faisait.

\- Je nettoie les enclos.

\- Un vrai job de merde ! ricana Arthur en l'imaginant ramasser les crottes des éléphants.

Robin expliqua ensuite qu'il espérait toujours se rabibocher avec Marian et Killian avoua la grossesse non volontaire de Milah.

\- Fais-la avorter, conseilla Arthur.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, se lamenta le pirate. Ça fait dix ans qu'on parle de faire un enfant et c'est maintenant que notre histoire est finie que ça arrive.

\- Je pensais que tu étais plus… productif, se moqua Will.

\- C'est peut-être un signe du destin, dit Robin.

\- Donc, tu crois que je dois me remettre avec elle ?

\- Tu vas être père. Tu dois être responsable vis-à-vis de cet enfant et faire passer son bien-être avant le tien.

\- Mais j'aime Emma !

\- Tu peux être ami avec Milah et sortir avec Emma, suggéra Anton.

\- Apparemment, vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité, dit le beau brun en descendant un nouveau verre de rhum.

Après un moment de silence, Anton prit la parole.

\- Vous avez vu ce qui est arrivé à David ?

\- Il a pété un câble, répondit Arthur.

\- Vous y croyez à cette histoire ? demanda Robin. Jamais je ne l'aurai imaginé violent envers une femme. Pour moi, Kathryn l'a piégé.

\- Un complot à Storybrooke ! J'aime ça ! se réjouit Will.

\- C'est de la vie de David qu'on parle ! recadra Anton. Faut qu'on l'aide.

\- Torturons Kathryn ! s'exclama Arthur.

\- C'est moi qui bois du rhum et toi qui es bourré, releva Killian. Faut que tu m'expliques.

\- Eh Killian, interpela Will, Milah n'est pas la meilleure amie de Kat ? Peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose.

\- J'ai déjà assez de problèmes à résoudre, rappela Killian qui commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait.

\- Je peux essayer, proposa Robin. On a parlé jardinage une fois ou deux.

\- Bonne chance, dit Killian en vidant un nouveau verre.

* * *

Henry retourna chez Regina après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec Emma. Ne la voyant pas, il prit un bol de chips et des barres chocolatées et s'assit sur le canapé. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas raté le début de son dessin animé préféré. Comme il avait vu le manteau de sa mère dans l'entrée, il préféra ne pas mettre le son trop fort pour ne pas la réveiller. Mais au juste, pourquoi dormait-elle à cette heure-ci ? Était-elle malade ? Le petit garçon décida de lui faire du thé avec beaucoup de miel et mit des biscuits sur une assiette. Il avança tant bien que mal dans le corridor, essayant de ne rien renverser. Mais lorsqu'il arriva vers la porte de sa chambre, il entendit des bruits bizarres. Quelqu'un était en train de faire mal à sa mère ! Il posa la tasse et l'assiette sur le sol. Après un instant d'hésitation, il ouvrit la porte.

\- Henry ! hurla Regina en se cachant sous la couverture.

\- Tu fais quoi avec Maléfique ? demanda-t-il.

\- On… On discutait du dernier livre d'Isaac, mentit sa mère.

\- En criant ?

\- On rejouait une des scènes, ajouta la blonde aux joues empourprées.

Il referma la porte et les deux femmes se laissèrent retomber sur les coussins.

\- Tu crois qu'il a tout vu ? demanda la pharmacienne.

\- Je ne crois pas. Tu étais sous le drap.

Henry enfila ses chaussures et descendit d'un étage. Il frappa à la porte de son voisin écrivain. Isaac Heller lui ouvrit à la troisième tentative.

\- Pourquoi tu fais crier les femmes au lit dans ton livre ?

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever et Mr Gold fit chauffer de l'eau pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Une fois la table bien garnie de confiture, pain et jus de fruit, il frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Belle.

\- Belle, le petit déjeuner est servi, annonça-t-il.

N'entendant rien, il frappa à nouveau. Pas de réponse. Il frappa une troisième fois, puis ouvrit. Lorsqu'il vit la pièce vide et la fenêtre grande ouverte, il pâlit.

\- Non, Belle ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il en courant jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Dehors, dans le givre, il vit ses empruntes s'éloigner dans la forêt. L'histoire était-elle en train de se répéter ?

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, encore un chapitre qui s'achève. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire :)**_

 _ **PS: la personne qui se cache derrière un compte anonyme et qui écrit "pfff" ou d'autres commentaires dégradants juste parce que l'histoire ne va pas comme il/elle le souhaite, est priée de s'abstenir de commenter. Merci.**_


	37. Chapitre 37

**Hello les Oncers!  
Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires qui me font toujours énormément plaisir et me motivent à continuer l'écriture de cette fic.  
Je voulais profiter de la publication de ce chapitre pour vous présenter deux autres fics que je viens de publier.  
** **"Les escargots de la discorde" est un petit OS Rumbelle plein d'humour au FTL où Belle découvre que Rumple garde enfermé des dizaines de gastéropodes dans des bocaux. Mais pour quoi faire?  
"La Rivière Empoisonnée" est un AU se passant en Afrique du Sud avec tous les persos de OUAT où la rivière traversant une réserve naturelle a été empoisonnée. Mais dans quel but?  
N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil et me laisser un petit commentaire si le coeur vous en dit :)  
Revenons à Storybrooke Copro. Après le samedi, nous nous intéressons au dimanche. Que font les habitants? Certains se plongent dans des lectures douteuses alors que d'autres profitent de se promener ou de séduire. Mais pour certains, un petit détour par le poste de police s'impose. Le chapitre reprend là où le précédent s'est arrêté, c'est-à-dire lorsque Gold découvre que Belle a quitté sa maison de campagne.  
Pour rappel, Michael Tillman est le père d'Hansel et Gretel, le mécanicien de Storybrooke.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : Un dimanche presque comme les autres**

Mr Gold enfila son manteau et sortit de sa maison de campagne en suivant les traces que Belle avait laissées dans le givre. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Avait-elle eu peur de se retrouver seule avec lui ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Il aurait compris et l'aurait ramenée à Storybrooke. Ce qui l'inquiétait en ce moment était qu'elle ne connaissait pas le coin et que la Forêt Infinie portait si bien son nom qu'il était très facile de se perdre.

\- Belle ! appela-t-il dans la fraîcheur du petit matin.

Mais seul son écho lui répondit. Il descendit prudemment une pente, enjamba un ruisseau, évita de trébucher sur des racines et contourna un chêne au très large tronc. Il la trouva à son pied, à genoux dans les feuilles mortes.

\- Belle, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

\- Oui, oui, très bien, répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Regarde, j'ai trouvé des chanterelles. On va pouvoir faire une omelette.

\- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs.

\- Tu as eu peur pour moi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- La forêt est dangereuse. Viens, rentrons avant que tu ne prennes froid.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils s'habillèrent chaudement et partirent faire une petite promenade.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as soudainement eu une envie de champignons. Comme une femme enceinte.

\- Non rassure-toi, répondit-elle amusée. Je ne suis pas enceinte.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, avoua-t-elle. Mais je… je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai essayé de comprendre ce qui s'était passé avec Samwell.

\- La piste est froide depuis longtemps, dit-il sans la regarder. Si on a raté des indices à l'époque, le temps les a effacés. Il est parti et jamais ne reviendra. Il est sans doute mort quelque part dans cette forêt.

\- Tu ne crois donc pas qu'il ait pu s'en sortir ?

\- On était en conflit, mais est-ce suffisant pour disparaître et ne jamais revenir ? demanda-t-il.

\- Et s'il s'était fait enlever ?

\- Je n'ai jamais reçu de demande de rançon. D'ailleurs, il y avait une récompense pour quiconque donnait une information décisive.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il puisse être là, quelque part et attend le bon moment pour venir te parler.

\- J'y ai pensé l'autre jour. J'ai naïvement cru que c'était Neal.

\- Neal ? Cassidy ? Notre voisin ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas lui. Malgré quelques similitudes qui m'ont fait douter, ce n'est pas possible que ce soit lui.

\- Tu vois, tu envisages qu'il soit vivant, releva-t-elle en lui prenant le bras et en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule. Ça veut dire que tu as de l'espoir.

* * *

En se levant, Regina fut surprise de ne pas entendre la télévision. La porte de la chambre d'Henry était pourtant ouverte. S'il ne dormait pas et qu'il ne regardait pas les dessins animés, que faisait-il ? En arrivant dans le salon, elle le trouva allongé sur le canapé, les pieds croisés sur l'accoudoir, à lire un gros pavé.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois lire un livre aussi gros, commenta Regina.

\- Je ne suis plus un bébé. Je change de type de lecture.

\- Tant que tu ne te mets pas à lire Harry Potter, ça me va, répondit la noiraude en préparant le petit déjeuner.

\- Je les ai déjà tous lus, avoua-t-il en se cachant sous le livre.

\- Bon au moins, je constate que tu n'es pas devenu fou au point de croire en la magie comme cet idiot de Bae.

\- Il n'est pas idiot ! C'est mon meilleur copain !

\- Il peut être ton meilleur copain et être un idiot, dit Regina.

\- Au moins, j'ai un copain. Toi, tu n'as pas de copines.

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai, dit-elle en mettant les céréales sur la table.

\- Ah ouais ? Qui ?

\- Kathryn, Cruella, Maléfique, Ursula.

\- Ça fait des semaines que tu ne les as pas vues, rappela Henry. Et Maléfique n'est pas ton amie. C'est ta maîtresse.

Les joues de la gérante s'empourprèrent.

\- Au fait, pourquoi dit-on maîtresse ? Elle t'apprend aussi des trucs comme à l'école ?

Ses joues rougirent encore un peu plus.

\- C'est quoi un gode ? demanda-t-il pour changer partiellement de sujet. Tu en as ? Il paraît que les femmes…

\- Henry, est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu lis ? s'intéressa sa mère en entrant dans le salon.

\- C'est rien du tout, dit-il, intimidé en cachant le volume derrière son dos.

\- Donne-moi ce livre.

S'il le donnait, il allait être puni. Mais le cacher allait sans doute être pire. C'est donc à contrecœur qu'il le lui donna. Elle lui arracha l'ouvrage des mains et fit des gros yeux en voyant ce que c'était.

\- Qui te l'as prêté ? demanda-t-elle. Emma ? Killian ? Belle ?

\- C'est le mien, avoua-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

Regina l'ouvrit et lut une dédicace sur la première page. « Pour mon petit voisin qui découvre le monde. I. H. » Sa mâchoire se serra, ses poumons se remplirent d'air et ses oreilles chauffèrent.

\- Je vais le tuer !

Elle enfila ses bottines et claqua leurs talons sur toutes les marches entre le septième et le sixième étage. Elle tambourina contre la porte 61 avec énergie. La porte s'ouvrit et Regina plaqua le bouquin sur la poitrine de son voisin qui était juste couverte d'une robe de chambre.

\- Tu n'as pas honte de donner un exemplaire de ton torchon pour ménagères en manque de câlins à mon fils ? hurla-t-elle.

\- C'est un jeune homme qui découvre son corps. Et je pense que mon livre est une bonne entrée en matière.

\- Henry n'a que onze ans ! Espèce de pervers.

* * *

Hades avait dû interrompre son weekend romantique avec Zelena suite à un coup de fil de la police.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda la rouquine en se donnant un coup de cravache sur la fesse droite.

\- Mon fils a besoin de moi, répondit-il. Donne-moi les clés des menottes.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui les a ?

Les deux se regardèrent. Comment faire pour se rendre au poste de police, attachés l'un à l'autre avec une paire de menottes et le corps recouvert d'une combinaison moulante ? Avec leur main libre, ils retournèrent le lit.

Au même instant au yacht club, Hyde dût interrompre une discussion très intéressante à cause du coup de téléphone qu'il venait de recevoir. Il monta à bord de sa voiture et se rendit immédiatement au poste de police. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Hades et Zelena se diriger vers la porte.

\- Un client t'attend ? demanda Hyde.

\- On ne m'a pas parlé de mort, mais on ne sait jamais, répondit le croque-mort. Et toi, que fais-tu là ? Tu vas graisser la patte des agents ?

\- Je suis contre la corruption, rappela Hyde.

Zelena éclata de rire et le maire lui lança un regard glacial.

\- Ça marche peut-être avec ma mère, mais pas avec moi, répondit la rouquine.

A leur grande surprise, Hyde, Hades et Zelena furent invités à entrer dans la même pièce. Ils y trouvèrent Felix qui avait une main bandée et Peter qui tenait un sac de glace sur sa tempe gauche. A côté d'eux se tenait Granny.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? demanda Hades en s'adressant à son fils.

\- Peter, je ne veux plus que tu traînes avec ce dégénéré, exigea Hyde.

\- C'est mon fils que tu traites de dégénéré ? demanda Hades, prêt à mettre son poing dans la figure du maire.

\- Parfaitement ! C'est lui qui entraîne Peter dans des histoires louches.

\- Je te signale que c'est Peter qui était le webmaster du site de vente de culottes ! rappela Hades.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont sexy quand ils se fâchent, constata Zelena en mouillant sa culotte.

\- Messieurs, un peu de calme, demanda Graham en entrant dans la pièce à l'ambiance électrique.

Il prit place derrière la table et parcourut rapidement le procès verbal.

\- Nous sommes donc ici pour un vol et une agression.

\- Tu as agressé Granny ? pesta Hyde en donnant une claque derrière le crâne de Peter.

\- Aïeu ! Je n'y suis pour rien, protesta-t-il.

\- C'est toi ? demanda Hades à Felix.

\- Non, non, je n'ai rien fait.

\- On sait que vous n'êtes pas des anges, releva Zelena. Vous auriez au moins pu la faire saigner.

\- Zelena ! rétorqua Granny. Espèce de…

\- S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence, demanda Graham. Donc, nous avons ici Peter et Felix qui ont volé le sac à main de Granny alors que celle-ci sortait de l'église.

\- Du cimetière, précisa-t-elle.

\- Du cimetière, corrigea-t-il. Et alors que vous vous enfuyiez, le sac, que Felix tenait à ce moment-ci, a explosé après que Granny ait appuyé sur le détonateur.

\- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Hyde, Hades et Zelena en cœur pour la première fois.

\- Personne ne me vole, se défendit Granny. Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient.

\- J'aurai pu perdre un doigt ! se plaignit Felix.

\- C'était une petite charge, précisa-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'une chochotte qui pleure dans les jupes de sa mère.

\- Laisse maman hors de tout ça, répondit l'adolescent.

\- D'ailleurs, elle est où ? demanda Granny.

\- Elle s'en fout, répondit Hades. Mais moi pas. Alors vieille peau, je peux t'assurer…

\- On ne profère pas de menace, recarda Graham qui avait mal à la tête. Donc, Felix et Peter, je vous condamne à deux semaines de travaux d'intérêt public et Granny à une amende de mille dollars pour possession illégale d'explosifs et blessures involontaires.

\- Involontaires ? bondit Hyde. Mais jetez-là moi en prison ! Elle a failli tuer mon fils !

\- Je ne fais qu'appliquer la loi, rappela le shérif.

\- Dès demain, je vais durcir la loi pour des criminels de son genre, menaça-t-il. Viens Peter, rentrons.

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire à Granny ? demanda Hades en regardant Felix.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir volé votre sac m'dame, s'excusa-t-il platement. Je ne recommencerai pas.

\- T'as pas intérêt ! menaça Granny.

\- Et vous la râleuse de Storybrooke, vous n'avez pas quelque chose à lui dire ? insista Zelena.

\- Désolée de t'avoir blessé.

\- Bon, si on allait se détendre au stand de tir ? proposa Hades.

\- Je peux jouer avec le lance-roquette ? demanda Felix. Ou lancer une grenade ?

\- Ça, ça sera quand tu feras l'armée, répondit son père. Mais tu peux tirer quelques rafales avec la mitrailleuse si tu veux.

\- Trop cool !

\- Bande de tarés, dit Granny en quittant la pièce.

A quelques mètres de là, Mary Margaret rendait visite à David qui était incarcéré depuis l'agression de Kathryn. Elle lui avait apporté des cookies au chocolat qu'elle avait fait, espérant lui remonter le moral.

\- Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien, dit-il. Jamais je n'aurai pu le faire. Et d'ailleurs, je n'étais même pas à la maison.

\- Je sais, on était ensemble dans les vestiaires.

\- Je n'aurai pas dû répondre à ce coup de téléphone, se plaignit-il.

\- Tu aurais encore plus eu l'air coupable.

\- Mary Margaret ? demanda Graham qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Tu tombes bien, j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau noyé sous la paperasse de Graham. Il lui demanda depuis quand elle fréquentait David, ce qu'elle pensait de Kathryn, ce que David pensait de Kathryn.

\- Tu crois que c'est moi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais j'étais avec David en train de l'embrasser dans les vestiaires du fitness.

\- Mais qui me dit que tu n'as pas engagé un complice pour agresser Kathryn pendant que tu fournissais un alibi en béton à David ?

\- Mais je ne suis pas comme ça ! s'énerva-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je suis une gentille.

\- Je dois explorer toutes les pistes.

\- Et Kathryn ? Elle ne sait pas qui l'a agressée ? demanda la maîtresse d'école.

\- Elle ne se souvient pas.

\- Comme c'est pratique…

\- En attendant, ne quitte pas la ville.

* * *

Henry dit à Regina qu'il allait passer l'après-midi avec Bae et qu'il rentrerait après directement chez Emma. Après un bisou, le jeune garçon entra dans l'ascenseur et descendit au garage. Il regarda prudemment que personne ne le suive et évita les caméras de surveillance. Il se pencha et slaloma entre les voitures pour brouiller les pistes avant d'ouvrir une portière et de se glisser entre le siège passager et le tableau de bord.

\- Tu peux y aller, murmura-t-il, le nez dans les genoux.

\- C'est parti ! annonça Neal.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis de Storybrooke, Henry se redressa et prit place sur le siège et s'attacha.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

\- T'acheter un animal de compagnie.

\- Trop cool ! s'extasia Henry. Mais mes mamans ne vont pas être d'accord.

\- Tu le laisseras chez moi, car celui-ci sera particulier.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tu vas posséder un champion.

\- Tu m'offres un cheval de course ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je le mettrai dans mon salon ? demanda Neal dans une grimace. Ta mère me mettrait dehors vite fait bien fait.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le mettre avec les chèvres et le crottin fera de l'engrais pour les plantes de Robin, réfléchit Henry.

\- Tu as de la suite dans les idées. Mais non, cet animal est bien plus petit.

\- Un chien ?

\- Non.

\- Un coq ?

\- Non plus.

\- Allez, dis-moi, insista Henry.

\- Tu verras. On est arrivés.

Ils descendirent de voiture et entrèrent dans… un garage toutes marques.

\- Tu m'offres une mobylette avec des chevaux mécaniques ! supposa Henry.

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout.

Ils s'approchèrent d'un mécanicien en salopette bleue qui s'essuyait les mains dans un chiffon sale.

\- Salut Michael. Tu l'as ? demanda Neal.

\- Depuis quand doutes-tu de moi ? répondit Tillman. Je t'ai trouvé le meilleur. Il a déjà remporté trois courses alors qu'il n'a que trois mois. Un vrai champion.

\- Montre-le nous.

Michael Tillman les emmena dans la salle de pause et posa une boite à petits trous sur la table. Il fit glisser le dessus et Henry se pencha.

\- Un escargot ? demanda-t-il déçu.

\- Une vraie bête de course ! répondit Tillman avec entrain. Avec lui, tu vas tout gagner.

\- Quel est son nom ? demanda le jeune garçon.

\- Turbo. Regarde, je vais te montrer comme il est rapide.

Il sortit une planche avec des lignes de trente centimètres de long, puis plaça le petit animal à la coquille bleue sur la ligne de départ ainsi qu'un morceau de salade à l'arrivée.

\- C'est parti ! s'exclama le mécanicien.

Neal et Henry le regardèrent à l'œuvre… pendant quarante-six minutes et vingt-deux secondes.

\- Ce n'est pas son record, mais je pense qu'il est un peu intimidé, constata Tillman. Mais lorsqu'il a d'autres escargots à côté de lui, il les laisse sur la ligne de départ ! Alors, vous me le prenez ?

\- On prend, dit Neal alors qu'Henry donnait de la salade au gastéropode.

Sous la table, Neal donna une enveloppe à Michael.

\- Il y a une course à 18h dans l'atelier de Marco. Je me suis permis de vous inscrire.

\- Cool ! s'écria Henry qui était content de posséder un champion.

\- Merci de me l'avoir trouvé, ajouta Neal.

\- Tu sais que je suis le meilleur pour ça.

* * *

Regina s'ennuyait. Henry était avec Emma, enfin le croyait-elle, Maléfique était avec sa fille, Graham était au boulot, Cruella était probablement en train de comater avec James après un samedi soir trop arrosé et Kathryn somnolait dans son lit d'hôpital. Soudain, elle repensa à sa dernière visite au Granny's. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle repensa à la crinière argentée de Marco. Mais comment lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait ? Et que ressentait-elle réellement pour l'ébéniste ? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Ni une, ni deux, elle se rendit dans la chambre d'Henry et chercha un objet en bois. Sous une pile de bouquins, elle trouva un petit train qu'il n'avait plus touché depuis ses sept ou huit ans. Elle prit la locomotive et ouvrit sa caisse à outils d'où elle extirpa une pince. Elle tira fortement sur la roue et la sortit de son axe. Elle fracassa ensuite la cabine de pilotage sur le coin d'une table. Parfait ! Cette locomotive avait grandement besoin d'une restauration complète.

Elle enfila un chemisier bordeaux qu'elle ne boutonna pas jusqu'en haut, une jupe crayon noire, se donna un coup de peigne et étala une couche de rouge à lèvres framboise avant de se pchiter un peu de parfum. Une fois prête, elle descendit la tour de la Forêt Enchantée et remonta au 4ème étage de Neverland. Elle mit ses mèches bien en place et sonna à l'appartement 41. Rien. Elle sonna à nouveau. Toujours rien. Déçue, elle descendit de deux étages.

\- Madame Mills, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda August.

\- Le train de mon fils est dans un sale état et je me demandais si votre père ne pourrait pas essayer de le réparer. J'ai sonné, mais apparemment, il n'est pas à la maison.

\- C'est dimanche, il est sûrement à la pêche. Revenez demain.

Il referma la porte et elle fut déçue. En redescendant au rez-de-chaussée, elle tomba nez à nez avec Anton et Ariel qui étaient d'humeur joyeuse. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit à ce bonheur ? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à traverser le jardin pour retourner à la Forêt Enchantée, elle vit que Robin arrosait les plantes.

\- Un verre, ça vous dit ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça tombe bien, je viens de terminer mon travail.

* * *

Allongé sur le tapis près de la porte-fenêtre, Lucifer se fit réveiller par un petit oiseau un peu trop bruyant qui venait de se poser sur un pot de fleurs de sa maîtresse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait et le maton ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : le manger ! Mais l'oiseau n'était pas la seule nuisance. Le pire était certainement ces maudites chèvres et leurs petites clochettes. Et si ce n'étaient pas les chèvres qui le réveillaient, c'était ces idiots de chiens. Le seul son qu'il tolérait pour un réveil était le son des croquettes qui tombaient dans sa gamelle en alu.

 _Kling, kling, kling_

Le matou pataud se transforma en chat de compétition et accourut dans la cuisine en miaulant et en caressant les jambes de sa maîtresse. Mais lorsque cette dernière posa son écuelle sur le sol, il fut déçu. Il releva la tête et fit ses yeux de chat battu.

\- Tu es gras Lucifer, annonça-t-elle froidement. Ton régime commence aujourd'hui.

Un dimanche ? Mais qui commençait un régime le dimanche ? Quelle vie cruelle.

* * *

\- Tu es sûr qu'on est sur le bon chemin ? demanda Belle.

Cela faisait plus de cinq heures qu'ils se promenaient dans la Forêt Infinie et n'avaient pas croisé âme qui vive. Gold avait eu beau lui dire qu'il connaissait bien tous les sentiers, Belle ne se sentait pas rassurée. La nuit commençait à tomber ainsi que la température.

\- Fais-moi confiance. Je connais un raccourcis, rassura-t-il.

Après encore une bonne demi-heure de marche, ils trouvèrent un point d'eau, sans doute un étang, à la surface gelée. Apparemment, le soleil ne parvenait déjà plus à le réchauffer en journée.

\- Cet étang communique avec le petit lac derrière ton chalet ?

\- Possible.

Il n'en savait rien ! Belle sortit son téléphone de sa poche qui avait encore un peu de batterie et espérait que le GPS les sortirait de ce mauvais pas. Elle fut soulagée que même au fin fond de la forêt, elle ait un trait de réseau. Mais tout ce qui s'affichait était une immense étendue verte parsemée de points d'eau. Gold se pencha sur son écran et tenta de reconnaître la forme de son lac.

\- Nous ne sommes pas loin, dit-il en pointant une tache bleue. En ligne droite, ça doit faire environ cinq kilomètres.

« En ligne droite », se répéta Belle qui avait mal aux pieds. Il fallait certainement doubler la distance pour contourner les obstacles naturels. Ils longèrent le point d'eau, puis elle s'arrêta.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Regarde là-bas vers la pierre ronde avec la mousse verte et la brindille gelée, dit-elle en pointant l'endroit. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

\- Reste là. Je vais voir.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin entre les branchages secs qui s'accrochaient à sa veste, les pierres rondes et glissantes, et les bouleaux nus. Il mit les pieds dans l'eau et rouspéta, tout en s'appuyant sur sa canne pour ne pas tomber.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Belle en le voyant tanguer dangereusement.

\- Oui, oui.

En arrivant vers l'endroit indiquer, il se pencha et ramassa un objet avant de le lâcher aussitôt et de faire trois pas en arrière, manquant de tomber dans l'étang.

\- Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tout va bien, rassura-t-il. Reste où tu es.

Il s'approcha à nouveau prudemment de l'objet couvert de végétation et se pencha pour l'observer. Belle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds en espérant découvrir ce que c'était. Ne tenant plus en place, elle s'aventura entre les bouleaux et mit les pieds dans l'eau.

\- Recule ! exigea-t-il en détournant la tête mais en lui présentant sa paume.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Belle, je t'en prie, retourne sur le sentier, demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible mais avec fermeté.

Dans l'eau, elle aperçut un amas de feuilles et de branchage mais aussi quelque chose de rouge. Peut-être un bout de tissu. Elle hésita encore quelques secondes avant de rebrousser chemin. Une fois seul, Gold ouvrit son sac et enroula l'objet dans son écharpe avant de le glisser entre les restes de pique-nique.

\- Rentrons, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, dit-il le visage fermé en revenant sur le sentier, les pantalons trempés jusqu'à mi-mollet.

* * *

Au Granny's, Ruby, Dorothy, Mulan et Tink parlèrent du concert de la veille qu'elles étaient allées voir, autour d'une tasse de chocolat chaud.

\- J'ai tellement chanté que j'en ai perdu ma voix, confia Ruby.

\- Et moi j'ai perdu ma petite culotte, avoua Tink.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Mulan en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je l'ai enlevée pour la jeter au bassiste et elle m'a glissé des doigts, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai voulu la récupérer mais elle n'était plus sur le sol !

\- C'est pour ça que tu tenais ta jupe en sortant de la salle, comprit Dorothy.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, bouda la petite blonde. Maintenant un pervers détient ma petite culotte en dentelle.

\- Tu as au moins fait un heureux, pouffa de rire Mulan.

La clochette tinta et Marian entra dans l'établissement. Les quatre filles se retournèrent et l'observèrent.

\- Pourquoi marche-t-elle comme un canard ? se demanda Tink.

\- On va lui demander, répondit Dorothy. Hey Marian ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous.

Elle accepta volontiers avec un sourire et prit place entre Tink et Mulan.

\- Tu m'as l'air épuisée ma pauvre, constata Ruby avec sa petite voix.

\- C'est fatiguant de sortir avec un prof de sport.

\- C'est sûr que ça change du jardinier ! rit Tink. Allez, raconte tout. Comment c'est avec Gaston ? Mieux qu'avec Robin ? C'est plus rythmé ?

\- Tink, arrête, tu la mets mal à l'aise, intervint Dorothy.

\- C'est… différent. Avec Gaston, c'est plus… physique. Robin était plutôt romantique.

\- Il en a une grosse ? demanda Tink et toutes ses copines la fusillèrent.

\- C'est bien là le problème…

\- Je le savais ! hurla Dorothy en frappant la table de la paume de sa main. Mr gros muscles a une petite quéquette !

\- Mais il a de gros… jouets, avoua Marian.

Les quatre copines se murèrent dans le silence face à cette révélation.

* * *

C'était dimanche soir, soir de match. Arthur avait commandé des pizzas, Robin avait acheté des bières et Will avait fait la vaisselle de toute la semaine en râlant. Les trois hommes étaient affalés sur le canapé, une tranche de pizza à la main et faisant leurs pronostiques. Mais soudain, le nez du propriétaire de l'appartement 34 de Neverland se plissa.

\- C'est qui le gros dégueux qui a pété ?

Will et Robin se regardèrent à tour de rôle.

\- Ne ditons pas que c'est la poule qui a chanté qui a fait l'œuf ? demanda Will en regardant Arthur.

\- Tu me prends pour un con ? Je sais quand je pète, et là, j'ai rien fait.

\- Non, mais y a vraiment un truc qui pue, constata Robin qui vérifia que ce n'étaient pas ses aisselles.

Will regarda sous le canapé alors qu'Arthur faisait voler les coussins à la recherche de vieilles chaussettes ou d'un quartier d'orange en train de se décomposer.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé d'où ça vient, dit Robin en se pinçant le nez. Des chaussures de Will.

Ce dernier les ôta et les retourna.

\- Oh merde, j'ai dû marcher dans du caca de tigre.

\- Oh merde, ça tu l'as dit ! se fâcha le noiraud. Vas me nettoyer tout le merdier que tu as fait dans tout l'appart ! Et plus vite que ça.

Will revint avec l'aspirateur.

\- Tu oublies ça tout de suite, Robin et moi voulons voir tranquillement le match.

\- Je fais comment ? demanda Will.

\- Avec la balayette, répondit Arthur comme une évidence.

« Buuuuuuuuuut »

\- Putain, avec tes conneries, on a raté le premier goal !

\- Heureusement qu'ils montrent le ralenti, ajouta Robin.

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé ce « quelque chose » dans cet étang, Gold s'était refermé comme une huître. Ils avaient parcouru le reste du chemin en silence et sitôt arrivés au chalet, ils avaient rangé leurs affaires et étaient rentrés à Storybrooke.

\- Merci pour le weekend, dit Belle avant de descendre de la Cadillac dans le garage. C'était très agréable et j'ai aimé mieux te connaître.

\- De même.

\- Si… si tu as besoin de parler, commença-t-elle nerveusement en jouant avec ses doigts, tu sais que ma porte est toujours ouverte.

Il la remercia d'un timide sourire et d'un hochement de tête.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

\- Bonne nuit.

Il ferma les yeux et revit ce doux baiser encore et encore. Après être resté encore quelques minutes dans la voiture, il prit l'ascenseur de Neverland. Mais il n'appuya pas sur le bouton numéro 7. Les portes s'ouvrirent au 3ème et il frappa à la porte 31.

\- Mr Gold, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Graham qui avait de la sauce tomate sur son t-shirt.

\- J'ai besoin d'une analyse ADN.

\- Le labo n'est pas à disposition pour…

\- C'est dans le cadre d'une enquête jamais bouclée et qui pourrait rebondir.

Il ouvrit son sac et lui donna l'objet qu'il avait trouvé, enroulé dans son écharpe. Le shérif le prit et souleva le tissu.

\- Nom d'une… Gold ! C'est ?

\- Une main, oui. Je veux savoir si c'est celle de mon fils.

\- Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?

\- Dans un étang à environ cinq kilomètres de mon chalet.

\- Demain, je la donne à analyser et vous m'y emmènerez. S'il y a un corps dans cet étang, je dois le trouver et savoir ce qui s'est passé.

\- Alors à demain.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu même s'il était moins humoristique que les précédents. N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer dans un petit commentaire :)**_


	38. Chapitre 38

**Hello les Oncers!  
L'attente est enfin terminée! Merci beaucoup de votre patience. Ce n'est pas que je avais oublié cette histoire, mais je retravaillais ma fic "La Rivière Empoisonnée" (qui est à présent terminée) et je me suis lancée un petit défi, écrire une fic M RB ("Le bain") comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma soeur. Et côté vie réelle, j'ai eu un mois d'avril assez chargé et donc beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Bref, passons. Je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui continuent de lire cette fic qui me tient beaucoup à coeur et un énoooorme merci à ceux qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre.  
Storybrooke Copro est une fic humoristique. Mais vu l'avancée de certaines intrigues, le chapitre que vous allez lire est beaucoup moins drôle que d'habitude. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il traite de thèmes graves qui ne se prêtent pas vraiment aux blagues. Mais ce chapitre ne vous donnera pas le bourdon! Vous pouvez compter sur le Zades pour animer la Copro, Anna pour rameuter tout le monde pour... pourquoi au juste? Cruella pour faire pleurer les enfants et Neal pour faire une belle boulette. Certains persos oubliés comme Moe, Henry Sr, Blue et Astrid seront à l'honneur. Et il y aura aussi une grosse révélation! Si vous avez deviné, vous êtes trop fort. Je n'en dis pas plus.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : Une demande en mariage, une tentative de suicide, du chantage et trop d'alcool**

Killian était allongé sur le divan de son psychiatre. Depuis sa séparation avec Milah, rien n'allait. Et l'annonce de sa grossesse le perturbait plus que ce qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. C'était Henry qui lui avait dit que de parler à quelqu'un de neutre pouvait l'aider. Encore au jour d'aujourd'hui, il allait régulièrement en séance vers Archie. D'abord réticent, Killian s'était prêté au jeu et après s'être confié pendant une heure, il se sentait nettement mieux.

\- Cette thérapie est un vrai miracle, dit-il.

\- Je suis bien heureux de te l'entendre dire, répondit Archie avec un large sourire de satisfaction. T'ouvrir et avouer tes peurs et tes faiblesses vont t'aider à affronter les épreuves de la vie.

\- Toutes ces discussions m'ont permis de comprendre quelque chose, avoua Killian à ses mains qu'il avait croisées sur son ventre.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que j'ai perdu plus de dix ans de ma vie avec Milah.

\- Mais maintenant, tu as Emma.

\- Un jour, un pote m'a dit que je devais sauter le pas et demander en mariage la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde avant de la perdre.

\- C'est un très sage conseil, releva le psychiatre.

Kilian se redressa et fouilla la poche de sa veste. Il en ressortit une petite boîte en velours bleu marine. Un sourire radieux illumina le visage d'Archie qui était tellement heureux pour son patient. L'ornithologue ouvrit la boîte et prit la bague de fiançailles entre ses doigts.

\- Killian ! Je suis sûr qu'Emma va être ravie.

Mais il ne lui répondit pas. Au contraire. Il se mit à genoux sur la moquette devant le fauteuil du psychiatre.

\- Killian ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Archibald Hopper, tu as su me guider vers la lumière. Tu m'as appris à vaincre mes ténèbres. Tu as pris mon cœur entre tes mains si délicates et tu l'as rempli d'amour.

Killian fit une courte pause, puis prit une grande inspiration.

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Oui ! hurla Archie.

Killian se réveilla haletant et en sueur dans son lit.

\- Putain de rêve à la con !

* * *

Milah jubila en ouvrant la lettre de son agence de voyage préférée. Elle avait gagné un bon pour une journée shopping à New York. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et elle reconnut le son de la canne de son ex sur le sol.

\- Tu as une tête à faire peur, complimenta-t-elle en le voyant approcher, sa clé de boîte aux lettres à la main.

Il fit un rictus, ne relevant pas sa petite pique. Néanmoins, il se demandait s'il devait lui faire part de sa dernière découverte non loin de sa maison de campagne.

\- Et toi tu es radieuse. Je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause du concours que tu viens de gagner, mais plutôt d'après les dernières rumeurs qui circulent à ton sujet, releva-t-il.

\- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite.

\- Storybrooke est une petite communauté. Néanmoins, crois-moi ou non, je suis heureux pour toi et Killian.

\- Tu n'es pas jaloux que je réussisse à me reconstruire une famille alors que personne ne s'intéresse à toi ?

\- Tu devrais savoir que de tous les défauts que j'ai, la jalousie n'en fait pas partie.

Avant qu'elle ne rajoute un mot de plus, son téléphone sonna… quelques secondes avant celui de Gold.

\- Milah…

\- Gold…

\- Quoi ? demandèrent-ils en cœur, paniqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. J'arrive tout de suite.

Ils raccrochèrent et se regardèrent, sous le choc.

\- Ne traînons pas, lâcha Gold.

\- On y va avec ma voiture, insista Milah.

\- Comme tu veux.

Leroy, dans sa cabine de gardien, n'en crut pas ses yeux. Milah quitta la copropriété en trombe avec son ex-mari sur le siège passager. Il attrapa son portable et envoya des messages à tous ses amis.

En arrivant à l'école, ils furent accueillit par Mary Margaret qui les accompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie en leur résumant la situation. Leur fils avait été trouvé à demi-conscient sous un buisson dans la cour de récréation par Henry en hyperglycémie.

\- Bae ! s'exclama Gold en entrant dans la pièce où le jeune garçon était assis sur la table d'examen. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Mon bébé, dit Milah en prenant son fils dans ses bras pour le rassurer et se rassurer. Maman est là.

\- Je vais bien, murmura-t-il. J'ai juste mal au ventre.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Gold.

\- J'ai voulu me suicider en mangeant tous mes bonbons, avoua l'enfant en baissant les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? s'inquiéta son père.

\- Parce que maman va avoir un bébé et ne m'aimera plus, avoua-t-il en pleurant.

\- Mais non mon chaton, répondit sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux. Je t'aimerai toujours.

\- Et toi, continua-t-il en posant son regard sur son père, je t'ai vu hier soir boire du whisky parce que Belle est partie.

\- Belle n'est pas partie, répondit-il en essuyant ses larmes avec un mouchoir. J'ai… juste bu un verre pour terminer le weekend.

Milah prit Gold à part et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, fronça les sourcils et fit ressortir la tigresse qui dormait en elle.

\- Tu picoles maintenant ? accusa-t-elle. Et devant notre fils.

\- Je croyais qu'il dormait. Je te jure que j'ai juste bu un verre ou deux. Rien de plus.

\- Comme par hasard, juste après que tu sois rentré de weekend avec Belle.

\- J'ai… commença-t-il sans vraiment savoir que lui dire.

\- T'as merdé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'affiches avec cette pétasse devant notre fils si ce n'est pas sérieux ? s'emporta-t-elle.

\- Belle n'est pas une… pétasse, se força-t-il à répéter. Elle est juste une amie.

\- Arrête de me prendre pour une quiche et ton fils pour un imbécile ! Si tu t'affiches avec quelqu'un, ça doit être du sérieux. Bae a mal vécu notre divorce et chaque rupture est un nouveau traumatisme.

\- C'est donc ma faute ? s'étonna-t-il. Et toi ? Pourquoi t'as mis Killian dehors si c'est pour le reprendre deux semaines plus tard ?

Milah serra les poings et se retint de lui en coller une devant Bae, Mary Margaret et l'infirmière scolaire.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui donnes des bonbons ? demanda-t-elle en restant le plus calme possible.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne lui en donne jamais, se défendit-il.

\- Menteur.

\- D'accord, mais c'est seulement un Carambar un mercredi sur deux.

\- Il a peut-être mangé tous ses caramels de l'année, supposa-t-elle. Peu importe. Ce qui arrive est de ta faute. Tu es négligent comme la première fois.

\- Quelle première fois ? demanda Baelfire qui s'était approché d'eux.

\- Quand… commença Gold en cherchant une histoire crédible.

\- Quand il t'a offert des Lego à deux ans et que tu as avalé une pièce, expliqua Milah avec un air accusateur.

Une atmosphère glaciale s'installa. Mary Margaret raccompagna Bae à sa salle de classe après un dernier examen. Quant à l'infirmière scolaire, elle expliqua à ses parents qu'il devrait faire quelques séances chez un psychologue afin de s'assurer qu'il ne réitère pas l'expérience et de surveiller sa glycémie pour qu'il ne développe pas de diabète.

\- J'espère que mon fils n'a pas hérité de tes gênes de sociopathe dégénéré, cracha Milah.

\- Tu devrais te calmer. C'est mauvais pour ton bébé.

\- Parce que tu t'inquiètes maintenant ?

\- Tu as raison, dit-il en faisant son fameux rictus moqueur. Je suis un sociopathe. Je n'en ai rien à faire de toi.

\- Rentre à pieds.

* * *

\- Kristoff ?

\- Oui, Anna, dit-il en brassant la salade.

\- T'as entendu ?

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

\- Il y a un bébé qui pleure. Il a peut-être faim.

\- Anna, il n'y a pas de bébé ici. Le plus proche est Philip Jr et je ne pense pas qu'il hurle assez fort pour qu'on l'entende jusqu'à la Forêt Enchantée.

\- Peut-être que Violet fait du babysitting et a besoin d'aide ? s'inquiéta Anna.

\- Okay, allons voir.

Ils frappèrent à la porte de leurs voisins de palier, mais personne ne répondit.

\- C'est peut-être chez les Locksley.

\- Anna, on ne va pas frapper à toutes les portes comme des Témoins de Jéhovah.

Au premier étage, Marian leur répondit alors que de nouveaux pleurs se firent entendre. Ils frappèrent ensuite chez Lily et Belle qui n'hésitaient pas à faire du babysitting pour arrondir leurs fins de mois. Belle n'était pas là et Lily n'avait pas d'enfant avec elle. Mais en entendant des pleurs, elle se joignit au petit groupe qui monta d'un étage. Granny qui récurait le palier, râla et les chassa. Au 3ème, William Smee leur annonça qu'ils venaient de le sortir des bras de Morphée.

\- Mais il est 10h30, répondit Anna.

\- Je me suis levé à trois heures ce matin pour aller travailler et je retourne au port cet après-midi, confia-t-il en se frottant les yeux et en bâillant.

Cruella leur rit au nez et Fergus rejoignit le groupe, promettant d'engueuler copieusement les parents indignes. Après avoir encore visité le 4ème, ils en vinrent à la conclusion que le bébé devait se trouver dans le jardin ou à Neverland dans les premiers étages.

Soudainement, ils entendirent un son ressemblant à des pleurs de bébé quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Ça vient de dehors, constata Kristoff.

Ils sortirent de l'immeuble et entendirent à nouveau des pleurs.

\- Je crois qu'on a trouvé votre bébé, dit Fergus. Les chèvres sont bien connues pour imiter les bébés.

* * *

\- Et voilà, tout est prêt, annonça Zelena en tendant une feuille à Hades qui était assis dans son bureau où le poisson rouge avait passé par la fenêtre quelques semaines auparavant.

Il la parcourut et sourit en voyant toutes les idées génialement, follement, incroyablement tordues de sa bien aimée.

\- Tu as la liste des invités ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit-il en sortant une feuille pliée en quatre de sa poche.

\- Tu crois que Felix va aimer sa surprise ?

\- Il va adorer. Surtout la partie avec sa mère.

\- D'ailleurs, tu l'as avertie ? s'inquiéta Zelena.

\- Je pensais le faire au dernier moment pour ne pas qu'elle se défile.

\- On n'a qu'à l'enfermer dans un cercueil, proposa la rouquine.

\- J'adore l'idée, mais je préfère qu'on reste raisonnable. On va l'appeler pour lui rappeler ses devoirs.

Hades sortit son portable et chercha le numéro de son ex dans son répertoire, puis appuya sur le haut-parleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sale pourriture ? demanda la mère de Felix sur un ton très agacé.

\- Je vais mortellement bien. Merci de t'inquiéter. Et tu m'as aussi beaucoup manqué.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux ou j'appelle les flics pour harcèlement, menaça-t-elle.

\- Oh tu te souviens que j'adore être menotté.

Zelena dût se mettre la main sur la bouche pour ne pas rire.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie, continua Hades. Je t'appelle pour te rappeler que tu as un fils.

\- Tu me prends pour une mère indigne ?

\- Un peu quand même.

\- Tu dis juste ça parce que tu lui paies un appart pour te faire pardonner de ce que tu as fait.

\- J'ai merdé, je te l'accorde, dit Hades en se mettant la main sur le cœur. Mais j'aimerai me racheter en lui organisant une fête démente pour son anniversaire.

\- Démente ? releva-t-elle.

\- Mémorable, si tu préfères. Avec Zelena…

\- Je ne veux pas la voir cette pouf !

\- La pouf elle t'emmerde, sale sainte nitouche de mes deux ! se fâcha la rouquine.

 _« Bip, bip, bip. »_

\- Merde, elle a raccroché, constata Hades.

\- Elle m'a traitée de pouf ! répéta Zelena qui était outrée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va payer.

* * *

Grace était heureuse. Entre ses mains, elle tenait une cage de transport avec ses nouveaux meilleurs amis. Dans le hall d'entrée, elle croisa Cruella qui avait revêtu son nouveau manteau de fourrure.

\- A qui parles-tu, _darling_ ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- A Rumpichou et Bellounette, mes deux petits cochons d'Inde, annonça la petite fille avec un large sourire.

Cruella se pencha pour admirer les animaux. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, terrorisés et la fixaient de leurs petits yeux noirs. Un des deux avait des poils mi-longs noirs en brosse et l'autre avait les poils lisses blancs et roux. La voisine fut déçue.

\- Je ne pourrais même pas m'en faire des moufles !

\- Ce sont des bébés et jamais vous n'en ferez des moufles ! rétorqua la fillette.

\- Engraisse-les bien.

\- Vous êtes méchante !

Grace s'enferma dans l'ascenseur en pleurant.

* * *

\- Maman ? Pourquoi tu bosses autant ? demanda Henry en voyant sa mère derrière son ordinateur portable, deux grosses piles de papiers de chaque côté et un mug de café à portée de main.

\- Si tu veux que je t'offre des cadeaux de Noël, faut bien que je travaille un peu, répondit Emma, les yeux rivés sur son écran.

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que tu essaies d'oublier Killian ?

Emma leva les yeux et les posa sur son fils qui était vautré dans le canapé.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, suggéra le jeune garçon.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Bah, tu vas vers lui et tu lui dis « Killian, je t'aime ». Simple, non ?

\- Henry…

\- Si tu veux, j'appuie sur la sonnette.

\- Ecoute, j'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais Killian a fait son choix.

\- Eh bien moi, je te parie mon argent de poche de la semaine que Milah ment car elle te déteste.

\- Voyons Henry, jamais elle ne ferait ça.

\- Bae m'a dit qu'elle était prête à tout, avoua-t-il.

Emma réfléchit quelques instants. Et si Henry avait raison ? Elle se dit qu'elle allait patiemment attendre que la grossesse soit confirmée. Si elle mentait, elle ne pourrait pas le cacher très longtemps.

* * *

Neal était en panique. Il démonta son canapé, regarda sous ses meubles, fouilla dans son pouffe à linge sale, souleva ses paires de basket, vida sa penderie. Où était-il passé ? L'agent de sécurité de la superette se passa la main sur le visage pour en chasser la sueur. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se prendre une bonne bière bien fraîche. Mais en arrivant dans la pièce, il sursauta. Il vit une traînée de bave sur la porte du placard à poubelle. La trace remontait jusqu'à l'évier pour se terminer vers l'entrée de l'écoulement.

\- Non ! hurla-t-il en s'arrachant les cheveux. Turbo, reviens !

Pourquoi avait-il oublié de remettre la grille sur le trou ? Henry allait être furieux. Neal lui avait promis de prendre soin de son animal et il l'avait bêtement laissé s'échapper. Comment allait-il faire pour le récupérer ?

Il se rendit à Neverland et demanda l'aide de Marco.

\- Je suis ébéniste, pas plombier.

Après cet échec, il se rendit chez Arthur où Will lui ouvrit. Le squatteur éclata de rire en entendant l'explication de son problème.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, répondit Neal. On verra comment tu seras quand tu perdras l'animal de compagnie de ton fils.

\- Tu as un fils ? Tu ne nous l'as jamais présenté.

\- Tu veux m'aider, oui ou non ?

\- Okay.

Will plongea ses doigts dans l'écoulement et une mine dégoûtée apparut sur son visage.

\- C'est dégueulasse ! se plaignit-il. C'est tout gras et tout gluant.

Il ressortit ses doigts et renifla la matière brunâtre qui recouvrait ses phalanges. Elle était tellement pestilentielle qu'il vomit.

\- Pas dans l'évier ! hurla Neal. Tu vas noyer Turbo avec ton vomi.

\- Mais démerde-toi ! On n'a pas idée de laisser un escargot s'enfuir.

Will s'empressa de quitter l'appartement, suivi par Neal qui le suppliait de continuer les recherches. Mais soudainement, ils entendirent un hurlement féminin.

\- Ah, je crois que Turbo a refait surface.

Neal frappa à la porte de Merida.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda la rouquine.

\- Eh… tu n'aurais pas vu un escargot bleu ?

\- Celui-là ? demanda Fergus en montrant l'animal qui était collé à son index. Il a failli faire mourir de peur ma femme en sortant du lavabo de la salle de bain.

\- Je suis navré…

\- Eh, mais attendez, dit Fergus en observant plus attentivement le jeune homme. Vous ne seriez pas ce mec qui a abandonné sa canette sur une boîte aux lettres et à qui j'ai hurlé « elle est trop loin la poubelle ? »

Neal pâlit.

\- C'était bien moi. Désolé. J'étais dans la lune. Est-ce que je peux récupérer mon escargot ?

\- Tenez, dit le père de sa voisine. Et achetez-vous un poisson rouge. Il ne s'enfuira pas.

* * *

Alors que Kathryn s'apprêtait à quitter l'hôpital, ses voisines Ingrid, Blue et Astrid vinrent lui rendre visite. La blonde haussa un sourcil en les voyant débarquer car elles n'étaient de loin pas des amies proches.

\- Kathryn, commença Astrid, c'est avec tristesse que nous avons appris ce qui t'était arrivé.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit ou juste pour parler, nous sommes là, proposa Ingrid.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous soudainement toutes gentilles avec moi ? s'inquiéta Kathryn.

\- Nous avons toutes eu à un moment donné à faire à un homme violent, expliqua Blue. Mais tu n'es pas seule dans cette épreuve. Nous sommes à tes côtés pour t'aider à le faire payer.

La proposition était tentante, mais Kathryn n'avait pas prévu d'enfoncer David aussi profondément. Au fond d'elle, elle était encore amoureuse de lui et ne voulait que lui faire payer son infidélité avec Mary Margaret. En demandant l'aide de Milah pour la poignarder avec cette aiguille à tricoter, elle s'était rendue compte de la gravité de la situation. Elle avait peut-être même détruit la vie de David. Son infidélité, valait-elle vraiment une telle punition ? Avant qu'elle ne prenne une décision, Merida débarqua dans sa chambre.

\- Les mecs sont des salauds ! hurla-t-elle. On va lui montrer à David, de quel bois on se chauffe !

\- Tu sais… commença Kathryn avec un ton hésitant. Il n'est pas si mauvais.

\- Il t'a poignardé ! rappela la rouquine.

\- C'était juste un petit trou, rien de plus. Et je crois qu'il a eu le temps de réfléchir en passant quelques jours en prison.

En voyant, qu'elle se mettait à défendre David, Merida prit à part les trois autres femmes.

\- Je crois qu'elle est victime du syndrome de Stockholm, murmura Merida, la défenseuse des droits des femmes.

\- C'est classique, constata Astrid.

\- Que peut-on faire ? demanda Ingrid.

\- Faire avouer David, proposa Blue.

\- Allons-y ! répondit Merida.

David Nolan lisait les pages sportives du journal local, assis sur sa couche inconfortable dans sa cellule de cinq mètres carré quand il entendit une bande de folles scander « David Nolan est un salaud ! ».

\- Tu devrais avoir honte de ce que tu as fait ! hurla Merida en débarquant vers les cellules.

\- Personne n'a le droit de lever la main sur une femme, renchérit Astrid.

\- Tu vas payer, menaça Blue.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda-t-il perplexe. Vous avez été ensorcelées ?

\- On va tout faire pour que tu sois condamné pour coups et blessures et tentative de meurtre, ajouta Ingrid.

\- Avoue que tu voulais te débarrasser de Kathryn pour être avec Mary Margaret, demanda très calmement et très froidement Blue.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien fait à ma femme ! se défendit-il. C'est un coup monté ! Je le jure !

Merida passa sa main à travers les barreaux et attrapa la chemise de David, le tirant d'un coup sec. Son visage s'écrasa contre les barres dans un bruit sourd.

\- Avoue ! insista-t-elle.

\- Eh mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Graham en débarquant après avoir entendu tout ce raffut.

\- On l'interroge, répondit Merida.

\- Lâche-le et calmez-vous mesdames. Une enquête est en cours et il sera jugé selon la loi.

\- Une loi écrite par les hommes pour les hommes, releva la rouquine en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Soit vous sortez toutes les quatre, soit je vous enferme.

\- Eh j'ai mon cours de poterie à 17h, dit Astrid d'une voix timide.

\- Je viens de me souvenir que je vais voir un spectacle de danse ce soir, ajouta Ingrid.

\- Merci pour votre soutien, les filles, releva Blue.

\- La sortie, c'est par là, indiqua Graham.

* * *

Une pluie mêlée de neige tombait à présent sur tout l'état. Gold avait conduit Graham et ses enquêteurs à sa maison de campagne, puis les menait à l'étang où il avait trouvé la main.

\- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça le shérif en enjambant une racine.

\- Allez-y, répondit l'antiquaire sans la moindre émotion.

\- Le laboratoire a analysé la main. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle n'appartient pas à un enfant.

Gold se sentit quelque peu soulagé, mais appréhendait la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- La mauvaise, c'est que la main n'est restée dans l'eau que trois, peut-être quatre ans, dit Graham.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que mon fils soit resté toutes ces années à errer dans cette forêt sans revenir vers la civilisation. Que donnent les tests ADN ?

\- On n'aura pas la réponse avant deux semaines.

\- Pourquoi est-ce si long ? s'étonna Gold.

\- On n'est pas dans _les Experts_. Nous avons peu de moyens et cette enquête n'est pas prioritaire.

L'antiquaire s'arrêta et fit face au shérif.

\- Pas prioritaire ? répéta-t-il. Vous avez abandonné cette enquête depuis des années au lieu de la poursuivre. Je viens vers vous avec un nouvel élément et vous n'en avez rien à faire ?

\- Ne vous énervez pas, s'il vous plaît, tenta Graham de le calmer. Nous faisons de notre mieux.

\- L'étang est juste derrière ces arbres.

Les hommes de Graham s'équipèrent de combinaison de plongée et explorèrent le marais.

\- Connaissez-vous vos voisins ? demanda Graham.

\- La maison la plus proche doit être à cinq-six kilomètres vers l'Est. Inutile de vous dire que je n'ai jamais cherché à les connaître. Je viens ici pour être tranquille, pas pour créer des liens sociaux.

Après une bonne demi-heure sous la pluie, un des plongeurs fit un signe à Graham. Gold lui enjamba le pas.

\- Je préfère que vous restiez ici, demanda le shérif.

\- Je dois savoir.

\- Vous serez le premier au courant. Je vous le jure.

Abdiquant, l'antiquaire s'appuya fermement sur sa canne, le regard fixé sur les enquêteurs qui pataugeaient dans l'eau glacée et l'estomac noué. Il craignait la fin tragique de cette histoire. Il avait eu beau se dire que son fils était mort depuis des années, se retrouver devant son cadavre rendrait la situation réelle. Il ferma les yeux un instant et imagina la main de Belle se poser sur son épaule, le réconfortant.

* * *

Blue était rentrée chez elle, contrariée. Elle détestait savoir qu'un homme violent allait potentiellement s'en sortir et reprendrait le cours de sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Depuis qu'elle habitait à Storybrooke, elle avait une liste noire des hommes potentiellement violents. Malheureusement, elle ne détenait pas assez d'éléments pour les empêcher de nuire. Pour David, elle s'en voulait. Si elle avait pris le temps de mieux connaître son voisin, peut-être aurait-elle détecté une anomalie dans son comportement.

Elle s'allongea dans sa méridienne près de la porte-fenêtre de son salon avec un roman, puis couvrit ses jambes avec une couverture en laine bouillie. Après avoir lu à peine un chapitre, elle dut interrompre sa lecture à cause du vacarme que son voisin du dessus faisait. Elle tourna la page, mais perdit immédiatement sa concentration. Fâchée, elle enfila ses chaussures et une jaquette en grosses mailles.

Sur le palier du 6ème étage de Neverland, elle trouva son amie Astrid en grande conversation avec Henry. Le mari de Cora semblait aussi se plaindre du boucan qui venait de l'appartement 63.

\- Il faut agir, dit Blue.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, se plaignit Henry.

\- S'il s'en fout, allons tous nous plaindre chez Gold, répondit-elle. D'ailleurs, le bruit doit aussi l'importuner.

\- Il n'est pas là.

\- Venez avec moi. A trois, nos paroles auront plus de poids.

Blue frappa à la porte d'Hades avec Astrid à sa droite et Henry à sa gauche. A l'intérieur de l'appartement, des cris se faisaient entendre, mêlés de rires, de bêlements et de vaisselle cassée. Zelena complètement décoiffée, le chemisier ouvert jusqu'au nombril et haletante leur ouvrit.

\- Oh Had ! Le dessert est servi!

\- Je l'ai eue! hurla Hades triomphant depuis le salon.

\- On peut savoir ce que vous faite ? demanda Blue, le regard accusateur.

\- Elle veut savoir !

Zelena éclata de rire et entrouvrit un peu plus la porte. Les trois voisins découvrirent le croque-mort à torse-nu avec une cravate négligemment nouée autour du cou, le pantalon déchiré en train de se débattre avec… une chèvre au milieu de son salon qui ressemblait à un champ de bataille.

\- Relâchez cet animal ou j'appelle la PETA ! menaça Astrid.

\- Vous ne savez décidément pas comment pimenter votre vie sexuelle, constata Zelena. Essayez donc de monter votre partenaire avec une chèvre qui vous charge. Ah mais non. Vous ne pouvez pas. Vous n'avez pas de partenaire.

\- Et si on les invitait ? proposa Hades. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont adorer se prendre des coups de cornes dans les fesses.

\- Une partouze géante ! J'adore ! jubila Zelena.

Avaient-ils pris de la drogue ? Henry qui avait pourtant vu bien des pratiques étranges, n'en revenait pas. Comment sa gentille petite fille pouvait-elle être consentante à ce genre d'activités ?

\- Vous êtes des inconscients ! se fâcha Blue. Vous êtes dans une copropriété avec des voisins qui ont mis toutes leurs économies dans leurs appartements et qui veulent pouvoir vivre tranquillement. Vous êtes les seuls à ne jamais respecter les règles. Vous devriez être expulsés !

\- Et laissez cette chèvre tranquille ! ajouta Astrid.

\- Henry, comme vous êtes un Mills, je compte sur vous pour convaincre le conseil de les expulser.

\- Mais Blue… Zelena est ma fille. Je ne peux pas le faire.

\- Commençons déjà par Hades.

* * *

Henry, Moe et Marco étaient attablés au Granny's à jouer aux cartes tout en buvant des bières. Après avoir parlé de la météo qui se dégradait, des fêtes de fins d'année qui approchaient et du prix du carburant qui avait encore augmenté, les trois hommes parlèrent de leurs enfants.

\- J'ai peur pour Zelena, confia Henry. Hades est en train de la transformer en psychopathe. Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, je ne reconnais plus.

\- C'est déjà glauque de sortir avec un mec qui tripote des cadavres toute la journée, dit Marco en posant une carte. Et Regina ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse, avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Je suis content pour elle, répondit Marco. Depuis le temps qu'elle était triste et…

\- Aigrie, ajouta Moe.

\- Qui est l'élu ? demanda l'ébéniste.

\- Elle… elle n'a pas voulu me dire.

\- Granny m'a dit que des rumeurs circulaient à son sujet, avoua Marco.

\- Que disent-elles ? s'inquiéta le mari de Cora.

\- Qu'elle sortirait avec Maléfique !

\- Ma fille serait gouine, pleurnicha Henry en buvant une gorgée de bière.

\- Tu as de la chance, Marco, commenta Moe en piochant une carte pour détourner l'attention, ton fils ne fréquente personne.

\- De la chance ? Mais j'aimerai tellement avoir un petit-fils ou une petite-fille. Au lieu de se chercher une épouse, il écrit un livre !

\- Il parle de quoi ? demanda le fleuriste.

\- De contes de fées !

\- Je compatis à ta douleur, rassura Henry. Mais ça pourrait être pire. Il pourrait être gay. Alors qu'en écrivant des contes, il va faire fondre le cœur de beaucoup de filles. Sans doute qu'au milieu de ses fans se trouve celle qui fera chavirer son cœur.

\- Des filles ? Des fillettes, tu veux dire, se plaignit l'ébéniste. August a presque 40 ans ! Tu imagines s'il se mettait à sortir avec une fille de vingt ans ? Ou même plus jeune ?

\- En parlant de fortes différences d'âge, ma fille Belle est en train de tomber amoureuse de Gold… de Gold ! se lamenta le fleuriste.

\- Pauvre Moe, compatirent ses amis.

\- Mais dis-toi que peut-être, tu pourras avoir un petit-fils ou une petite-fille avant tes soixante ans, dit Marco.

\- Tu veux me faire gerber ? J'espère que ma fille va vite s'éloigner de ce monstre.

\- On devrait peut-être organiser un rendez-vous entre August et Belle, proposa Henry. Les deux aiment les belles histoires.

\- Henry, on t'aime !

* * *

Killian en était à son sixième shot de rhum. L'ornithologue était accoudé au comptoir du Rabbit Hole depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Lorsqu'il commanda un nouveau verre, la serveuse lui dit qu'il en avait assez consommé pour la soirée.

\- Je suis un pirate, un grand, pas un pirate de baignoire, répondit-il avec la voix rauque et les yeux fuyants. Allez ma jolie, verse-moi un autre verre et laisse la bouteille.

La brune trop maquillée et vêtue d'une robe bleue très aguicheuse hésita en faisant une moue avant d'accéder à sa demande lorsque Killian posa un gros billet devant elle. Au même instant, une femme à l'air désespéré, prit place sur le tabouret d'à côté et commanda une « chaise électrique », un cocktail mortel d'après la description sur la carte. Elle avait les cheveux coiffés comme dans les années 30 et portait une robe droite bleue marine avec un col Claudine blanc. Elle n'était certainement pas venue dans ce trou à rats pour draguer.

\- Dure journée ? demanda Killian à son verre de rhum.

\- On me fait chanter… avoua Blue.

\- Du Mariah Carrey ?

Elle leva les yeux au plafond. Pourquoi perdait-elle son temps à répondre aux questions de son voisin apparemment déjà saoule comme cochon ?

\- Dénoncez le maître chanteur, suggéra Killian qui semblait avoir miraculeusement reprit ses esprits.

\- Je ne peux pas, avoua-t-elle en soupirant. Le risque est trop grand.

\- Vous êtes une nonne. Qu'avez-vous de si terrible à cacher ?

\- Premièrement, je ne suis pas une nonne, répondit-elle quelque peu agacée. Je suis responsable d'un refuge pour femmes battues.

\- Un mari menace de vous casser la figure ? Demandez la protection de la police.

\- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, dit-elle en aspirant son cocktail à travers sa paille bleue.

Une fois son verre vide, Killian lui proposa de partager sa bouteille et elle accepta. Ils frappèrent leurs verres et les vidèrent d'un coup avant que le grand brun ne les remplisse à nouveau.

\- Quand j'étais jeune, j'étais danseuse, raconta-t-elle alors qu'elle perdait pied avec la réalité. J'avais des rêves plein la tête et j'étais naïve. Un jour, j'ai rencontré un homme très charmant qui m'a proposé de faire des photos pour lancer ma carrière. Des photos de charme.

Killian posa son verre et observa sa voisine dont il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Derrière son air renfrogné et sévère se cachait une très belle femme au teint de porcelaine.

\- Cet homme m'a permis de décrocher un contrat avec un des plus grands cabarets de New York, continua-t-elle. J'avais enfin réalisé mon rêve. En peu de temps, j'étais devenue une véritable star. Cet homme était mon agent et mon compagnon. Il était là à chaque spectacle, on sortait beaucoup, on buvait, on dansait. Puis, quand je suis tombée enceinte, tout s'est écroulé. J'ai perdu mon travail au cabaret et il s'est mis à boire énormément. Sous l'influence de l'alcool, il n'était plus le même. Il était terrifiant. Un véritable monstre. Régulièrement, il me frappait. J'ai terminé plusieurs fois aux urgences mais je ne l'ai jamais dénoncé car j'avais peur.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Killian en remplissant à nouveau leurs verres.

\- J'ai fui. J'ai demandé de l'aide et j'ai passé plusieurs mois dans un refuge pour femmes battues.

\- Et votre enfant ?

\- Je l'ai gardé malgré le fait qu'il ressemble beaucoup physiquement à mon ancien compagnon, continua-t-elle en faisant tourner son verre entre ses doigts. Puis, quelques années plus tard, j'ai déménagé dans cette ville pour tout recommencer. J'ai ouvert un foyer pour femmes battues car je voulais aider ces femmes comme on m'a aidé. Un jour, je ai revu mon ex dans la rue comme un fantôme ayant ressurgi du passé. Il a demandé à ce qu'on soit une famille.

\- Quel connard, lâcha Killian.

\- Il s'est mis à revoir son fils et lui a dit que j'étais une mère indigne trop sévère, que je lui interdisais de s'amuser, d'avoir des amis. Etant un jeune garçon sensible et perturbé, il a tout cru. Puis, il y a trois ans, il a emménagé à Storybrooke et offert un appartement à notre fils.

L'ornithologue faillit s'étrangler avec son rhum et dût se frapper la poitrine avec son poing. L'information enclencha tous les rouages de son esprit : Storybrooke, deux appartements, un adolescent dans un appartement, le père pas loin. Il n'y avait pas trente-six possibilités.

\- Donc ton ex est Hyde ou Hades ? demanda-t-il.

Vers les toilettes, un hurlement se fit entendre. Will Scarlett venait de planter sa fléchette au centre de la cible. Robin et Arthur le félicitèrent avec une bonne tape dans le dos.

Au fond du bar dans un coin, Gold noyait sa mélancolie dans un énième verre. La tentative de suicide de son fils et la découverte à l'étang l'avaient tellement secoué qu'il ne souhaitait parler à personne et s'évader de la réalité. La serveuse s'approcha de sa table en voyant le verre vide.

\- Un autre ? demanda-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux et l'observa à travers une brume imaginaire. Elle avait négligemment attaché ses cheveux bruns en chignon d'où quelques boucles s'étaient échappées pour tomber sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle portait robe très courte à sequins bleu royal avec un décolleté très plongeant. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus était son visage. C'était Belle ! Faisait-elle des heures dans ce trou à rats pour financer ses études ?

\- Belle, que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il quelque peu perturbé qu'elle le voit ainsi.

\- On dirait que tu as besoin de penser à autre chose, dit-elle en prenant place à côté de lui et en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. Je termine mon service dans une demi-heure. Je te ramène ?

* * *

 _ **Alors? Surpris? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans un petit commentaire :)**_


	39. Chapitre 39

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre. Elle m'ont fait super plaisir et motivée à écrire la suite. Quand j'ai débuté cette fic, je me suis dite que je ne dépasserait pas les 40 chapitres. Or, il reste de nombreux sujets à traiter et vous êtes encore très nombreux à suivre cette histoire. J'ai donc décidé de ne pas me mettre de but, mais de continuer tant que j'ai des idées et surtout, tant que l'histoire vous plaît. J'insiste encore une fois sur le fait que pour un auteur, vos commentaires sont très importants. Ils nous permettent de connaître votre ressenti, mais aussi vos envies (par exemple le couple Anton-Ariel n'était pas sensé exister ou Mr Hyde n'aurait jamais dû avoir un appartement). Je ne dis pas que je vais tout inclure, mais ça vaut toujours la peine d'essayer.**

 **Ce chapitre a toujours des scènes traitant de thèmes un peu lourds, mais il y en a des autres beaucoup plus légers pour que vous passiez un bon moment. Ayant eu trop d'idées, j'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux, gardant les scènes en plus pour le chapitre 40. Ainsi l'attente sera moins longue. Pour fêter le retour du GoldSwan dans la série, les deux auront une scène commune. Il y aura aussi un peu de Storybrooke Mafia, du Rumbelle, du Snowing, de l'OQ et bien plus. Mais surtout, la suite de la soirée au Rabbit Hole.**  
 **  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : Un vol, une décision radicale, un oubli et des larmes**

Il venait à peine de sonner les sept heures que Mr Gold se tenait déjà sur le paillasson de Belle, un sachet en papier de la boulangerie à la main. Belle ouvrit quelques secondes après qu'il eut appuyé sur la sonnette et le fit enter avec un large sourire. Elle venait de mettre de l'eau à bouillir pour le thé et n'avait pas encore dressé sa table pour le petit déjeuner. Elle sortit deux tasses dépareillées, des cuillères et des petites assiettes.

\- Ils sont délicieux, commenta-t-elle après avoir mordu dans un escargot aux raisins.

\- On n'est jamais déçus dans cette boulangerie.

Après un petit moment de silence, il prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Belle, je… je suis désolé pour hier soir.

\- Hier soir ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû me voir ainsi. Disons que j'ai eu une journée très compliquée et j'ai un peu trop bu. Malgré tout, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir ramené.

\- Mais… de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, surpris de sa réponse. Pourtant, c'est bien toi qui m'a servi mon dernier verre et qui m'a ramené.

\- Tu ne m'as pas pris pour une autre par hasard ?

Il sursauta. Comment était-ce possible ? Il se souvenait très bien malgré le fait qu'il ait trop bu, d'avoir parlé à Belle au Rabbit Hole. Il n'était tout de même pas assez saoul pour l'avoir imaginée.

\- Tu portais une robe bleue. A sequins. Et tu avais attaché tes cheveux. Tu t'es assise en face de moi et as posé ta main sur mon avant-bras.

\- Je n'ai pas de robe bleue à sequins. Je crois que tu as dû me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je reconnaîtrai tes yeux bleus entre mille ainsi que ta voix si chantante.

\- J'étais chez moi toute la soirée, avoua-t-elle.

\- Alors si ce n'était pas toi, qui m'a raccompagné ?

Il rentra chez lui complètement paniqué. Il contrôla que sa porte ne soit pas forcée, puis entra prudemment dans son appartement. Il visita sa chambre et observa ses habits de la veille. S'était-il déshabillé tout seul ou l'avait-on aidé ? Ses souvenirs s'embrouillaient et son angoisse augmentait au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes. Il quitta précipitamment la pièce et se rendit dans le salon. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'il manquait sa petite horloge que Bae surnommait Big Ben, sur sa commode. Son ouvre-lettre gravé en or avait aussi disparu ainsi qu'une bague et un vase en cristal. Quelqu'un s'était servi de sa faiblesse pour le cambrioler ! De rage, il prit sa bouteille de whisky et la jeta à travers la pièce. Puis, il empoigna sa canne par la partie en bois et fracassa une vitrine avec la tête dorée, puis sa table en verre.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte moins d'une minute après.

\- Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

\- Euh… commença Maléfique, surprise. Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait. J'ai entendu de drôles de bruits.

\- Tout va bien, _très chère_ , répondit-il très calmement en prenant appui sur sa canne et en serrant la mâchoire. Je faisais du rangement.

Elle se pencha et haussa un sourcil en voyant des briques de verre et des objets sur le sol.

Au 4ème étage de la Forêt Enchantée, Emma était en train de se battre avec son jean slim, bloqué à mi-cuisses.

\- Putain ! râla-t-elle. J'arrivais encore à le mettre la semaine dernière.

Aurait-elle lavé son pantalon trop chaud ? Ou était-ce dû à son abus de chocolat chaud à la cannelle bien garni de crème fouettée ? Elle tira comme une bête, se contorsionna en serrant les dents, puis après un dernier effort, réussit à couvrir ses hanches. Elle ferma la fermeture Eclair et le bouton, puis soupira de soulagement. Elle prit sa veste en cuir rouge et s'apprêta à partir bosser quand on frappa à la porte.

\- Vous tombez mal, dit la blonde. Je…

\- J'ai besoin d'accéder aux caméras de surveillance, exigea Gold en lui barrant la route.

\- C'est vraiment urgent ?

\- Oui, j'ai été victime d'un odieux larcin.

\- Etes-vous sûr que vous n'avez pas égaré un de vos objets ? demanda-t-elle. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Regardez Henry Sr. Il ne fait que de perdre ses clés.

\- Vous insinuez que je deviens sénile ou victime d'Alzheimer ?

\- C'est vraiment un cambriolage ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-il.

\- Voyez ça avec Graham, conseilla-t-elle.

\- Miss Swan, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec vous et je préfère vous garder de mon côté, alors s'il vous plaît…

\- Bon d'accord, mais faites vite.

Elle le laissa entrer et alluma son ordinateur, jetant ses paquets de cookies vides qui traînaient sur son bureau. Heureusement pour elle, il savait exactement ce qu'il cherchait et à quelle heure. Ils virent la Cadillac entrer dans le garage souterrain et une jeune femme brune courtement vêtue s'extraire du siège conducteur. Emma jeta un regard à Gold. Aurait-il amené chez lui une…

\- N'y pensez même pas, dit-il avant que sa pensée ne la dégoûte.

A sa démarche, Emma comprit qu'il avait probablement un peu abusé de la bouteille. Dans l'ascenseur, ils virent que la jeune femme plongeait sa main dans la poche de son pantalon. Une pensée tordue traversa l'esprit d'Emma. Mais avant qu'elle ne rende ses pancakes au sirop d'érable, elle vit que la fille sortait un trousseau de clés. Puis, ils sortirent au 7ème étage.

\- C'est ce que vous recherchiez ? demanda Emma.

\- Je veux savoir quand elle est partie, si elle m'a volé et qui elle est.

\- On dirait Belle.

\- Belle ne m'aurait jamais volé ! rétorqua-t-il.

\- Parfois les apparences sont trompeuses.

Il lui jeta un regard noir. Les deux faillirent s'étrangler en voyant Killian et Blue monter ensemble dans l'ascenseur peu après minuit. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre et semblaient rire bêtement comme s'ils étaient bourrés. Ils sortirent ensemble au 5ème étage.

\- Ils étaient aussi au bar hier soir, commenta Gold. Apparemment votre ex-petit ami en a déjà marre de Milah.

\- Restons concentrés sur Belle, voulez-vous, rectifia Emma.

\- La mystérieuse jeune femme, corrigea-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la brunette entra dans l'ascenseur la tête baissée, le sac en tissu que Bae avait décoré pour la dernière fête des pères, bien rempli sous le bras. Elle sortit au garage et quitta la propriété à pied. Emma changea de caméra et passa à celle de la cabine de gardien de Leroy, déserte à cette heure tardive.

\- Regardez, dit Emma en posant son doigt sur l'écran. Quelqu'un est venu la chercher.

En effet, une voiture noire la prit à moins d'une centaine de mètres de la copropriété. Malheureusement, il était impossible d'identifier le modèle, ni de lire la plaque d'immatriculation. Et comme la police ne disposait pas de moyens high-tech comme dans _les Experts_ , il ne pourrait pas la retrouver.

\- Merci de votre aide, Emma.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les rideaux et tirèrent gentiment Killian des bras de Morphée. Il était à plat ventre sur le matelas, une auréole humide près de sa bouche entrouverte. En ouvrant les yeux, il ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Pourquoi ses draps étaient-ils roses et en satin ? Et pourquoi y avait-il des ours en peluche sur la commode ? Il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez… avec Blue ! Les deux hurlèrent en se voyant. La brune attrapa rapidement une bombe au poivre sur sa table de nuit et la vida dans les yeux de l'ornithologue qui cria de plus belle, se tortillant comme un vers tentant d'échapper à l'attaque d'une mouette. Il roula en bas le lit, s'enroulant dans les draps.

\- Mais putain ! T'es malade ! cria-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon lit ? demanda-t-elle complètement paniquée. Dehors, sale pervers !

\- Sale pervers ? répéta le grand brun en se levant pour enfiler hâtivement ses habits. Je ne t'ai rien fait. C'est toi qui m'as piégé ! J'étais bourré.

\- C'est toi qui as rempli mon verre, rappela-t-elle. Tu voulais coucher avec moi ! Tu as profité d'un moment de faiblesse !

Blue lui jeta un oreiller, puis se mit à pleurer comme une enfant, se servant du drap comme d'un mouchoir. Sa vue redevenant nette, Killian s'arrêta une seconde.

\- Je suis désolé, articula-t-il avec peine. Sincèrement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Tu es comme LUI ! rétorqua-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Je te promets que je ne t'ai pas touchée.

\- On est nus comme des vers, constata-t-elle en essuyant une larme. Que crois-tu qui s'est passé ?

\- C'est la faute du rhum, avoua-t-il.

Une heure plus tard, Merlin entendit un bruit inhabituel venant de l'appartement voisin. Intrigué, il se rendit sur le palier où il découvrit une caisse remplie de bouteilles de vin et de rhum… pleines ou à moitié vides.

\- Killian, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda le medium.

\- Tu n'as pas deviné avec tes méga pouvoirs ? se moqua le beau brun qui n'avait plus envie de rire.

\- Fini le rhum ?

\- Eh oui ! Fini ! s'exclama Killian en mettant une nouvelle bouteille dans la caisse. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne boirai plus une goutte !

\- Félicitation. Tu deviens enfin raisonnable.

Le médium s'approcha de la caisse et parcourut rapidement les étiquettes.

\- Tu vas vraiment jeter cette bouteille de Bordeaux ?

\- Vas-y. Sers-toi.

\- Hum… je crois que je vais tout prendre, dit Merlin.

Cela arrangeait bien Killian. Il n'aurait ainsi pas à suer pour les descendre au sous-sol.

* * *

\- Gold, faut qu'on parle, annonça Regina avec sérieux dès qu'il eut ouvert sa porte.

\- Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ? charia-t-il ironiquement.

\- Hades. Il devient un problème.

\- Ta grande sœur a besoin d'aide pour se sortir de ses griffes ?

\- Elle ne sait pas encore qu'il est nocif pour elle, expliqua Regina avec de la pitié dans la voix.

\- Ne crois-tu pas qu'ils sont deux adultes responsables ?

\- Responsables ? rit Regina. Absolument pas. Et je ne suis pas la seule à le croire. Les plaintes contre eux s'accumulent. Ils sont trop bruyants.

\- Il y a certaines personnes qui croient vivre dans un monastère.

\- Oui, mais Hades exagère, rappela la noiraude. Il a une chèvre dans son appartement !

Au même instant, ils entendirent le bruit de sabots et un bêlement venant de l'étage inférieur. Puis, quelque chose en verre ou en cristal se brisa.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu entends ça !

\- Non…

\- Et tu n'interviens pas ? s'étonna-t-elle. Où est passé le Mr Gold intransigeant qui tient cette copro d'une main de fer ?

\- On fait tous du bruit. Il faut laisser les gens vivre.

\- Tu as de la fièvre ?

\- Je vais bien, répondit-il en insistant sur chaque mot.

Cette fois-ci, ce fût un hurlement humain qui se fit entendre.

\- Mais ça devient n'importe quoi ! Blue, Ingrid, Astrid, Marco, Kathryn, Clarke, mon père, même Liam qui habite quatre étages plus bas n'en peuvent plus ! Et ce n'est pas mieux du côté de la Forêt Enchantée quand il est dans l'appartement de ma sœur. Je les entends comme s'ils étaient dans mon salon. Isaac pense la même chose et Ashley se plaint qu'Alexandra a ses cycles de sommeil chamboulés. Il faut l'expulser.

\- On en parlera à la prochaine assemblée du conseil, décida-t-il.

\- A ce propos, j'en ai parlé à Emma et Granny. Les deux seraient pour organiser une assemblée extraordinaire le plus vite possible. Jeudi soir ?

\- D'accord, mais chez toi.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Parce que je ne vais pas participer, expliqua-t-il. Je signerai les documents le lendemain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Jamais depuis que je te connais, tu n'as raté une seule réunion du conseil et jamais tu n'as délégué.

\- Je sais que tu as les compétences et l'expérience pour mener à bien cette réunion.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Enfin quelqu'un lui faisait confiance.

* * *

Anton et Ariel étaient en pleine discussion dans le rayon fruits et légumes de l'hypermarché du centre commercial quand ils aperçurent leur voisin, apparemment perdu.

\- Alors Philip, on fait les courses ? demanda Anton en le voyant perplexe devant l'étalage des pommes.

\- Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de pommes différentes ? Une pomme est une pomme.

\- Ah non, intervint Ariel. Tout dépend de ce que tu veux faire. La manger comme ça ou la cuire ? Certaines sont un peu acides alors que d'autres sont très sucrées. Il y en a des farineuses, des fermes et des fondantes.

\- Euh…

\- Evite les pommes rouges, conseilla Anton, c'est avec celles-là que la Méchante Reine a empoisonné Blanche-Neige.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, intervint Ariel. Les rouges sont très sucrées. De très bons snacks pour quand tu regardes la télé.

Philip se gratta la tête. Pourquoi Aurore avait-elle juste écrit « 1kg de pommes » sur la liste ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à appeler ta princesse, suggéra Anton.

\- Ah non ! rétorqua Philip. Je lui ai promis de faire les courses et de m'occuper de notre fils pour qu'elle puisse tranquillement aller chez le coiffeur.

\- Où est Philip Jr ? s'inquiéta la rouquine.

\- Je l'ai déposé à la garderie. Je voulais éviter une crise en passant devant le rayon jouets.

Une fois ses achats terminés, Philip rangea fièrement les courses dans le réfrigérateur.

\- Alors chéri ? Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Aurore en entrant dans l'appartement.

\- Très bien. J'ai tout trouvé.

\- Je suis fière de toi !

\- Et toi tu es très belle, la complimenta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

L'appartement était étrangement silencieux. Aurore se figea. Mais tout ce qu'elle entendit était le bêlement des chèvres dans le jardin et la voix de voisines dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble.

\- Où est Philip Jr ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il était… soudain Philip pâlit. La garderie !

\- J'ai oublié d'acheter du lait ! Je retourne au supermarché.

\- Mais Philip…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais où il est. Regarde ton émission de shopping. J'en ai pour vingt minutes.

* * *

Même s'il avait été victime d'un vol, Mr Gold n'aimait pas s'adresser à la police. Ce qu'il haïssait le plus était toutes les questions inutiles et intrusives que les agents posaient. Et comme il connaissait la voleuse, il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de Graham. Il poussa la porte du Rabbit Hole où le tenancier, Keith Nottingham, rangeait les verres fraîchement sortis du lave-vaisselle. Il discutait avec un de ses plus fidèles clients, Jean, qui racontait à tout le monde qu'avant d'être ruiné, il était le prince héritier d'une grande famille en Angleterre.

\- Mr Gold… dit Keith en le reconnaissant. Je vous assure que j'ai payé le loyer. Si l'argent n'est pas encore sur le compte…

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, coupa-t-il très calmement. J'aimerai parler à votre serveuse.

\- Laquelle ? J'en ai une dizaine.

\- Celle qui était là hier soir. Une jolie brune avec de superbes yeux bleus et une robe courte bleue.

\- Que lui voulez-vous ? demanda Keith en reconnaissant de qui il s'agissait.

Au vu de la description qu'il venait d'en faire, il n'espérait pas pour elle qu'il ait jeté son dévolu sur elle.

\- J'ai quelques questions à lui poser. Savez-vous quand est-ce qu'elle arrive ?

\- Oh vous savez, avec elle, on ne peut jamais savoir. Ça dépend de comment sa soirée s'est terminée.

\- C'est-à-dire ? insista le propriétaire de Storybrooke et du bar.

\- On m'a raconté que hier soir, elle est partie avec un vieux cochon qui la matait depuis le fond de la salle.

Piqué au vif, Mr Gold attrapa la nuque de Keith et lui fracassa la tête sur le comptoir !

\- Mais vous êtes malade ! hurla-t-il. Vous m'avez pété le nez !

Du sang coulait entre ses doigts qui tentaient de freiner l'hémorragie. Alors que Gold espérait encore obtenir quelques informations utiles, Jean appela la police. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, l'antiquaire était assis dans la cellule voisine de son voisin David Nolan qui jamais n'aurait pensé le voir là un jour.

\- Si vous dites un mot, vous allez le regretter, menaça le quinquagénaire excédé.

Graham arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un dossier sous le bras.

\- Enquêter est le rôle de la police, rappela-t-il. Vous auriez dû m'appeler.

\- Vous avez d'autres affaires bien plus importantes à régler, répondit Gold, les dents serrées.

Graham prit une grande inspiration pour encaisser la critique. Malgré ce que Gold croyait, il n'avait pas oublié son enquête.

\- Occupé ou non, ce genre de tâche est pour la police et personne d'autre. Maintenant, vous êtes dans de beaux draps. Monsieur Nottingham a porté plainte contre vous.

\- Je vais m'occuper de cela.

\- Ecoutez, dit Graham en s'appuyant contre les barreaux. Je vous comprends. Vous êtes à bout. Cette histoire avec votre fils vous pèse et est très stressante, Milah ne vous simplifie pas la vie et Bae est en souffrance. Ce cambriolage a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

\- Je ne suis pas fou.

\- Vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous êtes sous pression et peut-être sur le chemin de la dépression. Acceptez de recevoir de l'aide.

L'antiquaire rit nerveusement.

\- Allez voir Archie ou parlez à quelqu'un en qui vous avez confiance, suggéra le shérif. Belle par exemple.

La barricade qu'il avait dressée pour ne plus voir la réalité s'effrita à l'annonce de son nom. Il promit de lui parler. Mais avant il devait sortir de là.

\- A combien est la caution ?

\- Mille dollars, annonça Graham.

\- Je vous signe un chèque de suite.

\- Je suis navré mais vous ne pouvez pas la payer vous-même.

A qui pouvait-il bien demander ce petit service et que son secret ne s'ébruite pas. Belle ? Non, c'était hors de question. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il soupira et passa un coup de fil.

\- J'aurai besoin d'un service, annonça-t-il avec un certain embarras.

\- Ce que tu veux mon ami, répondit ironiquement son interlocuteur.

\- Mais d'abord, tu dois me promettre de ne jamais parler de cette histoire.

\- Accordé.

\- Que veux-tu en échange de ce service ? demanda Gold.

\- Que tu soutiennes ma campagne pour la prochaine élection, exigea Hyde.

\- Très bien.

* * *

David Nolan était soulagé. Graham avait ouvert la porte de sa cellule et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui. En sortant du bâtiment, il emplit ses poumons d'air frais, puis alla s'acheter un billet de loterie et un sachet de M&M's. Avant de retourner à Storybrooke, il s'arrêta au port pour observer le balai aérien des mouettes.

\- Ravi de voir que tu es libre.

David se retourna et vit un de ses voisins avec qui il n'avait que très rarement échangé. William Smee sortait de la conserverie où il avait passé l'après-midi à découper du thon.

\- C'était un malentendu.

\- Avec Kathryn ? demanda William en ajustant son bonnet rouge.

\- Je pense qu'elle a voulu me faire payer le fait que je vois un peu trop Mary Margaret à son goût.

\- Tu sais David, il arrive un jour où on doit assumer nos pêchés. Tu as peut-être seulement eu un avertissement.

\- Qu'entends-tu ? demanda Nolan en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tout à un prix, très cher. Et plus tu fautes, plus le prix sera élevé. Profite de ta liberté.

Perplexe, David l'observa s'éloigner en direction de l'arrêt de bus en mangeant des bonbons.

De retour à Storybrooke, le grand blond hésita avant d'enfiler sa clé dans la serrure de l'appartement 42 de Neverland. Il repensa aux derniers jours qu'il avait vécus, à leur signification. Était-il un homme bon ? Faisait-il les bons choix ? Certainement non. Il avait rompu son sermon de mariage en côtoyant Mary Margaret. Il n'avait certes pas franchi la dernière ligne, mais il était allé assez loin pour réaliser qu'il avait trompé sa femme. Leur mariage battant de l'aile, il aurait dû avoir le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis d'elle. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Milah, suivie de Baelfire arrivèrent, les bras chargés de sacs de courses.

\- Tu es déjà de retour ? demanda Milah en faisant une petite grimace de dégoût.

\- Tu as l'air déçue.

\- Moi je suis content ! répondit Bae avec un large sourire.

Chez lui, il trouva Kathryn en train de se ronger les ongles en regardant par la fenêtre. Il jeta son blouson sur le canapé et s'approcha d'elle. Mais lorsqu'il voulut la toucher, elle s'éloigna. Comprenant qu'elle ne voulait aucun contact physique, il s'assit sur le divan.

\- Kathryn… je… je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée.

\- Tu m'as trompée, lâcha-t-elle, fâchée. Avec Mary Margaret.

\- Je…

\- Mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce que je t'ai fait, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

David attendait ce moment depuis plusieurs jours et était tout ouïe.

\- Oui, je t'en voulais ! hurla-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes. Alors, j'ai voulu te punir en me faisant passer pour une femme battue. Je souhaitais que tu souffres comme tu m'as fait souffrir. Je te hais pour ce que tu m'as fait ! Te savoir en prison était une victoire pour moi. Mais lorsque Blue, Astrid et Ingrid sont venues, j'ai compris que j'étais allée trop loin. A cause de moi, la crédibilité des femmes vraiment battues a été mise à mal. Je me suis comportée comme une sale égoïste ! J'aurai eu meilleur temps de d'avoir dénoncé pour fraude fiscale !

Kathryn se mit à pleurer et ses mots se noyèrent dans sa gorge serrée et ses sanglots. Son discours devint incompréhensible. David hésitait à la consoler en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais d'un autre côté, il était déçu et dégoûté. Il se leva, reprit son blouson et quitta l'appartement sans dire un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement 41 de la Forêt Enchantée. Lorsque Mary Margaret ouvrit, il l'embrassa fougueusement.

* * *

Noël approchant à grands pas, Regina se dit qu'il était temps d'offrir à Storybrooke une nouvelle décoration. Il fallait dire que l'ancienne avait été choisie par Granny et manquait cruellement de raffinement. La gérante n'en pouvait plus de ces guirlandes dorées, rouges et vertes en plastique et ces boules ringardes avec des lutins et des elfes. Mais le pire était ces horribles sapins blancs qui trônaient pendant plus d'un mois dans les halls d'entrées avec des lumières clignotantes de toutes les couleurs et agrémentés des décorations les plus kitchs.

Pour l'aider à faire ses choix, elle avait invité Robin qui choisissait toujours très bien les fleurs pour le jardin. Elle pensait que cet homme avait du goût pour la décoration et l'harmonie des couleurs. Cette sortie était également une très bonne occasion de mieux le connaître. Les portes de l'ascenseur de Neverland s'ouvrir sur… Roland. Que faisait-il tout seul ?

\- Voilà, je suis prêt, dit le petit garçon en arrivant vers elle. Papa arrive. Il finit de boutonner sa chemise.

\- Roland… commença Regina quelque peu embarrassée. J'ai prévu de sortir seulement avec ton papa car vois-tu, nous aurons besoin de beaucoup de place dans la voiture pour transporter toutes les décorations.

Les yeux du petit garçon se remplirent de larmes.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas ! hurla-t-il entre deux sanglots.

\- Mais non. Bien sûr que je t'aime, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Je te promets de ne pas prendre de place dans la voiture.

Regina réfléchissait. Comment se débarrasser de Roland sans aggraver la situation, ni fâcher Robin ?

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ta maman ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Elle est occupée.

\- T'a-t-elle dit à quoi ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Moi je sais.

Il était suspendu à ses lèvres pulpeuses, les yeux et les oreilles grands ouverts.

\- Elle est avec Gaston en train de te fabriquer un petit frère ou une petite sœur pour te remplacer parce qu'elle croit que tu ne l'aimes plus.

Il éclata en sanglots et disparut plus vite que son ombre, juste avant que Robin n'arrive.

\- Où est Roland ? demanda Robin perplexe en ne voyant pas son fils.

\- Il préfère être avec sa mère, répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

* * *

 _ **C'est déjà la fin. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. N'hésitez pas à commenter. Je ne mords pas :)**_

 _ **PS: Je sais que vous êtes nombreux à aimer le SQ et que vous êtes frustrés depuis plusieurs chapitres que les interactions entre Emma et Regina soient limitées. J'ai malheureusement dû punir tout le monde à cause de quelques énergumènes particulièrement agressifs. Cette stratégie a été payante car depuis, je n'ai plus reçu le moindre commentaire agressif et dégradant. Je peux donc déjà vous annoncer qu'il y aura une scène SQ dans le prochain chapitre! A bientôt!**_


	40. Chapitre 40

**Hello les Oncers!  
Tous vos commentaires m'ont fait très, très plaisir (merciiiiii! Je vous aime et vous le savez) et donné une frite d'enfer pour écrire la suite. Seulement voilà, malgré beaucoup de bonne volonté, j'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire. J'avais promis à certains de publier ce chapitre en fin de semaine dernière, mais comme il manquait la scène hyper importante de la réunion du conseil (Hades quitterait-il Storybrooke?), je n'ai pas pu poster avant. Comme mon temps d'écriture se réduit, je pense changer le format de la fic. Les chapitres passeront à 5-6 scénettes au lieu d'une dizaine. Ainsi je publierai plus régulièrement.  
Absente des derniers chapitres (ou très peu présente), Emma sera à l'honneur! Comme promis, il y a une scène SQ. C'est un cadeau pour les fans de ce ship qui sont restés malgré le fait que j'ai dû mettre cette relation de côté à cause de quelques énergumènes. Dans ce chapitre, Killian va faire une sacrée découverte! Mais il ne sera pas le seul à être bouche-bée. Gold et Henry Sr auront aussi leur lot d'émotions. La scène avec Anna est presque entièrement véridique (je me suis arrêtée à la menace^^). Vous comprendrez en arrivant à cette scène. Et comme d'habitude, beaucoup d'humour et de conneries!  
Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : Des poils, un tatouage, un verre, une horloge et une Aspirine**

Après avoir couru après un homme libéré sous caution qui avait tenté de monter une arnaque, Emma Swan se rendit à l'institut de beauté pour se détendre. Mais en entrant dans le commerce, elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait une offre spéciale sur les épilations.

\- Tout compte fait, dit-elle le regard sur les options de la promo, je ne vais pas faire de soin du visage mais plutôt une épilation du maillot.

\- Très bien madame, je vous laisse vous installer dans la cabine numéro trois, expliqua la petite blonde à l'accueil. Une esthéticienne va venir s'occuper de vous.

Emma entra dans la pièce rose à l'ambiance zen et ôta sa veste, ses bottes et son jean slim. Même s'il résistait, il était moins coriace que le matin. Elle remit sa culotte en place, puis s'allongea sur la table et croisa les mains sur son ventre.

\- Bonjour Miss Swan, dit l'esthéticienne en entrant.

\- Appelez-moi Emma, dit cette dernière en observant les détails du plafond. J'ai un voisin assez chiant qui m'appelle ainsi et je n'ai pas envie de penser à lui.

\- Je vois… Alors… Emma. Quel genre de maillot voulez-vous ? Brésilien ? Ticket de métro ? Intégral ?

\- Intégral car je n'ai pas envie de revenir dans deux semaines.

L'arracheuse de poils brassait la cire verte qui chauffait avec une spatule en bois, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Si vous avez un bijou au clito ou à l'anus, je vous conseille de l'enlever.

\- Quoi ?

Emma se redressa et posa son regard sur le dos de l'autre femme qui avait les cheveux ondulés noirs attachés en queue de cheval.

\- Allongez-vous. Je vais commencer, dit-elle avant d'étaler la préparation sur son aine. Prête à souffrir, _dearie_?

Emma redressa de nouveau sa tête et son cœur rata un battement. La morue !

\- Milah…

La noiraude appliqua une bande et frotta vigoureusement avec ses doigts.

\- S'il te plaît, vas-y doucement, supplia la garante de caution.

\- Pour m'avoir volé Killian et foutu la merde dans mon couple en venant à Storybrooke, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents avant de tirer d'un coup sec.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

* * *

Maléfique était en train de ranger des boites de médicaments contre la grippe quand elle entendit la sonnette de sa pharmacie tinter. En se retournant, elle vit sa voisine Tinkerbell traverser le magasin jusqu'au comptoir.

\- Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda la pharmacienne.

\- Voilà, j'ai un ongle incarné à un orteil et ça me fait un mal de chien.

\- Tu veux un anti-douleur ? proposa la grande blonde.

\- Non, j'aurai besoin de l'adresse d'un bon pédophile.

La pharmacienne se transforma en statue de cire et Ursula qui tenait un tube de dentifrice pour se blanchir les dents à moins de deux mètres, lâcha le carton. Astrid qui regardait l'étagère des tisanes fut si choquée qu'elle quitta la pharmacie. Comment pouvait-on demander à contacter ce genre de pervers ici ?

\- Si tu n'en connais pas, ce n'est pas grave, dit la petite blonde en lançant son écharpe autour de son cou et en remontant son sac à main sur son épaule. J'irai demander ailleurs.

\- Tink, ce n'est pas un…

Maléfique se pencha pour réduire la distance entre elles et baissa la voix.

\- Pédophile que tu cherches mais un podologue.

\- C'est pareil ! releva Tink. Je n'y connais rien en termes médicaux.

\- Ne prononce plus jamais ce mot dans ma boutique, demanda Maléfique en durcissant le ton pendant qu'elle écrivait un nom et un numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier.

\- Merci pour le contact, répondit-elle en prenant la note.

\- P-O-D-O-L-O-G-U-E, articula la pharmacienne.

* * *

Killian repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eue la veille au soir avec Blue avant de sombrer dans un semi-coma. Il se demandait bien qui de Hades ou de Hyde était l'enflure qui avait abusé de sa naïveté et l'avait battue. Si c'était Hyde et qu'il révélait son secret, Monsieur le Maire allait être démis de ses fonctions et perdrait tout. Néanmoins, il doutait que ce soit lui. Le risque que cette casserole ressorte était trop élevé.

Il enfila sa veste et se rendit en ville où il trouva sans difficulté l'entreprise de pompes funèbres de son voisin. Il ouvrit la porte et fut impressionné de voir la taille du showroom ainsi que l'originalité des modèles exposés. Qui pouvait bien vouloir un cercueil à poils, rose bonbon ou encore avec des flammes ?

\- Mon ami ! dit Hades avec un large sourire en reconnaissant son voisin. Quel genre de dernière demeure souhaites-tu avoir ? La dernière tendance est d'imbiber le bois d'une senteur qui te plait. Pour toi ça sera quoi ? Rhum ou océan ? On m'a dit que tu aimais les mouettes. Que dirais-tu d'un cercueil sur mesure, couvert de plumes ? Dans le fond, tu pourras reposer sur un nid comme un petit oisillon. Original, non ?

\- Oui… très. Heu…

Killian tira sur son col. Il avait du mal à respirer, peut-être à cause de toutes ces senteurs étranges.

\- Je ne viens pas pour… pour préparer mon départ. Ni celui d'un proche.

\- Si tu veux, j'ai des porte-clés, dit Hades en montrant un présentoir. Il y a des soldes sur la collection Halloween.

\- Est-ce que tu fais de la photo ? osa-t-il enfin demander.

\- Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par photo.

\- Tu sais des photos…, commençait-il alors que ses joues s'empourprèrent de manière exponentielle.

\- Ah… je vois que tu as entendu parler de mon talent caché, sourit Hades. Intéressé ?

\- Plutôt… oui.

\- C'est pour toi ou un copain qui n'a pas le courage de venir ?

\- Pour moi.

\- Es-tu vraiment sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, pirate ? demanda le croque-mort en plantant son regard glaciale dans ses yeux bleus légèrement apeurés.

\- Oui… je le veux.

\- Tu me promets de ne parler à personne de ce que tu verras ?

\- Promis, dit-il loin d'être rassuré.

\- Suis-moi.

Ils entrèrent dans l'arrière-boutique, puis le croque-mort appuya sur un bouton caché sur le côté d'une bibliothèque. Cette dernière pivota et un sombre passage apparut. Les deux hommes disparurent dans la pénombre et le meuble se referma derrière eux. Le cœur de Killian battait de plus en plus fort. Mais où l'emmenait-il ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ?

Mais avant de mourir de trouille, il découvrit une pièce très étrange derrière un rideau noir. Il y avait là des cercueils terrifiants, des machines improbables, des objets de tortures, du latex, du cuir, des cravaches, des menottes et plein d'objets à vous donner la chair de poule.

\- Alors, quel genre de photos aimerais-tu ? demanda Hades. Tu es plutôt dominant ou soumis ?

\- Je crois que je vais y aller, murmura Killian qui était devenu pâle.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es un pirate de baignoire, non d'une mouette. Allez, ce n'est pas le moment de se dégonfler. Choisis un costume, un jouet et un lieu. La première photo est gratuite.

\- Tu sais, le SM, ce n'est pas trop mon truc… je pensais que tu faisais des photos de charme.

\- Ah mais il fallait dire ! s'exclama Hades. Viens, on va dans l'autre pièce.

La pièce d'à côté était beaucoup plus sobre. Il n'y avait qu'un grand lit contre une tapisserie baroque, un coffre ouvert avec des boas de plumes de toutes les couleurs et un appareil photo sur un trépied.

\- Déshabille-toi et je vais faire ressortir l'apollon qui est en toi.

\- A…Co… Ben…Euh…

\- Je sais, la première fois, c'est toujours impressionnant, rassura Hades.

\- Ça… ça fait longtemps que tu fais ça ?

\- Une bonne quarantaine d'années. J'ai commencé à New York.

\- C'est dur de percer là-bas, constata Killian. Il y a tellement de concurrence.

\- J'ai réussi avec deux-trois nanas qui sont devenues des stars. De Broadway et autres cabarets, pas des stars du X.

\- Si tu es si doué, tu devrais avoir un studio à la vue de tous.

\- Je fais ça pour mon plaisir… et quelques dollars.

\- Tu es trop modeste, répondit Killian. Tu as encore les photos de ces nanas ? Un temps j'allais souvent voir des spectacles à New York.

\- Bien sûr. Tu veux voir mon portfolio ?

Hades ouvrit une malle à côté de la porte et en sortit un book. L'ornithologue le prit et tourna les pages. Il fallait bien reconnaît qu'Hades était doué ! Ces photos étaient superbes. Puis, il tomba sur une photo où on ne voyait que les jambes interminables de la femme ainsi que son intimité. Sur la cheville, il y avait un petit papillon tatoué.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Je ne sais plus… une danseuse.

\- Et celle-là… ce ne serait pas…

Killian sentit sa gorge se nouer. La photo semblait ancienne mais il reconnut une des habitantes de Storybrooke.

\- Oui, oui, c'est bien Cora. Elle était à croquer dans ses jeunes années.

Après avoir remercié Hades et décliné son offre de l'immortaliser en tenue d'Adam, Killian rentra à Storybrooke où il tomba sur Astrid.

\- Dis voir Astrid. Je voulais offrir un tatouage à Emma pour son anniversaire. Que penses-tu d'un papillon à la cheville ?

\- C'est mignon, répondit-elle.

\- Je sais que tu causes beaucoup avec toutes les voisines et je voulais m'assurer que personne n'avait déjà le même. Tu imagines si Emma tombe face à face avec une voisine qui aurait le même tatouage.

\- Hum…

Elle réfléchit en regardant les nuages qui défilaient dans le ciel.

\- Blue… Blue a un papillon sur la cheville.

\- Merci Astrid ! Tu me sauves la vie. Je vais chercher une autre idée.

Hades était donc bel et bien celui qui avait battu Blue. S'en était-il aussi pris à Cora bien avant ? Grâce à Emma, Killian savait que le conseil allait discuter du cas d'Hades afin de l'expulser. Il se donnait encore jusqu'au soir pour savoir s'il allait ajouter une ligne à l'acte d'accusation déjà bien chargé du croque-mort. Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il alluma son ordinateur et prit sa MasterCard. Il fit un don pour l'association des femmes battues.

* * *

Zelena était folle de rage. Elle avait eu vent du sujet qui allait être traité à la réunion du conseil.

\- C'est un scandale ! hurla-t-elle dans le salon de sa mère en tournant comme une toupie.

\- Ma chérie, sois réaliste, calma Cora. Hades fait n'importe quoi et il t'entraîne dans sa folie.

\- Il n'est pas fou ! Il est original. Pourquoi est-ce que Regina et les autres débiles de cette copro sont-ils si intolérants ?

Cora se leva de son canapé et prit un album photo. Elle se dit qu'en montrant des photos de sa fille enfant, elle se calmerait. Il n'y avait rien de tels que les souvenirs !

\- Oh regarde comme tu étais mignonne dans cette robe verte à marguerites.

\- Ouais, avant que Regina ne me verse son verre de sirop dessus, ajouta la rouquine en croisant les bras.

\- Et là quand tu as fêté tes huit ans avec tous tes camarades de classe. Tu te souviens d'August ? Tu disais que c'était ton amoureux. D'ailleurs, c'est dommage que tu n'aies pas gardé contact. Qu'est-il devenu ?

\- Il habite à Storybrooke si jamais et seulement quatre étages au-dessous de toi, rappela Zelena. Et je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui.

\- Mais oui, où avais-je la tête. Je me rappelle encore quand il t'a offert un dé en bois.

\- Wouah. Quelle preuve d'amour.

\- Zelena, il est célibataire, beau garçon, commence à avoir du succès avec ses livres, ne boit pas, ne se drogue pas et est sain d'esprit. Tu devais essayer l'inviter à dîner.

\- Mais maman ! C'est Hades que j'aime ! Pas ce menteur compulsif qui m'a dit que son père fabriquait des armoires magiques. J'attends toujours mon voyage à Oz.

\- Et Graham ? proposa Cora. Il a un travail stable et est très charmant.

\- Arrête…

\- Tu préfères les bad boys ? Il y a Arthur.

\- Arthur est gay ! Il vit avec deux mecs et est maquilleur au théâtre.

\- Sidney ? Il a toujours un mot gentil quand on le croise.

\- Tu sais quoi ? demanda Zelena presque calmée. Je crois qu'Hades et moi ont va se barrer et s'acheter un château dans les Carpates loin de toutes ces conneries.

\- Zelena, dit Cora soudainement d'un air grave. Il y a quelque chose sur Hades que tu dois savoir.

* * *

Baelfire faisait ses devoirs sur la table de la salle à manger de sa mère. Ne sachant pas comment résoudre son problème mathématique, il rongeait son crayon tout en observant Milah sur le canapé en train de lire un magazine.

\- Comment est-ce qu'un bébé peut être apporté par une cigogne s'il est dans ton ventre ?

\- Bae, t'as déjà fini tes devoirs ? demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

\- Il sort par ton nombril la nuit et la cigogne le ramène plus tard ?

\- Tu as quel âge ? demanda-t-elle agacée.

\- Onze ans.

\- Et tu crois encore que les bébés sont amenés par les cigognes ?

\- Bah…

\- Il va grandir pendant neuf mois dans mon ventre avant de sortir entre mes jambes, expliqua-t-elle un peu sèchement.

\- Et avant d'être dans ton ventre, il était où ?

Et voilà ! Il fallait que ça tombe sur elle. Pourquoi ne posait-il pas ce genre de questions à son père ? Voyant qu'il attendait sa réponse avec impatience, elle devait trouver un moyen de lui expliquer sans lui donner tous les détails et de clore cette discussion. Car Bae pouvait parfois être aussi collant qu'un bigorneau sur son rocher.

\- Avant il était un petit peu dans mon cœur et un petit peu dans celui de Killian. Et c'est la force de notre amour qui lui a donné la vie.

\- Ohhhh, s'exclama-t-il admiratif. Ça veut dire que j'ai un morceau de bébé dans le cœur ?

Mais quel grand naïf ! Heureusement qu'il gobait tout sinon, elle y passerait la soirée.

\- Est-ce que je peux en faire un ?

\- Quand tu seras grand et que tu seras amoureux, oui, tu pourras en avoir un.

* * *

Au Granny's, Arthur, Robin, Killian, Will, Liam et Graham riaient autour d'une bière. Respectant sa décision de ne plus boire une seule goutte, Killian avait commandé un jus de pommes discrètement à Ruby. Il ne voulait pas essuyer les moqueries de ses potes.

\- Vous savez ce que dit un soldat français en revenant du front bien avant que la bataille ne soit terminée ? demanda Arthur.

\- Eh… non.

\- Chef, j'arrête. J'ai fait mes trente-cinq heures !

Tous partirent dans un énorme fou rire, tirant même quelques larmes à Will. Quand la clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit, ils se retournèrent et découvrirent David, la mine déconfite.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, _mate_ ? demanda Killian.

\- Kathryn t'as foutu dehors ? supposa Arthur. Tu vas aussi squatter chez moi ?

\- Ton chat est mort ?

\- Will, David n'a pas de chat, rappela Robin.

Il prit une bière et s'assit lourdement entre Liam et Graham.

\- Je me suis fait virer.

\- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent-ils.

\- Mon patron m'a dit qu'il ne voulait d'une personne qui battait sa femme.

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! s'insurgea Will.

\- Pourtant, t'as été innocenté, rappela Robin.

\- Il sait que c'était des mensonges ? demanda Liam.

\- Tout le monde me regarde comme un paria, se lamenta David. Je n'ai jamais rien fait à Kathryn. Même pas lui coincer un doigt dans un tiroir.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, dit Will.

\- Tu sais naviguer ? proposa Killian.

\- J'ai le mal de mer.

\- Merde…

\- Tu veux ramasser les crottes des éléphants ? demanda Will.

\- Tu sais l'alphabet ? demanda Graham. J'ai besoin d'un adjoint. Bernard part demain à la retraite.

\- Merci Graham, répondit David avec une petite larme au coin de l'œil.

\- Alors on se voit lundi, à 9h au bureau du shérif.

* * *

Malgré les heures qui avaient passé depuis son épilation, Emma Swan ne parvenait pas à marcher normalement. Sa peau étant tellement irritée suite aux manipulations brutales de Milah qu'elle troqua son jean slim contre un bas de jogging informe. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se débiliser devant la télévision, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle râla, se leva péniblement et ouvrit. « Oh merde. Pourquoi ai-je ouvert, » se dit-elle.

\- Hades, Cruella. Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le montant de sa porte.

\- J'ai parlé à Hades du concert que tu avais donné à Boston il y a trois-quatre ans. Tu étais géniale ! s'excita Cruella.

Concert. Boston. Elle dût fouiller au plus profond de sa mémoire avant de se souvenir. Mais bien sûr ! Le concert des « Street Rats » où elle jouait aux côtés d'Aladdin et de Jasmine. Était-elle dans la salle ou Neal avait-il vendu la mèche ?

\- Désolée, je n'ai pas de CD à vendre ni de mp3.

\- Oh non, on a juste besoin d'une bassiste pour une performance musicale, annonça Hades.

\- On t'a même trouvé un nom, _darling_ ! s'exclama l'amatrice de fourrure déjantée. Dark Swan !

\- Dark Swan ? répéta Emma. Vous allez faire du heavy metal ?

\- Non, du métal symphonique, précisa le croque-mort.

\- Heu… j'ai chanté du rock et de la variété. Je ne suis pas une soprano. Pour ça vous avez besoin…

\- D'Ursula, compléta Cruella. C'est elle qui chantera. Toi, tu seras juste à la basse.

\- Vous avez un groupe ? Qui sont les membres ? C'est pour quelle occase ?

\- Le groupe s'appelle les Queens of Darkness, continua la fan de gin. Ursula est la chanteuse, Maléfique au clavier, Ingrid à la guitare, Whale à la batterie et toi à la basse. Moi, je m'occupe des rafraîchissements.

\- Whale est un homme, dit Emma.

\- Il portera une perruque, solutionna Hades. Il y aurait juste 2-3 morceaux à préparer. C'est tout. C'est pour l'anniversaire de mon fils adoré. J'ai vraiment envie de lui faire plaisir avec les personnes qu'il aime. On n'a dix-huit ans qu'une seule fois.

\- Alors, t'es partante ? demanda Cruella.

Emma haussa un sourcil.

\- Je vais réfléchir.

* * *

\- Henry, il est temps que tu apprennes ma recette de lasagnes, annonça Regina en attachant son tablier autour de sa taille.

Henry l'imita et sortit les ingrédients du frigo à mesure que sa mère les lui énumérait.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais inviter Emma ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Regina. Dis-lui de venir dans une heure.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais aussi lui apprendre à faire des lasagnes ? Elle ne sait pas faire grand-chose à part commander des pizzas.

Regina n'était pas très chaude. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de transmettre sa fameuse recette à son fils, voilà qu'il souhaitait inviter sa mère biologique. Puis, après une courte réflexion, la gérante de la copropriété se dit que l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise. Ainsi, elle s'assurerait que son fils ne mange plus de cochonneries industrielles.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Emma sonna à l'unique appartement du septième étage de la Forêt Enchantée vêtue d'un pull en coton gris chiné et de son affreux jogging.

\- C'est bien ici l'atelier de cuisine ? demanda la blonde. J'ai apporté du vin rouge. Je crois que ça va bien avec les lasagnes.

\- Oui, c'est la bonne adresse. Et merci pour le vin.

Emma entra d'un pas non assuré. Inquiète, Regina lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Une épilation sauvage.

La blonde s'équipa d'un tablier et commença par émincer les oignons. Rapidement, elle se mit à pleurer.

\- Ne te frotte pas les yeux ! hurla presque Regina.

\- Ça pique !

\- Mets les lunettes de piscine qui sont à côté de toi, conseilla Henry. C'est moche, mais comme ça le soufre libéré sous forme de gaz de l'oignon ne pourra pas te faire pleurer.

Emma fut stupéfaite. Comment son petit garçon pouvait-il autant en savoir ? Une certaine fierté l'envahit et la fit sourire.

\- C'est une astuce de maman. D'ailleurs, elle m'a interdit de la prendre en photo avec les lunettes car on dirait une grenouille.

\- Excellent truc ! dit Emma en regardant Regina qui sourit. Demain, je vais m'en acheter.

Une fois la sauce dans la casserole, Emma et Henry préparèrent la béchamel.

\- Si cette sauce est ratée, tout le plat est raté, annonça gravement Regina. Emma, touille bien pour qu'il n'y ait pas de grumeaux.

Après s'être bien appliqués, Henry posa les plaques de pâtes précuites dans le plat à gratin et Emma versa la bolognaise et la béchamel. Ils recommencèrent l'opération trois fois. Puis, elle mit le plat au four.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, dit Regina.

\- Et faire la vaisselle, ajouta Henry en voyant tous les ustensiles sales.

Regina prépara un petit apéritif pendant qu'Emma faisait la vaisselle et qu'Henry dressait la table. Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois se régalèrent.

\- C'est trop bon ! dit Henry.

\- C'est parce que Regina a une très bonne recette.

\- J'avais de très bons commis, répondit la noiraude en souriant.

\- Et ça a été cuisiné avec amour, ajouta Henry.

\- Finalement, ce n'est pas si difficile à faire, constata Emma.

\- Ravie de te l'entendre dire. Si tu veux que je t'apprenne à faire autre chose, n'hésite pas.

Emma apprécia énormément l'invitation de Regina et promit de revenir.

* * *

Kristoff avait décidé d'inviter sa dulcinée dans un restaurant qu'il adorait pour leurs spécialités régionales. Les amoureux s'étaient régalés avec des fruits de mer et des poissons grillés. Anna avait été raide dingue des frites de courgettes. A cette heure-ci, l'établissement était bondé. Non seulement la cuisine était excellente, mais en plus, le match du soir était diffusé sur tous les écrans.

\- J'aimerai un dessert, dit la brune avec ses nattes.

Kristoff tenta d'attirer l'attention du serveur. Il leva le doigt, l'appela, agita les bras, rien n'y fit. Voyant que malgré sa bonne volonté, son fiancé semblait invisible. Décidant de lui prêter main forte avec des « Youhou », Anna attrapa ensuite la manche du serveur lorsqu'il passa près d'elle.

\- Une seconde, dit ce dernier avant de disparaître au milieu des fans de football.

Il repassa encore quatre fois devant leur table sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Le gredin préférait regarder l'écran !

\- Il a dit une seconde.

\- Anna, le resto est plein, répondit Kristoff. Donne-lui encore un peu de temps.

\- J'en ai marre. On demande l'addition et on rentre.

\- S'il te plait. Faut que tu goûtes leur cheese cake. Il est fabuleux

\- Je lui donne deux minutes, s'impatienta-t-elle.

La table d'à côté ne semblait pas avoir plus de succès. Ils levaient leurs verres vides mais le serveur les ignorait. Ne supportant plus cette situation, Anna prit son verre vide et le jeta dans la télévision qui explosa, provoquant le mécontentement des supporters.

\- Tu es malade ! s'exclama Kristoff.

Le serveur accourut immédiatement à leur table.

\- Désolé madame de vous avoir fait attendre, s'excusa platement le serveur. Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?

\- Maintenant que nous avons toute votre attention, nous allons prendre deux tranches de cheese cake avec une tasse de café à vos frais.

\- Bien, madame, répondit-il avant de s'éloigner en baissant la tête.

\- Wow, tu es vraiment bad ass, remarqua Kristoff.

* * *

Devant son miroir, Mr Gold ajustait sa cravate.

\- C'est qui qui est mort ? demanda Bae qui était venu chercher un livre avant de redescendre chez Milah.

\- Personne. Pourquoi ?

\- T'es habillé comme pour un enterrement. Tu ne devais pas aller chez Belle ?

\- Si.

\- Décidemment, tu ne sais pas t'habiller pour aller voir une belle jeune femme intelligente.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ma cravate ?

Bae soupira. Il ouvrit l'armoire de son père, sortit une chemise beige à quadrillage bleu marine qu'il n'avait pas porté depuis des lustres et un pull col rond bleu que Milah lui avait offert pour un lointain Noël.

\- Si vraiment tu le souhaites, tu peux mettre une cravate, autorisa son fils. Mais le noir est interdit !

Voyant que le jeune garçon ne le laisserait pas quitter l'appartement dans son costume trois pièces sombre et strict, il se changea.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il fut complimenté par Belle et s'installa au salon. Sur la table, il reconnu immédiatement son vase en cristal, son ouvre-lettre en or et sa bague. Belle, était-elle finalement la voleuse ?

\- J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, annonça Belle avec une certaine sévérité dans la voix.

Mais cette dernière n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Il entendit des bruits de talons venant du couloir. Une jeune femme d'un peu plus d'un mètre cinquante, brune, les cheveux négligemment attachés en chignon, un visage d'ange un peu trop maquillé, vêtue d'un pantalon noir huilé et d'un chemisier transparent au décolleté vertigineux qui dévoilait un peu trop la naissance de sa poitrine, entra dans la pièce. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était physiquement identique à Belle !

\- Je te présente Lacey, ma sœur jumelle qui travaille au Rabbit Hole. Lacey, tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire ?

\- Mr Gold, je… je… bafouilla-t-elle. Je suis désolée de vous avoir pris quelques trucs.

\- Puis-je en connaître la raison ? demanda-t-il toujours impressionné par ce dédoublement physique.

\- J'avais besoin de fric pour payer mon loyer. Je suis un peu short ce mois. Comme Belle m'avait dit que vous étiez blindé de tunes et que vous étiez un peu pompette l'autre soir, j'ai sauté sur l'occase… de vous ramenez, hein. J'ai rien fait d'autre. Promis. Votre appart, c'était un peu la caverne d'Ali Baba. Alors, j'ai pris quelques trucs que je pensais que vous ne remarqueriez pas la disparition. Je les ai ensuite mis en vente sur Internet. Mais y a que l'horrible pendule qui est partie.

\- L'horrible pendule comme vous dites, est dans ma famille depuis cinq générations, expliqua-t-il calmement. Elle a une grande valeur sentimentale et vous vous doutez certainement que je veux la récupérer.

\- C'est un mec chelou qui l'a achetée pour cent dollars.

\- Si je vous en donne deux cents, vous me la ramenez ? demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ça roule ma poule… heu je veux dire, marché conclu, Mr Gold.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Lacey partit travailler. Alors qu'il pensait retourner chez lui après avoir bu une tisane, Belle l'arrêta.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà ? J'avais pensé que tu voudrais passer la soirée avec moi, annonça-t-elle avec un petit sourire charmeur.

\- Tu as raison. Personne ne m'attend.

* * *

\- J'espère que ça vite être expédié, soupira Emma en voyant qu'il était bientôt l'heure que le conseil se réunisse.

\- T'y crois ? se moqua Regina. Il y en a bien un qui va être à contre-courant et on va devoir argumenter jusqu'à minuit.

\- J'ai déjà mal au crâne.

\- Tu veux une Aspirine ?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Emma.

Juste avant 20 heures, on sonna à la porte. S'attendant à retrouver les membres du conseil, Regina soupira.

\- Zelena, ce n'est pas le moment. Dans dix minutes, il y a la réunion.

\- Où tu vas décider de l'avenir d'Hades, répondit sèchement la rouquine. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Je suis là pour le défendre.

\- C'est trop tard, ma chère. Il a eu moult avertissements et les a ignorés.

\- Qu'importe. Je veillerai à ce que la justice soit respectée.

\- En tant que Sauveuse, c'est mon rôle, intervint Emma.

\- Sauveuse ? Qu'est-ce que tu as sauvé à part quelques malheureuses culottes ?

\- Zelena, assez ! hurla Regina.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau et Granny et Arthur entrèrent. Tous prirent place autour de la table à manger de la gérante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout-là ? demanda Granny en voyant Zelena.

\- Je veille au grain.

\- Vas le moudre ailleurs ! rétorqua la concierge.

\- S'il vous plaît mesdames, calma Emma. Zelena ne prendra aucune décision mais elle a le droit d'écouter.

\- Et d'intervenir, ajouta la rouquine.

\- Non ! coupa Regina. Bon, l'ordre du jour est simple. Ce soir, nous sommes exceptionnellement réunis…

\- Où est Gold ? demanda Arthur en remarquant son absence.

\- Pas là, sinon on serait chez lui, expliqua Regina en tentant de garder son calme. Donc, je disais que nous allons débattre du cas de Hades. Suite à de nombreuses plaintes…

\- Infondées, coupa Zelena. Hades est un voisin qui aime les gens et la vie. Il la croque à pleine dent. Il n'est pas en train d'espionner les autres derrière ses fenêtres comme Killian, jeter ses bouteilles par la fenêtre comme Cruella ou couper le courant comme Peter. En plus, il rend service. Il vous aide lorsque la mort frappe à votre porte.

\- Et quand il y a un problème, il trouve une solution, ajouta Arthur. Par exemple, quand la tondeuse est tombée en panne, il a amené des chèvres.

\- Ne me parlez pas de ces sales bestioles, rouspéta Granny.

\- Oui, mais il fait trop de bruit, continua Regina.

\- Pas pire que Marco qui cloue je ne sais pas quoi au milieu de la nuit, se plaignit Arthur.

\- C'était une fois, rappela Granny.

Malgré le fait qu'elle avait pris une Aspirine, Emma avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Regina tordait tellement son stylo entre ses doigts qu'il explosa et projeta de l'encre sur sa nappe blanche et son chemisier provoquant sa colère.

\- Hades me doit un chemisier !

\- Prenez un crayon la prochaine fois, conseilla Arthur qui se fit fusiller du regard.

\- Si on passait aux autres affaires, proposa Granny. Comme la piscine.

\- Elle a quoi la piscine ? demanda Arthur.

\- Elle a des fuites, rappela la doyenne. La réparer coûte une fortune. Je propose qu'on la supprime.

\- Oh non ! râla Arthur. J'adore voir les filles en bikini.

\- La piscine est un endroit convivial, ajouta Emma. Je suis pour qu'on la garde.

\- Okay, on vote mais vite, dit Regina. Qui pour faire des réparations qui pourraient faire augmenter les charges ?

Emma, Arthur, Regina et Zelena levèrent le bras.

\- Elle n'a pas le droit de vote ! râla Granny en pointant l'aînée des Mills du doigt.

\- Même sans mon vote, tu as perdu.

\- Gold est certainement de mon avis.

\- Même s'il est avec toi, dit Regina, on est majoritaire. Peut-on retourner au sujet Hades ?

\- Il va falloir bien choisir les nouveaux, continua Granny. Car Ariel va aller vivre chez Anton. Et si Hades est banni, ça va faire deux apparts à vendre. Je ne veux pas de psychopathes !

\- Tu t'arrangeras avec Gold, répondit Regina. C'est lui qui a le dernier mot. Parlons du cas d'Hades.

\- Cruella m'a dit qu'elle aimerait qu'on réhausse sa cuisine de dix centimètres, dit Arthur. Pour ses parties de jambes en l'air si j'ai bien compris.

\- Qu'elle en discute avec Gold, répondit Regina à bout de nerfs. Peut-on revenir au sujet principal ?

\- Si on regarde bien, Hades ne dérange pas tant que ça la copro, dit Emma.

Un silence s'installa et tout le monde la dévisagea.

\- C'est vrai. Depuis qu'il essaie de se racheter auprès de son fils, il est beaucoup plus sympa avec tout le monde.

\- Emma, je t'aime ! s'exclama Zelena en lui lançant des bisous avec ses mains.

\- Peut-on vraiment séparer une famille ? demanda Emma.

\- Ils n'ont qu'à déménager tous les deux et les trois quart des problèmes de voisinage seront résolus, répondit Regina.

\- Tu es injuste, dit Zelena presque au bord des larmes. Felix a de la chance de vivre tout près de ses parents et de son meilleur ami. Tu ne voudrais pas les séparer. Ça risque de le perturber. Et s'ils partent, je pars aussi.

\- Eh voilà… encore des appartements à repeupler, se plaignit Granny.

\- Zelena a raison, dit Arthur. J'ai grandi sans mes parents et j'ai fait plein de conneries. Felix nous a déjà montré qu'il était sur la corde raide. Et depuis que Hades s'investit plus, il est presque sage.

\- Si je n'avais pas été là pour Ruby, commença Granny, je pense qu'elle serait à la rue.

Regina soupira lourdement, se tenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Bon, ceux qui souhaitent qu'Hades soit expulsé, lèvent la main.

Regina se retrouva être la seule avec la main levée.

\- On dirait bien qu'Hades reste, constata Granny.

\- Je te l'ai bien dit, murmura Zelena à Regina, les mauvais gagnent toujours.

\- Tu veux une Aspirine ? demanda Emma.

* * *

Ce soir-là, dans l'appartement 62 de Neverland, Henry confia son inquiétude à Cora à propos de Zelena. Il craignait que si le conseil bannissait le croque-mort, leur fille leur en voudrait et partirait avec lui sans jamais vouloir qu'ils ne se revoient. Sa femme lui avoua qu'elle avait révélé un lourd secret à sa fille aînée qui allait leur assurer que son couple allait exploser.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Henry. On va bientôt être débarrassé de ce taré. Zelena est encore sous le choc. Mais dès qu'elle aura repris ses esprits, Hades passera un sale quart d'heure. Je pense que toute la copro va l'entendre.

\- Mais qu'as-tu bien pu dire à Zelena ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle l'aime à la folie.

\- Je lui ai dit que l'amour était une faiblesse et qu'elle était bien plus forte.

\- Mais quel est donc ce secret ? demanda son mari.

Cora soupira. En parlant à Zelena, l'épée de Damoclès qui trônait au-dessus de sa tête avait disparu. Mais l'avouer à Henry allait causer d'autres problèmes. Elle réfléchit à la meilleure façon de le lui annoncer. Et pour une fois, elle décida de ne pas mentir quitte à subir sa colère qui n'était jamais très ravageuse. A l'annonce de la confidence, Henry se transforma en statue de pierre comme s'il se trouvait face à Méduse. Sa bouche forma un O, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il tomba à la renverse.

\- Henry ! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant sur son mari étendu sur le tapis du salon. Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Henry !

* * *

 _ **Mais qu'arrive-t-il à Henry Sr? Qu'est-ce que Cora a bien pu lui raconter? Je suis wicked. Je vous laisse sur un cliff. Néanmoins, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre qui vous a quand même révélé quelques secrets. Moi personnellement, j'ai adoré vous l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans un petit commentaire. ça me fait très plaisir.**_

 _ **Un appartement va prochainement se libérer (celui d'Ariel). Qui aimeriez-vous? Lacey? La Black Fairy? Gideon? Aladdin? Lily la Tigresse? Quelqu'un d'autre?**_


	41. Chapitre 41

**Hello les Oncers!  
Tout d'abord, je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont lu le dernier chapitre et qui ont laissé un commentaire. Normalement, j'aurai dû poster ce chapitre en début de semaine. Or, dimanche dernier, un drame dans ma famille est survenu et je n'avais pas le coeur à l'écriture. Ce weekend, j'ai enfin réussi à terminer l'écriture. Malgré quelques scènes pas très humoristiques, j'espère que l'ensemble vous plaira. Au programme, du rififi chez les Mills avec Hades au milieu, la suite de l'enquête sur l'inconnu de l'étang, des scènes de ménages, une maîtresse au bord de la crise de nerfs, de la connerie et une scène SQ.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : L'hôpital, la morgue, l'école, la pharmacie et un message subliminal**

Affolées après avoir reçu l'appel de leur mère, Regina et Zelena, accompagnée d'Hades, se dépêchèrent de se rendre à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de leur père. Le petit groupe tomba sur Cora, la mine grave, à faire les cents pas dans la salle d'attente des urgences.

\- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? s'inquiéta Regina.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il va mourir, pleurnicha Zelena.

\- Si ça devait arriver, je vous aiderai dans cette épreuve difficile, proposa Hades d'une voix très calme.

Cora roula des yeux. Pourquoi s'inquiétaient-ils autant pour son mari si inutile ?

\- Qu'est-ce que les médecins ont dit ? demanda Regina avec insistance.

\- Arrêtez de paniquer, répondit-elle un peu sèchement. Il a juste fait un petit malaise.

\- Madame Mills ? demanda le Dr Whale en ouvrant la porte. J'aimerai vous parlez en priver.

\- C'est mauvais signe, souffla Zelena.

Cora suivit son médecin de voisin et referma la porte vitrée.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, confia Regina en croisant les bras. Je suis sûre que si elle doit décider entre un traitement ou le laisser mourir, elle va choisir la deuxième option.

\- Voyons Regina, ta mère n'est pas si mauvaise, dit Hades.

\- On voit bien que tu ne la connais pas. Même en Enfer on ne la voudrait pas.

Cora revint la mine encore plus grave. La gorge de Regina se serra et l'estomac de Zelena se noua comme si elle avait mangé du poulet mal cuit. Hades, lui, imaginait déjà les services funèbres qu'il allait proposer.

\- Son cœur va bien… enfin pour quelqu'un qui vient de faire un malaise.

Les deux sœurs soufflèrent de soulagement.

\- Mais il y a un autre problème, annonça Cora.

Les sœurs se raidirent.

\- Votre père est atteint d'une leucémie.

Zelena dut s'assoir, complètement choquée, alors que Regina se retenait de ne pas laisser sa colère exploser. Comment ses parents avaient-ils pu leur cacher un tel secret ? Cora lui avait certainement ordonné de ne pas « déranger » avec ses « petits » problèmes et Henry était tellement soumis qu'il n'avait jamais rien osé dire.

\- Il est sur liste d'attente pour une greffe de la moelle osseuse ? demanda Regina qui savait que cette opération était à peu près la seule à pouvoir l'aider à guérir.

\- Tu rêves, répondit Zelena avec une mine de dégoût. Mère lui a certainement dit qu'il était trop vieux pour avoir des pièces de rechange.

\- Papa n'est pas une voiture ! s'énerva la cadette.

\- Si tout va bien, il sera greffé dans deux ou trois ans, avoua Cora.

\- S'il meurt avant, je m'occupe de l'enterrement de A à Z. J'ai d'ailleurs pensé à…

\- Ta gueule ! hurla Zelena à Hades. C'est de mon père que tu parles ! Dehors !

Hades préféra obéir à sa bien aimée et attendre sur un siège plus loin dans le couloir.

\- Tu le savais depuis quand ? demanda la noiraude qui ne décolérait pas face à sa mère.

\- Depuis presque cinq ans.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais quoi, répondit la rouquine avec énergie, je vais aller donner ma moelle !

\- Je vais aussi faire le test, ajouta Regina.

\- Mais voyons mes chéries, tenta de calmer Cora. Inutile de vous mutiler. Je suis sûre qu'avec les traitements modernes, il va bien vivre en attendant sa greffe.

\- Tu n'es qu'une sale égoïste, cracha Zelena en plantant son regard de glace dans les yeux apeurés de sa mère.

\- Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie.

\- Mais de quoi as-tu peur ? Que je souffre ? Certainement pas. Quel est ton petit secret ? Un autre encore pire que celui que tu m'as dit ?

\- Viens, allons-y, dit Regina en mettant sa main dans le dos de sa sœur pour l'entraîner dans le couloir avant que la situation ne dégénère.

Une fois que les sœurs disparurent dans le couloir, Hades revint avec un gobelet de café dans chaque main. Cora en prit un et s'assit sur un siège en plastique kaki.

\- J'ai fait une petite boulette cette après-midi, avoua Hades.

\- Quoi donc ? soupira Cora.

\- J'ai malencontreusement montré une de tes photos à Killian Jones.

\- Quelle photo ?

\- Celle que tu ne veux montrer à personne.

\- Quoi ? bondit-elle. Mais tu le fais exprès ? Tu lui as aussi raconté toute l'histoire avec tous les détails ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est sauf.

\- Et Zelena ?

\- Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit, confia-t-il.

\- Tu as intérêt, sinon, je te tue de mes propres mains et tu iras hanter les Enfers.

Mais ce que Cora ne dit pas, c'était que Zelena était au courant de son petit secret, du moins en partie. En voyant le croque-mort rassurer par ses paroles, elle jubilait intérieurement du moment où sa fille allait le confronter à la réalité. Dommage que son mari n'ait rien trouvé de mieux que de faire un malaise pour retarder ce moment !

Regina et Zelena revirent une demi-heure plus tard, l'air dépitées.

\- On ne peut pas l'aider, avoua Regina. Je n'ai pas le même groupe sanguin et Zelena n'est pas assez compatible.

\- Tu sais ce qui est le plus étrange ? demanda Zelena à sa mère. Le nombre de marqueurs génétiques que j'ai en commun avec père… Cinq. Et tu sais combien on est sensé en avoir entre géniteur et progéniture ?... Dix-sept. Tu vois où je veux en venir.

Cora pâlit et avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Alors qui est mon père ?

\- Tu sais ma chérie, j'ai eu une vie compliquée…

\- Tu dois bien connaître son nom ! insista la rousse.

\- Désolée ma chérie, je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Qui ? Un de tes élèves ? Ton amant ? Ton prof de musique ? Ton comptable ? Le boulanger ? Qui bordel ?

Zelena ne put contenir ses larmes et sa colère plus longtemps. Elle sortit dans le couloir en rageant et donna un grand coup de pied dans un brancard. Hades la suivit, puis elle se laissa cajoler par son compagnon.

\- Je t'emmènerai bien faire un saut en parachute au-dessus d'un volcan en éruption, mais ils sont plutôt calmes ces temps-ci, tenta de réconforter Hades. Que dirais-tu d'aller à la démolition et d'écraser quelques voitures ?

\- Tu es incroyable, Had. Tu as toujours les mots qu'il faut pour me réconforter alors que je devrais te détester.

Il haussa un sourcil. De quoi parlait-elle ? Qu'avait-il encore fait ? est-ce que Killian lui aurait parlé des photos ?

* * *

David Nolan était motivé. Pour son premier jour de travail en tant qu'adjoint du shérif, il avait revêtu son dernier jean neuf, mit un peu de gel dans ses cheveux et acheté deux beignets au Granny's. Lorsqu'il entra au poste, Graham ferma un dossier et enfila sa veste en cuir.

\- Alors David, prêt pour l'aventure ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que classer des dossiers soit une aventure, mais oui, je le suis, répondit le grand blond.

\- Les dossiers attendront. Je t'emmène en mission.

\- Où ça ?

\- A la morgue, annonça Graham.

David regarda son carton de douceurs et préféra le laisser sur le bureau du shérif. Dans la voiture, Graham fit un topo de l'enquête sur l'inconnu de l'étang. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, les agents pénétrèrent l'endroit le plus lugubre de la ville.

\- Alors doc, du neuf ? demanda Graham en entrant.

\- Whale ? s'interrogea David en reconnaissant son voisin. Je… je croyais que tu étais chirurgien.

\- C'est une petite ville. Il faut être polyvalent.

\- Tu as du nouveau sur l'inconnu de l'étang, insista Graham.

\- Oui.

Whale se dirigea vers une table en aluminium où un drap jaune cachait un corps. Mais ce qui intrigua David fut un gros bocal en verre rempli d'un liquide douteux.

\- Ceci mes braves est la masse graisseuse et divers fluides corporels de notre inconnu, annonça Whale avec fierté en posant sa main sur le couvercle. Heureusement pour vous, j'ai trouvé un morceau de cerveau encore exploitable.

David eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant la masse gélatineuse dans un bol.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ce… cerveau nous apprend ? demanda Graham.

\- Vous voyez la grosse tache sombre ? C'est du sang. Donc, on peut en déduire que notre victime a subi un choc à la tête.

\- Le terrain est un peu glissant, ajouta Graham en se souvenant du lieu.

Whale souleva le drap et prit le crâne nettoyé. Il le tourna et montra une marque carrée à l'arrière.

\- Un objet contendant a été utilisé pour le frapper.

\- C'est donc un meurtre, supposa David entre deux remontées acides.

\- Bravo Sherlock ! répondit le médecin.

\- As-tu pu l'identifier ? demanda Graham.

\- Je peux malheureusement seulement te dire qu'il s'agit d'un homme, d'à peu près un mètre quatre-vingt.

\- Ça peut être n'importe qui, se plaignit le shérif.

\- Néanmoins, je peux t'assurer d'une chose, continua Whale, il n'a aucun lien de parenté avec Gold. C'est peut-être un randonneur qui est tombé sur un chasseur.

\- Si c'est Samwell, commença Graham, ça veut dire que Milah a eu une liaison. Si ce n'est pas lui, il va falloir enquêter sur cette nouvelle affaire.

\- On va interroger Milah ? demanda David.

\- Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il nous suffit d'obtenir un de ses cheveux. Pas besoin de lui faire revivre ce moment douloureux.

\- Quelqu'un veut un cookie? demanda Whale en plongeant sa main dans son paquet de gâteaux.

\- Non merci, répondirent-ils écœurés.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Mary Margaret tentait de savoir si ses élèves avaient bien compris son cours sur les temps verbaux de la veille. Et rien de tel qu'une interro surprise ! Elle se promenait entre les tables et regardait les enfants avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui terrifiait les petites têtes blondes.

\- Henry.

\- Oui, maîtresse.

\- Si je dis que j'étais belle, c'est…

\- De l'imparfait !

\- Très bien. Bae, si je dis que je suis belle, c'est…

\- Un mensonge !

Toute la classe éclata de rire et Mary Margaret se sentit très mal à l'aise.

\- Le présent ! dit-elle après s'être éclairci la gorge.

Elle contourna la table d'Henry et changea de rangée.

\- Vous avez tous compris comment conjuguer les verbes au présent ?

Les petites têtes blondes acquiescèrent mais elle préféra s'assurer que ce soit bien le cas avant de poursuivre avec des temps plus difficiles.

\- Tom, si c'est toi qui chantes, tu dis quoi ?

\- Je chante ! répondit-il énergiquement comme un premier de classe.

\- C'est très bien.

La maîtresse remarqua que l'un de ses élèves préférait dessiner dans son cahier. Récemment interrogé, il pensait sans doute éviter une deuxième question. Et il avait tord !

\- Baelfire, si c'est ta maman qui chante, tu dis quoi ?

\- Arrête, j'ai mal aux oreilles !

Tous ses camarades éclatèrent de rire et la maîtresse ne sut que répondre. Ou cet enfant se payait sa tête, ou il avait de sérieux problèmes et avait besoin de cours d'appuis. Mary Margaret regarda ensuite les enfants près de la porte.

\- Violet. Si je dis qu'ils ne voulurent pas d'enfants, mais en eurent deux, c'est…

\- Du préservatif imparfait.

Nouveau fou rire pour les élèves et nouveau moment de solitude pour la maîtresse.

\- Du passé simple. Ouvrez vos cahiers à la page 33 et faites l'exercice numéro 7, demanda-t-elle avant de se rassoir derrière son pupitre plus embarrassée que jamais.

Après quelques minutes de concentration, Mary Margaret décida de faire de nouveau participer ses élèves.

\- Bae, conjugue-moi le verbe savoir à tous les temps.

\- Je sais qu'il pleut, je sais qu'il fait beau, je sais qu'il vente, je sais qu'il neige.

\- T'as oublié la grêle, souffla Henry.

La pauvre maîtresse avait envie de se taper la tête sur son pupitre. Ses méthodes, étaient-elles si mauvaises ?

\- On approche de la fin du semestre, annonça-t-elle gravement. Et la semaine prochaine, vous aurez un contrôle.

\- Mon père a dit que si j'avais encore des mauvaises notes, quelqu'un allait se prendre un sacré coup dans le derrière, expliqua Violet. Préparez-vous à souffrir.

* * *

Ashley entra dans la pharmacie à la recherche d'une solution à son problème qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis des années. La boutique était déserte et la jeune maman s'approcha du comptoir où Maléfique terminait une pesée pour une préparation. La grande blonde à la bouche pulpeuse et aux cils interminables demanda à sa cliente ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- Il me faut absolument du cyanure ou de l'arsenic.

\- As-tu une ordonnance ?

\- Une photo de ma belle-mère fera l'affaire ? demanda Ashley.

Maléfique haussa un sourcil.

* * *

\- Eh Felix, tu te rends compte.

\- Quoi Peter ?

\- Ça va bientôt faire deux semaines qu'on est sage.

\- Pourquoi on est sage au juste ? se demanda le blond.

\- Pour que personne ne voie venir notre prochain coup ! s'exclama Peter.

\- Tu es un génie ! Quel est ton plan ?

\- C'est très simple. Alors voilà…

Dans le garage sous-terrain, Ingrid sourit lorsqu'elle vit Peter laver la voiture de Tink et Felix, celle d'Isaac.

\- Ils vont être heureux d'avoir leurs voitures toutes propres !s'exclama-t-elle.

\- On s'ennuyait et au lieu de faire des bêtises, on s'est dit que ça serait plus intelligent de laver les voitures, expliqua Peter.

\- Car le sel et autres saletés peuvent endommager la carrosserie, ajouta Felix.

\- Si je vous donne dix dollars, vous me laver la mienne ?

\- Avec plaisir, dit Peter en prenant le billet.

Ingrid partit faire ses courses en bus. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que les deux canailles lavaient les autos avec une éponge abrasive !

Voyant la voiture de Cruella, Felix eut un sourire maléfique et approcha son éponge de la carrosserie. Mais alors qu'il la toucha presque, quelqu'un lui tira l'oreille.

\- Aïe !

\- Personne ne touche à Gordon*, compris _darling_ ? insista l'amatrice de fourrure en serrant les dents.

\- Oui, m'dame…

\- Vu que je vois que vous adorez les nettoyages, James sera ravi de pouvoir voir son match alors que vous allez nettoyer ma cuisine et ma salle de bain.

\- Oh non ! se plaignirent les deux garçons.

\- Vous préférez que j'annonce vos bêtises à vos pères et au conseil ?

\- Pitié, m'dame, supplia Felix.

\- Retroussez vos manches. Il y a du boulot.

*Gordon's : célèbre marque de gin.

* * *

En fin de journée, Regina sonna à la porte d'Emma pour aller chercher son fils et la remercier de l'avoir gardé alors que ce n'était pas son jour de garde.

\- C'est bien normal, répondit la blonde. Comment va ton père ?

\- Mieux, mais je ne suis pas rassurée pour la suite, avoua la noiraude en regardant ses pieds. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais aller lui dire bonne nuit.

\- Tu veux de la compagnie ?

La gérante de la copropriété leva les yeux sur la mère biologique de son fils. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Emma comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule. Avant de partir, elle sonna à la porte de Killian et lui demanda s'il était d'accord de surveiller Henry une heure.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je vais lui apprendre à différencier les mouettes des goélands et des cormorans.

Regina acheta un bouquet de fleurs et Emma la conduisit à l'hôpital avec sa bug jaune. Arrivées devant la porte, Regina prit une grande inspiration avant de l'ouvrir. D'abord hésitante, Emma lui emboita le pas. Comme son père dormait, Regina en profita pour voir qui lui avait apporté des roses rouges. Ce n'était certainement pas Cora ! Pourquoi aurait-elle investi dans un bouquet pour une personne qu'elle n'aimait visiblement plus ? Elle prit la carte qui était dissimulée entre les tiges et l'ouvrit. En voyant son air étonné, Emma s'approcha de Regina.

\- Je crois que ce bouquet n'est pas pour lui, dit la noiraude. C'est écrit « Bon rétablissement ma douce Selina. Ta Pamela ».

\- Pamela… c'est toi ? murmura Henry en se réveillant encore assommé par les médicaments.

Regina et Emma se fixèrent, surprises par sa question.

\- Papa, qui est Pamela ? demanda Regina avec douceur.

\- Mais tu sais, Pamela Isley. La rouquine qui a de magnifiques yeux bleus.

\- Merida ? demanda Emma. Zelena ? Ariel ?

\- Non, Pamela est Pamela, répondit-il toujours un peu dans les vapes.

\- Et Selina ? C'est toi ? demanda à son tour Regina.

\- Selina Kyle, oui c'est moi ma chérie.

« Selina Kyle, Selina Kyle », se répéta Emma. Elle connaissait ce nom. Mais où l'avait-elle entendu ?

\- Catwoman ! dit Emma qui venait enfin de percuter. Ton père se prend pour Catwoman !

Soudainement, Regina se souvint de la soirée d'Halloween chez Hades où son père avait enfilé son costume moulant en vinyle.

\- Tu sais qui est Pamela Isley ? demanda Regina à Emma. Supergirl ou Batgirl, peut-être ?

Cette dernière prit son téléphone et entra le nom sur Google. Sa mâchoire se décrocha et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit le résultat. Impatiente, Regina lui ramassa l'appareil des mains.

\- Poison Ivy est ta copine ? Qui se cache derrière ce pseudo ?

Voyant l'air dégouté de sa fille, Henry n'osa plus rien dire.

\- Elle… ou il, commença Emma, habite Storybrooke ?

Lorsqu'il acquiesça, Regina crut qu'elle allait vomir. Encore un ou une tarée qui habitait dans sa copro. Elle se jura intérieurement de donner un grand coup de balai dans les appartements, avec ou sans l'accord du conseil ! Si elle mettait la main sur celui qui avait fait croire à son père qu'il était Catwoman, il allait voir de quel bois la Méchante Reine se chauffait !

* * *

Ne supportant plus d'entendre les aboiements du dalmatien de son voisin et du petit roquet de Dorothy, Lady Tremaine se dit qu'il était temps d'agir. Si les lois de protection des animaux n'étaient pas aussi strictes, elle aurait opté pour la pâtée assaisonnée à la mort aux rats. Elle avait longuement hésité à donner un laxatif aux chiens, mais elle craignait que les mauvaises odeurs ne l'importune. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle sortit un petit boitier d'une boîte en carton sous le regard intéressé de son chat couché sur son coussin brodé.

\- Lucifer, ce soir, nous allons nous débarrasser de Pongo et de Toto. Le jardin sera à toi !

Le matou ricana, s'imaginant déjà être le maître de la copropriété. Après une brève lecture du système ultrasons, la marâtre l'enclencha. Le gros chat sauta de son coussin en s'agitant toutes griffes dehors et se rua dans la chambre à coucher pour se cacher sous le lit. De l'autre côté du mur, Lady Tremaine entendait Archie tenter de calmer son chien qui gémissait. Déçue de son échec, elle éteignit l'appareil et le rangea dans la boite. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mentionné que les chats étaient également sensibles aux ultrasons ?

* * *

Aurore semblait ne pas voir la fin de son repassage. Elle avait commencé en début d'après-midi, mais ses amies l'avaient interrompue pour discuter du prochain film qu'elles iraient voir ensemble. Puis, sa belle-mère lui avait tenu la jambe au téléphone pendant plus d'une demi-heure.

A quelques mètres, confortablement vautré dans le divan, Philip visionnait le coffret de l'intégrale de la dernière saison de Supergirl qu'il avait reçu le matin même par la poste.

\- Chérie ? appela-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Aurore sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle serra la poignée de son fer, prête à la lancer à travers le salon. Mais elle prit une grande inspiration et enferma sa colère au plus profond d'elle-même.

\- Ce que tu mettras dans la casserole, répondit-elle en poursuivant son travail.

\- Finalement, j'ai pas si faim que ça.

\- Et bien moi, j'ai la dalle.

Allait-il comprendre son message subliminal ?

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en compagnie des habitants de Storybrooke. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre dans un petit commentaire. A tout bientôt!**_


	42. Chapitre 42

**Hello les Oncers!  
Merci beaucoup pour vos messages de soutien qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur. Je vous ferai bien un câlin collectif :)  
Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que Noël approche pour les habitants de Storybrooke, mais je les sens de plus en plus fébriles. Regina est à bout de nerfs et compte bien découvrir qui se cacher derrière le pseudonyme de Pamela Isley. Cruella goûte au pouvoir de la domination sur Peter, Felix et James. Robin va se frotter à une Granny piquée au vif. Philip va tenter de se faire pardonner. Et Roland va laisser exprimer ses talents d'artistes. Absent du précédent chapitre, Gold sera à l'honneur avec pas moins de trois scénettes.**

 **Un nouveau personnage que nous avons découvert dans la saison 6 fait son apparition!**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : Une dominatrice, une ballade, une enquête, des décos de Noël, un artiste et des baisers torrides**

Cruella était assise sur sa chaise de la cuisine, la jambe droite par-dessus la gauche, un verre de gin à la main et un petit rictus sur le visage. La prédatrice ne se lassait pas de voir des hommes lui obéirent au doigt et à l'œil. Felix frottait la baignoire, James passait l'aspirateur dans le corridor et Peter décollait les restes calcinés et incrustés de sauce tomate sur la vitrocéramique. En sueur, le sous pull de l'adolescent était trempé au milieu du dos et sous ses aisselles. Plus il frottait fort, et plus le tissu se plaquait contre son corps qui devenait celui d'un homme, ne lui en déplaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il était appétissant ! Le regard de la belle glissa jusque sur ses fesses plates. « Un peu décevant », pensa-t-elle.

\- J'ai fini, se vanta James, lui interrompant son fantasme.

\- Descends le verre vide et la poubelle, ordonna-t-elle. Et après, tu vas passer la poussière sur mes chiens en cristal Swarovski.

\- Mais je vais en avoir pour tout l'après-midi ! râla-t-il.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à être à la hauteur hier soir !

\- M'dame de Vil, la salle de bain est propre, annonça Felix qui espérait l'avoir satisfaite et ainsi éviter qu'elle le dénonce à son père d'avoir volontairement griffé la carrosserie de la voiture d'Isaac.

\- On peut manger par terre ?

\- Euh… je crois.

\- Es-tu certain que je ne vais pas trouver la moindre saleté ? demanda-t-elle. Si je me lève pour rien, tu me seras redevable pour l'éternité.

Sans rien dire, il tourna les talons et retourna frotter.

\- Peter, interpela Cruella en levant son verre, un autre.

\- A vos ordres madame.

Intérieurement, l'amatrice de fourrure jubilait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle adorait voir le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur les hommes !

* * *

Mr Gold était en train de balayer les briques de verre qui jonchaient le parquet de sa boutique d'antiquités. Quelques minutes auparavant, sa colère s'était exprimée avec fracas. Lorsque la sonnette tinta, il se retourna et sourit à la jeune femme aux belles boucles brunes qui entra.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle étonnée en voyant que les vitrines n'avaient plus de vitres.

\- Un subit besoin de calmer mes nerfs, avoua-t-il avec un sourire, sa colère complètement envolée.

\- Je vois… une mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- J'ai reçu un téléphone de Graham et il m'a dit que l'inconnu de la marre n'était pas mon fils.

\- Tu dois être soulagé.

\- Oui et non, répondit-il en allant chercher la brosse et la ramassoire. Oui, car je garde l'espoir qu'il soit encore en vie, et non car j'aurai enfin pu tourner cette page de ma vie.

\- Tu devrais la tourner quand même, dit-elle sans détours. Arrête de remuer le passé et profite du moment présent. Sinon, tu vas te retrouver grand-père avec quatre petits-enfants sans savoir ce qui s'est passé dans la vie de ton gamin. Ou pire encore : tu va mourir sans profiter de la vie.

Il s'appuya sur sa canne et l'observa. Jamais Belle n'avait été aussi directe avec lui. Elle était plutôt du genre à être compréhensive. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait sa franchise et qu'il avait besoin que quelqu'un le secoue un peu.

\- Ça sent le renfermé et les vieux souvenirs ici, dit-elle en jetant un regard circulaire. Si on allait prendre l'air ?

\- Bonne idée.

Il ramassa les briques de verre et les jeta avant d'enfiler son manteau. Il proposa d'aller se promener dans le parc, mais elle avait une autre idée en tête. Sans lui dire où ils allaient, ils montèrent à bord de la Cadillac et sortirent de la ville. Clorinda, la demi-sœur d'Ashley, les accueillit à sa ferme et les accompagna jusqu'aux écuries.

\- Je ne sais pas monter à cheval, avoua Gold avec une certaine appréhension en voyant les animaux.

\- Fais-moi confiance, répondit la petite brune avec son joli sourire en lui touchant l'avant-bras. On ne va faire qu'une petite promenade et je tiendrai ton cheval avec la longe.

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Killian Jones adorait, c'était son passage bimensuel chez le barbier, ou plutôt chez la barbière. Allongé dans le fauteuil en cuir, le corps protégé par un drap noir, il plaçait toute sa confiance dans les mains expertes de Fiona, surnommée la Fée Noire. Fée pour son talent dans la taille des poils et noire car jamais elle ne portait d'autres couleurs. Comme le coiffeur pour les dames, ce salon était aussi propice aux commérages. Et les hommes n'avaient rien à envier aux femmes !

Pendant qu'elle lui étalait de la mousse sur les joues avec son blaireau, Killian lui raconta ses récentes découvertes au sujet d'Hades et de Blue. Le laissant s'exprimer, Fiona l'écoutait avec grande attention.

\- Je suis sûr que ce pervers continue de prendre des innocentes en photo.

\- Innocentes ? répéta Fiona. Elles veulent devenir célèbres d'après ce que vous racontez et elles savent très bien ce qu'elles font. Il ne les force à rien.

\- Non, mais il joue sur leur naïveté.

\- Si vous êtes si sûr qu'il est un pervers, dénoncez-le.

\- Je n'ai pas de preuve.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de son visage avec sa lame bien aiguisée, Killian retint son souffle et se crispa quelque peu. Même s'il lui faisait confiance, il avait peur que par inadvertance elle lui entaille son visage diablement beau.

\- Et avec Milah ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle avec calme.

\- On est de nouveau séparés.

\- Je suis navrée.

\- Elle m'a assuré que j'étais le père de son enfant et l'autre jour, je l'ai vue acheter des tampons, raconta-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'a menti par jalousie.

\- Alors vous vous êtes remis avec Emma ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- Je préfère faire une pause.

\- Et cette Blue ? Vous en parlez beaucoup, releva-t-elle.

\- Je passe du temps avec elle, mais c'est rien de sérieux.

\- Ne jouez pas avec le cœur d'une femme. Si vous ne ressentez rien, dites-le lui. Sinon, vous allez le regretter.

\- Une mauvaise expérience ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui adressa un sourire énigmatique. Mais la voyant avec sa lame près de sa gorge, Killian préféra en rester là.

* * *

Philip s'était plaint des remarques incessantes d'Aurore auprès de ses amis. Il était un homme et il n'était pas dans ses gênes de faire des corvées ménagères.

\- On est au 21ème siècle mon gars, avait rappelé Anton. Tu dois mettre la main à la pâte.

\- En plus, les femmes adorent nous voir suer, continua Kristoff. Le must, c'est de faire la vaisselle en slip.

Suivant les conseils de ses amis, Philip décida de faire la lessive pendant qu'Aurore était à la mairie pour faire la carte d'identité de leur fils. Mais après la deuxième machine, sa fainéantise prit le dessus. Il y avait bien trop de portes à ouvrir et fermer ! Habitant au rez-de-chaussée, il laissa la porte de son appartement ouverte.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, Marco fut attiré par la porte ouverte de l'appartement n°01 de Neverland. Prudemment, il s'approcha. Il découvrit un intérieur à la décoration bien chargée et aux meubles nombreux. Peut-être que son voisin organisait une vente. Dans l'entrée, il fut attiré par une superbe table basse marquetée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? demanda Philip en revenant du sous-sol.

\- Vous la vendez combien votre table ?

\- Elle n'est pas à vendre ! Rien n'est à vendre.

\- Si vous changez d'avis, pensez à moi, dit Marco avant de quitter le logement. Cette table est une œuvre d'art.

Une fois seul, Philip observa l'entrée. Pourquoi avaient-ils amassés autant d'objets ? Il se retourna et interpella Marco avant qu'il ne quitte l'immeuble.

\- 40 dollars et elle est à vous.

L'ébéniste qui avait la main sur la poignée, sourit à son voisin.

\- Marché conclu.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Aurore rentra de ville et remarqua immédiatement l'objet manquant.

\- Comme tu la détestais, je l'ai vendue à Marco, avoua Philip.

\- Merci Philip ! Je ne supportais plus de voir ce cadeau de ta mère !

\- De ma mère ?

Il déglutit avec difficulté en pensant à la prochaine réunion de famille.

* * *

\- Comment choisis-tu les habitants de Storybrooke ? demanda Regina.

\- Sur dossier, répondit simplement Gold.

\- Quelles sont les conditions ?

\- Etre solvable, vouloir vivre en communauté, ne pas avoir de problèmes avec l'autorité,…

\- Alors pourquoi y a-t-il autant de psychopathes ?

Il ricana.

\- On est tous le fou de quelqu'un, _dearie_. Il faut juste l'accepter.

\- Ajoute les cases « avez-vous des troubles mentaux ? » et « êtes-vous un tordu ? ».

\- J'y penserai pour la prochaine fois, répondit-il avec son sourire mesquin qui donnait envie à Regina de le gifler.

\- As-tu entendu parler de Pamela Isley ?

\- Ce nom ne me dit rien.

\- Une femme attirante, peut-être une biologiste ou botaniste. Blonde avec des lunettes ou avec des cheveux rouges. Réfléchis un peu.

\- Regina, tu devrais apprendre à te détendre.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Au contraire, je me sens concerné par ton mal être.

\- N'importe quoi…

\- Qu'est-ce que cette Pamela Isley t'a fait ? demanda-t-il.

\- Elle tourne autour de mon père et vit à Storybrooke. Je veux savoir qui c'est.

\- Désolé, mais tu cours après un fantôme.

\- Donne-moi les dossiers, exigea-t-elle.

\- Comme j'ai un peu de temps, je te propose qu'on enquête ensemble.

Il conduisit la gérante dans son bureau et posa les dossiers sur la table. Regina prit le premier et le mit de côté. Jamais elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'Emma puisse draguer son père. La laissant à son analyse pointue, Gold se rendit à la cuisine et prépara une tisane aux vertus relaxantes.

Après plus de deux heures à éplucher les dossiers, Regina se sentait fatiguée et désespérée. Encore une fois, quelqu'un se moquait de sa famille et elle était incapable de la démasquer. Elle remercia le propriétaire et retourna dans la Forêt Enchantée. Elle appuya sur le numéro 4 dans l'ascenseur, puis sonna à la porte de l'appartement n°44.

\- Emma, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

* * *

\- Maman ? Je suis perdu, avoua Baelfire qui était attablé au salon à faire ses devoirs alors que sa mère faisait du repassage.

\- Lis la consigne à haute voix, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Tu comprends rien… je parlais de toi et Killian.

\- Quoi, moi et Killian ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu l'aimes plus ? Je ne l'ai pas revu ici depuis longtemps.

\- Les histoires de grandes personnes sont compliquées.

\- Si tu ne le choisis pas, qui sera mon papa alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Faut combien de temps pour en trouver un ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ?

\- Bae, tu devrais plutôt faire des devoirs et réviser pour ton contrôle de verbes. Car si tu fais une mauvaise note, le Père Noël t'apportera du charbon.

\- Au fait, tu sais d'où vient le Père Noël ?

\- Du Pôle Nord. C'est bon, tu peux faire tes devoirs maintenant ?

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Il vient de Korvatunturi en Laponie sur la frontière entre la Finlande et la Russie. Korvatunturi veut dire le mont de l'oreille car c'est de là que le Père Noël écoute tous les enfants de la terre.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais être aussi doué à l'école que pour ces imbécilités, soupira-t-elle.

\- Le Père Noël n'est pas un imbécile ! Si tu es méchante, c'est toi qui va recevoir un sac de charbon.

* * *

\- Non, non, non ! On reprend depuis le début, exigea Maléfique après la piètre performance de ses amis.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que les Queens of Darkness répétaient leurs morceaux pour l'anniversaire de Felix. Whale était arrivé en retard, ce qui avait déjà énervé Ursula qui avait chauffé sa voix un peu trop longtemps. Emma, débordée par son travail, n'avait pas répété ses gammes avant de venir et avait réussi à exaspérer la pharmacienne. Quant à Ingrid, elle était trop lente avec sa guitare.

\- Sois indulgente, demanda Whale. On est des amateurs et on n'a jamais joué ensemble.

\- Il nous reste peu de temps, rappela Maléfique. Tout doit être parfait.

\- C'est un anniversaire, dit Emma, pas une audition à « America's got talent ».

\- Ça serait un rêve, confia Ingrid avec sa petite voix de souris et des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Bon les starlettes, on se remet au boulot, somma Maléfique.

La grande blonde les doigts sur son clavier, Ingrid grattant sa guitare, Whale frappant les cymbales, Emma agitant ses cheveux en rythme et Ursula montant dans les aigus, les Queens of Darkness étaient enfin coordonnées ! Jusqu'à ce que la basse d'Emma se taise.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Maléfique agacée par tant de je-m'en-foutisme.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, répondit Emma en débranchant son instrument et en le rebranchant.

\- Salut les filles ! dit gaiment Cruella en arrivant avec des rafraichissements. On vous entendant depuis le parking du bâtiment et je dois dire que vous êtes fabuleuses !

\- Dis Cruella, commença Maléfique, tu n'aurais pas arraché un câble en entrant ?

\- C'est possible, annonça l'amatrice de fourrure en sortant une bouteille de champagne de son panier. Il faut dire que c'est mal éclairé et que ce n'est pas évident de lever les pieds avec mes talons hauts.

Emma posa sa basse et trouva assez rapidement le désastre que Cruella avait causé. Ni une, ni deux, elle remit tout en place. Maléfique demanda un dernier essai concluant avant d'octroyer une pause aux musiciens amateurs.

\- _Once upon a time_ … chanta Ursula.

* * *

Granny n'en crut pas ses yeux. Qui avait osé remplacer ses décorations de Noël par d'autres qui n'étaient absolument pas à son goût.

\- Regina… râla la concierge.

Elle prit son téléphone et appela la gérante. Mais cette dernière ne semblait pas disposée à lui répondre.

\- La garce. Elle me snobe.

Bon gré, mal gré, elle sortit les cartons de la cave réservée à l'entretien des immeubles et s'installa dans le hall de la Forêt Enchantée. Comment Regina avait-elle pu choisir des décorations en bois et avec seulement un peu de rouge ? Noël était censé être une fête joyeuse et colorée. En découvrant que la guirlande lumineuse ne comportait qu'une seule couleur, le blanc, elle faillit tout remettre dans le carton !

\- Je viens te donner un coup de main, dit Robin en entrant dans le hall.

Il fallait dire qu'en temps que jardinier, il n'avait plus grand-chose à faire. L'herbe ne poussait plus, toutes les feuilles étaient tombées et la neige se faisait attendre.

\- Fous-moi ça à la poubelle.

\- Mais voyons, ce sont les nouvelles décos que Regina et moi avons choisies, se justifia-t-il.

\- C'est donc toi qui es derrière tout ça. Tu sabotes mon travail ! Ces décos, je les ai choisies avec amour et tout le monde les aime !

\- Ça fait bientôt dix ans qu'on les voit clignoter. Le changement, ça fait du bien.

\- Les gens ont besoin de repères, de stabilités, insista-t-elle.

Lorsqu'Ashley et Neal sortirent de l'ascenseur, ils furent pris à parti. Pour ou contre les décos de Granny ? Les deux se regardèrent, incrédules face à cette crise.

\- Personnellement, commença Neal, j'aime les couleurs.

\- Ah ! tu vois ! s'exclama Granny en fixant Robin.

\- Mais je n'en peux plus de ces guirlandes multicolores clignotantes.

\- Et de ces anges kitchs, ajouta Ashley.

La prochaine victime fut William Smee coiffé de son bonnet rouge qui rentrait de ville avec un sac en plastic rempli de provisions.

\- J'aime bien les décos de Granny, avoua-t-il.

\- Encore un qui aime, pointa la concierge. Si on fait voter les habitants, je suis sûre que je gagne.

\- Mais quel est l'autre choix ? s'interrogea William.

\- Les décos que Regina et moi avons choisies, dit Robin en sortant une guirlande et une boule en bois du carton.

\- Ça, c'est joli, dit Neal.

\- J'aime beaucoup, ajouta Ashley.

\- Ça m'a l'air pas mal, commenta William. J'en avais des mêmes quand j'étais petit.

\- Je crois que l'heure du changement a sonné, annonça Neal.

\- Démerdez-vous, dit la concierge dégoûtée en quittant l'entrée.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ? proposa Neal.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Robin.

\- Je vais mettre mes courses au frigo et j'arrive, dit William.

* * *

Will Scarlet était en train d'éplucher les pommes de terre lorsqu'Arthur entra dans la cuisine, une serviette attachée autour de la taille et les cheveux humides.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé dans le bus en rentrant du taf.

\- Non, dis-moi, demanda Will sans lâcher sa patate du regard.

\- Je me suis cru dans « The Voice » !

\- Mais tu chantes comme une poêle à frire.

\- Je n'ai pas chanté, avoua Arthur. J'ai lâché un petit pet bien discret mais très puissant. Puis à peine cinq secondes après, les quatre personnes devant moi se sont retournées en même temps ! Comme les jurés quand ils ont un coup de cœur !

\- Le jour où ils font « The Voice prout », je t'inscris, promit Will.

Robin arriva peu avant que le repas soit prêt après avoir décoré les deux halls d'entrées et les ascenseurs. Alors que Will et Arthur racontaient des conneries dans la cuisine, Roland était assis sur le carrelage de l'entrée, un large sourire aux lèvres. Son père eut presque une attaque lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le petit garçon avait gribouillé le sol avec ses stylos feutres. Mais au lieu de s'énerver, Robin s'agenouilla et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Toi, tu es un artiste ! complimenta-t-il.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Oh oui. Mai j'aurai préféré que tu me fasses un dessin sur une feuille pour que je puisse l'afficher sur le frigo.

\- Il n'y a plus de papier, avoua l'enfant.

\- Je t'en achèterai demain, promit Robin. Maintenant, on va effacer ton dessin avant qu'il finisse sur nos chaussettes.

Robin alla à la cuisine prendre le détergeant et demanda à ses deux colocataires de ne pas hurler, surtout Arthur qui était très à cheval sur la propreté. De retour dans l'entrée, il mit une noisette de produit sur une éponge et commença à frotter.

\- Oulàlà, que c'est difficile, se plaignit Robin. Il faut des muscles pour le faire disparaître. Tu en as ?

Roland s'approcha et leva le bras en serrant le poing pour montrer son biceps. Comme il était fort ! Pour lui démontrer qu'il était meilleur que son père, Roland prit l'éponge et se mit à frotter.

\- Incroyable, murmura Arthur complètement admiratif.

\- Il sait y faire avec les gosses, ajouta Will. Il devrait en avoir d'autres.

\- Maintenant, faut plus qu'il se trouve une meuf.

* * *

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais à Storybrooke ? demanda Belle agacée en voyant sa jumelle traverser le jardin de la copropriété.

\- Je tiens compagnie quelques temps à papa. Tu vois, je lui ai même fait les courses, expliqua Lacey en montrant son panier.

\- Dis plutôt que tu essayes de prendre ma place.

\- Moi ? s'étonna Lacey. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de retourner vivre chez papa ?

\- Je crois que tu as un autre plan bien plus tordu en tête, accusa l'étudiante en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Et toi, t'es qu'une mytho.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

\- A qui ? demanda Lacey.

\- Gold.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Oh arrête ton cinéma ! Il m'a raconté pour la ballade à cheval. Tu t'es faite passée pour moi pour te rapprocher de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Vous ne sortez pas ensemble.

Cette remarque fut une véritable claque dans la figure de Belle.

\- Qu'attends-tu princesse ? demanda Lacey. Que ton prince charmant vienne te secourir dans ta tour d'ivoire ? ça ne marche pas comme ça dans ce monde. Tu veux un mec, bah va le chercher. Et faut pas pleurer si une autre saisit sa chance.

Belle serra les poings et se dirigea vers Neverland.

\- Tu habites à la Forêt Enchantée ! rappela Lacey en haussant la voix.

Arrivée au septième étage, Belle remit ses boucles en place, ouvrit deux boutons de son chemisier et prit une grande inspiration avant de sonner à la porte.

\- Belle !

Sans dire le moindre mot, ni lui laisser l'occasion de poser une question, elle se jeta contre lui, mit sa main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. D'abord surpris, Mr Gold marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de succomber à ses baisers torrides.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire :) ça me fait toujours plaisir.**_

 _ **Vous attendez certainement le prochain chapitre avec impatience (ou pas) et vous vous demandez pourquoi il n'y a pas eu de nouveau chapitre cette semaine. Ces derniers jours ont été très chargés et ensuite, j'ai passé mon weekend prolongé à l'étranger sans mon ordinateur. Néanmoins, j'ai passé quelques jours dans une copro et j'ai eu pas mal d'idées pour cette fic. Si tout va bien, le chapitre 43 sera poster en fin de semaine. En attendant, n'oubliez pas de rire au moins une fois par semaine!**_


	43. Chapitre 43

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires du chapitre précédent. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à chacun personnellement mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps ces derniers temps pour écrire. En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :)**  
 **Un nouveau voleur sévit à Storybrooke! Cette fois-ci, ce sont des paillassons qui disparaissent. Il y aura une scénette avec un couple que je n'ai pas assez exploité et qui pourtant me plaît énormément: Leroy-Astrid. Un des plus grands mystères de cette fic va être révélé. Mais lequel? Ensuite, Belle réussit à convaincre Gold de mettre les pieds dans un endroit qu'il n'affectionne pas particulièrement, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire! Et Regina va avoir grandement besoin de quelques verres (ou d'une bouteille) de whisky.**  
 **Pour ceux qui aime les fics centrées sur Belle, je vous invite à lire mon dernier OS "Peurs viscérales", une histoire psychologique inspirée d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles et d'un cours d'impro que j'ai suivi.**  
 **Je profite aussi de vous faire la pub pour l'excellente fic Rumbelle-Goldenlace de McCartneyQc "Une bête sur un ballon en équilibre jonglant avec deux coeurs".**  
 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : le voleur de paillassons, une révélation fracassante et une disparition embarrassante**

En sortant de chez elle, Tink eut une drôle d'impression. Quelque chose avait changé. Mais quoi ? Elle observa le palier, vérifia qu'elle avait bien toujours les mêmes voisins. Puis, en revenant vers sa porte, elle réalisa que son paillasson avait disparu ! Était-ce Granny qui l'avait déplacé lorsqu'elle avait récuré le sol ? La petite blonde jeta un œil dans la cage d'escalier où la concierge les mettait lorsqu'elle nettoyait. Là encore, il n'y avait rien.

En arrivant dans le hall d'entrée de Neverland, elle surprit ses voisines Ingrid et Kathryn se plaindre de la disparition de leurs paillassons !

\- C'est une épidémie, soupira Kathryn. Après le voleur de culottes, voilà le voleur de paillassons.

\- C'est peut-être juste les gamins qui nous font une mauvaise blague, suggéra Tink.

\- Moi, j'en ai marre d'être une victime, gronda Ingrid. Je vais demander à Emma d'enquêter.

\- Bonne idée, répondirent les deux autres en cœur.

Lorsqu'elles sonnèrent à l'appartement 44 de la Forêt Enchantée, c'est une Emma en pyjama, avec les yeux bouffis et le nez rouge qui leur ouvrit.

\- Emma, il faut que tu trouves qui est le voleur de paillassons, annonça Ingrid avec fracas.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? demanda Emma d'une voix cassée. J'ai 40 de fièvre. Allez donc vous racheter un paillasson.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'elle referma la porte.

\- Comment peut-on visionner les caméras de surveillance si elle ne nous aide pas ? se plaignit Kathryn.

\- Tu as vu ? demanda Tink. La pauvre est souffrante. Elle nous aidera quand elle ira mieux.

La porte de l'appartement 43 s'ouvrit et Merlin, son sac poubelle à la main, se fit harcelé par les trois blondes.

\- On a besoin de tes dons et de ta boule de cristal, pépia Tink.

\- Un taré nous a volé notre paillasson, expliqua Kathryn.

Merlin ne put contenir un fou-rire. C'était ridicule. Qui pouvait bien voler cet objet sans valeur ?

\- Avez-vous vérifié avec Felix et Peter ? demanda-t-il. Ils sont à l'origine de la plus part des problèmes ici. Surtout des vols.

C'est sur son sage conseil que les trois femmes descendirent au premier étage. Par chance, Peter était avec Felix, ce qui leur évitait de remonter à Neverland.

\- T'as vu ça Peter ? s'exclama Felix en ouvrant la porte. J'ai trois bombes sur mon paillasson.

\- Toi, tu as encore ton paillasson, dit un peu sèchement Kathryn. Rends-nous les nôtre !

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Vous ne venez pas me faire un strip-tease ?

\- Cette nuit, quelqu'un nous a volé nos paillassons, expliqua Tink. On sait que vous volez tout et n'importe quoi et le revendez à des pervers.

\- Oulà, on vous arrête tout de suite. Peter et moi ne revendons que des culottes car elles ont de la valeur. Qui voudrait payer pour un paillasson d'occase ?

\- Un hérisson ? proposa Peter en pouffant de rire tellement cette nouvelle accusation était risible.

\- Demandez à Granny ou à Leroy, dit Felix. Ils savent tout ce qui se passe.

Granny n'en savait pas plus qu'eux. Néanmoins, la concierge avait réussi à se connecter sur le réseau des caméras de surveillance. Il n'y avait aucune caméra dans les étages mais elle espérait bien identifier le voleur dans l'ascenseur ou lorsqu'il quittait la copro avec ses paillassons sous le bras. Lorsqu'enfin, après plus d'une heure de visionnage elles identifièrent le voleur, les quatre femmes n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, soupira Tink en s'appuyant lourdement contre le dossier de la chaise.

\- Jamais je ne l'aurais soupçonné, avoua Ingrid.

Il n'y avait aucun doute. L'habitant de Neverland n'avait même pas pris la peine de cacher son visage et quitta l'ascenseur au rez-de-chaussée, ses paillassons sous le bras.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à lui demandé pourquoi il a fait ça, dit Kathryn.

\- Je vous laisse vous en charger, ajouta Granny. Ils annoncent de la neige pour cet après-midi alors je vais aller mettre du sel sur le chemin.

Les trois blondes se rendirent au rez-de-chaussée et sonnèrent à la porte de l'appartement numéro 4. En les voyant sur son paillasson, il pâlit et une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe.

\- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous rendre ? demanda Ingrid, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Euh… j'allais… j'allais vous les rendre.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? demanda Kathryn à son tour.

\- Je n'ai aucun succès avec les femmes, pleurnicha-t-il. Alors j'ai pris vos paillassons pour avoir quelque chose qui vous appartienne.

\- Un fétichiste des pieds, soupira madame Nolan.

\- Je crois que le psy a besoin d'un psy, constata Ingrid.

\- Si tu veux, je suis libre pour un verre, proposa Tink. A la seule condition que tu rendes tous les paillassons et que tu ne recommences plus jamais.

\- D'accord, répondit-il soulagé. C'est promis.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait aller à un rencard !

* * *

Regina entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le Zéro. Mais à peine avait-elle parcourut quelques mètres que les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau au 6ème étage. Hades s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur en toute hâte et appuya comme un forcené sur le bouton de fermeture des portes.

\- Connard ! hurla Zelena.

Au même instant, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Regina fut plaquée au sol par le croque-mort. Un objet fut lancé avec fracas dans l'ascenseur et le miroir vola en mille éclats alors que les portes se refermaient.

\- Vous êtes des malades ! hurla Regina, choquée par ce qui venait de se produire.

\- Tu n'as rien ? s'inquiéta Hades en balayant les bris de verre de son tailleur.

Regina leva les yeux et vit un marteau enfoncé dans la paroi !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je paierai pour les dégâts.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit au 4ème et Mary Margaret lâcha sa sacoche sur le sol en voyant le croque-mort à moitié couché sur la gérante de la copro. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et aucun son n'en sortait.

\- Je… je vais prendre les escaliers, répondit-elle embarrassée avant de ramasser ses affaires et de disparaître avant que les portes ne se referment.

Regina lança son regard noir en direction d'Hades.

\- Si tu avais été banni comme c'était prévu, la tranquillité serait revenue à Storybrooke.

\- Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer autour d'un café, calma-t-il.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent au rez-de-chaussée, Granny qui balayait le hall de la Forêt Enchantée fut presque victime d'une syncope en voyant l'état de l'ascenseur.

\- Nettoyez-moi ça, exigea la gérante de sa concierge. Ça vous apprendra à être compatissante et à tout pardonner sous prétexte que le fauteur de troubles à un mioche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina et Hades étaient attablés au Granny's, une tasse de café devant eux.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à Zelena pour la rendre aussi folle ? demanda Regina en tordant sa bouche.

Car oui, Hades était certes responsable de bien des choses mais Zelena avait toujours eu un sacré grain de folie.

\- Ta chère mère lui a révélé un petit secret qui était censé rester secret.

\- Ma mère ? s'étonna à moitié Regina. Un secret entre elle et toi ? Quoi ? Vous avez couché ensemble ?

A ces mots, Hades déglutit péniblement et mit un doigt dans son col de chemise pour se donner de l'air.

\- J'étais jeune…

\- La bonne excuse, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Pour te la faire simple, je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec les filles. Mon physique d'adolescent ne les attirait pas et à l'époque je portais d'horribles lunettes qui me donnaient un air de crapaud. A l'inverse, mon frère aîné, Zeus, « beau comme un dieu » comme il aimait se vanter, enchaînait les conquêtes et se gaussait de ses succès. Alors j'ai commencé à raconter que je bossais avec lui comme chasseur de talents dans l'agence de mannequins qui l'employait comme attaché. Personne ne m'a cru, sauf ta mère qui était une jeune prof.

Regina roula les yeux. Connaissant sa mère, il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour sauter sur un homme que de savoir qu'il avait du succès, du pouvoir ou était riche.

\- Elle m'a d'abord donné des cours particuliers, puis une fois, je l'ai emmené pour la prendre en photo dans le studio photo de mon voisin photographe. Je me débrouillais plutôt bien car je participais à des mariages en été pour me faire de l'argent de poche. Ça payait plutôt bien. Bref, avec ta mère, on a commencé par des photos de mode, puis elle a commencé à se dévêtir avant de faire quelques photos de charme.

Cette fois-ci, Regina avait la nausée.

\- Quand je me suis approchée d'elle pour lui montrer les clichés, elle m'a pris contre elle et on s'est embrassés, puis on…

\- J'ai compris ! interrompit la noiraude.

\- C'était ma première fois.

\- J'en ai assez entendu.

\- Et on a continué. Le placard à balais du lycée, la voiture, les toilettes du resto, la cabine d'essayage d'H&M,…

\- Assez ! hurla Regina en se levant d'un bond.

Tous les autres clients se mirent à les fixer dans un silence inconfortable.

\- Tu ne veux pas connaître la fin ? demanda-t-il très calmement.

\- Est-ce intéressant ?

\- Vu qu'on est dans les révélations de secrets, je me propose de t'en dire plus sur ta mère.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Alors que je croyais qu'on était un couple, elle se tapait un autre de ses élèves. Un certain Edmond Dantès. Fils d'une riche famille. Ses parents ont appris leur liaison et voulaient l'envoyer en internat en Angleterre. Sauf que le pauvre s'est ouvert les veines. Ta mère s'est fait virée. Elle est revenue vers moi, me suppliant de faire d'elle la nouvelle Claudia Schiffer. Ayant pitié, j'ai présenté son book à l'agence, mais elle n'a pas été retenue car trop grosse et trop vieille.

\- Ma mère ? Grosse ?

\- Les mannequins portent la taille zéro, rappela Hades. Bref, après cet échec, elle m'a largué et nos chemins se sont séparés. Je suis parti à New York.

\- Et c'est là qu'elle a mis le grappin sur mon père… continua Regina en reconstituant le puzzle.

\- Était-il riche ?

\- Lui non, mais son père oui. Ma mère attend juste qu'il casse sa pipe.

\- S'il meurt mystérieusement, faudra en déduire qu'elle a perdu patience.

\- Ma mère a beaucoup de défauts, mais ce n'est pas une meurtrière ! s'emporta Regina.

\- Quoi qu'il advienne, j'espère que vous me confierez sa dépouille, rappela le croque-mort en laissant son sourire carnassier apparaître.

* * *

Un drame était en train de se produire à Storybrooke. Jacob, le mari de Clorinda la demi-sœur d'Ashley, était en train de faire monter ses chèvres dans son camion car le tracteur-tondeuse était réparé. Roland, accompagné de sa maman, pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Elles ont bien travaillé et maintenant, elles rentrent chez elles, expliqua Marian.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elles meurent ! pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Elles ne vont pas mourir. Jacob les emmène à l'étable.

\- Où elles seront transformées en fromage de chèvre !

* * *

Après une discussion avec ses potes, Leroy se dit qu'il était temps d'aller plus loin dans sa relation avec Astrid. La période de Noël était l'occasion rêvée pour passer du bon temps avec une femme. Les tentations étaient partout !

Pour mettre toutes ses chances de son côté, il avait revêtu sa plus belle chemise, s'était parfumé et avait ciré ses chaussures. Puis, il avait laissé sa barbe entre les doigts de fée de Fiona la barbière. Ensuite, il était allé chez Moe le fleuriste prendre un beau bouquet. Mais pas des roses car il se dit qu'Astrid allait prendre peur. Il lui donna rendez-vous dans le restaurant le plus chic de la ville. Astrid était émerveillée et ne le savait pas si romantique.

Ils dégustèrent les plats les plus raffinés accompagnés de champagne. Astrid qui n'avait jamais goûté de foie gras en tomba amoureuse ! Quelle découverte. Lorsqu'ils reçurent leurs plats de pâtes, Leroy demanda si le serveur ne s'était pas trompé dans leurs commandes.

\- C'est normal que je puisse compter le nombre de pâtes dans un plat principal ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, monsieur. C'est bien le « Rêve hivernal au coin du feu et son espuma voluptueux » du chef Linguini.

A mesure que le repas avançait, Astrid se tendait. Allait-il la demander en mariage ? Quand le serveur apporta une île flottante vanille-coco-caramel, elle eut peur de trouver une bague dans la sauce.

\- Ça ne te plaît pas ? s'inquiéta Leroy.

\- Non, non, c'est très bon.

\- Tu ne dis presque rien.

\- Je suis impressionnée. C'est tout, répondit-elle timidement.

Une fois les cafés avalés, le gardien demanda l'addition. Et là, il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une erreur. Le montant était tellement élevé qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas devoir vendre un de ses reins ! Heureusement, sa carte bleue fonctionna sans problème.

Ils passèrent le restant de l'après-midi à faire les boutiques du centre ville avant de terminer au centre commercial où des enfants surexcités se faisaient prendre en photo avec le Père Noël.

\- Tu as vu cette belle robe, montra Leroy en s'arrêtant devant une vitrine.

\- Elle est magnifique.

\- Tu veux l'essayer ?

Lorsqu'elle vit le prix, elle faillit tomber dans les pommes.

\- Tu sais Leroy, commença-t-elle.

« Ça y est, » se dit le gardien de Storybrooke. Pour une fois qu'il sortait le grand jeu, il allait se faire lourder comme une merde. Mais pourquoi avait-il écouté ses amis ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te ruiner pour moi. Je te préfère tel que tu es.

Elle faillit lui tirer une larme ! Sa bouche se tordit sous l'émotion.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un bonhomme de neige sur une colline au nord du Vallon Noir, proposa-t-il. Il paraît qu'il a déjà neigé là-bas.

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous, qu'ils quittèrent le temple de la consommation.

* * *

Belle était impatiente. C'était les cheveux tressés, la peau mouillée et vêtue de son bikini jaune à ficelles qu'elle attendait patiemment Gold vers la sortie des vestiaires. Après une âpre négociation, elle avait finalement réussi à le convaincre de venir aux bains avec elle pour partager un moment de détente. Il fallait dire qu'il résistait de moins en moins longtemps, ce qui ne manquait pas de la faire sourire.

L'horloge avait avancé de presque un quart d'heure depuis le moment où elle était sortie des vestiaires. Mais que faisait-il ? Lasse d'attendre, elle entra dans le vestiaire pour hommes sous le regard intrigués de ces messieurs. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans les douches, slaloma entre les rangées de casiers et observa les pieds qui dépassaient de sous les portes des cabines. Elle le trouva rapidement en reconnaissant ses chaussures noires.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le montant jaune séparant la cabine 233 de la 234.

\- Eh oui, oui. J'arrive.

\- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour déboutonner ta chemise ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix coquine avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

\- Non… non.

\- Tu as oublié ton short de bain ? Si c'est le cas, je peux aller t'en chercher un à la réception.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai le mien.

\- Alors pourquoi fais-tu si long ? demanda-t-elle.

Aucune réponse. Belle colla son oreille contre la porte. Que faisait-il ?

\- Belle… commença-t-il avant de tousser pour se donner du courage. Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'ai… j'ai peur de l'eau.

Elle eut un petit sourire en entendant sa confession.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle avec douceur. Je serai toujours avec toi. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Tu ne te moques pas ?

\- Jamais je ne me moquerai. Tu le sais pourtant.

Belle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa sa main par-dessus la porte.

\- Je te promets que je serai toujours à tes côtés. Marché conclu ?

Il hésita quelques instants, puis lui serra la main. Il sortit de la cabine, enroulé dans sa grande serviette noire qui le couvrait du torse aux genoux. Il mit ses affaires dans un casier avant d'accrocher le bracelet en caoutchouc avec la clé à sa cheville. Après un rapide passage par la douche, Belle lui prit la main pour l'accompagner jusqu'aux bassins. Il n'avait plus mis les pieds dans cet endroit depuis des décennies et il avait l'inconfortable impression que tout le monde le regardait. Lui qui détestait s'afficher, avait l'impression d'être presque nu devant ces étrangers. Ôter sa serviette avait été un véritable supplice.

\- Celle-ci n'est pas profonde, dit Belle en s'approchant du bord de la piscine rectangulaire.

Mais ce qui lui faisait peur était tous ces gamins qui s'agitaient et se giclaient en hurlant. Remarquant son angoisse, Belle repéra un autre bassin plus petit. Pour le rassurer, elle lui prit la main. Etant un peu derrière la jolie brune, son regard glissa le long de sa tresse jusqu'à ses reins, puis… Mais que faisait-il ? « Un peu de tenue ! » se sermonna-t-il.

Après avoir pataugé dans trois piscines de profondeurs différentes et bu la tasse deux fois, il prit confiance grâce à Belle et s'amusa. Ils conclurent leur visite aux bains en profitant des biens faits de l'eau chaude du jacuzzi.

\- Comment fais-tu pour garder ton sérieux avec toutes ces bulles qui nous chatouillent ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je tiens à ma réputation. Imagine si je me mets à rire en public.

\- On s'en fiche, répondit-elle.

Le volume et l'intensité des bulles varia subitement. Elles étaient tellement fortes qu'ils ne distinguaient plus leurs corps immergés. Belle se mit à rire en les sentant remonter le long de son dos. Puis soudain, elle perdit son sourire qui fut immédiatement remplacé par une expression d'effroi.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Je… je crois que j'ai perdu ma culotte.

Les remouds avaient sans doute détendus les ficelles de son maillot. Cherchant la pièce de tissu, ils explorèrent le bassin bien fréquenté. Gold aperçut la culotte jaune mais n'osa pas s'aventurer plus loin dans le bassin, de peur de glisser et de boire une nouvelle fois la tasse. Puis, Belle s'élança à sa poursuite, finissant avec un peu trop d'élan dans les bras d'un autre homme !

\- Excusez-moi monsieur… je… je récupère juste…

Elle allongea le bras pour récupéré le bas de son costume de bain derrière le monsieur mais ce dernier disparut à nouveau ! La culotte réapparut vers l'antiquaire mais cette petite coquine s'enfuit à nouveau. Une dame l'attrapa et la jeta au milieu du bassin d'un air dégoûté.

\- Un canard ! cria un jeune enfant en pointant le morceau de tissu qui fit une brève apparition avant de disparaître de nouveau.

Belle n'hésitait pas à demander aux gens de se déplacer mais sa culotte refusait de se faire attraper. Les bulles diminuèrent subitement et la petite brune revint vers Gold.

\- Tu l'as vue ? demanda-t-elle paniquée. Tout le monde va voir mes fesses dès que les bulles s'arrêteront.

\- On va finir par l'attraper, tenta-t-il de rassurer.

Malheureusement pour Belle, l'eau redevint calme avant qu'ils ne la récupèrent. Mais son humiliation arriva quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'une vieille dame agita le morceau de tissu.

\- Qui a perdu sa culotte ? hurla-t-elle.

* * *

Regina se sentait perdue après avoir appris toutes ces révélations d'un coup sur sa mère. Elle se rendit chez Maléfique en fin de journée pour discuter avec une personne de confiance qui n'allait pas lui rire au nez. La grande blonde prépara des Moritos chargés en rhum et pleins de glaçons, et l'écouta religieusement.

\- Et ça t'étonne de ta mère ? demanda la pharmacienne avant d'aspirer le cocktail par la paille noire.

\- Elle savait et elle a laissé ce pervers coucher avec ma sœur, répondit-t-elle, dégoûtée.

\- Il faut avouer qu'ils sont bien mieux assortis que lui avec ta mère. Au fait, ils ont combien d'années de différences ?

\- Dix-huit je crois. Ou peut-être dix-neuf. En tout cas, beaucoup trop à mon goût. Je ne comprends pas celles qui craquent pour des vieux.

Maléfique pencha la tête à droite et se mit à réfléchir.

\- Tu n'as jamais envisagé que ton père ne soit pas celui de Zelena ? Après tout, elle est rouquine et a les yeux bleus.

Soudain, l'esprit de Regina fit une conclusion avec ces éléments qui la fit se lever précipitamment pour aller vomir dans la salle de bains.

* * *

Ce soir-là au Granny's, Marco et Moe jouaient aux cartes en critiquant la société de consommation qui pervertissait de plus en plus l'esprit de Noël. Tout ne tournait qu'autour de la chasse aux cadeaux. A quelques mètres de ces ronchonneries, Ariel, Mulan et Tink parlaient de la dernière comédie sortie au cinéma. A une autre table, Marian et Gaston terminaient leurs repas.

La clochette tinta et les plus âgés qui étaient aussi les plus proches de l'entrée furent ravis de revoir leur ami aux cheveux blancs.

\- Henry ! s'exclama Marco. Content de te revoir parmi nous.

\- Tu nous as fait une peur bleue, ajouta Moe en serrant son pote dans ses bras.

\- Vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis heureux d'être en vie, dit Mr Mills. Mais je ne suis pas tiré d'affaire pour autant. J'ai… un cancer.

\- Un verre de jus de pomme pour Henry ! cria Marco à la serveuse.

\- Raconte-nous tout, demanda Moe.

Les trois filles se levèrent également pour prendre de ses nouvelles et tous se serrèrent autour de la table des vieux. A la table du fond, Gaston soupira lourdement.

\- Qui a-t-il ? demanda Marian qui ne comprenait pas son comportement.

\- Avant pour être le centre d'attention, fallait être un grand sportif, après fallait être pompier ou membre de Greenpeace. Ensuite, être vegan.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Maintenant, il suffit qu'un mec dise qu'il a un cancer pour que les filles accourent. Si je te dis que j'ai le cancer du cerveau, tu craques ? demanda-t-il en montrant ses dents blanches.

\- Gaston, tu me dégoûtes !

Marian se leva et gifla Gaston avant de quitter l'établissement sous les regards ébahis des autres habitants de Storybrooke.

* * *

Cora se demandait bien qui pouvait sonner à sa porte à une heure si tardive. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre pour cacher sa chemise de nuit rose bonbon.

\- Regina, que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Je veux la vérité, exigea sa cadette.

\- Quelle vérité ?

\- Sur Zelena.

\- Regina, je ne joue pas aux devinettes.

\- Dis-moi qui est son père.

\- Mais c'est Henry, bien sûr.

\- Arrête de mentir ! hurla Regina. Qui est-ce ? Edmond ? Hades ? Un autre ?

Regina savait qu'elle avait fait mouche. Sa mère était embarrassée et sa gorge était serrée. En la voyant tordre son visage, elle savait qu'elle se préparait à lui sortir un nouveau mensonge.

\- C'est donc ce que je crois, siffla la noiraude. Comment as-tu pu la laisser aller aussi loin dans sa relation.

\- J'ai essayé de lui dire, se justifia Cora. Mais elle était si heureuse. Je ne me voyais pas lui dire la vérité. Jamais elle ne m'aurait pardonné.

\- Donc, tu préfères qu'elle soit heureuse et s'envoie en l'air avec son père plutôt qu'elle te fasse la gueule ?

\- Regina, Hades a de l'argent et est influent. C'est un bon parti.

\- Tu me dégoûtes.

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que Regina descendit de la tour de Neverland pour aller directement au Granny's se descendre un whisky sec.

\- Tu t'es encore engueulée avec ta mère ? demanda Robin qui était assis deux tabourets plus loin.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je viens de découvrir, dit-elle à son verre vide.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Regina ne savait que répondre. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle désirait.

\- Mademoiselle, interpella Robin en s'adressant à la serveuse, une deuxième tournée s'il vous plaît.

* * *

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Aviez-vous deviné ce lien de parenté? N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer dans un petit commentaire. ça fait toujours super plaisir et ça motive!**_

 _ **Je vous annonce déjà que le prochain chapitre sera un spécial "mecs virils"!**_


	44. Chapitre 44

**Hello les Oncers!  
Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui m'ont motivée!  
L'attente a été plus longue que prévu mais j'espère qu'elle en vaut la peine. Je vous ai donc préparé un chapitre spécial avec notre bande des mecs virils pour célébrer les un an de cette fic! Et oui, déjà 12 mois (et un peu plus...) que les habitants de Storybrooke vous en font voir de toutes les couleurs. Pour cette fois, pas de drama. Juste de l'humour.  
J'ai rajouté une scénette pour Capitaine Wonderful qui a fêté son anniversaire lors de la parution du dernier chapitre et qui était en manque de CaptainSwan. J'espère que ce petit cadeau te plaira!  
** **Je remercie ma brainstormeuse favorite, le Lutin des Sous Bois sur le forum OUATFrance, pour m'avoir suggéré plein de situations insolites.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : spécial mecs virils**

\- Papa ?

\- Oui, Bae.

\- Ça veut dire quoi viril ?

\- C'est un adjectif pour définir tout ce qui est masculin.

\- Donc, si je ne suis pas viril, je suis une fille ?

L'antiquaire s'étonna des questions de son fils. Une angoisse naquit soudainement au creux de son ventre. Y aurait-il un garnement qui se serait moqué de Bae ?

\- C'est absurde. Qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Les copains dans la douche après le sport, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. C'est parce que je n'ai pas de poils.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir, rassura son père.

\- Et j'ai une plus petite kiki que les autres, bouda Bae. Ils ont tous rigolé.

Et voilà… si jeune et déjà obsédés par la chose. Mr Gold espérait que les camarades de son fils ne le feraient pas devenir adulte trop vite en abordant ce sujet-là.

\- Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant. Tu n'as pas fini de grandir.

\- Elle aussi ? demanda Bae en regardant l'entrejambe de son pantalon.

\- Elle aussi.

Rassuré, Bae reprit son crayon pour poursuivre ses devoirs de maths avant qu'un nouveau souvenir des vestiaires ne refasse surface.

\- Ils ont aussi dit que j'étais une mauviette, ajouta Bae.

\- Ils sont idiots.

\- Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient virils.

\- Tu n'as qu'à te dire qu'un homme viril est un idiot, conseilla Gold.

\- Donc, t'es pas viril ?

Comment pouvait-il se sortir de cette discussion sans perdre la face ?

Au 7ème étage de l'autre immeuble, Henry avait les mêmes interrogations.

\- Henry, tu es trop intelligent pour prendre en compte les remarques de tes idiots de copains, répondit Regina en découpant ses carottes en rondelles.

\- Mais alors, c'est quoi un mec viril ?

\- Un mec viril, c'est par exemple un homme qui ouvre un pot de confiture du premier coup sans qu'on le lui demande ou qui descend la poubelle.

\- Mais toi, t'y arrives aussi.

Henry était confus. Regina devrait trouver un autre exemple.

\- Souvent, on dit que le métier de pompier est pour les hommes virils car il faut de la force et du courage.

\- Alors prince charmant est un métier viril ? demanda le jeune garçon.

\- On peut dire ça…

* * *

Killian Jones commençait à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il n'avait plus vu Emma Swan. Ni le matin au Granny's pour prendre son café, ni dans le hall à relever son courrier, ni à la buanderie. Il se demandait si elle lui en voulait au point de tout faire pour l'éviter ou si un autre mystère se cachait là derrière. Afin d'en avoir le cœur net, l'ornithologue décida d'avoir une conversation avec la source la plus fiable : Henry.

\- Elle a la grippe.

Killian se sentit soulagé. Mieux valait se battre contre un virus que contre une femme enragée. Ni une, ni deux, le beau brun alla faire quelques courses et prépara ensuite une de ses spécialités. Dès qu'elle fut prête, il la versa dans une boîte en plastique et alla sonner à l'appartement 44 sur le même palier. Sans surprise, la blonde mit un certain temps avant de lui ouvrir.

\- Oui ? souffla-t-elle.

La pauvre était rouge et blanche, les cheveux en pagaille, engloutie dans un pyjama molletonné. Killian se dit qu'elle devait être un hybride entre un mouton et un zombie. Pourvu qu'elle ne morde pas !

\- Je t'ai apporté à manger Swan, annonça-t-il avec un sourire en montrant sa boîte. Prends place à table et je m'occupe de tout.

Il prit une patte et effaça les traces en tous genres de sa table de cuisine, posa un set de table, une assiette creuse, des couverts, un verre qu'il remplit de lait et une serviette.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en regardant la soupe qu'il lui versait.

\- De la bouillabaisse maison.

\- Il n'y a pas de mouette dedans ?

\- Swan… soupira-t-il. On ne mange pas les mouettes. Et d'ailleurs comment peux-tu confondre des morceaux de poisson avec de la viande ?

\- Au rayon surgelé, tout se ressemble, avoua-t-elle en plongeant sa cuillère dans le liquide fumant.

\- Tu as besoin d'être redressée, espèce de criminelle de la cuisine ! plaisanta-t-il.

* * *

\- L'heure est grave, annonça Arthur.

\- Très grave, ajouta Killian de sa voix la plus profonde.

\- Vous me foutez les boules, avoua David.

\- Quelqu'un est mort ? demanda Jefferson.

\- Il manque Anton, remarqua Kristoff.

\- C'est vrai, releva Will qui commençait à sérieusement paniquer.

\- Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? s'étonna Arthur. Vous savez très bien qu'il ne peut pas participer à cette mission.

\- Ah oui ! se rappela Kristoff. C'est parce qu'il…

\- Ta gueule ! coupa le noiraud.

\- Il y a un mois… commença l'ornithologue dès que le silence fut revenu.

\- Pourquoi on est dans le noir ? s'inquiéta Robin.

\- Pour ne pas être vu, répondit Killian.

\- Par les mouettes ? gloussa David.

\- Par les femmes, ajouta Arthur en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- J'ai peur du noir, confessa Will d'une voix tremblante.

\- Regarde la flamme de la bougie, conseilla August.

\- Ah, ah, atchouuuuuuuuuuuuuum !

La petite flamme s'éteignit.

\- Kristoff ! râlèrent-ils dans l'obscurité.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu me retenir…

\- Restez assis, je vais allumer, dit Arthur.

\- Tiens-moi la main, demanda Will à August qui était à sa droite.

\- Touche pas mes cuisses ! se plaignit l'écrivain.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je n'y vois rien.

\- Tu parles, pouffa Arthur. Avoue que tu as toujours fantasmé sur… Aïe ! Putain ! Merde !

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Graham.

\- Je me suis pris les pieds dans votre bordel.

\- Notre bordel, tout de suite, répondit Will qui se sentait visé.

\- Pitié, ne te blesse pas maintenant ! soupira Killian. J'ai besoin de toi et ton corps presque parfait.

\- Euh Killian, on dirait que tu fantasmes, fit remarquer August à son tour.

Après avoir tâtonné, Arthur bascula l'interrupteur et la lumière éblouit tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans son salon.

\- Mes yeux ! se plaignit August.

\- T'as qu'à mettre des lunettes de soleil comme les stars, suggéra Jefferson.

\- Bon, commençons la 13ème réunion secrète du très sélect cercle des mecs virils de Storybrooke, proposa Killian une fois Arthur assis sur le canapé. Primo, est-ce que quelqu'un est au courant ?

\- Au courant de quoi ? demanda naïvement Will.

\- De ce qu'on va faire, triple buse ! gueula Arthur qui avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter son squatteur.

Les « non » se murmuraient dans les rangs.

\- Très bien, continua Killian. Maintenant, vérifions si chacun a fait ses devoirs.

\- A ce propos… commença Kristoff.

\- Ah ! Je me disais bien que tu avais grossi, constata Arthur.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! se justifia-t-il. C'est à cause des délicieux cookies pur beurre au chocolat d'Anna.

\- Et toi Robin ? C'est quoi ton excuse ? demanda Killian en voyons le bidon du jardinier.

\- La rupture avec Marian et les lasagnes de Regina.

\- Bien sûr, soupira l'ornithologue. Les lasagnes ont sauté toutes seules dans ta bouche.

\- Je pense que Regina les a accompagnées, ajouta Graham. Qui peut lui résister ?

\- Elle ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid, rétorqua Will.

\- On voit bien que tu n'as jamais été chez elle ! s'exclama Graham.

\- Non et je n'ai pas envie.

\- Eh Robin, lança Arthur, tu n'auras pas aussi tapé dans ma réserve de Prince de Lu ?

\- Je t'en ai peut-être mangé un ou deux… avoua-t-il en rougissant. Mais c'est Will qui a fini tes paquets !

\- Balance ! réagit le squatteur.

\- Tu as empilé les gâteaux dans tes poignées d'amour ? demanda Kristoff en pouffant de rire lorsqu'il vit les bourrelets disgracieux de Will.

\- Les mecs… se plaignit Killian qui avait déjà mal à la tête.

\- Eh bien moi… dit Merlin en se levant et en tirant son t-shirt de son pantalon, j'ai pris deux kilos, mais de muscles.

Les neufs amis furent impressionnés par les tablettes de chocolat du médium.

\- Comment t'as fait ça ? demanda Kristoff.

\- Trois heures de fitness par jour et 50km de vélo le weekend.

\- On voit ceux qui bossent et les autres… soupira August avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

\- David nous a gracieusement proposé un rabais sur un abo de fitness, rappela Killian. Vous n'aviez qu'à y aller aussi.

\- Et toi ? demanda Kristoff qui n'aimait pas se faire rappeler à l'ordre. T'as bossé tes devoirs ?

Killian plongea sa main dans son pantalon et tira lentement sur sa chemise en jean. Effectivement, il avait bien bossé ses devoirs… avant qu'il ne relâche ses muscles !

\- Tu triches ! pointa Robin.

\- Okay, okay, avoua le manchot. Je suis allé trois ou quatre fois au fitness, c'est tout. J'ai eu un mois compliqué entre Emma, Milah, Blue et les mouettes.

\- Quel Don Juan, soupira théâtralement August.

\- De toute façon, on a pas le temps de faire mieux, constata Arthur. On fera avec ce qu'on a.

\- Mais il y a un problème, fit remarqué David. On est dix. Il en manque deux.

\- Les plus beaux passeront deux fois, répondit Arthur, sûr de lui.

\- Non, non, coupa Killian. J'ai une bien meilleure idée. Vous verrez.

\- Qui va prendre les photos ? s'inquiéta August.

\- Hades, répondit l'ornithologue.

\- Le croque-mort ?

\- Bah oui, il a plus d'une corde à son arc. Je peux vous garantir qu'il fait des photos d'enfer.

\- Pas étonnant pour un croque-mort, fit remarquer Kristoff en rebondissant sur le jeu de mots.

\- Rendez-vous demain matin à 8h pétante aux pompes funèbres avec tous les accessoires, annonça Killian.

\- 8h un dimanche matin ? se plaignit David. C'est cruel.

\- Non, c'est mortel, ajouta Kristoff dépité.

\- Il faut souffrir pour être beaux mes loulous, ajouta Arthur.

* * *

Dimanche matin, à 8h15, les dix voisins étaient réunis aux pompes funèbres.

\- Personne ne vous a suivi ? demanda Killian.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit Merlin.

\- Mary Margaret et Anna ne se doutent de rien ? s'inquiéta Arthur en regardant David, puis Kristoff.

\- Non, non, dirent-ils en se regardant à tour de rôle.

\- Killian, tu fais quoi avec ta cage sous ce drap ? demanda Will. Tu vas à Poudlard ?

\- C'est mon accessoire, expliqua l'ornithologue. Et toi ? T'as pris quoi ?

\- Euh… j'improviserai.

\- Ça s'annonce mal, soupira le beau brun.

\- Bienvenue dans mon humble commerce, annonça Hades en ouvrant la porte. Veillez me suivre.

Ceux qui n'étaient jamais entrés dans son commerce furent très surpris de voir le choix, parfois très extravagant, de cercueils. Will flasha sur celui aux couleurs de son club de baseball favori. Et à l'inverse, Robin ne comprenait pas qui pouvait vouloir un cercueil doré tellement kitch qu'il éclipserait Lady Gaga. Hades appuya sur un bouton qui fit basculer son étagère. Les hommes virils de Storybrooke le suivirent avec une certaine appréhension dans le couloir sombre.

\- C'est sérieux ? demanda August en découvrant le studio.

Il y avait un grand drap noir contre un mur avec des spots, des chaises de différentes tailles et styles, ainsi qu'une échelle. Mais ce qui les interpella fut le lit à baldaquin et les quelques accessoires qui étaient posés sur la couverture : un boa de plumes, une cravache, un fouet, un loup en dentelle, un string, un soutien-gorge en vinyle rouge et une paire de chaussures aux talons vertigineux.

\- Je croyais qu'on ferait juste deux-trois photos en bombant le torse, angoissa Will. On va se faire fouetter ?

\- Vous êtes là pour offrir du rêve mes petits lapins, alors laissez-moi vous guider, réclama le croque-mort.

\- Heu… c'est Zelena qui t'as fait un œil au beurre noir ? demanda Robin en voyant le visage redécoré de son voisin.

\- Comment tu vas nous prendre en photo si tu n'y vois rien ? s'inquiéta Kristoff.

\- Je ne suis pas un cyclope, j'ai deux yeux et je vois très bien, merci, rassura le photographe. C'est juste une marque d'amour de ma vilaine sorcière. Je n'ai pas perdu mon œil.

\- C'est violent chez vous, constata Graham. La prochaine fois, elle te poignarde ?

\- Ça pourrait être marrant, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ma vie sentimentale. Alors maintenant… à poil et offrez du rêve !

\- Je crois me souvenir que je dois aller déjeuner chez ma belle-mère qui vit à 4h de route d'ici, confessa Will en tremblant.

\- T'as pas de belle-mère, dit Arthur. Enlève ton falzar.

\- Si on faisait déjà un essai tout habillé ? suggéra Graham qui ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise.

\- Poule mouillée, répondit Arthur qui était déjà en slip.

\- Graham a raison, intervint Killian. Faisons un essai.

Ils créèrent une scène en se servant des chaises et de l'échelle et s'installèrent sous les directives d'Hades. Si pour certains la tâche semblait facile, pour d'autre en revanche, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué.

\- On a dit qu'on vendait du rêve, pas des friteuses pour Granny, rappela Hades. Imaginez Regina, Emma ou Cruella devant cette photo. Elles doivent baver devant vos corps de rêve.

\- Cruella ? s'indigna Jeff. Je ne veux pas me foutre à poil devant elle !

\- Tu le fais ou tu prends tes cliques et tes claques ! se fâcha Arthur qui en avait déjà marre. Et tu seras viré du cercle des mecs virils !

\- Les filles t'adorent, dit Killian avec douceur. J'ai entendu dire que Mulan avait un petit faible pour toi.

\- Ah bon ? répondit Will. J'ai cru que c'était Lily.

\- On n'a qu'à demander à Merlin, suggéra Kristoff. Il sait tout.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas pris ma boule de cristal, répondit le médium.

\- Comme par hasard, soupira Robin qui ne croyait pas en ses pouvoirs.

Après avoir pris une dizaine de photos, les mecs virils étaient prêts à passer à l'étape suivante. August, qui proposa de se sacrifier pour l'exemple, enfila un jean destroy, se vautra sur une chaise, un bloc-notes à la main et serra un crayon jaune entre ses dents blanches.

\- Montre-moi ta plastique de rêve, dit Hades en réglant son objectif. Regarde-moi. Redresse-toi. Voilà. Parfait.

Robin se pencha vers Will.

\- Il se débrouille plutôt bien, constata le jardinier.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà fait des photos de charme, supposa le squatteur.

\- Fais-moi bander, demanda le croque-mort d'une voix suave.

\- Non, mais t'es malade ? réagit l'écrivain en lâchant son crayon.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Bien sûr que je suis un grand malade. Et fière de l'être !

Alors que Killian retirait sa chemise, son regard se posa sur le corps de son voisin de palier. Son cœur rata un battement.

\- Mais comment tu as pu leur faire ça ? s'écria-t-il.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Merlin, complètement largué en observant son torse et son ventre nus.

\- Tes poils ! Ta virilité !

\- Les femmes préfèrent les hommes bien épilés, dit le grand noir musclé.

\- Les poils, c'est la vie ! s'exclama l'ornithologue. Ça fait partie de la sexytude, de…

\- De la perfection Killianesque, je sais, répondit Merlin. Toi, tu es sexy avec tes poils et ça plaît à certaines. Et moi, je suis lisse et doux, ce qui en fait rêver d'autres.

Un peu derrière, Kristoff retira son pantalon. Arthur remarqua l'immense bleu qu'il avait sur son genou.

\- On a dit qu'on était des mecs virils, pas des Schtroumpfs ! pesta le maquilleur de théâtre.

\- C'est pas de ma faute, se défendit le fiancé d'Anna. J'avais besoin de pisser la nuit dernière. J'ai loupé la porte et me suis cogné à la commode.

\- T'avais qu'à allumer la lumière.

\- Et prendre le risque de réveiller Anna ? Plutôt crever.

\- J'ai la solution ! dit Robin en présentant un tube.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Arthur.

\- Le fond de teint de Marian.

Le jardinier s'agenouilla et tartina le genou de son voisin.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Kristoff. On dirait du Mercurochrome !

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Robin. Sur Marian, ça ne devient pas orange.

\- C'est parce que ton ex est basanée et que Kristoff est blanc comme un cul de Norvégien, constata Jefferson. Il faut du fond de teint de la même couleur que sa carnation.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, répondit Kristoff.

Heureusement, Arthur avait amené sa palette de maquillage du théâtre pour corriger les petits défauts des uns et des autres.

\- Tu peux me dessiner des abdos ? demanda Robin.

\- T'as déjà vu une mousse au chocolat en forme de carré ?

David éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit Will en slip.

\- Non mais t'es sérieux ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Will.

\- Tu as mis un slip avec une pelleteuse pour faire des photos sexy ? demanda l'adjoint du shérif en effaçant une larme au coin de son oeil.

\- C'était mon dernier propre !

\- A poil ! exigea Arthur.

Jefferson avait les yeux rivés sur les fesses de Merlin.

\- Tu peux arrêter de me mater ? demanda sérieusement le médium. Ça me gêne.

\- Désolé, c'est ton slip.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon slip ? Il est noir et tu ne le vois pas ?

\- Non, non, je le vois. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir un homme porter un string. On dirait que tes fesses l'ont bouffé.

Merlin roula les yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Killian s'installa sur un tabouret et coinça un filet de pêche entre ses jambes pour cacher sa virilité tout en regardant Hades à travers une longue vue en laiton.

\- Espèce de voyeur, dit Hades d'un ton très ambigu.

\- Ça, c'est la photo parfaite de l'homme parfait !

\- Ne t'emballe pas, mon pote, interrompit Arthur. T'as pas encore vu ma photo.

\- Et bien, montre-moi ce dont tu es capable, dit Killian en cédant sa place.

Après quelques photos, Killian et Arthur n'étaient pas très satisfaits du résultat.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, dit Hades. Je suis pro, pas vous. Il fallait mieux vous préparer, soulever plus de fonte, suer un peu plus, faire des UV, arrêter de bouffer du chocolat.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que sur les photos des pompiers, leurs corps brillent ? demanda Killian.

\- Parce qu'ils sont couverts de sueur ? supposa Will.

\- Je déteste le sport, se plaignit Robin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? D'aller au sauna ? demanda Jefferson.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à vous lubrifier, suggéra Hades.

Will et August eurent un rire nerveux.

\- Qui a de la vaseline ? demanda l'écrivain.

\- J'ai une bouteille d'huile d'olive ! s'écria soudainement Kristoff.

\- Tu voulais faire de la salade ? s'étonna Killian.

\- Je l'ai oubliée dans mon sac après avoir fait les courses mercredi.

Ni une, ni deux, Graham s'enduit le corps d'huile d'olive. Le sheriff avait revêtu une casquette d'officier, portait un pantalon noir moulant avec des bretelles et avait accroché son insigne à sa ceinture. Il prit une pose sexy en tenant sa casquette du bout des doigts.

\- Tu devrais mettre ton arme à la ceinture, proposa David. Les filles aiment les gros flingues.

\- Elles aiment tout ce qui est gros, releva Merlin qui provoqua un éclat de rire général.

Pendant que l'agent se faisait prendre en photo Arthur, Merlin et Jefferson s'étalaient de l'huile d'olive sur le corps. Puis, en attendant leur tour, prenaient des poses langoureuses sur le lit à baldaquin. Merlin prit le boa de plumes roses qu'il s'enroula autour du cou avant de s'allonger sur une table en battant des cils.

\- A toi, Merlin, dit Hades.

Mais en se retournant, il eut un choc lorsque le médium retira le boa. Les plumes restèrent collées sur sa peau noire !

\- Mon boa ! se lamenta le croque-mort.

\- On dirait un poulet déplumé ! se moqua Jefferson.

Puis, Hades fut à la limite du malaise en voyant que tous ses joujoux étaient gras et sentaient la salade.

\- L'huile d'olive, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, constata Arthur.

Mais le croque-mort faillit presque terminer dans un de ses cercueils lorsqu'il vit que la colombe que Killian avait apportée était hors de sa cage et avait lâché une belle fiente sur sa tenture rouge sang.

\- Arrêtez de toucher à mes affaires ou je vous fais tout nettoyer avec la langue ! menaça Hades. Maintenant, prenez vous affaires et dirigez-vous vers l'autre salle !

L'autre salle… Rien que d'y penser Killian en avait des frissons. Lorsque le croque-mort ouvrit la fameuse porte, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Certains étaient comme des gamins devant la vitrine de Noël des grands magasins et d'autres auraient préférés disparaître. Mais il y en avait un qui fit mine d'être choqué mais qui était excité comme un acarien au salon de la moquette : Graham. Il s'imaginait attacher Regina et la fouetter, la belle le suppliant d'arrêter de la faire languir et de la prendre, de la posséder.

\- Au lieu de fantasmer sur mes jouets, viens plutôt devant mon objectif me montrer à quel point tu es désirable, dit Hades.

A quelques mètres, Kritoff s'observait dans un miroir.

\- Je suis vraiment blanc comme un cul.

\- Je dirai comme un bonhomme de neige, corrigea Robin.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à aller au solarium, dit David. Regarde comme mon corps est bronzé après seulement cinq séances.

Il était hors de question pour Kristoff qu'il soit traité de bonhomme de neige par les filles qui verraient sa photo. Il fouilla dans son sac, espérant trouver la solution à son problème. Et tout au fond, il la trouva !

\- Kristoff, c'est à toi, annonça Hades. Ne sois pas timide, Snowy.

Lorsqu'il arriva, tous virent leurs mâchoires se décrocher.

\- Alors ? C'est mieux ? demanda-t-il.

\- Euh… comment te dire, commença Killian.

\- Faut vraiment être une âme désespérée pour faire une chose pareille, soupira Hades.

\- Tu sens bizarre, dit Robin après l'avoir reniflé.

\- J'ai presque envie de te lécher, avoua August.

\- Je ne suis pas un encas ! C'est juste un peu de sauce soja !

\- Miam, j'aime les sushis, saliva l'écrivain.

\- Bon, bande de sushis et de salades ambulants, dit Hades, peut-on poursuivre ? A midi, j'ai un repas chez ma belle-mère et je sens que ça va être mortel.

\- J'ai cru que vous aviez rompus, Zelena et toi ? s'étonna Robin.

\- Ma salade ne te regarde pas.

\- J'ai faim, coupa Will.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lécher Kristoff, se moqua Merlin.

Les dix mecs virils enchaînèrent les poses, de plus en plus exubérantes pendant encore quelques heures. Lorsque chacun fut satisfait, Killian fit une dernière annonce.

\- Et maintenant, la der !

\- Quelle dernière ? demanda David.

\- Le full monty !

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le cercle très fermé des hommes virils de Storybrooke était réuni dans le salon de Killian Jones au 4ème étage de la Forêt Enchantée. Tous étaient impatients de découvrir le résultat de leurs efforts.

\- Tout d'abord, commença l'ornithologue, je tenais à vous remercier du fond du cœur d'avoir accepté de vous dévêtir pour la bonne cause. Comme nous sommes des amateurs, j'étais moi-même assez sceptique quant au résultat. Et bien je peux vous annoncer que vous êtes vraiment des mecs virils !

Tous furent très heureux et des torses se bombèrent.

\- Arrête de causer et montre-nous, demanda Arthur qui ne tenait plus en place.

Killian ouvrit un gros carton et en sortit un beau calendrier. Kristoff, David, August, Jefferson et Robin se levèrent pour se placer derrière Killian et les autres membres du groupe. Pour le mois de janvier, il y avait la première photo de groupe qu'Hades avait faite. Ils étaient plus ou moins dévêtus et tenaient chacun des accessoires différents.

\- J'ai presque envie de faire du jardinage en voyant Robin, commenta Kristoff.

\- Rien ne t'empêche de le faire.

\- J'ai l'air d'un idiot avec ma boîte de clous, se plaignit Will.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à apporter des accessoires, rétorqua August.

\- Il ne manque que des tatouages à Merlin et il peut jouer dans « Prison Break » ! remarqua David.

\- Je suis quand même le plus beau, confia Killian en s'observant.

\- Les filles n'aiment pas les handicapés, répondit Arthur. Elles vont craquer sur ma fesse qui dépasse du trou dans mon jean.

L'ornithologue tourna la page et tous râlèrent.

\- Tu t'es octroyé le mois de février ! bondit Jefferson. Ce n'est même pas toi le plus beau.

\- J'aurai plutôt pris la photo où la colombe t'a chié sur l'épaule, rétorqua Kristoff qui était aussi déçu de ne pas être choisi pour le mois de la Saint-Valentin.

\- Il a bien fallu faire un choix et ma photo était la plus belle, se justifia Killian.

Après avoir tourné quelques pages, tous éclatèrent de rire en découvrant la photo du mois de juin.

\- Ça ne me fait pas rire, bouda Kristoff.

\- Moi, je la trouve excellente cette photo, dit Merlin en s'essuyant une larme.

Kristoff, le torse badigeonné de sauce soja, tenait entre ses dents une tomate cerise alors qu'Arthur, qui était hors champ, lui balançait des feuilles de salade et rondelles de concombre… qui aurait dû être l'encas de Robin.

\- Ça fera fondre les ménagères, commenta Graham.

\- Je vois bien Ingrid bavé devant cette photo, imagina Robin.

\- Ou Tink, paria August.

\- Cruella, à tous les coups ! lança Will. Tu vas devenir son nouveau toy-boy et tu feras la popote pendant qu'elle léchera ton corps.

\- Vite, faut que je me marie, réalisa Kristoff.

\- En parlant de baver… commença Killian avant de révéler la photo du mois de juillet.

\- Mec, tu vas te faire violer, dit August à Merlin.

Le médium, le corps ruisselant d'eau avait une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre le long de son corps, dissimulant son intimité. Dans l'ensemble, ils étaient plutôt satisfaits du résultat. Aucun n'avait l'air d'un gros nigaud et certains se rêvaient déjà à une carrière de mannequin.

\- Tu crois qu'Hades pourrait m'introduire dans le milieu ? demanda innocemment Merlin.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, répondit Killian qui ne voulait pas s'impliquer d'avantage avec le croque-mort dont il ne partageait pas les valeurs.

L'ornithologue ne tourna pas tout de suite la page du mois de novembre, souhaitant faire mousser d'impatience ses camarades.

\- Décembre est un mois spécial, donc il a droit à une photo spéciale ! annonça-t-il avant de tourner la page.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre lorsqu'ils découvrirent leur « full monty ». Des rires se mêlèrent aux cris et aux grognements.

\- On voit tout ! se plaignit Will qui n'avait pas une position avantageuse.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à te cacher derrière la bouteille d'huile d'olive, pouffa Arthur.

\- J'adore ! s'exclama Graham qui se trouvait très sexy avec son arme de service cachant ses parties intimes.

\- Avouez quand même que le plus beau, c'est moi, dit Killian en toute modestie.

\- J'ai un petit faible pour August et les outils de bricolages de Marco, avoua Robin.

Les calendriers furent sortis des cartons et distribués. Ils n'avaient que quelques jours pour les vendre et rapporter la recette à Killian. La première à acheter un calendrier fut Tink qui ne résista pas et feuilleta toutes les pages. Lorsqu'elle découvrit le mois de décembre, elle hurla comme une hystérique et toute la copro sut qu'elle possédait cet objet collector. Très rapidement, l'intérêt grandit au sein de la copropriété. Milah acheta trois exemplaires, Cruella découpa les photos et les encadra, Lacey accrocha le calendrier au-dessus de son lit, Liam mit le sien en face de ses WC et Granny en mit un dans les toilettes des filles de son restaurant. Lorsque Marian montra à Gaston son exemplaire, le prof de fitness devint rouge et partit comme une furie à la recherche de Killian.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas dans le calendrier ? demanda-t-il très agacé.

\- C'est un projet entre potes, expliqua l'ornithologue.

\- Les mecs virils, c'est ça ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Je ne suis pas assez viril pour votre petite bande ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais soyons honnête deux minutes, on n'est pas potes, expliqua Killian, douchant les espoirs de Gaston.

Graham fut le premier à écouler tous ses calendriers. Pas très motivé par sa tâche et trop timide pour aborder les filles, Will confia sa pile à Peter et Felix. Les deux compères acceptèrent la mission et attendirent que les stocks des autres s'épuisent.

\- Pourquoi on attend ? demanda Felix.

\- L'offre baisse et la demande va augmenter drastiquement. On va doubler le prix et se faire un joli bénéfice.

* * *

Blue se demandait bien pourquoi Arthur l'avait invitée à venir chez lui avec Astrid et Ingrid. A 15 heures tapantes, elles sonnèrent et le maquilleur leur ouvrit. En entrant, elles découvraient dans le salon Robin, Killian, Kristoff, August, Merlin, Will, Graham, David et Jefferson. Sur la table, il y avait un gros cochon.

\- Killian a été touché par ton histoire et a cherché une idée pour faire un geste envers l'association des femmes battues, commença Arthur une fois les trois femmes assises.

\- Lorsque j'ai vu les pompiers vendre leurs calendriers sans le moindre effort, je me suis dit qu'on devrait faire pareil, continua Killian.

\- On l'a d'abord traité de fou, précisa Will.

\- On a fait beaucoup de sport, bronzé et perdu quelques kilos pour être au top, ajouta David en mentant légèrement.

\- Hades a bien gentiment accepté de nous photographié, dit Robin.

\- On lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, compléta Will. Surtout Kristoff.

\- Bien sûr, c'est de ma faute ! se plaignit le fiancé d'Anna.

\- N'empêche, on a bien rigolé, souligna Merlin.

\- Puis, on a vendu nos calendriers dans la copro et à quelques amis, poursuivit August.

\- Nous vous annonçons que l'entièreté de la recette vous est reversée, pour l'association des femmes battues, dit Killian en donnant le cochon à Blue.

\- Mille dollars tout de même, précisa Jefferson.

\- Merci, merci du fond du cœur, dit Blue qui commençait à sangloter devant tant de générosité.

Après une séance de câlins, tous partagèrent un gros bol de salade et des pizzas.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et vous aura fait rire. N'hésitez pas à le commenter, ça fait toujours super plaisir :)**_


	45. Chapitre 45

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **L'attente a encore été longue. Disons que ces derniers temps, j'ai été très occupée et n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire. Je vous remercie énormément pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont une fois de plus fait très, très plaisir. Je m'excuse de ne pas encore avoir eu le temps de vous répondre à tous personnellement.**

 **Ce chapitre est raccourci et a été écrit très rapidement. J'espère que vous allez passer un bon moment et bien rire avec certaines scénettes (dont une est inspirée d'une histoire vraie - celle de Philip et Aurore). On va un peu avancer avec l'inconnu de l'étang et Pamela Isley. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous demandent du SwanQueen et du DragonQueen, j'ai essayé de satisfaire tout le monde. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, l'image de Gold va être écornée :P**

 **Pour le chapitre suivant, il faudra attendre car je pars en vacances ce soir et n'écrirai pas la moindre ligne en deux semaines. Néanmoins, j'espère avoir des anecdotes à ajouter dans cette fic^^**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 : Des vœux, des cadeaux et un mot de passe**

Regina était dans le salon de Maléfique, un Malibu à la main en train de commenter les photos des mecs virils dans le calendrier que la pharmacienne avait acheté « par pitié pour eux ».

\- Ils ne savent plus quoi faire pour se rendre intéressant, bougonna la grande blonde.

\- On peut tout de même admettre qu'ils ont du cran, commenta Regina en regardant la photo de Will qui ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise mais qui tentait de faire bonne figure.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'ils jouent avec des clichés d'un autre âge. Quelle femme fantasme de nos jours sur la plastique de mecs qui se croient des dieux ?

\- Plus que ce que tu ne peux imaginer.

\- Je n'y crois pas une seconde, répondit Maléfique en croisant les jambes. On n'est plus des boniches, coincées à la maison pour faire des gosses et les tâches ménagères en dépendant de notre mari. Maintenant, les femmes sont éduquées, fortes et indépendantes.

\- Je croirais entendre un discours de féministe, avoua Regina avec un léger sourire.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu préfères être soumise à un mec ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais un homme a aussi ses avantages.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu caresses la photo de Robin ?

La sonnette retentit et Regina fut sauvée par le gong. Elle soupira profondément et referma le calendrier. A la porte, la pharmacienne trouva sa fille avec ses petits yeux larmoyants et son air de mendiante Rom, un sac de sport bien rempli à ses pieds.

\- Combien veux-tu ? anticipa Maléfique qui avait l'habitude d'aider Lily à boucler ses fins de mois.

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'héberges.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a une fuite d'eau dans ton appart ?

\- Je l'ai vendu ce matin, répondit la brunette nerveusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? souffla sa mère.

\- L'autre jour, j'ai été faire mes cadeaux de Noël et j'ai fini chez Graham au poste de police et il m'a servi une bouillie dégueulasse.

\- Je ne saisis pas la raison pour laquelle tu as fini au poste…

\- J'ai fait des achats avant que le magasin n'ouvre. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Lily… Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je dois une pétée de tunes à un mec qui ne va pas me lâcher la grappe. Et je pensais qu'en revendant des bijoux et de l'électronique j'allais m'en tirer.

\- A qui dois-tu cet argent ?

\- Quelqu'un que tu ne voudrais jamais rencontrer.

\- Mouais, fit Maléfique. Et si tu le dénonçais à Graham ?

\- Surtout pas ! Maman, tu m'héberges ou je me prends une piaule au Granny's ?

\- Bon d'accord.

Maléfique mit sa main sur l'épaule de Lily et l'invita à entrer.

\- Tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi.

\- Merci, m'man. T'es trop cool.

\- Saches qu'il y a des règles chez moi.

\- Oui, je sais. On ne garde pas ses chaussures à l'intérieur, pas de musique après 20 heures, pas plus d'un bain par semaine, on allume la lumière que si c'est nécessaire et toujours s'assurer qu'il y ait du piment.

* * *

Philip était tout excité. Il venait de recevoir la newsletter de Balando, un site de vente en ligne de chaussures et de vêtements de marque. Leurs promotions de Noël faisaient pétiller son regard. Il passa en revue toutes les rubriques avant de s'attarder sur les chaussures de sport. Un modèle de baskets lui fit palpiter son cœur comme s'il venait de rencontrer son âme sœur.

\- Wow, elles pètent celles-là ! s'exclama-t-il.

Aurore qui changeait la couche de Philip junior trouva la réponse appropriée à sa remarque.

\- Merde alors.

* * *

\- C'est quoi encore cette connerie ? ronchonna Granny en découvrant une urne dans le hall de Neverland à côté du sapin.

\- Une boîte à vœux, _dearie_ , expliqua Mr Gold.

\- Pour le Père Noël ? demanda Tink.

\- Pour le conseil, précisa le propriétaire des lieux. Chacun peut demander ce qu'il veut au conseil et nous nous réunirons afin de discuter des propositions de chacun pour améliorer la vie de la copropriété.

\- Comme c'est noble de ta part, dit Milah avec ironie. De toute façon, toutes nos suggestions vont finir dans la chaudière.

\- Et si tu venais comme observatrice, vérifier que nous examinerons bien chaque proposition ?

\- Désolée, j'ai autre chose à foutre.

\- Moi je veux bien venir, rétorqua Tink avec un grand sourire.

\- J'espère que tu seras de mon côté, dit Granny.

* * *

Cruella était allongée dans son lit à regarder un vieux film en noir et blanc en mangeant du popcorn. A côté d'elle, James soupirait.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le film ? supposa-t-elle. Tu préfères quand il y a des explosions et des têtes qui volent ?

\- Non, non. J'aime ce film… c'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ?

Voir toutes ces miettes dans le lit l'horripilait. Il s'imaginait déjà se gratter toute la nuit et sentir le maïs grillé le lendemain. Soudain, il eut une illumination.

\- Je sais ce que je vais t'offrir pour Noël !

\- Quoi donc ? s'excita-t-elle en renversant le plat dans les draps. Une rivière de diamants ?

\- Une poule pour manger les miettes.

\- Idiot, pesta-t-elle en lui lançant le coussin.

* * *

Henry, Bae, Violet, Morraine et Grace étaient secrètement réunis dans la cave de la Forêt Enchantée. A tour de rôle, ils surveillaient qu'aucun adulte ne vienne les déranger. Ils avaient apporté des blocs-notes pour les brouillons, des stylos de toutes les couleurs, du papier à lettre, de la colle, des paillettes, des autocollants, des enveloppes et des timbres.

\- Je ne sais pas comment commencer ma lettre, se plaignit Morraine.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire un truc du genre : « je m'appelle Morraine, j'habite à Storybrooke et j'ai été sage… », aida Henry.

\- J'ai cassé une assiette hier soir.

\- Ton père le sait ? demanda Bae.

\- Non, mais LUI sait tout.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il n'a rien vu, supposa Violet. Il était sans doute en train d'observer des enfants pas sages.

\- Tu as raison, rétorqua Morraine avec un sourire.

\- Tu vas lui demander quoi ?

\- Un landau pour promener ma poupée, une corde à sauter et le parfum de Rihanna. Et toi ?

\- J'aimerai bien un poney, rêva Violet. Et toi Bae ?

\- Une baguette magique pour exhausser tous mes vœux et une boule de cristal pour lire l'avenir.

\- Moi j'aimerai aller à Disneyland avec papa, avoua Grace.

Henry était en train de ronger son crayon en essayant de choisir ce qu'il allait demander.

\- Tu hésites entre un skate-board et un e-book ? demanda Bae devant sa perplexité.

\- Je me demandais si je pouvais demander quelque chose pour ma maman.

\- Tu ne veux rien pour toi ? s'étonna Grace.

\- Je suis gâté par mes deux ou trois mères et mon père, avoua Henry. Je n'ai besoin de rien.

\- Elle a besoin de quoi ta mère ? demanda Violet.

\- D'être heureuse. Et comme ça ne s'achète pas, je m'en remets à la seule personne qui peut le faire.

\- Je croyais qu'elle aimait bien Robin, dit Bae en se grattant la tête.

Il n'était pas le seul à ne plus rien comprendre à la vie sentimentale de Regina.

\- Et Maléfique ? demanda Violet.

\- Oui, bien sûre qu'elle les aime bien, rassura Henry. Mais je ne sais pas… on dirait qu'il lui manque quelque chose.

\- Je peux arranger ça, dit Bae avec un sourire.

\- Comment ?

\- Avec la Mastercard de papa. Il suffit de lui créer un compte sur Meetic et de sélectionner ton nouveau papa.

\- Bae, tu veux recevoir un sac de charbon pour Noël ? demanda Morraine. C'est pas bien de voler ton père.

\- Ni de choisir un nouvel amoureux à la maman d'Henry, rétorqua Violet. On n'est plus au Moyen-âge. Les femmes ont le droit de choisir qui elles veulent épouser.

\- Pourtant, dans « L'amour est dans le pré », ça marche, répondit Bae.

\- Quoi ? Tu regardes cette émission ? s'étonna Henry.

\- Moi non, mais papa oui.

* * *

L'heure de l'ouverture des boîtes à vœux posées dans les entrées de Neverland et de la Forêt Enchantée avait sonné. Emma, Regina, Arthur, Granny, Tink et Gold étaient réunis dans le salon de ce dernier pour trier les demandes des habitants.

\- Je propose qu'on lise chaque proposition à haute voix et qu'on fasse trois tas, dit Regina. Accepté, en suspend et refusé.

Tous acceptèrent. Pour qu'il n'y ait aucune tricherie, Emma fut chargée de lire les vœux et Granny de vérifier qu'elle disait bien vrai. Tink avait pour mission de surveiller que chaque papier soit bien déposé sur le bon tas.

\- Gaston demande à ce qu'une salle de gym soit installée car il se soucie de la santé de chacun et a remarqué que beaucoup ont abusé des lasagnes de Granny.

\- Comment ose-t-il critiquer mes lasagnes ! s'offusqua la concierge.

\- Elles baignent dans l'huile, ajouta Regina.

\- Très bien, toi et Gaston êtes interdits de resto !

\- Mesdames, les lasagnes ne sont pas le sujet, recadra Gold.

\- Votons, dit Emma.

\- Ceux qui sont pour lèvent la main, dit Gold.

Personne ne bougea.

\- Demande refusée à l'unanimité, annonça le propriétaire. Vœu suivant.

Les habitants de la copropriété avaient été très créatifs. Si certains demandaient à ce que l'ascenseur soit plus rapide ou que la pelouse soit moins souvent tondue, d'autres n'avaient pas hésité à proposer un zoo, de mettre un crocodile dans la piscine, un mur pour des graffitis, un ice bar, un parc d'attraction, un mini-golf, une salle de jeux, des cours collectifs ou une boîte aux lettres rose. La salle de torture fut rejetée avant même que le vote soit demandé.

\- Donc, nous allons organiser des cours d'appui pour les enfants, des sorties et des soirées à thèmes et au printemps, Robin créera un jardin potager, résuma Mr Gold. Et je vais rajouter que pour pallier à la hausse du prix du mazout, nous allons baisser le chauffage à 20°C.

\- 20°C ? répéta Emma. Les enfants vont avoir froid.

\- Eh bien Miss Swan, ils n'auront qu'à mettre des chaussons.

\- Vous êtes sans cœur, intervint Tink.

\- Je vote contre, dit Arthur.

\- Moi aussi, dit Granny.

\- Ce n'est pas un vœu que j'ai formulé, rappela le propriétaire. C'est une mesure nécessaire afin de ne pas rehausser les charges.

\- Il y a encore un vœu, dit Tink en regardant dans l'urne de Neverland.

Emma déplia le bout de papier et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? demanda Arthur.

\- Qu'on change le conseil par un vote démocratique.

\- Certains ne s'intéressent vraiment pas à la vie de cette copro, râla Regina. Ils ont voté pour Arthur et Emma il y a seulement quelques mois.

\- Je pense que certains en ont marre de toi et de Gold, ajouta Granny.

\- Demande refusée, dit Gold.

\- On doit voter, rappela Emma.

\- Elle a raisonné, compléta Tink.

\- Très bien. Qui est pour ?

Granny, Emma et Arthur levèrent la main.

\- C'est la majorité, constata Tink.

\- Très bien, soupira Gold.

\- Très bien ? réagit Regina. Ils vont nous destituer après tout ce que nous avons fait !

\- Prouve-leur que tu mérites de rester la gérante.

\- Et toi alors ? Tu crois sincèrement que tu vas être réélu ?

\- Je suis le propriétaire, rappela-t-il. Je ne peux pas être évincé du conseil.

\- J'ai toujours tout fait pour aller dans ton sens.

\- Le peuple a parlé, _dearie_ , rappela-t-il avec son petit sourire.

\- Je te hais.

* * *

\- Nous avons l'identité du noyé de la marre près du cabanon de Gold, annonça Graham en arrivant, un dossier à la main, vers David qui rédigeait un rapport sur leur dernière intervention.

\- Je sens que certains vont passer un sale Noël, soupira le blond. Ça ne serait pas mieux de le dire après les fêtes ?

\- Je ne comprends pas. C'est notre rôle d'annoncer les décès.

\- Il est mort depuis plus de deux ans, rappela David. On peut bien laisser sa famille fêter Noël et l'enterrer le mois prochain.

\- Ici, c'est le bureau du shérif, pas de l'aide sociale, ni de la paroisse. Mets ta veste et enlève les miettes de beignets autours de ta bouche.

* * *

Malgré l'interdiction de fréquenter le Granny's après avoir critiqué les lasagnes de la propriétaire, Regina était attablée, un café entre les mains, en face d'Emma et de Maléfique.

\- Il faut que je trouve Pamela Isley.

\- Tu cours après un fantôme, dit Maléfique.

\- Tu as des indices ? demanda Emma. Ton père t'as dit quelque chose ?

\- Absolument rien et je ne vois pas où Catwoman a pu rencontrer cette foldingue de Pamela.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée, dit Ruby en remettant du café dans leur tasse. Allez voir du côté de « Wonderland ».

\- « Wonderland » ? répéta Regina. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le Pays des Merveilles. Un endroit où tous vos rêves même les plus fous prennent vie à ce qu'on dit.

\- Ça sonne comme un repère de pervers, lâcha Emma avec une moue dégoûtée.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit la serveuse. Je n'y suis jamais allée.

\- Où est-ce que ça se trouve ? demanda Maléfique.

\- A l'angle de Velvet et de Feather streets.

Ni une, ni deux, les trois femmes se rendirent à l'adresse indiquée dans un quartier peu fréquentable. De nuit, il devait être assez effrayant. De jour, l'endroit semblait désert. Seuls quelques sans abris bougeaient sous les tas de cartons contre les murs crades et couverts de graffiti. La porte de « Wonderland » était en bois massif peinte en vert avec une grosse boucle en laiton. La gérante de la copropriété la saisit et frappa trois fois. Le judas s'ouvrit et des yeux plongés dans la pénombre les observèrent.

\- Mot de passe, demanda-t-il.

\- Nous sommes à la recherche de Pamela Isley, dit Regina.

\- Mauvaise réponse.

Il referma le judas d'un coup sec.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? râla Regina.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve le mot de passe, dit Emma.

\- Tu n'as qu'à monter ta plaque de flic et il ouvrira.

\- Je ne suis pas flic, Regina. Mais garante de caution.

\- C'est pareil.

Maléfique prit la boucle et frappa trois fois.

\- Avez-vous trouvé le mot de passe ? demanda l'homme.

\- Alice, dit la pharmacienne.

\- Non, répondit-il sèchement avant de tirer le judas.

\- Attendez ! hurla Emma. Lapin blanc ? Chenille ? Reine de Cœur ? Qu'on lui coupe la tête ? Chapelier Fou ? Chat ?

Malgré tous ses efforts, le judas fut refermé. Regina frappa à nouveau.

\- Dernier essai, annonça-t-il.

\- Donnez-nous un indice.

\- S'il vous plaît, insista Emma.

\- Très bien. Que fête-t-on aujourd'hui ?

Les trois femmes se regardèrent.

\- L'indépendance du Zimbabwe ? proposa Emma.

\- Raté !

\- Emma ! cria Regina de colère.

\- Mon non-anniversaire, dit calmement Maléfique.

Le judas se referma… et la porte s'ouvrit. Quand elles virent qui se cachaient derrière la porte, elles n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

\- Jefferson !

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et fait rire :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. A tout bientôt!**


	46. Chapitre 46

**Hello les Oncers!  
J'espère que vous profitez bien de votre été. J'ai passé d'excellentes vacances au Nord de l'Europe et lire vos commentaires à mon retour m'a fait énormément plaisir et motivée à vous écrire un nouveau chapitre. Mais en lisant vos review, il y a une chose dont je suis certaine: vous mourrez d'envie de connaître l'identité de Pamela Isley ainsi que celle du noyé de l'étang près de la cabane de Gold. Je suis vilaine, mais cette fois, je ne vous ferai pas mariné pendant 10 chapitres. Vous allez tout savoir. Si vous avez deviné juste, je vous tire mon chapeau. Ce chapitre ne traitera pas que de ces deux histoires. Vous retrouverez le Zades plus en forme que que jamais, une Tink très maline, une Merida très remontée contre ses voisins ou encore Gaston qui tente d'entrer dans le cercle très fermé des mecs virils. De plus, vous allez découvrir de nouveaux persos. Je n'en dis pas plus.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 : Pamela Isley, le noyé de l'étang et Treasure Island**

Regina, Maléfique et Emma entèrent à Wonderland. Cet endroit avait une étrange décoration assez kitch et semblait tout droit venir d'un univers parallèle. Jefferson contourna le bar et attrapa le chiffon pour essuyer quelques verres.

\- Donc Wonderland est un bar, en conclut Emma.

\- C'est bien plus que ça, répondit son voisin avec un petit sourire énigmatique. Un endroit où les rêves, même les plus fous, deviennent réalité. N'as-tu jamais rêvé de boire un verre avec Betty Boop, de faire un bras de fer avec Popeye ou encore de danser un slow avec Grace Kelly ?

\- Hum…, réfléchit la blonde. Non, pas vraiment.

\- Qui est Pamela Isley ? demanda Regina en allant droit au but.

\- Une cliente.

\- Je veux son vrai nom, insista la noiraude en plantant son regard de braise dans celui de Jefferson.

\- Je ne connais pas l'identité réelle des clients de cet endroit magique.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas une potion de vérité sous la main ? soupira Maléfique.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à venir boire un verre ce soir, conseilla le barman. Peut-être sera-t-elle là.

\- Très bien.

\- Mais vous devez vous trouver une nouvelle identité, avertit-il en levant l'indexe.

\- On pourrait être les trois petits cochons, suggéra Emma.

\- Tu mériterais de croquer dans une pomme empoisonnée pour m'avoir imaginée en cochonne !

\- Truie, corrigea Maléfique. Mais je ne suis pas contre rencontrer Regina la cochonne.

\- Malé !

* * *

Au poste de police dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Gold reposa la photo que Graham lui avait mise entre les mains sur la table en bois couverte de marques de tasses de café et de sucre tombé du doughnut de David.

\- Il est donc mort…

\- Oui, affirma le shérif.

\- Assassiné, précisa David.

\- Et donc vous pensez que c'est moi qui ai fait cela ?

\- Vous n'étiez pas en bons termes, rappela Graham.

\- C'est ridicule, s'énerva Gold. Et quelles preuves avez-vous contre moi ?

\- Rien pour l'instant… avoua Graham en baissant la tête.

\- Shérif, dit l'antiquaire en se levant, je vous croyais bien plus compétant que cela. Poursuivez votre investigation et lorsque vous aurez de solides preuves, arrêtez le vrai coupable. Au revoir !

* * *

L'estomac de Tink grondait. Il était midi passé d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes et son dernier repas remontait à la veille au soir. Dans le bus qui la ramenait de Boston, les passagers déballaient leurs casse-croûtes. Les délicieux parfums se mélangeaient et son appétit grandit. Malheureusement, il lui restait plus d'une heure de route avant d'arriver et de dévorer un cheese burger au Granny's. Soudain, elle eut une illumination.

\- J'ai perdu ma boucle d'oreille ! cria-t-elle en paniquant.

Les passagers devant elle posèrent leurs sandwichs et examinèrent le sol. Pendant ce temps, la petite blonde attrapa le pain poulet-avocat-tomate de l'homme en complet-cravate et mordit dedans à pleine dent. Puis, lorsqu'elle vit que personne ne trouvait son bijou, elle se leva et avança dans le corridor.

\- Là, sous vos pieds, madame, dit-elle en pointant le sol du doigt.

La femme se pencha et Tink en profita pour goûter sa salade grecque. Les feuilles croustillaient, les olives étaient divines et la sauce parfaite.

\- Ici ! dit-elle en s'avançant d'un rang.

Elle prit le soda du jeune garçon et tira une grande gorgée à la paille. Puis, elle vola un muffin au chocolat à une petite fille et but le café de sa mère avant de retourner à son siège en disant qu'elle venait de retrouver sa boucle d'oreille.

\- Je n'ai jamais aussi bien mangé dans un bus, avoua-t-elle en soupirant, prête à faire une petite sieste.

* * *

A la mairie, Mr Hyde se leva de son fauteuil en cuir noir en voyant Mr Gold entrer dans son bureau, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- J'étais sûr que tu changerais d'avis et que tu soutiendrais mon nouveau projet d'hôpital psychiatrique, dit-il avec un sourire de satisfaction.

\- Tu le savais depuis le début ! hurla l'antiquaire en empoignant sa canne avant de frapper le bureau du maire qui recula en se servant des roulettes de sa chaise.

\- Du calme ! demanda-t-il, les mains en avant. Qu'est-ce qui te mets dans une colère pareille ?

\- Tu le savais depuis toutes ces années !

Il donna encore quelques violents coups de canne qui détruisirent quelques bibelots et un verre en cristal, faisant voler de la paperasse au passage.

\- Tu savais pour mon fils, espèce de salopard !

Le dos de Hyde toucha le mur. L'antiquaire se jeta sur lui et l'étrangla avec sa canne en appuyant vigoureusement sur sa trachée. La panique envahit soudainement Hyde lorsqu'il vit son voisin, les yeux injectés de sang et toutes ses dents mal rangées apparentes, reculer son bras pour prendre de l'élan afin de le frapper de toutes ses forces. Il ferma les yeux par reflexe, puis entendit un bruit sourd. Lentement, ses paupières se levèrent et il découvrit Cora qui se tenait devant lui, haletante, un presse-papier à la main. Son regard descendit jusqu'au parquet où son voisin était étendu.

\- Cora…

\- Je vous avais bien dit que je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous.

\- Tu es diaboliquement séduisante lorsque tu me défends, avoua-t-il avec un sourire qui dévoilait sa dentition presque parfaite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? demanda-t-elle en hochant de la tête. On le jette dans le port ?

\- On verra ça plus tard.

Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa avec ardeur avant de la porter jusque sur le bureau libérer de ses papiers.

* * *

\- Dis voir Neal, commença Merida en prenant son air le plus sérieux, les mains sur les hanches. Tu te souviens que je t'ai prêté mon coffret DVD de « Game of Thrones » à Pâques et que tu as promis de me rendre très rapidement ?

\- Possible…

\- Non, non. Pas possible. Je suis certaine.

\- Et ?

\- Je veux le récupérer.

Neal déglutit péniblement. Il se souvenait vaguement de ce coffret. Mais où l'avait-il mis ?

\- Il doit être quelque part chez moi, dit-il. Tu m'aiderais à le chercher ?

\- T'as vraiment une drôle de technique pour inviter les filles chez toi, dit la rouquine en entrant dans… une poubelle géante. Mais Neal ! Tu ne fais jamais le ménage ?

\- Le premier qui trouve l'aspirateur aura droit à un flan au chocolat, proposa-t-il avec un sourire. Bienvenue dans mon écosystème.

* * *

\- Kristoff ! C'est une catastrophe ! s'écria Anna entortillée dans les guirlandes électriques.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda-t-il d'une voix très suggestive.

Il s'approcha de sa financée et s'apprêta à lui glisser un petit baiser dans la nuque lorsque celle-ci s'enfuit à quatre pattes.

\- J'adore les nouveaux jeux !

\- Kristoff ! Voyons. Aide-moi à me libérer. Il faut absolument aller au centre commercial acheter une guirlande rose et une autre avec des petits bonshommes de neige. Et aussi des flocons. J'adore les flocons de neige. Tu crois qu'il y aura aussi des guirlandes parfumées au chocolat ? Et au marshmallow ? Je voudrai aussi un bonhomme de neige géant à mettre à côté du canapé.

\- Mais Anna, se plaignit son fiancé, tu as déjà rempli le canapé de peluches. On ne sait plus où s'asseoir.

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre place sur le pouf. Allons au centre commercial.

\- D'accord…

Etant un peu fâchée contre Kristoff, la brunette ne le laissa pas prendre le volant de leur voiture.

\- Tu es sûre que tu peux conduire avec tes bottes ? douta-t-il.

\- Comme une fleur.

Elle sortit du garage et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à boucler la ceinture, Anna donna un brusque coup de volant et la tête de Kristoff heurta le tableau de bord.

\- Aïe ! Mais t'es malade ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Il y avait un escargot. Je ne pouvais pas l'écraser à quelques jours de Noël.

* * *

Au centre commercial, Violet demanda à son père si elle pouvait se faire prendre en photo avec le Père Noël.

\- S'te plaît ! S'te plaît ! S'te plaît !

\- Violet, ce n'est même pas le vrai.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda-t-elle. Papa, je veux une photo avec le Père Noël.

\- Bon… vas-y, soupira-t-il.

\- Merci papa !

Elle l'embrassa et courut pour se mettre dans la file. Lorsque vint son tour, la lutine lui demanda cinq dollars.

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent.

\- Demande à tes parents, ma chérie.

\- Papa est…

La petite fille chercha son père du regard. Comme il était entrain de regarder la vitrine du magasin d'électronique, il ne pouvait pas voir ses grands signes.

\- Suivant, dit la lutine.

\- S'il vous plaît, supplia Violet avec des yeux larmoyants. J'emballerai tous les cadeaux s'il le faut.

\- Pas d'argent, pas de photo.

\- C'est bon, Megara, dit le Père Noël avec bienveillance. Laisse-la venir.

Le sourire revint sur le visage de l'enfant qui prit place sur les genoux du vieil homme.

\- Est-ce que tu veux savoir ce que tu vas recevoir pour Noël ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, Père Noël.

\- Ferme les yeux. Que vois-tu ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- Eh bien voilà. C'est ce que tu vas recevoir avec un père aussi radin !

Violet partit en pleurant rejoindre son père.

* * *

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Emma en arquant un sourcil en voyant l'accoutrement de Regina.

\- Quoi ? C'est le seul costume que j'ai.

\- A mon avis, les evil boobs vont faire un malheur.

\- Et toi ? Tu vas attirer tous les pervers avec ta petite robe de sainte-nitouche.

\- Marilyn Monroe, corrigea la blonde.

\- Vous n'avez pas fini de vous disputer ? On dirait deux gamines, dit Maléfique en sortant de la salle de bain.

Les mâchoires des deux mères d'Henry se décrochèrent et leurs yeux devinrent aussi ronds que des billes en voyant le terrifiant costume que la pharmacienne portait. Le casque à cornes y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

\- On peut y aller ou il faut que je vous change les piles ? demanda-t-elle.

Arrivées devant la porte de Wonderland, les trois femmes virent toutes sortes d'étranges personnages tout droit sortis de films, de bandes dessinées, de jeux vidéos ou de dessins animés. Juste devant elles, Captain America n'arrêtait pas de se retourner et de mater les seins de Regina.

\- Si tu te retournes encore une fois, je t'arrache le cœur, menaça la méchante reine.

Apparemment, la menace fut efficace. Le porteur du bouclier ne la regarda plus. La reine se rapprocha de ses amies et leur murmura ses consignes.

\- Rappelez-vous qu'elle est pour moi.

\- Cinq sur cinq, promit Emma.

\- Bien sûr, confirma Maléfique.

Une fois le mot de passe donné, elles décidèrent de se séparer car la foule était assez dense. Maléfique était tellement terrifiante qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à se frayer un chemin. Emma quand à elle se fit inviter à danser par des espèces de trolls, un sosie de l'inspecteur Gadget, Jonathan Livingston le Goéland et même par Goldorak. Regina reçut moult compliments sur sa poitrine bien mise en valeur, se la fit renifler par Rouky et léchée par Pascal le caméléon. Ce dernier eut droit à une gifle mémorable.

Après plus de quarante minutes de recherche, Maléfique sourit lorsqu'elle vit vers la porte des toilettes, une femme à la longue chevelure rouge et revêtant un justaucorps vers décoré de feuilles de lierre, portant des collants assortis et une paire de bottes.

\- Poison Ivy.

\- Maléfique, répondit la jeune femme. Aussi terrifiante que dans le dessin animé.

\- Et vous, aussi tordue que dans le film ou la série ou le dessin animé à moins que ce ne soit dans la BD.

\- Je suis célèbre, en effet.

\- Vous devez être déçue de ne pas être avec Catwoman ce soir.

\- Je pense qui si elle vient, elle doit être avec ma version originale, renseigna Poison Ivy.

\- Pamela ? Ce n'est pas vous ?

\- Pour rien au monde je ne voudrai être cette pauvre fille.

Déçue de ne pas avoir trouvé Pamela, Maléfique continua d'explorer le bar, maudissant au passage une fée, Blanche-Neige et une princesse dans un tutu rose pour niaiseries aggravées.

A bout de souffle après une danse endiablée avec Superman, Emma prit place au bar et commanda un Sex on the Beach.

\- Excellent choix, dit la femme à côté d'elle. Mais ne trouvez-vous pas que ça manque de piquant ?

La blonde de Storybrooke observa sa voisine. Elle était très poudrée, rousse, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, portant une blouse médicale par-dessus une chemise verte. Ses yeux bleus étaient mis en vitrine par une paire de lunettes de vue à la monture noire qui frottaient ses joues rebondies. Emma n'arrivait pas à dire si c'était une belle femme ou non. Quelque chose la dérangeait. Mais quoi ? Après une observation plus minutieuse, elle comprit ! Les poils dans le nez et les oreilles.

\- Vous êtes un homme !

\- Mais non voyons, corrigea-t-elle avec une voix qui n'était pas naturelle. Je suis une beauté empoisonnante.

\- Pamela Isley...

\- Et je suppose que vous êtes Marilyn.

\- Assez discuté, dit Emma en sautant de son tabouret. J'ai une amie qui veut vous parler.

Elle prit la botaniste par l'avant-bras et la tira de force en direction de Regina qui était sur le point de se faire expulser du Pays des Merveilles après avoir jeté un verre à la figure de Buzz l'Eclair pour lui avoir marché sur les pieds.

\- Regina, voici Pamela Isley.

\- La salope…

Ce furent les seuls mots qui franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Enchantée, ma reine.

\- Oh arrête ton cirque, dit-elle sèchement. Sortons d'ici.

Regina, entourée de ses amies, faisait enfin face à cette fameuse Pamela Isley sur le trottoir désert.

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui pousse mon père à se travestir.

\- Se travestir ? répéta la rouquine en rigolant. Pourquoi le fait-on à ton avis ?

\- Pour profiter de la faiblesse de certains, supposa Emma.

\- Pour être enfin la personne que nous souhaitons être !

\- J'espère que tu n'empoisonnes pas tes amants, soupira la blonde.

\- Mon père est très heureux.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Pamela. Avec Cora comme épouse ? Celle qui drague Hyde à longueur de journée ? Avec Zelena qui devient folle et s'envoie en l'air avec un homme qui pourrait être son père ? Avec toi qui va finir vieille fille avec des chats ? Avec un petit-fils ingrat ?

\- Comment connais-tu tout cela ? demanda Regina. On n'est pas sensé se cacher derrière un masque et être quelqu'un d'autre dans ce bar de tarés ?

\- Je te parie cent dollars qu'il habite à Storybrooke, murmura Maléfique.

\- Neverland ou Forêt Enchantée ? demanda Regina à l'homme déguisé.

\- C'est ridicule.

Sans prévenir, Emma lui arracha sa perruque !

\- Non… je n'y crois pas, souffla Regina à deux doigts de défaillir.

\- J'ai gagné cent dollars ! jubila Maléfique.

\- J'ai rien parié, rappela Emma. Et Gina non plus.

\- Non mais toi… continua Regina, toujours sous le choc. Comment… jamais je ne l'aurai cru.

\- En même temps, il est maquilleur dans un théâtre, rappela Maléfique. Pas étonnant qu'il soit attiré par les hommes.

\- Bon les filles, je vous ramène ? proposa Arthur.

* * *

Il était à peine 6h30 en ce dimanche matin lorsqu'on sonna à la porte de Blue. Qui pouvait bien la déranger à une heure pareille ? Elle enfila son peignoir bleu marine, glissa ses pieds dans ses pantoufles molletonnées et manqua de se prendre les pieds dans la guirlande électrique de son sapin en frôlant le mur de trop près. Après un bâillement, elle ouvrit la porte.

\- Oui…..

\- Je viens pour la chambre à louer, annonça Lacey qui était vêtue d'une robe à paillettes couvrant à peine son jardin secret et qui était probablement directement venue sonner à sa porte après une soirée en discothèque un peu trop arrosée.

\- De quoi me parles-tu ? demanda Blue.

Puis, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et deux inconnus s'approchèrent de la porte entrouverte de l'appartement.

\- C'est bien l'appartement 53 de Neverland ? demanda le jeune homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Blue.

\- Lily, surnommée la tigresse. Je suis intéressée par la chambre à louer, annonça la jeune femme basanée aux longs cheveux noirs qui accompagnait – ou non – le jeune homme. J'ai de quoi payer, j'ai un travail et aucune dette.

\- Je m'appelle Gideon et je fais la cuisine et le ménage, ajouta le garçon comme pour séduire la résidente de Storybrooke. Je sais aussi recoudre les boutons et je sors les poubelles.

\- Tu me connais, dit Lacey en se mettant devant les deux autres. Je suis la meilleure coloc que tu puisses avoir. Je suis aussi sage que Belle.

\- Il doit y avoir une erreur, répondit Blue. Je n'ai aucune chambre à louer.

\- Pourtant dans l'annonce… dit Gideon en montrant l'écran de son téléphone portable.

\- C'est une erreur. Peut-être que c'est l'appartement 53 de la Forêt Enchantée. Ashley Boyd y vit avec sa petite fille Alexandra.

Les trois jeunes gens descendirent l'immeuble, traversèrent le jardin et se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec Granny qui ressemblait à un chien de garde dans le hall d'entrée de la Forêt Enchantée, son balai à récurer à la main.

\- Que faites-vous là ? Qui allez-vous voir ? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

\- Vous êtes de la police ? demanda Gideon.

\- C'est juste la concierge, renseigna Lacey.

\- Et membre du conseil, rappela Granny. Tout visiteur externe doit être annoncé deux semaines en avance.

\- Quoi ? C'est une blague, réagit la jumelle French.

\- C'est pour l'annonce, dit Gideon en montrant l'écran de son téléphone.

\- Il est strictement interdit de sous-louer une chambre à Storybrooke ! beugla Granny. Blue va m'entendre !

Gideon et Lily la tigresse s'en allèrent déçus alors que Lacey retourna chez son paternel. Peter et Felix, qui vidait sa boîte aux lettres pour la première fois en deux semaines, jubilaient. Leur petite blague avait fonctionné. Blue allait recevoir un avertissement après s'être fait réveillé tôt.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu puéril ? demanda Felix.

\- Puéril ? Mais on est des gosses.

\- Plus trop…

\- Felix ! Tu as oublié notre devise ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Dis-la, exigea Peter.

\- Grandir ? Jamais !

* * *

Robin était en train de saler l'allée après cette froide nuit de décembre afin d'éviter que quelqu'un ne se casse une jambe ou un poignet. Il était encore tôt et seuls Leroy, qui avait pris place dans sa cabine de gardien et Sidney étaient sortis. Le jardinier plongea sa pellette dans le seau et s'apprêta à jeter des cristaux lorsqu'il se figea. Hades avec Zelena accrochée à sa taille, la tête sur son épaule, apparemment aussi bourré l'un que l'autre, étaient en train de rentrer chez eux à dos… d'âne !

\- Où avez-vous trouvé cet animal ? s'inquiéta Robin.

Hades marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et continua sa route.

\- On ne veut pas d'âne dans la Copro !

\- Il y en a déjà des dizaines, ricana le croque-mort. Hic. Et ce n'est pas un âne.

\- C'est quoi alors ? Une girafe ?

\- Une licorne ! hurla Zelena.

* * *

Merida était à deux doigts de passer son voisin dans le hachoir électrique.

\- Non, c'est bientôt Noël, dit-elle à haute voix pour tenter de se calmer.

Mais le grincement irrégulier ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle se mit des bouchons dans les oreilles, planta la tête dans son oreiller, alluma la radio. Rien à faire. Ces murs aussi fins que du papier de cigarette n'arrêtaient pas le son strident. Sans arme dans la main, elle quitta son appartement pour frapper avec ses deux poings contre la porte de l'appartement 23 de la Forêt Enchantée. Elle dût s'y reprendre à quatre fois avant que son voisin n'ouvre.

\- Tu peux arrêter de me casser les oreilles ? demanda-t-elle rageusement.

\- Mais je m'entraîne, expliqua James.

\- Tu ne peux pas aller dans une cabane au fin fond de la forêt ?

\- Tu as pensé aux petits oiseaux ?

\- James, tu n'as aucun talent pour jouer du violon, affirma crûment la rouquine.

\- Mais…

\- Essaie la peinture, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Mais je veux faire partie de Queens of Darkness.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

\- Le groupe de ma Cru-Cru d'amour. Elle et ses copines ont formé ce groupe pour l'anniversaire de Felix.

\- Et tu penses que tu vas être capable d'être un virtuose du violon en quelques jours seulement ?

\- J'y crois.

\- Essaie plutôt le triangle ou les maracas, dit-elle avant de retourner en direction de son appartement. Et si elles ne te veulent pas, tu peux toujours aller prendre des cours de cuisine chez Ariel pour impressionner Cruella.

\- Merci du conseil !

* * *

Le groupe des mecs virils s'était réuni au Granny's pour discuter de leurs plans pour Noël et les vacances.

\- Moi, je pars pour deux semaines au Mexique avec Ariel.

\- T'as trop de chance, l'envia Robin. Moi je vais rester à Storybrooke.

\- On pourrait aller ensemble se mater un match de hockey sur glace, proposa Will.

\- Je n'aime pas ce sport de sauvages, se plaignit Killian.

\- Tu vas faire quoi pendant tes vacances ? demanda Kristoff. Compter les mouettes ?

\- Je vais faire des bougies avec Blue, Ingrid, et Astrid.

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tu es prêt à entrer au couvent, dit Will en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Monastère, corrigea Kristoff. Le couvent, c'est pour les filles.

\- C'est pour la bonne cause, se justifia l'ornithologue.

La clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta et Gaston prit une chaise et se joignit au groupe sans demander la permission.

\- Qu'est-ce que les hommes, pas comme moi bien sûr, ont en commun avec un clitoris, des toilettes et les anniversaires ?

\- Euh…

\- Ils les ratent toujours !

\- Gaston, ce n'est pas en faisant des blagues pourries que tu vas entrer dans le gang des mecs virils, dit Killian quelque peu fâché contre son voisin.

\- En plus, elle était vraiment nulle ta blague, dit Anton.

\- La sortie, c'est par là, dit Will en pointant la porte du doigt.

* * *

Après avoir sonné quatre fois à la porte de Gold, Belle sonna chez Milah et demanda gentiment à Bae s'il était d'accord de lui prêter sa clé. Elle était inquiète qu'il n'ouvre pas alors qu'elle entendait des bruits provenant très certainement de la télévision. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'appartement plongé dans le noir, elle découvrit Gold vêtu d'un cardigan beige, allongé sur le divan, une couverture crochetée sur les genoux, fixant la boîte à images qui diffusait une émission de téléréalité. Sur la table basse se trouvait un verre en cristal vide et une bouteille de Scotch bien entamée. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était le chiffon, probablement rempli de glace, qu'il tenait contre sa tête.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, dit-il d'une voix rauque monocorde.

\- Je ne m'en irai pas. Tu as besoin de compagnie.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'éteindre la télévision avant d'aller préparer du thé. Mais lorsqu'elle revint, il l'avait rallumée et baissé le son presqu'au minimum. Il était donc réellement accro à cette émission ! Belle sourit. Jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé regarder « l'amour est dans le pré ». Elle apporta les deux tasses alors qu'il zappa en vitesse.

\- Tu sais, il m'arrive de regarder « Amour, gloire et beauté » avec mon père ou « Top Model USA » avec ma sœur, avoua-t-elle le rouge aux joues.

\- Je ne regarde pas. C'est juste… pour me détendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Elle prit place à côté de lui et lui prit sa main qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Avec l'autre, il éteignit le poste.

\- Sam était près de moi pendant toutes ces années, retenu contre son gré, avoua-t-il, une larme dans l'œil.

\- Était ? demanda-t-elle la boule au ventre.

\- Je l'ai perdu une deuxième fois…, murmura-t-il en fixant les lumières du sapin de Noël.

\- Et si tu me racontais tout depuis le début ?

Il prit une tasse entre ses mains et regarda les reflets dans le liquide ambré fumant. La chaleur passait à travers la porcelaine et apaisait les muscles de ses phalanges.

\- L'homme qui est mort dans l'étang près de ma maison de campagne est le Dr Jekyll.

\- Son nom ne dit quelque chose, réfléchit Belle.

\- Il était un chercheur réputé mais étrange, continua Gold. Il était convaincu qu'avec un sérum, on pouvait se séparer de sa moitié maléfique et ainsi devenir meilleur. Ses pairs l'ont rejeté car ils ne croyaient pas en son projet. Certains l'ont même traité de Mengele ou de Frankenstein. Alors il a donné des conférences pour convaincre des investisseurs privés. Les échecs se sont succédés. Je suis allé à l'une d'entre elles et me suis montré intéressé. Je ne lui ai fait aucune promesse mais il a pris mon intérêt pour une certitude. Il m'a fait visiter son laboratoire et montrer ses expériences sur des souris. Quelques mois plus tard, il m'a recontacté. Il m'a dit que la première version de son produit était prête à être testée sur un humain. Je suis retourné dans son laboratoire et quand j'ai vu dans quel état d'agressivité se trouvaient les souris, j'ai réalisé la dangerosité de son sérum. J'ai définitivement refusé de le financer.

\- Il t'en a voulu ?

\- Plus que ce que tu ne peux imaginer.

\- Quel est le lien avec Sam ? demanda Belle.

\- Dans la maison de Jekyll, Graham a trouvé une photo volée de Milah et moi à la maison de campagne où on tenait chacun une main à Bae pour lui apprendre à marcher. Elle était froissée et on voyait bien que des larmes avaient coulés dessus de nombreuses fois. Le test ADN est irrévocable. C'est bien Sam.

\- Jekyll t'a-t-il demandé une rançon ?

\- Il ne m'a jamais recontacté.

\- Alors pourquoi garder Sam en otage toutes ces années ? se demanda la brunette.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée mais je préfère ne pas y penser…

\- Où est-il ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, soupira-t-il. Graham et David ont fouillé la maison de Jekyll qui se trouve à moins de trois kilomètres de la mienne et n'ont rien découvert. Ils pensent qu'il s'est enfui.

\- Comment Jekyll est-il mort ?

\- Il a reçu un violent coup à la tête. C'est peut-être Sam lorsqu'il est parti.

\- Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu vers toi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Je l'ignore. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il va bien.

Elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras et le frotta avec douceur.

\- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais tu devrais être heureux de savoir qu'il est en vie.

\- Peut-être en vie, corrigea-t-il. Il est peut-être mort de froid dans les bois.

\- Reste positif. Garde toujours espoir.

Il appuya doucement sa tête contre la sienne et lui fit un câlin. Il se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Sa chaleur avait quelque chose d'apaisant et son parfum délicat était telle une douce caresse.

\- Au fait, que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le torchon rempli de glace.

\- J'ai eu quelques mots avec Hyde.

\- Hyde ?

\- C'est le frère de Jekyll et je suis quasiment certain qu'il savait que Sam était en vie. Il s'est bien fichu de moi.

\- Tu as des preuves ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Une intuition.

\- As-tu envisagé qu'il ignorait ce que son frère avait fait ?

\- Il lui a forcément rendu visite.

\- C'était peut-être un très bon menteur et peut-être que Sam était caché dans une trappe. Laisse Graham investiguer et ne va plus chercher des noises à Hyde, promis ?

En guise de réponse, il lui fit un baiser sur le front.

* * *

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? se demanda Regina enveloppée dans un long manteau noir aux épaules saupoudrées de neige légère, accompagnée d'Henry, Roland et Robin.

\- Treasure Island, répondit Ingrid en lisant le nom de l'enseigne au-dessus de la grande porte.

\- Ça n'augure rien de bon, dit Cora. Ce parc d'attractions à été désaffecté dans les années 70 après une série d'accidents inexpliqués.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas que Zelena et Hades aient choisi ce lieu, soupira Robin.

\- J'aurai peut-être dû écrire mon testament, confia Killian.

\- Ne faites pas les poules mouillées, intervint Peter. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

\- Moi, j'ai très envie de faire un tour sur un grand huit hanté, avoua Lily très excitée.

\- Moi aussi ! s'extasia Henry. Et de voir le concert des Queens of Darkness !

\- C'est l'œuvre de ma Cru-Cru d'amour, précisa James qui n'avait d'yeux que pour l'amatrice de fourrure.

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à devenir un pro du triangle ou des maracas ? demanda Merida.

\- J'ai préféré lui faire un gâteau choco-Guiness.

\- C'est vraiment très original comme lieu, constata Ruby en observant les hauts murs jaunes et les portes aux cadres rouges.

\- Au moins, il va se souvenir longtemps de son passage à l'âge adulte, ajouta Dorothy partagée entre l'excitation et la méfiance.

\- Moi, je n'aime pas les fêtes originales, ronchonna Granny. D'ailleurs, je me demande encore pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de venir pour ce petit con.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des cadeaux ? demanda Tink.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur un nuage de fumée d'où une Zelena vêtue d'un haut de forme noir, d'une tenue de cabaret très sexy, de bas résilles et de chaussures à très hauts talons, apparut. Derrière elle, une fois la fumée mystérieuse dissipée, se trouvait un petit train et une banderole « Mortel anniversaire Felix ».

\- Mesdames, messieurs, bienvenue à l'événement le plus extraordinaire du siècle ! souhaita-t-elle. Mettez l'argent dans la gueule du crocodile à votre droite et les babioles dans la poubelle, puis prenez place dans les chariots. Soyez prêts à vivre la plus incroyable fête d'anniversaire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça me rassure, murmura Regina en serrant la main de Robin.

* * *

 _ **Alors? Aviez vous deviné qui était Pamela Isley et le noyé? Surpris? Déçu? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ces intrigues.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre de reprise vous aura bien plu. Je me réjouis d'avance de lire vos review. Merci encore d'être si nombreux à suivre cette fic qui ne devait durer qu'un été!**_

 **PS: si vous avez des souhaits, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer. Il m'arrive souvent de les réaliser :)**


	47. Chapitre 47

**Hello les Oncers,**

 **Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre spécial fête. Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser auprès de vous pour la longue attente. La raison première est le thème de ce chapitre 47 qui aurait dû être l'anniversaire de Felix. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, j'ai fait un gros blocage. Pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois. Alors début décembre, j'ai décidé de supprimer le peu que j'avais écrit et de passer au chapitre suivant. L'autre raison est que j'ai passé une certification en septembre, puis j'ai commencé un nouveau travail très prenant. Dans ce chapitre, la scénette avec Kristoff et Anna est un clin d'oeil (je bosse maintenant dans la sécurité informatique). Mes nouveaux collègues m'ont bien inspirié (le calendrier que Merida propose à Cora, le jus de pommes de MM, le poids d'Aurore et presque toutes les blagues pipi-caca). J'ai essayé d'utiliser un max d'habitants. Il y en aura pour tout le monde.**

 **Mes délires vous ont manqué? Vous allez être servis!**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et espère lire plein de commentaire prochainement :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 : Spécial Noël**

\- C'est une blague ? demanda Maléfique à Hyde qui semblait pourtant sérieux.

\- Voyons, vous et vos copines avez livré un tel show pour l'anniversaire de Felix que je ne peux que vous demander d'offrir un spectacle aux habitants de cette ville.

Lors de l'événement, David avait eu la mauvaise idée de filmer la performance des Queens of Darkness et en moins d'une semaine la vidéo postée sur Youtube avait franchi la barre des vingt milles vues.

\- Nous jouons du métal symphonique, pas des chants mielleux de Noël, rappela-t-elle.

\- Et si vous innoviez en nous interprétant des chants de Noël à votre sauce… métal ?

\- Ça c'est déjà fait, ajouta Cruella. Je me rappellerais toujours le beau Marco Hietala chantant Ô douce nuit dans Raskasta Joulua en secouant sa chevelure dorée.

\- Exactement ! S'exclama Hyde comme pour valider son exemple alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce Marco dont-il-avait-déjà-oublié-le-nom et son groupe au nom tout aussi imprononçable.

\- Commençons déjà à faire une liste, proposa Cruella. Mon beau sapin, ô douce nuit, il est né le divin enfant,…

\- C'est parfait, nous avons un deal, conclut le maire.

\- Sortez votre chéquier Monsieur le Maire, répondit froidement la pharmacienne.

* * *

\- Enorme, c'est énorme, s'écria Peter en revoyant le DVD de l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami.

\- J'adore la gueule de Marian quand le chariot vire à droite, dit Felix.

\- Et celle de Ruby quand elle a vu que Blue était attachée sur la cible tournante et qu'on allait lui jeter des couteaux.

\- Le mieux, c'est quand même quand Anna a déchiré sa jupe en sortant de l'auto-tamponneuse.

\- T'as oublié lorsque Cruella s'est pris les pieds dans les câbles et que Regina est devenue complètement hystérique dans le noir dans le labyrinthe.

\- Heureusement que Robin avait un briquet, rappela Felix.

* * *

\- Je suis déçu, dit Hades dans une moue boudeuse.

\- Que se passe-t-il mon dieu des Enfers ? demanda Zelena en lui caressant le dos. Tu n'as plus la flamme ?

\- Personne ne m'a acheté de cercueils malgré la super promo que j'ai faite à l'anniversaire. Ont-ils vu le cercueil aux couleurs de l'équipe de football local ? Et celui avec les hashtags à la mode ? Peut-être que le petit train allait trop vite ?

\- Ils n'ont juste pas réalisé qu'ils sont mortels, tenta de comprendre Zelena. Ils préfèrent que leurs proches douillent à leur décès.

\- C'est bien la mode ces temps. On profite de l'instant présent et on s'en fout de l'avenir et du portefeuille des autres. Dire que j'ai voulu être généreux… 50 dollars de réduction.

\- Tu t'en fous car à la fin, c'est toi qui encaisse les chèques et qui m'offre des beaux cadeaux qui rendent jaloux tous les vivants.

\- Tu as raison ma vilaine sorcière.

\- Je préfère wicked.

\- And wicked always wins, compléta-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

\- C'est encore ma mère qui m'appelle, dit Anton en montrant le numéro non enregistré qui l'appelait.

\- Tu n'as pas ta mère dans ton carnet d'adresses ? demanda Robin perplexe.

\- Comme je ne veux pas lui offrir une nouvelle télévision, elle essaie de me supplier en utilisant les téléphones des autres.

\- Ça insiste, constata le jardinier. Tu devrais peut-être répondre.

\- T'as raison. Elle a pu faire un malaise.

Il appuya sur le bouton de réponse.

\- Oui, m'man ?

\- Euh monsieur Giant, c'est votre banque.

\- Oups, pardonnez-moi, madame, s'excusa-t-il platement.

\- Nous vous appelons pour vous dire que nous avons bloqué votre carte de crédit à cause de mouvements suspects.

\- Suspects ? Mais non, c'est ma fiancée qui s'achète des chaussures sur Internet. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Pour plus de 4000 dollars ?

\- 4000… dollars ? répéta-t-il à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Je vous remercie. Je vais régler ça.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda son ami une fois qu'il eut raccroché.

\- Rien de grave. Ariel a juste acheté pour plus de 4000 dollars de chaussures.

\- Quoi ? Oh la vache !

Il composa le numéro de sa rousse préférée.

\- Ariel ma chérie, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnement calme. Tu as trouvé les chaussures de tes rêves ?

\- Pas encore. Je viens de voir encore une paire splendide ! Des…

\- Ariel, la banque a bloqué ma carte de crédit.

\- Mais je n'ai rien acheté, se lamenta-t-elle.

\- Rien ? Et les 4000 dollars ?

\- 4000 ? Oh, mais non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je retournerai toutes celles qui ne vont pas.

\- J'espère bien…

Il raccrocha, presque soulagé.

* * *

Ce matin-là, chaque habitant de Storybrooke découvrir une petite enveloppe à son nom glissée dans sa boîte aux lettres. A l'intérieur se trouvait une missive expliquant que lors de la dernière réunion du conseil, les membres avaient décidé que pour resserrer les liens des habitants en cette période festive et de partage, chacun ferait à cadeau à un autre habitant désigné. L'opération avait été nommée « Opération Chaussettes de Santa ».

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fumé à leur conseil ? se plaignit Ashley. J'ai déjà juste les moyens d'aller chez le coiffeur.

\- Je peux te les couper gratuitement si tu veux, proposa Anna.

\- N'y pense même pas.

\- J'ai encore tellement de choses à faire… se lamenta la mère célibataire. Si seulement j'avais des petites souris pour m'aider.

\- Y a qu'Arthur pour proposer une idée pareille, rouspéta Dorothy.

\- Je trouve l'idée géniale, sautilla Neal tout content de découvrir le nom de Merida sur son carton.

\- Faire un cadeau à Cora ? dit Merida à deux doigts de vomir.

\- Allez, ça va être chouette, tenta Emma de les motiver. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous ruiner. C'est le geste qui compte.

\- Idée nulle, ajouta Dorothy. Je hais Arthur.

\- Eh… c'est moi qui ai proposé, avoua Emma. Et à la base c'est l'idée d'Henry.

\- Je trouve cette idée fantastique, commenta Anna. Je propose d'amener des biscuits au chocolat lors de l'ouverture des chaussettes le 24 décembre.

* * *

Cora détestait le mois de décembre. C'était la période de l'année où elle avait le plus de travail et où elle était la plus interrompue par tous les vendeurs d'oranges et de biscômes de la ville. Après avoir reçu les scouts, Terre des Hommes, l'association des mères célibataires, le club de bridge et les bonnes sœurs du couvent avec leurs bougies, voilà que Merida en fière représentante des Femmes Libérées entra à la mairie.

\- J'ai déjà accepté 150kg d'oranges qui seront offertes au zoo et j'ai assez de biscuits trop cuits pour tuer tous les prisonniers de Guantanamo, alors non-merci.

\- Madame Mills, je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas encore reçu un calendrier comme celui-ci.

La rousse sortit de son sac un exemplaire du calendrier fraîchement imprimé. Cora semblait perplexe. Était-ce l'image d'une femme en combinaison de mécanicien qui la dérangeait ou alors celle d'une autre en train de regarder la télé alors que son homme faisait la vaisselle ?

\- Ce calendrier ne me sert à rien ! répondit un peu sèchement l'assistante du maire en redonnant l'objet. Il n'a que 24 jours et pas dans l'ordre en plus ! A votre âge, vous devriez savoir qu'il y a au moins 28 jours dans un mois.

Merida arqua un sourcil.

\- C'est un calendrier de l'Avent, Madame Mills…

* * *

Tink s'était promise que cette année, elle ne se ferait plus avoir. Terminés les achats de Noël le 24 décembre dans une foule en délire. Cette fois, elle s'y prenait tôt. C'est les bras chargés de paquets qu'elle monta tant bien que mal dans le bus bondé de 17h. Personne ne lui céda sa place et elle dut s'appuyer contre la barre centrale, coincée entre un homme qui revenait de la salle de sport et qui n'avait pas pris sa douche, deux copines qui commérait sur la séparation d'une autre copine et une femme aux cheveux si volumineux qu'ils lui chatouillaient le nez ! Mais soudain, avant l'arrêt de la bibliothèque, Tink poussa un cri de stupeur en sentant que sa poitrine n'était plus soutenue.

\- Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête ! hurla-t-elle à Felix qui gloussait comme un dindon.

\- Faut bien que je m'entraîne pour le jour où j'aurai une copine.

Isaac Heller évita de justesse une flaque d'eau, puis s'immobilisa en découvrant trois de ses voisins collés les uns aux autres dans des sacs de couchage.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors sous la pluie par ce froid comme des clochards ?

\- On veut être les premiers ! répondit Will avec excitation.

\- Les premiers de quoi ?

\- T'es pas au courant ? s'étonna Liam.

\- Euh…

\- Le nouveau Star Wars, lâcha Arthur dans un soupir de désespoir.

\- Mais il ne sort que dans deux jours, s'exclama l'auteur qui ne comprenait toujours pas leur délire. Et vous allez rester sous la pluie ?

\- Ce chef-d'œuvre mérite tous les sacrifices, avoua Arthur avant d'éternuer.

* * *

Kristoff était vautré sur le canapé, son portable à la main et la langue dehors, à essayer de passer le sixième niveau du dernier jeu à la mode. Pendant ce temps, Anna parcourait ses emails à la recherche des meilleures promotions de Noël de ses commerces favoris car elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de cadeau pour son fiancé.

\- Oh regarde Kristoff.

\- Hum… prononça-t-il toujours absorbé par son jeu.

\- J'ai un cousin éloigné d'Afrique qui me souhaite un joyeux Noël.

\- Hum…

\- C'est vraiment trop mignon… Oh, il a même mis une pièce jointe. Je suis sûre que sa carte sera plus belle que celle de ma tante.

\- Hum…

\- Oh regarde, mon écran est tout noir et il y a plein de lettres vertes.

\- Hum…

\- C'est écrit : « Joyeux Noël nicodème ». Nicodème ? s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Kristoff ?

\- Hum…

\- Il me demande le numéro de ta carte de crédit. Elle est toujours dans le tiroir avec les passeports ?

\- Hum…

\- Je pense que ça veut dire oui.

Elle prit la carte et commença à taper le numéro. Soudain, Kristoff bondit du canapé et s'élança vers sa fiancée.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! hurla-t-il. Tu t'es pris un randsomware !

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un logiciel malin qui a crypté ton portable et demande une rançon contre la clé de déchiffrement, expliqua-t-il.

\- C'est une énigme ? Faut deviner la clé ?

\- Anna… c'est un virus informatique et ça va encore me coûter un bras de le faire réparer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura-t-elle avec un large sourire en se levant. J'ai la solution qui ne nous coûtera pas un cent. Tu passeras Noël avec tes deux bras.

\- Quoi ? Tu t'y connais en virus ? Ils t'enseignent ça où tu bosses ?

La brunette arriva avec deux flacons ouverts et les versa sur le clavier.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bondit-il.

\- Avec un peu de sirop contre la toux et contre les états grippaux, il ira mieux dans trois jours.

\- Anna…

* * *

\- Le 24, dit James.

\- Non le 25 ! contra David.

\- Je te dis que c'est le 24, insista James.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous hausser le ton dans ma cuisine ? demanda calmement Mary Margaret en revenant de chez le libraire.

\- Tu qui es prof, tu dois savoir, commença James.

\- C'est quand Noël ? demanda David.

\- Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Je vais vous expliquer…

* * *

Aurore était fière d'elle. Elle allait enfin pouvoir mettre sa jolie petite robe à paillettes qu'elle avait achetée aux soldes l'hiver précédent. En entrant dans le salon, elle se plaça entre son mari et Supergirl qui sauvait le monde à la télé.

\- Tu crois que je pèse combien ?

Philip se pencha à droite, puis à gauche pour tenter de poursuivre le visionnage de sa série.

\- Allez, combien ? insista-t-elle.

Voyant qu'il n'y échapperait pas, il regarda sa femme de haut en bas.

\- Avant ou après caca ? s'informa-t-il.

\- T'es vraiment nul. Vas sortir la poubelle, exigea-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches avant de retourner dans la chambre.

\- Je pense que ça veut dire avant, se dit-il à lui-même.

* * *

Mary Margaret était heureuse. Tous ses élèves avaient décorés la salle de classe pour accueillir leurs parents lors du Noël des écoles. Chacun avait ardemment révisé sa poésie et revêtu un habit de fête pour cette journée si spéciale. Derrière les tables en bois, les parents étaient silencieux, attendant impatiemment d'entendre leur enfant prendre la parole. Les élèves étaient alignés contre le tableau noir et à chaque récitation, le conteur s'avançait. Intimidés, certains avaient bien du mal à réciter leurs petits textes. D'autres en revanche démontraient de véritables talents d'acteurs de théâtre. Malgré certaines performances plutôt ratées, les parents étaient aux anges et applaudirent vigoureusement.

\- Pour terminer ce dernier jour de l'année, annonça la maîtresse d'école, je vous propose un verre de jus de pommes et des biscuits à la cannelle ainsi que du pain d'épices.

A peine eut-elle eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que les enfants se ruèrent sur les friandises. Mais à peine certains eurent goûté au jus de pomme que des grimaces apparurent sur les visages des enfants.

\- Beurk, c'est dégueu, dit une fillette en tirant la langue.

\- Moi j'aime bien, répondit un jeune garçon.

\- C'est pas bon du tout ! râla une blondinette. On dirait du sirop contre la toux.

En entendant ces remarques, Mary Margaret but une gorgée et se figea, écarquillant les yeux. Elle avait servi du cidre !

\- Vous devriez avoir honte ! rouspéta une maman après avoir goûté au breuvage.

\- Vous pourriez être renvoyée, renchérit une autre.

\- Voyons mesdames, c'est bientôt Noël, un peu de compassion, calma un papa.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée… s'excusa platement la maîtresse.

* * *

\- T'as demandé quoi au Père-Noël ? demanda Grace à Henry.

\- Deux jeux vidéo, un voyage à Disneyland pour maman et moi, une voiture télécommandée et des Legos.

\- Tu crois qu'il va tout t'amener ?

\- Non, c'est pourquoi j'ai donné la moitié de ma liste à ma mère et l'autre à ma vraie mère.

\- T'es un petit malin, constata la fillette.

\- J'ai fait pareil, dit Bae.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que le Père-Noël va savoir que vous trichez ? demanda Grace.

\- Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais reçu de sacs de charbon.

\- J'espère avoir autant de chance, ajouta Henry.

* * *

Lily avait décidé de faire plaisir à sa mère et de faire la cuisine. N'étant pas un as des fourneaux, elle se tourna vers la facilité. Sur l'étagère, elle attrapa un bocal contenant du riz à risotto. Mais en ouvrant le couvercle elle fit une drôle de découverte.

\- Eurk. C'est quoi ces trucs dégueulasses ? se dit-elle en découvrant deux boulettes noires toutes ratatinées.

Elle prit une cuillère pour les attraper et les jeta à la poubelle.

\- Ça sent rudement bon, dit Maléfique en ôtant son manteau.

\- Je fais du risotto.

\- Tu n'as au moins pas mis les deux truffes.

\- Tu veux dire les deux trucs noirs ? demanda-t-elle en déglutissant avec difficulté.

\- Lily, qu'as-tu fait de mes truffes ?

\- Il leur est arrivé un petit accident…

* * *

Après avoir passé devant les coffrets de parfums, des produits pour le corps et des paniers garnis, Regina soupira devant les boîtes de chocolat.

\- Chaque année, c'est pareil, se lamenta Regina.

\- Tu sais, si tu ne sais pas quoi offrir à grand-mère, ce n'est pas grave, dit Henry. Le Père-Noël va s'en charger.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il va lui donner un cadeau ?

\- Elle a été si méchante que c'est le Père Fouettard qui va venir ? en déduisit son fils en voyant son expression faciale. Elle va avoir une fessée ?

\- Le pire, c'est que je suis certaine qu'elle ne serait pas contre…

* * *

Merida ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres et trouva une enveloppe souple avec le logo d'une entreprise de vente par correspondance.

\- C'est certainement mon maillot de bain, expliqua-t-elle à Belle qui vidait sa boîte. J'ai décidé de me remettre à la natation. C'est ma résolution pour la nouvelle année.

\- C'est une très bonne idée. Je devrai faire pareil. Surtout après avoir abusé des gâteaux au gingembre.

Merida déchira l'enveloppe et sortit le bout de tissu qui était rouge alors qu'elle avait commandé un maillot bleu. Mais en y regardant de plus près, ce n'était pas un maillot de bain mais un ensemble de lingerie très sexy.

\- Je ne te savais pas si… féminine, avoua Belle à demi-mot.

\- Qui est le con qui croit qu'avec un cadeau comme ça je vais finir dans ces bras ? se fâcha la rouquine. C'est sûrement Neal.

\- C'est une très jolie pièce. Tu devrais le remercier.

\- Ça tu vois, dit-elle en brandissant le soutien-gorge en dentelle, c'est notre chaîne. Nous ne sommes pas des femmes objets. Nous devons nous rebeller.

A cet instant, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et David Nolan fut surpris en voyant ce que Merida tenait à la main. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait les mêmes goûts que lui.

\- Jolis dessous, complimenta-t-il.

\- Je vais aller laver mes chiottes avec, répondit sèchement la rouquine avant de les jeter parterre et de les piétiner.

Sans répondre, David ouvrit la boîte qu'il partageait à présent avec Mary Margaret, espérant trouver la même enveloppe. Mais il fut déçu de ne trouver que des publicités et des factures. Le voyant ainsi, Merida jeta un œil à l'étiquette sur l'enveloppe qui avait contenu l'ensemble rouge.

\- Je… je crois que le facteur s'est trompé de boîte…

* * *

\- Regarde Lacey, je suis allé chercher un sapin naturel, annonça Moe en présentant l'arbre à sa fille qui se teignait les ongles avec un vernis à paillettes. On va pouvoir fêter Noël comme à l'époque.

\- Génial…

\- Ça va être festif.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'on va décorer le cadavre d'un arbre et tu voudrais que je sois joyeuse ? Tu as pensé que tu l'as arraché à sa famille ? Qu'après cette stupide fête, il va finir à la déchèterie ou pire… brûlé ?

\- Tu préférerais un sapin en plastique ?

\- Et le réchauffement climatique, ça ne te dit rien ?

* * *

Archie était stressé. Il avait raté le bus et avait dû attendre le suivant sous la neige. Puis à peine entré, Pongo lui sauta dessus pour lui réclamer sa pâtée. Mais comme il devait repartir rapidement à son cabinet, il commença par préparer son repas, sans cesse harcelé par le dalmatien. Une fois ses légumes dans sa casserole, il attrapa une boîte dans le frigo, l'ouvrit et la versa dans l'écuelle du chien qui n'attendit même pas qu'il la pose par terre pour se ruer dessus.

\- Règle-toi.

Puis, le psychiatre regarda la boîte vide.

\- Mon foie gras !

* * *

Belle passait l'après-midi chez Gold à faire des biscuits de Noël. Une fois la pâte étalée, Gold se rendit dans le salon pour mettre un disque avec des chants de Noël sur sa platine. Pendant ce temps, la brunette observait les formes métalliques : des étoiles, des cœurs, des rennes, des anges et… une drôle de forme avec deux arrondis similaires et une partie allongée également arrondie à son extrémité.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, dit Bae le sourire aux lèvres en voyant Belle s'empourprer.

\- Euh… non… ce n'est pas… je ne pense pas à…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde pense la même chose. Je ne t'explique même pas comment maman a réagi quand je lui ai offert des biscuits l'an dernier. En fait je vais te le dire.

Il s'approcha d'elle et murmura :

\- Elle a dit que ces biscuits lui faisaient penser à papa. C'est vrai ?

Belle s'empourpra encore plus et se mit à bégayer.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Gold en revenant.

\- Oui, très bien, dit Belle en resserrant son tablier. Je crois que cette forme n'est pas très appropriée.

\- Si on a l'esprit tordu, oui, répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Avait-il remarqué son embarras ?

* * *

\- Les filles, demain matin, je m'envole pour la Jamaïque ! se vanta Kathryn.

\- Oh la chance ! répondit Ingrid.

\- Tu me prends dans ta valise ? demanda Tink.

\- Comment as-tu pu te payer un Noël sous les tropiques ? demanda Milah jalouse.

\- Avec David, on avait prévu d'aller fêter Noël en Floride, expliqua la blonde. Et comme on est plus ensemble, j'ai revendu les billets et à la place, je pars une semaine au soleil.

\- Tu nous ramènes un beau petit Jamaïcain, sollicita Tink.

\- Je ne pense pas que je partagerai.

\- Égoïste, répondit Milah amère.

\- Profite bien, tu le mérites, souhaita Ingrid.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit Kathryn avec un sourire.

* * *

\- J'adore les marchés de Noël ! s'enthousiasma Marian en sentant tous ces parfums, entendant ces musiques et voyant ces couleurs vives.

Elle passait du chalet vendant des bougies à celui qui présentait des décorations en verre pour le sapin ou à la grand-mère qui vendait ses confitures. Rabibochée depuis peu avec Gaston, elle l'avait invité à une sortie en famille accompagnés de Roland. Ils goutèrent des caramels à la crème, mangèrent une barba papa et burent du vin chaud – du jus de pommes chaud pour Roland, bien évidemment.

\- Ça empeste la choucroute, tous les stands se ressemblent, les guirlandes se prennent dans ma splendide chevelure et les passants me marchent sur les pieds, se plaignit Gaston.

\- Maman, je veux rentrer, pleurnicha Roland.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'inquiéta la maman qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne semblait aimer le marché de Noël.

\- Je suis à la hauteur des fesses et après avoir mangé la choucroute, les gens pètent ! avoua le petit garçon.

C'est sur cet aveu qu'ils quittèrent la place.

* * *

Il était à peine 8h du matin mais les rayons des magasins étaient déjà pris d'assaut par les clients aussi excités que des acariens au salon de la moquette. Dans une pièce estampée du panneau « réservé au personnel » se trouvait Neal l'agent de sécurité appuyé contre la porte, de Graham le shérif qui se tenait droit avec les bras croisés et de Lily en train de se balancer sur la chaise à roulettes.

\- Lily, tu sais pourquoi je suis là ? demanda le shérif.

\- Pour me demander de passer Noël avec toi car ta maman ne t'a pas invité ? supposa-t-elle.

\- Sérieusement, insista-t-il.

Elle croisa les bras et lança un regard noir à Neal.

\- On me reproche d'avoir fait mes achats de Noël trop tôt!

\- Pas exactement.

\- Avant que le magasin n'ouvre... avoua-t-elle.

* * *

Blue était attachée aux traditions. Avec Killian, ils se rendirent dans la forêt et marchèrent dans la neige une bonne demi-heure à observer tous les sapins.

\- Que dirais-tu de celui-là ?

\- Il me semble pas mal, répondit l'ornithologue.

Ni une, ni deux, les deux voisins se mirent à scier l'arbre, puis l'emportèrent avec eux. Mais à peine arrivèrent-ils vers la voiture de Blue qu'un garde forestier les interpella.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'abattre des arbres, rappela-t-il.

\- On n'en a pris qu'un seul monsieur l'agent, expliqua Blue de sa voix la plus innocente espérant échapper à une sanction.

\- Je dois vous verbaliser.

\- C'est bientôt Noël, rappela Killian. Ayez un peu de cœur. Ce sapin égaillera le foyer des orphelins et délinquants juvéniles.

\- Quel bel exemple vous leur donnez à ces jeunes ! les plaignit le garde forestier. Ça vous fera une amende de 120 dollars, plus 400 dollars de frais de replantage.

\- Quoi ? bondit Killian. Mais c'est du vol !

\- Dit le voleur ? rit le garde forestier.

Une fois seuls, Blue et Killian rirent de cette situation grotesque. Néanmoins, ils se demandaient bien comment il les avait trouvés dans ce coin perdu.

\- Belle journée pour une promenade, n'est-ce pas ? dit Archie en sortant du bois avec Pongo.

\- Balance… siffla Killian entre ses dents.

* * *

A force d'entendre son père lui dire qu'elle n'allait pas avoir de cadeaux cette année, Grace commençait à flipper. Elle avait pourtant essayé d'être gentille, de faire de meilleures notes et de ranger sa chambre mais ses efforts semblaient inefficaces. Après avoir bien réfléchi, la petite fille s'assit à son bureau et prit une feuille de papier et un crayon rongé.

\- Cher Père Noël, j'aimerais bien avoir pour Noël une bicyclette neuve car mon vieux vélo...

Elle s'arrêta, regarda sa lettre et la déchira en se disant que ça ne marcherait pas. Elle prit un autre papier et écrit :

\- Cher Père Noël, ayant été sage, j'aimerais pour Noël, avoir une bicyclette neuve...

Elle s'arrêta, regarda sa lettre, la déchira et se dit que celle-là non-plus ne marcherait pas. Elle regarda sur l'étagère de sa chambre, prit la poupée de la Reine des Neiges, ainsi que le papier collant et enrubanna la poupée comme il faut, avant de la déposer dans une boîte à chaussures qu'elle entoura de papier collant à son tour. La prenant dans ses mains, la petite fille cacha la boite dans le four à micro-onde. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et prit une nouvelle feuille.

\- Cher Père Noël, si tu veux revoir la Reine des Neiges vivante...

* * *

C'était le dernier jour de l'année pour les élèves et ces derniers distribuaient de petits cadeaux faits main à leur maîtresse : dessins, bricolages et gâteaux. Lorsque Bae lui donna son petit sachet de friandises, Mary Margaret fut très surprise. Au milieu des étoiles et des anges se trouvaient des formes bien étranges.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, répondit Bae avec assurance.

La petite brunette devint aussi rouge que le bonnet du Père Noël.

\- C'est une poire.

* * *

Le 24 décembre tombait un dimanche cette année-là, ce qui arrangeait bien les membres du conseil qui avait presque réussi à réunir tous les habitants de Storybrooke pour « l'Opération Chaussettes de Santa ». Regina expliqua que les duos avaient été crées aléatoirement même si certains crièrent au complot. D'autres en revanche avaient été ravi de leur paire.

A tour de rôle, chacun découvrit le contenu de sa chaussette. Comme il ne va pas être possible de parler de chacun, voici la découverte de quelques cadeaux. Hades sauta de joie en recevant une cravate musicale de la part de Marco. Cora menaça de la lui faire manger s'il se pointait avec au repas de Noël. Cette dernière reçut des pruneaux secs de la part de Merida. Elle la remercia sans vraiment comprendre le message caché derrière ce présent. Hook reçut un pull moche de Noël tricoté par Granny. Gold ne trouva qu'une pièce de un cent dans sa chaussette de la part de Maléfique qui le traitait tout le temps de radin. Dans sa chaussette remplie par Emma, Regina trouva un collier avec un pendentif en forme de pomme rouge croquée. Mulan eut droit à un porte-clés sushi offert par Milah. August reçut un lot de tatouages éphémères Malabar de la part de Jefferson. Quant à Leroy, il fut heureux de recevoir une Corvette de 1967 à l'échelle 1/43ème qui manquait à sa collection. Robin avait eu l'œil ! Isaac fut déçu de découvrir que rien ne se trouvait dans sa chaussette.

\- Rien ? s'étonna-t-il en regardant Peter. Tu aurais quand même…

\- Si, il y a quelque chose dedans, mais tu ne peux pas le voir. Tu dois utiliser ton imagination.

Il écarta le tissu et glissa sa main à l'intérieur sans rien toucher. Comme il détestait les jeux de ce sale mioche qui n'en était plus vraiment un.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

\- Sens.

\- Hein ?

L'auteur porta la chaussette à son nez. Ne le voyant pas réagir, Peter prit la chaussette.

\- Attends, je vais la re-remplir, dit-il en la portant à ses fesses !

\- Espèce de gros dégueu ! hurla-t-il en entendant Peter lâcher un gros pet sous les rires de Felix.

Pour ne pas terminer sur une note gazière, les Queens of Darkness prirent place sur la petite scène improvisée et interprétèrent des chants de Noël revisités de façon beaucoup plus rock. Certains crièrent au scandale, mais la majorité apprécia. Cruella ne se prit pas les pieds dans un câble, mais appuyée contre le mur, elle bascula accidentellement le bouton de la lumière, plongeant tout le monde dans le noir le plus complet. Les rares fumeurs présents allumèrent leurs briquets et le concert se poursuivit dans une atmosphère intimiste pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Il se murmure même que certains se seraient embrassés sans que personne ne le sache.

* * *

\- Swan, c'est vraiment le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'a offert depuis très longtemps, avoua Killian la larme à l'œil.

\- Je suis ravie de l'entendre.

Les deux voisins se trouvaient sur le pont du Jolly Roger à quelques miles de la terre ferme sous un ciel étoilé.

\- Tu veux lancer mon tricorne ? proposa-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir, capitaine, répondit la blonde en prenant le couvre chef.

D'un geste gracieux, elle l'envoya dans les airs et il termina son vol dans l'eau.

\- Maintenant, va le cherche, exigea-t-il.

* * *

\- Ma douce folle, commença mielleusement Hades en prenant la main de Zelena dans la sienne. L'autre jour en regardant un reportage nommé « La France gueule », j'ai trouvé une idée parfaite de cadeau de Noël pour toi.

\- Un p'tit Français ? Had, comme tu es romantique. J'en rêve depuis des années !

\- Euh… t'es sûr ?

\- Un plan à trois avec un Frenchie est un de mes fantasmes.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas inviter Moe dans notre lit, pâlit le croque-mort.

\- On pourrait le fesser, suggéra-t-elle langoureusement.

Comment pouvait-il dire à son amour qu'elle faisait fausse route et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas du fleuriste dans leurs draps ?

\- J'ai été inspiré par l'opération escargot, continua-t-il en reprenant contenance.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- Prends ton manteau et viens avec moi, je vais tout t'expliquer.

En revenant à sa cabine de gardien, Leroy n'en crut pas ses yeux. Qui avait pu mettre un tel engin sur la place visiteur pendant sa pause pipi. Elsa, son carton de bûche glacée du boulanger à la main, semblait également dubitative.

\- Tu crois que c'est un nouveau voisin ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Si c'est le cas, je vais lui rappeler la règle des trois mètres du garage souterrain.

Derrière, ils entendaient leurs voisins les plus bruyants de la copro approcher. Hades guidant Zelena par les épaules. La rouquine qui avait les yeux bandés lançait des mots au hasard et le grand blond ne répondait que par des « non ». Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, il libéra les yeux de sa belle qui se mit à hurler de bonheur.

\- Voici ton escargot ! annonça-t-il triomphalement.

\- Mec, t'as besoin de lunettes, rétorqua Leroy.

\- A ce stade, je privilégierai la canne blanche, murmura Elsa.

\- Vire-moi ce truc de la copro, exigea le gardien.

\- Je t'interdis de mettre mon cadeau dehors ! s'excita Zelena. C'est notre bébé !

\- Bébé ? répéta le petit homme bourru. C'est un tracteur ! ça sert à labourer les champs, pas à aller faire ses courses au supermarché.

\- Non, ça sert à faire des opérations escargots, informa Hades.

\- Montrons-lui.

Ni une ni deux, les deux tourtereaux montèrent à bord et bloquèrent la rue qui menait à la copro.

* * *

Au septième étage de Neverland, après avoir mangé un bol de porridge à la cannelle, il était temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Bae se réjouit d'avoir reçu une trottinette de la part de Belle et cacha sa déception en découvrant que son père lui avait offert un Nokia 3310 pour lui apprendre à être responsable. Comment allait-il annoncer à ces copains qu'il n'aurait ni Whatsapp, ni Facebook ?

A son tour, il offrit un porte-clés à Belle et du thé népalais à son père. Belle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Gold lui donner un paquet qu'il avait certainement emballé lui-même avec un papier qui avait déjà servi. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement – pour qu'il le réutilise ? – et sa bouche forma un O en découvrant l'ouvrage.

\- C'est magnifique, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ce sont des contes du Vème siècle.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Pour le remercier, elle le prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça sous le regard attendi de Bae. Pas très à l'aise les premières secondes, Gold se détendit et profita de ce moment de tendresse. Puis vint le tour de Belle. Elle attrapa le dernier cadeau qui se trouvait sous le sapin et le lui donna. Après avoir ôté le papier, il découvrit un cadre en bois avec la photo… d'une chèvre. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce cadeau.

\- Tu es l'heureux propriétaire de Gina, une chèvre de deux ans qui vit à présent dans une famille des Andes. Grâce à elle, ils auront du lait et pourront même faire du fromage.

\- C'est un cadeau original, commenta Gold qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

\- On pourra aller la voir ? demanda Bae.

\- Quand tu seras premier de classe.

\- Vas falloir en tuer beaucoup, constata le garçon.

\- Et si tu te mettais à étudier un peu plus ? lui suggéra son père.

\- Toi qui sait tout, tu pourrais m'aider avec mes probabilités ?

\- Je ne sais pas tout. Par exemple, je ne sais pas parler le portugais, ni sauter à la perche et encore moins faire un flan.

\- Pour le flan, je peux t'aider, intervint Belle.

* * *

Chez les Mills, il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour que ça dégénère entre Cora et sa langue de vipère, Regina qui s'enflamme pour un rien, Zelena qui devient folle pour un poil dans la soupe et Hades qui sort des blagues macabres à toute occasion. Ajouter à cela un repas trop copieux et trop d'alcool, Henry Senior qui roule des yeux à chaque réplique et Henry qui préfère lire un livre sous la table et rire tout seul.

 _Vive le vent, vive le vent  
Vive le vent d'hiver _

\- Si tu presses encore une fois sur le bouton de cette cravate, je te la fais bouffer, menaça Cora qui n'en pouvait plus de cette mélodie agaçante.

\- Hades m'a offert le meilleur cadeau de Noël du monde, annonça Zelena pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Un cerveau ? demanda Regina en se reversant un verre de vin.

\- Excellente blague sœurette. J'ai eu droit à un escargot géant !

\- Ne me parle pas de ce tracteur de malheur, se plaignit Cora.

\- C'est à toi ce truc qui prend toute la place ? réagit Regina. Vire-moi ce machin avant nouvel an où je le fait cramer !

\- Belle tradition française, souleva Hades qui adorait les feux de joie.

\- Et si on allait faire une opération escargot au centre ville ? suggéra la rouquine.

\- Oh oui ! hurla Henry qui n'avait compris que le mot « opération ».

Pendant tous ces échanges, aussi silencieux que les flocons de neige, Henry Senior vidait les bouteilles. Ils semblaient imperméables aux répliques cinglantes, aux hurlements et aux complaintes. Voyant sa famille se déchirer, il se dit que le moment était propice aux confidences.

\- Ma chérie, j'aime ta folie, avoua-t-il à Zelena avant de…l'embrasser sur la bouche sous le regard médusé des autres.

\- Henry ! protesta Cora. Un père n'embrasse pas sa fille. C'est dégoûtant.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité… murmura Regina qui rêvait de se mettre sous la couette en regardant un film bien niais. Tu devrais lui dire…

\- Regina ! On ne parle pas ainsi à Noël !

\- Je peux ravoir de la bûche ? demanda Henry avec son sourire de petit garçon de onze ans.

\- Cora, reprends un peu de vin, dit Hades en remplissant son verre pour l'apaiser.

\- Vas plutôt chercher la bouteille de cognac.

* * *

Le 26 décembre était un jour particulier. Tout le stress des préparatifs de Noël s'était envolé et les estomacs pouvaient se relaxer (enfin presque tous). Mais c'était aussi le jour des deuxièmes chances pour ceux qui avaient déçu leurs proches. Anna ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle était à la caisse information et croulait sous les demandes des parents qui s'étaient trompé de jouets ou des ados qui voulaient échanger leurs gadgets électroniques. Et au milieu de cette jungle, elle reconnut un visage familier.

\- Marco ! Comment puis-je t'aider ?

\- Je… j'aimerai échanger un article.

Il donna un sac plastique et Anna découvrit une petite nuisette très sexy.

\- Il me faudrait la même mais avec deux tailles de plus et ta discrétion.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi. Je serai aussi muette qu'un flocon de neige, promit-elle.

Le groupe des mecs virils s'était réuni au Granny's pour déguster un verre de vin chaud.

\- C'est quoi votre résolution pour la nouvelle année ? demanda Robin.

\- D'aller au sport, se lança Arthur. J'ai pris du bide et ça ne me plaît pas.

\- Je devrais faire pareil, avoua Anton. Mais j'aime trop le chocolat et le guacamole.

\- Je vais me remettre à lire, dit Will.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà commencé un jour ? s'inquiéta Arthur en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pour ta gouverne, sache que quand j'étais jeune, j'adorais lire des BDs.

\- Et bien moi, je vais devenir végane, annonça Philip.

\- Ça, ça va être dur à tenir, dit David.

\- Plus de steak frites, ajouta Graham.

\- Il y aura toujours les frites, tenta de consoler August. Et le ketchup.

\- Plus de burger, continua Liam. Ni de saucisse.

\- Je vais y aller étape par étape, expliqua Philip.

\- Et c'est quoi la première étape ? demanda Killian avec curiosité.

\- Je ne vais plus mettre de sucre dans ma purée de pommes, annonça-t-il avec fierté.

Tous le fixèrent avec des yeux aussi ronds que les boules du sapin et un ange passa.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura bien fait rire et qu'il vous aura fait oublier la longue attente. J'ai adoré l'écrire et malgré le peu de temps que j'avais à disposition, je suis fière du résultat. Ce chapitre n'est pas un chapitre final. Storybrooke Copro continue. Je ne sais juste pas quand le prochain chapitre sera publié.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. ça me fera super plaisir.**_

 _ **A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!**_


End file.
